Teen Titans: Gender switch
by ponystoriesandothers
Summary: There was a world of superheroes, called the Teen Titans. Against that world was another world of superheroes, also called the Teen Titans. Just one difference: Their genders were swapped and they had different adventures! Based off the original series. Cover image from TiablackRaven. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND STORIES. Rated T to be safe. (Complete)
1. The Titans

**Hey, future ponystories here. I'm going to finally edit this story a bit. Good grief. Here's some infomation about the main five.**

* * *

 _In a world, there were a group of superheros. They were called the Teen Titans. In a parallel universe, there was also a group of superheros. They were also called the Teen Titans. There was just one difference. In this parallel world, the genders were switched around and they had different adventures. Let me introduce you to the team._

Robyn is a teenage girl with cream coloured skin, long black hair and a black-and-white domino mask. She wears green gloves, ankle-high silver boots and a red t-shirt. Embroidered on this shirt is a little R in the top right corner. She wears light green pants, underneath a red skirt connected to her shirt with a golden belt. She is the leader of the titans.

Sunfire is a teenage alien prince from Tamaran. He wears a silver chest plate with a small green jewel in the middle. He wears a dark purple suit which reaches his silver boots. He has slightly bulging biceps and spiky pink hair. He is a tangerine colour with glowing green eyes.

Beast Babe is a green girl. Her shoulder length hair is dark green. She wears a black and pink suit that ends at her midriff. She wears a black skirt with pink stripes. On her hands are silver gloves. She wears silver boots. Her eyes are green.

Draven is a half demon half human teenage boy. He wears a long dark blue cloak and he has short, spiky, purple hair. His eyes are dark purple. He has a small red jewel on his forehead. Under his cloak, he wears a black suit with a golden belt, lined with little red jewels. His boots are dark blue.

Cybornetta is half machine half woman. She has one red robotic eye. Most of her body is cybernetics. However, half of her face is dark skin with long, dark brown hair. She has a womanly figure and is the tallest person in the titans.

* * *

 **Wow, I cringed at some of this... and this is only the beginning. Here we go.**


	2. Brothers

**A/N: Here we go, I guess XD**

* * *

It was a beautiful night at the fun fair. Robyn and Sunfire were sitting on a ferris wheel carriage, observing the sky. Meanwhile, Beast Babe, Cybornetta and Draven were winning prizes at the carnival games. Fireworks exploded in the sky.

"Beautiful. Tell me again what they are called." Sunfire said, looking at Robyn.

"Fireworks." Robyn replied, watching the sky. "Cotton candy?" she offered Sunfire, holding out the fluffy pink confectionery. Sunfire gave her a weird look.

He said, "Robyn, the last time I ate a ball of cotton it did not taste very-"

"This is different." Robyn interrupted, giving the alien boy some.

"Mmm... It vanished!" Sunfire yelped with surprise, nibbling on the candy.

"It'll do that." Robyn replied, brushing some hair out her face.

"When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things but now I see that-" Sunfire was interrupted by a large glare of colour.

"Here comes the finale!" Robyn exclaimed, looking at the sky. Fireworks exploded brightly.

"Woohoo! Earth is full of amazing things too." Sunfire agreed. Suddenly, a large, pink missile-like alien with long tentacles grabbed Sunfire. He screamed as it wrapped its tentacles around him. It pulled him into the sky.

"SUNFIRE!" Robyn screamed.

* * *

The tentacle monster dragged Sunfire upwards against the boy's will.

"Wherever you are taking me, I do not wish to go!" Sunfire yelled, shooting a green starbolt into the tentacle's base. He pushed himself out. The missile crackled and fizzed. He flew away. The probe made chase.

"Told you we'd win you a prize!" Beast Babe said happily, handing Draven a large toy chicken. She then high fived Cybornetta.

"A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest guy in the world." Draven groaned. They were suddenly approached by Robyn.

"Trouble!" she exclaimed, panting.

"Where's Sunfire?" Cybornetta asked.

"That's the trouble." Robyn replied, looking up. Sunfire was being chased by the alien creature. He narrowly avoided a lashing tentacle.

"No more chasing now!" he said angrily. The missile ignored him. He flew to the dock, still being tailed by it.

"Who's his new best friend?" asked Beast Babe.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to meet them." Robyn replied darkly. Sunfire hid behind the rest of the team, where they began to attack. Beast Babe turned into an alligator to try and bite the tentacles off, but that didn't work. Draven, using his magic levitated a nearby hot dog cart onto the alien, which also failed. Cybornetta grabbed onto the lashing tentacles and the alien finally stopped.

"I don't know what you did to make this thing mad but it couldn't hurt to apologize!" Cybornetta cried, holding on tightly.

"Erm..sorry?" Sunfire apologized briefly. Suddenly the probe escaped Cybornetta's grip. Robyn went after it and smashed its nose. It fell to the ground with a crash.

"So... did we just win?" Beast Babe asked. Suddenly, it moved up again.

"Don't see an off switch. Guess I'll have to make one." Robyn grumbled , smashing her fist into the missile. It fizzed up as Robyn pulled out lots of wires. It exploded in the sky. Robyn jumped down and landed next to Sunfire.

"Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now." Robyn said proudly.

"But why did it want to hurt me at all?" Sunfire asked.

* * *

"Come, my friends. I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the Poem of Gratitude, all six thousand verses!" Sunfire said brightly as the Titans arrived at their home, Titans' Tower. It was a large, T-shaped building with metal walls and flooring. Right now, the Titans were in Ops - the main hub. Here there is a computer, a couch, a TV and the kitchen in the corner. The others groaned at Sunfire.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." a deep male voice chuckled from the couch. He was a bulky male with dark violet hair, thick metal armor and narrow blue eyes. His name is Moonfire. "When we were little, I was always rescuing Sunfire."

"Brother!" Sunfire cried. He flew over to his brother and gave him a man-hug.

"How's it going, baby bro? Got you a gift." Moonfire said, holding a beautiful wrist guard with a large green gem.

"A centauri moon diamond! But where did you-"

"From the Centauri Moons, of course." Moonfire replied, putting it on his younger brother's wrist. Sunfire's eyes filled up with excitement.

"You must meet my friends!" he squealed, dragging Moonfire over to the other Titans. "I wish to introduce my big brother."

"Moonfire." Moonfire said, boldly stepping forward. He approached Cybornetta. "I've heard all about you from Sunfire's transmissions. Let's see, Cybornetta?" He offered his hand to the half robot. Moonfire gave Cybornetta a pretty hard handshake.

"Tough grip, dude. Impressive." Cybornetta replied, smiling. Moonfire moved over to Draven.

"Nice jewel on your Ajna chakra." Moonfire said, looking at the jewel on Draven's forehead. Draven looked impressed.

"You know about chakras?" he asked. Moonfire nodded.

"I got into meditation on Altara Prime." he replied. He looked at Beast Babe. "Beast Babe, what's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling, dude." Beast Babe replied with a smile. Moonfire laughed. He made his way to the leader.

"And you must be Robyn." Moonfire said shaking Robyn's hand. He glanced at the cape and stroked it. "Sick cape! It's positively luscious."

"Thanks. It's a high density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger than steel." Robyn said proudly.

Moonfire replied, "Interesting. That mask makes you look very mysterious."

Robin blushed. Suddenly Sunfire cut between them. "So, brother, what are you doing here?" he asked. Moonfire sighed.

"I was in the quadrant. Wanted to see if Earthlings knew how to party. Nearly got sucked in a black hole on my way here." he bragged, sitting on the couch. The girls surrounded him proudly. Draven stayed in the kitchen.

"Black hole? No way!" Beast Babe and Cybornetta cried.

Moonfire recited, "Okay, I'm cruising through the Draconis Nebula and-"

"Brother! That Nebula is full of black holes! You know travel there is forbidden." Sunfire said angrily.

"Most fun things in life are. Now be a good baby bro and get me one of those sodas I've heard so much about." Moonfire replied coolly. Sunfire sighed and flew to the kitchen.

"I see you haven't changed either." he muttered. He got the soda out of the fridge.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in deep space, alien crewman were standing on a shadowy dock.

 _"Our target was not located. Our drones have failed." one said._

 _"Have they?" another asked._

 _"That probed one from Earth did not return. That is where we will find the boy."_

* * *

"Brother?" Sunfire asked, wandering around the tower. "Brother? I seek your companionship." He walked into the main control room, where Cybornetta and Beast Babe were playing a racing-car video game. Beast Babe celebrated as she passed Cybornetta in the game.

"Tell me, have either of you seen my brother?" Sunfire asked, watching their game.

"Movin' M? He was here just a second ago.." Beast Babe said, looking around. Cybornetta grinned.

"Back in the lead!" she jeered. Beast Babe groaned. Sunfire sighed and flew to Draven's room. He knocked on the door. Draven opened the door slightly, revealing part of his face.

"Is my brother in there?" Sunfire asked.

"No." Draven replied, closing his eyes.

"Oh... maybe you wish to do the 'hanging out' with me? We could go to your favorite depressing cafe." Sunfire suggested.

"Already went. It was open mic and Moonfire wanted to share. His poetry is surprisingly dark." Draven replied. The door closed. Sunfire sighed even heavier than before and headed down to the gym. He saw silhouettes of Robyn and Moonfire.

"That's perfect, Robyn. Stay still." Moonfire said as he held Robyn in his arms. Sunfire squeaked. Suddenly Robyn tried to kick Moonfire, who dodged neatly and threw her into a pile of dumbbells.

"That was pretty cool, Moonfire." Robyn said, getting up. She suddenly noticed Sunfire.

"Hello Robyn... and my brother... I apologize. Am I interrupting anything?" Sunfire asked briefly.

"Not at all. Moonfire has been teaching me alien material arts. How come you never showed me them?" Robyn asked, approaching Sunfire. The alien boy blushed and looked ashamed.

"Probably because he never knew them. I was always the better fighter. Come on, I'll show you the technique I used to stop a raging orthax." Moonfire said, standing next to Robyn. Sunfire left the gym sadly, his head hung low. Then he had an idea.

* * *

The Titans were relaxing in Ops. Sunfire entered, carrying piles of movies, popcorn and cotton candy.

"Friends! I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay-home movie night. I bring you popcorn and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie should we view?" Sunfire asked.

"Action!" Robyn suggested.

"Comedy!" Beast Babe added.

"Horror." Draven said dryly.

"Forget the flicks, kids." Moonfire said, entering the room. He was wearing Sunfire's armor sets. "We're going out!"

Sunfire gave him a look of surprise. "We are?" he asked as his brother passed him. Moonfire turned to the other Titans.

"Heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd, hot music." Moonfire said, crossing his arms briskly.

"Yeah!" Beast Babe cheered.

"I'm in." Cybornetta replied.

"Why not?" Robyn asked, a smile on her face. Draven suddenly looked more interested in his book.

"It's in an old, rundown, creepy warehouse." Moonfire said, looking at Draven. Draven looked up. Cybornetta and Beast Babe cheered. The 4 of them left without saying a word to Sunfire. Before he left himself, Moonfire looked at his younger brother.

"Borrowed your armor, baby bro. Hope you don't mind." Moonfire said, flying out the door.

"Why not, you have already borrowed my friends.." Sunfire mumbled.

* * *

"Step aside earthlings, the king of the galaxy has arrived!" Moonfire cried.

In the creepy, rundown warehouse, the party was crazy. Lights were blaring and music was booming. All the titans were having a great time, except for Sunfire. He weaved through the crowd with Draven, getting pushed a lot.

"How rude." Sunfire hissed. Draven sighed grumpily and muttered something under his breath. He disappeared from Sunfire's side.

"Now don't tell me you two strong young ladies are afraid of some dancing." Moonfire said to Beast Babe and Cybornetta. Beast Babe smirked.

"Bet you Cybornetta can do the robot." the green girl jeered, doing a bit of dancing. Cybornetta gave her a glare. Moonfire laughed and the girls started dancing with him.

"This party is pointless." Draven groaned, standing away from the crowd. He was approached by a gothic girl.

"Everything is pointless. Wanna go talk about it?" she asked. Draven followed her off to the side. Sunfire sighed sadly. Suddenly some pretty girls approached him.

"You ask him!" one giggled. The other sighed.

"Hey hot alien boy, you digging the scene?" she asked, smiling and pushing her brown locks out of her face.

"I do not understand. We were supposed to bring shovels?" Sunfire asked nervously. The girls burst into a cackle of laughter. Sunfire whimpered and flew up to the roof.

* * *

 _"The boy may have defeated one probe, but he will not do so well against three." said the centauri guard, releasing the probes._

* * *

"Maybe I do not belong here after all." Sunfire sobbed. He looked up at the sky.

"Of course you don't. You belong down there, with the rest of us. What's wrong?" asked Robyn comfortingly, appearing behind him. The girl's comfort tugged at Sunfire's heartstrings.

"Everything is wonderful. It could not be better." Sunfire replied before pulling a sad face. Robyn stared at him. "Everything is not wonderful. Although I am happy to see him, Moonfire rules the video games, the depressing poems and he knows the cool moves. And he knows when people are not talking about shovels. I am nothing like him." Sunfire admitted. Robyn gave him a hug.

"No, you're not. I think you are-" She was interrupted by Moonfire. He came through the door, his hair bright pink.

"How do I look?" he asked, flexing his muscles.

"Pink. Look, could you please give us a moment here?" Robyn asked politely. Moonfire scowled. Suddenly a certain song turned on. He grabbed Robyn's arm without another word and flew back inside through the window on the roof. Sunfire sighed. He was alone again. Suddenly there was the sound of something flying. Sunfire stood up with a confused look. The tentacle alien approached him. He gasped in horror.

Beast Babe and Cybornetta were partying. Until they saw a silhouette of Sunfire and a missile on the skylight panes. Beast Babe tapped Cybornetta's shoulder.

"Cy! Sunflower is in trouble!" Beast Babe cried, using Sunfire's nickname. She ran up to help, when suddenly a tentacle beast grabbed her. She screamed as it pulled her away. Cybornetta saw it. She ran over to help, but was caught by a third probe.

"So, you like show tunes?" the goth girl asked Draven. Suddenly a screaming Beast Babe being dragged by a tentacle monster flew past.

"I'll get back to you." Draven said, flying after Beast Babe. He levitated and launched two crates at the tentacles, which loosened their grip. It dropped Beast Babe; she skidded across the floor. Meanwhile, the one that had Sunfire crashed through the roof. Draven jumped out of the way. Sunfire angrily shot a starbolt at the tentacle beast. Cybornetta punched the probe that caught her. The probe that got Beast Babe came towards her. She turned into a tiger and swiped it away. It landed in front of Sunfire. Two more probes went after him. Their tentacles wrapped around his face. He began to suffocate. Then they were blasted off by Cybornetta. She then blasted the first two, but the third one pushed her through the wall.

"Isn't this wonderful, Robyn?" Moonfire asked as Robyn twirled around. She picked up on the commotion going through the wall. She began to pull away. But Moonfire had a tough grip.

"Dude, where are you going? Stay and chat with me." he said sternly. Robyn looked at Moonfire.

"Look, I just want to see if Sunfire is okay." Robyn said. Suddenly Cybornetta crashed through the wall. Robyn ran over to her.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" she asked desperately.

"Remember that thing that attacked Sun? It had friends." Cybornetta answered. Robyn ran off to help, but stopped in her track and faced Moonfire.

"Aren't you gonna help?" she asked. Moonfire smiled mischievously.

"Oh, of course I will." he said.

* * *

The group assembled outside, where Sunfire flew into a dumpster to hide from the probes. But the probes saw him enter the dumpster and grabbed it. They flew into the sky.

"Titans, go!" Cybornetta and Robyn cried, but before anyone could even move, Moonfire hit all the probes with a few pink eye bolts.

"Aw yeah!" Cybornetta cheered, patting Moonfire on the shoulder.

"How did you know where to hit them?" Robyn asked, impressed.

"Lucky guess, I suppose." Moonfire replied smirking.

"We oughta use luck like that. How would you like to be a Titan?" Cybornetta asked. Moonfire looked astonished.

"Me? A titan?" he asked. Sunfire lifted the lid off the dumpster and gasped.

* * *

Sunfire carried his bag. He groaned heavily. He made his way up to the roof. He took off. Before he was suddenly interrupted by Robyn.

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Robyn asked, walking over to him. Sunfire flew down and dropped his head. His things fell to the ground.

"Robyn I-" He was distracted by a flying sound. A ship - the one that had launched the previous probes. Two crewmen were aboard. The ship turned to face the Titans. A long tentacle pushed Robyn away and another one grabbed Sunfire. It wrapped around his mouth. It hauled him away.

Robyn ran furiously after the ship. The edge was nearby. She jumped onto the ring of the ship, where no one could see her. The ship flew nearby the moon.

* * *

Sunfire was tangled in tentacles with a force field around him.

"We've got the tamaranean boy. Once we return to Centauri, you will get the punishment you deserve." one alien leader said. They were large, green, alien-like creatures with slimy tentacles. They had glowing eyes. They were on the roof of the ship.

"No one is taking him away." Robyn said darkly, hanging upside down on the ring. She jumped up to the roof. "My friend stays here!" she growled at the centauri.

The Centauri charged towards her, but she dodged. She threw some punches and headed towards Sunfire. The force field bounced her off. Robyn went to a flashing light which was the engine. She dodged a tentacle, which accidentally destroyed the engine.

"No!" the Centauri bellowed. The ship began to shake uncontrollably. Sunfire's shield was removed. The Centauri panicked. The ship began flying towards Earth. It crash-landed in a dark patch of land near the tower. Robyn removed the last tentacle off Sunfire and they jumped down, holding hands. They landed safely.

"Sun! Robyn!" Beast Babe called as the Titans approached them. The Centauri got up.

"In the name of the Grand Centauri Empire, you are all under arrest." One Centauri said seriously.

"You guys can't be the good guys, we're the good guys." Beast Babe replied, raising her brow.

"Well, we are the Centauri police. And that Tamaranean boy is a liar and a thief. He has caused crimes all through the Centauri city." the Centauri replied, pointing at Sunfire.

"I have never even been to the Centauri Moons." Sunfire replied, confused.

"But I know somebody who has." Robyn said, removing the wrist guard. "You've been chasing the wrong guy! Where's Moonfire?" The other titans looked around. Suddenly a boy in the sky zoomed past. Moonfire.

"Don't worry Sun, he won't get away with this." Robyn said. Sunfire growled.

"No he will not!" he cried, flying up into the sky. He flew in front of Moonfire. "Hello brother." he growled, crossing his arms. His eyes glowed green.

"Dude, you're angry. I should've told you I was going. But you know how I hate goodbyes." Moonfire said innocently. Sunfire just got angrier.

"You are a criminal and you were going to let me take your place in jail!" he scowled. Moonfire shrugged. "You will give back what you have stolen and turn yourself over to the police!" Moonfire laughed.

"And what will you do if I don't?" he asked, leaning over his brother. His hand light up and he shot a bolt at Sunfire. Sunfire tumbled backwards. "I always was the better fighter." Sunfire scowled and flew upwards.

"Not any more!" he cried. He dodged Moonfire's starbolts and shot a green bolt at him. It landed on his hand and made it fizz. Moonfire growled. Sunfire flew in front of him, hands blazing. Moonfire laughed and his eyes lit up. Suddenly a long green tentacle grabbed him and pulled him downwards.

"Moonfire of Tamaran, you are under arrest." the Centauri guard. Moonfire struggled against the tentacle.

"Farewell brother. Although you did betray and attack me, I suppose it was still... very nice to see you." Sunfire said with a mix of happiness and sadness. Moonfire glared evilly at his younger brother.

"Next time it won't be so nice. I will get out of jail baby bro and I will get even!" Moonfire hissed as he got dragged into the Centauri ship.

* * *

Sunfire sat on the edge of the Titan Tower's roof. The sun was blaring orange through the sky. He was approached by Robyn.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked kindly. Sunfire kept looking into the distance.

"I am sad for my brother." he said sorrowfully.

"And for yourself?" Robyn asked, keeping her glance on Sunfire.

"I am just glad the truth was discovered before I was replaced." Sunfire replied, dipping his head.

"What are you talking about?" Robyn questioned, confusion in her face.

Sunfire sighed, "Well.. .everyone was having such fun with him and then Cybornetta said-"

"Look, your brother I admit was cool and interesting, but he could never take your place, however hard he tried. No one could ever take your place, Sunfire." Robyn said, smiling. Sunfire grinned back. The two of them turned and looked at the sunset.


	3. Team PSBC

**A/N: Cringe all the way when editing -_- Also, Priscella is meant to be spelled like that.**

* * *

Cybornetta and Beast Babe were playing a video game in Ops. Said thing was on a large flatscreen.

"You totally cheated!" Beast Babe jeered. Cybornetta rolled her human eye.

"Of _course_ I did." she replied sarcastically. Everyone knew that Beast Babe wouldn't admit she sort of sucked at video games. In the kitchen, Sunfire was pouring mustard all over his bread. Draven raised an eyebrow. He sighed and turned away.

"Friend! Do you wish to have some?" Sunfire asked, offering some mustard-smothered bread to Draven.

"No." Draven replied darkly, leaving the kitchen. Sunfire shrugged and began eating it. He was making a huge mess by squirting mustard and bread crumbs everywhere.

"I think you should clean that up." Robyn laughed, entering the kitchen. Sunfire looked up. He smiled nervously.

"Friend Robyn, I need to speak to you about something." he said.

"What do you need to talk about?" the Girl Wonder replied, raising her brow.

"I... I think I need to go on the 'vacation'." Sunfire replied. Robyn gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Sunfire dragged Robyn into his room and began to talk.

* * *

"Say what?!" Beast Babe gasped. Robyn was completely star-struck. Cybornetta's jaw almost fell off. Draven didn't really do anything. Sunfire had just announced his plans to his friends.

"Do not worry good friends, I shall return when-"

"You're going to Britain?" Beast Babe asked. "BRITAIN?"

"And you're... helping a group of superheroes...?" Robyn asked, cocking her head.

"Yes, friends. I am going to help three adolescents there set up their own crime fighting team. Well, they already have set up the group, I just need to... bring it back together." Sunfire replied. "I will be back in hopefully no more than three days."

"THREE DAYS?" Robyn screamed, almost passing out. The others gasped.

"I will miss you terribly as well. I must go now, I shall send you the cards of post. Goodbye for now, my friends!" Sunfire cried. He began to leave when Robyn snagged his shoulder.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked. Sunfire nodded and gave her a hug.

"I wish to help these poor people and help them be friends again. No one deserves the Rekmas. I wish you the best of luck without me, Robyn." he said gently, flying out the tower. "I promise I will tell you all the gossip!"

"Good luck to you too, Sunfire." Robyn whispered.

"Seriously though, how'd he come in contact with them?" Beast Babe asked.

* * *

Sunfire flew past many grey clouds and landed in front of an old building. It looked like a small brick house. The door was wooden and the bricks were slightly crumbling. A small chimney poked out of the roof. Sunfire gulped and knocked on the door.

"I do hope this is the correct home..." he muttered. No one answered. Sunfire tried again.

"What do you want?" a British female voice asked through the door.

"Hello friend, I am the Teen Titan from America!" Sunfire announced. The door opened, revealing a flash of blue eyes. A girl wearing a knee-length light blue dress opened the door. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a feather charm. Her shoes were the same blue. Her long blonde hair curled around her back.

"I could tell by your accent. Come in, then." the girl said. "By the way, my name is Princess Priscella. Just call me Priscella."

"Are you royalty?" Sunfire asked as they walked into the kitchen. It was mostly silver with old fridges and microwaves. It was very bland and basic.

"Be thankful she's not." a male British voice from the kitchen said. A man with short orange hair, grey, clammy skin and brown eyes walked forward. He seemed to glow in the faint light, wearing that orange hoodie. He was also wearing jeans. Priscella rolled her eyes in a rude way.

"I'm Cator. I can move things with my mind." he said, grinning proudly. He lifted a cup with his telekinesis to prove it. Sunfire nodded in interest. Priscella mumbled 'show off.' Sunfire looked around.

"Erm... your kitchen is quite appealing!" He looked flustered. Then he smiled. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Sunfire, a Tamaranean and a Teen Titan!" He raised his brow. "Is there not supposed to be a third member?"

"Oh yes... he'll be around somewhere, the little idiot." Priscella muttered darkly. Sunfire was shocked by her attitude towards her teammate.

"So, do you do the butt kicking?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh... when everyone is behaving and not being ridic, yeah. Which, actually, is pretty much never." Priscella hissed. Cator mumbled something under his breath. Then a third teammate entered the room. Priscella narrowed her eyes. Sunfire walked over to the third teammate.

"I assume you are the final member?" he asked with a friendly tone.

"If you asked me, I'd say maybe. Ask those guys and they'd give you a big fat no." the teammate replied. He was roughly Beast Babe's height. He had small, green, piggy eyes and cream skin. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit with a large metal belt holding a bronze sword. His hair was dark brown and reached his shoulders.

"I see. What is your name, friend? I am Sunfire." Sunfire asked. The young man grumbled.

"Stretcher Boy. Just call me Kevin." he muttered. Sunfire nodded. "Also, kid. Don't call me friend." he added. He lowered his voice. "I don't have any." He waddled over to his teammates.

"So, here's our team." Said Priscella. The teammates shifted uneasily. "Cator, be a doll and show our guest to his room." The girl said politely. Cator gave her a harsh glare. He signaled Sunfire to follow him. They walked down a slightly dirty hall into a small bedroom with nothing but a white bed.

"Here you go." Cator mummered. Sunfire looked at him sorrowfully.

"Are you always this mean to each other? It seems the Rekmas has already entered your home." Sunfire said with uncertainty. Cator shrugged.

"Yeah... listen, I don't know what this 'Rekmas' thing is. We're fine, we just have to take down Lord Zola, then we're done." Cator said. Sunfire looked at the boy.

"Done with what? Defeating the villain?" Sunfire asked. Cator shook his head.

"No. The _team_. If you even can call it a team." Cator replied, leaving Sunfire in the room and shutting the door.

"Wait, friend! Who is this Lord Zola?" Sunfire asked. Cator turned around and explained all about this villain. She was trying to open a portal to the shadow dimension to destroy the world. At the moment, she was gathering the power to do said thing. Cator spoke about it with a hint of anger. Sunfire could easily sense this.

"I think I may be here longer than I intended." he said, staring at the roof.

* * *

Sunfire went into the living room, where Priscella was planning something with the others. They were beginning to leave.

"Friends! Where are you going?" Sunfire asked.

"Taking down Lord Zola. We found out where her next attack is. Hopefully we can get this over and done with." Priscella said grimly, putting an unusual metal backpack on.

"May I join you? I am a hero too." Sunfire said, looking up. The others stared at each other.

"Yeah, whatever." Priscella replied. Sunfire was filled with excitement. This was a perfect bonding activity to bring the team together!

* * *

When they arrived at a large, abandoned factory, they found a girl made out of shadows. Around her was a large, purple cloak with animal fur on the ends. In the cloak you could see glowing yellow eyes. On her head was a silver crown with purple jewels.

"Well, Team PSBC and their new friend... You will never take me down! Bwahahaha!" Lord Zola laughed with a cacky and cliche tone. Sunfire looked at the team for orders.

"Who is the leader?" he asked. Lord Zola laughed.

"Silly foreigner. Their team is so bad they don't even have one." she cackled. Priscella sighed.

"Go." she said. The team split up in different directions. Sunfire sighed and shot a few starbolts at Lord Zola, who shielded them.

"Not bad." she admired Sunfire. Priscella opened her backpack and two plane wings came out. She put on a pair of goggles. She took off into the sky. Cator used brainwaves to throw some crates at Lord Zola. Instead, they hit Priscella. She gave Cator a lava-hot glare. Lord Zola laughed. Kevin stretched his arms towards Lord Zola, who dodged. Sunfire blasted an eye bolt at a shelf; crates collapsed onto Lord Zola.

"Is she defeated?" Priscella asked angrily. Lord Zola blasted the crates off. Priscella flew forward again, her wristbands shooting lazers. Kevin and Cator attacked at the same time. Kevin's arms flung forward and Cator's brainwave messed them up. The arms twisted all around Priscella. She screamed as she began to choke. Lord Zola laughed. She lounged back and watched.

"This should seriously be a TV show." she said, relaxing. Sunfire angrily shot some starbolts at her. "Foolish foreigner!" She disappeared into the shadows. She reappeared behind Sunfire and ambushed him. Sunfire blasted her to the ground.

Lord Zola hissed angrily, "You're lucky you've got this dude on your team." She unleashed some shadow minions. The shadows shoved all four heroes into a wall. Sunfire blasted the ones attacking him. He flew over to Lord Zola. She held a bazooka. Sunfire shot an eye blast towards it, which did nothing. The energy from the bazooka connected to Sunfire's eyeblast and flew backwards, hitting the alien boy.

"Argh!" Sunfire cried as he was blasted into the hard floor. Lord Zola cackled evilly and grabbed the test tube she had come here for. She ran away, smiling at the defeated heroes.

"Get off me, you fat butt!" Priscella screeched, eyeing Kevin. He groaned as his arms tried to get off Priscella.

"I'm trying, but Cator is sitting on me!" he snapped back. Cator growled.

"It's only because Priscella's stupid jet wing is digging into my skin, and she won't move it." he yelled back. Sunfire came over to them.

"Friends, please calm down. I can get you out of this." he said, brushing some ash out of his face. He blasted Priscella's jet wing and the group fell apart. They collapsed onto the floor. Kevin's arms retracted. Priscella picked up the broken wing. She grumbled. Cator gave Kevin a dirty look. The three snarled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I CAN'T BE APART OF THIS STUPID TEAM ANYMORE! ALL THE PROGRESS WE'RE MAKING IS GETTING TWISTED UP AND IF IT WASN'T FOR SUNFIRE, WE'D STILL BE TWISTED UP! I CAN'T STAND THIS TEAM ANYMORE! I QUIT! YOU LOSERS CAN FIND LORD ZOLA ON YOUR OWN!" Priscella bellowed, shocking the boys.

"You know what?! I quit too. Forget Lord Zola, the real villain is this team." Cator replied. Sunfire was speechless. He quickly found his voice.

He pleaded, "Friends, please no. You need to help each other and stick together like the glue! You have to stop this Lord Zola because you are a tea-"

"It doesn't matter, Sunfire! This team isn't working. If you're so desperate to find Lord Zola, go and stop her yourself!" Kevin snapped, ignoring his rudeness. Sunfire felt his eyes glow green.

"I did not come here to stop the Lord Zola! I came here to help you become the friends again!" Sunfire cried, but everyone was leaving. Priscella turned around one more time.

"Then you came here for no reason." she said darkly, before leaving Sunfire in the darkness.

* * *

Sunfire sighed and got his bags. If Team PSBC didn't stop Lord Zola, someone would have to. If not, the world would become the shadow dimension. Lord Zola had the test tube, so now she had the power she needed. Sunfire was going to stop this crazy woman by himself. He was going to try before he returned to the Teen Titans. He got out his map to Lord Zola's lair.

"This way." he mumbled, flying into the sky. He pushed past the clouds and wind. He soon made it to a creepy old castle. It was made completely out of bluestone. It had two watch points. Sunfire blasted open the wooden door. A few candles lit up in the tower. Most of the floor was strange, crumbly stone.

"Lord Zola!" he called. He walked on, tightly clutching his backpack. In his right hand was a Titans communicator. It gave Sunfire a sense of security and he knew he could contact his friends just in case. He flew up some crumbling stairs. In his left hand was a green starbolt.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice echoing. A jolt of fear hit him. He turned around, but nothing was there. He began to walk backwards up the stairs.

"I find you should not be moon walking and look where you're going, American." a familiar voice spoke. Sunfire turned around and shot an eye blast. Lord Zola laughed and dodged.

"I am actually from Tamaran, but my home is Earth!" Sunfire corrected, shooting some Starbolts. Lord Zola laughed.

"I see the rest of the team isn't here. What a shame, I was looking forward to Britain's stupidest heroes." Lord Zola hissed darkly, avoiding the starbolts. She ran up the stairs, trailed by Sunfire.

"Even if Team PSBC is not here, I can try and stop you myself!" he growled. He shot the stairs, making them crumble and fall. Lord Zola leaped over these with ease.

"Silly Tamaranean, you will never defeat me. I can be anywhere!" she said mysteriously, disappearing. Sunfire looked around. He couldn't find her. He decided to fly to the top. He quickly zoomed up to the roof, where the moon was shining brightly. Lord Zola was in the sky, collecting energy. It was thick and cloudy and it surrounded the shadow woman.

"No!" Sunfire cried, flying up. He shot a large green bolt at her. She shielded it off.

"Give up." she said. She shot a whisk of black magic at Sunfire, which sent him down to the bottom. He flew up again with fury and shot a eye blast. Lord Zola disappeared into the air. She appeared behind Sunfire. This time he was ready. His hands were glowing with green sunbolts and he threw them at Lord Zola, who vanished again. Sunfire felt himself suddenly being wrapped in shadow. It began to pull him into the shadow dimension.

"Bye bye." Lord Zola waved as Sunfire got pulled into the portal of shadows. He tried to resist, but it was too strong, even for him. Until someone pulled him out. And that person was Kevin. Standing next to him were the former members of Team PSBC.

"TEAM PSBC?" Lord Zola asked, her eyes glowing extra bright.

"Yeah, let's get this over with, Lord Zolly poo." Priscella said. She flew towards Lord Zola, her fixed jet wings shining. She shot lasers at Lord Zola. Sunfire combined some of his starbolts with the lasers. Lord Zola shielded them. She suddenly felt herself being thrown down by Cator's telekinesis. And finally, a pair of hands connected to two long arms smashed into her face.

"You will never beat me!" Lord Zola cried, flying up into the sky and summoning a giant ball of energy.

"Oh yes we will!" Sunfire retorted. He and Priscella combined their lasers. It created a green and red energy blast.

"NO!" Lord Zola bellowed, throwing down her dark magic. Cator used his powers to distract her and Kevin hit her. Then it happened.

The lasers got Lord Zola. She screamed as she disappeared, forever this time. Team PSBC high fived, along with Sunfire.

* * *

They arrived back at the house. Sunfire packed his bags, ready to return to America.

"I wish you could become a team member. We would make you our leader." Priscella said. Sunfire sighed.

"That would be nice, but I have to return to my own team. It was wonderful staying with you. Are you sure you will continue to stay connected?" Sunfire asked. Priscella looked directly at him.

"No. We are not sure." Priscella said. Sunfire looked down sadly. "We will definitely stay connected." She sounded proud. "We knew you were going after Lord Zola. Even though we hated each other, I realized it was a promise we made to the country to stop her. Although you are pretty tough, I knew you wouldn't be able to take her on alone. So I called the guys and we worked out a plan and reunited to help you. And surprisingly, it actually worked. We might stay together a little longer as Lord Zola isn't the only villain around." The boys nodded. Sunfire smiled. He was so proud of them.

"Before I go, I wish to make you the honorary titans." Sunfire said. He gave out three communicators to Team PSBC. "If you ever need help from me, just use your communicators!" He flew near the exit when Kevin snagged his shoulder with his long arm. He handed him a small phone.

"And you will be a honaury member of Team PSBC. Whenever you need us, call kid. Thanks for bringing this team back together." Kevin said. Sunfire nodded and gave three rib-crushing hugs to the team. Then he flew out of the door, back to America.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Robyn asked when Sunfire got back.

"Why, it was simply smashing!" Sunfire replied in a British accent.


	4. The Final Exam

_The Hive academy for extraordinary young people is proud to present this year's top graduates; Gizma, the girl genius whose intellect can conquer any problem with an inventive solution._ Around the girl was a yellow, shiny hive like room. Canons fired lasers at the small girl. She shot missiles out of her jet pack to destroy them. She had short, brown collar-length hair and a small, green jumpsuit which had all kinds of tech connected to it. On her head were goggles with a green and black lens. Her skin was a light cream colour.

 _Hexx, the enchanting sorcerer whose hexes mean bad luck for his enemies._ A young boy wearing a black t-shirt with a purple collar and black and pink leggings shot pink energy out of his hand, which decimated some test bots. His hair was short, pink and shaped like a bull's horns. His eyes were a vibrant pink. His skin was grey and clammy.

 _Massive, the genetically enhanced giant whose strength speaks for itself._ A large woman with long, red hair and small beady eyes crushed some machinery. She wore a green and black suit that crawled over her arms and legs. Only her hands, feet and face were exposed. She also had two fangs poking out from her bottom lip.

 _Well organised, highly trained and combat equipped, these new H.I.V.E agents are the perfect fighting force._ The three took down a large robot and dodged some lasers. _And, for the right price, this ideal team can be yours._ The whole screen blurred with a blue flash.

"Well, Ms Slade?" a stern, male voice asked.

"Impressive. Truly, however robots and obstacle courses only prove so much." a dark, female voice replied. "My plans demand cooperatives who can function in the real world. If your students are going to serve me, they're going to have to pass one final exam." The man looked up at Slade. "Destroy the Teen Titans, and then we'll talk." The man nodded.

* * *

"Aw man, come on! It's gotta be around here someplace!" a tacky voice cried. A large green dog sniffed the ground. "I don't believe this!" Cybornetta whined, lifting the couch off the ground. "How could you lose the remote?!" The green dog turned back into Beast Babe.

"What makes you so sure I lost it?" she asked, looking through some piles of books and paper.

"Uh, because you lose pretty much everything." Cybornetta replied.

Beast Babe scoffed. "Just because I lost your video game-"

"And the toothpaste, and the football, and the waffle iron." Cybornetta interrupted. Beast Babe turned her back on Cybornetta.

"Things disappear! How am I supposed to know where they go?" Beast Babe asked. Cybornetta opened her mouth to argue, but then Beast Babe waved her hand in Cybornetta's face. "Talk to the hand." Cybornetta scowled. Beast Babe did that quite a lot. Cybornetta pushed her hand away.

"How am I supposed to watch TV without a remote?!" Cybornetta groaned. Draven, who had been sitting in a corner and reading a book the whole time got up.

"Simple. You just change the channel." Draven answered dryly. Cybornetta gave him a glare.

"Don't even joke like that." she replied darkly. Draven lowered his eyes.

"I wasn't joking." he muttered.

"Good, because it wasn't funny!" Cybornetta grumbled. "Now come help us look for the remote!"

"This is a pointless argument over a useless device. You are wasting your energy and disrupting my concentration." Draven snorted. Then they started arguing. Robyn and Sunfire suddenly walked in through the door, talking about the speed of light. Their faces were shocked when they saw the scene.

"Woah! Take it easy Titans!" Robyn cried, putting her hands in front of her face. "Combat practice is this afternoon!"

"We must manger dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall get them." Sunfire said, walking to the kitchen. Robyn went over to the arguing titans.

"Okay!" she called, but no one listened. She tried whistling, but that didn't work. "Come on guys!" She tried again. Sunfire, meanwhile, had discovered some gross blue food items in the fridge. He yelped and leaped back in fright and launched the blue stuff from the fridge all over the Titans.

"Eww!" Beast Babe cried, trying to rub it off.

Robyn sighed. "Maybe we should all just go out for pizza."

* * *

But the Titans just argued over what the pizza toppings should be.

"Can we please just order something?" Draven asked a few minutes later.

"As long as it's vegetarian." Beast Babe snorted. Cybornetta gave her a shocked look.

"Come on B, how can you deny the all meaty experience?" she asked. Beast Babe cringed.

"Cy! I've been most of those animals!" she whined. Sunfire suddenly started suggesting all these weird pizza toppings. The other Titans gave him a shocked look.

"Uh, Sun, not all foods are available for pizza toppings." Robyn said. Sunfire looked down sadly.

Gizma eyed the superheroes carefully. Green targets were aimed for their heads.

"Gizma to Hexx. Begin phase one." Gizma said into her communicator. Hexx, who was down on the road made a bus zoom forward out of control. It honked nosily as it headed for a baby in a cram. The Titans looked over and saw the bus. Beast Babe gasped.

"Titans, go!" Robyn cried. Sunfire zoomed down and moved the cram. Cybornetta pushed the bus from the front to try and stop it. But she couldn't. Draven used his magic to pull the breaks. The bus door opened and Cybornetta looked inside.

"Um... don't buses usually have drivers?" she asked. Robyn peered inside the baby carriage.

"And don't baby carriages usually have babies?" she asked. A teddy bear in the carriage snickered.

"Are you pitsnippers normally this stupid?" it asked. It exploded and blew Beast Babe, Robyn and Sunfire a distance away. The bus was suddenly lifted into the air and smashed onto Cybornetta and Draven. The H.I.V.E students revealed themselves. Gizma laughed.

"That was too easy. You guys wanna get pizza?" she asked.

"This isn't over!" Robyn cried from the alleyway. Beast Babe tried to get a banana peel out of her hair. Sunfire's eyes glowed green. Cybornetta blasted the bus off her and Draven.

"We're just getting started!" Cybornetta agreed, getting up.

"Who are these guys? And what's a pitsnipper?" Beast Babe asked.

"We are the H.I.V.E!" Gizma cried.

"Your worst nightmare." Massive added, making a punching motion with her fists.

"And this is attack pattern alpha." Hexx finished. The H.I.V.E split into different directions. Gizma shot lasers at the alleyway titans, which made discarded building parts fall on them. Hexx used his magic on Draven; the boy avoided such power. Cybornetta wrestled Massive, which was interesting as Cybornetta was much smaller than her. Regardless, she was winning. The alleyway Titans got rid of the building parts and got up.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on her back?" Massive asked. Gizma put on rocket on Cybornetta's back.

"Doomed!" Gizma laughed as Cybornetta was blasted into the sky. She screamed as if she was 4 years old. Sunfire flew after her, but couldn't keep up. Hexx went after Draven, trying to kick him. Draven at first dodged, but sadly this didn't keep up.

"You fight like a girl." Hexx snarled.

"And you're gonna scream like one, too!" Gizma jeered, shooting a laser at Draven. He blasted back into Robyn, knocking her over. Beast Babe turned into an elephant. Suddenly she felt her weight being lifted up by Massive.

"Beast Babe! Hang on!" Robyn cried, coming after her. Massive chucked the green girl towards Robyn and knocked her down.

"Is it just me, or are we getting our butts kicked?" Beast Babe asked.

"It's just you." Robyn and Draven replied at the same time.

"Listen up team, I have a plan." Robyn said. However, Beast Babe and Draven were blasted backwards.

"Gee butt snuffer, hope your fancy plan involves you getting fried." Gizma sneered, holding out her laser.

"You'll just have to find out the hard way." Robyn replied. She smiled mischievously. All three H.I.V.E members attacked Robyn, which made the road around her crack. She fell down a hole and into the sewage.

"ROBYN!" Beast Babe cried as she and Draven ran up to the hole.

* * *

Beast Babe sniffed away tears as she and Draven walked into the tower.

"Tell me that didn't just happen." she whimpered. Draven sighed and took off his hood.

"It did just happen. We cannot change the truth. No matter how much we dislike it." Draven replied. Beast Babe rubbed her sore leg as tears fell from her face. Draven used his magic to fix her leg.

"Thanks. Didn't know we had a doctor in the house." Beast Babe said. Draven nodded in thanks. Then the door opened, revealing Cybornetta and Sunfire.

"Maybe y'all should call me Flybornetta. I was half-way to Gotham City before Sun zapped that thing off my back. Now, what did I miss?" Cybornetta asked. Beast Babe burst into tears and Draven hung his head. Cybornetta went over to comfort her friend. "We got our butts kicked, didn't we?"

"Where is Robyn?" Sunfire asked, which did not help Beast Babe at all. Draven sighed.

"We don't know. She could be anywhere. We searched everywhere." Draven answered as Beast Babe continued crying. Draven held out Robyn's belt.

"I do not understand! How could you not find her?! People do not just vanish! There has to be someplace! Go there and look!" Sunfire demanded. Beast Babe stopped crying after chatting with Cybornetta and stood up.

"Come on, Sunflower! This is Robyn we're talking about. I'm sure she'll be back anytime soon." Beast Babe said. Suddenly the door opened. "Awesome timing." Sunfire flew to the door in excitement, expecting to see Robyn. Expect he saw the H.I.V.E.

"Oh no." Beast Babe groaned. Massive cracked her knuckles.

"Oh yes." Hexx replied.

"You may have got lucky last time, but you're in our house now!" Cybornetta snarled. The H.I.V.E invited themselves in.

"Yeah, nice place. We'll take it." Gizma said. Her spider legs carried her through the room. The Titans began to attack. Cybornetta used her blaster on the pint-sized girl.

"Split up!" Cybornetta cried. The Titans separated. Massive went after Sunfire and Draven. Hexx chased Beast Babe who turned into a tiger.

"Here kitty kitty, what's the matter? Afraid of a little bad luck?" Hexx asked, his hands lighting up. Draven and Sunfire ran to the training room.

"Hello gents." Massive said. Her head popped through the wall. Sunfire yelped in surprise.

Cybornetta ran through the tower, away from Gizma and her huge spider legs. Cybornetta hid behind a wall and secretly followed Gizma. Cybornetta walked down into a dark room and the door slammed tight, thinking she was following Gizma. Instead she led herself into a trap. Gizma's face appeared on a screen.

"So, Tin Lady. You got a heart under all that outdated crudwear?" she jeered. Cybornetta didn't say a word. "Not telling? I suppose I'll have to take you apart and find out!" Gizma approached Cybornetta on her spider legs.

Beast Babe had just stopped when Hexx used his powers to make some of the roof fall on her. She fell over. Hexx laughed.

"This just isn't your lucky day." he sneered, approaching Beast Babe. She rubbed her sore head and turned into a t-rex. Hexx smiled evilly and make the ground collapse before her.

Cybonetta stepped away from Gizma who swiped her spider legs at her. Cybornetta grabbed the legs and swung Gizma to the ground. Her tech fell apart. Cybornetta picked up the squealing midget with ease and destroyed the tech on her back. Gizma ran away angrily and Cybornetta looked around for her.

"How are you gonna fight me without your tech?" Cybornetta asked. Gizma hid behind a crate. Cybornetta lifted it up and she suddenly stepped on something. A projector. Gizma faded away and the real one jumped on her back and hacked into her systems.

"Get out of my systems!" Cybornetta cried as she ran around without her control. Gizma smiled at all the tech and pressed a button.

"Projector arm! Cool!" she said. Cybornetta's arm flew off.

"GET OFF ME! STOP!" Cybornetta yelled. Gizma blasted her out the tower. She was soon followed by the other Titans. They landed in the cold water surrounding the tower. The H.I.V.E laughed and Hexx used his powers to make a tsunami wash the titans away. The Titans landed on a beach, far away. Voices ran through their mind, making them cringe.

"So... who else never wants to go surfing again?" Beast Babe asked. Cybornetta gave her a hard stare. Beast Babe stood up angrily, but then Draven pet her shoulder. Cybornetta turned her finger into a blowtorch and tried to fix her leg.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." Sunfire said, approaching Cybornetta.

"I got it." Cybornetta replied, not taking her eye off her leg.

"But you are so damaged and-"

"I got it!" Cybornetta snapped. Sunfire leaped back in shock.

"Hey! He only wanted to help, Cy! Why are you being so rude?" Beast Babe asked, harshly eyeing her friend.

"Why do you think? We got kicked out of our house, a pint sized point jector just took me for a joyride, and in case you haven't noticed, I became left handed!" Cybornetta bellowed back.

"Enough! We need to control our emotions!" Draven snapped. Cybornetta gave him a angry look.

"Or what? Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?" she replied angrily. Sunfire had his back turned to his friends.

"I wish Robyn were here." he muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well she's not! Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost! It's over!" Cybornetta yelled. The Titans looked at their old home.

"Then... the Teen Titans are finished?" Beast Babe sniffled.

"Not yet." a familiar voice said. Robyn was standing on a hill. "Not if I can help it."

* * *

"Higher." Gizma instructed. Two little robots placed Cybornetta's arm on a wall. "To the left. A little more... Perfect! Slade's gonna have kittens when he hears we whipped the Titans up and took their stinking tower." The tower itself had the yellow hive parts added to make the T a H.

Massive was looking in the fridge and Hexx was carrying some of the Titan's clothes.

"Not to mention some of Robyn's favorite clothes. Probably the only good stuff in the house." he said, putting on Robyn's belt. He was also holding Draven's cape.

"Tell me about it. The food here is disgusting." Massive agreed, cringing at the mould in the fridge.

"If you think that's rotten, just look at their music. Crud, snot." Gizma said, chucking CDs in the air. "Mega crud. Snot."

No one noticed Cybornetta's finger turn into a little camera. Its lens was a red colour. It spied on Hexx with Draven's cape on. It also spied on Massive eating all the food. But its main focus was the computers near the front window. The hand sneaked down and passed Hexx, Massive and Gizma. It jumped onto the computer and turned it on. It unlocked the security. Suddenly the tower flashed a bright red. The cupboard doors flapped open then closed. The CDs began shooting out of the storage box.

"Hey!" Gizma shrieked, dodging a CD. She fell over and crawled near the computer, where she saw Cybornetta's arm. Gizma screamed as it wrapped its wires around her. The arm dragged her through the tower and up the vent. A large, magic hand grabbed Hexx and pulled him out of the tower. Massive felt a Starbolt hit her through the tower. The H.I.V.E landed on the roof.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration, but like I said, this isn't over." Robyn said, putting on her belt.

"It's just getting started." Cybornetta agreed as the Titans assembled. The H.I.V.E got up.

"Attack pattern alpha!" Hexx commanded. They separated. Hexx used his powers to remove the roof beneath the Titans, but they leaped off just in time. Massive chased after Beast Babe, who turned into a falcon and flew away. Hexx came after Cybornetta and made part of the roof fall towards her. Cybornetta quickly avoided this. Sunfire shot some starbolts at Hexx.

"Hey Robo Wimp, feel like getting packed?" Gizma asked as she jumped onto Cybornetta.

"Nope," Cybornetta replied. She grinned. "How about you? Robyn, now!" Robyn jumped into the air and launched an explosive onto Gizma's tech. She screamed in agony.

"It's gonna crush my whole system! Get it off me!" she cried. Hexx narrowly avoided Sunfire's starbolts.

"Beast Babe! Now!" Sunfire shouted. Beast Babe turned into a monkey and leaped onto Hexx's face. He blasted his magic everywhere. He finally ripped Beast Babe off his face and threw her upwards.

"Your luck just ran out!" Beast Babe jeered. She turned into a falcon and flew away. Hexx looked around in confusion. Suddenly everything around him began to collapse.

Massive went after Draven. She was about to punch him when suddenly Cybornetta kicked her down. Massive groaned and got up, just to see a green t-rex right behind her. She screamed like a four year old and ran away. Sunfire used a giant starbolt to knock Massive down. Robyn kicked her right in the chest. Massive was launched into Gizma and Hexx.

"Crap it. I'm calling Slade." Gizma huffed. Robyn picked her up.

"Who is Slade?" she asked. Gizma laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know, barf brain?" she asked.

* * *

 _"I assure you such failures are not tolerated in the H.I.V.E. Once the agents have been retrieved from the authorities they will be disciplined." said the grey haired man. "Strictly disciplined."_

 _"Actually your agents served my plan quite well. I never expected them to succeed." Slade lowered her voice. "They were merely messengers and the message has been received." She had a remote in her hand, which she pressed. A image on screen appeared, showing Robyn asking 'Who is Slade?'_

* * *

"No! This is the worst thing! My tunes! They have been... Alphabetized." Beast Babe said, pulling out all the CDs. "How am I ever going to find anything?"

"They went into my room. No one should ever go into my room." Draven hissed darkly, holding some of his capes.

"Someone disposed of all our blue furry food!" Sunfire cried. Cybornetta was looking under the couch.

"You've gotta be kidding me. The whole place has been cleaned and I still can't find the remote!" she complained. Robyn whistled and pointed at the remote on the table. Cybornetta smiled and stood up, taking the remote. The Titans gathered together on the couch.

"I guess we oughta be training for battles, tracking down clues and trying to figure out who Slade is." Cybornetta said. Robyn smiled.

"We will. But right now, I'm just happy to be apart of the team." she said, switching on the TV.


	5. Nevermore

**A/N: Requested chapter.**

* * *

Sunfire knocked heavily on Draven's door. "Friend Draven? Are you wishing to do the bro-time? We could play the video games, kick the butt, do the hanging out-"

"No." Draven grumbled.

Sunfire continued anyway. "Maybe we could-"

"NO." Draven snapped.

Sunfire looked down sadly. "But our fellow female Titans have disappeared and-"

"Look Sunfire, just hang out on your own. Like I do. Besides, they'll be back any second." Draven replied. Sunfire sighed. Since last night with an experience with Dr. Light, Draven had been super grumpy. He had been in his room all day. Sunfire, unlike his male friend, didn't like being on his own. He flew back to Ops. The female titans came back. They were carrying shopping bags.

"Friends! You have returned!" Sunfire cried.

"This is heavy!" Beast Babe whined, dropping one of the bags. Cybornetta sighed and picked it up. The female titans put the bags away and returned to Ops. Robyn turned on the TV.

"Friend Robyn, I have some concerns about our friend Draven. He has been acting more angry than normal. Is this another Earth custom I am unaware of?" Sunfire asked the Girl Wonder.

"Draven is complicated. After that event with Dr Light last night, he just needs to calm down a bit. Let him be by himself and he'll be better later. Trust me." Robyn replied. Sunfire nodded in gratitude. Cybornetta was looking through the fridge. Beast Babe was eating tofu.

"Ugh, there's too much soy milk!" Cybornetta muttered. Beast Babe scowled. Then suddenly Draven entered the kitchen.

"Hey Draven! Want some tofu?" Beast Babe offered, holding a plate of fresh, shiny tofu.

"No." Draven replied, his hood over his face.

Beast Babe frowned. "Are you sure? You've been in your room all day. Unless you're eating Dr Light after you fried her last night-"

"NO!" Draven snapped, which caused the tofu to explode and melt all over Beast Babe. Cybornetta squeaked in fright and banged her head on the fridge roof. Sunfire flew over to the kitchen.

"Friends! Draven, you are the okay?" he asked. Draven gave him a dark glare and left the kitchen. Beast Babe shrank back in discomfort. Cybornetta gave her a glare. She grabbed Beast Babe's arm and dragged her out of the kitchen. Sunfire sighed and went over to his room, when he heard some awfully strange noises from Draven's room. Small patches of shadows were peeking out from under the door.

"Friend Draven?" he asked. The alien knocked on the door. "Are you the okay?" No answer. Sunfire put his hand on the handle. More noises. They sounded like some kind of screeching. _Just let him be by himself and he'll be better later. Trust me_. The words pounded in Sunfire's head. He began to turn away, but the urge to help his friend grew stronger. Sunfire and Draven usually got on okay, even though Draven usually ignored the latter and never wanted to do anything with him. Regardless, Draven was a team member. Sunfire opened the door.

"Hello?" he asked softly. There was nobody in the room. Draven's room reflected his personality. It was dark, gothic with books spilled on the floor. There were parchments with spells and enchantments. Sunfire knew he was disrespecting Draven's privacy. But this was just a little checkup on his friend. On Draven's desk was a little mirror. Sunfire touched it. 4 creepy red eyes glowed within the mirror. Suddenly a large red hand grabbed Sunfire and pulled him into the mirror. He felt himself being twirled around in a large, red portal. He was dropped onto a small island.

"Hello? Draven? Where am I?" Sunfire asked, immediately regretting going to Draven's room. He looked around the strange, dark place. It was black as night, speckled with red dots. There were lots of little islands. He was standing on a moon-like surface.

"Friend Draven?" he called again into the black abyss. Suddenly the rocks in front of him formed a path. Sunfire followed the path, hovering slightly above the ground. "Friend Draven?" He looked around nervously. He did not like this place.

"Turn back!" a little voice croaked.

"Who is there?" Sunfire asked, looking around nervously. His hands glowed green. A group of small ravens approached him. He looked down at them. Suddenly their beaks became razors. Sunfire squeaked and shot some sunbolts at them. The ravens avoided them and came right for him.

"Stay away!" Sunfire cried, shooting more sunbolts. He took flight and the birds chased him around.

"Hey Sunfire!" a cheerful voice called. Sunfire turned around. Suddenly all the birds came at him at once. They knocked him into an island with a dead tree. He landed upside down, right next to the tree. Sunfire was sick of these birds and blasted them all away.

"What's happening, my fave bro?" the cheerful voice asked. It was Draven wearing a pink cloak. Sunfire was shocked.

"Draven?" he asked. The pink cloaked Draven laughed. Sunfire smiled and was about to pull his friend into a hug, then he remembered that Draven hated hugs. "Friend! I apologize for going into your room. But where are we? And why is your cloak pink? Are you the okay?" He asked as he looked at Draven from his upside down position. Draven smirked and helped his friend up.

"We are in a very special place! My cloak is pink because that is my favorite colour! We can be matching, you with your pink hair and me with my pink cloak! And I couldn't be feeling any better!" Draven cheered. To Sunfire's surprise, Draven gave him a hug. Sunfire smiled.

"I am glad to hear you are unharmed! Now, how do we leave this special place?" Sunfire asked. Draven jumped up with excitement. He pointed to a strange archway.

"Just through there is the exit! But I warn you dude, you may not want to go now!" Draven said brightly. Sunfire gave his friend a confused look.

"But... we do want to go back to the tower... right?" he asked. Draven smiled.

"Very well! But don't say I didn't warn ya!" he said cheerfully as he ran through the archway, pretending to be a plane. Sunfire flew after him. They entered a land that had cakes and smelt like cake. Draven jumped through the land like a little bunny.

"Friend! Wait!" Sunfire called, panting as he caught up to his friend.

"For what? There's too much fun to be had, BFF!" Draven cried. Sunfire gave him a weird look. Suddenly Draven disappeared.

"DRAVEN?!" Sunfire asked in shock. "Where are you? Friend?!"

* * *

"Draven?" Robyn asked. The girls had surrounded the goth boy on the roof. He suddenly let out a silly laugh. He turned bright red and muttered something. He disappeared into his room, where the mirror was on the floor.

"Oh no.." he muttered.

* * *

"Friend Draven? Friend?" Sunfire asked as he flew through the cake land. "Wherever you are, I wish to find you so that we can return to the tower!" He walked through another archway. He was back in the black abyss.

"Draven?" He called into the abyss. Suddenly Draven reappeared in front of him. His cloak was now grey. Sunfire grinned. "Friend! You have returned! Where did you go? May we leave this strange place?" The Draven stooped down in depression. Sunfire looked upset. "Are you the okay? Have I given you the sadness?" Suddenly the ground cracked and blue walls emerged.

"Do not fear, friend! We shall fly out!" Sunfire cried, flying up to the sky. He was shocked by some kind of spell near the top. Sunfire squeaked in pain and dropped back down.

"It's a maze. You can't get out. I can take you through, but you won't like me anymore after it. You already hate me." Draven said, bowing his head in shame. Sunfire pet his friend's back.

"I do not hate you! You are my friend and the only other male acquaintance on the team!" Sunfire retorted. Draven dropped his head, his hair slopping. He began to walk through the maze.

"I'm so sorry for ignoring you. I am such an awful person. I never talked to you, hung out with you, be nice to you. All I did was yell at you. I am no friend." Draven said as they passed a corner.

Sunfire's expression became sad. "I do not understand... I am… not your friend?" he asked. Draven just looked more depressed.

"It doesn't seem like it..." he replied. Sunfire sighed. He followed Draven through the maze.

"Remember the time you wanted to play a video game with me and I yelled at you? I'm sorry for that." Draven apologized.

"Very well, fellow Titan Draven that is not my friend." Sunfire replied.

"That's me. A fellow titan." Draven sighed. "And remember when I shoved you out of the way for no reason? I'm so sorry." Sunfire didn't respond. The two arrived at the end of the maze. Two statues were on both sides of the exit. Their eyes glowed red and they joined together. The fusion had four arms. Two swords appeared in two of its hands.

"I told you you wouldn't like me anymore. After all, I'm just a fellow Titan." Draven said, suddenly disappearing. The statue approached Sunfire. He gasped in shock and leaped back.

* * *

Robyn sighed and flicked through the channels.

"I'm going to see Draven." Beast Babe announced, getting up.

"No, you are not." Cybornetta retorted, pulling her friend down.

"But he's acting super weird! And Sunfire's disappeared too!" Beast Babe cried. Robyn shifted uncomfortably.

"Draven said he wanted to be alone. We need to respect that. As for Sunfire, I have no idea where he is. I haven't seen him since breakfast." Cybornetta replied. She frowned. "Where could they be?"

* * *

Sunfire neatly dodged the swipe from the statue's sword. "No fighting please! I wish to return to the tower!" he yelped. He kicked the statue's hand, which made it crumble and crack. It swung its sword at Sunfire and knocked him down. The alien leaped to his feet and kicked the statue in the chest. It waddled backwards. Sunfire felt his eyes glow green when suddenly it got up and grabbed him tightly. He struggled against its grip.

"WOOHOO!" an excited voice yelled. Draven, wearing a dark green cloak kicked the statue very hardly. It fell to the ground. Sunfire fell out of its grasp. "Take that, sucker!" Draven let out a gut busting laugh. The statue got up and swung its swords at Draven. He smiled and dodged neatly. He made a peace sign with his fingers and sliced the statue in half.

"Oh yeah! High five, Sunfire my bro!" Draven cheered, leaping over to the alien.

"Hmph. I thank you for assisting me. We should continue to the exit." Sunfire said, turning his back. Draven gave him a confused look.

"Come on Sunny! You aren't afraid of a little fist bump, are ya?" Draven asked, going in front of Sunfire.

"Yeah, come on Sunfire!" a cheerful voice agreed. Another Draven appeared, wearing a pink cloak.

"He doesn't want to. We're just a fellow Titan." sighed a third Draven, wearing a grey cloak. Sunfire stepped back in shock.

"There are three Dravens?" he asked. "But how?"

"They are my emoticlones. And you are in my mind!" a fourth Draven snapped. He was wearing the traditional blue cloak. "That mirror you used was for meditation! Not a toy!"

"I apologize, fellow Titan Draven. I did not know your mirror was a portal. Maybe I should not have bothered to enter your room and listened to friend Robyn. Now fellow Titan, will you take me to the tower?" Sunfire asked, turning his back again. Draven sighed and landed next to him.

"I was just about to." he said. Sunfire was about to reply when suddenly lots of ravens flew off the dead trees. A large, dark red tornado-like thing burst from the ground. Out of it, a red demon with flowing white hair and glowing yellow eyes emerged. Her skin was wrinkled and she had sharp teeth.

"Hatred shall rule." she hissed. Sunfire leaped back in fright.

"Let's just say I have issues with my mother. Very bad ones." Draven grumbled. The demon roared. She approached Draven and shot a red hot eyeblast at him. Sunfire turned to run away.

"Come, fellow Titan. We must go." he said. The demon shot another eyeblast, this time at Sunfire which knocked him down. Draven flew in front of him and shielded him.

* * *

"Come on Cy, I'm starting to get worried!" Beast Babe complained.

"No! We have to leave him alone!" Cybornetta snapped.

"But he could be hurt!" Beast Babe argued. The girls stood up.

"He'll be fine, B!" Cybornetta replied, looking down at her friend.

"He's been acting up all day! Something is wrong and we can't ignore that!" Beast Babe snapped, jumping around frantically.

"He's Draven! He will be fine!" Cybornetta replied.

"THAT'S IT! If you two are going to argue, do it somewhere else!" Robyn suddenly yelled, glaring at them. She turned back around and focused on the TV. Cybornetta sighed.

* * *

"Get out!" Draven moaned at Sunfire. The demon's fire whipped around Draven's shield. Sunfire turned around and looked at the exit portal.

"I do not wish to leave you here." he said.

"You ignored my rules once and you ended up in my mind! If you ignore them again... who knows what will happen? I'll deal with it, Sunfire. Go." Draven replied as he shielded off more fire. Sunfire turned once again, facing the portal.

 _I... am... not your friend?_

 _It seems like it..._

 _Just let him be by himself and he'll be better later._

 _That's me. A fellow titan._

 _I'll deal with it, Sunfire._

Voices ran in his head. Sunfire clenched his fists. He turned towards the portal and slowly walked over there. He looked back.

"If I lose you'll be stuck in here forever! Go!" Draven cried, pushing Sunfire closer to the portal. He turned around and looked at his fellow titan. Draven flew up and zapped the demon with little lashes of magic. The demon hit Draven and knocked him out. She held him in his hand.

"Rage shall consume you." the demon hissed. Suddenly a large dead tree hit the demon's leg.

"You shall let my fellow titan go!" Sunfire yelled, whacking the tree against her leg. The demon laughed.

"Your fellow titan?" she sneered. She shot an eye blast at the alien. Sunfire squeaked and dodged it. He jumped up and punched the demon hardly in the chest, which made her wobble. She dropped Draven. The demon screamed as she fell off the edge and into the abyss. Sunfire ran over to his friend and caught his cloak before he also fell into the abyss.

"Sunfire?" Draven asked. "I thought you didn't like me. I thought I was just a 'fellow Titan' to you."

"You may not be my friend, but you are still a Titan. I still need to look out for you. Besides, there are others who have an acquaintanceship with you." Sunfire replied sternly. He showed no happiness.

"Sunfire?" Draven asked.

Sunfire replied, "Yes, fellow Titan?"

"I... I..." Draven began. He was interrupted by the return of the great red demon.

"Feel my fury!" the demon screamed, unleashing yellow power onto the men. Draven flew up and used his magic on the demon. But it wasn't enough. Sunfire squeaked and tried to hide, as he felt powerless. The demon tried to shoot eye blasts at the running alien.

"Sunfire! Fly!" Draven yelled, barely dodging the demon's hand.

"I cannot!" Sunfire cried.

"Why?" Draven shouted in response. Sunfire sighed.

"Because you said that I was not your friend..." he replied, hiding behind a rock. Draven squeaked as the demon shoved him onto the moon-like ground.

"Yes, you are. You came back for me, even when I told you to go. You came back for me even when I was acting strange. You looked out for me, even when I was being mean and snappy. I consider _that_ a friendship. Don't make me say that again, I hate cheesy words. But it's true." Draven said as the demon grabbed him. Sunfire put his hands to his head. He looked up.

"You shall let my friend go." Sunfire commanded, flying up to the demon. His eyes and hands glowed a bright green. Sunfire shot a barrage of sunbolts at the demon, making her cringe. She dropped Draven. Sunfire zoomed over and grabbed him. Draven opened his eyes. The two smiled at each other before attacking the demon. Sunfire and Draven shot a combined blast at the demon's chest, making her fall. She growled and got up, shooting a barrage of fire at Sunfire.

* * *

Beast Babe grinned. "Hey Robyn, do you think-"

"No." Robyn replied. She was not in the mood for arguing. Beast Babe mumbled something and trotted away.

* * *

Draven shielded the fire with his dark magic and shot some more magic at the demon. She hissed and pushed aside the magic like it was nothing. The two Titans hid behind a large rock.

"She's too strong. I'll never defeat her, even with your help." Draven sighed. Sunfire gripped his hand.

"Maybe there is someone else we can call?" he suggested. Draven shook his head. "Perhaps your clones?"

"It still wouldn't be enough. None of my other sides have the power we need." Draven replied.

"Not alone, but together, we can make a difference." Sunfire said, looking sternly into Draven's purple eyes. "Besides, I am here too, friend." Draven smiled as Sunfire flew away to distract the demon. Draven crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Dravens began appearing all around him, all with different colours and looks. The Dravens flew up into the sky and became one giant entity. His cloak became white and his eyes glowed.

"Yahh!" Sunfire yelled as he shot lots of starbolts at Trigon. The demon however shot a barrage of ravens at the alien. They surrounded him and forced him onto the ground. Suddenly, the large Draven was behind the demon.

"You are going back where you belong!" the Draven hissed, as his magic whipped around the demon.

"NEVER!" the demon screamed, breaking free. Draven's eyes and hands filled with magic. He shot a large blast of it against the demon's. It became a large battle. Draven grunted as he pushed his magic further against his mother's. It demolished her into a little Draven with a red cloak and four eyes. It looked up and went into Draven himself. There was a flash of smoke and Draven returned to normal.

"Friend Draven! You did it! You defeated the demon!" Sunfire cried as his friend collapsed into his arms. "You are the okay now." Draven opened his eyes.

"Thanks. There's something I haven't said today." Draven said, almost smiling. Sunfire grinned.

"You're most welcome! May we return to the tower now?" Sunfire asked. Draven nodded.

* * *

"BEAST BABE, STOP!" Cybornetta groaned. She tried to pull her friend away from Draven's bedroom door with some help from Robyn.

"But Cy!" Beast Babe complained. Suddenly the door opened, revealing both Sunfire and Draven. Beast Babe raised her brow. "Where have you guys been?"

"Just chilling out." Draven replied. "Hey... I'm kind of hungry. I can't believe I missed breakfast. We should have a late breakfast." That got everyone worked up. Cybornetta chased after Beast Babe as she tried to cook tofu eggs again and Robyn went to watch them, as she found it quite comedic.

"So, you wanna go watch the cooking drama too? Or maybe hang out? Play video games? I'm sure the cooker girls won't mind if we use their system." Draven suggested. Sunfire smiled.

"Truthfully, I was actually wishing to do the meditation with you." he replied. Draven gave him a strange look.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Sunfire nodded. "Very well." Sunfire followed him into his bedroom. The two boys crossed their legs and hovered above the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Draven and Sunfire said sequentially.

"Sunfire?" Draven asked.

"Yes, friend?" Sunfire responded.

"If you want to, after this we can play video games." Draven told him.

Sunfire smiled. "Okay."


	6. Back and Forth

"This game is pointless." Draven scoffed. He and Sunfire were playing a video game.

"Your playing is pointless! You're suppose to jump over the mushroom, not run over it!" Beast Babe exclaimed dramatically. Sunfire smiled.

"The little flower people are dancing!" he cried cheerfully.

"No! You need to destroy them! They're disguised as land mines!" Beast Babe screeched.

"Oh..." Sunfire mumbled as it said 'failed' on the game screen. Beast Babe shook her head in disapproval. "Shall we play again?"

"Knock yourself out." Draven replied, putting his game controller in Sunfire's hands.

"Wait! Draven, where are you going?" Beast Babe asked.

"My room." Draven's reply was muttered.

Beast Babe retorted, "But you always go in your room and-"

"No." Draven interrupted.

"What's happening?" Cybornetta asked as she carried a box of tools through the living room.

"Draven going to la la land." Beast Babe responded briskly. Draven shot her a glare and disappeared.

"Just let him do that. He's a private dude. You sometimes wonder what it's like to be him..." Cybornetta commented before walking off with the auto parts. Beast Babe sighed.

"Perhaps you wish to play the video games with me?" Sunfire asked, standing up.

Beast Babe replied, "No thanks." Suddenly the tower flashed red and sirens went off. The Titans assembled in the main room.

"It's a bank robbery from a new villain." Robyn said as she checked information.

"Wonderful. I love new villains." Draven grumbled sarcastically. The titans left the tower and arrived at the crime scene, where a new villain was swiping money. He had a suit made completely out of ice and his skin was dark. His eyes were crystal blue and he had an ice mask on that covered most of his face, apart from the area around his eyes. Ice crystals pointed up from his head and hands. On his chest, the crystal ice formed a heart shape with a crack through it. It glowed bright blue.

"You better give that money back before it gets cold." Robyn growled. The villain turned around to face the teens. He shot a bolt of ice at them, making the floor slippery. The Titans avoided this and leaped in all different directions. Sunfire flew towards the villain at first, shooting his sunbolts. The villain surrounded himself in a shield of ice. Sunfire blew it to bits. The villain shot a blast of snow at the alien and knocked him down.

"Yo frosty!" Cybornetta called. She fired her cannon at the villain. It knocked him down to the ground, but he quickly got back up. He shot blasts of ice at Cybornetta and jammed her cannon blaster.

"Oh man." she groaned. The villain bombarded her with snow. A green ram charged towards him. He whipped around and shot an ice bolt at the ground, making Beast Babe fall over. She smacked her head on the ground. She turned into a human and rubbed her head.

"I think I got a brain freeze." she moaned. Draven, with his hood on, made a few safes from the bank fly towards the villain. He quickly leaped out of the way and shot ice bolts at the half demon. Draven shielded them off but wasn't quick enough to avoid the villain's blizzard, which sent him into a building. Robyn came forward, deflecting ice bolts using her staff. She grapple-hooked out of the way of a snow blast. She shot a few birdarangs towards the villain and watched him stagger back. Then he began to do something strange. The ground beneath him cracked and a portal appeared.

"No!" Robyn shouted, running towards him. Sunfire jumped up suddenly and flew after her. He was followed by Cybornetta, then Beast Babe. Draven sighed, trying to use his magic to stop everyone. Suddenly the portal's magic was playing with his magic. Robyn leaped down into the portal after the villain, followed by the others. Draven cried out for them to stop, finding himself being sucked into the portal. His chakra glowed a bright white. They fell into the portal. Robyn grabbed onto the villain's waist. The Titans landed in a strange, wintery world. But that wasn't the only strange thing.

"Um.. why am I tan?" Beast Babe asked from Sunfire's body.

"You've gotta be kidding..." Draven grumbled from Beast Babe's body.

"Where is Robyn? What has happened?" Sunfire asked from Cybornetta's body.

"Titans?" Cybornetta asked, getting up with Draven's body. "What the heck?" She looked at her strange new appearance, then the environment.

"What is this place?" Beast Babe asked, looking around.

"I... I am cold..." Sunfire said, quite confused. The area around the Titans was a winter wonderland. There were thick piles of ice and snow. A light blizzard made its way through the sky.

"Tell me about it." Draven muttered, covering himself up.

"Very well. Robyn has disappeared, we are in a strange dimension, we have switched bodies and we do not know how to go back to normal or use each other's powers or-"

"Erm, thanks Sun, but I think we should focus on how to _solve_ our problems." Cybornetta said, looking at the windy environment. She accidentally tripped over. Thanks to Draven's magic, she caused a pile of snow to explode and send Beast Babe flying onto her back.

"Cybornetta, you have to control your emotions. The more you feel, the more energy you unleash." Draven told Cybornetta. Beast Babe grumpily got up. She pulled at Sunfire's clothing.

"Dude, Sunfire, how can you stand having such itchy clothing?" she asked. Sunfire shrugged.

"Maybe we should start looking around for a sign." Cybornetta said as the Titans gathered together. She cast a weird look at Sunfire in her body, who was taller. "It's weird being shorter." she muttered. Draven sighed. Beast Babe looked around at the strange snowy environment, then at Cybornetta.

"You think it's weird being shorter? It's _way_ weirder being taller. After all, I'm actually taller than you for once." she replied. Suddenly, a group of creatures made out of icicles approached the titans. Their eyes glowed a bright yellow. "Um... you guys seen a girl with a red t-shirt, red skirt, green leggings, black hair and a mask?" Beast Babe asked. The creatures roared and shot icicles at the Titans.

"Yikes! Sunfire, how do you use sunbolts?" Beast Babe asked as one of them approached her.

"You must feel righteous fury! Boundless confidence!" Sunfire replied. He tried to tackle an ice man.

"Okie dokie! Righteous fury!" Beast Babe grinned. Then frowned. "I can do that... Um..." One of the icy creatures grabbed her leg. "Righteous fury... Righteous fury…" she muttered as they chucked her into the snow.

"Draven! How do I levitate things?" Cybornetta yelped as she threw a punch at one of ice men, then rubbed her sore and cold hand. "I am _not_ used to this."

"You must find your center and focus your energy on the item you want to lift." Draven replied as he karate-kicked an ice man's hand, which failed completely. Cybornetta closed her eyes and tried to focus on lifting an icicle, when a snowblast hit her in the chest and sent her flying. She growled. A pile of snow exploded, thanks to her magic. Black magic surrounded her like a fire.

"Friend Cybornetta! How do I use the sonic cannon!" Sunfire yelled, narrowly avoiding an ice blast.

"You have to pull and release your arm! Pull it back then release it, Sunfire!" Cybornetta groaned, trying to wipe snow off her chest. Sunfire looked around in confusion. He pulled his arm back, which opened the cannon. It let out a hot blast of energy, which swallowed an ice man.

"I am victorious!" Sunfire cheered, jumping up with glee.

"Not quite." Draven replied, shaking off all the snow around him. More ice men approached the alien in the robot body. Sunfire pulled his arm back again and got the cannon out. Suddenly an ice man jumped on his back and shoved him into a large block of ice. Cybornetta got to her feet again. She put her fingers to her head.

"Focus your energy..." she muttered quietly. More ice men came towards her. Cybornetta put Draven's hood on. Dark magic made a pile of snow lurch towards the ice men, but barely did any damage. Draven sighed.

"Beast Babe, how do I turn into animals?" he asked bitterly, standing up. Beast Babe smiled.

"Well, you sorta gotta find your inner beast. Like, _be_ an animal." Beast Babe responded, avoiding more ice men. She muttered the words 'righteous fury.'

"Nevermind." Draven muttered as he hid behind a mountain of ice. More ice men approached him. Cybornetta went over to help Sunfire up. The two were standing up when suddenly more ice men shoved them into the thick, white powder that is snow.

"I don't think we can win. We need to get outta here. Draven, how do I fly?" Cybornetta asked. She and Sunfire stood up again, avoiding the ice men.

"You know those spell words I always say? Use those, and like I said before, focus." Draven answered as he ran for his life.

"And how do _I_ fly?" Beast Babe asked, dodging an icy blast.

"You must _feel_ flight! Think of something joyful, and you will fly!" Sunfire answered. The Titans assembled in a small huddle.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Cybornetta muttered. She suddenly shot into the sky like a missile.

"Oh, excellent. Like you will do any better." Draven told Beast Babe. The ice men closed in.

"Joyful thought.." Beast Babe whispered. She felt her feet lift off the ground. "Easy! These suckers will never catch me!" She awkwardly held out her new legs to the others. The boys raised an eyebrow. "Come on guys, I carry Cybornetta as pterodactyl all the time and I'm Sunfire, so I'm like, super strong." Draven sighed and grabbed onto one of her legs and Sunfire grabbed onto the other.

"Okay Beast Babe, you can do this!" the girl cried as she lifted into the sky. "See, easy as pi- AHHH!" she screamed. Cybornetta flew into her and everyone plummeted to the ground. Draven sighed as the ice men came towards them. Beast Babe screamed again as the ice men's icicles came right for them. Sunfire, using Cybornetta's cannon blasted one of them away.

"At least one person knows how to use a weapon." Draven groaned. The Titans stood back to back. A couple of piles of snow and ice exploded around thanks to Cybornetta. Draven shook his head.

"We can try flying again, Cy!" Beast Babe chirped. "It's not too hard, well, for me anyway because flying is super easy and-"

"Gee, thanks for the help." Cybornetta spat. Energy surrounded her. "I don't know how to control or stop it!"

"You need to focus and close out all sounds and actions, then say the words." Draven told her. Black energy surrounded his real body. Cybornetta muttered the words while the other Titans attempted to fight off the ice men. Beast Babe hovered a little in the air. She grabbed the real Sunfire and looked at Draven. Cybornetta zoomed into the sky again, with Draven grabbing one of her legs. Beast Babe caught up.

"Erm... when and how do I stop?" Cybornetta asked nervously. She did not like this flying experience. Dark magic escaped from her and almost made Beast Babe drop Sunfire.

"Just look at the ground and imagine - WAIT!" Draven shouted. He and Cybornetta fell down into a thick pile of snow. Beast Babe sighed and landed herself and Sunfire near them.

"I do not like flying." Cybornetta said nervously. "Don't make me do that too often." Draven shook his head.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least you actually flew this time and even though you got afraid and nearly penetrated Sunfire and I then you crash landed, it wasn't my fault!" Beast Babe exclaimed. Cybornetta glared at her and Sunfire looked up. Draven shook off more snow.

"And we're back to square one. Excellent." the half-demon snorted, looking around. It was true. They were more stuck and lost than ever, the blizzard picking up.

"At least there aren't any ice dudes around this time." Beast Babe said, looking at the crystallized water.

"Like that would make a difference. The snow is bad enough already." Draven replied draftily. "Great flying and magic use by the way, Cybornetta. A penguin could've done a better job."

"At least I actually used my powers! You didn't use Beast Babe's once!" Cybornetta snapped. The black energy returned.

"It wouldn't have made a difference. We were already failing. Even when Sunfire used your cannon and Beast Babe took flight." Draven huffed and crossed his arms. The black magic continued the grow around Cybornetta.

"Oh yeah, flying was cool." Beast Babe said dreamily. Draven rolled his eyes. Sunfire turned his back on the others.

"I wish Robyn were here. She would know what to do." he whimpered.

"Well she's not! How are we even supposed to find her or even get around this place if we keep running into crazy snowmen with icicles for a brain?!" Cybornetta yelled. Dark magic made the snow crack.

"Okay, before Cybornetta causes an avalanche, we should at least try and figure out a way to find some kind of sign." Beast Babe said. Cybornetta glared at her.

"Maybe we could try going into that creepy ice cave." Draven said, pointing at a large, blue icy cave. The titans looked at it.

"Definitely creepy, but it could be our only hope at this point." Cybornetta sighed. The black magic around her finally disappeared. The Titans walked towards it and looked inside. It was a pale blue and twinkled like the night sky. The cavern seemed to go on forever.

"So... how long are we gonna be walking for?" Beast Babe asked as the Titans entered the cave./p

"It depends if we find something. We probably will, as it is the only structure in this whole ice world." Draven roughly replied. Sunfire looked around nervously.

"I have the feelings of doubt." he commented.

"Well, it's this or more walking around in circles in wet snow." Cybornetta replied as she gazed at icicles. "We could maybe try getting to understand each other's powers more while we walk, or something like that." The other Titans looked at each other. Draven groaned.

"Maybe we should slow our pace a bit, so we don't move too quickly into this cave." he said. "Then we can talk."

* * *

Robyn awoke in a thick haze of ice, looking up at the villain.

"Where are we? Where are my friends?" she asked. The villain threw a barrage of ice bolts at her. Robyn jumped out of the way and threw a few birdarangs at him. The villain chucked out big blasts of snow at the teen girl. "Who are you?" Robyn hit a few snowballs back using her staff.

"Call me Heartthrob." the villain hissed, shooting ice at Robyn's feet. "And you are in my lair." Robyn jumped free from the ice.

"Nice lair, but I'd prefer something cooler. You know where my friends are?" Robyn asked, holding out her staff. "And if they are here, how do we get out?"

"Don't care." Heartthrob replied, shooting enchanted snowballs at Robyn. "Besides, you are my prisoner now." The teenage girl leaped forward, throwing birdarangs at the villain.

"I'm no prisoner." she muttered, narrowly avoiding another ice bolt.

"Oh now you are." Heartthrob hissed, as icicles broke from the ground and captured Robyn. She growled and tried to break free.

"Let me go!" Robyn cried. The ice froze all over her. The villain laughed evilly. He walked over to the girl, whose body was now covered in thick ice. She was slowly freezing to death.

"What a nice ornament." he said. His lair was a large room made out of ice and thick white snow. There was a large, icy door on one side of the room and an icy throne on the other. Suddenly an icicle was raised, covered in dark magic. It whacked the villain over the head. Heartthrob got to his feet and shot a few snow blasts around. A blue cannon ray sent the villain into the wall.

"Who's there?" Heartthrob asked, getting to his feet. A sunbolt blasted at his feet, making him trip over.

"Yo frosty face!" Cybornetta taunted, shooting many icicles at the villain. "Get a taste of your own medicine!" Sunfire ran over to Robyn's prison.

"Robyn!" he cried, banging on the ice.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Cybornetta yelled, making the ice around Robyn melt. Sunfire leaped up with surprise and hugged Robyn.

"Robyn! You are unharmed!" he cried. Robyn gave him a look of shock.

"Sunfire?!" she gasped.

"Long story." Draven said, coming out from behind the ice. Robyn shook her head in confusion. Suddenly ice men appeared all around them.

"Not these guys again." Beast Babe moaned, flying a few meters in the air. The ice men charged towards them, throwing blasts of snow. Beast Babe shot a few sunbolts at them, which made the ice men crackle and fall. "Yes!" Suddenly one of the ice men jumped onto her and brought her down. "Dammit."

"I shall use the cannon!" Sunfire announced. He shot a large blue ray at some of the ice men. One of them put ice over his cannon. "Oh dear... I believe I am 'screwed?'"

"Not yet!" Cybornetta yelled, raising ice from the ground. The ice men avoided the attack and shot a barrage of snowballs at her, covering her with snow. "Oh man." Draven and Robyn looked at each other. Robyn sighed and threw a couple of birdarangs at the ice men, making them fall over. Draven and Robyn leaped in opposite directions as the ice men came for them.

"I am Sunfire! Feel my wrath!" Beast Babe yelled, shooting a sunbolt at the ice men and completely missing. The ice men looked like they were laughing, when suddenly an ice block crushed them thanks to Cybornetta's magic. Heartthrob sat on his throne and watched the fight.

"You're just going to sit there like a coward?" Robyn asked, running towards him. She jumped out of the way of ice bolts. She threw a few birdarangs, which Heartthrob avoided.

"The booyah!" Sunfire yelled. He knocked out another ice man. The Titans stood together, back to back. The ice men collapsed before their eyes.

"Did we win?" Beast Babe asked, looking at them. Suddenly the ice men glowed and joined together, creating a gigantic figure.

"You just had to ask." Draven groaned. The ice man, who towered above the Titans, roared. A couple of snow and ice piles exploded, due to half demon magic. Cybornetta shrugged innocently. She tried shooting a few blasts of dark magic at the ice giant, but that did nothing. Beast Babe shot a few sunbolts. The creature deflected them. Cybornetta's sonic cannon was helpless too. The other Titans looked at Draven, when suddenly the ice monster thrashed them all into the cavern wall.

"Mega brain freeze." Beast Babe groaned. The other Titans just stared at her.

"Give up, little child." Heartthrob said as he tried to hit Robyn. "You followed me into my world, now you will never get out."

"We'll see about that." Robyn replied, kicking him in the chest. Heartthrob laughed.

"Your friends will be helpless against my ice slaves and you are no match for me. You will have to stop eventually and bow before me." the villain hissed. Robyn fell to the ground. She turned around and saw the giant ice man attacking the others. Heartthrob grabbed her shirt.

"Erm.." Beast Babe grumbled as the team narrowly avoided the attack from the ice giant. She looked at Draven. "Draven! Turn into a t-rex! Think big! Like, really big and ferocious!"

Draven groaned and put his hands to his head. "Think big. That's not my thing." he muttered. Then again, his friends were getting crushed by an evil ice man, so maybe he could let it slide. _Think big..._ He watched Cybornetta get thrown into Beast Babe... Then Sunfire onto both of them. Robyn was getting beat up by Heartthrob...

 _Focus.. Think big… Ferocious.. Big…_

Suddenly the ice man came right for him. _Come on, think big!_ He watched as his friends tried again to distract the ice creature. _Think... Big..._ Robyn getting hit...

"Ha ha." the villain jeered. He held Robyn in his clutches. Suddenly there was a roar, not from the ice man, but from a dinosaur. A green t-rex whacked the crazy ice man through the wall and to his doom. The iceman cracked and exploded, letting out a swirl of magic. The portal! Draven turned back into a human and dropped to the floor.

"NO!" Heartthrob cried. Robyn jumped out from his clutches, took the money he stole and ran towards the portal with the other Titans.

"I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE!" Heartthrob yelled as the Titans got sucked into the portal. They landed back in the bank, where the whole kerfuffle started. They got up.

"I'm me!" Beast Babe shouted, getting up and transforming into a few different animals.

"I am me too!" Sunfire agreed, flying around. Cybornetta got up, relieved to be in her own body. Draven was pretty happy too, as he put on a small smile, then put his hood on. Sunfire helped Robyn up.

"You are the okay Robyn?" he asked. Robyn nodded. She laughed a little. She had no idea what happened, but she found it funny for some reason.

* * *

Beast Babe and Cybornetta were cooking food. As usual, Cybornetta was trying to stop Beast Babe from making some sort of tofu dish. Draven came over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Yo Draven, can you please tell Beast Babe not to cook tofu?" Cybornetta asked. Beast Babe pouted. Draven turned around.

"Actually, tofu sounds nice." he replied. Beast Babe blew a raspberry at Cybornetta, who rolled her eyes. He left the kitchen, before turning around.

"After dinner, we can play video games if you want." he said. Beast Babe raised an eyebrow.

"Okay first, Draven wants tofu for dinner and now he wants to play video games with us? What's next, he knits me a scarf?" Beast Babe asked. Draven lowered his eyes.

"Don't push it." he muttered, before leaving the room.


	7. Masks

**A/N: Requested chapter.**

* * *

A Slade robot reached out for a floating red chip, not noticing the Girl Wonder hanging upside down and looking directly at it.

"Tell Slade if she wants this chip, she can come get it herself." Robyn said, kicking the robot in the chest. A light turned on, revealing the Titans. More robots burst through the roof and came forwards to attack the team. Robyn got into a fight with one of them, avoiding its strikes. Sunfire flew out of the way of a yellow laser from a bot and blasted it down with a sunbolt. A Slade bot launched a part of the roof onto the alien, which Robyn helped Sunfire avoid.

"Are you okay?" Robyn asked when the duo landed. Sunfire nodded briskly, when suddenly more robots surrounded them. However, a large block of cybernetics shoved them into a wall.

"There's another way to use a computer." Cybornetta remarked. Draven swiftly moved out of the way of a laser from another bot and shielded. However, the robot kept throwing hard punches at him, creating his downfall. That was until a certain green ram knocked the robot down.

"You owe me five bucks!" Beast Babe jeered, now in human form. She didn't notice a robot come right for her, until Draven knocked it down. He crossed his arms. Beast Babe blushed. "Nevermind."

Cybornetta and Sunfire used their blasts on the strange Slade robots. One of them was getting away with the chip, until Robyn knocked it out of its hand. Beast Babe ran over to grab it, just catching the chip. A Slade bot jumped on her arm, forcing her to release it.

"Ow…" Beast Babe muttered, grumpily getting up. "Remind me not to leave my arm out." The Titans chased after the Slade bot. They arrived in a room with split passageways.

"Split up!" Robyn ordered. She stayed in the room and went up a staircase. She fell into a sewer (with clean water, thank goodness) and ran after a Slade bot. It threw lasers at her, which Robyn narrowly dodged. She threw birdarangs at the bot. The bot destroyed them and kept running. It threw a canister of exploding gas and ran down a creepy dark alley to the left of the sewer. Robyn's path was blocked by rocks, thanks to the explosion. The robot came to a mountain side and blew a hole through it. It was sunrise when Sunfire suddenly approached the robot.

"I do not wish to harm you." he said. "I only want-" He was interrupted by a blast from the robot's laser. He plummeted down. The robot activated its jet boots and took flight, only to be stopped by Robyn's griphook. Her hook was connected to Sunfire on one side, the other holding the robot. She was caught in the middle. The slade robot suddenly flew downwards, dragging Robyn and Sunfire with it. Robyn let out a high pitched girly scream and zoomed along the water's surface, Sunfire dragging behind. The robot crashed on the beach. Robyn grabbed the robot while Sunfire spat out a fish.

"Now be a doll and please answer me: Who is Slade? What does she want with this chip? And why are you working for her?" Robyn asked, removing the robot's face cover. It revealed a screen with Slade on it.

"Excellent work Robyn." the evil woman told her.

"Slade." Robyn angrily replied.

"Really, you are getting better my little girl." Slade said. Robyn winced at the words 'my little girl.' She shrugged it off.

"No more games. What do you want?" Robyn asked.

"Patience Robyn. If you really are so curious about my intentions, perhaps we should meet. Face to face." Slayde said, shadows covering her face except her eye.

"Tell me where you are and I'll be there in a heartbeat." Robyn replied.

"Patience Robyn, patience." the villain replied. The screen glitched and she disappeared. It smoked and shattered in Robyn's hands.

"Robyn?" Sunfire asked with concern. She didn't respond.

* * *

"Okay, no work and all play. You've just been awarded a dull BB. I think it's Movie Night! So, what'll it be? _Hairsprayed_ , or _Pappa Pia_?" Beast Babe asked.

"Gee, they both sound _so_ good." Draven muttered with a serve of sarcasm.

"Yeah, we'll be spending the whole night making a decision. Wanna watch both?" Cybornetta asked. Draven groaned.

Sunfire began, "Maybe Robyn wishes to join us in the movie night. Tell me, is she-"

"Still obsessing over Slade? Duh!" Beast Babe replied, as if it was obvious. Sunfire glanced at the bedroom hall.

* * *

 _Patience Robyn. If you really are so curious about my intentions, perhaps we should meet. Face to face._

Slayde's voice mummered through Robyn's head. There were pictures and newspapers all over the girl's room, taking away its former cleanliness.

"Who are you?" Robyn muttered, rubbing her temples. Her door opened, revealing Sunfire.

He asked, "Robyn? I was just wondering... If you might wish to-"

"No thanks Sunfire, I need to figure out why Slade wanted that chip and more importantly, who she is." Robyn replied.

"Agreed, but maybe you should take a break and come join the rest of us," Sunfire replied, grinning. "We will have popcorn, non cotton candies and you will be able to do the relax-"

"I can't. You almost got hurt. Next time it could be worse. Slade's planning something and I need to know what. Besides, there's plenty of popcorn to go around..." Robyn said, deep in her thoughts. Her bedroom door shut. Sunfire sighed sadly.

* * *

"Who's there?" a guard asked fiercely. They were locked out of the main room. A female super villain entered the room. Her outfit was mostly black. Her cape had a grey underside. Her mask was a skull shape with a pink X on her forehead. There was another one on her chest and pink (plastic) shoulder-length hair came out from the back of her mask. She grabbed the red chip, causing alarms to go off.

"She's got the chip!" a guard cried. The guards made it back into the main room. The villain avoided their guns' lasers. She jumped up and vanished into thin air. The guards looked around in confusion. Meanwhile, on the roof of the museum place, the Teen Titans gathered and heard a message from Robyn.

"I'm on a Slade lead on the other side of town. Are you sure you guys will be able to handle this without me?" Robyn asked, her face on Cybornetta's robot arm. The robot lady nodded with a smirk. The villain came through a vent.

"Working for Slade, lady?" Cybornetta asked, holding out her sonic cannon.

"Pink X works alone." the villain hissed, shooting a pink X at Cybornetta. The tall woman blasted it away. Then she avoided the barrage of pink Xs from Pink X.

"Dude, your hair is so fake it hurts!" Beast Babe cried. She jumped up and turned into a lion. Pink X shot a liquidy substance all over the shape shifter, forcing her to the ground. She struggled to get out. Draven and Sunfire used their magic and sunbolts on Pink X, which she avoided quickly. She threw a large X onto Sunfire and before Draven could say his incarnation, she blocked his mouth with an X.

"Yo Pinky!" Cybornetta yelled. She jumped towards Pink X. The villain leaped out of the way and hacked into Cybornetta's systems, shutting her down. Pink X jumped up and evaporated into thin air. Cybornetta groaned with frustration.

* * *

"I heard you were interested in this." Pink X said, holding the red chip. She was on Slade's screen.

Slade replied, "I'm interested in many things. Ms..."

"X," Pink X informed. "Pink X."

"Hm... Catchy." Slade said, her eye widening for a brief moment. "So are you posing a sale or a gift?"

"A partnership. I give you the chip, you cut me in on your plans." Pink X replied.

"A partnership? Interesting... But it'll take more than a chip to forge an alliance, girl. If you want to gain my trust, I'll require more." Slade informed her.

Pink X took a deep breath. "Just tell me what you want."

* * *

"I had no idea Pink X would pose such a threat! I should've been there…" Robyn grumbled, walking around in front of the Titans.

"Oh hell you should've been there! My gosh girl, look what she did with my hair! It'll take ten 2-hour showers to get rid of the smell alone!" Beast Babe exclaimed. Sunfire tried to cut out as many pieces of Pink X material in Beast Babe's hair as he could. Draven angrily pointed at the large pink X on his face. Not exactly a great look for a guy.

Beast Babe smiled. "I don't know Draven, that's kind of a good look for you." Draven scowled.

"Hold still." Cybornetta said, grabbing the sides of the X on Draven's face. Beast Babe and Sunfire looked away. Cybornetta ripped the X of Draven's face, causing said two to shriek.

"Ow." Draven muttered, a big X mark still on his face. He turned to Robyn. "Even if you had been there, it wouldn't have made a difference."

"He's right. Girl knew exactly how to bring each of us down. I bet she had some jacked up weapon for you too." Cybornetta agreed, holding up the pink X.

Sunfire cheerfully added, "Agreed! We are undamaged-"

"Uh, hello?" Beast Babe whined, pointing at her hair.

Sunfire sighed. "Mostly undamaged. But we are eager to learn what you have discovered about Slade!"

"Nothing. Lead was a waste of time. I should get back to work." Robyn said. She got up and left.

"Does that girl care about anything more than Slade these days?" Cybornetta asked, shaking her head.

* * *

"Robyn? What's the big emergency?" Cybornetta asked as the Titans entered the living room. It was early morning.

"Robyn? Robyn?" Sunfire called. The Titans looked around.

"Oh, you mean Princess Research? Probably stalking Slade." Beast Babe grumbled. She yawned quietly when suddenly Robyn's face appeared on the Ops screen. She shrieked.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'stalking,' thank you very much. Anyway, I spotted Pink X pulling a robbery at Texas Square. I'm on it, get here as soon as you can." Robyn told them. Her face faded. Beast Babe was falling asleep.

"Yeah... we'll be there soon... Just..." she started snoring. Cybornetta grabbed her and pulled her out of the tower.

* * *

The Titans saw Robyn chasing Pinx X down the street. Pink X threw a net over Robyn, capturing her.

"I'm fine. Get X, go!" Robyn instructed. The Titans followed the villain down the street. She jumped into a subway, quickly followed by the team. However, she mysteriously disappeared. The titans wandered around in the strange eeriness of the subway tunnel.

"I've adjusted my molecular implant to scan multiple subharmonics at the EM spectrum." Cybornetta said, looking around.

Beast Babe looked dumbfounded. "So in English that means..."

"My eye should spot her even if she's invisible." Cybornetta sighed. She continued looking around. Suddenly Pink X jumped in front of her and kicked her face. Pink X jumped behind her and put an X on Cybornetta's back.

"You're gonna have to learn some new tricks, dofus." Cybornetta scoffed. She picked Pink X up by the shirt and threw her into the air.

"Do surrender! We do not wish to fight you!" Sunfire exclaimed. Pink X looked at him.

"Sorry, but I ain't through with you yet." she said, jumping up and throwing an X at Sunfire. Draven shielded him from it. Cybornetta tried to punch Pink X, but she missed. Sunfire flew for the villain, but ended up colliding with the half robot. Pink X thoroughly took down Draven and Beast Babe. The green girl turned into a ram and knocked Pink X to the side, but she got up and knocked Beast Babe onto the train tracks. A deep horn bellowed in front of the green girl. A train was coming. Beast Babe screamed. Suddenly Pink X lifted her off the tracks.

"Dude... Girl, did you just save me?" Beast Babe asked. Pink X kicked her down and ran away. Sunfire helped the confused Beast Babe stand up. "Who is that girl?"

* * *

"Nice work young lady. I tapped into the security cameras to catch your performance. You treated the titans to quite a show." Slade said.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Is the audition over?" Pink X asked, holding up the security chips.

"Patience. Trust is easy to destroy but takes time to build, doll. One last test." Slade replied. An image of another chip floated next to her. "Prove yourself and we'll meet to discuss our future." The computer shut off.

"Good." Pink X said. She took off her mask, revealing Robyn. "It's about time we met face to face."

* * *

"Okay, that's where pinky has been, now we just need to figure out where she'll strike next." Cybornetta said. Draven pressed some buttons. The virtual map lit up with many different green dots all over the city.

"Great." Beast Babe groaned. Robyn walked behind them, carrying a box of supplies.

"Robyn! Wonderful. Our efforts to locate the Pink X will benefit greatly from your help." Sunfire exclaimed. Robyn just keep walking and glanced back.

"It'll have to wait. I'm close to a breakthrough with Slade." she replied before disappearing into the hall. Sunfire opened his mouth to call out to the team leader, but Beast Babe interrupted him.

"Let Princess Research go. It's like she's been much help around here anyway." the green girl scoffed, folding her arms. "If Robyn wasn't always AWOL, X would be K.O by now."

"For once, Beast Babe is actually right." Draven agreed, earning a small glare from the girl.

Cybornetta began, "Do you guys think Robyn... Is maybe losing her grip? I mean-"

"No!" Sunfire protested. "Robyn's grip is not lost! She works harder than any of you! She works to catch Slade before something terrible happens and she works to save us all!"

"Yeah, that explains every time we need her, she chases after Sladypoo and does not help us." Beast Babe replied briskly. Sunfire looked down in discomfort. He sighed and went over to Robyn's room. He opened the door.

"Robyn?" Sunfire mummered, looking at the Girl Wonder's messy and creepy room. He picked up one of her birdarangs. Part of its wing was destroyed. "Have you really lost your grip?" The birdarang suddenly flashed. Sunfire dropped it in surprise and it flew on the table, knocking down a strange, small, metal ball.

It created a image of Robyn saying, "I'm fine. Get X, go!" Sunfire reached out to touch her, but he felt his hand swipe through her.

"If you were not really there then where were…" Sunfire gasped.

* * *

Pink X grabbed the floating green chip in the room of darkness.

"Excellent work young lady." Slade said, walking into the room. She was moderately tall, with sliver chest armor covering a black suit. She had flowing brown hair and her mask was half black, half orange. She had a thick metal belt attached to her waist and matching boots. "Honestly, I couldn't have done it better myself."

"So," Robyn said coolly. "Do we have a deal?"

"Indeed. You and me are so much alike. It seems only natural that we should be partners." Slade replied. She held out her hand.

"Wait, if we're going to be partners, I need to know what they'll be for." Pink X said, curiously staring at the chips. "I need to know your plans."

"Patience. You can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information right away, can you.. Robyn?" Slade asked. Robyn's eyes widened in horror as a net flung out and grabbed the chips in her hand. Robots appeared all around them, their lasers ready to shoot. An explosion occurred behind everyone. The Teen Titans emerged from the smoke.

"Titans, go!" Cybornetta yelled. The team came forward to attack. Pink X ran away, only to get her cape snagged by a robot hand. "Gotcha!"

"Let go! Stop her!" Pink X's strained voice cried, pointing at Slade.

Sunfire flew through the roof, holding up his hand. "Stop! That is-"

"ME!" Robyn cried, whipping off her mask and pink wig. Cybornetta let go in shock. The other Titans gasped in shock as well (especially Beast Babe). "Slade's getting away, come on!" the girl cried, running away. Her pink wig fell apart in Cybornetta's hand, creating a mess. The titans were left to deal with all the robots.

"Slade!" Robyn called. She jumped onto the roof, chasing after the evil woman. She leaped from building to building. Slayde finally stopped on a tall building. Robyn did a running start to jump over to her. She barely made it. Slade helped her up.

"Careful doll, I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Slade said, her face covered in red light from a sign.

"I'm not the one who is going to get hurt. Now be a _doll_ and hand those chips over." Robyn replied, the red light covering her face.

"Robyn, sweetie, I thought we had a deal." Slade replied with a hint of innocence.

"Sorry, but I have a strict rule about giving tech to psychos, _sweetie_." Robyn replied with a smirk.

"How very noble of you, young lady. But stealing in order to trap me? That wasn't so noble." Slade retorted. "Two wrongs don't make a r-"

"Don't ever lecture me!" Robyn spat. "Whatever you're planning Slade, it's over."

"On the contrary sweetheart, it's just begun." Slade replied, lunging towards Robyn. She was leaning in for a punch. Robyn dodged and threw a kick. Slade missed this and all other Robyn's attacks. She kicked Robyn down to the ground, where she rolled away. Robyn quickly got up and came back for another go at Slade. The taller villain grabbed her hand and threw her down to the side of the building. Robyn tripped over the edge and grabbed the side. Slade pulled her up.

"You saved me?" Robyn breathed.

"I'm not finished with you yet, little lady." Slayde hissed, chucking Robyn into the air. She landed perfectly and lunged for Slade. The attacking started again, with everyone throwing punches and kicks. Robyn threw a big tough punch, knocking Slade and the chips down.

"This ends now!" Robyn yelled, pulling off Slade's mask. She was shocked to see that it was just another Slade robot.

"Patience Robyn, we'll meet face to face some other time. Oh, sweetie. Speaking of time." Slade said. The numbers began counting down on the robot's screen. A time bomb. Robyn quickly dropped the robot and ran away. She just avoided the explosion.

... Well, that was the Slade bomb explosion. There was another explosion at the tower, made of anger and yelling that wasn't so easy to avoid. It was created by the other Titans except Sunfire. Speaking of Sunfire...

"Robyn?" the alien boy asked. He entered Robyn's room. It was still messy.

"Come to yell at me too? Everyone else has. And I deserved every bit of it. Some bombs I can't avoid." Robyn sighed, observing a Slade mask.

"I do not wish to yell. Merely to understand. Why?" Sunfire asked. Robyn hung her head in shame.

"I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me behind the mask, you'd back down. Doesn't matter anyway. Slade figured it out, and I haven't figured anything about her." Robyn muttered. She glanced around her room. Slade. Everywhere.

"That is not true. You figured out that you and Slade are very much... Similar... She did not trust you, and you did not trust us." Sunfire replied before leaving Robyn's room.

"Wait, Sunfire?" Robyn asked.

The alien boy turned around. "Yes?"

Robyn smiled. "Thanks. Maybe it was not positive news, but at least it was something about Slade."

"You are... most welcome." Sunfire replied, before leaving Robyn and her Slade infested room.


	8. Mad Maud

Robyn gasped and awoke. She realized that she was tied to a chair. Well, not just her but the whole team. The Teen Titans pulled and struggled against the chairs.

"Um... am I the only one who has no idea where we are?" Beast Babe asked, anxiously staring at her imprisonment.

"Why, you're right where you belong, my duckies. You're in school!" a female British voice cackled.

"Priscella?" Sunfire gasped. He was soon disappointed to see that it was not Priscella, but a pale lady with shoulder length bright red hair and white sunglasses with black lenses that covered her eyes. A dark blue jacket designed like the British flag was covering a white shirt. She had a long, gold staff with a red jewel, silky white pants and brown work shoes. She slid down the stairs and landed in front of Sunfire.

"That's right lads and loveys, you're the only students at Mad Maud's institute for bratty teenage do-gooders." Mad Maud paused to flip her cane around. "And it's high time someone taught you sprogs a lesson!" She pointed at the wall. There were pictures of the Titans being heroes. "Saving lives, interrupting the plans of hard working villains-"

"Titans, move!" Robyn ordered. The Titans struggled. Mad Maud scowled.

"No interruptions while the teacher is talking! Looks like you little snots will be needing lots of teaching! Now, I didn't go through all the trouble of filling your tower with knockout gas just to finish you off lickity split." Mad Maud scoffed, walking around in circles./p

"Then what do you want?" Draven hissed. Mad Maud approached him.

"Just what I said lad, to teach you lot a lesson." Mad Maud answered. She smirked. "Speaking of..." The bell rang. "Oh look, it's time for class!" The floor beneath the Titans dropped; they plummeted down.

* * *

Draven squeaked a little bit as his chair fell onto the hard ground. He scowled. The floor was wooden and shiny, decorated with stripes. There were basketball hoops at the ends of the court.

"Now how can you do gym without your proper uniform... or attention?" Mad Maud's voice echoed through the room. Draven's regular suit changed to a basketball uniform with the number 0 and the words 'Mad Maud.' The colours were red and white. Draven covered these up with his cloak. Suddenly hypno screens appeared all around the room. Draven looked away. Suddenly robotic hands grabbed his face and forced him to look.

"You're an idiot if you think you can hypnotise me." he hissed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." He burned the robotic hands.

"Silly snottie, the lesson's barely begun." Mad Maud cackled. Basketballs came out of nowhere and fell on the floor. Draven muttered his incarnation one more time. His chair flew into the hypno screen. It left a deep gash, revealing lots of wires. A basketball moved itself into Draven's hands. He blasted it away, but it and about 50 others chased him.

"I can't believe I'm running away from basketballs..." Draven muttered. He shot blasts of magic at them, destroying more hypno screens in the process.

"Naughty Snottie, if you're gonna destroy school property... school property is gonna destroy you." Maud Maud spat. Stone Mad Maud heads burst from everywhere. They shot mini red lasers, forcing Draven to the ground.

"Good grief." he groaned, getting up. Draven shielded himself from the crazy stone heads and basketballs. "I'm outta here." He ran to the exit. He narrowly avoided the basketballs flying at him and leaped through the large doors. He shut them tight and held his back against them. Draven could feel all the basketballs bouncing against the door. When they finally stopped, Draven took a moment to breath. Then he observed his surroundings.

"Mad Maud sure has a school..." he mummered. There were hypno screens everywhere, followed by stair cases made out of wood. Draven trotted along the hard checkered floor, almost tripping over when he spotted Mad Maud on top of a staircase. She turned towards him. She made statue heads fly towards him.

"When will you children ever learn?" she sighed. Draven blasted them away with his magic.

"I think _you're_ the one who's gotta learn." he replied. "Ready for another lesson?" He closed his eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Parts of the staircase flew at Mad Maud, which she easily dodged.

"What did I say, snottie? You children will never listen to your-" She was interrupted by a piece of the staircase flying towards her. "Oi, no throwing things while the teacher is talking!"

"Where are my friends?" Draven asked, flying towards Mad Maud. Many more statue heads appeared.

"You'll have to come and see!" Mad Maud jeered, running through a wooden door. Draven followed her and entered a room exactly the same as the last one. Draven groaned. Mad Maud blew a raspberry from on top of another staircase. Draven ran after her, shielding himself from as many statue heads as he could. He arrived at the top and stood right next to Mad Maud.

"Next lesson: Look where you're going!" Mad Maud cackled. She jumped into a hypno screen and vanished. Draven scowled. His shield grew bigger around him before vanishing.

"Stay in order for goodness' sake, Mad Maud." he muttered. Draven was about to go after her when he heard a scream. "Cybornetta?" He ran down the stairs. He found another wooden door that said 'Computer lab.' Draven blasted it open and ran inside. There were computers everywhere, signs about electricity and being internet safe and electric outlets. The floor was grey carpet and the walls and ceiling were white. He ran past the wires, towards the screams where he saw Cybornetta, tied up. She looked kind of dazed. Computers buzzed and beeped with the infamous hypno screens.

"Cybornetta!" Draven cried. He approached his friend.

"About time you showed up." Cybornetta replied. "Any longer in here and it'll crash my hard drive." Draven rolled his eyes. He removed the imprisonment holding Cybornetta and helped her up.

"Let's get outta here." the robot woman said. More statue heads with bright red lasers came towards them. The two ran away, Draven shielding himself and Cybornetta from all the statues. Cybornetta used her cannon on a few of them, turning them to dust. They ran past all the computers and hypno screens, making it to the exit (a door).

"Draven!" Cybornetta cried. A large missile was aimed for them.

"The door won't open!" Draven growled. He frantically turned the handles.

Maud's voice echoed. "Now count along with Maudie. 10, 9, 8, 7..."

"Screw it!" Cybornetta yelled. She used her sonic cannon on the door. But it didn't work. "6, 5, 4..."

"Azarath Metrion..." Draven began.

"... 3... 2..." Mad Maud's voice echoed.

"ZIONTHOS!" Draven bellowed.

"1!" Mad Maud shouted. The door, with a burst of magic blasted open, just as a large missile came right for the Titans. Draven and Cybornetta jumped through the door and slammed it, narrowly missing the missile.

"Phew!" Cybornetta huffed. She looked around at the weird staircase room. "Dang, this place is completely jacked up."

"You don't say," Draven groaned. He revealed his gym uniform. "I was chased by basketballs."

"Come on, we better find the others." Cybornetta replied. The two walked off. Not long after, they heard footsteps. "Mad Maud! Hide!" Cybornetta hissed. They jumped behind a staircase. The walking got louder. "GO!" Cybornetta and Draven jumped out. They ran into Sunfire and Robyn.

"Friends! You are unharmed! I believe this school is the 'messed up.'" Sunfire said, looking cheerful. Draven dropped Robyn (as he was levitating her) and Cybornetta put her cannon away.

"Good to see you guys. Man... this place really _is_ messed up." Robyn said. She smirked and glanced at Sunfire.

"Tell me about it. Mad Maud's whacked out computer lab nearly crashed my hard drive." Cybornetta replied, rolling her eyes. Sunfire turned to Draven.

"Where did our captors send you?" the alien asked.

"Gym." Draven responded quickly. He showed everyone his basketball uniform.

"Anyone seen BB?" Cybornetta asked. Suddenly, Beast Babe crawled along the floor. Her eyes were just like the hypno screens and she was drooling. "Oh dang... she is not going to be impressed by all that drool.." Robyn cleared her throat.

"We tried everything, but she won't wake up." she said. The Titans gathered around the green girl.

"Have you tried this?" Cybornetta asked. She picked Beast Babe and whispered something in her ear. Beast Babe woke up with a start and smiled.

"I know right? That was... why am I... covered in… EWWW!" Beast Babe screeched and glared at all the drool. "GET. IT. OFF!" Draven rolled his eyes. Sunfire handed Beast Babe a wipe. "Thanks Sunfire, you're the best." Beast Babe wiped all the drool off. Then she scowled and stood up.

Beast Babe yelled, "No one, I repeat NO ONE COVERS BEAST BABE IN DROOL. BEAST BABE DOES NOT DROOL, I REPEAT, DOES _NOT_ DROOL! WHEN I SEE THAT RED-HEADED BRITISH PSYCHO AGAIN I SWEAR I'M GOING TO-" She was interrupted by a hypno screen, which made her hypnotised again. She started drooling again, fainted and fell down. Sunfire caught her.

"Over dramatic much?" Draven muttered.

"Shouldn't you all be in your seats? Class is going to begin!" Mad Maud yelled from the other side of the room.

"Mad Maud! Come on!" Robyn ordered. She ran after the lady, followed by Draven and Cybornetta.

"Um... how do I..." Sunfire began, gazing at Beast Babe. Cybornetta looked back quickly.

"Tell her a really happy memory!" she answered. She ran off. Sunfire looked thoughtful.

"Does your memory retrace when I sung my glorious Tamaranean folk song?" Sunfire asked, smiling. Beast Babe just kept drooling and making weird noises that might be in your nightmares.

"Oh!" Sunfire squeaked. He whispered something into Beast Babe's ear. She smiled and woke up. Then she looked at her drool.

"OH DANG! MAD MAUD'S DONE IT THIS TIME! NO ONE MAKES BB DROOL TWO TIMES! I REPEAT, _NO ONE!_ " Beast Babe exclaimed. She grabbed Sunfire's arm and dragged him through the door. The Titans chased Mad Maud through a hall full of pictures that should probably be sued for copyright. Suddenly the Titans started running away from the Brit, as she was carrying a cannon full of missiles. Then they went to a new area.

The Titans jumped in and out of a bunch of holes, trying to catch Mad Maud. She got away, so they chased her up some stairs. The male Titans flew overhead, while the females ran on the stairs. Mad Maud unfortunately made the stairs a slide, making the Titans slip down. At the end of the staircase was some sharp jaws. Beast Babe screamed and turned into a octopus, catching Cybornetta and Robyn. Sunfire and Draven carried Beast Babe's tentacles and dragged all three up and away.

They came to a door maze. The titans ran through the doors, their sizes changing. Mad Maud kept appearing on different vehicles. The Titans, after a couple of minutes of chasing later regrouped.

"Okay team, an ambush." Robyn told them. The Teen Titans grouped together and approached a door each. There was nothing in any of them, so the Titans approached a final door. Robyn opened it. A large dinosaur was in it. It roared, scaring Beast Babe into a little monkey and jumping into Robyn's arms. Then the leader spotted a statue head with a crank. She turned it, and revealed... the exit.

"Wow... is that really it? The exit?" Cybornetta gaped. The Titans walked towards it, only to fall through and realize that it was a wallpaper. The team grumbled. They were greeted by Mad Maud.

"Won't you snotties ever learn? There's no way out!" the Brit jeered. Statues and lasers approached the Titans.

"Split up!" Robyn instructed. The Titans leaped in all different directions. However, Beast Babe got herself hypnotised again. Draven had to look after her. Sunfire took flight and blasted as many statue heads as he could.

"Leave me alone, you 'jacked up' heads! I said that right, yes?" He asked Cybornetta, who was blasting more statues to bits.

"Getting better!" she replied. Sunfire continued to use his sunbolts against the crazy heads. Draven used his magic to shield himself and Beast Babe against some more heads. He groaned as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Okay, I don't do 'happy' memories." Draven groaned, holding Beast Babe. Cybornetta came over to them and whispered something in Beast Babe's ear.

"He he! Wait... Oh no she didn't..." Beast Babe looked at the drool. "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! NOBODY. DROOLS. BB. THREE. TIMES!" She looked furious. "YOU AND ME RIGHT NOW, MAD MAUD!" She almost knocked Draven over. Cybornetta helped him up. Beast Babe turned into a pterodactyl and flew over to Mad Maud.

"I could use a lift." Robyn said, waving her arms. Beast Babe picked her up and dropped her near Mad Maud. Beast Babe turned into a rhinoceros and charged at the Brit. Mad Maud statues came right for the green girl, but she knocked them down with ease. Mad Maud laughed and floated into the sky. Beast Babe turned into a pterodactyl and tried to fly after her, but she couldn't keep up.

"Oi, no rough housing! Do I have to separate you lot?" Mad Maud asked. Platforms began sprouting from the ground. Beast Babe rose into the sky on a platform. She turned into a human and got herself hypnotised again and was dragged onto a chair with the other Titans. Robyn however, lunged for Mad Maud. However, she passed right through her.

"Wait... if Mad Maud isn't really there... then she's just as fake as everything else in here..." Robyn gasped. She chucked one of her birdarangs through the hypno screen wall, creating a large gash.

"Oi!" Mad Maud cried. Statues came after Robyn. She avoided these and jumped through the gash, coming into a small area. It was full of wires. Robyn disconnected lots of them. She ran through the weird hall and found a rickety old lady, watching the whole thing on a computer. The lady had an old british dress on and was wearing red and white glasses, not covering her whole eye balls. Her hair was light grey. She was recognizably Mad Maud.

"That'll teach those naughty snotties... Hang on a tic... I've lost Robyn.." the lady muttered.

"Lucky, because she's found you." Robyn hissed, picking the woman up by her shirt. The lady smiled innocently. "It's over, Maud." Meanwhile, the Titan's chairs and effects vanished. Beast Babe was still hypnotised though.

* * *

The Teen Titans emerged from a sewer, carrying the tied up Mad Maud./p

"Finally, the real deal!" Cybornetta exclaimed. The other Titans observed the environment.

"Oh." Sunfire sighed sadly, emerging from the sewer. He put the hypnotised Beast Babe on the ground. The Titans gathered around her. "I tried all the joyful thoughts like the tofu party, the fan meet and the movie night but nothing will work! I fear we have lost our friend to the hypnotism forever..."

"But even if she does wake up she'll have a spasm about how she has drool on her." Groaned Draven. "That's not something I want to see."

"I know, right?" Beast Babe suddenly woke up. Sunfire got surprised and fell into Robyn's arms. She looked at the drool on her. The titans nervously backed away. Her face went bright red she breathed heavily.

"I... I… REALLY NEED A SHOWER!" she cried. Then she ran off. Draven sighed. The others laughed. Cybornetta picked up Mad Maud and the Titans left.


	9. One Wrong Step

Cybornetta lifted the heavy yellow box above the ground. The machine inserted more blocks of thick metal into the box, increasing the weight. Cybornetta groaned as sweat covered her face.

"One. More!" she breathed. A final block of the heavy item came into the yellow box and then the inserting machine stopped. Cybornetta smirked; she had just beaten her personal best. Next to her, Sunfire lifted a similar yellow box, however holding twice as much weight with pure ease. Cybornetta's mouth gaped open.

"How do you do that?!" she asked, maybe a little too shocked. Sunfire shrugged and smiled.

"Perhaps you are out of the practice?" he asked. Cybornetta rolled her eyes. Countless times Sunfire had been able to lift much heavier weights than the she had.

"I don't know how you guys can lift weights at all!" Beast Babe cried, entering the room. She attempted to pick up a small weight, but ending up falling over. Sunfire and Cybornetta smiled at each other. Beast Babe got up and angrily kicked the tiny weight, stubbing her toe. She squeaked and fell over again. Cybornetta rolled her eyes and put down the box of weights she was carrying. She went over to her friend. Beast Babe grumpily sighed and rubbed the sole of her left foot. Cybornetta helped her stand up.

"I think treadmills are more my thing." the green teen muttered. She took one of the many white towels in a pile. Then she mischievously glanced at Cybornetta. "Besides, I've got some planning to do... get the popcorn Cy." She glanced at Sunfire. She then creepily walked backwards out of the room, bumping her hand on the door. After that, she just turned and ran away. The alien boy gave a confused look at the robot girl.

"Is there a party that Beast Babe is planning? Or the movie night?" Sunfire asked.

Cybornetta shrugged. "Come on Sunfire, it's time for your next training exercise."

* * *

Draven hovered above the ground. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." He muttered, sending small bursts of magic from his chakra to destroy test bots. His legs were crossed and his eyes were shut. His cloak flowed behind him like a blanket in the wind. Then he heard a high pitched female voice take him out of boboland.

"Dude! Draven! I need your help with something!" Beast Babe squeaked. Draven sighed.

"Did you lose your CD again? Look under your bed." the goth boy replied, his eyes still closed.

Beast Babe groaned. "It's not that... It's something else..."

Draven raised an eyebrow. "Look, I'm not letting you use my hair softening shampoo again. Last time you did, the whole bottle was gone after _one_ shower."

"Yes shampoo blah blah. It's something else. A prank..." Beast Babe smiled mischievously. Draven looked like someone had just said that enchanted basketballs are chasing you through a demented illusion-filled school - Oh wait...

Draven frowned. "I'm not helping you with your ridiculous prank. I don't care what it is-"

Beast Babe pleaded, "Come on Draven, all you gotta do is use one spell-"

"No." Draven hissed.

"Please?" Beast Babe begged. "I'll let you... erm... play... my video games!"

Draven groaned and rolled his eyes, his back still turned. "What's so important about this ridiculous prank anyway?"

Beast Babe flashed her classic smile. "It'll be the best thing you'll ever see. Please? Don't make me do the face!"

Draven looked shocked. Unlike Sunfire (and the other Titans), Draven thought 'the face' was terrifying rather than adorable. "Fine, I'll help you with your prank." he replied angrily. Beast Babe clapped her hands triumphantly.

"Now for phase two." she said darkly. The goth boy landed on the ground and crossed his arms.

* * *

Robyn rubbed her sweaty forehead and slumped on the ground, bringing her legs to her chest. Now it was time for the next training activity: Combat practice. And how was she going to do combat practice? By fighting another Titan of course! And not just any Titan. Oh heck no... I mean Sunfire. Robyn sighed and got to her feet. _It's just a ridiculous training course, Robyn,_ she thought.

The Titans gathered in a large combat room. Sunfire and Robyn stood opposite. Sunfire sighed.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked.

"It's just a training drill... It'll be over in a giffy..." Robyn replied dryly. Sunfire digged his foot nervously into the ground. Meanwhile, the other three watched from outside the training room. Behind a window, there was a small area with a few chairs and pillows, which is where our Titans were seated. Beast Babe was rubbing her hands together like some sort of possessed maniac. She and Cybornetta had a large bucket of popcorn.

"Okay, since the obstacle is hidden by Draven's magic, no one will see it. Sunfire and Robyn will fight and at the end get a very pleasant and hilarious surprise." Beast Babe whispered. She smirked. "Speaking of Draven..."

* * *

"NO." Draven hissed. "I'm not watching this ridiculous, lovey dovey-"

"Come on Draven, it'll be hilarious. Trust me, it's gonna be comedy gold!" Beast Babe exclaimed, peering through the crack in Draven's door.

Draven retorted, "I already helped with-" Beast Babe just grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. They arrived back in the training rooms. Draven angrily muttered to himself and sat away from the girls. "This is a waste of time."

"Don't be so negative Drave, it'll be fantastic! Have some popcorn!" Beast Babe said, holding out that really buttery microwave popcorn. Draven exploded it with his magic.

"Do you seriously think Draven will enjoy this?" Cybornetta whispered.

"Dude! Of course he will!" Beast Babe replied, glancing at the angry Draven, who was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. Cybornetta shook her head in disbelief. "You know he hates anything sappy or romantic."

Beast Babe shrugged. "This is different. Oh look, the show's about to start!"

Robyn sighed. Sunfire nervously scratched his head. The two awkwardly looked around. They walked around in a small circle, the awkward silence increasing.

"Oh just start already!" Draven angrily yelled. Beast Babe shushed him. Robyn leaped into the air and threw a few discs at Sunfire. He blasted them with his sunbolts.

"Robyn, I do not wish to fight you." Sunfire said, frowning.

Robyn sighed. "It's just a drill Sunfire... for training.." she said, throwing a birdarang around Sunfire's legs. It made him fall over. Sunfire gently cut the birdarang off and got up. He jumped in the air and very gently pushed Robyn over, making her fall onto her butt.

"This is a waste of time. Are you two just going to lightly poke each other? At least do something exciting." Draven complained. Cybornetta and Beast Babe shushed him.

"Draven's right. We can't take fighting lightly Sunfire." Robyn said. She got up and whacked Sunfire. He fell onto the ground. Beast Babe gasped in horror. Draven groaned.

"Well... if that is what you wish Robyn..." Sunfire sadly replied. He got up and tried to form a sunbolt, but it didn't work. So he lightly kicked Robyn in the chest. He tried to punch her, but he couldn't. Was this another strange Earth custom? Robyn threw a smoke bomb at the alien, temporarily blinding him. Sunfire fell onto his back.

"So... when does the 'prank' part come in?" Draven asked. Beast Babe shushed him. The goth boy sighed and put his head in his hand.

Sunfire got up and felt his eyes go green. For about 3 seconds. He punched Robyn; she landed against the wall. Cybornetta and Beast Babe gasped dramatically. Draven just rolled his eyes.

"Robyn!" Sunfire cried. Robyn seemed perfectly okay. She got up and threw an ice bomb at Sunfire's feet. The alien boy avoided it with ease. The ice crystal flew everywhere. Sunfire landed on the ground and jumped out of the way of Robyn's staff. He hovered for a bit and landed behind Robyn.

The Girl Wonder whipped around, her hair flowing. She threw punches; Sunfire deflected them. The alien kept feeling an awfully... Romantic feeling towards his opponent. He grabbed her right arm in his strong hand. But he immediately let go. He threw a tiny punch towards his best friend.

"I do not understand why we must fight Robyn." Sunfire said, barely touching Robyn.

"Like I said, it's for training reasons. Combat practice." Robyn replied. She whacked Sunfire onto his knees again. Sunfire got up and sighed. He didn't understand how she could be so confident. He lightly kicked Robyn in the stomach. She wobbled a little, but it was pretty much nothing.

"Ugh..." Draven groaned. "This is stupid."

Beast Babe rolled her eyes. "It's been 5 minutes Draven. It's barely begun."

Draven's eyes widened in horror. "There's more of this? Great..."

Sunfire didn't want to harm his beloved opponent. He tried to punch her, but like all his other attempts, it did nothing.

He sighed, "I really do not wish to-"

"Why aren't you hitting me any harder? Relax Sunfire..." Robyn told him. Sunfire felt a sunbolt try to form in his hand. But instead he threw a tiny kick towards her. She scowled. "Is it because I'm a girl? Is that why you're taking it easy?" she hissed. Sunfire gasped. Beast Babe gasped. Cybornetta gasped. Draven snored.

Sunfire replied, "No Robyn, I-"

"It is, isn't it?" Robyn muttered quietly.

Sunfire bowed his head. He pet Robyn's shoulder. "Erm... Do not feel pain, friend! It is just the training... Yes?" Robyn shook his hand off. She sobbed. "Please Robyn.." Robyn looked up slightly. She looked away and shook her head. He kneeled down to comfort her, but Robyn threw a birdarang at him, forcing him into the wall. Sunfire gasped in horror. Robyn's face was red and a vein pulsed in her temple. She threw tons of bombs at Sunfire, blinding him. She then knocked him back into the wall.

"Friend Robyn? Why must you be so... brutal?" Sunfire asked. _Perhaps another Earth custom?_

"This is getting so exciting and intense!" Beast Babe cried. Cybornetta nodded eagerly.

Draven face palmed and shook his head in discomfort. "I could be reading right now..."

Beast Babe looked at him. "Dude! Do you realize how dramatic and exciting this is? This should be on national TV!"

Draven sighed. "They'll be done a few minutes anyway..."

Robyn smacked Sunfire into the hard training ground. Everyone (expect Draven) gasped.

"Robyn please stop. You are giving me the nightmare fuel and the fear." Sunfire pleaded. "I really do not wish to harm you and cannot see why you must harm me." Robyn whacked him with her staff. "But if I really must.." Sunfire sighed and flew into the air. He blasted away the birdarangs that were chucked at him. "Forgive me.." He shot a large green bolt at Robyn. She dodged it and jumped into the air, her face still tough. She forced Sunfire onto the ground.

"This is beyond exciting! It's absolutely heart wrenching! What will happen next?" Beast Babe gasped.

Draven raised an eyebrow. "You should consider narrating movie trailers..." he muttered.

Beast Babe smiled. "Thanks Drave!"

Draven sighed. "That was a joke..." Cybornetta and Beast Babe turned around at the same time and stared at Draven.

"Dude! Since when do you tell jokes?" Beast Babe asked.

Draven, with his arms crossed, pointed at Robyn and Sunfire. "This whole event is a joke."

Sunfire opened his eyes and flew away from the furious girl. "Robyn, please..." he began, but he was interrupted by a smoke bomb. He coughed and waved the smoke out of his face. Why was his friend so brutal? He flew into the air to avoid another whack to the face. He quickly zoomed around, shooting sunbolts at all the birdarangs and bombs.

"I do not wish to harm you, Robyn. But it seems you will not listen..." he said. He felt his eyes glow a vibrant green. Sunfire squeaked as he shot a large green sunbolt at Robyn, sending her into the wall. Everyone gasped (even Draven, but very quietly). Robyn had landed in the pile of white towels. She grumbled and shook them all off, creating a huge mess. Robyn threw a birdarang around Sunfire's legs. The alien blasted them off with a flash.

"Dude! This is getting more intense by the minute!" Beast Babe cried. She clinged onto Cybornetta's arm.

The half-robot raised her brow. "Are you sure they're gonna be okay? I mean-"

"Trust me, they'll get over it all right..." Draven muttered. He crossed his arms and sort of curled into a ball.

Robyn tried to smash Sunfire into the ground with her staff. The alien grabbed the staff threw it at the wall.

"Ooh!" Beast Babe cheered. "Who do you think is going to win?" she asked.

"Sunfire has sort of kicked in now, so I'm going to say he'll win." Cybornetta replied. They turned to Draven.

He shrugged. "I just want this to be over."

Robyn threw a bunch of birdarangs and ice bombs at the boy. Sunfire blasted them all away with sunbolts. The girl grapple-hooked a shelf of white towels above Sunfire. The towels fell onto him and covered him. Sunfire blasted them off with ease and flew into the air. He began firing sunbolts towards Robyn, who dodged. The sunbolts ended up destroying a lot of equipment.

"Be careful! That stuff wasn't cheap!" Cybornetta cried, putting her hands to her temple. Draven rolled his dark purple eyes.

Robyn kept throwing multiple things at Sunfire while dodging his sunbolts. Robyn jumped up into the air, her foot heading for Sunfire's face. The alien dodged this and watched Robyn dive into the ground. He then did a lap around the roof and charged towards Robyn. He latched on top of her like a cat. His arms were on her shoulders. Robyn nervously sweat beaded.

"Ooh!" Beast Babe squeaked. Draven looked away in disgust. Cybornetta also looked away, but in fear rather than disgust.

Sunfire, still over Robyn, stared at her angrily. She sighed. He had pinned her on the ground, there was no escape. But he was Sunfire...

"Sunfire?" she gaped.

Sunfire glared at her. He was so close. "What is it that you want?"

Beast Babe began, "Ooh! This is so-"

"Could you stop interrupting? You're making everything move slower." Draven complained. Admittedly, he was a tiny, tiny, _tiny_ bit interested in this event. Beast Babe sighed. Everyone watched the fighters. Cybornetta suddenly stood up. Beast Babe got up to question, but Draven shushed her.

"Look, I really think that we need to stop this. We can't let anyone get hurt." Cybornetta said. Draven raised an eyebrow triumphantly; this craziness was finally ending. But Beast Babe grabbed Cybornetta's robotic shoulder.

"No, Cy! I know they might be upset and angry, but they won't harm each other." Beast Babe said assuringly. "It's not just about the entertainment... it's about their relationship, too."

Cybornetta sighed. "Fine, you win. But don't blame me if someone dies."

Draven shook his head. "I've already died of boredom..."

"Sunfire... I..." Robyn began. "I'm sorry..."

"Well about time!" Draven shouted.

Beast Babe shushed him. "Dude! No one wants to hear your stupid comments!" Draven rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry for... going a bit out.." Robyn said. She closed her eyes (I think, she is wearing a mask). "I... I got a bit full of myself…" She choked. Sunfire gasped and let go. "I can understand if you want to throw me in a pit of lava."

"I do not wish to throw you in the pit of lava." Sunfire replied. "I just wish to thank you…" He nervously twitched his boot.

Robyn looked at the alien with confusion. "For what?"

"For showing me the joy of combat training... even if it was not what you or I intended.." Sunfire replied shyly.

"You're welcome." Robyn sorrowfully replied. "Thanks to you as well." She smiled. The two of them glanced at the other Titans. "How about we all go out for pizza?"

"Mwahaha. It's finally time." Beast Babe whispered. Draven looked away and covered his eyes.

"No way I'm watching this." he muttered. "I won't sleep for days." As Robyn and Sunfire walked out of the training rooms, something made Sunfire trip. He fell down and landed on Robyn. They kissed accidentally. Robyn leaped up in fright. Sunfire gasped. They blushed and squeaked at each other. Beast Babe laughed.

"That was awesome!" she cried. "Who knew a hidden obstacle would work so well?" She smiled victoriously. Robyn and Sunfire glared at Beast Babe. She looked away in fear. "Hey, peace and love dudes." Then they glared at the others.

"I was dragged into it." Draven said angrily. Cybornetta shrugged.

"BEAST BABE!" Robyn and Sunfire yelled together. The green girl ran away followed by the other two, leaving Draven and Cybornetta alone.

"So... what now?" Cybornetta asked. Draven looked around, then got up. He walked over to where Sunfire and Robyn chased Beast Babe.

"We watch some _real_ entertainment." he replied.


	10. Apprentice Part 1

Robyn waved smoke and dust out of her face.

"Where are you Slade?" she asked into the wasteland. Suddenly she felt a kick to her back. She was sent flying across the ground. Robyn rubbed at the scratches and cuts on her face. She angrily got to her feet and threw birdarangs at Slaye. They missed and instead cut down rock pillars. They collapsed.

"We are very much alike, child." Slade's voice rang through the air. Robyn growled and threw another birdarang at a standing rock pillar. It fell onto Slade, crushing her. Robyn ran over to the fallen lady and ripped off her mask, shocked to see her own face. She fell backwards and screamed.

"Robyn!" a voice cried through the room. Robyn stood straight up and saw Cybornetta at the door of her bedroom. "It's Slade." she said. Robyn ran out of the room and followed the taller girl. The rest of the Titans gathered around a screen in Ops.

"Good morning Titans. I hope I didn't wake you." Slade greeted.

Beast Babe groaned, "Oh yes you did! I was in the middle of my beauty slee-" Draven shushed her.

"What do you want Slade? What are you planning?" Robyn asked, pushing her way through the other Titans. Beast Babe fell onto the couch and started snoring.

"Patience, Robyn. If you really are so curious, perhaps the word 'Chronoton Detonator' means something to you?" Slade asked, holding up a remote. Beast Babe gasped and woke up.

"Oh no! A Chronoton Detonator! We're all doomed!" She waved her arms frantically. Then she turned to Sunfire. "Um... what's a 'Chronoton Detonator'?" Sunfire replied with a complicated response. Beast Babe stared at him with confusion.

Draven sighed. "It stops time forever." Beast Babe gasped. Then she flopped back onto the couch and fell asleep again.

"So long, titans." Slade told them. Her face disappeared from the screen. Draven rewinded the video.

"We can find out where she is." he muttered. Draven replayed the video. He stopped at one part of the video and zoomed into a wall. It had little, black, squiggly lines.

"Ooh, squiggly lines. So helpful." Beast Babe groaned, now awake. Suddenly the lines became clear and said 'Pier 41.' Beast Babe blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

The titans went over to Pier 41. It was a dark pier (well, it was really early in the morning after all). There were tall buildings with lots of pipes. The land the Titans were standing on was a small, concrete island surrounded by piers and water. They were right next to an empty warehouse.

Draven started, "Oh great, what now-" They were interrupted by a fleet of Slade bots.

"That'll answer your question." Beast Babe replied. The Titans split up to battle the robots. Robyn's anger controlled her; she went ballistic. She smashed and crashed the bots to pieces, freaking her friends out. Soon the Titans had gathered at the side and were watching Robyn in horror. When she finished, Robyn stormed out of the ware house with her shoulders slumped.

"Dude, Robyn! Are you okay?" Beast Babe asked, walking over to her. Robyn shoved her away. Beast Babe rubbed her arm and stood next to Cybornetta.

"Do you have the feelings of aggression?" Sunfire asked, placing his hand on Robyn's forehead. Robyn hit it off, then diverted her attention to a lady wearing a work uniform walking by. Robyn chased after her. The lady, confused and scared, began running away. Robyn easily caught up to her and grabbed her shirt. She shoved her against the warehouse wall.

"What did you know about this?" Robyn hissed, showing the woman Slade's symbol in a raised hand.

"I don't know what's going on!" the lady replied, sweating all over. Robyn, overwhelmed with anger, raised her fist. Suddenly she was pulled back by Draven's magic.

"Will you quit acting like Slade?" Beast Babe asked. Draven put Robyn down. Beast Babe walked around her. "I know we're looking for her and all but seriously, what is your deal-"

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO SLADE!" Robyn bellowed. Beast Babe, shocked by this, leaped into Cybornetta's arms. She got out of the robot's arms and glared at Robyn. They stared at each other for a few moments. Suddenly Cinderblock burst from the warehouse and picked up Robyn in her hand. The Girl Wonder screamed and thrashed.

"Robyn!" The Titans called together. They got into battle positions. Cybornetta used her canon and Sunfire shot sunbots. Cinderblock shielded herself from them and threw rocks at the titans. Draven threw a rock back at Cinderblock. The brick creature smashed it with her fist. Robyn cut Cinderblock's hands with her birdarangs. She dropped to the ground, near the block's feet. However, the creature quickly picked her up again.

Cinderblock growled and smashed her fists into the ground. The ground cracked and shook, making the Titans fall. Cinderblock then began placing huge rocks all around her and Robyn, making a wall. It grew taller by the second. Robyn growled and broke free from her grip and jumped onto Cinderblock's head. The block punched her. Robyn crashed into the wall.

"Robyn!" Sunfire screeched. He threw massive sunbolts at the rocks. They did barely any damage. Beast Babe, still a t-rex, thrashed the rocks with her tail. Cybornetta used her canon.

"What are these rocks made of? Bedrock?" Cybornetta asked. She was running around with her canon, shooting out blue energy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Draven yelled. His dark magic covered the rocks, tearing them apart. They crumbled and turned into dust. But Robyn and Cinderblock were gone. They could hear Robyn's voice (well, just).

"Go after the detonator! I'll be fine!" the leader's voice echoed. Sunfire looked down into a small hole where Robyn's voice was coming from.

"Robyn! No! We cannot leave her!" he cried desperately. He tried to fly into after them, but Cybornetta snagged his arm.

"Come on Sun, we need to find the detonator. Robyn will be fine." she said gently. Sunfire turned to the robot lady. His face was a mixture of fear, anger and shock. His fists unclenched.

"Well, that depends if Slade Jr goes psycho again or not." Beast Babe said, crossing her arms.

"Besides, by the time we break through this rock they'll already be gone." Draven said, glancing at his fellow titans. Suddenly Sunfire sneezed, letting out a sunbolt. Beast Babe jumped into Draven's arms. He scowled and dropped her as quickly as she jumped in.

"Gazonite." he said, glancing at Sunfire.

"I apologize. I am allergic to metallic chromium, a common allergy from my planet." Sunfire apologized, blocking his nose.

"Metallic chromium can be used to power Chronoton Detonators." Cybornetta gasped, glancing at the other titans.

"So we can use Sunfire to track the detonator!" Beast Babe cried with excitement. Sunfire dropped his head.

"Are you sure Robyn does not require our assistance - ACHOO!" he sneezed, releasing another sunbolt.

"Alien boogers are weird." Beast Babe muttered. The Titans set off. Draven rolled his eyes. Sunfire grabbed Draven's shoulders and stopped. Draven raised an eyebrow and turned around. He flicked Sunfire's hands off.

"I am just worried Robyn will acquire our assistance, Draven. Beast Babe was right, she may go the psycho if we leave her alone. I do not wish to lose our friend." Sunfire admitted sadly, eyeing the gothic boy.

"I know you want to go after her, but in this case, it's either Robyn or all the time in the world. Sometimes we have to sacrifice things Sunfire, even if we hate it. Go talk to Cybornetta if you want some positive motivation." Draven replied. Sunfire sneezed again. Beast Babe to leaped into Cybornetta's arms. Draven sighed. Sunfire looked around the room, then an idea hit him. _An urge._

* * *

Robyn and Cinderblock fell underground. They landed in a large room with green liquid pouring from the walls. The smell was putrid. There were machines and wheels turning everywhere, puffing out smoke. Robyn used her birdarangs to break free from the brick's hand. She threw birdarangs at the block's face. Cinderblock brought her fists down and smashed the ground. Robyn jumped out of the way of the cracks that implanted the floor and jumped onto Cinderblock's arm. She got her staff out and rotated it with two fingers. It cracked against Cinderblock's thick head. The block grabbed Robyn and threw her on the ground.

"Ugh..." Robyn groaned. She could hear Slade's wicked voice in her head. _We are so very alike._ Robyn looked up and saw a fist coming down. The teen girl squeaked and jumped out of the way. She slid next to a wall. She grapple-hooked near the roof and threw birdarangs at Cinderblock's head. Robyn struck her staff into the block's head, making it crack and split. Robyn jumped down and breathed heavily. She collapsed onto the floor and rubbed her temples.

"About time, doll. I was beginning to think Cinderblock was too much of a challenge." Slade's voice ran through the room, making Robyn shiver with anger.

"Slade!" she yelled. Slade ran away. Robyn followed her through the sewer rooms. Robyn continuously chucked birdarang after birdarang. Soon, the two started fighting on a bridge. Slade leaned in for a punch; Robyn avoided it.

"What do you need me for, Slade? My friends will come any minute. Don't deny them. Your planes will fail!" Robyn hissed, trying to kick the woman. Slade grabbed her foot and threw her against the wall. Robyn cried out in pain.

"How very touching... but do you not recall you telling them to go after my... Chronoton Detonator?" Slade replied. Robyn jumped up and ran in for another punch. Slade avoided her fist and went im for a punch of her own.

"They'll be done soon, and so will you!" Robyn cried, narrowly avoiding Slade's punch. Slade kicked Robyn's legs, forcing her to the ground. Robyn cried out in pain.

"Are you so sure about that, child?" Slade asked. She pointed at a large screen. An image appeared on screen, revealing Robyn's friends, expect Sunfire. They were hiding behind a wall, where a Slade bot was putting a device on a boat.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO THEM?" Robyn screamed, tackling Slade. "WHERE'S SUNFIRE?!" The two continued to tackle.

* * *

"Where did Sunfire go?" Cybornetta asked. "He was right here…"

Draven sighed. "I told him not to..." He groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Don't tell me he went after Slade Jr..." Beast Babe groaned. "Sun can be really stubborn sometimes."

Draven sighed. "Look, you two deal with the Chronoton Detonator. I'm going after Sunshine." he said. Before anyone could argue, Draven ran off. Beast Babe and Cybornetta glanced at each other. The former turned into a pterodactyl and carried the robot lady after the boat.

The Slade bot looked away in fear and kick started the engine, spraying water everywhere. The boat sped off, followed by the two Titans. Cybornetta used her sonic cannon from the air. It just missed the boat. Laser cannons formed on the rear end of the boat, blasting yellow lasers. Beast Babe, realizing her chance, chucked Cybornetta onto the boat and let the laser hit her in the head, knocking her out. She fell into the water with a splash.

"BB!" Cybornetta yelled. But the boat was moving too fast. Cybornetta let her anger out on the Slade bot by chucking it in the sewer water. She stopped the boat by smashing the wheel. The boat did a 360, spraying water everywhere and making the passenger dizzy. When it did stop, Cybornetta glanced at the detonator, then at the water.

"BB!" she cried into the water. The detonator beeped. Cybornetta glanced at it, then back at the water. She called again with desperation, but there was nothing. _No… No…_

Suddenly, out of the water, a green dolphin emerged. Cybornetta reached her hand out to the dolphin. Beast Babe turned back into her human form and grabbed Cybornetta's hand. The latter pulled the former on board.

"Ugh... I like swimming, but not in sewer water." Beast Babe groaned. She shook her head, trying to get sewer water out of her ear.

"I'm just happy you're okay." Cybornetta said. She helped her friend stand up.

"Me too." the green teen replied.

Cybornetta turned to the detonator. She gasped. "The detonator. No sudden movements." She crouched down. "Any wrong move could be fatal..."

"Dude! Be careful!" Beast Babe warned. Cybornetta sighed and focused on the detonator. Beast Babe squeaked and closed her eyes as Cybornetta undid an electrical wire. The detonator flashed red and an alarm went off.

"AH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIEE!" Beast Babe screamed. Cybornetta stepped backwards and closed her eyes. Beast Babe crouched, then looked up in confusion. "Um... why aren't we dead yet?"

"Because that was a decoy!" Cybornetta exclaimed. Suddenly a red laser came out of the ship and shot them both into water.

"Seriously?! Again?!" Beast Babe groaned, slapping the sewer water everywhere.

"Apart from the water, my sensors say I'm fine..." Cybornetta mumbled. She shielded herself from the smaller Titan splashing water everywhere. The two scrambled onto dry land. Beast Babe tried to get water out of her ears again. Cybornetta dialed Draven on her arm phone.

* * *

"Sunfire!" Draven yelled into the darkness of the sewers. He used his powers to track the alien. His hands were at his temple and his eyes were open enough for him to see. His cloak brushed against the grey brick walls of the sewer. Pipes dripped green ooze from the roof. Suddenly Draven's communicator went off. He answered it.

"Hey Drave. Found Sunfire yet?" Cybornetta asked. Beast Babe was in the background. The two had sewer water dripping from their hair.

"No. But I know he's close by. You?" Draven asked.

"It's alright. We destroyed the detonator - which was a decoy. We don't what Slade's real plan is. I tried calling Robyn and she won't answer her communicator." Cybornetta responded. Draven raised an eyebrow.

"The wandering alien won't be glad to hear that." he replied.

Cybornetta nodded. "True, true. BB and I will join you shortly. Over and out." The screen flickered off. Draven sighed and quickened his pace. He jogged down the room.

"Sunfire!" he called, cupping his hands over his mouth. He could hear yelling and blasting up ahead. Draven turned his jog into a run and made it over to an area where a bunch of Slade bots had captured the alien. He was tied up on the floor, the bots all around him.

"Oh no you don't." Draven hissed. His hands lit up. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Pipes from the walls smashed into Slade bots. The standing ones who had dodged the pipes turned to the goth boy. Draven flew over their heads and with his magic, moved Sunfire to the wall. Draven untied his rope.

"Sunfire… You can be really annoying sometimes." Draven sighed, landing next to him. Sunfire blushed. The boys flew into the air, dodging the attacks from the bots. Sunfire used his sunbolts to blast some of the bots to pieces. Machine parts went everywhere. The Slade bots continued to throw themselves at Draven.

"Throw yourself at this!" Draven hissed. He rubbed his hands together. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A large pipe, full of slime smacked itself into half of the Slayde bots. Draven used the wall to help him stand up. Sunfire, meanwhile, destroyed the other half of the Slade bots with a massive sunbolt. The room was littered with more machine parts.

"We are victorious?" Sunfire asked eagerly. Suddenly a red laser cannon burst from the wall and shot the Titans with a red blast. They crashed into a pile of all the broken pipes.

"You are the okay?" Sunfire asked, helping Draven up. He nodded. Then he scowled at Sunfire.

"What were you thinking, going after Robyn like that? I already explained that she will be fine." Draven grumbled. But then he began to doubt himself... Cybornetta said that Robyn wasn't answering her communicator...

"I apologize greatly. I... I just had the 'hunch'..." Sunfire replied.

Draven raised an eyebrow. "That's not like you, Sunfire... But you may be right..." He cupped his head in his hand.

"Yo boys!" Cybornetta yelled from the entrance of the room. Draven got up and stared at them.

"Friends! You were successful with the removal of the Chronoton Detonator?" Sunfire asked, staring at the girls.

"Yep. It seems Slade's plan failed. But seriously Sun... You really shouldn't bail on us." Cybornetta replied. Beast Babe folded her arms.

"I do apologize..." Sunfire said, bowing his head in shame. "But may we look for Robyn?" The Titans nodded.

"Yeah! Of course we will. But she's not sitting next to me when we have movie night." the green girl scoffed.

"Right. Because the seating plan on movie night is the biggest problem right now." Draven replied with a classic eye roll. Beast Babe glared at him.

* * *

"I will never work for you!" Robyn cried. She and Slade fought in front of 4 large, white screens.

"Not even for your friends?" Slade asked. The white screens blared on, revealing pictures of blood streams, belonging to different Titans. The blood cells had little Slade bots flowing alongside them. "You see Robyn, the Titans are infected with microscopic probes. With a push of a button, I can destroy them all. Unless..." Slade pointed at a uniform. Robyn sighed and bowed her head.

Robyn slipped on the uniform with discomfort. She had metal shoulder pads, leg pads, a belt with little boxes and pockets, arm pads and a collar around her neck. The metal parts were covering a mostly black jumpsuit. The chest area was half orange with an S in the corner. Robyn's hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her mask had two little points on the ends. Slade walked around her observed her outfit.

"Very fitting for my _apprentice_." Slade said. Robyn looked into the light and sighed.


	11. Apprentice Part 2

"Robyn! Please answer!" Sunfire desperately shouted into his communicator.

"Come on Sun. You've been calling for 30 minutes." Beast Babe groaned.

Sunfire's face creased. "But what if our friend is gone? Maybe we should have-"

"Sunfire, relax. She's Robyn after all." Cybornetta retorted. Sunfire sighed. Suddenly the communicators flashed red, signalling an emergency. "Titans, robbery!"

* * *

A dark figure ran through a hall. Her hand reached out and grabbed a high-tech thermal blaster.

" _Good Robyn. Now return to me._ " a voice hissed through the person's ear. Robyn turned to run away when a light blue cannon blast flew past her.

"Stop!" a voice shouted. The Teen Titans were there. Robyn turned and ran away. She bolted up some stairs to a balcony. She was surrounded by the essence of night and a drop below the balcony. The Titans followed Robyn up to the end of a small bridge: Robyn on one end, the Titans on the other.

"Stop before we-" Cybornetta's light flashed on the girl. "Robyn?!"

"Get them Robyn!" Slade's voice instructed through Robyn's ear. The Girl Wonder raised her gun.

Cybornetta began, "Robyn? What are you-" She was interrupted by a blast from Robyn's gun. Robyn aimed at the bridge in between her and the Titans. She pulled the trigger; the path in front of the Titans collapsed and created smoke. The Titans coughed and looked around in confusion. _They won't see me now, good._

Slade's words made their way through Robyn's head. " _Get them._ " The teen girl, with tears behind her eyes aimed for the Titans' platform. Pulling the trigger once more, she caused the team to crumble and fall. Their screams were drowned out with the escape of Robyn.

Robyn turned and ran. She ran all the way back to Slade's lair. It was dark with wheels grinding against each other, creating an ear-shattering racket. The floor was a cold, hard metal that would make one flinch every time they took a step. Robyn placed her hand on her forehead and observed the rust on the wheels. A lady covered in darkness stepped towards her.

"Good Robyn." Slade said, observing the thermal blaster in Robyn's hand. She placed a hand tightly on the smaller girl's shoulder. "You are progressing faster than I hoped." Robyn bowed her head and scowled.

"One day you will turn your back. One day when you are not looking, I will prevail and you will fall." Robyn muttered, just loud enough for Slade to catch.

"Is that a threat I hear, young lady?" Slade asked. Robyn didn't reply and walked off, anger in her every step.

* * *

The Titans plummeted to the ground. The lights of the city flashed in the utter darkness of the night as they fell. Sunfire grabbed Cybornetta before she could fall on a teen couple smooching and carried her over to the side. Draven soon landed, followed by Beast Babe as a falcon. The green one turned back into herself.

"Robyn... she..." Beast Babe gasped and grabbed her kneecaps.

"She did." Draven finished. Sunfire shook his head furiously. His fists clenched. Draven stepped back.

"No, that could not be! That was not Robyn!" Sunfire yelled.

Cybornetta stepped in. "Come on y'all, we better head back to the tower."

* * *

Draven booted up the tower computer while Beast Babe walked in front of everyone, wearing a detective's coat. Clutched in her hand were some comics.

"Okay," Beast Babe said, pausing to see if everyone was listening. "It's either Robyn is a demonic zombie clone from the future that's been hypnotized or a robot in disguise."

"As logical as that sounds," Draven said, rolling his eyes. "If she was any kind of... demonic zombie clone under a spell, I would've sensed it."

"And if she was a robot, my scanners would've picked it up." Cybornetta agreed. "I scanned her. That's the real Robyn. _Our_ Robyn..."

"No! That was _not_ Robyn! Robyn would never do that to her friends!" Sunfire cried. The others looked doubtful. "Besides... is it time I said the 'I told you so?' Robyn did require our help after all. Maybe if we only... maybe if we were there-"

"Sunfire, you are technically right... Maybe we should've gone after her. But Robyn's a criminal now. And just like all criminals, we've got to take her down." Cybornetta replied. Sunfire bowed his head in shame. Suddenly the tower flashed with alarm. The half-robot ran over to the computer and sighed. "It's her."

* * *

A girl ran through Wayne Enterprises. She narrowly avoided a blast from a sonic cannon.

"We're not giving up, Robyn. Not without a fight." Cybornetta said, her arm in cannon form. Robyn, overwhelmed by sadness chose to coward out. She threw a few smoke bombs at the Titans and escaped up the nearest vent. She quickly climbed to the roof before anyone could catch her.

"What are you doing, Robyn? Go back and fight!" Slade's wicked voice snapped. Robyn clutched her ear. The Titans broke through the roof and faced Robyn.

"Look, Robyn. We don't want to fight. We just want to talk." Cybornetta said, holding her hands in front of her. Robyn backed away.

"Fight!" Slade screamed. Robyn reached for her thermal blaster. _Come on Robyn, you can take on Sunfire. You can take on the team. It's for them..._ Robyn lowered her gun. "Sorry." she muttered, bringing the gun up again. She shot a large bolt of energy. The Titans jumped out of the way. Robyn then turned and cowered away before the others could find her.

"ROBYN!" Slade hissed. "If you don't fight then-" Slade was interrupted by Beast Babe who had found Robyn.

"Look Robyn, I really don't want to fight. Please don't make me hurt you." Beast Babe said politely. Robyn could tell she was serious.

"Fight!" Slade screamed again. "Or they get it." Robyn grabbed her thermal blaster and shot Beast Babe. Beast Babe landed on the ground. Robyn sighed sadly. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the roof by Draven's magic. Robyn shot the sorcerer with her thermal blaster, causing him to drop her. Cybornetta got out her cannon and aimed for Robyn. The teen girl ran up to attack the robot. Cybornetta had her arms out in front of her, deflecting Robyn's attacks.

"Come on girl, don't make me use this..." Cybornetta grumbled. Robyn kicked her right arm and flung her to the ground.

"Robyn-" Sunfire begged, approaching the Girl Wonder. Robyn ignored him and ran over to Beast Babe who turned into a tiger. The two walked around each other for a moment. The former got out her thermal blaster and tried to shoot the latter. Beast Babe avoided the attack and swiped her paw at the taller girl. Robyn fell over. She remained unconscious.

"Dude! Robyn, are you okay?" Beast Babe asked, turning into herself and running over to the fallen girl. Robyn suddenly got up and kicked Beast Babe, sending her flying into Cybornetta. The former hero then escaped to the nearest ladder. Suddenly the ladder was destroyed by Sunfire's sunbolt. It cracked in Robyn's hands; she fell to the ground. Using the wall, the girl brought herself to her feet. Sunfire stood in front of her, his hand bright green.

"Do. Not. Move." Sunfire said, very slowly.

"Robyn! Attack!" Slade's voice commanded through Robyn's ear. The girl held up the thermal blaster, its end shining a vibrant red. It was utter silence for a few moments.

"Robyn..." Sunfire started. Robyn lowered her blaster; Sunfire mirrored.

"I'm sorry Sun, but-" Robyn's blaster lit up. She brought it up again. "But I have no choice." She fired the blaster, knocking Sunfire in the head. He fell over. He groaned in pain and clutched his head. Sunfire then stopped moving altogether (apart from breathing). The other Titans surrounded him.

"That's my girl." Slade's voice said. Robyn gasped, eyeing the unconscious alien.

"Sun!" Beast Babe cried. She kneeled down next to the boy. "He's not getting up!" Cybornetta and Draven had concerned looks on their faces. They kneeled down next to Beast Babe. Draven's hand lit up and he waved it over Sunfire. He breathed in deeply.

"Is he alive?" Robyn asked. The Titans glanced at Robyn, their faces full of hurt and anger. Robyn stepped back, away from the team.

"ROBYN! No talking to the others!" Slade's voice screamed. Robyn groaned and clutched her ear. She looked at the Titans.

"I just want to know if Sunfire's okay." Robyn said with sadness in her voice. She took a small step towards them. Draven looked up.

"NO!" Slade shouted. "If you don't obey my orders then..." Slade pressed the button; the probes got to work. All the Titans fell to the ground in pain, their bodies flashing red. Even Sunfire flashed red, even though he was unconscious. He only squirmed a little. The awake Titans screamed in agony.

"Stop! I'll do anything you say..." Robyn breathed, her voice cracked. She backed away from the Titans; the flashing stopped. She turned and ran away, back to that wicked lair.

* * *

The Titans returned to the tower, carrying an unconscious Sunfire. They hooked him up in the medical center. A heart monitor beeped nosily and there were large screens with readings.

"He's alive. He's just in a coma." Draven said. The Titans stood outside a small, dark room.

"A coma!" Beast Babe exclaimed frantically. "He's going to survive... right?" Draven didn't nod or shake his head. His face just remained expressionless.

"That coma isn't the only bad thing.." Cybornetta piped up, bringing out a screen. "One of my scanners discovered there's a microprobe inside all of us. It could annihilate us at any second. That's what caused the painful glowing red experience. Slade can kill us whenever she wants to..."

"...Unless Robyn does Slade's dirty work..." Draven finished. He glanced inside the hospital room. Sunfire was almost completely still. Draven lowered his eyes. "That's a perfect example."

"True. But we can't just sit around and do nothing about it. Robyn needs our help." Cybornetta said. Beast Babe jumped up.

"Yeah! Who cares if we have a few evil, tiny, life-threatening little... uhh... robot things inside us? We need to save Robyn!" Beast Babe exclaimed. Draven sighed and glanced at Sunfire, then at the girls.

"Fine." he said. "Hopefully Sunfire doesn't mind missing out..."

* * *

Robyn walked into Slade's lair, the grinding of the wheels piercing her ears.

"My apprentice is progressing well. She just needed some more... motivation." Slade hissed. Robyn jumped behind Slade, her foot out in front of her.

"Motivate this!" she screamed. Slade punched Robyn into the wall. The girl groaned and rubbed her head. She quickly leaped to her feet and pulled out her staff. She ran angrily towards Slade. She swiped her staff at Slade; the taller one avoided the strike. "I might have killed Sunfi-"

"Can't escape the truth?" Slade asked. She punched Robyn so hard she fell over. The small one got up and tried to punch Slade. She finally hit Slade on the elbow. Slade moved back and rubbed the pain in her elbow. Then she tried to kick the small one. Robyn leaped into the air and back flipped.

"There is no truth. Only lies." Robyn replied, chucking birdarangs at Slade. One of them hit Slade's mask - this caused some shock. Slade rubbed it, creating a perfect opportunity for her apprentice to come over and whack her in the face. Slayde grabbed the staff and threw it at the wall. Slade forced Robyn into a headlock.

"You can call the truth lies Robyn, but you know the real lie is the fact that you deny the truth. Your friends are gone, and you have nothing left." Slade whispered into Robyn's ear. The girl's glove-covered hand clenched into a fist. Robyn closed her eyes and didn't reply. She held her breath and released her fist. She almost stopped moving.

"Robyn?" Slade asked with curiosity. Slade let Robyn go and gasped when Robyn fell to the ground, unconscious. Slade put her hand on Robyn's forehead. Suddenly Robyn grabbed her hand and kicked Slade in the guts. The taller one flew into the wall.

"Sorry Slade, but I think you just found reality." Robyn hissed, pulling the 'S' on her chest off and chucking it at Slade.

"No! You little brat! Your friends will suffer!" Slade growled, getting up. Her finger was on the button. Suddenly, there was an explosion at the entrance. Robyn and Slade turned to see all the Titans expect Sunfire.

Robyn gasped and sweat beaded. "Guys! What are you doing here? Get out! You don't know what-"

"Oh, we know all right." Cybornetta said, crossing her arms.

"And we don't give a crap." Draven finished, his hands lighting up. Beast Babe stood next to him, forming a punching action with her hands.

"So touching..." Slade hissed, pressing the button. The Titans groaned and fell over; their bodies lit up with red spots. Slade turned to Robyn. "Robyn, attack!" Robyn was silent for a few moments. Her head filled with uncomfortable memories of Sunfire falling over with the streak of her gun. Robyn looked at her friends as they groaned in agony. She glanced at a little, red sparkly ball controlling the pain.

"No." she hissed, ignoring Slade's cries. She ran towards the sparkly red ball and placed her hand on it. Robyn's body filled with the probes and she fell to the ground and cried out in pain, just like the other Titans. She crawled over to Slade.

"New deal Slayde." She paused to endure the pain. "You leave the button on, you lose your apprentice. And I know how you hate to lose." Robyn groaned. Slade pushed the button. The Titans stopped glowing a bright red. Robyn got to her feet, but Slade was ready. She reached out to punch the girl, but Robyn was prepared. Robyn grabbed Slade's fist and kicked her in the chest. Cybornetta used her cannon on Slade, sending her across the room. Slade got up, soon to be knocked over by Beast Babe as a ram.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Draven cried, shooting a small bolt of magic at Slade. Her mask began to crack. She covered it with her hand.

"It's over Slade." Robyn said, approaching Slayde. The woman's eye lowered.

"It's only the beginning." Slayde hissed, grabbing Robyn's arm. Robyn's captor smashed her fist onto a self destruct button, causing the whole place to shake and crack. The teen girl screamed as Slayde's hand wrapped around her arm. The wheels began to shatter and the floor began to split. The walls crumbled and the roof shook.

"Robyn!" Beast Babe shouted. She ran over to her, but her path was blocked by a large wheel. She turned into a elephant to try and move it, but things kept falling everywhere, knocking her over. Cybornetta ran over to her.

"BB! Where's Robyn?" Cybornetta asked, holding the probe machine.

"Behind there.." Beast Babe said, pointing at the large wheel. Cybornetta tried using her canon, but it did nothing to the wheel. Draven appeared behind them.

"Come on!" he urged. "We have to go." He shielded them from a piece of the roof.

"But Robyn!" Beast Babe cried, pointing at the wheel. Draven glanced at the fallen wheel. He gritted his teeth and bowed his head. "Azarath Metrion Zin-" He was interrupted by an explosion by the side of the building. The 3 Titans looked up and saw Sunfire.

"Sunfire Ex Machina." Beast Babe commented, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hello friends! I have recovered from my coma." the alien announced. He smiled boldly, like one of those really boastful heroes. His hands were on his hips. Sunfire scratched his head in confusion. "Where is Robyn?" he asked, overseeing the three Titans. They pointed at the wheel.

Draven said, "Behind there." Suddenly the ground split below the three titans, causing them to fall. Beast Babe screamed. Draven shielded himself and the girls, while Sunfire lifted the wheel off the ground with some help from Draven's magic.

"I will save Robyn. You must go." he told Draven. The goth boy surrounded himself and the other two with magic in the form of a raven. They flew out.

* * *

"Let me go!" Robyn hissed, trying to free herself from Slade's grip. It was no use.

"There is one more trick that I have, Robyn..." Slade hissed. A hand was still placed over Slade's exposed face. Robyn raised an eyebrow and sweat beaded.

"What is it?" she asked desperately. Robyn tried to feel anger; this was Slade holding her after all. But she only felt fear. The whole place was falling apart.

"That is the trick." Slade said. She grabbed handcuffs. "You will see very soon. My plan." Robyn knocked the handcuffs away. Slayde kicked her. Robyn fell down, landing on the cold, hard metal.

"No!" Robyn cried, standing up. But Slade pushed her down again and Robyn cried out in pain. Slayde approached her. Suddenly she was blasted to the ground by a bright green sunbolt. Somebody lifted Robyn above the ground.

"Sunfire? But you... how..." Robyn breathed. Sunfire smiled at her. Slayde came over to attack, but Sunfire blasted her away with a large sunbolt.

"We must go." the alien replied. He picked up Robyn in his strong arms and carried her out into the light.

* * *

The titans tower was filled with daylight. The regular was happening: Beast Babe and Cybornetta were in the kitchen, arguing over what to eat with Robyn watching (as she found it very entertaining), Draven reading a book and Sunfire standing next to Robyn, also watching the cooker girls.

"We should have souvlaki!" Cybornetta cried. Beast Babe gasped and waved her arms everywhere.

"Dude?! What does 'I'm a vegetarian mean' to you?" Beast Babe replied dramatically. "Have we even had souvlaki before?"

"BB, we kicked Slade's butt, we should have something different." Cybornetta said. Beast Babe blew a raspberry. Draven got up and sighed. He walked into the kitchen, his face very stern and harsh. He looked pretty mad.

"Oh dang... Hide me!" Beast Babe whimpered. Full of fear, she hid behind Cybornetta. Robyn sniggered a little.

"Look... maybe we should have... I dunno... A... uh... breakfast explosion?" Draven asked, shrugging. His face had a very small grin.

"Oh yeah!" Beast Babe and Cybornetta cried together. Draven realized his mistake as the girls grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. Bacon, eggs and tofu went everywhere.

"Robyn?" Sunfire asked, catching Robyn out of her thinking trance. She turned to him. The two walked over to the couch. "Yeah?"

Sunfire said, "I wanted to say... that I am sorry-"

"You?! Sorry?" Robyn gasped loudly. The breakfast buddies seemed too busy eating food to notice though. Draven accidentally squirted some mustard onto Beast Babe's shirt. She got mad and shot some tofu back.

"Food fight!" Cybornetta yelled. Robyn shook her head at Sunfire and groaned.

"Sorry Sun... I... I just... Well... the gun... and you... I..." Robyn spluttered. "I don't think I'll forgive myself anytime soon. I won't be surprised if you do either." Sunfire sighed and bit his lip.

"I do forgive you... I apologize as I thought you were truly evil... When you knocked me down... I do not remember anything from then... But I do remember overhearing my Titans communicator in the medical repairs room... You were in trouble with the others.." he said. Robyn blushed. The two stared at each other. A food fight was going on in the background with the breakfast buddies. The kitchen was covered in food.

"And above all, I just wanted to say thanks... But there is one thing I'm worried about." Robyn paused. "Slade said she had 'one more trick.' I don't know what she's planning..." Sunfire stared at Robyn with concern before they heard a cry from Beast Babe. Robyn turned around and saw Cybornetta squeezing mustard at Draven and Draven putting tofu on Beast Babe's head. There was food everywhere.

Robyn huffed and walked over. "Okay... what the heck is going-"

"Draven started it!" Beast Babe cried, pointing at the goth boy.

Draven rolled his eyes and wiped some mustard off his forehead. "And you continued it..."

"Friends! This looks like fun. May I participate?" Sunfire asked. Robyn scowled and put her hands on her hips. Beast Babe hid under Draven's cloak. Robyn smiled and turned to Sunfire.

"Knock yourself out. Just clean up though. I ain't doing it..." Robyn said, grabbing a bottle of mustard. She squeezed it on Draven's head.


	12. Words dig deeper than swords

It was a seemingly ordinary day in Titans Tower; there had been no distress calls and it was very calm. It felt like nothing weird would happen. Sunfire was playing video games, Draven was reading a book, Beast Babe and Robyn were at the mall and Cybornetta was tinkering with machinery in the kitchen.

"Um... friend Draven... what button do you press to push the girl off the tower?" Sunfire asked. His legs were crossed and lying on the table. His arms rested behind his head and his attention was on Draven.

"X. Wait... what game are you playing?" Draven asked, staring at Sunfire with wide eyes. He put down his book. "Are you playing-"

"Gentlemen, I have finished!" Cybornetta announced from the kitchen. She stepped back and revealed a small, silver box-shaped machine. It had little buttons that flashed electric light. Cybornetta pointed at it with a proud expression.

"Um... it is... shiny?" Sunfire commented, facing Cybornetta with a nervous smile.

"Yeah... it's great..." Draven agreed sarcastically. He returned to his book. Cybornetta sighed and pressed one of the buttons on the box. It shot out a pile of gleaming waffles, covered with rich, maple syrup. It filled a glass of orange juice. The robot's smile widened as she pointed at the waffles. Draven raised an eyebrow. Sunfire slowly clapped with an apprehensive expression.

"Oh come on boys," Cybornetta scowled, posing like an albatraoz. "This is the stuff of the future!"

Draven grabbed a waffle in his hand and waved it like it was a flag. "We have waffles. Our ancestors are so jealous..." he said. He took the waffle for himself and plopped onto the couch in the corner of Ops. He slowly began to eat it, while reading the book that was placed in his lap. Suddenly, a flash of lightning appeared and zapped Cybornetta, taking her away. Sunfire stood there in shock, his mouth moving like he was chewing his own lips.

Draven, who saw the lightning from the corner of his eye got up to investigate. When he saw the absence of the robot-girl, his eyes were so wide they could've exploded. The door of Ops opened, revealing Beast Babe and Robyn, carrying shopping bags.

Beast Babe was chatting away. "And that's how I became the dancing que-" She stopped when she saw the boys' horrified expressions. "Um... dudes... Are you okay?"

* * *

The light cleared from Cybornetta's eyes as she rubbed them. She brought herself to her feet and looked around. There was green grass underneath her feet and the sky was a brilliant blue. Around her were thick, high walls of marble that reflected sunlight.

"Halt!" a high, royal voice called. A tall person with red hair, glowing red irises and pale skin stepped forward. His hair was similar to Draven's, expect more flat. He had a pointed beard. He had a profound chin and muscular arms, like Sunfire (expect Sunfire's chin wasn't profound). A blood-red cloak was draped around his neck and flowed behind him, lined with mysterious purple fur. He was wearing golden armor underneath his cloak, which dangled and clanked.

"She has blue! She may be a Amarythian!" he scowled, his red eyes narrowed. People wearing golden armor emerged and surrounded the robot, swords in hand.

"Whoa, whoa..." Cybornetta said, putting her hands in front of her. "Look, I don't know where I am and I'm not an 'amarythian'." she shivered.

The man crossed his arms and scowled. "This is definitely a trick from the Amarythians. GET HER!" he bellowed, spit flying everywhere. Cybornetta squealed like she did when she was flying in Draven's body and squatted, covering her head. A guard came towards her, breathing heavily and holding up his sword in the glistening light, ready to bring it down.

I really don't wanna fight man... But you give me no choice!" Cybornetta cried, grabbing the sword and flinging it to the side, knocking out 5 soldiers in a row. While the sword-carrying guard was distracted, Cybornetta ran over to the wall and leaned against it tightly, falling to the floor. She pulled out her arm and pressed a few buttons.

"Where's Draven when you need him..." Cybornetta muttered nervously, as the screen flashed 'Present time frame. Location unknown.' Cybornetta scowled. "Well, at least I know I'm not at Titans Tower…"

Suddenly a fiery arrow shot over her head and hit the wall with a burst of ash. A guard in golden armor that was obviously too big for him carried a wooden bow, aimed at the robot. "Surrender Amarythian!" he cried with a voice as rough as sandpaper.

Cybornetta sighed. She breathed in and got to her feet. Her canon formed in her arm. "Look dude, I'm not... one of these Amarythian thingies... I'm half-robot half-human..."

The boy dropped his bow. "Half human? You are from Earth? I knew you looked off for an Amarythian!" he cried, his voice suddenly like a young boy's. Cybornetta was taken aback by his voice change. "Uh... stay here, Ms..."

"Cybornetta..." Cybornettta said, putting her canon down and staring at the boy with interest. The boy ran in front of the army, who were holding their shimmering and sharp weapons. They were directed at the robot girl.

"Stop! She is from Earth!" the boy cried desperately, his armor clashing against his body. "Human." he repeated. The guards glanced at each other curiously. The man who started this attack stepped forward; the guards bowed as he walked past. A couple even tried to touch his cloak. The man snorted and glared at the young boy. His thick hand went on the boy's mask and removed it, revealing a boy with short, flat hair and a rough fringe. His hair, eyes and skin were the same colour as the taller man, except he had a smaller face. He seemed to be slightly taller than Beast Babe.

"Katorain! How dare you fight in a battle!" the man roared at the little boy. The boy's eyes closed. He slumped to the ground in shame. "What have I told you?! How do you even know this woman is not an Amarythian?!

"Sorry..." the boy said, hiding his face. He wanted to say something else, but the man glared at him. Then his gaze turned to Cybornetta. His glare toned down a bit.

The man yelled, "You! So-called human-"

"Half human." Cybornetta interrupted with a nervous grin.

The man raised an eyebrow. " _Half_ human... you are from Earth... we have not seen an Earthling for over 800 moons…" Cybornetta took a step forward and put her hands to her side. Everyone in the whole place was staring at her with pure curiosity. The man stared too. His eyebrows raised and an intrigued expression erupted on his face. He gave the crowd a thumbs up. Everyone looked at each other with excitement; this was not a threat.

"It must be a sign!" someone from the crowd cried. "The heavens above have finally sent us a defense against the Amarythians!" The kingdom broke into excited chatter, large smiles consuming the warriors' faces. Cybornetta stepped back against the wall and pressed her metal hands on it. She didn't even know what these 'Amarythians' were.

"Um... yo, I really don't think I'm any sort of 'defense'. I don't even know where I am!" Cybornetta said nervously, looking at the chattering people. Their chatting grew louder.

"Silence!" the man cried, waving his hands like a conductor. People stopped and stared at him with awe. "You shall come with me." he said, sternly eyeing Cybornetta. He levitated above the ground, his cloak flowing in the wind. His hands glowed blood red and he turned to a large patch of grass. The man's eyes closed and his eyelids glowed bright.

The ground underneath them began to shake and the patch of grass collapsed. It left a large, dark hole. The man walked over to the hole and peered down it. He placed his armor-covered foot on the solid air and created a stepping stone made out of red marble. Another appeared after it, forming a staircase around the dirt walls. It twisted around, digging deep into the the ground. The man began to walk down. Cybornetta slowly walked over to the beginning of the staircase. She looked down at the long hole and gulped; it was a long way down. A trickle of sweat came from her forehead.

"Make haste, Cybornetta!" cried the boy known as Katorain. He waved happily from about 10 steps down. He looked like he was walking through a park. Cybornetta sighed and placed her foot on the step. She very slowly took another step. Katorain sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers. A platform that looked like Draven's except red appeared under Cybornetta's feet. She squealed in surprise and fell onto her butt. It took her down into the hole. Katorain flew alongside her.

"Wait... you can fly?" she asked. The light from the surface vanished as they descended.

Katorain nodded, with a small frown. "Yes, but I am not allowed to. Don't tell Father... You will call him 'the king.' He says I'm not even allowed to use powers..." His face drooped and his eyes were filled with sorrow. Cybornetta opened her mouth to say something, but Katorain shushed her. "We have arrived." The platform landed on the ground and vanished. Cybornetta looked directly upwards. It was like looking through a tunnel upwards and seeing a tiny patch of light at the top.

Katorain pointed at a small, silver door on the left. "Come. Father awaits us." he said, jogging over to the door. He placed his hand on it, shifting uncomfortably. There was a little clicking noise and then the door opened, letting a out a ray of light. Cybornetta cringed and covered her eyes. She soon uncovered them and walked over to the door and peeked inside. Her jaw dropped so low that one would swear it broke the laws of physics.

One way to describe the land beyond the door was... Amazing. The sky was pale pink. There were buildings made out of things that would make even the most concealed people (Draven, probably) scream. There were heart-shaped, tall towers with sparkly walls and shimmering windows. The ground was like a giant pink marshmallow and the buildings were the chocolate chips. People with red hair and eyes walked around the city, hearts coming from their eyes.

"Welcome," Katorian said, standing next to Cyborentta, "To Cartolonia." His face had a proud expression and hands were on his hips. He smiled and looked at Cybornetta. "Come. We must go."

The two walked through the strange land, Cybornetta so flabbergasted that she couldn't talk.

Katorian laughed, walking next to her. "I assume Earth is not like this?" he asked. His eyes settled on the people of this land, looking bright and happy. Cybornetta shook her head quickly, staring at the smaller boy from her taller height. He bowed his head a little and a sad look returned to his face. "It... you see, this is all we have left of what used to be much more," he said depressingly, his pace slowing. "The Amarythians have taken most of it." Cybornetta stared at him with empathy, then her eyes filled with sorrow and confusion.

"I'm sorry man, but I really need to know about these 'Amarythians.'" she said.

Katorian's face hardened. "You will learn about them very soon. We are here, anyway." He looked up at a small building that appeared like a dollhouse, made of glass filled with sprinkles. The two entered through a front door, also made of the strange material. The walls were sparkly. They also looked like glass with sprinkles and glitter inside. There was a large, wooden table in the middle of the room with many marshmallow-pink chairs seated around it. The king was seated at the end, his face stern as usual. Cybornetta and Katorian sat down at the end of the table and glanced at each other nervously.

"So..." the king said, staring at Cybornetta. "What sent you to our land?"

"I don't know..." Cybornetta said, looking down with a frown. "Something just... took me from my home..."

The king stared suspiciously at her and rubbed his chin. "It could possibly be the Amarythians..."

Cybornetta shook her head in frustration. "Look, your highness... I still don't know who these 'Amarythians' are."

The king scowled and exhaled. "I shall explain." He took a breath. "The Amarythians are a very possessive and dangerous species. They look like us, except they show light blue instead of red. Like us, they get their powers from other creatures by feeding off their emotions. For us, our powers are manipulated by true love. Their powers are manipulated by rivalry in a relationship. When we feed from others, we do take the feelings of love, but we don't drain their souls like the Amarythians do. Amarythians completely take souls from their captors, causing them to perish. As for us, when we take love, it does not affect the captor that much. Amarythians, with their horrible powers take over and destroy lands. They are coming after us now, and they have taken lots of our kingdom away. We are fighting for our survival." he concluded. He took a few deep breaths.

"Woah..." said Cybornetta, staring at the king with shock. "These Amarythians… You can't stop them?"

"We are trying, earthling. Your Earth is one of the dimensions that they have not taken control of, but some have heard rumors that an Amarythian escaped and traveled there. That is probably untrue, because if they did your Earth would be gone."

Cybornetta breathed in slowly, her forehead creased. "Okay..."

"And we prayed and tried to get a warrior; someone to help us. One said that they would be from Earth..." Katorian said, looking directly into Cybornetta's eyes.

The king got to his feet. "Cartolonia used to be much larger than this. The lands seemed to be never-ending. Now..." the king sighed. "Our lands and time are limited. The Amarythians could be anywhere. That is why we assumed you were one... Because we weren't sure, until I thoroughly looked at you and saw that you did not have anything the Amarythians could have." He sounded upset. He walked past her and stared at the doors, his hands crossed behind his back. "Stay here, we shall provide you with food. And I assume you will be searching for a way to Earth; I shall call upon on one of my spellmasters." His face was drained. Cybornetta and Katorian nodded as he left the room.

"Sometimes I wish he would not underestimate me." Katorian said, crossing his arms with a scowl.

Cybornetta raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Father has always believed I am 'not good enough.' He never lets me fight in battles, use my powers or even travel anywhere without his permission," answered Katorian, his right eyebrow twitching slightly. "It feels like I am just a statue sometimes..." He took a breath in. "Every time I want to participate in battle, I must conceal myself so father does not see me. I always hoped that my father, seeing me as an unknown warrior, would think I'm superior. So when I revealed the truth to him, he would see me as capable. But my attempts have failed." he said sadly, clutching one of his fire arrows.

"I think he's trying to keep you safe..." Cybornetta said, looking down at Katorian with sympathy.

He clenched his fists. A scowl returned to his face. "He has tried long enough... he does not even let me talk to others... I have no friends because of it." he said, his eyes narrowing further.

"Really?" asked Cybornetta, glancing at the arrows. She was honestly not sure what to say.

Katorian caught her eye and held up his arrow. "I made this myself. Only those of royal blood can have unique powers unlike commoners, so if father saw me using powers he would immediately know it was me. That is why I must use weapons." he said, his fingers brushing against the wood.

"I see..." Cybornetta said, trying to let it all sink in.

Katorian looked at her with a glint in his eye. "What is Earth like? We haven't seen a Earthling for many many moons... And the last earthling we saw looked quite different. I do not remember them being silver."

Cybornetta replied, "Oh, Earth's a complicated place. I'm not exactly human, I'm-"

"Half robot?" Katorian asked with a little grin. Cybornetta nodded. Katorian glanced at her robotic arm, then at the parts of her arm that weren't electronic. He reached out to touch them. "You were not always like this... Were you?" he asked sympathetically.

Cybornetta pulled them away from him. "No... I lost most of my human body in an accident, which is how I got all this," Cybornetta said, pointing at her robotic body, "I didn't get the best treatment from others... until I eventually found new friends..." she said. She gazed at the roof like she was in deep thought. She pictured the other Titans and what they were doing. Probably trying to get her back somehow.

"You are lucky to have friends.." said Katorian, turning his head the opposite way. "You are lucky not to live in such a horrid place of war."

Cybornetta put her hands on Katorian's shoulders. "Hey man, your place ain't so bad. Besides, you do have a friend now. Me." the robot girl said.

Katorian looked up at her in awe. It was like she had just said she was going to give him a million dollars. "You... my gratitude.." he said. The two stared at each other for a few brief moments. "I have not felt so... touched since speaking to my mother," he winced at her glance. "She was killed by the Amarythians... Perhaps that is why my father is so protective."

"Sorry to hear that." Cybornetta replied with a tang of guilt. After all, she had lost both her parents.

"Why should you apologize?" Katorian asked, gazing at her. "You have lost most of your body."

"And both my parents..." Cybornetta sighed, placing her chin in her hand. Katorian rubbed her back.

"That must be hard. I pity for you, dear friend," he said despondently. He held out his arms. "Shall we hug?" The two pulled each other in for an embrace, enjoying the birth of a new friendship. They had not known each other long, but it felt like they had known each other since infancy.

"PRINCE KATORIAN! EARTHLING!" a voice cried. The door exploded open, revealing a skinny red-haired man. "The Amarythians have come," he breathed in, sweat and tears pouring down his face. "And they are taking the king."

* * *

Katorian grabbed his bow and quiver and slung them over his shoulder. They clanked on his metal. His face expressed a tight scowl. Cybornetta stood next to him as they returned to the door that led back up to the top, where the wall was. Cybornetta checked her canon and made sure everything was ready to go.

"Nervous?" Cybornetta asked as they reentered the long tunnel. A red platform appeared underneath the two; it began to lift.

Katorian gritted his teeth. "I feel no fear." he said. "Do you?"

Cybornetta shrugged with a nervous smile. "Honestly, yes."

The platform stopped halfway up. Katorian's knees were bent and his face was a little less intense. "I do not know if I will be victorious. I want you to take this, so your Earth will remember our people. Remember me." he said, giving Cybornetta one of his fire arrows. Cybornetta didn't smile or frown. She just nodded, with a tiny tear in her eye. This might be the last time she would ever see him. The platform arrived at the top.

There were warriors clashing swords against each other. Some of them had light blue hair and eyes, which were the same colour as Cybornetta's technology. Bodies were thrown all over the grass field. The robot had noticed that the marble walls had collapsed completely, leaving a large brick mess. Cybornetta gasped. The floor beneath them covered back up again. Katorian breathed heavily in anger as he glared at the Amarythians, stealing souls from his people. Cybornetta nervously stepped away, tripping over an unconscious Cartolonian.

"WHERE. IS. THE. KING?" Katorian bellowed at the Amarythians, causing them to stare. He floated above the ground, his hands in tight fists. One of them smirked at him and waved her hand. The Amarythians guards stopped fighting immediately and turned to Katorian, who was glowing a dangerous red.

"You seek your leader?" the Amarythian asked with a silky voice. She had long, light blue waist length hair and a rich, golden cloak covering her entire body. Her figure and face were womanly and her eyes were as sharp as ice. "You are the prince, yes?" Katorian nodded, his face very similar to Draven's when he took down Doctor Light.

"I have been waiting for you. Your king is ours now. And so is your kingdom." she said, pointing at the huge mess of fallen warriors and brick wall. Her face split into a wicked grin. "You are now mine too." Her eyes glowed pure blue and she reached her hand out to Katorian, causing him to cry in pain.

"NO!" cried Cybornetta, firing her canon. It hit the Amarythian lady in the side. She fell over. Many of the Amarythians stared at her in shock.

Katorian smiled proudly at Cybornetta, then looked at his fallen warriors with bravery. "Stand! We shall fight!" he said, landing on the ground. Magic flowed from him and into the unconscious Cartolonians. They stood boldly on two legs and clutched their weapons.

"WE SHALL FIGHT FOR THE KING!" they chanted.

"ARISE AMARYTHIANS!" the fallen Amarythian shouted, getting onto her feet with a furious expression. She stared at Cybornetta and pointed. Her face creased in shock. She suddenly dropped her hand. "The earthling... she got sent to the Cartolonains and not us... No..." She suddenly got kicked in the head by Katorian. Meanwhile, a bunch of Amarythian guards charged towards Cybornetta.

"Ever heard of tech before?" she asked, blasting them away with her cannon. The hot energy swallowed them up, leaving them confused and shocked. More of them soon came; one looked ready for soul-stealing. But Cybornetta was not going to allow this. One of them raised their sword at her, which Cybornetta grabbed and chucked to the side. She then gave the warrior a punch to the guts, which sent them flying into about 10 others.

"Booyah!" Cybornetta said, jumping up triumphantly. She suddenly heard a cry of pain from Katorian, who the queen was pinning down. She grinned evilly. Cybornetta shoved every Amarythian coming her way and ran desperately towards Katorian.

"KATORIAN!" she screamed, her arm turning into a canon. "Come on Cybornetta, you can do this." She took aim, her face sweaty and Amarythians coming from everywhere. The queen starting hurting Katrion, taking away his soul. The Amarythians hit Cybornetta and forced her to the ground, but her canon glowed brightly…

Suddenly a hand made out of dark magic grabbed her upper body. All the Amarythians holding her let go immediately and Cybornetta was dragged through a portal. Her face was filled with shock and sadness as she flew through the portal. The portal stopped and dropped Cybornetta in Ops.

"No... Katorian!" Cybornetta squeaked. She got up and tried to reach the portal, which closed. The robot's hands and face dropped in shame. She ran over to Draven and put her hands tightly on his shoulders. "You gotta send me back, Drave!"

He sighed deeply and turned his head. "I'm sorry. I think it was one way..." he said. Cybornetta fell back in horror.

* * *

Cybornetta sat in her room, staring at the wall and reflecting on the past events. She hoped with her heart that Katorian was okay. _Those darn Amarythians_ , she thought. The arrow was clutched in her hand and a tear threatened to fall down her cheek. There was a small knock at the door, making her leap slightly.

"Hey Cybornetta," Draven greeted. Cybornetta didn't even look at him. He had a small frown on his face. Something was clutched in his hand. "I went into my room and I found this. I think it's for you." he said, placing the piece of paper on the robot's desk. He left without another word. Cybornetta glanced at the letter and picked it up. Her eyes scanned over it.

 _Dear Cybornetta,_

 _Gratitude to you for being my friend. May you and your Earth live well. I hope I will see you again one day._

 _Katorian._

Cybornetta glanced at the fire arrow in her hand. A small smile appeared on her face.


	13. Terran

A boy ran through a mesa, escaping a large scorpion. His face seemed panic struck and he panted heavily. He ran up to a large, rocky, dead end and stared at it. The scorpion surrounded him, clicking its claws vigorously. His eyes were drawn to a pillar on the side. The Teen Titans appeared at the top of the mesa, weapons drawn.

"Titans... go?" Robyn said in confusion. The pillar collapsed on the scorpion, moved by the boy's powers. Then she gasped in realization, "He wasn't in trouble..."

"He was leading it into a trap..." Cybornetta finished, tapping her chin.

"But... who is he?" Beast Babe asked, shaking her head.

A boy standing on a platform of rock appeared before them. He had short, straight blonde hair that covered his right ear. His fringe covered one of his eyes, while the other shone bright blue. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with black sleeves and leather baseball gloves. He had jean shorts that reached his knee caps and brown boots. He seemed roughly about Beast Babe's height; a little taller. The Titans stared at him in shock.

"What, haven't you ever seen a superhero before?" he asked cockily, jumping off the rock.

Robyn stepped forward and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Robyn, and we're-"

"The Teen Titans! Rock on! My name's Terran. Now let's see..." Terran said with a smug expression. He pointed at each of the Titans, "Okay, we've got Cybornetta, Draven, Sunfire and..."

"Babe Beast! No, I-I mean Bath boot! EH NO!" Beast Babe cried, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Beast Babe?" Terran asked, correcting her. Beast Babe squeaked and turned into a turtle. She hid in her shell. Terran laughed.

"Dude! She's hilarious!" the boy said, clapping his hands. Beast Babe's head appeared out of the turtle shell. She turned into a human.

"Hilarious? Me? He... he..." Beast Babe said, blushing and rubbing her hands together. Terran shrugged it off. Draven didn't look quite so amused. He just stood at the back, motionless.

"Curiosity abounds, please," Sunfire breathed in, flying right in front of the new comer, "Where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite colour? Will you be my... Uh... I believe the term is bro?" Terran put his hands in front of him and stepped back.

"Um... Earth, walked, red and... Why the heck not?" Terran replied, shrugging. Sunfire suddenly lashed out and gave him a rib-crushing hug. Terran squeaked in surprise.

"Hello, the bro!" Sunfire said, Terran panting.

"How's it going, dude?" Terran replied, looking a bit dazed when Sunfire put him down.

"So, what brings a cool dude like you to our city?" Beast Babe asked, dreamily staring at Terran.

"Oh, I just go where the wind takes me. I travel, explore, stomp a few bad guys here and there..." Terran answered, looking into the bright blue sky.

"Cool." Beast Babe said, a few hearts in her eyes. The other Titans, with the exception of Robyn and Draven nodded, as they respected and thought the travelling was 'cool'.

"Do you have a home?" the Girl Wonder asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the Earth is my home. I just crash on the other side of the hill." Terran said, his eyes pointing at the other direction.

"Wait, what?! DUDE! We can't let you sleep over there! How about you come crash with us?" Beast Babe asked excitedly, her eyes filled with stars. She stepped forward boldly, "I'm funny, remember?"

"Yes! That sounds glorious!" Sunfire agreed, flying over to Terran.

"Oh guys, seriously, my cave is fine. I have a flashlight." Terran said with a large smile and a shrug. He pushed his hands into his pockets. He couldn't stay with them...

"We've got room." Cybornetta said, giving the blonde boy a thumbs up. Beast Babe grabbed Terran's right arm, while Sunfire grabbed the left and they pulled him gently, begging for him to come with them (well, Beast Babe was more 'gentle').

"Okay, okay. You win, I'll stay with you for one night." he said. Beast Babe, Sunfire and Cybornetta cheered triumphantly. The two pulled Terran along with them while Cybornetta sniggered. Draven and Robyn stayed behind the others, not so happy.

"You okay?" the former asked, staring into Robyn's mask. She shrugged and spoke quietly.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling." the teen girl replied. Behind them, a familiar villain watched them leave.

"I was the one who spotted him first. Besides, he will be apart of my plans. The two will work well together." Slade muttered, scowling.

* * *

"Wait! You guys actually live here?" Terran asked, looking at the Titans tower. One could see he was quite amazed. He ran over to the window and stared out dreamily, as if his dreams had come to life. It was like placing a little boy in a candy store.

Beast Babe began, "So, you want the grand tour, or-"

"Got any food? I'm starved!" Terran asked, clamping a hand over his stomach. His eyes seemed to look like they were going to explode with hunger.

The Titans (expect Sunfire) watched in horror as Terran ate tons of food. He kept stuffing food into his face, literally surrounded by dirty bowls and plates. He wasn't in a candy store anymore; he was in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, and Mr Wonka had given him the whole factory. One would wonder how he was able to eat so much food. Then again, he could levitate earth...

"Might you now wish to partake in consuming my homemade glorg?" Sunfire asked, pushing him a green jelly mould with strange little worm things inside. The other Titans cried in horror for him not to, but Terran had already eaten the whole thing.

"Dang! It tastes like - wait, hang on..." he said. He breathed, then let out a belch that made a motorbike look like a library. Sunfire and Terran burst out laughing, while everyone else was extremely disgusted (even Draven, who could usually take bodily humor functions). "As I was saying, it tastes a lot like sushi and ice-cream. Got anymore?" The Titans (expect Sunfire) passed out.

After ruining the bathroom with dirt (much to the horror and anger of Robyn, who just cleaned the shower), washing his hair in the sink (using all of Draven's favorite shampoo) and getting changed into fresh clothes, Terran was ready to 'hit the sack'. He went to sleep on the couch in Ops. He laid on the couch, stretching out until he was in a comfortable position with a nice blanket. He got out his iPhone and headphones, played some music, then fell asleep. Well, that's the Titans thought.

"He needs more than a place to crash," Robyn said, as the Titans watched him from the corner. "He needs a home."

"Why not our home?" Beast Babe asked, glancing at Terran. "I mean, he's happy here. Look at him!"

"Yes, yes!" Sunfire said, jumping with excitement (not loud enough to wake Terran though).

"I don't know..." Draven said. He wasn't exactly fond of Terran like the others were.

"We'll see, let's just wait until tomorrow and ask him to train with us." Robyn said, as the earth mover snoozed on.

When the Titans finally left, Terran opened his eyes. He James-Bond style slipped outside into the cool, fresh night. He sat at the shore of the tower, right next to the water. He picked up stones and flung them across the water, watching them bounce like rabbits, leaving ripples. A smile pricked on Terran's face.

"Hello, Terran." a female voice said behind him. A lady in the darkness caught Terran off guard. He squeaked and got up, his fists clenched.

"Who's there?" he asked when he saw the dark figure. He could only catch a glimpse of her eye and her figure.

"Fear not, Terran," the lady said slyly, still standing in the darkness, "I have been waiting for you."

"What - wait, I don't even know who you are! How do you know my name?" Terran asked, frantic. The ground began to shake. Small rocks flew into the air. A crack appeared beneath Terran's feet. The boy noticed this and gasped. He unclenched his fists.

"I have been waiting, Terran. I need you for my plans, and you need me for your powers. I can help you more than the Titans can ever dream. Compared to me, they are no one." Slade said. Terran gasped in shock, staring at the woman in black.

"What... what do you mean?" he asked with horror. "What do you want with me?"

"Terran?" another girl's voice called. None other than Beast Babe. She walked around in the night, searching. Slade and Terran were hidden by a tree and part of the wall, so they were not visible to the eye. But their noise was.

"I-I.." Terran spluttered, a large rock coming out of the ground. The ground shook a little. It was aimed at the taller lady. Slade seemingly disappeared. The rock hit Beast Babe instead. She was launched into the wall of the front of the tower. She fell down.

Terran gasped in horror, his head overcoming with guilt. He sprinted over, too flabbergasted to speak. He kneeled next to her and hoisted her up into a sitting position. Terran glared at the rock that had hit the girl. But then he found the truth:

 _He was the one he threw it. But it wasn't meant for her..._

Terran ignored those thoughts; it was just an accident.

"Terran?" Beast Babe asked, her eyes fluttering open. Terran was so happy her gave her a surprise hug. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Erm... thanks, dude... Ow," she said, touching her head. She seemed a little dumbfounded. She searched her brain for what happened. Then it hit her. Terran. The Rock. "My head hurts. That rock hit hard."

"I'm so sorry Beast Babe! I just can't control my powers, and... that happened..." Terran said, glaring at the rock. He grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet. "Please don't tell anyone about it."

"It's fine. I won't." Beast Babe replied. The two glanced at the stars.

"Promise?" Terran asked with desperation, gripping Beast Babe's arms. She nodded. He let go. "So... what are you doing out here anyway?"

"I came to give you a blanket back inside and you weren't there. I came outside and found you. But you were... talking to someone.." Terran's eyes lit up with shock and he stumbled back. He laid against the tower wall.

"Um... You must've been hearing things... It was just me out here, all alone..." Terran said with a nervous laugh. His fingers were lined with each other and his voice seemed crackly.

"Terran, if there's something wrong you can talk about it. I'm right here." Beast Babe said soothingly with a smile. Terran sighed and felt his heart crack; why were girls so good at getting to emotions? Terran sat down right where he was standing and frowned.

"Look, I really can't stay here, BB." he said, grabbing his biceps in shame.

"Why not?" Beast Babe asked, sitting down next to him. Terran shook his head and let his arms fall into his lap.

"I've... I've got places to go, people to see, y'know..." he answered, gazing into the sky. It seemed to be his pathway of escape, a pathway that didn't have signs but yet you still know where it could take you.

"Oh come on T, we have everything. Free cable, indoor plumbing and all the tofu you can eat." Beast Babe persuaded. Terran's face had a very tiny grin, but he shrugged it off.

"Look, I need to go inside. I'm really tired." the boy said, fake yawning. He had enough of this chatting; he needed to be alone and didn't want anything else to happen. Beast Babe grabbed his shoulder.

"But are you staying?" the green girl asked, sadness in her voice and face.

"I don't know," Terran replied, the woman's voice still in his head. It seemed to be caught in his brain by super glue. Who was she, and more importantly: _what did she want?_ He stayed still for a few moments. "We'll see."

* * *

The morning began with Cybornetta performing the obstacle course. Terran nervously watched in the background, unsure if he should compete or not.

"How's it going?" Beast Babe asked, sitting next to him.

"I don't know. You haven't told anyone about... the thing that happened last night?" Terran asked, crossing his arms.

"No, of course I haven't! You seem a little scared." Beast Babe replied, staring at Terran with worry.

"It's nothing, I just didn't sleep well last night. I don't even know if I should do this obstacle course." he said, watching Cybornetta use her cannon.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll probably do awesome, and even if you don't we'll still love you!" Beast Babe said, patting him on the shoulder. He blushed.

"Thanks Beast Babe. I'll try." he said. Cybornetta celebrated her 'new course record' of 2:17 seconds. Terran got up on two legs, slapped on his goggles and stood at the start of the course. He jumped on a platform of rock and floated in the air.

"Ready Terran?" Robyn asked from the control station. Terran gave the thumbs up, although he didn't feel that way at all. His rock lifted in the air and flew around the course like a bullet, dodging many of the obstacles. Terran's fists clenched and a rock flew from the ground into a large robotic thing, smashing it to smithereens. The Titans cheered. Terran's spirit lifted slightly. His rocks began destroying a lot of the obstacles, making the course much easier for the rock rider. Before long, it was a walk in the park. Terran arrived at the end, where the Titans congratulated him.

"Hey! You were right, BB!" Terran cried, giving Beast Babe a hug. She blushed and collapsed in the feeling of romance. Sunfire also gave Terran a very hard fist bump that knocked him into the ground. Robyn congratulated him and Cybornetta patted his shoulder.

"We need a new obstacle course." Draven muttered, being the storm cloud in the sunny day. Suddenly the communicator's flashed red, signalling an emergency. The Titans ran up into Ops.

"It's Slade." Robyn said with a scowl, rapidly pressing buttons on the computer. A picture of Slade came up on the computer. Terran almost stopped breathing. It was her, the one who told him that she could help him. Terran fell back on the couch with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" Robyn asked with sympathy. The Titans stared at him. He didn't say anything. He just signaled them to continue and not worry about him.

"So, Slade is robbing the mines for a diamond." Robyn said. The Titans nodded, taking in the information, while Terran sat on the couch, trying not to panic.

"There is something wrong with you?" Sunfire asked. Beast Babe looked extra worried. Terran placed his head on the back of the couch, depression in his gut. Uncomfortable memories of his nightmares with Slayde filled his head. He wanted it to stop.

"I... need to use the bathroom..." Terran said, jogging out of the room. He felt the weird stares from the others burn on his back. The bathroom door opened; Terran stood before the sink and glanced in the mirror. The adrenaline from the obstacle course made the bags under his eyes disappear, but that was the only good news. _Don't be silly Terran... You can face her again... Right?_ The boy splashed some cold water on his face, some of it getting caught in his fringe. He jogged to the curtain-covered window next to the toilet and opened it. He peeked outside. The whole world looked, so... blue... Then, miles below a rock flew up from the ground and smashed the window. Terran jumped back in surprise, as glass shattered all over the bathroom. Some even went in the toilet.

"Typical..." Terran muttered to himself. He used the toilet to help him stand up. He shook a piece of glass on his shoes off. His hand laid on the door of the bathroom and he slowly opened it. Ops was filled with chatter about the new comer.

"When he saw that picture of Slade, he almost passed out." Robyn said with a look of concern, "Do you think they've met before?" Draven raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly," Cybornetta replied, crossing her arms, "Honestly, before the... obstacle course, he seemed a little under-slept." Terran sighed. He walked back into Ops to stop this chat, feeling strange inside. At least they hadn't found out he had broken their bathroom window... Yet...

"Oh come on guys, he's - oh hey, Terran!" Beast Babe said excitedly. The boy stood at the entrance of Ops. He waved shyly and nervously scratched his head.

"Hi guys..." he said, biting his tongue.

"We'd better get going." Robyn said. The Titans ran out of the building, save Beast Babe.

"You coming, T?" the green girl asked with a big smile. Terran nervously sat down on the couch and sighed.

"I don't know.." he said, bringing his fingers together.

"Well, if you really don't want to go, that's your choice." Beast Babe said, trying to stay positive, although she was a little disappointed.

"Thanks." Terran said dryly, trying not to think about Slade. But Beast Babe wasn't finished yet.

"You okay?" she asked, staring at the boy on the couch with sympathy. He gestured for her to leave with a small smile.

"I'll be fine, Beast B." he said, with a wink. Beast Babe shrugged. She walked off with a smile. Terran breathed in; his new friends were safer without him. He hoped the Titans didn't mind if he watched a little TV. He grabbed a remote from under the table and flicked on the TV. It buzzed to life and brought up some silly drama show. Terran didn't want to watch this, so he changed to a terrible cooking show.

"Ugh, do people even eat that?" Terran mumbled as he watched the TV program. To be honest, he felt a little slack for staying behind, but on his defense, he couldn't face that woman again. The memories filled his head; he shook them out and forced himself to watch the TV. Terran groaned as a woman on the TV burst into tears over her food.

"Drama queen, it's just a tomato," the boy muttered under his breath. His head seemed a little light headed, so went over to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He sat down to watch the TV program. He sipped the water, but he really couldn't focus. What was stopping him? He sighed and flicked off the TV. He decided to go for a walk outside.

* * *

Terran smiled as he glanced at the tower's surrounding water. The outside was much better than being inside with that noisy TV. The Earth was his home and his mother (not literally of course); it was the only thing that could relax him. He hoped with his heart that he wouldn't run into Slade, but then he remembered: she was fighting the Titans. She couldn't come for him, she didn't even know where he was! Right?

He hummed a melody silently while going to the edge of the island, his feet near the water's edge. Suddenly something hit him. He crashed into the ground and almost fell into the water. His arm was hanging over the edge.

"Did you really think you could get away?" a voice hissed from behind him. Terran screamed. He saw Slade.

* * *

 **~Titans' P.O.V, A few minutes before~**

The Teen Titans entered the mine shaft, where the Slade robots were attacking mine workers and trying to steal a diamond. The walls were thick dirt. There were carts pulling rocks and dirt. The Titans, using their different powers, managed to defeat all of Slade's minions. They found the real deal soon after.

"Surrender, Slade!" Robyn yelled. The Titans surrounded the woman. Slade called in more minions to attack the Titans. She stood by the wall while the Titans took on the minions. Robyn, like Jackie Chan, sliced through one of the minions with ease and approached Slade, a scowl on her face.

"What are your plans, Slade? What are you hiding?" she asked, grabbing some birdarangs. She furiously chucked them at the villain; Slade nimbly jumped out of the way. Robyn groaned.

"Ah Robyn, don't ruin the surprise.." Slade hissed with an evil tone. Her hand latched onto Robyn's arm; she chucked her to the side. "But I think you'll love it. After all, you have a role in it. By the way, where's your new little friend?"

"You don't need to know!" Robyn replied, using the wall to help her get to her feet. She gasped; shock took the place of anger. "How... how do you know about... him?" Slade didn't reply, she just vanished into the darkness. The teenager gasped in surprise, but before she could do anything, robot clones grabbed her body.

"Obviously he isn't here..." Slade muttered darkly. "No matter." She sent out much more of her robots to attack the Titans while she decided to slip away herself.

"Where do you think you're going?" Beast Babe asked, turning into a tiger behind her. She quickly swiped at Slade's legs, but the larger woman jumped and avoided the blow. She formed a punch and chucked it at the green girl, sending her into the wall. She slipped away without another word or a sound. The dazed Beast Babe got up. She glanced at Slade's silhouette leaving the mine shaft. Sunlight hurt her eyes as she walked out of the shaft herself and looked around. Where was she going? The path looked only too familiar.

"Beast Babe!" Robyn called from inside the mine shaft. A sunbolt saved her from a vicious robot clone. "Where are you going?"

"Slade ran away! I... I think she might be... Heading towards the tower!" the green girl answered, standing at the exit of the mine shaft. The light reflected off her body.

"Go! We'll catch up with you!" Robyn said. A robot pulled her to the ground.

* * *

 **~Terran~**

"Go away!" Terran cried, his powers causing rocks to fly from the ground.

"You don't understand child! I can help you!" Slade replied. Cracks formed in the ground, making it shake. Slade put her hands on his shoulders, calming him down. Terran breathed heavily, his arms dropping.

"You can?" he replied, awestruck. Slade nodded.

"The real reason you keep running away is because you are afraid that with the destruction your powers have caused, people won't favour you. You mean good, but your powers disagree. I have never seen such power in my life, Terran. You are rough around the edges; I can smooth those out. I have been watching you for a long time Terran. I have been waiting." Slade said, leaning over Terran, causing him to shiver. "I want you to be my apprentice. I can show you how to control your powers, and in return... you can help me with my plans."

"I..." Terran stammered, all this information hitting him like a bullet. "But... you're..."

"The Titans can never help you, Terran. They don't know anything. They're just pets for you. Not even Beast Babe can save you." Slade hissed tauntingly. Terran's eyes glowed yellow with rage.

"Quiet!" he called. He brought a large rock from the edge of the island and threw it furiously at Slade. She jumped out of the way like a ballerina. Terran kept bringing rocks from the bottom of the island, making it more unstable. The rocks charged like bulls at the villain, but she dodged them with ease. Terran felt angrier. Cracks appeared beneath his feet. He fell to the ground. Pebbles flew towards Slade. The island shook. His head hurt.

"Come on Terran. Control it..." he muttered to himself, realizing that he might destroy the tower.

"Now Terran, how can you lose something you never had?" Slade asked. Suddenly, a small tornado appeared around the boy, destroying the island. Pieces of dirt, rock and water flew everywhere. "Keep in touch." the lady said before disappearing mysteriously. The tornado, full of dust whipped around the boy. He groaned and fell to the ground in agony, his hands almost ripping out his hair.

"Terran!" Beast Babe cried, her communicator going off. Terran just heard her voice. He opened his eyes.

"Beast Babe?" He mummered, turning around to see a girl in the tornado. She was standing near a mole hole.

"It's okay Terran. I'm here." the girl said, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes. He breathed in and relaxed. The tornado died down, revealing just the two of them. Terran's face was still a little sweaty; he nearly destroyed the tower. He looked around. His head felt like it was going to split. Rocks were taken out, there was water and dirt everywhere and even some of the windows were cracked. Alarms were going off everywhere, causing Terran to pant. He had created a mess: himself.

"I... I need to go..." Terran blurted out, getting up, trying to ignore the destruction.

"Wait! What- where are you going?" Beast Babe asked, standing next to him in shock.

"Just... I... I... can't stay..." Terran said, running off. Beast Babe stared as he ran away.

"Beast Babe? I came here as quick as I could! Where's Slade?" Robyn said, appearing behind her. She gasped and looked around at the island, all the rocks and dirt. "What in the name of..."

The green one looked very drained and sad and held back a tear. "Terran."

"He.. did this?" Robyn asked, looking all around.

"I wish I could say no. He never even said goodbye." Beast Babe said, her voice tinged with sadness. Robyn helped her up and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, let's sort this out." she said with a sympathetic smile.


	14. Dresses and Motorcycles

The day was seemingly regular for the Teen Titans. Sunfire was searching the fridge for some food, Cybornetta was fixing the T-car in her garage, Draven was meditating, Beast Babe was playing video games and Robyn was in her room. Sunfire got a large bottle of mustard and began squeezing the whole thing in his mouth, making a slight mess.

"No... no... don't do that!" Beast Babe muttered, pressing something on the game control. "No!"

"Um... Friend Beast Babe, do you know what friend Robyn is doing? She has been in her room all day." Sunfire asked, wiping some leftover mustard off his face.

"No... ugh... Huh? Oh... she's doing stuff. Just leave her alone... Ugh... I hate that monster..." Beast Babe replied, focusing on the game. Sunfire gasped and dropped his mustard bottle, ignoring the mess of yellow it made on the floor.

"Did you just call Robyn a monster?" he asked, glaring at Beast Babe.

"No, it's the game.." She muttered, tapping the controls. Sunfire shrugged it off and went to the hallway. He stared at the back wall like it was the Mona Lisa. He felt lots of thoughts enter his head, swarming his brain like flies. It was confusing him; Robyn had been in her room all morning. What the heck was she doing? He wanted to check on her, but then he remembered the last experience with Draven. But this was Robyn he was thinking about. It was very unlikely that she would have a magic mirror in her room. He decided he would just knock on the door, she if she was okay, then leave her alone. Yes. That sounded good. Sunfire reached his broad hand out to the face of Robyn's bedroom door. His knuckles tapped against the cold metal.

"Go... away..." a raspy, but familiar voice said from inside the room. It sounded pretty cranky.

"Are you the okay, Robyn?" Sunfire asked, a look of dismay gripping his face.

"I'm fine... Go..." Robyn's voice said, quite drained. But Sunfire didn't want to go. Robyn was acting strange, oddball and overall pretty pissed. In her room, Robyn was laying on her bed with a white dressing gown covering her body. She heard Sunfire sigh with disappointment from outside the room and trot away. She felt bad for him; he just didn't understand.

Suddenly her room flashed bright red and the alarm went off, making her jump 10 feet in the air, which did not help her mood at all. She slipped off the dressing gown and slowly ran out of the room to Ops, where a disappointed Beast Babe had to turn off her game station. Cybornetta was muttering something about finishing her new project and Draven looked pretty normal. Robyn went to the front of the group and pressed buttons on the screen.

"It's the H.I.V.E." Robyn said, slightly annoyed. "Robbing a bank, surprise. Titans, go!"

* * *

The H.I.V.E students were indeed robbing the Bank Of Perez. Gizma used her guns to break open safes, while Hexx used his powers to destroy things. Terrified bank workers ran out, screaming for dear life. Massive grabbed a large sack of stolen money with a mischievous grin.

"This is too easy." Gizma cackled. She was levitating thanks to her jet pack. It puffed out cloudy smoke. Suddenly, a large blue cannon ray flew into her jet pack, sending her to the ground. Gizma shook her head out of confusion. All three of the H.I.V.E members faced the door and saw the Teen Titans. Gizma scowled and got to her stubby feet. Massive put the safe she was carrying down. Hexx turned around to stare at the Titans, hands blazing.

"Titans, go!" Robyn called. The team ran forward.

"Aw, I was expecting a smart remark so I could say a better one back." Gizma replied, getting out her guns. She shot lasers at Robyn, who just jumped out of the way. She landed on her side and scowled.

"Let's just get this over with." Muttered the red girl, pulling out her staff. She leaped to her feet and proceeded to whack the smaller girl. Gizma squeaked and got out her partly damaged jet pack. She let the power from it take her into the sky.

"You'll have to catch me first, booger muncher!" teased the little girl, flying into the air. Robyn grimaced. She smiled when Cybornetta's cannon hit Gizma once again, sending her into the wall.

Massive took on Beast Babe and Sunfire. The villain raised her large fist and tried to hit the green girl. Sunfire shot a sunbolt at her fist instead. Massive cried out in pain and shook her hand furiously. While she did that, Beast Babe turned into a t-rex and slammed Massive with her scale-covered tail. The villain screamed for her life as she slammed face-first into the floor.

"Yes! We rock!" Beast Babe cried, jumping into the air and clapping her hands.

"Yes! We are the victorious!" Sunfire said, slapping Beast Babe on the back. She squealed in surprise and landed on the floor.

"Maybe you might wanna save that punch for the baddies.." she said, getting up and shaking her head. Sunfire blushed.

Draven and Hexx fought head to head. The latter's hands lit up with furious pink magic. He leaned in for a punch to the face. Draven did an arm block and sent out a shield of his magic, causing Hexx to stumble. Hexx's eyes filled with dizziness. The half demon then grabbed one of the safes and chucked it furiously at the unprepared boy. Hexx reacted just in time and leaped out of the way.

"You're out of luck." Hexx hissed, causing the floor beneath Draven to split and lift up. Draven's knees wobbled and he fell off the other side, landing on his back. Draven gritted his teeth and got on two legs.

"Well, I may be out of luck but at least I'm still on my feet!" Draven replied, his hands lighting up with magic. Part of the fallen roof flew at Hexx's feet, causing him to trip and fall on his butt. The one with pink hair clutched his knees from his ground position. He angrily got up and planted two feet on the ground.

"We'll see about that." Hexx said, his hands and eyes glowing fluro pink. They released what looked sound waves towards Draven; he quickly shielded. The goth boy's shield was like a mirror; the sound waves reflected off it and went in all different directions.

Robyn left Cybornetta to deal with Gizma as the two loved each other (obvious sarcasm) and went over to the Titans dealing with Massive.

"Ow!" Massive cried as Sunfire blasted her foot. She hopped around like an idiot for a few moments before she was knocked over by a large green rhino. Robyn went over and put an ice bomb on the fallen villain, covering her with a layer of thick ice. Sunfire patted Robyn's back with accidental force.

"Good job friend Robyn! You have made her the 'cool as ice', yes?" he asked. The shocked Robyn almost fell to the ground. She slowly got up and nodded briefly.

"Hey hey! Firstly, bad puns are my job. Secondly, I was here too, helping beat the bad guy!" Beast Babe demanded, crossing her arms with the frustration of being left out. Suddenly a wave of pink magic flew through the air, and whacked Robyn and Sunfire (Beast Babe dodged, incase you were wondering), making their bodies glow a faint pink. An energy between the two of them began to form a large white ball of power, that grew larger and larger, covering them until you couldn't see the two anymore. But the magic also flew in a bunch of other places, like the walls and the roof.

The result? The bank was going down.

"H.I.V.E, let's scram!" Gizma screamed, jumping out of Cybornetta's grip. Massive broke free from the ice and limped as fast as she could, while Hexx sprinted, his face covered in sweat. Draven looked around and his eyes caught onto the magic consuming Robyn and Sunfire.

"Cybornetta! Beast Babe! Get out, I'll rescue the others!" Draven cried, his head screaming with fright. He rubbed it off with the back of his palm and focused his energy while the other two ran away like the H.I.V.E. Except they went the other way - back to the tower, using the T-car.

"Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOIS!" Draven screamed, his hands and chakra lighting up, letting out magic. Demonic black hands reached into the sphere of white energy and grabbed out Robyn and Sunfire, who cried in pain as magic surrounded their bodies. Draven, partly blind because of all the magic ran over to them, covered them in his thick cloak and turned into a raven. They flew back to the tower.

* * *

Draven managed to get the two back outside the front of Ops. Everyone took a few moments to breath and rethink what just happened.

"Is everyone okay?" an unfamiliar male voice asked. A boy stepped into the scene. He had jet-black spiky hair and a green short sleeved t-shirt under a red armored vest with an 'R' in the top left corner. He also had thick, green tights connected with a yellow utility belt. He glanced at someone else. "Sunfire?"

"Robyn?" an unfamiliar female voice asked. Magic and smoke cleared, revealing a female with fiery red, waist length hair with bangs. She had a violet sleeveless crop top, revealing her midriff and a violet mini skirt and violet thigh-high boots. She seemed rather beautiful. The two 'newcomers' stared at each other for a few moments, before realizing what was happening. Any word they attempted to say came out in a blubber.

"What." Draven said, staring at the two with shock. They stared back at him with horror; they had forgotten he was there. Robyn breathed in slowly.

"Draven. Fix this." Was all she could say. She grabbed her throat; she wasn't used to this deep voice. Sunfire put an uncomfortable arm around his chest.

I feel so... heavy..." he said with a disturbed look. His high voice spooked Robyn and made Draven cringe.

"You bet I will. I can't stand another high pitched voice, since we already have Beast Babe..." he muttered, thinking of all the spell books in his room. What could fix it?

"And that's when he said he wanted to..." Beast Babe said, chatting away to Cybornetta as they rocked up.

"Speak of the devil." Draven said, glancing at the green girl. They looked quite fresh, as if the explosion had never happened. Their expressions changed when they saw Robyn and Sunfire. Beast Babe screamed and jumped into Cybornetta's arms.

"DUDE! What the heck happened to you two?!" the green girl asked, grabbing Cybornetta's body with something beyond fear... _horror_. The robot herself had eyes so wide one would think they were going to explode.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Draven replied. Robyn and Sunfire stared at their new bodies. "Come on, let's get into the tower."

* * *

Sunfire and Robyn, feeling extremely unpleasant, sat down on the couch.

"Stay here. I'm going to my room to see if I can find a spell." Draven said, jogging out of Ops. The Titans watched him leave and take the social atmosphere with him, leaving awkwardness (ironically).

"Well, at least my thing has stopped." Robyn said with a smile, remembering earlier that day. Sunfire raised an eyebrow at this. Robyn shrugged him off, adapting to his new look and long hair.

"I hope that Draven can find a spell to fix this..." Sunfire said nervously, biting his lip. For some odd reason, he felt like crying his heart out.

"You bet I hope he can find it soon! I don't know how much longer I can look at Sun with boobs!" Beast Babe cried, crossing her arms. Cybornetta rolled her eyes.

"Look, it'll be fine. Maybe you should, ehem, take advantage of the stuff you don't have to put up with now... right?" the robot suggested. Robyn seemingly looked pleased by this, although she felt much different.

"I do not know what it is like to be female. Perhaps you may teach me the 'ways'?" Sunfire asked, tugging at his skirt. "There are many things I would need to know, such as-"

"Whoa... let's not get ahead of ourselves. Draven might've already found something. This may sound a bit slack, but I think the best thing we can do is just relax and wait for him to be done." Robyn said, laying back on the couch. Sunfire sighed and replicated her. Beast Babe jumped up excitedly and squealed.

"We can have Movie Night early! Cybornetta, get the popcorn, the tofu and anything that isn't dairy or meat and put on a movie!" the green girl cheered, jumping around like a kitten.

"Chillax BB, I'm still getting over the fact Robyn has short hair and Sunfire has a skirt." Cybornetta said, grabbing the green girl's shoulders and pulling her down. Beast Babe sighed and muttered something under her breath.

"I'm back." Draven said, entering the room with his usual dull expression. "I've got good news and bad news."

"What is the good news?" Sunfire asked, hoping it would be that he and Robyn could go back to normal. Draven breathed in.

"The good news is that I found a spell to turn you back to normal." the teen replied. Sunfire cheered in delight. Robyn's head suddenly felt like it had been cleared, like a fly spray had killed off all the flies in her head.

"Then what's the bad news?" Beast Babe asked, putting her hands on her hips and standing right next to the goth dude. Draven pushed her away.

""The bad news," he said, biting his lip, "Is that the spell... Unfortunately is a really long spell... A hard one. In other words, it's going to take a little while to complete."

"How long?" Robyn asked nervously, grabbing her slightly larger biceps.

"Well, at least a night or two. I have to go to another dimension to get a special ingredient, which is why it takes so long." Draven replied, looking at their shocked faces. He seemed to read their minds. "It's the only spell I could find." The shape shifter was the first to react.

"TWO NIGHTS?! I thought you were gonna say an hour or something..." Beast Babe said with a confused expression. Draven rolled his eyes.

"You don't know spells. Speaking of spells, I better get going. I'll try to go as fast as I can. For now... just... you know..." the goth boy said, disappearing out of the room.

"Great..." Robyn said, crossing her arms. Sunfire sighed and pushed his new hair out of the way. It was really annoying; it got caught in his skirt.

"Draven has to go to another dimension! Wow... I wonder which one? A dimension where all of us are genderswapped? Ha ha... Dude, that would be so weird. Anyway, we need to think up new names for you guys!" Beast Babe said, staring at the seated Titans.

"No... let's just call ourselves by our normal names." Robyn said, biting her lip.

"Well... I have the suggestion. Why not learn about each other's genders? It might make our current experience more... Enjoyable." Sunfire said, getting to his feet. Robyn stiffened for a moment. The other two females glanced at each other. The girl who was temporarily a boy breathed in.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Robyn asked with a grin of agreement. She got to her feet and stood next to Sunfire. The two glanced at each other; the idea was all they had.

"Hooray! Let us commence!" Sunfire said triumphantly. Then his joyful smile faded and turned into a nervous one. "If I can make the request," he said, pulling at his long hair, "May we start with this?"

"Sure." Robyn said, taking Sunfire's much smaller arm. She led him into the bathroom and gestured to a chair. The alien nervously sat down in it; it felt like he was going to the dentist. Robyn grabbed a hairbrush, some detangling spray, a hair tie and some bobby pins. Sunfire sweat beaded slightly and tried his best to shake it off. Robyn sprayed some of the detangling spray in Sunfire's long hair and brushed through. The alien cringed as the brush pulled back his head.

"Must you pull so hard, Robyn?" Sunfire asked, his long hair making his back itch.

"Well, that's what you have to do when you have long hair..." Robyn said, the brush sliding through the hair.

"I used to have long hair!" Beast Babe called from outside the bathroom door. "It was really annoying."

"Um... thanks Beast Babe..." Robyn said awkwardly. Sunfire raised an eyebrow.

"Are you eavesdropping, BB?" Cybornetta asked outside, like a cross mother.

"Yes, but you were behind me the whole time." Beast Babe replied. The Titans in the bathroom heard the older girl scowl with a friendly tone.

"Let's go." Cybornetta said. The two trailed off. There were a few moments of silence. The alien breathed in.

"Robyn? How often do you perform... this 'hair' treatment?" Sunfire asked. Robyn resumed brushing his hair.

"Every day." she replied, her face showing slight discomfort. Sunfire's eyes went wide with shock.

"I assume you must not have the fun?" he asked, his eyes now full of empathy.

"Not really. Beast Babe was right in one way: it is really annoying," Robyn replied. She got out a pale pink hair tie. "I'll tie your hair into a bun so it doesn't get in your way as much." She tied up Sunfire's hair into a high ponytail, then got some bobby pins and wrapped it into a bun. Robyn took a few steps back. "Done."

The alien stared at himself in the mirror and slowly touched his bun. A little bit of his fringe laid across his forehead, making his green eyes stand out.

"Thank you Robyn." Sunfire said, turning to the leader. He had a really big smile on his face; Robyn had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"You're welcome." she replied with gratitude. Then her face creased and she had a strange feeling that she had never got before. Well, maybe she had, but it felt different. She panted slightly and pressed her back against the wall.

"Erm... are you the okay, Robyn?" Sunfire asked awkwardly, his face showing concern. Then his eyes went wide like an owl's. "Are you feeling the... oh... erm... Perhaps there is more you can show me about being the female?"

"Yep... U-uh... yep... Yep..." Robyn spluttered. She ripped the bathroom door open and sprinted out. Sunfire followed, feeling a bit off and disturbed. They returned to Ops, where Beast Babe and Cybornetta were sitting on the couch. The former turned around.

"Oh hey guys! Wow, nice bun, Sun! Hey, that rhymed..." Beast Babe said, smiling at her own rhyme. "Robyn, dude, you look kind of disturbed."

"Uh huh..." Robyn vaguely replied, crossing her arms.

"You guys doin' okay?" Cybornetta asked, looking at the both of them.

"Yes, so far. But there is still much we have to learn." Sunfire said with a brief nod. "I barely know the anything."

"Well, if you really want to learn how to be a girl," Beast Babe said, running between them, "I think you'll need to go to the mall!" She jumped up excitedly.

"The mall of shopping? Draven told me it was boring." Sunfire said, raising an eyebrow. Robyn bit her lip. She liked going to the mall, but for some odd reason she didn't really feel like going as much.

"Well, ignore him! Like I said, if you want to really learn how to be a girl, this is probably the best thing you can do." the green girl said, crossing her arms.

"Beast Babe does have a point." Robyn pointed out thoughtfully. Sunfire breathed in. _Maybe it might not be as bad as Draven said it was..._

"If that is what is best..." he said with a skeptical look. He pleadingly gazed at Robyn to not leave his side. They were in this together.

"Okay... I'll go with you..." Robyn said, as if she was reading his mind. "Because after all, we're in this together... right?" She was getting that feeling again. She backed away a little. Sunfire looked over the moon.

"I was actually going to offer to take you, but whatever dude." Beast Babe, walking away from them.

"Come on, let's go, Sunfire." Robyn said. Suddenly, she realized something. "Wait. People will recognize us if we go out as ourselves. We need to put a disguise on."

"Luckily I have a perfect one!" Beast Babe cried with a grin.

* * *

The group arrived outside of the mall. Sunfire breathed in and tried to let his stress out. For some reason, he felt odd pains. Dizzy pains that made him want to be cranky and emotional. They walked into the large mall. There were shops everywhere. Clothes shops, food shops, those discount shops, fast food restaurants and so on. Sunfire felt like his eyes were going to explode. And in those shops were lots of people carrying shopping bags and wallets. The noise from the shopping center (mall) made Sunfire think of a football match with the noisy crowd. He felt the dizzy pain again and tugged at his clothing. He was wearing a violet hoodie with a pair of dark blue trackies that covered his legs. The hood covered his face. He was also wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Robyn, I feel dizzy pain. Is there something wrong with me?" he asked. Robyn gasped and sweat beaded. She was wearing dark black trackies, a pale grey hoodie and also sunglasses. The front part of her fringe was sticking out.

"Um… I'll explain later. Just remind me to visit a supermarket before we leave." she replied, thinking about earlier today. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye she saw a girl flirting with her. She waved her long pink nails and signaled him to come over, making kissing signs. She and a group of other girls giggled and showed off everything they had to offer. Robyn bit her lip. Sunfire saw them and glared at them with hatred.

"Come on." Robyn urged, dragging the angry Sunfire away from the girls. They made it to the foot of an escalator.

"But that girl, Robyn..." Sunfire said, suddenly feeling odd. He had just glared extremely fiercely at a girl... He had never done that before (aside from villains and Robyn on some occasions). He was zapped out of his thoughts as someone pushed past him on the escalator, but he still felt off. Robyn also felt just as weird. A girl had never flirted with her before; boy she was glad she was wearing a costume. The elevator brought them to the top of the level. They walked into a large clothes store. There were large flashing lights and mannequins at the front, showing off new dresses.

"Wow... your planet has many 'insane' styles, yes?" Sunfire said, awwing the display clothing.

"Uh... They can be..." Robyn said, gesturing Sunfire inside. A bubbly storesperson greeted him.

"Hello there! Can I help you?" she asked with an excited tone. The alien shrugged; the lady's smile became a little agitated, but she kept her cool. "Would you like to see what we have on sale?" Sunfire glanced back at Robyn. She nodded him on.

"Um.. Yes please." he said dryly. The lady pointed to a large rack of dresses, t-shirts and whatever else. Sunfire bit his lip and stood there without a word. Robyn sighed, took his arm and led him over to the dresses.

"Now pick something you like." the leader of the Titans whispered into his ear. Sunfire looked at all the dresses and their bright colours. He picked a pineapple coloured dress with a sharp neckline. It had a few specks of glitter on it. There was also a silver belt around the middle. Robyn observed it. She briefly nodded. "Looks fine. Wanna go try it on?"

"Um... if you say so..." Sunfire said nervously, adjusting his sunglasses. He took the dress off the shelf and followed Robyn into the change rooms. The Girl Wonder stayed out of the room while Sunfire got changed quickly, then came out of the room, looking like a princess.

"Wow..." Robyn said. The dress fitted him perfectly. The silk reached just past his knees. It really showed off his... new features. Robyn had picked up some yellow heels for him to wear. Now he looked... beautiful. She suddenly felt that feeling all over again and she gripped her stomach.

"Do I look the beautiful?" Sunfire asked, standing in front of a mirror. Robyn nodded vigorously, her head filling with flies. The alien smiled. "I am glad to hear so," he said, patting down the riffs on his dress. He then stared at Robyn, and she stared back.

She opened her mouth to let words come out. "Sunfire?"

Sunfire asked, "Yes Robyn?"

"Uh... I... I... I..." Robyn fumbled with her fingers. She couldn't talk like she usually could; what was wrong with her? Sunfire looked at her with interest, his brow raised. Robyn sighed and mentally kicked herself. "Here, we'll buy this dress and take these." the girl said, giving Sunfire his disguise clothes. An idea suddenly formed in the boy's head.

"Very well, Robyn. I shall pay for it." he said with a smile. "Do not try to convince me to not pay."

* * *

Robyn and Sunfire walked out of the mall, the former carrying a bag full of 'special' things from the supermarket, while Sunfire was carrying the dress. The evening sky was overhead as they made their journey back to the tower. When they got inside, Beast Babe and Cybornetta were watching TV.

"This movie is really weird," Beast Babe commented. "Why do the characters keep yelling nonsense? Oh hey guys!" She faced the Titans entering the tower.

"Hello friends! We have returned!" Sunfire said, dropping the bags of shopping on the ground.

"Glad to see you unharmed." Cybornetta said with a sly smile. She glanced behind Robyn, who was holding the 'special' things. The girl who was temporarily a boy blushed.

"So, how was the mall?" Beast Babe asked, raising an eyebrow. Sunfire looked thoughtful.

"It was... very fascinating. There were many bright colours." the alien replied, feeling the dizzy pain again.

"See! Told ya Draven was wrong." Beast Babe said with satisfaction. She let her arms hang over the side of the couch.

"Speaking of Draven," Robyn said, clearing her throat, "How is he going?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen him since he left." Cybornetta answered with curiosity.

"Maybe you should go and check on him. I need to, _ehem_ ," Robyn said, lowering her voice, "Explain 'things' to Sunfire." Beast Babe and Cybornetta nodded with a coo. Robyn grabbed Sunfire and pulled him out of the room.

"That's going to be fun. I'm not sure who to feel worse for." Beast Babe said, crossing her arms and staring at the roof. Cybornetta got to her feet.

"Come on BB, Robyn told us to see what Draven's doing." the robot said. Beast Babe nodded and followed her to Draven's room. The older Titan knocked on the goth boy's room with a rhythmic pattern.

"So what happens if he doesn't answer?" Beast Babe asked, feeling unsure. She stared at the door as if she was waiting for the president.

"He did say he was going to another dimension." Cybornetta answered, tapping her foot on the ground, facing the door with impatience. Suddenly, from the down the hall they heard a cry: "Oh, Robyn!" It was very girly and dramatic. Beast Babe burst out laughing; tears of joy flew from her eyes. Cybornetta snorted into her hand while Beast Babe was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh, Robyn!" Beast Babe imitated, pushing her hair back like a princess and fluttering her eyelashes. Cybornetta sniggered; the two continued to laugh for a few moments.

"Out of all seriousness, I don't think Draven's answering." Cybornetta said, getting Beast Babe to focus.

"Darn. He's either too lazy or doing that dimension travelling or something. Come on, let's keep watching that weird movie." Beast Babe said. Cybornetta rolled her eyes and followed her back to Ops.

* * *

The next day, it was chaos with Sunfire. He wasn't very happy anymore and he was in pain. Robyn gave him a heat bag and let him use her dressing gown.

"I really do hope that Draven will be ready soon." Sunfire said, feeling sick. His head was lying on his pillow. Robyn sighed and felt guilty, but happy at the same time. She felt bad for Sunfire; he had never had this before, but then again she wasn't having it herself.

"Me too." Robyn replied. She was disappointed to find out that Draven had not answered the bedroom door. The leader sighed and left the room, giving Sunfire some peace. She slowly walked down the hall and touched her short, spiky hair. It did really feel good to lose some of those things that she had to deal with for a little while, but she couldn't stay a boy forever. Something nagged inside her head, making her feel like she'd lost something. She entered Ops and let her thoughts drain out.

Beast Babe and Cybornetta had gone to the gym to do combat practice, so Robyn was alone by herself. She sat down on the couch and sighed. Using the remote, the TV buzzed to life. Robyn lazily flicked through the channels, hoping to find something amusing. She finally settled on a medieval show where people murder each other.

"Wow. This show is insanely good and disturbing at the same time." Robyn muttered. Suddenly she heard a pat of footsteps from behind her. Maybe it was Draven, coming to make everything normal? Robyn turned around and saw Sunfire. He was hiding something behind his back.

"I have decided that... Maybe I could be with you to deal with... _this_..." the alien said. He sat down next to Robyn. The two watched the program for a little while.

"You're doing okay, then?" Robyn asked with a small smile. Sunfire grinned back.

"I am better than before." Sunfire said, cringing when he thought of the pain. "Thank you for helping me. You have done so much more than what I did for you."

"Oh... It was nothing really..." Robyn replied, her heart beating furiously. The feeling returned. She turned away to silently pant. Somehow, it felt more overwhelming than when she was a girl. Sunfire sighed, acting like when a person wants to say something really important to you.

"Robyn... I did not buy that dress yesterday for myself," Sunfire said, looking into Robyn's mask, "I bought it for you." The girl gasped as Sunfire put the yellow dress into her arms. The pile of silk in Robyn's arms made her feel so happy.. Something she had not fully felt over the last few days.

"You really didn't have to, Sun. I actually thought you were buying it to remember this experience." she said, observing the dress with a jubilant beam. Sunfire shook his head and grabbed her shoulders gently.

"No. It was because I wanted to give you my gratitude. Do you enjoy it?" he asked, staring at Robyn blissfully. She nodded, clutching the dress. The two stared at each other for a few moments with nothing but affection.

"WE ARE BAAACK!" Beast Babe cried from the entrance of the room, followed by Cybornetta.

"Hello friends! How was the practice of the butt-whooping?" Sunfire asked, staring at them.

"Oh dude! Sun! You're out of your room!" Beast Babe gasped, grabbing Cybornetta's arm. "Yeah, it was alright."

"Good to hear." Robyn said, folding the dress into a square.

"I'll order a pizza, because why not?" Cybornetta said, getting out her arm-phone. She glanced at the slightly disturbed Robyn and Sunfire. "We deserve one, guys."

"Just make sure it's vegetarian!" Beast Babe demanded, reading Cybornetta's arm. The older girl rolled her eyes and called the pizza people, the green girl supervising.

* * *

The pizza soon arrived at the tower.

"Guys, remember to save one for Draven. He sort of deserves one, with all this dimension travelling." Robyn said. Cybornetta placed the pizza box on the coffee table and took the lid off.

"Aw... I was thinking we might get an extra slice." Beast Babe complained. Everyone stared at her. "Okay, fine." The Titans grabbed a slice of pizza each (saving one for Draven) and ate it.

"To the victorious celebration of one night of being a different gender!" Sunfire said, raising his half bitten pizza slice in the air. Robyn raised her own slice.

"But Cy and I aren't even involved in this!" Beast Babe said with negativity, pointing at her and Cybornetta.

"You were in enough." Robyn said, laying an elbow on the table. Beast Babe and Cybornetta shrugged and lifted their pizza slices in the air, joining the other two. One could almost see an empty space between the pizza slices. Draven's absence.

"Guys, don't make me be the only one, but I kind of miss Draven. I haven't been insulted for about 10 hours!" Beast Babe said, putting down her pizza.

"Yes. I hope not only for me and Robyn to return to normal, but for our friend to come back." Sunfire said, feeling too sad and almost like crying.

"For Draven." Cybornetta said, raising her pizza. The others copied.

* * *

The next morning, the Titans decided to stick around in Ops until their friend returned. It had been two nights, so he was expected back. Sunfire nervously sat on the couch, next to Robyn. He patted his freshly brushed and bunned hair. Another reason they wanted to stick around was because they were still indifferent. Beast Babe and Cybornetta said on the other end of the couch, the former suggesting that they watch a movie.

"You're far too obsessed with movies, BB." Cybornetta said. Beast Babe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah dude, that's why you always watch them with me." the green girl replied, feeling satisfaction. Cybornetta sighed.

"Robyn?" Sunfire asked, not taking notice of the girls arguing. She turned towards him.

"Yeah?" She questioned with a nervous look. What if he asked her something she couldn't answer?

"When we... return back to our regular selves... we will be okay, yes?" Sunfire asked, pointing to himself and her. His face was showing a lot of concern.

"Of course we will, Sunfire." Robyn answered, feeling awkward and fuzzy in the head. It was like a kitten was sleeping in her brain. But then again, it also felt like there was a large dog trying to break in.

"Yeah, of course you'll be normal! But me and Cy will never let you hear the end of it..." Beast Babe cried, interrupting their conversation.

"Um... thanks Beast Babe..." Robyn said, tutting slightly and rolling her eyes.

* * *

By now it was evening. The goth boy had not returned. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , was getting restless. Sunfire and Robyn had silently conversed, but chatting wasn't enough to pass the time. By mid afternoon, Beast Babe had got bored and went to go sleep in her room. Cybornetta had stayed a little longer, but soon she went off to go and fix the T-car. Soon the gender-swapped duo were getting annoyed too.

"I do not believe he will be returning today Robyn." Sunfire said after a few moments of silence, thinking of Draven. The human sighed. The alien looked suddenly pale. "I hope he is the okay."

"He's Draven, he'll be fine..." Robyn said, although she felt a bit unsure herself. They both stared at the hallway with the shut doors. Sunfire wrapped a hand around his chest; it felt more supported from the help of a special item of clothing. He squeaked, scaring himself. He had been a female for two days, yet his high voice was something he wouldn't adjust to. It had been the same for the rest of the team (luckily Draven wasn't there). He sighed.

Robyn placed a tired hand over her forehead and sighed. Life had been harder and easier. She had been flirted with by girls (much to the anger of Sunfire) and other difficulties. She couldn't cry, but she could definitely moan and wait for it to be over. Short hair and a deep voice weren't her only problems.

* * *

The two had an uncomfortable sleep, since it was surprisingly painful. Something, magical had entered their bodies, filling their heads with weird dreams and changes.

The morning explained it all. Robyn woke up and yawned, gasping because her voice wasn't deep anymore. She was wearing her female uniform, and her long hair had returned. There was a knock at her down and she ran to go answer it. Sunfire was there; he looked just as normal as ever. He reached over and gave her a rib crushing hug. She let him hug her for a few moments, before she had to make him stop before he accidentally caused some physical damage.

"So, what was the dimension you had to visit like?" Beast Babe asked, staring at Draven with intrigue. His face was covered with his cloak, but one could see he was puffed out. He laid back on the couch, acting like a sick person. His adventure had obviously been tough.

"Don't want to talk about it." he answered, staring into space.


	15. Underdog

**-Prologue-**

On a large, purple planet decorated with a twilight sky, a shimmering, crystal white castle stood on the ground. The dirt was royal purple and really gave the tower an extra shine. Each part of the tower looked like a ginormous crystal shard that had been stuck to another one, then all placed in the ground. There were little purple windows in the turrets with little people inside them. They all had green skin and long green hair and rich green eyes. In the largest turret, a tall green person, with braided green hair and emerald eyes smiled at her surroundings. She was seated on a silver throne with plump, royal purple cushions. A lacey, silver dress covered her body (except her head). A delicate silver crown was on her head.

"Princess Xenophilius! Where are you?" the tall woman barked, looking around. She stared at her armour covered guards, who were also green. "Go and get her." The guards ran down a long, crystal hallway. They banged noisily on a silver door with an image of a small crown. No answer. One of them opened the door. They found the room completely empty. It was clean, neat and only thing upturned was the window, which was wide open. The guards rushed to the window, looking out for a green princess. The only thing they saw was a brief silhouette of a green thing flying away.

* * *

Princess Xenophilius zoomed through space. She had to get away. Go away to someplace far away. The princess herself had completely green skin and looked very similar to Beast Babe, expect she had no fangs, her eyes were a shade darker, her hair was a few inches longer and was wearing a completely different outfit. She had a silver dress that looked like it had been cut off at the arms and legs, so it was just under her knees. _Where does a princess go_ , she thought, looking at all the planets. Then she spotted a particular blue planet and her eyes lit up in joy.

She cried, "Perfect!"

* * *

Cybornetta muttered things under her breath as she tightened something on her T-Car. She wiped her sweaty forehead and got out a blow torch. She let the blue fire spurt out, ready to conjoin something. Suddenly a little green lizard landed on her knee. She screamed like a 5 year old and instinctively brushed it off. It flew off and stuck to the wall.

"Ow.." human Beast Babe moaned, sliding down the wall with a dazed expression. She placed her hand on her head. Cybornetta rolled her eyes and focused on mending the T-car. Beast Babe walked next to the robot girl, watching her twist her spanner. "Hey Cy! I'm so bored! Need some help with your project?" Cybornetta looked petrified by this.

"Um... No thanks B, I can manage." she answered quickly, giving her friend a nervous glance. She faced the car again, pretending Beast Babe wasn't there.

"Are you sure? Or maybe we can take a break to go over to the mall..." Beast Babe suggested, making a star pose and pointing at the half-robot.

"Sorry BB, I need to finish this. Maybe later." Cybornetta muttered, extremely captivated in fixing her car. Beast Babe sighed sadly and grasped the blow torch. It looked a little rusty and showed its age.

"Geez Cybornetta, how many times have you used this?" the green girl asked, staring at it with curiosity. She pressed the button, letting out a hot blue flame. Cybornetta turned around and squeaked. She snatched the blow torch out of Beast Babe's hands, causing the shorter girl to stutter. "Whoa! Chill out dude!"

"Maybe you should go somewhere else." the half-robot said kindly, but darkness was in her tone. Beast Babe blushed and bolted out of the room.

* * *

"Does it really take this long to contact the ancient spirits, friend Draven?" Sunfire asked. He and Draven surrounded a pale, cloudy crystal ball in the goth boy's dark room.

"Shut up and focus." Draven replied, his and Sunfire's hands mirrored over the crystal ball's reflection. Then a green female face appeared within the cloudy ball, causing the boys to gasp.

"DUDES!" Beast Babe cried excitedly, waving her arms in the air. Draven eyed her. Sunfire shook off his dazed expression. "What are you doing? Can I join in?"

"Um..." Sunfire said, a nervous grin on his face.

Draven was straight honest. "No." Beast Babe sighed sadly and trudged out of the room. She went downstairs into the combat room, where Robyn was wearing a white kung-fu robe and was barefoot. She had her hair tied up into a bun with a black comb placed in the pile of hair. She danced flexibly across the clean, white floor and kicked a punching bag. Robyn gracefully leaped over to the next punching bag, which had a certain green person standing in front of it. Beast Babe went flying into the wall.

"Deja vu..." Beast Babe groaned. Robyn ran over to help her up.

"You alright?" the Girl Wonder asked. The green girl rubbed her head.

"I'm fine... wow... you have a tough kick." Beast Babe said, with a smile. "I need to work on mine. Can I train with you?" She asked. Robyn sighed.

"Sorry Beast Babe, but this is a one-person thing." the taller girl said. Beast Babe sighed and hung her head. Every step she took made her look more dejected. Robyn picked up on this.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Over the moon." Beast Babe replied, leaving Robyn in the dark.

...

"Ugh.." Beast Babe said, feeling drained. She lazily switched through the T.V channels, but nothing good was on. She didn't feel like playing any video games. The only show that was mildly interesting was a show about dogs playing bowl. But even that wasn't enough. Beast Babe sighed and flicked off the T.V. "Maybe there's something more interesting outside..."

* * *

Beast Babe left the tower to experience the cool, fresh air of outside. She walked through the main part of Jump City, past the supermarket, clothes shops and just about all the other stores. People were chatting happily to each other, buying things or eating things. They looked so joyful, conversing together. It was because they had each other. Beast Babe sighed, her heart feeling deflated. Who did she have? She spotted a lanky blonde-haired girl wearing a school uniform. She went over to say hello, but the girl blushed and ran away.

"Great." Beast Babe muttered under her breath. She kept wandering through the town, glancing at everything in sight. She even saw some hot boys hanging around a little table outside a cafe. Beast Babe's eyes lit up with hearts as she stared at them romantically. She waved flirtatiously at them; they waved back. One even flexed his muscles at her, making her giggle like a pre-teen girl. They signaled her to come over, one flicking his luscious blonde hair. Beast Babe started to walk over, but was shoved out of the way by some other girls that reminded her of Barbie dolls. They laughed with the boys and spoke in syrup covered voices.

"Whatever." Beast Babe huffed, walking away. She almost felt like the loneliness was destroying her soul. Walking with her head hung, she trotted around for a bit and eventually ended up at the town park. Her feet softly patted along the lush grass, her head not leaving its hung position. Then out of the corner of the eye, she saw something. She slowly looked up. She saw a green thing in the sky. It started to descend, slow at first, but getting faster as it came nearer to the ground. Then suddenly-

 _ **CRASH!**_

It hit the ground with an explosion of smoke, leaving burn marks all around it. Or should I say, _she_. Princess Xenophilius sneezed gracefully, then looked around at the terrified humans.

"Inhabitants of Planet Earth! I come in peace!" she cried with a dramatic princess voice. Beast Babe couldn't stop staring at her. She looked... horribly similar to herself. Soon, through the running mobs, the princess caught her gaze. They stared at each other for many awkward moments.

"Dude..." Beast Babe spluttered after a few moments of silence. Suddenly, there was a shadow overhead. It looked like some sort of carriage. Princess Xenophilius stared at it and gasped; something clicked behind her eyes. She immediately turned and ran away like the people in the mobs. Then, without any warning, people in armour-covered suits came down and grabbed Beast Babe, taking her up into the sky.

 **~Teen Titans~**

The alarm boomed throughout the tower. Each of the Titans got up and ran to Ops, where Robyn was on the computer, tracking the threat.

"A intergalactic crash was signaled in the town park." Robyn said, typing on the computer. Sunfire's eyebrow twitched in fright.

"Where is friend Beast Babe?" he asked nervously, biting his lip.

"I don't know, but there's no time to find out. Titans, go!" Robyn called, the Titans following her out of the room.

* * *

They arrived in the central park where they found the burn rings. There was subtle smoke coming from them and they smelled a bit off. Cybornetta's blue scanner trailed over them, sending data into her system.

"Something crashed here all right. Definitely not something from Earth. Not sure what, though." Cybornetta said, showing the Titans her scannings. Sunfire gasped and picked up Beast Babe's communicator near the burn rings.

"I fear our friend... may have been involved with the crash." the alien said, deeply saddened.

"Really? Then why is she over there?" Draven asked, pointing at a green girl in the distance. The girl was sniffing a tree and poking it like a pillow. People all around her were giving her weird looks; mothers were hiding their children.

"What on Earth is she wearing and doing?" Cybornetta gaped, staring at her silver dress.

"Beast Babe?" Robyn called, jogging over to her. The green girl did not move. She just kept staring at the tree. She grabbed a small green leaf and observed it like it was a gold nugget. Robyn stood next to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Ah!" 'Beast Babe' squeaked, dropping the leaf. It fell on the ground; she kneeled down to grab it. She accidentally touched the grass and was instantly fascinated. Robyn cleared her throat. The green girl looked up at her. She got to her feet and looked Robyn in the eye. "Greetings Earth inhabitant! I am Princess Xenophilius, cast away from Planet Zythilla. Please do me no harm, I only wish to enjoy your residual adjoining." The other Titans came forward and gave her weird stares.

"Wow BB, since when could you act like that and say all those words, girl?" Cybornetta asked, raising an eyebrow. "And why are you wearing that dress? Where did you even get it from?" 'Beast Babe' looked stunned.

"I apologize, but who is this 'BB' of which you speak?" she asked cautiously, flattening out her dress. "This dress is a symbol of royalty from my former planet. I was meant to wear it at my wedding, but alas, I refused to attend." Her voice sounded thick and posh, like a stereotypical Brit. Robyn groaned.

"Okay, nice prank Beast Babe, but the fun's over; we've got work to do." the leader said sternly, crossing her arms. 'Beast Babe' looked more dumbfounded than ever.

"I do not understand what you are trying to define when you say 'nice prank'. Am I not acting elegant enough for your preference?" she asked, leaning towards Robyn. The Girl Wonder sighed and facepalmed. Then 'Beast Babe's' eyes set on Sunfire. "Ah. A Tamaranian. He is not of this Earth either."

"You are correct, friend Beast Babe," Sunfire said with a smile, "But we would prefer it if you became yourself and stopped acting... differently." The green girl looked more confused than ever.

"Who is this 'Beast Babe' of which you speak? Do you require my help for searching for this particular being?" 'Beast Babe' asked, biting her lip. The Titans glanced at each other with lowered eyes. Robyn called a private circle without the green girl. Luckily 'Beast Babe' wasn't offended by this at all. In fact, she was quite happy to return to observing grass.

"Maybe she hit her head on a rock or something. Maybe she got filled with false memories." Cybornetta suggested, tapping her chin. "I have no idea how she got her hands on a dress like that. I hope she didn't steal it, y'all."

"Or maybe she was affected by the crash!" Sunfire piped up, raising his fist in the air.

"Well... she could possibly be long term pranking us..." Cybornetta said, a bit out there.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that she might not be Beast Babe. It might actually be that... Princess... whatever her name was," Draven said, getting their attention, "I mean... there are green aliens... right?"

"Draven could be right," Robyn pointed out, raising an eyebrow, "Let's see what she has to say." She turned around, but 'Beast Babe' was gone.

"Great." Draven scoffed, crossing his arms.

* * *

 **~Beast Babe~**

The green girl had a lot of white light in her view. She blinked a few times to adjust to the setting around her. Then it hit her. She was in a large, horse-like white carriage with patterns and swirls on the side. There were spears and little people embroidered in the crystal that shimmered in the light. The carriage had feathery wings on each side, flapping vigorously. She was seated on a cold, hard seat that was like a crystal wooden plank. In front of her were a bunch of tough, muscular guards in thick, white Armour.

"Where... where am I?" Beast Babe asked, observing her surroundings. She looked over the edge of the carriage and saw the world below. Unfortunately, puffy white clouds were covering the view, so she could not see much of anything. However, this was not necessarily a good thing as it showed you how high they were. Beast Babe panted and leaped back into the carriage.

"Your highness, does something trouble you?" one of the guards asked with a rather deep voice. Beast Babe stared at him.

"Dude... did... did you just call me... 'your highness'?" the green girl asked, gripping the sides of the carriage. The guards looked at each other.

"Of course, your highness. That is what we regularly refer to you by; you are a princess." he replied, his breath coming out through his mask. Beast Babe looked even more stunned by that.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I am not a princess." she said, cringing. She pushed the guards away.

"Of course you are, your highness. You are Princess Xenophilius, to be married to Prince Hyallrix, then to rule over Planet Zythilla." The guard said with a tinge of annoyance.

"Wuh?" Beast Babe questioned. She glanced over her body; she had her usual uniform and her hair was normal. What did they mean? She stared at the guards; confusion spread on her face. "Okay, I am not this princess whatever her name was, and I am not getting engaged to that Prince guy or ruling over... That planet!" she snapped, "I'm not even from your planet!"

"Do not be absurd, princess. We shall discuss more when we arrive at Zythilla. You will also need to explain what happened to your former dress and why you are wearing..." the guard replied, pointing at Beast Babe's uniform. The green girl glared at them.

"This is my uniform.." she said, crossing her arms like a cross child. The guards ignored her; she sighed. She looked outside the carriage as it raised higher in the sky. She gasped in realization. "Wait... Where are we going? Where are you taking me?"

"The castle, your highness." the guard answered. This did not settle Beast Babe's stress at all.

"The castle?! What castle?!" she squeaked and reached out for Earth. "Wait! I don't want to go... don't you get it? I'm not the princess! That's my home! Bring me back there! I'm from Planet Earth!" She pointed at said planet as it grew further away.

"Your highness, we understand the time of marriage can be difficult for a young Zythillan princess. But you must simply relax," the guard said soothingly. Beast Babe took no notice; she just glared at them. The guard glared back. "You are coming with us to your home planet to marry. We will not return you to Earth."

"I don't want to force you... but you leave me no choice!" Beast Babe cried. She turned into a saber tooth tiger and growled at the guards. Since the carriage wasn't huge, turning into a tiger took up a lot of the room and made it shake like a mini earthquake.

"Your highness... what has happened to you?" one of the guards breathed. Beast Babe slowly walked towards them, her paws padding on the crystal surface.

"Restrain her!" another guard boomed. Tentacle-like ribbons, made of solid crystal came up from the floor of the carriage and wrapped around Beast Babe's tiger legs, forcing her to the ground. The tiger strained against the ropes, trying to break free. She then turned into a bunch of different animals, but nothing worked against the strong ropes. Eventually, she turned back into a human.

"What the heck, dude? Let me go!" Beast Babe hissed, trying to break free. The guards stared at her.

"Your highness, how have you gained the ability to turn yourself into non-human Earth inhabitants?" the guard asked, astonished.

"It must be the royal curse. Thou said that when royal escapes, a curse shall be placed upon them." one of the others said. "It was only said to occur in legend, but it seems that has been proven untrue. It is a conspiracy how it came to be Earth animals. Royal curses are exquisite for adolescent Zythillan royals."

"What? I already told you, I'm not a princess!" Beast Babe cried, kicking at the ropes around her.

"Ah. The Royal Curse must be tinkering with your purpose. Do not fear, your highness. We are about to land at the castle." one of the guards said, staring into her eyes. The castle came into view. Beast Babe couldn't stop staring at it.

"Dude," she breathed, "I am so screwed."

* * *

 **~Teen Titans~**

The Titans split up into different directions to try and find 'Beast Babe'. Although she was green and was wearing a silver dress, she was surprisingly hard to find. Draven was the first to spot her.

"She's chasing a dog, near the bridge." he said into his communicator. He followed the girl as she chased a fluffy, brown dog.

"Wait! Non human inhabitant, I desire to pet you!" 'Beast Babe' called, watching the dog run along the footpath near the bridge. She panted as she tried to catch up with it, but it was useless; it was too quick. Then, the most odd thing happened. As if by magic, her hand extended like chewing gum reached out and patted the dog who was about 10 meters (32 feet) away. She laughed. "Non human inhabitants appear to be furry! Fascinating."

"Um.." Draven said, appearing behind her. 'Beast Babe' leaped up in surprise and stared at Draven. Her hand sucked back to normal and the dog ran away. He said something into his communicator.

"Is there something you require of me? Or are you still searching for this 'Beast Babe'?" she asked, angelically smiling at him.

"What's your name again?" he asked, blankly looking at her.

"I am Princess Xenophilius. What is your given name?" she asked, staring at him.

"Draven." the goth boy replied. He stared at her in the eye, almost imitating said girl.

"You remind me of one of my peers on my residential planet." she said with a smile. Draven mumbled 'uh huh' and looked at the sky, waiting for something. Princess Xenophilius glanced in the same direction. "The puffy, white things in your sky are quite indifferent. They look like you could have physical contact with such vapors, but you cannot. We do not have such things on Zythilla." Her voice was rather dreamy and lost in thought. Draven just snorted.

"Uh huh." he said. He saw a silhouette in the sky and instantly recognized it as Sunfire's. The alien flew down, followed by Robyn then Cybornetta. They surrounded Princess Xenophilius.

"Greetings repeat, earthling inhabitants!" the princess said, bowing to them.

"Thanks..." Robyn said. She turned to Draven, her face unsure. "Are you sure this isn't Beast Babe?"

"Extendable arms say no." Draven said, recalling the events. They all stared at the Princess, who was tapping the ground as if it was a door. She raised an eyebrow when it didn't do anything.

"Um... excuse me.. Princess Xenophilius, is it?" Robyn asked. The green girl got up.

"What is it that you require, female earth inhabitant?" she asked, smiling broadly. Then she looked curious. "You are still performing the search of this 'Beast Babe' of which you have mentioned many times?"

"Yup," Robyn said, holding her hand out, "And we could use your help with something." Princess Xenophilius looked at her glove covered hand with perplexity.

"What is that gesture you are offering me?" she asked.

"It's an Earth gesture which you use when you are greeting somebody or agreeing on something." Robyn answered, feeling like she had answered a question like that before. If she had eyes on the back of her head, she would've been looking straight at Sunfire.

"I see," Princess Xenophilius replied, shaking her hand very quickly. It wasn't arm crushing like Sunfire's, but it still was a bit sickening. Princess Xenophilius spoke again. "What is it that you need my assistance with?"

"Well... we've been talking about her all day." Draven pointed out. The princess gasped.

"Your 'Beast Babe'?" she asked with excitement. The Titans nodded. Her face became thoughtful. "I believe I know her presence. It will take a tale: It commenced when I had docked on your planet. In far-seeing distance, I had located a female earth inhabitant, who was coloured the same as my own complexion. She was wearing disparate clothing, however. Then, the defenders of my kingdom came to take me home. I chose not to return with them, and fled in desperation before they could obtain me. I believe they must have mistakenly taken your 'Beast Babe'."

"So... where exactly is your planet?" Robyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A distance away." said Princess Xenophilius, pointing to the sky. "I do know the way. I shall take you there if you wish, but I do not desire to reside there once again."

"Why?" Cybornetta asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Aren't you some sort of princess?"

"Yes... I am indeed, part mechanical human. But I do not wish to return because then I will have to marry... him," Princess Xenophilous shuddered. The Titans stared at her. "Oh, you are lucky you do not know Prince Hyallrix. He is cruel, abusive and cares nothing for me. He has teamed up with the horrible beings, Amarythians. I do not know if you are aware of them-"

"These guys aren't so much; I am." Cybornetta interrupted, her face cringing at the thought of the blue haired creatures. Princess Xenophilius nodded.

"I am unsure how you came in contact with such creatures, but alas, that is your story. Prince Hyallrix affiliated with them, assisting them in conquering lands, including his own kingdom. But that is not all. He has harmed and brought destruction to many other dimensions and slaughtered many inhabitants. His only desire to marry me is because he wishes to take over my own planet. You are probably wondering why I would agree to marry such a horror. It is because of our law. I must marry him; there is no one else." she said, finishing the story. The Titans looked at each other. Princess' Xenophilius cringed. "If your friend becomes inclined with him, she will never be able to leave my planet."

"Beast Babe! She is in danger!" Sunfire cried, clapping his hands over his mouth.

"Take us to your planet." Robyn said. Princess Xenophilius nodded gratefully.

* * *

 **~Beast Babe~**

The carriage landed on a crystal docking bay with a clack of the wings. The guards got off, one of them grabbing the captive Beast Babe.

"Let me go!" she angrily snapped, still wrapped in a crystal cocoon. The guards ignored her and pulled her through a long, crystal hallway. There were crystal windows, crystal roofs, crystal ceiling fans, crystal crystals, crystal clothing... "Gosh... Is anything they own not made out of crystal?" Beast Babe asked as they brought her to the throne room. They dropped her on the floor. A tall, green-skinned person came towards her. Her rich, green eyes reflected the crystal light. Her dress was silver, long and made of a soft material. It was covered in imprinted designs and patterns, like little imprints of people dancing. She overall almost looked like a grown up Beast Babe, wearing a dress and no fangs. A big scowl was on her face as she towered above the green teen.

"Princess Xenophilius," she spat, "How dare you abandon our planet on the day of your marriage!"

"I'm not Princess... whatever her name is! My name is Beast Babe, and I'm from planet Earth!" Beast Babe cried, struggling against the rope.

"She has been claiming that she resides on planet Earth since we found her at said planet," one of the guards said with a worried expression, "She also appears to withhold the ability to change her form into Earth-inhabiting animals. She attempted to attack us, so we had to restrain her. We believe it is the royal curse that has made her this such way." The queen stared down at her, more furious than ever.

"The curse has certainly cursed you indeed, my daughter. Get the ring of ancient Zyn!" the queen demanded. One of the guards ran off and returned with a small, crystal ring. It was dotted with little purple jewels. The queen grabbed Beast Babe's finger. Then she gasped at her silver gloves. "Why on Zythilla are you wearing Earth clothing?" A couple of servants ran over and grabbed a silver dress from a closet. The guards removed the ropes but held her down so she couldn't squirm.

"Get off!" Beast Babe snapped as they forced the dress onto her. It tightly fitted over her uniform, covering every inch of her body apart from her head. They stood her up. The queen placed the ring on her index finger. The green girl was left in a silver dress, like the queen's. Beast Babe spluttered at her dress, then her eyes filled with rage. "That's it!" she snapped. She tried to turn into animals, but it didn't work. Every time she attempted to, the ring's jewels glowed like Christmas Lights. Her face with sweat and her stomach lurched. "Dude! What did you do?"

"Blocking the curse," the queen hissed, glaring at her. "Now you have a pre-meeting schedule with your future husband before the wedding. Shoo." Beast Babe was led away with some more guards.

* * *

She was brought into a well lit room with a raised crystal ceiling. It was shaped like if you were to cut a lemon in half and removed the insides, then paint the whole thing silver and add purple windows to the inside. There were tables of mysterious food. A bunch of guards walked behind the furious Beast Babe, watching her every move. She had attempted many times to remove the ring, but it would not budge.

"Zythillan berries, your highness?" one of the servants asked, offering a bowl of what looked like rainbow blue berries. Beast Babe refused; she wasn't taking any food from these crazies. There were lots of people everywhere, all of them green skinned. They were much happier than our protagonist.

"Unless I have a long lost family... this is just one big contrived alien species..." Beast Babe gaped, staring at everyone. The rough guards behind her pushed her forward through the parting crowd, who bowed at their 'princess'. There was a raised platform at the back of the room with a boy standing on it. He looked quite battle scarred. He had muscular arms and legs, bright, spiky red hair and eyes and thick golden armor. He had a sword near his hip, which had chips of it missing. His skin was slightly sunburnt and he seemed about Sunfire's height. He stared down at Beast Babe with masculinity.

"Ah, my lovely Xeno! How pleasant to see you." he said with a dark glare. His smile was as sweet as sugar; fake sugar. His voice had a thick Australian accent.

"I'm not even going to attempt to say that I'm not that... Princess whatever her name was." Beast Babe sighed, glaring at him. He just laughed and pinched her cheeks.

"You are too funny, my little greenie. I cannoe' wait 'till the marriage. We will be happy together, forever. Ruling over your little kingdom." the man said dreamily with a bright smile. His eyes told a different story. It wasn't a happy story; it was greedy story. He shoved past Beast Babe and went over to grab a cup of mysterious juice.

"So... what's your name?" Beast Babe asked. She winced at his unimpressed expression. "I forgot it, sorry."

"It's Prince Hyrallix. Prince of Cartolonia... Until it was destroyed," he scoffed, "I still get cries from my stupid little brother. He thinks I betrayed them. Nay, I just joined some better people." Beast Babe recognized the name 'Cartolonia' before. She remembered Cybornetta drabbing on about it when she came back from said dimension.

"Okay.." Beast Babe said, watching him sip the juice. He cringed at the unworthy taste and chucked it out of his hand. It landed on one of the bridesmaid's dresses, leaving a big purple stain. She squealed. Beast Babe raised an eyebrow. "Dude... did you just chuck that drink onto that girl?"

"'Dude'? Since when did you dig Earth slang?" Hyrallix questioned, staring at her with suspicion. Being much taller and her being powerless, all Beast Babe could do was shrug. He pouted at her and looked for more food on the table. He scowled at all of it. "Crap cooking! Who are the flippin' chefs?" His hands lit up with fiery red magic. Without another word, he chucked all the food on the table straight onto the guests. They gaped in horror at their food covered outfits. Some of it even went on the floor and roof. Beast Babe gasped and stared at them, as they looked quite disgusted and depressed.

"What… why did you do that?" she asked, glaring at Hyrallix. He didn't deserve to be a prince. And she thought Draven was the one who hated parties.

"The food has gotta be worthy for my... our pre-wedding, my little cabbage," he said, proudly flexing his muscles. To show off, he smashed the table in two. Someone cried out in anger in the crowd. "Since we are going to be ruling... together forever." He chucked the parts of table at the window, causing it to smash into a million pieces. The Zythillans screamed and ran away from the glass shower. He walked over to his 'bride' and plopped his rough hands on her shoulders. "Will it not be smashin'?"

"Wonderful." Beast Babe replied. He let her go. She slipped over and fell on the floor. He didn't even turn around to say sorry.

"Yes... it will be smashing. For me," he hissed in a mutter, leaving the room, "My wife is going to love my Amarythian friends. They will be in the mood for some soul-sucking."

* * *

Beast Babe was forced into a room where they said she was going to be prepared for the wedding. The room was crystal like pretty much everything else, with a shard for a mirror, a desk and a soft chair where our protagonist was seated. She was given a humble servant to help her get ready for the wedding.

"You will look spectacular, your highness." the servant said. Beast Babe constantly tried to pry the ring off. Guards were all over the tower to catch her if she ran away. Oh, if only she could get that ring off...

"Look, for the 500th time, I'm not Princess... Whatever her name was!" Beast Babe snapped, enraged with the frustrating ring. The servant grabbed her other hand and placed a fresh, shiny glove over it.

"Oh your highness," she breathed sadly, "I know you do not wish to be inclined with him for eternity. But it is your destiny and our law, and you must follow it."

"But... I'm not that princess!" Beast Babe cried, waving her hand away. She scowled. "My name is Beast Babe! I'm from planet Earth!"

The servant said, "I wish I could agree, your highness-"

"Please stop calling me that. I'm not a princess, dude. I'm an Earthling." the green girl said, her voice running out of power. The servant sighed.

"Come on... 'Beast Babe', we must make haste to the wedding." she said, winking at the green girl.

* * *

 **~Teen Titans~**

"There are many perplexing buttons on your aircraft!" Exclaimed Princess Xenophilius, waving her fingers over every button on the ship. She was seated in one of the pods on the ship, wearing a headset. It had taken her awhile to get used to that.

"Yes... there are. Don't touch anything!" Cybornetta snapped, giving the Princess a little jump scare. She heard Draven huff, and if she had a camera, she would've seen him roll his eyes.

"I apologize, Cybornetta." she said pitifully, nervously holding her hands together.

"Don't worry about her. Now, tell us which way to go next." Robyn instructed. Princess Xenophilius nodded and looked out of her window into the wonders of space.

"You must turn sinistral (left), then south, then dextral (right) past the miniature blue planet. You will find yourself a violet coloured sphere, which is my residence." she answered, staring at the glass windows with awe.

"Would Beast Babe even know what sinistral or dextral mean?" Cybornetta asked through everyone's headsets.

"I highly doubt it." Draven replied as they flew through space.

After some time of searching with help from Princess Xenophilius, they eventually discovered her planet. It was indeed a violet coloured sphere. They landed the T-ship on it, right in front of a crystal castle.

"Nice castle." Draven observed, staring at its shiny exterior.

"My gratitude goes to you, Draven." Princess Xenophilius said, nodding at the goth boy.

"It almost reminds me of my homeworld, Tamaran!" Sunfire said, looking at his reflection in the crystal tower. Princess Xenophilius' eyes filled with shock; her ears picked up to a strange sound. It wasn't like regular wedding music. In fact, it was more like rock music.

"Make haste!" Princess Xenophilius cried, taking flight all of the sudden. She flew into the sky like a bullet, leaving the others behind. Sunfire grabbed Cybornetta, while Draven took Robyn. They arrived at the top of the crystal tower and peered in through in the dark purple windows. There, a wedding was taking place. A wedding with Beast Babe.

* * *

 **-Beast Babe, a few minutes before-**

The green girl stood at the entrance to the wedding hall. It was a huge wedding hall with a high ceiling, embedded with swirls and designs. There were large, glass stained windows in the walls and seats for the guests. At the very back of the hall, Prince Hyrallix stood wearing a tuxedo with a little red bow tie. He waved mischievously to Beast Babe, making her sweat bead.

She was forced to walk forward with the shoves of the guards. Her feet padded along the soft, red carpet and she groaned. Loud rock music played from golden trumpets. What looked like golden confetti was sprinkled from the roof.

"This is the nosiest wedding I've ever been to..." Beast Babe muttered. The guards kept pushing her forwards. Her pretty silver dress almost got caught under her little, Cinderella-like heels. She glared at that darned ring and wished that it would fall off. She eventually ended up standing face to face with Hyrallix, the queen behind them. Beast Babe stared at all the green people and couldn't stop; it was not everyday you see another green person. Especially not hundreds of them. The queen put her hand on Beast Babe's shoulder with a motherly smile. For Beast Babe, whose mother died a long time ago, this was really weird. The queen cleared her throat.

"Citizens of Zythilla. We are gathered here on this momentous occasion to bind my daughter and this handsome Cartolonian prince to rule over our planet for eternity." she said, her voice booming through the hall. The Prince stared at Beast Babe through joyful eyes. Joyful as in greedy. The queen turned to Hyrallix. "Do you, Prince Hyrallix, take Princess Xenophilius to be your wife?"

"I do." he replied, thinking of all the credit he deserved. The queen turned to her 'daughter', her eyes full of liquid pride.

"And do you, my daughter Princess Xenophilius, take Prince Hyrallix to be your husband?" she asked Beast Babe. The green girl gulped and looked at everyone in the room. They wanted her to say yes... But she wasn't that princess. She looked up at the queen, who inhaled slowly.

"No." a voice said from the back of the room. "She does not. Because she is not Princess Xenophilius. I am." A green girl revealed herself, the Teen Titans in the background. Everyone stopped and stared at them.

"There are two of them?" Prince Hyrallix asked, staring at Beast Babe, then back at Princess Xenophilius. The queen was so stunned she couldn't speak. The boy raised an eyebrow and stared at the Titans. "Where did all those Earthlings come from?" Beast Babe ignored him and waved at the Titans, utterly relieved to see them. Sunfire waved back, and Cybornetta gave her a wink. Princess Xenophilius stepped forward.

"That female is a human Earth inhabitant that has a similar appearance to my own. She was mistakenly captured when I escaped to planet Earth." Princess Xenophilius explained, looking at everyone.

"See! That's what I was trying to say! I'm not her!" Beast Babe cried, pointing at the real princess. Everyone gasped again.

"So... she was right the entire time?" one of the guards breathed, looking back and forth at both girls. The queen looked quite uncomfortable.

"That cannot be..." she gasped. Prince Hyrallix snorted. Princess Xenophilius flew next to Beast Babe.

"Your acquaintances desire your presence." the princess told Beast Babe, pointing at the Titans. Beast Babe didn't have to be asked twice; she kicked off her heels, grabbed them in her arms and ran over to the Titans.

"Hey guys." she panted. Sunfire gave her a big hug, which gave her a little jump-scare.

"I am elated to see you!" he said, putting back her down. She gave him a thumbs up.

"Glad to have you back." Robyn said, patting her back. Cybornetta gave her a much smaller hug compared to Sunfire. Draven was silent, as usual.

The queen spoke again. "As of our great apologies for mistaking you for the princess, we shall decline the wedding and-"

"DECLINE THE WEDDING?!" Prince Hyrallix bellowed, his tone of voice scaring everyone. "I did not come all this way for it be cancelled," He grabbed Princess Xenophilius' arm, "Say _I do_ so we can rule this flippin' kingdom!".

"That dude is really evil, guys." Beast Babe told her friends, glaring at the prince.

"We know." Robyn replied, causing Beast Babe to raise her eyebrows. The queen ripped Prince Hyrlilax's arm off of Princess Xenophilius, causing him to stutter.

"You will do no harm to my daughter." she hissed, crossing her arms. "I was about to announce that the wedding will be temporarily concluded because-"

"NO." Hyrallix boomed, physically intimidating the queen. "IT MUST HAPPEN NOW!" Then he used his red hot powers to zap her into the wall. Pieces of the roof fell on top of her. There were lots of gasps in the room.

"Mother!" Princess Xenophilius squeaked, covering her mouth. She glared at Hyrillax and clenched her fists. "What kind of a being are you?"

"Now we marry." he said, fiercely grabbing her arm again.

"No, we do not!" Princess Xenophilius cried, smacking him in the face. "How dare you attempt to bring harm across my kingdom!" He attempted to punch her, but she swiftly dodged and flew into the air. She used her extendable arms to grab his arms, but he grabbed her arms and flung her over to the window, where she smashed into it. Purple shards of glass flew everywhere. Princess Xenophilius slid to the ground, rubbing her head in pain. Prince Hyrillax's hands lit up with fiery magic and he shot lots of bolts at her. She quickly took flight and zoomed out of the way, soon to be chased by him.

"Princess... Whatever your name is!" Beast Babe cried, covering her eyes. "Guys, we need to stop this!" She tried to tug the ring off with growls of frustration. "Can somebody _please_ get this stupid thing off me?" Cybornetta pulled it off with one flick with her finger. Beast Babe gasped. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know how _you_ couldn't get it off." Cybornetta replied, rolling her eyes. The Titans proceeded to go and attack, but the guards stopped them.

"You must not interrupt the princess." they scowled, holding large, sharp spears in front of the teens.

"But she's gonna die!" Beast Babe persisted, the Titans there to back her up. She pointed at Xenophilius, who was indeed having a rough time. She was getting bashed into the wall and getting burnt from fiery power. "At least allow one of us to help!"

"Very well." the guard said, lifting his spear up. He pushed Beast Babe forward with it, leaving her in the center of attention. "You may go." She looked back at the other Titans reluctantly, but they nodded her on.

"If you say so..." she said, running forward. The crazy prince was still bashing the princess up, which was extremely painful to watch.

"Hey hot-head!" Beast Babe cooed from behind him. He turned around and glared at her, placing two feet on the ground. She blew a raspberry. "Catch me if you can!" The boy turned from the weak Princess and faced Beast Babe. He shot balls of red energy at the girl, but she turned into a falcon and avoided them. She flew near the roof, where the impatient prince kept firing, but Beast Babe just kept dodging. However, his fireballs hit the roof, causing little piles of the roof to crack and fall. She flew around the room, everyone watching in awe. Even Princess Xenophilius, who was being aided by the other Titans watched in wonder.

"Agh! Flippin' Earthlings!" the prince scowled. Then he had a brilliant idea. His hands lit up and he started forming a large red ball of power. It grew larger and more dangerous, shooting out little bolts of electricity from it. "This ought a show you all how it is done!" Suddenly, a green large stegosaurus landed on top of him, crushing him and his ball. Beast Babe turned back into a human and jumped off of him. His head had been knocked and he laughed in a very silly way. "I like turtles... Ha ha ha ha... Hey, why do fish always sing off key? Because you cannot tuna fish! Aha ha aha."

"Back off dude, bad jokes are my job." Beast Babe said, glaring at him. She crossed her arms, smiling as everyone cheered for her; it was like going to a football match.

"You have saved Zythilla," Princess Xenophilius said, running up to her, "You are hero!" Then her eyes flashed with an idea. "We must celebrate! We should have... Earth inhabitants call it a 'party'. What do you agree on, Beast Babe?"

"A party would be great, but I really just want to go to my own planet." Beast Babe sighed, with a sympathetic smile. She honestly didn't want to do more than sleep for a few hours.

Princess Xenophilius looked a bit deflated, but beamed anyway. "If that is what you wish. But please take some gifts of appreciation from us."

* * *

The Titans went home in their T-ship, carrying lots of different things from Zythilla. Princess Xenophilius had let Beast Babe keep the dress and shoes (which she was now currently carrying in her arms), some of the strange Zythillan berries (Sunfire mentioned they tasted a bit like Zorka berries), a strange necklace item made of the navy blue native flora and a little silver crown like Xenophilius'. In return, the Titans had given Princess Xenophilius a communicator and called her an honorary Titan. She had been very excited about that.

"Good job kicking that guy's butt, BB." Cybornetta said through the communicator.

"Thanks Cy." Beast Babe replied, observing her little crown. It had a big purple jewel on the front and the words 'Beast Babe' had been written on it. Robyn's microphone joined in the conversation.

"That's why you're important to the team. Just remember, even if we don't want to hang out with you all the time, that doesn't mean we don't want you around." The Girl Wonder said.

"Thanks Robyn." Beast Babe replied, a little beam on her face. Sunfire's microphone then joined in the conversation.

"Hello friends! Beast Babe, do you still obtain any of the berries?" he asked, "They are quite the wonderful."

"I've got plenty, don't worry Sun." Beast Babe answered, as they flew back home.


	16. Fear Itself

There were flashing lights and screams of terror coming from the store called 'Video'. Terrified people ran out, praying for their lives. Inside the video store, a rather fat lady was ascending towards the employee. The employee, panic on his face leaped behind the counter.

"Don't hurt me!" he squealed, making an arm block. Right next to the fat woman was a large TV screen with black tentacles flying out of its back. Its eyes were red and dangerous.

"Oh, I won't hurt you, little boy," the woman said in a tacky voice. She had long, red hair that was tied back in a ponytail. There were bangs over her eyes. She had a large chin and small piggy eyes. She had a large stomach, which was hidden by a beige shirt that looked like it was from Indiana Jones. She had leather pants and silver boots. A black overcoat was attached to her neck with silver pads at the top. In her hand was a remote, which controlled the demonic TV. "Unless you admit that Buffy the Vampire Slayer had more saga in it than Twilight and the former should've been on your best rented list, or..." the lady cackled, as the TV got closer, its dangerous tentacles reaching out for the store guy.

"AHH! I barely know either of those shows!" the boy screamed. The tentacle attempted to reach out and grab him. A black frisbee cut across the tentacle, bringing it to the floor. The lady looked up and grinned at the Teen Titans.

"Well well well, if it isn't my old arch nemesis... Nemesises... enemies, the Teen Titans!" the woman cackled. Screens all around her clapped vigorously. Beast Babe gave Cybornetta a weird look and the two shrugged at each other. The woman stepped forward. "I am the master of monsters! I am the master of sagas! I am... Joy Stick!" she cried. The screens with her face on them clapped.

"The master of sagas. We're screwed." Draven scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you will be... You will be..." Joy Stick said darkly. Her crazy TV came to attack the goth boy.

"Titans, GO!" Robyn shouted. The Titans ran forward to attack. Joy Stick scowled and pressed a button on her remote, causing things in the store to come alive. Evil, bewitched candies leaped onto Cybornetta's body and started biting away at her, Sunfire was chased by flying cash machines, Beast Babe was attacked by living shelves, Robyn was attacked by a living TV and Draven was attacked by video tapes. Joy Stick was watching the whole thing, making sure every Titan had a monster to deal with.

Sunfire blasted his sunbolts at the cash machines while dodging the sharp coins that they fired. The machines exploded with a crack when the sunbolts hit them. However, Joy Stick sent more after the alien. Robyn slapped off all the lacey black tentacles from the TV using her staff. The tentacles picked her up by the legs and slammed her into the wall with a crash. Cybornetta was trying to get rid of the candy, but they wouldn't leave her alone, so she decided to eat them - this ended up being a bad idea. Beast Babe was running for dear life away from the shelf, until she turned into a rhino and started chasing it.

Draven was wrapped in the video tapes, which he broke free from using his magic. "You don't scare me." he hissed at Joy Stick, his hands lighting up with energy. She cackled.

"You men pretend you're not scared of anything." she hissed, pressing a button on her remote. One of the living shelves came towards Draven, which was knocked out of the way by a green rhino. Joy Stick got a bunch of the flying cash machines to attack Draven, causing him to take flight along with Sunfire.

"Dude! The Mexorcist is out on Blu-ray!" Beast Babe squealed, looking at a sign for a horror movie. Joy Stick ran over to her and they stared at the poster like fan girls.

"I know right! Best thriller ever!" Joy Stick cheered. Suddenly the two stared at each other, Beast Babe realizing who she was talking to. The latter, using her remote turned the cardboard psycho on the poster into a raging monster that chased after the green girl.

"HELP! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEE!" Beast Babe screamed, running around like a maniac. Robyn appeared in front of her and used her staff to smack the cardboard creature. It hissed and reached out its sharp cardboard claws, which Robyn avoided. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Sunfire, the sprinklers!" she cried, staring at the ceiling. The alien boy blasted a sunbolt at the sprinklers, sending water down. The cardboard creatures were drenched and turned into brown slop.

"NO! They're melting!" Joy Stick roared. The Titans (minus Cybornetta, who was having an incident with the candies and was in the corner) surrounded the villain, forcing her to surrender.

"Guys... guess what? It's movie night!" Beast Babe said, clutching a Blu-ray copy of the _Mexorcist_ movie. "It's a really scary movie! Right Draven?" she went up to the goth boy.

"Great... really great." he muttered, turning his back on the green girl.

* * *

The Titans sat on their large, plump couch with a big bowl of steaming popcorn and candies.

"Do you not desire any of the unhealthy sugar candies?" Sunfire asked, holding out a bowl of candy to Cybornetta. She groaned and shooed it away, muttering things about vomiting. Suddenly, the room was pitch black, except for a flashlight and a creepy voice and some walking noises. Beast Babe stepped in front of the team, making creepy hand gestures, the flashlight making her look like the Grim Reaper. Draven rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready... for the scariest night of your life?" she asked in a spooky Halloween voice.

"If you mean the stupidest night of our lives, then yes." Draven scoffed, putting his hood over his face. Beast Babe ignored him.

"Then you better get prepared, ladies and gents. You thought Joy Stick's monsters were bad, but this will show you the real definition of scary... Wooooo." Beast Babe coed, slowly walking around the couch, in a rather creepy way. Sunfire was the only one who looked quite interested.

"Can we please just start the movie and get this over with?" Draven groaned. Beast Babe mumbled something under her breath and pressed the start button on the remote.

...

The movie ended with a scream, leaving a daunting feeling with the Titans. They watched the screen with terrified eyes, too afraid to move. After that, all of Titans, minus Draven burst into humorous laughter. The one who didn't laugh turned away from his friends, his face shadowed by his cloak.

"That was the too scary!" Sunfire said, covering his face with his arms and a giggle.

"I know! When she was doing all those things... my gosh, I didn't want to look!" Cybornetta said, her forehead sweating, "Now I'm really sick to my stomach."

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?" Beast Babe asked, grinning with satisfaction. She went over to Draven, who scowled at her. "Come on Drave, admit that you were terrified."

"I don't do fear." he hissed, crossing his arms.

* * *

Later that night, Draven sat wide awake on his bed, trying to ignore the thunderous storm outside. Unfortunately, this task proved being difficult as the lightning kept flashing in his room, like someone had turned their flash on and were taking constant photos. The goth boy felt a twinge of fear, but he mentally scolded himself to ignore it.

"Pull yourself together Draven, it's just a stupid storm," he hissed at himself, forcing his head back into the pillow. But the lightning wouldn't leave him alone. He bit his lip and looked at his dark room. There were many possessions like spells, a little raven and books, all of Draven's favorite things. But not even they could comfort him now. Suddenly, there was a horrifyingly familiar scream from Ops. The goth boy got out of his room and followed the scream, silently trotting down the hallway. He found his friends in Ops.

"Hey Draven. Do you know what that was?" Robyn asked, standing next to Cybornetta with a concerned expression. Draven shook his head and put his hood back on.

"Perhaps we left the movie on?" Sunfire suggested, looking nervously around the room and biting his lip. The robot girl picked up the DVD case and shook her head, answering his question. There was a creaking sound all around them that would make one shiver. A bloody hand landed on Robyn's shoulder, causing the other Titans to gasp. The Girl Wonder just assumed it was one of the Titans' dummy hands from training with Beast Babe holding it for a prank.

"Very funny Beast Babe. You got us." she said, casually shoving it off with a smirk.

"Um... dude?" Beast Babe said, standing next to Cybornetta with a shocked expression. There was a little girl's scream behind them, causing the Titans to turn around. They saw what looked like a demon girl. She had matted brown hair and wolf eyes. Her nightgown was all dirty and she looked like a psychopath, carrying a knife in her left hand, with a bit of blood splattered on her dress.

"AHH! IT'S THAT GIRL! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Beast Babe screamed, hiding her head by doing an arm block. Robyn launched some of her flying discs, which the psycho avoided with a few graceful leaps. She got out her knife, charged and tried to stab Robyn with her glowing eyes, but Sunfire shoved her out of the way. Beast Babe as a rhino charged towards her, but the psycho jumped out of the way, causing the green girl to smash into the wall and bang her head, knocking her out cold. The psycho ran towards her, holding her sharp dagger. Beast Babe, who was dizzy, saw part of the girl's face as the knife was lifted above her head.

"Yo bushy!" Cybornetta yelled, getting out her canon. She blasted a hot ray from it, which went right to the girl's head and sent her to the ground, blood pouring out of her mouth. The psycho got up and held her bloody knife, taking full speed throttle towards Cybornetta. The goth boy had seen enough and was ready to put a stop to this.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Draven muttered, but his powers didn't work. They just fizzed up in his hands and died out, causing Draven to go paler than his own skin tone. "My powers..." The girl charged towards Cybornetta, who blasted another canon ray at her, almost hitting her in the head. The psycho threw her knife, which the robot narrowly avoided by a few inches. Robyn was finished with this dangerous blasphemy.

"Let's get out of here!" she cried. The Titans ran out of the room. Sunfire put the weak Beast Babe over his shoulders and carried her out of the room. The team fled through the corridor and into the Evidence Room. They slammed the door shut so the psycho couldn't come in after them. The Evidence room was full of things the Titans had taken from villains, like Slayde's mask, a Mad Maud dummy head, one of Gizma's busted jetpacks and a few other things. The Titans were huddled together near the exit, praying for life.

"Joy Stick must've got out of jail, broke into the tower and stolen back her remote..." Robyn panted, bracing against the door, making sure there was zero chance of the psycho breaking in. The robot girl went over to the glass case where Joy Stick's remote was. The remote was in there, completely intact.

"Nope," she said, pointing at the glass cabinet. Even the weak Beast Babe managed to pull a disappointed face. "Maybe she has another one? I mean... we have like, 9." Cybornetta suggested.

"That doesn't explain why my powers aren't working." Draven pointed out, tapping his foot on the ground. Cybornetta looked inquisitive.

"Well... then again, it can turn candy evil..." she commented.

Robyn raised her brow. "Not really likely. There has to be something else that's causing it... something indifferent..." Robyn said thoughtfully, pacing around the room. She didn't notice the walls were starting to pour down a black, ink like liquid.

Sunfire put his arm around Beast Babe to keep her standing, looking at her with sympathy.

"You are the okay?" Sunfire asked the weak Beast Babe.

"Yeah, apart from my head feeling like it went to Chicago and isn't coming back anytime soon." Beast Babe answered with a smile. Sunfire nodded, happy to hear of her wellbeing. He let her lean against the wall, where she was able to keep her balance. Beast Babe eyed Draven, who looked pretty grumpy, watching Robyn and Cybornetta talk.

"Are you scared yet?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him, "I mean, you should've seen the look on your face when you saw that psycho girl."

"You mean this look?" he scowled at Beast Babe, gritting his teeth.

"That's sorta more angry, but back there you looked like you wanted to pee your pants," she replied with a dazed expression; she was still a little dizzy.

"Say one more word and you'll pee _your_ pants." Draven hissed back. Beast Babe sweat beaded nervously and shut her big mouth. Then, through the air there was a horrific screaming sound and scratching along the walls. The Titans hesitantly looked around.

The door burst open, revealing the psycho girl with her knife in her left hand and a horrific expression on her face. She tightly grabbed Beast Babe's arm and started dragging her away, down the hall, her body scraping along the floor. She was dragging her like a rag doll.

"Beast Babe!" Robyn cried. The Titans sprinted out of the evidence room, following the psycho girl. Sunfire tried shooting sunbolts at the girl, but she growled and shielded them off using her knife. She held out her knife at the approaching Titans, almost chucking it at Robyn.

"Hey! Stop this, _psycho_!" Beast Babe screamed. The psycho girl ignored her as she and her captive disappeared around the corner, out of the Titans' view.

The black ooze on the walls kept dripping down from the roof, some of it landing on the floor, starting to make puddles. The Titans followed where Beast Babe had disappeared around the corner, frantically looking for her.

"Oh... where did our friend go?" Sunfire questioned, fear in his eyes. Suddenly, a drop of the black ooze landed on his broad shoulder. He squeaked and brushed it off.

"What is it?" Robyn asked, hearing him squeak. She and the other two looked up and saw the ooze, all over the roof and coming down the walls. It was dripping onto the floor; it was making an oil ocean all around them. It was like a rainfall that went wrong.

"RUN!" Robyn screamed. The liquid reached their heels, trying to pull them away. Sunfire took flight and carried Cybornetta, while Robyn and Draven bolted together, their feet splattering in the ooze. The liquid chased them through the hallways, sloshing everything in sight like a tidal wave. Soon, it was hard to tell where they were anymore: everything had been covered in the ooze. Robyn managed to find a room that hadn't been covered in ooze yet and called out. The Titans rushed inside, not caring what room it was. Robyn slammed the door shut with all her strength, hoping none of the ooze would come in.

Everyone took a few moments to breath.

"Oh great... we're in BB's room." Cybornetta scowled, snorting at the messy room. There were bundles of clothes next to the green walls and a large carpet in the middle. It wasn't as bad as the male counterpart's bedroom, but it was still the messiest room in the tower. Princess Xenophilius' crown was on her bedside table.

"It doesn't matter," Robyn said, utterly relieved that there was none of that black ooze in the room. "We're safe."

"I am not sure I have faith in that statement, Robyn..." Sunfire said uneasily, levitating a few feet above the ground.

"Look, whatever is causing this, we will find out who it is and we will stop them." Robyn said sternly, pacing around the room, deep in thought. Her face went curious as her brain ticked away like a clock.

"I just want all this craziness to stop." Cybornetta shivered and Sunfire nodded in agreement.

Draven groaned. "This 'craziness' isn't real. It's probably just an illusion or maybe even a dream." He glared at the other Titans. "There's nothing to be afraid of." None of them listened to him.

"Maybe... there is... it makes sense..." Robyn breathed, her face lighting up with an idea, "Draven's powers, the monsters, it all makes sense! The person behind all this is-" She was interrupted by the door exploding into black ooze. The ooze came into the room, covering everything in its path, including Robyn.

"ROBYN!" Sunfire bellowed as the girl disappeared into the ooze, her glove poking out of the liquid. Sunfire jumped into the ooze legs first, calling Robyn's name again and again. Cybornetta and Draven took refuge by jumping up to Beast Babe's top bunk, as everything else had been covered by ooze. Her bed was like a small boat on a large lake.

"Cut it out, Sunfire! She's gone!" Draven yelled. The alien boy popped his head out. His hair was and body were covered in ooze, making his piercing green eyes stand out. He flew up to them, wiping some of the ooze off his body.

"We need to get out!" Cybornetta cried. The liquid got closer to the bunk. She could've easily reached out her hand to touch it. Sunfire used his super strength to break through a patch of wall above the door frame, making an exit. He grabbed Cybornetta and Draven's arms and lifted them out through the small gap at the top of the door frame. They were back in the hallway, with the ooze on their tail. Sunfire flew and carried them for a bit, trying to avoid the ooze sloshing everywhere. Eventually, the ooze overpowered him and he dropped the two of them into Ops, where the psycho girl was waiting.

"Bye." she hissed, holding up her bloody knife with an evil smile. Cybornetta tried to use her canon, but the nimble girl avoided it and charged after the Titans, raising her knife strong. The three Titans leaped out of the way, letting the girl bash into the wall instead. The ooze, on the other hand, was starting to seep into the room, flooding Ops.

"Let's go to the basement!" Draven cried, trying not to show panic in his tone.

"Must we?" Sunfire questioned, biting his lip; he didn't like basement (well, no one does). The psycho girl was getting up again and brandishing her knife. She stood right behind Sunfire, getting out her knife, ready to jump.

"Drave's right. I don't think we've got anywhere else!" Cybornetta answered, eyeing the exit with an eager expression. Suddenly, the psycho girl jumped down onto Sunfire, keeping him in place on the floor with a surprising amount of strength. His body was covered in ooze. "SUNFIRE!"

The half-robot charged towards the psycho girl who was holding him down. The alien was trying to get her off, but she wouldn't budge. In fact, she got stronger. Cybornetta used her canon on the psycho girl, but it did not affect her at all.

"She's gotten more powerful..." Draven mumbled, gaping. He raised his voice. "WE NEED TO GO!"

"Draven, there's no point in running away from the truth..." the psycho girl hissed, in her childish voice. Draven grabbed Cybornetta's hand and the both of them ran away to the basement.

* * *

They had been running non stop since they sped away from the psycho girl, without looking back once. It was hard leaving behind Sunfire.

"Curse that psycho... Poor Sun." Cybornetta sighed, bowing her head. Draven bit his lip.

"We don't have time to be sad. We need to get out, away..." he said, clenching his fists and looking up at Cybornetta.

"If you want to run away... wouldn't that technically mean you're afraid?" the robot girl asked, raising an eyebrow. Draven looked like she had just smacked him.

"I. AM. NOT. _AFRAID_!" he bellowed, his whole body tensing. He didn't care about controlling his rage: he didn't have his powers anymore. Cybornetta looked a little taken back. She patted his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Calm down, Drave. We'll find out what's causing all this, I promise. Let's go down here." the robot girl said, pointing to the entrance of the basement. Draven looked up at her and nodded.

"Oh... you're not going anywhere..." a sadistic voice hissed behind them. The psycho girl was there, carrying her dagger. She licked her lips hungrily and tapped her knife onto her bloody hand.

"RUN!" Draven cried, grabbing Cybornetta's hand and pulling her away. They sped off. The two sprinted for a moment, side by side, with the psycho girl following them. She threw her knife in between them, separating them. Cybornetta wasn't next to Draven anymore - Darkness had taken her place.

"Are you so willing to coward out, Draven? That you can't face the _truth_?" the psycho hissed, her voice floating through the tower like a lost echo.

"Cybornetta! What did you do with her, you psycho?!" he snarled at the area around him, trying to ignore the scary shadows.

"That is your choice," she said, her voice becoming fainter. "It's your choice on what you say and what you do..."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Draven cried, although he could feel uncertainty in his soul. Was he afraid of being afraid? _No... he wasn't scared. He was Draven... He didn't do fear..._

Suddenly, the walls started collapsing furiously with the black ooze. It lashed up against the walls like a tsunami, coming right for the goth boy. The ooze was everywhere; even the floor was turning into ooze. It was like being in a twisted Indiana Jones nightmare. Draven leaped gracefully through the ooze, even though it was pulling him down.

"I'm not afraid... I'm not afraid..." he muttered to himself. The ooze got worse. It literally started flooding the tower, covering everything in sight. Draven bolted away from the large, black wave of fury, his only hope being that his friends were okay. He found the elevator to Ops, which sent a good feeling into his heart. However, the psycho was standing in front of it, holding her sharp knife.

"Are you a coward for not being honest or running away?" she hissed, tilting her head, showing no sanity whatsoever. Draven glared at her; _he was not a coward._ The little girl quickly ascended towards him, holding her knife out with a demonic grin. Draven leaped out of the way, letting her hit the wall for the second time. He ran into the elevator, his cloak flowing behind him. The doors began closing, too quickly for the psycho to get him. However, he saw a flash of her eyes.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" she screamed as the door shut. Draven took a big breath of relief and slumped down the side of the wall, clutching his chest. He knew it... He was going to be fine. There was _nothing_ to be afraid of. Then, the black ooze started squirting in through the elevator roof and walls. It started filling the elevator like a bath tub, causing Draven to stand straight up on his trembling knees. The ooze continued to rise, covering Draven's entire body. Suddenly, the elevator doors opened, revealing Ops. The liquid poured out like a spilled cup, carrying a weak Draven with it. He got up onto his feet and looked around, like there was a gang of assassins coming to get him.

"Having fun?" the girl asked from behind him. Although he was much taller than she was, Draven had a feeling she could kick some serious butt.

"I'm _not_ afraid." he said sternly, trying to physically intimidate her. She cackled.

"If you're not afraid, then _why_ aren't your powers working? Why are all your friends _gone_?" she hissed, with a sinister grin. Draven, inside felt a bit taken aback, but his face remained angry on the outside. She gleamed at him. "If you really _aren't_ afraid, Draven, then fight me." Her knife was tightly clutched in her hand and she gestured him to attack her.

"I'm _not_ afraid," he muttered. "I'm not afraid. You're _better_ than this, Draven." He scowled and clenched his fists, turning towards the wretched girl.

"I'm waiting," she sang with her high pitched voice. She was glancing around at all the ooze, which was pouring down from the roof and down the walls, flooding the room. It was nearing Draven's heels; he ignored it best he could. He took a step towards the girl and held his arm out, while she held her knife out. But something was stopping him from attacking. Something was stopping him from realizing the truth. _Are you a coward for not being honest or a coward for running away? Are you willing to coward out, Draven? That you can't face the truth? If you're not afraid, why are your powers gone? Why are all your friends gone?_ It suddenly hit him.

"You were right," he told the girl, who was playing with her knife, "I was afraid. I am afraid. I am a coward and I couldn't face the truth. But that doesn't mean I can't stop you." He suddenly felt his power return and flow through his body like a bullet. The little girl scowled ran towards him, her knife aimed at his heart. However, a shield appeared around the boy, preventing the psycho from getting near to him. She was flung back on the ground, into the ooze, but quickly managed to get up and point her knife at him. Draven suddenly felt a strong surge of magic, which came out from his body and spread through the tower, washing away the ooze and the little girl, like a large wave of hope.

"NOO! I'M MELTING!" she screamed. Her body disappeared into the black liquid. The black liquid vanished. There was a flash of light and all the ooze was gone. Draven passed out on the spot.

* * *

"Draven," a familiar voice said, "Draven." The goth boy looked up to see who was calling his name and spotted none other than Robyn. She held out a hand and helped him up. He was relieved to see all of his friends were alive and okay.

"What happened?" he mumbled, the memories starting to flow back to him. Robyn smiled.

"We were never in any danger," she said, gesturing to her and others.

"Then how do you explain that psycho girl and the black stuff?" Beast Babe asked, crossing her arms.

"They were never really there. After the movie Draven wouldn't admit that he was scared, so the fear found another way out," Robyn explained, pointing to all around her, then back to Draven, "When you accepted you were afraid, you took it back in again, cleaning everything up."

"So... Draven made that psycho girl by accident?" Beast Babe questioned, looking mortified. "Wow Drave, nightmare fuel much?"

"I suppose that explains everything she was saying..." Draven said, realizing the psycho girl's words. She was saying his fear... _His fear of being afraid..._

"Sunrise! Time for bed." Cybornetta yawned, leaving the others in the dawn. The sun was now visible, its beams shining through the Titans' window. Draven and Beast Babe stared out of the window for a few moments.

"So... Robyn says that when you were running from that ooze tsunami, every other room was left ooze-covered but mine, which you had to take refuge in. I wonder why _my_ room was spared?" she said, giving him a cheeky look. Draven slapped her.


	17. Now you know my pain

I sat at my desk, my pen scribbling down maths equations. Maths isn't my favorite subject, but I prefer it to P.E. My eyes trailed back and forth off the board and my book, as my blue ink pen kept scribbling. I pushed a lock of light-ash blonde hair out of my face. The teacher paced around, past the tables and peeping at students' work. He gave a quick nod to me, making my face split into a secret smile. I like it when people smile at me. It's a rare thing in my life.

The bell suddenly rang, its sound echoing through the school. My eyes widened in shock. The bell burned my eardrums. The other students around me cheered with excitement. Until the teacher reminded them of the homework. I watched them bolt out the door with a bustle of paper, escaping the school to their own home. I trailed behind the others, feeling as if I had lost my joy long ago. My maths books were clutched tightly in my arms, like lost hope, as always. I slowly trotted over to the lockers, which were in all neat rows. I opened my locker by twisting the padlock. Inside, my books and folders were neatly organized, all in piles, colour coded.

I placed my maths book back on the top shelf, then put my pencil case in my bag. I took the large, black school bag out of my locker and slung it over my shoulder, cringing at the weight. Boy, I hate that school bag. But let me tell you, the physical pressure wasn't as bad as the emotional, which I have much experience of. I closed my grey locker and shoved the padlock on with a click. I took a deep breath and turned my feet to the exit, trying to ignore my sweaty hands. Step by step is what my feet did, gradually getting faster and closer to the door. Relief flowed through my body like blood. _I'm going to make it... I'm going to make it..._ Then a cold, hard hand set on my shoulder. I whipped around, my eyes wide with fear.

A taller, raven-haired girl stood behind me. She had a gang surrounding her, all giving me wicked glares. The raven haired girl had perfect, pale skin and crystal blue eyes. She had a silk, lace black skirt and a v-neckline, frilly short-sleeve t-shirt. Her boots had black buckles and she had dark red lipstick. I shivered and took a step back, my head twitching towards the exit, as if I was trying to use the force.

"Where do you think you're going, Moorey?" hissed the raven haired girl, her eyes cold, "Did you forget to say goodbye?"

"Please... Leave me alone, Piper..." I mumbled. The raven-haired girl put her sharp hands on my shoulders. My whole body shivered from the pressure of her hard hands.

"Aw look, she wants her mommy!" Piper jeered with a roll of her eyes, as if I was a piece of garbage. Piper's groupies laughed and pointed at me.

"I... just want... you to... leave me alone..." I blubbered, wincing. I gave myself a mental slap.

"Is she crying again? Typical for a big baby like you, Moorey." Piper cackled. Her hands dug deeper into my shoulders.

"I... just..." I started, but my voice stopped. It had already given up. Why hadn't I? They won... I lost. As usual...

"You just what? Want your mummy?" Piper laughed, shaking my shoulders. "Who else do you have? Your fat cat?" The laughter echoed and bounced through the hallways, causing me to sigh and force back tears.

"Drop her!" one of the groupies called. I gulped. I looked up at Piper, my eyes pleading and desperate. But Piper was all set on my physical fall. With a quick shove, she let go of my shoulders, making my feet slip and me fall on my butt. With my legs spread out and my view dizzy from falling, I blinked a few times. I opened my eyes and glanced up at the group, who were cackling like hyenas.

"Did you hurt yourself, Moorey? Do you want your mummy? Is it so you can do your dumb speech tomorrow?" Piper tauntingly cooed. The group's laughter grew louder. My eyes felt like they could spill out any second and my heart already felt more broken than ever. I weakly got to my feet, then turned and ran away from the awful group before they could do anything else. I bolted through the door, into the fresh sunlight of escape. My name is Charlie Moore. I'd been bullied for my entire life, both verbally and physically. I had no friends and my family was always busy with work. My only non-busy family, my brother, had left two years ago. I had nobody anymore. I groaned and left the horrible building, my butt still hurting.

* * *

With my bag pushing down on my shoulder, I walked along on the concrete path, passing the familiar buildings of Jump City. I thought about the History speech I had the following day. I'm part of this History club and we've been working on a project to show the entire school, and there's a part where someone has to explain the project and why we decided to do it. And that person is me.

My thoughts traveled back to the bullying incident. It felt like I had just been bailed from school. I had managed to get away from Piper and her gang. Gosh, I hate that group. They've been bullying me as long as I can remember, putting a burden on my shoulders. It all started so long ago when I got an A+ on that 'impossible' history assignment…

Well, actually, I suppose I better tell you a few things about myself, so we can get to know each other better.

1\. I like making lists. Making them keeps me organized.

2\. I go to the local high school, Murakami Academy.

3\. My favorite subject is History.

4\. My least favorite subject is P.E.

5\. I live with my mother, my father, my fluffy white cat called Tubbs (although he doesn't come in the story much) and originally my older brother, but he moved out, as I said.

6\. I didn't have any friends. I mean, there was no chance of me making friends, as I was bullied everyday. I honestly don't like to brag or 'be swotty' as they call it, but I can't help being good at stuff. Especially English, and History, of course.

7\. I'm pretty clumsy, which doesn't help with the bullying. I also day-dream a lot.

8\. At the time when I'm writing this, I'm currently friends with possibly the coolest people ever! Not to brag.

There you go. Now, I bet you're suspicious about number 8. Well, that's practically what you're reading right now. It's an interesting, weird story. It changed my life. I look upon that story with pride, familiarity yet embarrassment. Alright, where was I? _Getting distracted again..._

I walked past the familiar buildings of Jump City. Cook's electronics, Video Dome, The Pizza Corner restaurant... I've seen the Teen Titans eating there, with Beast Babe complaining about being a vegetarian and refusing to eat meat. A little smile peaked on my face. Nostalgia filled my head. I had lived in Jump City all my life. Me and my family (including my brother) used to go to all these places mentioned. Then they got these jobs...

I sighed, keeping my hands to my side. A piece of hair got near my pale blue eye, so I flicked it out of the way with my finger. My left eye is a pale blue, while my right is dark. My mother said it makes me look 'mystical'. I was wearing my school uniform, which was a navy blue skirt, a white, sharp neckline t-shirt with short sleeves, and a long black tie at the front. My hair was tied up in a small bun, a piece of fringe slicing across my forehead. My mother always said I was 'pretty as a princess'. Well, that's before she started working and she didn't really care.

I was approaching the Bank Of Perez, where I have to go on a crossing to get to the other side of the road, which is my pathway home. However, the road was awfully quiet and littered with building crumbs from the bank. I stopped, staring at the front of the bank, raising an eyebrow. Then, a bright green sunbolt flew out of the building. There were a few large crashes, then this pale chalk boy with bright pink hair in the shape of horns ran out. His hands were lit up with pink energy. He leaped out of the way of a dark black bolt of magic, rolling onto the road. I tried to hold in my fan girl squeal. Was this who I thought it was?

"Ah! Leave me alone, booger faces!" a squeaky, high pitched voice called. A little girl with a green uniform ran out of the bank and next to the boy. She was followed by a larger and bulkier woman with long red hair. The three stood together in a little group. The largest was holding a few bags of money, panting heavily. I squeaked and hid behind the large, beige wall of the bank, where I got a side view. A birdarang zoomed out of the bank and hit the woman's arms, making her cry in pain and drop the money. The little girl got out a laser gun and starting firing red-hot lasers at the entrance of the bank. A girl, with long black hair jumped over the lasers like they were nothing. With a staff clutched in her hand, she approached the villains and knocked over the little girl with a whack, sending her flying into the road. I gasped.

Robyn. It was Robyn. _A Teen Titan_. My favorite Titan. The Teen Titans were here.

She was followed by the rest of the team, who faced the villains with threatening poses. The pink haired boy's hands lit up. He twirled around and unleashed the energy from his hands. Draven, the sorcerer and my second favorite Titan, used his dark magic to shield the team.

"Drop the money, before we drop you." Robyn hissed, making my skin prickle. It was so exciting, watching the villains fight the good guys. I've been a huge fan of the Titans since they saved the city from that alien attack. I'm not sure if they were an official team back then, but who cares. Ever since that event, I've seen them save the city from lots of other potential harm. Once I even wanted to get Tubbs stuck in a tree on purpose just so I could see the Titans up close, and possibly even say hi. Of course, it didn't work out and I got in trouble with my strict parents. But, you ask, why do I love the Titans so much?

1\. Because they're teens, like me.

2\. Unlike most teenagers, who are obsessed with love and romance and themselves, they actually help others and save the freaking world. What kind of teen does that? I mean, I didn't know their private lives or anything, but still...

3\. Like I said before, they help innocent people. And that inspires me to be a better person. I wish the other people around me would be better too.

I gripped the sides of the bank wall tighter, feeling a few pieces fall off the bricks. I watched as Cybornetta used her cannon to blast a bolt of blue energy at the tallest woman, who squeaked and avoided it. The little green-suited girl got out her lasers. The red hot blasts made their way onto Cybornetta's cannon. Smoke lifted up from it, making her scowl as fizzed and crackled. Beast Babe in the form of a rhino charged in front of the robot and head butted the little green girl right in the chest, sending her flying. Adrenaline made my heart pump.

A little flash in the corner of my view directed my attention away from the battle. It was my electronic, blue watch on my wrist. I lifted it up to my face, gulping. Great, I was late, and my mother was going to kill me. I had to be home a specific time each day - when my mother got home from work, because of this stupid curfew reason. I banged my head on the wall and growled in frustration. Well, maybe I would already be late because of that... incident at school. I tried not to think about that. I needed to find away to get around these guys without getting hurt. _Maybe I can take the back way... No, I'd be home by midnight if I took that way... There's the other back way, but that's not any better than the first._ There are no buses or proper public transport, so I decided that I'd have to take my chances and go around.

I slowly put my foot around the curve of the building, clutching my bag straps tightly. I concluded that if I could just bolt past in the background, it would be totally fine. I saw a bright green sunbolt from Sunfire going straight into the largest woman's face, which did not help my fear at all. I told myself to make up my mind and wiped a bead of sweat off my face. I was either going to stay there all day or go around the fight and get home. I took a few steps back from the fight, at least 15 feet away. I glanced at all the buildings, ready to bolt past in a semi-circle. I took a deep breath and pushed energy into my legs, and I ran, thankfully unnoticed across the road, and into the darkness of the shops on the other side. Like a spy, my bag dangling and pulling, I sneaked past the buildings, getting near safety.

I was almost past, feeling proud of myself. I almost patted myself on the back. My presence was entering the supermarket exterior, the directions appearing in my head: go up the road up ahead and cement paths, where my house was just a few turns away. I grinned shyly, then had a quick glance at the fight, which was about 20 feet from my position, tempted to watch more. But I had to keep moving. Then, out of the blue, a pink bolt hit me in the eyes, my vision going all strange. I caught a glance at Robyn, and we locked eyes for about a few milliseconds, in cool slow motion, before she fell on the ground, on her side. My vision had a pink tinge to it. I blinked a few times, and it disappeared, along with my nausea. _Weird._

* * *

The rest of my walk home was totally normal. I felt a little weird, but apart from that, it was cool. I arrived at my house. I opened the door of our clean, white house. The whole house is clean and neatly furnished, like a modern art museum. The roofs are tall and bearing and we have a flat screen in the living room. My room is probably the only room in the house that doesn't follow this house code. The walls are sky blue instead of white; my bed frame is probably the only white thing. There's a black fluffy carpet on the floor and my duvet is a striped mixture of aqua and lime.

I walked into our corridor, where all the bags are hung up on the wall. I heard shuffling in the kitchen, my whole body tensing.

"Charlie Moore! Where have you been?" my mother spat as I walked past the living room and into the kitchen. My mother, with dark brown hair in a neat bun and sharp blue eyes, stared at me coldly. Her arms were crossed, almost giving me the impression that the bullies were in my house.

"Um... I had to stop to... send a fan letter to the Titans," I lied, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. My mother snorted, shaking her head. My eyes became pleading. "Look... I was bullied at school again."

My mother sighed, as if her brain was confused. "Look, sweetie, you need to stand up to them, like I told you. Or just ignore them, run away," she answered, her voice off in space. My mother had told me the same things every time I had tried to consult her about the bullying. Since that stupid job stuff came up, she had been less sympathetic about me. Her tough voice interrupted my daydreaming. "Go and practice that speech you have tomorrow."

"But... It..." I started, but she had already left the kitchen, leaving me in my own daunting feeling. My father didn't get home until 10, and my mother made me go to bed at that time, so sadly, I never really saw him. I hated this new job they were doing. I mean, the money was great and all, but honestly, it was ruining my life. All they cared about was their stupid job. I felt anger rise in my body, screaming at me to unleash it, give them a piece of my mind. But I ignored it. My mother wouldn't listen. _Why should I bother trying to convince her something she didn't give a crap about?_ I glanced at mom's hunched figure, her fingers rapidly pacing over the keyboard. Then I trotted off to my room, facepalming on my bed.

My pillow was already damp from tears, the harsh reality of my life all hitting me at once. Memories of the bullying incident played over and over again, making me feel weak. Then the memory of that pink bolt to the face, surprisingly not hurting me. _What was that?_ I sighed and sat up to practice my speech.

* * *

It was a silent, dark night, stars twinkling in the sky like little diamonds. I was standing politely in front of my window, reciting my speech again for the 100th time, while staring at my faint reflection. I wanted to know it off by heart, so there was nothing to worry about.

I heard bustling from the hallway, realizing my father was home. Sometimes, if I was awake, I would sneak out and say hi and he would pat my shoulder. These days things changed. He would go into his bedroom as soon as he got home, and when I came to say hi, he made me go back to my room. It honestly feels like I have no family at all, apart from the cat. The freaking cat.

Speaking of Tubbs, he was snoozing like a steam train near my heater vent, his whiskers twitching. I stopped straightening my back and slumped, wrapping my arms together, the speech replaying in my head. I trotted over into my bed, pulling the duvet on top of me, like a taco was being wrapped around my body. I sighed and closed my eyes, drowning out the world and entering dreamland, which sometimes I wish I could go there anytime apart from sleep. Day dreaming doesn't count, because honestly, it doesn't feel like the real thing, though it's close enough, which is why I like it.

Dreams. I've had many dreams. Sometimes I would dream I was a superhero with the Teen Titans. I wished I could be a Titan. Especially Robyn. I bet they had a better life than I did, saving innocent people. I had seen the way they worked as a team, all of them with different strengths and skills. I wish I could do something like that. But my strict parents wanted me to come and join them in their stupid job. Their stupid, stupid job. Tears tickled my eyes.

"I wish I could be a hero..." I whispered, the honesty taking over my voice. Then I had an idea. My eyes shot open and focused their attention on a piece of paper. I outstretched my arm and grabbed it, along with my handy pen. I scribbled my wish down on it, closing my eyes and muttering at the same time, tears almost forming, like I had done in my infancy. It seemed stupid, wishing for imaginary forces, as I had done it so many times. But I didn't care.

My thoughts trailed back to the speech, as I took a deep breath, ready to take a train to Snoozeville.

I had quite a weird dream that night. It felt like I was flying through some sort of portal and getting pulled somewhere. It was a really strange dream. I don't remember any images, just the feeling of being pulled. Well... there were a flash of red, but that was it.

* * *

There was a beeping near my head. _Beep, beep, beep_. I felt my eyes fluttering and twitching. The alarm. I groaned, my eyes opening. Then I realized.

There was something on my face.

It was placed over my eyes. It was a mask. I reached my hands up, which were covered in green gloves for some reason. Wait... my bed looked different too. The bedframe was brown wood and the duvet was white and soft, matching the pillows. In fact, the bedroom looked nothing like mine. The walls were clean and basic, just a white colour. Did my parents renovate my room overnight? There was a bamboo cupboard, a wooden bedside table, the bed, and that was it for the furniture. I lifted my hands up to my face, observing the green gloves.

"What the heck?" I muttered to myself. A lock of hair tickled my face; I flicked it with my finger. Wait... was that... black hair? I grabbed it again, staring at it, confirming its colour. _Okay, what's going on here? This must be a dream_. I whipped my legs out of the bed and onto the floor, pulling myself to my feet. The floor was a shiny wood, which was unusual compared to my usual carpet. _Mirror, mirror..._ I needed to find a mirror. Luckily there was one right next to the cupboard, square with a wooden frame. I gasped and gaped at my appearance.

I had long, silky black hair, reaching just past my armpits. My eyes were covered with a black domino mask. I had a green T-shirt under a red armored vest, with a yellow letter R in the left corner in a black circle. There was a golden belt around my waist, connecting a red skirt which reached my knees. Under the skirt was bright green tights and black ankle-high steel tipped boots on my feet. Finally, a black cape with a yellow interior draped my shoulders. I gasped, smiling at my new complexion.

I was _Robyn_.

Was this a dream? I swirled around, my cape flowing. It must be a dream. A very good dream. Happiness and joy exploded in my brain like fireworks. I was Robyn. I was in the Titans Tower. This was the best dream ever! But then I felt pain nab at my heart like a bullet. It was just a dream... it wasn't a reality... just a fiction. All dreams must end. My heart deflated. Every time I think or find something happy, I just think of all the negatives of it. I hate being a pessimist sometimes.

I shook it off, telling myself to enjoy the dream while I still could. I was Robyn. I was in a superhero dream. I was having the dream that I wanted for once. The best dream.

I pressed my ear to the door of the bedroom, hearing footsteps pacing up and down. Who on Earth could that be? I pulled the door open, so it was a little ajar. I peeped my eyes out, and saw something walk past, muttering something. My skin prickled. I grabbed it with my hands, rubbing to give myself some warmth. Should I investigate? Then, I heard something crash from down the hall.

"Oops... I apologize, friends, I did not mean to drop that." a male voice said, echoing through the hall.

"Don't worry Sun, BB drops things all the time." an African-American female voice said.

"I do not!" a younger, higher-pitched female voice snapped. I pulled the little crack in the door closed, leaving me alone in the room. I felt confusion stab me. I took a deep breath. _Should I go out there? Of course I go out there! I'm Robyn... But... what if I say something wrong? What do I do? Should I tell them that I'm not really Robyn?_ My head started hurting. But then another question entered my head: _If I'm in Robyn's body... A dream, of course... Then what happened to the real Robyn?_

* * *

A few good kilometers away from the Titans tower, an average, city house, on an average street, had its lights flicked on. A woman with brown hair in a bun walked down the hallway to her daughter's bedroom, already in her work clothes. She banged impatiently on the door. "Up, Charlie!"

Robyn stirred in the bed, feeling awfully strange. What was she wearing? Her body was covered in pale pink pyjamas, which had cartoon cupcakes all over them,. They felt soft and well-used. Her feet were uncovered and the room was completely different. She wiggled her toes, shaking her head. What was going on?

"Charlie! Get up!" an angry voice snapped outside, sounding extremely unfamiliar. Who was Charlie? The woman sighed. "Please!" she pleaded. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday! I really should pay more attention to you in school. My work is taking over my life. Oh Charlie... I'm so sorry." She started sobbing rather nosily, her hands screeching down the door. Robyn didn't know what to do. A lock of blonde hair fell in her eyes, making her gasp. She didn't think she was herself anymore...

Robyn leaped to her feet, finding a mirror on the bedside desk. She had long, slightly messy light-ash hair that reached her elbows. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and reflected off the little glass mirror. The pyjamas were really quite embarrassing, and she wouldn't be found dead wearing them. But her curiosity was too great to worry about pyjamas. What was going on?

"Charlie!" the voice called outside in a deep sob. Robyn bit her lip, brushing a lock of blonde hair out of her face. Was this a dream? It must be... The woman called again. "Okay... I'll be waiting when you're done changing!"

Changing? Into what? Robyn put the mirror back on the table and looked around in confusion. Her eyes scanned the blue walls and soft, black carpet. There was a pile of what looked like schoolwork on the bedside table. A piece of paper, right on top of the schoolwork pile, caught Robyn's eye. She slowly trotted over to it and clutched it in her hand. The writing was curly and jointed. It said something that made Robyn gasp silently.

 _I wish I was a Teen Titan. I wish I could be the hero, the one who saves others. All I am is a worthless pushover._

 _Wow... this 'Charlie' obviously is a fan of us_ , Robyn thought, raising an eyebrow. She put the note back on the pile, shaking her head. _This is the weirdest dream I've ever had, she thought_. Robyn harshly pinched her pale arm with her glove-less hand. She winced from the pain. Another lock of hair fell in her face. Her eyes went wide with shock and she shook her head in disbelief. Was this really a dream? She wasn't waking up...

"Charlie? Are you changed yet?" the woman outside asked, obviously trying not to yell, as her voice sounded scratchy.

"Um," Robyn started, realizing her voice sounded normal. "I... don't know what to change into." It sounded really stupid.

"Charlie, I don't have time for games. Please, get changed, or you'll be late for school. You've got a speech today, remember?" the woman groaned, her finger flicking the door. Robyn wrapped her arms together, like she was trying to be a shadow. A little drop of sweat fell off her face. _School?!_

"I... don't know." Was all she could say. The bedroom door opened, revealing a woman with a brown bun and work clothing. She tutted at the girl.

"Good grief Charlie, you look like you're about to wet yourself," the woman sighed, wiping her forehead in frustration, "Where's your school uniform?" she asked with a stern look. Robyn gasped. School uniform?! SCHOOL?! There was no way... The woman wrinkled her nose. "What's wrong, Charlie? Come on, I know you've got that speech, but you can't be that nervous."

"Uh..." Robyn stammered, feeling her head hurt from questions. School? Was this real life or a dream? It hurt quite a lot. The woman grumbled and stormed over to the wooden closet in the corner. She opened it up, then started digging through it. Robyn awkwardly stood behind her, trying not to panic, as her eyes twitched. The teen girl closed her twitching eyes and prayed that this was all a dream and not reality. A pile of folded clothes landed in Robyn's arms. The woman turned and faced her, the eyes stern and cold. Robyn gulped.

* * *

I slowly trotted down the hall as if assassins were going to jump out at me any second. My arms were crossed, trying to make me look like a solider. Then I shivered, my skin prickling. Something was behind me.

I screamed rather noisily like a 5-year old, my face full of panic as I turned to face the thing behind me, which was dark and shadowy. My fear took over and I fell over and landed on my butt. I foolishly hoped no one heard me scream like an idiot. I was very, very wrong.

It turned out the something was Draven. He raised an eyebrow at me, wearing his cloak. "Sorry." he muttered in a dark tone, towering above me.

"Um... it's fine..." I solemnly replied, my heart beating like a drum. I heard footsteps. It turned out to be the others. The Titans surrounded me, all giving me weird looks. I tried not to make my arms slip; my hands were flat on the ground.

"Are you the okay, Robyn?" Sunfire asked, staring at me with concern. Beast Babe was trying to hold back a giggle.

"Yeah dude, since when do you scream like that?" she asked with a big grin. Her eyes went wide. "Did Drave actually scare you?"

I felt my cheeks burn; I looked like more of an idiot. I mentally slapped myself as I gazed up at the roof, getting mad. _You can't even stay in one place for 10 seconds without embarrassing yourself! I won't be surprised if they start bullying you!_ I took a deep breath. But I'm not myself. I'm Robyn. The teen superhero and The Girl Wonder. She would do something better than moaning about on the floor... _Like you would, Charlie..._

"Uh, Robyn to Earth! You do realize you're still on the floor, right?" Beast Babe said, her voice interrupting my thoughts. I nodded, probably a little too enthusiastically and awkwardly got to my feet like a gangly girl. The Titans stared at me, quite perplexed. I nervously chuckled.

"Hello," I spoke, wrapping my body tight. "Um... Good morning?"

"Good morning indeed, Robyn. Sheesh, you slept in this morning. You're usually the first one up!" Cybornetta said, giving me a strange look. I squealed again, trying to not fall. She raised an eyebrow at me, crossing her metal arms. "Whoa girl, chill!"

"S-sorry..." I apologized, trying not to have a panic attack. I was behaving like a total clutz in front of my heroes. Way to go, Charlie. Way. To. Go. I straightened myself up, like I was about to present my speech. Then I realized: When I woke up, I had the speech! Images of thousands of beady-eyed students staring up at me entered my head. The me in my daydream was shivering, sweat beading. I began talking, my voice all shaky. Behind me, Piper and her gang shoved me over in front of thousands of people. I landed on my chest, banging my head on the podium. There was horrible, jabbing laughter all around me. Tears burned my eyes. I wanted to die.

"Robyn, get your head right out of those clouds." Cybornetta said, wiping her hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times before patting my forehead. _Focus_.

"Right. Sorry. Sorry," I apologized again, feeling more stupid by the second. I tried not to blush as I took a deep breath. "So... what do you guys want to do?" They all stared at me as if I was a unicorn.

"Are you not the one who prepares the daily events?" Sunfire asked, speaking for the first time (to me, that is). His voice almost made me squeal for a third time. I locked my fear away, then angrily scolded myself to stay cool. I took a deep breath. _What do superheroes do?_

"Um..." I began, biting my lip, "Well... maybe we could do some... hm... uh... Training or something?"

* * *

Robyn, after about 10 minutes of awkward changing, was wearing the Murakami Academy uniform. She tugged at the black tie around her neck. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders. Her blue eyes shone out like diamonds, as tight bag straps were forced onto her back. Robyn wondered how much longer this dream would go on for, if it was a dream. Her 'mother' had driven her to school in her silver car. It was literally a trash heap compared to the T-car.

The drive in the car was probably one of the most awkwardest things Robyn had ever done, along with switching genders with Sunfire. Her 'mother' kept going on about a speech that Robyn knew nothing about.

"Be brave sweetie. It's going to be perfectly fine, I know it will." the woman said comfortingly, as her fingers tightened on the steering wheel. All Robyn could do was nod, forcing her eyes not to twitch.

The car pulled into a park, stopping fluently. The woman took a deep breath and nodded at Robyn, who nervously clicked her seatbelt undone. She climbed out of the car, facing Murakami Academy. She had seen the school briefly when Cybornetta drove past it once, but that was about it./p

"Have a lovely day, sweetie!" Her 'mother' said with a kind smile, as she put her hand on the clutch and shut the door behind her. The car pulled out and disappeared into the traffic. Robyn cleared her throat, her brain gears ticking away like a clock. She pinched herself one more time, checking this wasn't a dream. She didn't wake up.

Her brain kept ticking. She must've swapped bodies with a schoolgirl during contact with some sort of magic. Then her eyes widened. Hexx! It was _Hexx!_ He hit her and another girl with a spell! So... the schoolgirl must be in her body. Robyn needed to find her and an antidote immediately. Looking around the carpark, she spotted a stone gate with a large, metal fence. She could easily jump that, then find her way to the tower. She nodded and started speeding off to the fence.

"YOUNG LADY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!" Robyn stopped in her tracks, the voice echoing in her ear. She slowly turned around, as if she was going to be arrested by the police. An angry woman with a staff necklace hanging around her neck crossed her thick arms. A wicked smile was on her face. "NO STUDENT WILL BE WAGGING ON MY WATCH!" Robyn had no choice but to return to the front of the stone school. The woman opened the front door for the teen girl with a sly grin, beckoning her inside. Robyn glowered and went inside the school, observing the lockers and the mucky floor. There were people everywhere, huddled in small groups and chatting away. Robyn, of course, had no idea which locker was hers. But she wasn't concerned about that. She needed to find a way to get out of this school without being caught. Her eyes scanned the building, looking for a possible exit. Then a hand clamped on her shoulder.

"Well well well, if it isn't Moorey, our favorite little princess!" a tacky voice jeered behind her. Robyn turned around, raising an eyebrow at Piper and her gang. "I wonder how you're going to fail your speech today? Fall over and cry for your mummy?" The group of teenagers laughed. Robyn snorted, crossing her arms.

"Look... why don't you leave me alone? Haven't you got better things to do than pick on innocent people?" the girl snapped, glaring at the gang and chucking off Piper's hand. The group cooed in the background, while Piper flashed her teeth.

"Well, it looks like the cry baby finally got some tissues! But you're little threat doesn't scare me, Moorey. I've dealt with way worse things than a little brat like you." the taller girl snared, her group nodding in the background. Robyn groaned and released her arms, so they passively hung by her side.

"Look, I really don't have time for this. Bye." the teen girl said, facing her back to the gang. However, Piper's tough fingers snatched her shoulder.

"Don't think you can just get away, Moorey. You always were the coward." she hissed, her fingernails digging into Robyn's skin. The Girl Wonder turned back to face the gang, with a scowl. She bit her lip and put her hands together, as if she was about to do Kung-fu. _They obviously seem like villains_ , she thought.

"Leave me alone. This is my last warning." Robyn said calmly, her eyebrow twitching slightly. Piper laughed like Robyn had put on a clown costume.

"Oh, what are you gonna do, then? Threaten us with History homework?" Piper snorted, tears of joy streaming down her face. Robyn sighed. They did seem quite like villains.

"Those tears won't be for joy much longer." the Girl Wonder muttered, getting out her fists. She punched Piper in the shoulder to give her a little warning. Piper's face went cold with fear. She rubbed her shoulder. Robyn kicked her in the chest with force. Piper fell on her butt and her grouped backed up. A little crowd had gathered around the scene; they all gasped. One of the group members snapped a picture of Piper on the floor with a little grin, then put it on Social Media. The girl on the floor glared up at that particular member, then back at Robyn, who raised an eyebrow. Piper shakily got up to her feet, as if getting her butt kicked never happened.

"Um... let's go guys..." she mummered, tearing through her group. They reluctantly followed her, eyeing Robyn cautiously. Everyone in the entire room was staring at Robyn like she was a unicorn. The Girl Wonder sighed.

* * *

I nervously trailed behind the other Titans, my hands behind my back. I tried not to show a frightful grin as we entered the training room. My inner fangirl felt like screaming. I was inside where the Titans trained! THIS WAS SO AWESOME! But then I realized:

 _I had no idea how to train_. I gulped. That wasn't so awesome.

Cybornetta followed Sunfire off to another room while Beast Babe jogged over to a treadmill. _What do I do?_ I took a step towards the exit, leaning against the white wall, hesitantly looking around. My head started to pound. Training... They're training to fight villains… fight villains.. I don't know how to fight villains... They'll think something's wrong if I don't know how to fight... But wait... This is a dream. I can just pinch myself when I need to wake up... Right?

"You need to control that daydreaming." Draven said as he walked past me, swishing his cloak. I flicked my forehead, shaking my head. _Come on Charlie, focus!_

"Yeah..." I chuckled, rubbing my arms, "Totally." I looked around the now-empty room, my head buzzing with even more questions than on that maths test. What do I do? I bit my lip and apprehensively trotted over to a pile of white karate robes. My hand reached and grabbed one, feeling its lace beneath my fingers. Wow, Robyn is more awesome than I thought. I slipped it on, letting my hair fall past my shoulders. It almost made me feel like a scientist, with it flowing behind me like we did in Science once.

It also oddly made me feel like dancing. I took off my metal tipped shoes and took a leap across the beige floor, the robe flowing. It made me giggle like a preschooler. I jumped again, feeling like a butterfly. It felt so good to be free... I was leaping through a grass field, away from Piper and all my worries... I could fly, faster than a bird, dance better than a person who did ballet...

"Um, dude, aren't you supposed be training?" Beast Babe's voice asked, interrupting my daydream, "Wait, I'm starting to sound like you!" She laughed. I stopped dancing immediately and tripped over. I landed on my side like a clumsy idiot, my hip crying out in pain. Beast Babe ran over to me, helping me get back to my feet, although she gave me the weird eyes. "Are you okay? You've been acting all..." she said, making a swirling gesture near her head. "You're clumsier than me, dude!"

"I must be... Underslept..." I answered, grinning hesitantly.

Beast Babe raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Since when are you underslept?" I started to sweat bead. I noticed Draven had returned. He was glaring at me, shadows covering his face. Did he know? Suddenly, everywhere I looked was bright red. I screamed like a child and my skin prickled. The other Titans suddenly bolted past me, out of the room. Beast Babe gave me another strange look. "What is up with you?" All I could was shrug. The green girl sighed and followed her friends, her footsteps beating on the floor. I groaned and bent my legs, although I could tell they weren't in the mood. Draven passed me, making the hairs on my arm stand up.

"There's something up with you.." he muttered, almost angrily. I scolded myself to let it go and join the others.

I ended up being the last one to arrive in Ops, which was really embarrassing. Cybornetta was already on the computer, tracking down some sort of villain. Sunfire noticed me, his eyes full of sympathy.

"Friends! Robyn is here." he said in his usual deep voice. The Titans all turned their attention on me, reminding me of that horrible speech again. I mentally slapped myself and trotted up to the complicated, cool computer. A little red dot was marked on a blueprint-like map of the city, which flashed brightly. I bit my lip. Thank goodness I knew my way around Jump City.

"They're... near... M-Murakami Academy," I instructed, my voice shaky. I gulped. "T-Titans go..." The Titans dashed out of the building, leaving me alone with my silence. I took a deep breath, almost panting. _I wish I could wake up... wait... This is a dream! I can wake up!_ Relief flooded my body like an actual flood. I reached over and pinched myself as hard as I could, shutting my eyes. I re-opened them, and I was still in the Titans' Tower. I gasped.

 _Maybe it's not a dream after all..._

* * *

Robyn had no idea what to do when the school bell rung. It sort of reminded her of the Titans' alarm, quite frankly. She observed all the students sprinting off in one direction, wondering where they were going.

"Excuse me," she politely asked a heaving boy, "Where are we going?"

"Assembly. Hey, you're the one who's having that speech!" he answered, his eyes going wide. Robyn shivered. She needed to get out of this school right now. Unfortunately, the teachers were shooing everyone to the assembly, so she had no choice but to go.

There were rows and rows of plastic chairs at the assembly. A clean, wooden podium at the front, with a microphone on top. There were large glass windows up the top and nice, wooden walls. A lady, with soft, brown hair led Robyn up to the front, where she sat behind the podium with a group of other students. One of the patted her shoulder.

"Good luck, Charlie. We all believe in you," she said with a comforting smile. Robyn's skin prickled and her forehead started sweating. "We know you'll do a good job. You're pretty damn smart."

"I don't even know what to do..." the Girl Wonder shivered, patting down her hair. The lady with brown hair stood at the podium, facing the many students of the school.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Murakami Academy! Welcome to another wonderful assembly! We do have quite a lot to show today, so I hope you're all excited!" she said in a booming voice, which came through some speakers.

"Yay..." the audience groaned, clearly uninterested. The lady ignored them.

"First of all, we have the lovely History Ensemble, presenting the wonders of their amazing project!" she said, gesturing to Robyn and the others.

"Go for it, Charlie." the nice student said, pointing Robyn up to the podium. Robyn got to her feet, her heart racing for a speech she barely knew anything about. The brown-haired lady beamed at Robyn, handing her the microphone. Robyn stepped up onto the podium, overlooking the students. She inhaled slowly.

"Hello," she said, "My name is Ro- Uh, Charlie M-Moore. And this is my speech for... the History Ensemble," Her voice was surprisingly clear, considering that she had made it up on the spot, "And I'm going to talk about... this project we're doing..." Robyn gulped. What did she say next? "It's all about... History..." She saw something in the corner of her eye, right up at the roof, "It took... A long time to make... And we hope you enjoy it..." It was a grey thing, something furry, "It is really special..." That thing looked like it was trying to get in, "And... we worked hard," A little bit of the glass was starting to crack, "And... Well... Please support us with it," The crack was getting bigger; a little trickle of the glass fell off, "Um... Because... We all helped each other make it... And that's how we succeeded. And we need your help, too," Then, the window exploded, causing everyone to look up and stare. Grey, sharp-teethed larvae starting entering the building.

Robyn gasped. "Butcher Butterfly."

* * *

I ended up hooking a ride with Cybornetta in her T-car. I gotta say, it's the coolest car I've ever seen. I mean, it can fly and shoot lasers! What kind of car can do that? Anyways, we arrived... at the front of my school. I felt like screaming when I saw... larvae entering the roof. A crazy lady was controlling it all. She had wings of a Blue Morpho and creepy silver bug eyes. Her clothing was completely black with sharp silver gloves and boots. Two black antennae were on her head and a silver belt was around her waist.

"Get them, my children! GET THEM!" she commanded her larvae as they went into my school. They were bringing out innocent students and covering them in sticky cocoons. Other students tried to flee, but the amount of larvae was too great.

 _That was my school..._ I felt my heart racing as I backed away from the other Titans. The crazy lady standing on top of the roof faced the Titans on the ground. I think she smiled, as her facial emotions were quite hard to decipher. "GET THEM TOO!" A cloud of larvae charged towards us, hissing wildly. The Titans jumped out of the way, in 4 different directions. Some of the larvae crashed into the road, making a mess. However, some of the wicked larvae saw me, and headed towards me. Being an idiot, of course I didn't dodge and I was covered with the sticky mixture, like a cocoon.

"ROBYN!" Sunfire cried, his eyes going bright green. Tears started to build up behind my mask, as the larvae surrounded me and the cocoon kept getting wrapped around my body. What was I thinking? Why didn't I dodge? _I'm not a hero_. I didn't even want to try getting out of the cocoon...

I heard crashing noises outside and canons being fired. Screams from students and noises were all around me... Then, a shadow was just above my cocoon shell. A tall, winged shadow.

"Ah, I've caught myself a Teen Titan! This is perfect." she cackled. I felt the ground beneath me vanish. I tried to scream, but it got stuck in my throat. I heard cries from the other Titans (especially Sunfire, I'm totally aware of Robyn's and his silly feelings) as they watched me fly in the sky. All I could see was this stupid cocoon and my trapped emotions. I tried not to sniff.

* * *

Robyn dodged the charging larvae as they crashed all over the assembly hall. She saw a flash of green, recognizing it as none other than Beast Babe. She also heard Sunfire loudly call 'ROBYN!'. The teen girl had a feeling she knew who that was. _Poor Charlie..._

After observing the glass waterfall and the chairs being banged about, she had a plan. She might've not been in her own body, but she was still Robyn. The larvae were blocking her exit, giving her an idea. She bolted over to a large cluster of chairs, picking up the nearest one. She waved it in the air like a flag, getting the attention of the larvae. A few charged towards her, holding their beady legs out. One of them had its legs right out, quite ready to grab her.

However, using the chair as a jump pad, Robyn leaped on top of the larvae and grabbed its grey fur. It rocked her like a horse, but her determination kept her on as her legs wrapped around its neck. The creature shook a little bit as Robyn pulled harder, forcing it to do her bidding. It flew up towards the window, flapping its wings. They flew out the window into the outside world and onto a platform in front of the window. Butcher Butterfly was standing near the broken window on the roof. There were potholes on the road, pieces of glass and lots of hanging cocoons with loud screams from inside them. Robyn saw her friends, trying to fight off the villain. Then she saw her body being wrapped in a cocoon.

"Charlie!" she cried, jumping off the larvae. She bolted across the roof, her feet pounding on the tiles. Using her precision and accuracy, she jumped behind the unaware Butcher Butterfly and gave her a kick in the shins, causing the large butterfly's wings to deflate. The villain turned around, getting a kick in the face from Robyn, causing her to wobble back and almost fall of the edge.

"Who the heck are you?" the villain asked, getting out her fists.

"Someone you would underestimate." Robyn spat, bending her legs. The villain like a bull charged towards her, holding her fists out. Robyn leaped over Butcher Butterfly like an Olympian, doing a flip in mid air. She landed, facing back to back to the villain. Robyn whipped around and snatched a little blue, electric whip from Butcher Butterfly's belt. Raising her arm high, Robyn whipped the whip around her head like a lasso, creating a ring of blue. She threw it at the light pole near the opposite building, then jumped off the school, flying across like a flying-fox. When she arrived at the other side, she grabbed the light pole with her arm and slid down like a fireman pole, making a perfect landing.

"Whoa..." Beast Babe gaped, staring at the blonde-haired girl, "Dude, have you ever considered becoming a superhero?"

"I thought about it once or twice," Robyn answered, trying not to laugh. She scanned the ground for her body. She saw a larvae fiercely guarding a cocoon like it was a baby carriage. She saw Cybornetta try and get near it, but about 5 larvae surrounded her, growling like dogs. Robyn bit her lip, trying to get her brain gears into action. Then, Butcher Butterfly, with her blue wings, floated off the roof.

"GET THE TITANS!" she commanded, gesturing to the superhero team. Swarms of larvae came towards them in dark clouds of fury. Beast Babe let out a high-pitched squeal. Robyn ducked behind a piece of fallen building, feeling tempted to save her friends. But she had to save Charlie first. Besides, her team could take care of themselves. Like a spy, Robyn sneaked through the darkness of the buildings, hiding behind random rubble, holding her breath. Her eyes did not move from the cocoon. Her feet paced quietly along the floor as the Titans fought off the creatures.

She tried not to start panting as she approached the area around the cocoon. Butcher Butterfly cackled wickedly and picked up the cocoon like it was a baby. Her blue morpho wings started to beat and her feet kicked off the floor. Robyn, with the whip in hand, started to swirl it near her hip. As the villain took off, she threw the whip towards the end of the cocoon, where it wrapped around it tightly. She felt her own feet get taken off the ground as they ascended into the sky.

Robyn's current blonde hair flew with the wind as she hung a good 5 feet beneath the cocoon. She climbed up the whip like a rope, her hands going tingly. She climbed right beneath the cocoon, almost seeing Charlie inside. Robyn scowled as she kept hanging, Butcher Butterfly muttering things. They were flying high above the city, getting closer to the suburban area. Then, the three of them started descending. Robyn forced her distance away from Butcher Butterfly; she slid a little down the whip. Right beneath them was an ordinary house with a beige tile roof and cream walls. A metal hatch opened up on the top of the roof, revealing a passage.

Quite neatly, Butcher Butterfly and her captives flew into the robotic passage then into a dark laboratory, revealing cages of swarming larvae and dark, metal floors. There were faint, flashing lights which would give one a daunting feeling. Robyn quickly leaped off to the side and hid behind one of the cages, clutching the side apprehensively. Butcher Butterfly dumped the cocoon on the floor and tore off the lid like a banana. A very tired, puffy-haired Robyn's body sat, lips quivering.

"Ah, I have big plans for you. Very big plans." Butcher Butterfly hissed darkly, pinching Charlie's chin. Robyn raised an eyebrow, clutching the cages tighter. The villain scowled as she touched her belt. "Some stupid school girl took my whip... Ugh," she muttered, grabbing an extra whip from a collection hanging on the wall. She used the whip to tie up Charlie, in a tight, blue lace. The girl didn't even try to resist, even when it looked like it was strangling her. Butcher Butterfly's eyes widened. "Huh, you were much easier to catch than I thought. Don't move," she hissed, jogging out the room, "PUPPY DEAR! I GOT THAT GIRL YOU WANTED!" Her footsteps disappeared up the hall. Charlie just sighed sadly, as if rain clouds had surrounded her.

"Hello, Charlie," Robyn said, coming into the light, with a stern expression. Charlie squealed, her eyes lighting up with a new light. "Let's get you out of here."

"Robyn?" Charlie mumbled, her voice drained out by the ropes. "Is that... Really you?" she asked, beyond astonished. Robyn gave a quick nod of acknowledgement, then tightly clutched the whip around the blondie. She found the end of the whip, and clutched the tip between her fingers. She flicked it upwards, sending the entire whip spiraling off. Charlie was a bit dazed when it came off. She rubbed her eyes. "Wow... thanks..." Was all she could say. Robyn helped her up.

"We need to get out of here," she replied, picking up the spare whip, which was laying on the ground like a snake. She grabbed Charlie's hand and placed the whip in her fingers, then closed them. "I think you'll need that. Come on."

"Well, she has to be unharmed!" an angry, spoiled male voice cried. Butcher Butterfly sighed.

"I assure you, she's fine." she replied as they approached the room.

"We really need to get out here!" Charlie squeaked, shivering. Robyn grabbed her hand and gestured up at the roof, her brain ticking. Her eyes set on the slightly ajar passage.

"Up there." Robyn instructed. She grabbed her griphook from Charlie's waist and aimed it at the passageway. She shot the little hook at the button which opened the passageway, letting in a beam of sunlight. Robyn then shot the hook again, causing it to land on the roof area outside the passageway. She wrapped her arm around Charlie's waist, bending her knees.

"Hey! IT'S THAT SCHOOLGIRL!" Butcher Butterfly growled. A boy with pampered, silky hair and a neat tuxedo was also scowling.

"Robunny! Where do you think you're going?" he asked, clenching his fists.

"Jump!" Robyn cried. She and Charlie mirrored each other, bending their knees. However, another blue whip made its way around Robyn's ankle, pulling her down. Her eyes filled with determination. _A real hero helps others_. The Girl Wonder shoved Charlie up and out of the passage, on the roof. "GET OUT! GO AND GET THE TITANS!" she screamed as Butcher Butterfly pulled her down. Charlie gasped at the closing passageway, feeling horribly guilty as she slumped down.

Robyn had sacrificed herself. Robyn had done everything. She was the hero. Charlie was the outcast, the pushover, the nobody. She wouldn't save the day, the Teen Titans would. What could that strange girl do anyway? But she remembered a saying from her infancy, when her parents weren't workaholics. " _You don't need to be the greatest person to be a hero. Even the people hiding in the crowd can be heroes._ " Charlie suddenly had a feeling of positive energy. _Maybe she could do it... Maybe she could try..._

* * *

I grabbed my wrists and gave them a massage. I shook my feet and stood up, straightening my posture. I inhaled hesitantly, then jumped on the closed passageway. The whip was equipped tightly in my hand, blue energy fizzing from it. I smacked the slit in the closed passageway, but nothing happened. I groaned and tried again. Then I remembered:

I was _Robyn_! I had all her weapons and tools.

I grabbed out a little birdarang. I was tempted to observe and play with it, but I didn't have time. I chucked it at the passageway, sending waves of fizzing electricity all through it. It opened beneath my feet, giving me a little drop and blast of cold air.

"Hey, you're that really smart girl, right?" a voice scoffed, a few feet away, "I don't date nerds."

"Then don't go to that stupid prom, then." Robyn's voice spat back. I followed the sound, a birdarang in my right hand and the whip in my left. I heard the posh voice growl.

"Whatever. Where's Robyn?" he snapped with the crack of a cheek.

"None of your business, Pup or whatever your name is." Robyn darkly answered, biting her lip. I sneaked near the scene, where I saw Robyn, cuffed up on a metal board, her arms and legs strained down. The posh boy was glaring at her.

"It's Pup. Now, if you don't tell me, things won't be looking so good for you." he spat. I got out my whip and threw it at his ankle. It wrapped around. I pulled strongly; he slipped and fell over. I grabbed a metal chain and ball near one of the cages and chucked it at his head. His eyes went all dizzy as it made contact. The force mad him fly into a big red button into the wall, sending a mini alarm through the building. There were distant echoes of whirring machines. "Hello. Hello. Hi. Heeeeyyy y'all! I'm a pineapple cowboy! Yeah! Hello!" Pup cried in a silly tone, his face flat on the floor.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Robyn asked, stepping over the frothy-mouthed Pup. "I told you to go!"

"But I came back. For you," I answered, with a little grin. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

* * *

We walked together, Robyn using her communicator she found on her belt to contact the other Titans. It turned out that button Pup had hit had disabled the larvae and the Titans were freed. They were rather curious to know who had saved their team leader. Me and Robyn winked at each other, my heart pumping. I had just saved the city... with possibly the best person ever!

A little while ago, I would've been dead happy if it was just a dream. Now, if it was, I would've been bawling my eyes out. The Titans were coming to get us in the T-car, so me and Robyn had to wait for a bit, just outside my neighborhood. Then I felt a jolt of fear as we sat down near someone's front yard.

"How are we going to turn back to ourselves?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Draven will know how. That boy knows everything about spells." Robyn answered, sitting cross legged, usually-my blonde hair a bit messy. I replicated her, trying to enjoy possibly the last minutes of being a hero.

"I hope so," I said quietly, staring at the sunset. Then I gulped. "Sorry."

Robyn raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

I took a deep breath. "For you having to put up with my horrible life. All those people, my family, my school. You probably thought you were having a nightmare."

"Well, honestly, I sort of did. But at the same time, I saw pity. A few teachers smiled at me, like you were worth something. You were chosen to do the speech out of... probably 25 students in your history group. That gang only bullied you only because you put the effort in to improve your grades and did something they could never do. They're just jealous. But they're taking it out in the wrong way. If anything, they should be sorry." Robyn replied, her eyes shining. The corners of my mouth twitched.

"But... I'm no superhero like you. It was probably just luck that I saved you and possibly the entire city. And besides, it was a one-timer. You've probably saved hundreds of people, without luck." I moaned, looking down at my shoes. Robyn sighed.

"Why did you come back? Why did you come back to save me?" she asked, turning my brain gears on. I recalled my thoughts. A little smile began to grow on my face.

"Well... I had some... _Determination_..." I said, the word coming out with confidence. It made me feel like I had achieved something, saying such a word. Robyn nodded.

"Exactly. That's what you had." she beamed, patting my shoulder. I squealed a little bit.

Suddenly, I felt strangely odd, like in that portal dream. I felt like I was flying through dimensions, far far away. I saw a flash of blue eyes, then a flash of white. Then all was black.

"Charlie…" a voice said around my head, like a puffy cloud. "Charlie... Wake up." My eyes fluttered open. Instead of seeing myself, I saw Robyn.

"Huh?" I questioned, blinking a few times. I grabbed a strand of my hair, which was light-ash blonde. Was I... _me?_ "Did.. did we switch back?"

"I think so. But how?" Robyn asked, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, a shiny, all-familiar T-car pulled up in front of us, with the Titans inside. All four of them raced out of the car, Sunfire first, running over to Robyn. The alien give her a big back-crushing hug, making her blush and pat his back. "Thanks, Sunfire."

"You are most welcome," Sunfire said, letting her go, where she looked a bit dazed. He turned to me. I had crawled onto the front yard of the person's house, giving the team some space. "Who are you?"

"Hey, you're the schoolgirl who beat up Butcher Butterfly!" Beast Babe exclaimed, sprinting next to me. I hesitantly chuckled and eyed Robyn, who shrugged. The leader of the team gave Cybornetta a fist bump and shook Beast Babe's hand. It was so nice... I almost cried of joy. There were such a perfect team. I still felt like I had no one.

"Well, I'll be on my way." I huffed awkwardly, quickly getting to my feet. I had a feeling my mother would be wondering where the heck I was.

"Wait," Robyn said just as I turned my back. "I have something to give you." She beckoned me forward, where I bowed my head. She held out her hand, her fingers clutched over a communicator.

"No way..." Was all I managed to say, my heart pumping furiously. I took the communicator, totally speechless. "Uh... wow..." I blubbered, my voice too overwhelmed with exploding joy. I felt like I could dance continuously across the world, screaming out 'If you're happy and you know it clap your hands'. I felt like I could faint from happiness. I flung my arms around Robyn's neck, giving her a bit of nostalgia from a certain alien. But I didn't care.

I had a communicator. I was part of the team.

* * *

 ***A week later***

It's been a week since the events of the body switch. Robyn got into contact with me and explained that the pink-haired guy (Hexx) had jinxed us with a special spell that switched our bodies. However, it wasn't forever lasting so it ran out while we were waiting for the team. Thanks, Draven.

I got to meet the other Titans over the communicator; Sunfire was very eager. Thank goodness he hasn't got powers to reach through communicators, because I didn't want a back crushing hug. Beast Babe was a bit disappointed that I wasn't the Karate Kid in disguise. Cybornetta was ecstatic that I loved her car. Draven said if I found anything interesting at my school library, I should let him know.

School is much better now. Piper and her gang are now terrified of me. Whenever they see me, they run away screaming as if I'm a murderer. Also, because of the whole larvae attacking the school, I got to do my speech again and it was awesome! And guess what? Half the school saw Robyn in my body fighting Butcher Butterfly and using her whip as a flying fox, and now a lot of people respect me! Especially when I told them who my new friends were. Now I think I've got my very own fan-club. I'm practically like a celebrity.

My parents are still working, of course, but I did tell my mother about the body switch thing. She was beyond joyful when she found out I had befriended the heroes of the city. She was also a bit embarrassed that she had treated one like her own daughter. I told her to not worry about it. Anyways, she said that if I saw the Titans after a battle or during a battle, I could stay with them but I had to tell her. I thanked her.

Life is at its fullest. I hope it stays that way, especially when Beast Babe told me about this boy called Terran. But I know it's all going to be fine in the end.

Especially with my new friends.


	18. Titan Rising

The sunset covered the sky in an orange glaze, along with puffy, cinnamon-coloured clouds. A red ball flew through the sky before being hit by a glove-covered hand. It flew over a white, volleyball net, before being hit back by a tanned hand. Suddenly, it flew over to the side, where it was wrapped in black magic.

"Drave! Pass it here!" Beast Babe cried, waving her arms around. Draven groaned and flicked his hand, sending the ball flying back to the teens.

"Be thankful I something called tolerance." the goth boy mumbled, going back to his book, a good few meters/feet away from the game. The Titans hit the ball back and forth, accompanied with shouts of unfairness and cries of joy. Once again, the ball was flown back to the goth boy. Draven wasn't impressed and chucked the ball over the roof of the tower. However, someone caught it. And that someone was Terran.

The boy, standing proudly on a rock ledge, flew over to the heroes. He was wearing a black, short sleeved t-shirt with a yellow T inside a circle on the chest. His gloves and belt were made of leather. Under his brown, baggy pants were yellow tights that reached his knees. He had worker boots on his feet and a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. His hair was still smoothly pressed over his head, covering his left eye.

"Hey guys. What's happening?" Terran asked with a friendly wave. Beast Babe and Sunfire raced over to give him a hug; Sunfire won and gave Terran a big, rib-crushing hug. The blonde boy chuckled nervously as he was swept off his feet. "Nice to see you too, Sunfire." The alien dropped Terran, who took a few moments to blink and reconsider the moment. Next up was Beast Babe.

"Terran! You're back!" she cried. He grinned and gave her a much tamer hug compared to Sunfire's, both semi-blushing strong. After that, he shook Robyn and Cybornetta's hand. Draven just watched him darkly from the corner.

"Nice to see you guys again," Terran grinned at the team, "So-"

"So, what are you doing here? Coming to cause more destruction?" Draven grumbled, crossing his arms and scowling behind his hood. Beast Babe shushed him and eagerly turned back to Terran. The blonde boy blushed.

"Yeah... sorry about that guys. Trust me, it won't happen again," he replied with a little smirk, "Besides, I've learnt to control my powers." Draven didn't look like he believed such statement. Beast Babe looked the opposite of that expression. Terran's hands and eyes glowed a faint yellow and he gritted his teeth, putting his goggles over his eyes. The rock he had arrived on floated around in mid-air, then broke into little pieces, floating around in a loop, then appeared under Terran's feet and the boy zoomed around in the sky. Then the rock broke apart again, and Terran leaped down, landing perfectly in front of the team.

"That was awesome, Terran!" Beast Babe cried, giving him an applause. The blonde one blushed and flicked back his hair.

"Thanks BB," he replied, grinning. Draven was still eyeing him dangerously, his arms crossed. Terran glanced away from the goth boy and focused on Robyn, who was giving a proud grin. "So... Robyn... sorry about all that drama last time. Y'know, the... destruction, acting weird. I'm better now. Hope you can forgive me. Also, I have one question: Maybe... if you want me around... I could become a-"

"A Teen Titan?" Robyn finished with a grin. Terran chuckled nervously.

"Yeah... maybe..." he said, an apprehensive beam on his face. His head was slightly cocked to the right. Draven was glaring at the blonde boy, his fists clenched.

"Yes!" Sunfire and Beast Babe cheered together, their eyes full of stars. Cybornetta shrugged. Draven just kept glaring.

"I'll think about it." Robyn answered, one of her eyebrows raised. Terran nodded. Suddenly, the Titans' communicators flashed bright red, signalling an emergency. Then, adding to this, an earthquake began to shake the city.

"It's not Terran," Robyn pointed out, glancing at her communicator. "It's something else."

The Titans left the roof and rushed inside the tower, which was flashing the signature red. Robyn bolted up to the screen, furiously pressing buttons. A map of the city came up, showing a flashing dot moving underground.

"Dude... what the heck is that?" Beast Babe gasped, her eyes wide.

"Not sure," Robyn mumbled, eyeing the dot. "Hm..." It was nothing more than a little white dot under the ground, swerving around. "Come on, we'll track it and investigate exactly what it is." The Titans exited Ops, heading towards the door. Terran followed shortly behind, when a hand was placed on his shoulder. The boy frightfully turned around and faced none other than Draven, who was glaring with his hood off.

"Don't think you can get past me, Terran. I know what you're planning." the goth boy hissed darkly, staring down at the shorter, blonde boy. Terran bit his lip and looked back up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said calmly, trying to keep the fear out of his eyes. Draven scowled.

"Yes, you do. I know you're up to something Terran. You can't hide it forever." Draven and Terran were nose to nose. Well, since Terran was shorter, it was more nose to neck. Terran sighed.

"Look, Draven, I'm not hiding anything. I know how to control my powers. I just wanna help out with you and your friends." the boy replied calmly with a friendly expression. Draven snorted.

"Fine. Say what you want. Even if the others accept you, it doesn't mean I have to as well," he muttered, letting the blonde boy go past. Terran gave him a shrug before heading to the elevator. Draven's eyes were on Terran's wrist. A little orange circle with a black, carved S was imprinted on it, which was displayed on a brown leather wristband. "And I'm going to make sure everyone else knows too."

* * *

The light had arrived in the middle of Jump City. One moment, cars were casually cruising over the cement road, the nearby buildings standing tall. Next, with a large explosion, a horrible, mechanic worm bursted from the road, sending cars flying. It was a deep green, its 'mouth' a cylinder covered with red dots. The whole thing was covered with spikes that flashed red and spots of pale yellow. Pedestrians walking nearby fled, while unharmed cars skidded away.

"Titans, _GO_!"

A bright blue cannon ray soared into the worm's shell, but had no impact. This was followed by a barrage of birdarangs, then an attack of sunbolts. Neither did any impact. The worm just deflected them, making horrible mechanical sounds. Terran flew up on a ledge, chucking large pieces of the road at the worm. Just like the other attempts, this did no damage. A green T-rex charged towards the worm, opening her mouth. Beast Babe bit into the mechanical shell, hurting her teeth. The worm flung her into the nearby office building, smashing half the windows.

"Yo, worm-face, show me what you got!" Cybornetta cried, her cannon lighting up again. She made her cannon like a laser and used it on the worm like a sword. It didn't do anything. Robyn, being carried by Sunfire, dropped onto the back of the worm, her birdarangs in hand. She dived head-first into the worm's shell, the birdarangs digging in. The worm rocked about like a wild horse before sending the teenager flying off. The birdarangs stopped fizzing and just stayed stuck there on the worm.

"That's it..." Draven muttered, flying into mid-air. His hands and eyes lit up with black energy. He blasted a bolt of such energy at the worm. Like the many other attempts, it didn't do anything. Terran was flying around on his ledge, chucking boulders at the worm, a stern expression on his face. Draven growled and tried to aim for the worm's face, his hands lighting up with more energy. But Terran seemed to have the same idea and blocked the goth boy off by chucking boulders at the worm's face and flying directly near it.

"Move, Terran!" Draven grumbled, trying to aim at the worm's face. But Terran either didn't hear him or was ignoring him as he kept chucking rocks, which had no effect on the worm. Draven began to wonder if maybe hitting him was such a bad thing... an image of the 'S' on Terran's wrist appeared in his head, getting him thinking.

Beast Babe, in stegosaurus form with her cybernetic friend on her back, charged towards the worm. Cybornetta brought out her cannon on full blast. Beast Babe had her head out first, ready to bang it into the worm. Both of the girls launched the attack at the same time; still nothing happened. Instead, they were flung back and crashed into about 30 cars.

"Is this worm immortal or something? Beast Babe groaned, sliding off an SUV. She gave an apologetic smile to the people inside the car, who looked like they had a panic attack. Cybornetta climbed off the roof of another car, shrugging. The two regrouped in the center of the road, eyeing the mechanic worm smashing everything up. "I wonder who it belongs to?"

"Probably Slade. She always comes up with crazy plans." Cybornetta answered, scowling. Then Beast Babe's eyes widened.

"Dude... what the heck is Draven doing?" she gasped in a mix of terror and anger. She didn't wait for her friend to respond. Instead, she turned into pterodactyl and flew into the air. Her shadow shone down on the world; she didn't seem to notice it. Or anything else. Not even the worm. She was just dead set on the goth boy.

Draven's hands were lit up and his magic was wrapped around Terran. The rock boy was staring at him in confusion, shaking his head. The two were glaring at each other so horribly it could start World War 3. Suddenly, a stegosaurus landed on top of Draven, making him drop the blonde boy. Draven stopped levitating and began to plummet to the ground. Thankfully for his ability to fly, he did not do so and peacefully placed his feet on the road. The stegosaurus, now in human form, landed next to him, and they faced each other.

"Draven! What are you doing?!" Beast Babe spat, glaring harshly at the goth boy.

"I'm trying to prove something." Draven calmly answered, trying not to let the anger get to his head. Beast Babe was a different story.

"Prove what?! That you can harm people?" she cried, crossing her arms.

"No! You don't understand about Terran! He can't be trusted." Draven hissed, clenching his fists.

"Yes he can! He can control his powers now! He's better!" Beast Babe yelled. Any brave civilians that dared to stick around and watch the worm were now focusing on the small green girl yelling at the taller, indigo-cloaked boy.

Draven growled, "No. He's not, Beast Babe. You don't know who he works for. You don't know any-" He was interrupted by a large, cracking sound. The worm had broken into two separate worms that smashed up the cement road and disappeared underneath it, similar to a mole. Robyn signaled her team to come over to her location which was near the wormholes.

"Alright everyone, the worms seem to be going under the city," Robyn instructed, referring to her communicator, "We need to follow it."

* * *

The Titans entered the large holes, which were filled with thick, brown dirt and the occasional steamy pipe. It was dark as night, so Cybornetta had her shoulder light switched on. The dirt had been moulded into a tunnel, leading them forward.

"Beast Babe," Terran whispered to the green girl as they stayed at the back, "What's up with Draven? I mean... he just..."

"Well, Draven isn't really good with new people. Heck, it took him a long time to get used to me," Beast Babe chuckled, "Honestly, I think he's still adjusting. Don't worry Terran. He just doesn't like new people arriving. He'll get used to you eventually, don't worry."

"Thanks BB," Terran answered, though he felt nerves tickle his skin. Did Draven really know? He glanced at his right wrist, silently gasping. Did he leave that on there? "Hey, BB, so... do you like the new video game that came out?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's pretty cool," Beast Babe began, "The other day I..." While she was talking, Terran ripped the wristband off his wrist and sneakily stuffed it in his pockets, feeling relief suddenly spread through his system. _Few..._ He wiped his brow, then turned to Beast Babe, who was still talking. "So, anyway, then I tried to find this-"

"Everyone, listen up!" Robyn called. The others faced their leader, "We're going to split up to find these... worms. Sunfire, Cybornetta and Beast Babe will go find the worm that went this way," Robyn gestured to a large hole to the upper right of the cavern, "And everyone else will go this way," She pointed to another large hole to the bottom left, "Titans, go!"

"See ya T! Good luck!" Beast Babe cried. She ran off with Sunfire and Cybornetta. Terran waved after her, then faced the other two. Draven was glaring harshly at him while Robyn was entering the darkness of the hole. Terran trotted behind the other two, glancing at the roof. Draven was walking next to Robyn, trying not to stare back at the blonde boy.

"Robyn," Draven whispered darkly to the girl who was holding out her communicator like a compass, "I don't think we can trust Terran."

Robyn raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Draven scoffed. "Well, first of all, he has something on his wrist. Slade's symbol."

Robyn looked at him as if he was crazy, but also as if he was a fascinating new discovery. "Really? What...? Slade's symbol?" She briefly glanced back at the rock boy who seemed to be daydreaming.

"Yes. I saw it. On his wrist. A wristband." Draven sternly replied. Robyn looked even more stunned.

"Are you sure?" she questioned. Draven nodded vigorously, gritting his teeth. Robyn raised her eyebrow but slowed down her pace, until she was walking side-by-side to Terran.

"Hey Robyn, how's it going?" the blonde boy asked with a friendly tone. Robyn glanced at his wrist, searching for said Slade's sign. But there wasn't anything there. She squinted her eyes, blinking to make there there was nothing there. Robyn suddenly had a nagging feeling that Draven had made it up. Maybe because he just didn't like Terran.

"It's fine..." she answered coolly, feeling a little stab of annoyance towards Draven. Did he really lie? Robyn bit her lip.

"Good to know. Is Draven telling you something? You look kinda concerned." Terran pointed out, reading Robyn's expression. Robyn grinned at him.

"Don't worry about it. Draven says a lot of things..." she replied, giving him the thumbs up. Then she stormed next to Draven, giving him the evil eyes. "Draven, he has no wristband."

Draven snorted. "Yes, he does. You're not looking hard enough." Robyn didn't look any more convinced than before.

"I looked the hardest. There is no wristband, Draven. Look, if you don't like Terran, that's fine, but you don't need to blackmail him." the team leader scowled, crossing her arms. Draven glowered.

"I'm not blackmailing him, I'm pointing out the truth!" he growled, trying his hardest not to yell. Robyn sighed, shaking her head.

"Guys," she called, her voice suddenly much louder, "There's a wall that needs moving." She gestured to a wall made of rocks piled together, similar to ones from an avalanche. Her head was aching. She needed to change the subject.

"Easy," Terran said, running straight up to the wall. Draven was right by his side; the two boys shared a glare. "I've got it, don't worry." The former grinned at the latter.

"No, I've got it." Draven bitterly replied. His hands lit up with dark magic and started grabbing the rocks. Terran scowled and replicated him, his own powers lifting up the rocks. Robyn sighed and shook her head.

* * *

The three other Titans had followed the worm to the upper right. The worm seemed to be going in an awfully familiar direction to the Titans Tower.

"We're getting near Titans tower!" Cybornetta cried. Suddenly, the worm split into three different worms and surfaced the area around the Titans' Tower. They swirled around the tower, their large bodies crashing into the island. All three Titans, appearing from a bird's eye view above the Tower gasped loudly.

"They're sinking the tower!" Cybornetta exclaimed. Sunfire held her from quite a distance off the ground. Beast Babe was flying beside them in pterodactyl form. She glanced at them which meant 'yes'. If she cocked her head in the other direction, it meant 'no'. The green girl had explained this to them once before a mission.

"Then we must stop them!" Sunfire cried. He lowered Cybornetta onto the top of the Titans' tower, overlooking the swarming worms. Beast Babe landed beside them in human form, also scowling at such worms. Sunfire's hands lit up a brilliant green; he shot a few furious sunbolts at the worms' metal shells. This time, they made the metal smoke up a bit. Though still a bit ineffective, it was better than previously.

Cybornetta used her cannon, the blue bolt of energy smoking up the worms. Again, it had more effect than previously. Beast Babe, in a rhino form, bashed up another worm, making it sizzle.

"Come on team, we can do this!" Cybornetta screamed, her cannon getting hotter and hotter.

* * *

Robyn grumbled and watched the boys remove the rocks, creating a clear pathway. The boys shared silent glares with each other as they slowly but surely began to approach a location. It was a large, metal door. Draven, using his powers, opened such door, which led into a room with metal shoved into the dirt walls and computer electronics bursting from the ground. There were multiple metal platforms and elevators all over the room, some whirring, some quiet.

"Hey!" Terran cried, pointing to one of them, "Is that... the one that controls the worm things?" Robyn approached the closest machine, which was separated by a long gap, which if you dropped down it led into the dirt world underneath. She peered straight in front of her, which had a metal platform with a large, beeping computer on it. It displayed an image of some sort of worm moving.

"Good eye, Terran." she replied, leaping across the gap like a bird. She zoomed right up to the computer, her mind deep in thought. "Guys, I'll need you to find out about these worms-

"Hello Robyn," a woman's intimidating voice boomed near her, "It seems you are diving into my plans."

"Slade..." Robyn hissed, scowling and looking up from the computer. She spotted recognisable, wicked figure of the woman nearby. Robyn clenched her fists. She leaped over the computer and onto the platform area in front of it, leaving the boys alone. Draven and Terran glanced at each other before the former glared.

"I know who you work for," Draven hissed through gritted teeth. "You can't be trusted."

Terran raised an eyebrow. "What're you talking about?"

Draven snared. "You work for Slade. You're just pretending to be our friends. Well guess what? You can't keep everything hidden, Terran. Even if Robyn doesn't believe me, I know it's true, and I know you can't be trusted. So get out while you still can."

Terran's expression became rather surprised, shocked, angry, then confused. "What... what... I don't work for Slade!" he spat frantically.

"Yes. You. _Do_." Draven hissed. "I saw your wristband."

"What wristband?" Terran asked this as if he had never heard of such thing before.

"You were wearing it before." Draven protested. Terran narrowed his eyes.

"Look, let's just forget about the whole wristband thing and focus on saving the city." the blondie spoke, grabbing a piece of the wall and forming it into a ledge for him to stand on. Draven scowled.

"I think the city will need saving from you." he hissed, using his dark powers to send a bolt through the ledge. It crumbled under Terran's feet, making him slip and fall into the dark, dirt world beneath.

Robyn and Slade fiercely faced each other, both glaring.

"Slade! What are you planning?" Robyn growled, charging towards the villain. She clenched her fists, running along the metal platform. Robyn pulled out her staff, whirling it in front of her face. Slade leaped out of the way of the spinning staff and bolted down the platform. She headed down to the edge of the platform, which lead to the underworld. Robyn was right behind her, birdarangs equipped. Suddenly, there was a whirring of machines, and a metal elevator was pulled up by the edge of the platform, connected with a bunch of wires. There were circular holes in the yellow metal exterior of the elevator, which is what Slade leaped into.

"Hey!" Robyn cried, grip hooking onto the bottom of the elevator. Her legs were hanging into the drop as the elevator lifted up. Gripping on tightly to the bottom of the elevator, Robyn swung herself up and onto the elevator, where she faced Slade. "You can't get away this time, Slade!"

"Actually, I can. Those worms of mine will surely destroy your tower before you know it." the villain replied, staring at Robyn with her one visible eye. The teenager shook her head.

"You won't get away with this, Slade. We _will_ stop you." Robyn growled, clenching her fists. Slade, if she had a face, would be grinning darkly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of _that_ , doll," Slade spoke in a soft but deadly tone, "You've still got your part to play."

Robyn raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Robyn," Slade began, "Terran isn't the only thing I am interested in."

Robyn gasped in realization, shaking her head, her black hair falling off her shoulders. "I'll never do anything for you!"

Slade's one eye narrowed. "I didn't mean it like that, Robyn. But you are on the right path." The evil woman handed Robyn a little, black, sphere bomb with the signature 'S' on it.

"What do you mean?" Robyn asked again, completely dumbfounded.

"The best gifts come in small packages." Slade answered, making Robyn's brain hurt. The teenage girl shook her head, biting her lip. Why did Slade have to be so mysterious? Regardless, she slipped the little bomb into her belt pocket, where it would be safe.

"But I have one more question," Robyn asked, as if Slade was more of a wise god than a villain, "Does... Terran work for you?"

Slade didn't reply.

Terran was falling. Darkness surrounded him, along with the strong smell of dirt. _No_. He wasn't going to die. He used his powers to grab some chunks of the wall to make their way underneath him, giving support. He flew back up, where Draven was already on the other side, standing in front of the the computer.

"That's it! I tried to be nice to you, but you knock me off my feet? Last straw! Why can't you trust me?" Terran growled, leaping next to Draven and clenching his fists.

The goth boy faced him, staring him directly in the eye with fury. "You. Work. For.-"

"NO. I. DON'T!" Terran cried, using his powers to manipulate a boulder to thrash into the goth boy. Draven nimbly hopped out of the way, landing on his side. He glowered at the blonde boy, whose eyes were lit up.

"Fine. Fine." Draven grumbled, getting to his feet. The two boys stood eye to eye once again, glowering at each other.

"Fine this!" Terran stormed, chucking a large boulder at Draven's head. The goth boy, using his shield deflected the rock and sent it back to Terran. The rock boy leaped out of the way, gritting his teeth, and the ground beneath them starting to shiver. Draven chucked a little black bolt of energy at Terran, which Terran avoided. The rock boy's powers activated again and he lifted up another powerful boulder, taking out half the wall near the area they had arrived in. He chucked it at Draven. Draven leaped furiously out of the way, clutching his cloak like a special friend. The rock, however, slammed into the computer, making it fizz and crackle.

"What did you do?!" shouted Draven, wiping dust off his cloak. Suddenly, the whole room began to shake; Something was moving around them. The unidentified being swirled around in the walls, causing everything to shiver and making a huge rock fall. Rocks fell from the sky like rain.

"I will be back, Titans!" Slade called out, her voice disappearing like her body. Robyn was still in the elevator, her staff in hand.

"GO! GET YOURSELF OUT TO THE TOWER! THE OTHER TITANS NEED HELP!" the leader ordered them, bolting out of the elevator.

"What about you?" Terran questioned. A large boulder fell by his side.

"I'll be fine. Go, go!" Robyn cried, leaping back into the elevator. Surprisingly, it pulled upwards well during a rock fall. Robyn and the elevator disappeared into the rock haven.

"Good heavens. We need to get out of here." Terran said, turning around to his goth friend. Draven scowled.

"And leave you here. You caused this." the goth boy spat, his arms crossed firmly. Terran scowled.

"Man, this is _not_ the time for an argument. We need to leave." he replied sternly as rocks flew past them. Draven looked furious, possibly madder than before, when suddenly a ginormous rock fell on top of him. The goth boy was crushed by this rock. It hit him right in the head, thrashing him on to the ground. Terran gasped, the little care for the goth boy poking at his heart. He tried not to let the fright get to his head and powerfully lifted the rock off Draven.

"You better not die." Terran breathed, his powers making the other rocks flow around them like a parted river. He picked up the unconscious Draven and wrapped his limp arm around his shoulder. This task proved difficult, as the Teen Titan was taller and heavier than the non-Titan. Regardless, Terran still managed to get him over his shoulder then use the flowing rocks as a rescue platform for him and the goth boy. He placed Draven on top of the rock platform, laying him down. Terran hopped on himself. "This better work.."

* * *

Meanwhile, the other three Titans had managed to take out the worms whirling around the tower. All that remained of such beasts were the metal shells.

"Yeah!" Cybornetta cried, high-fiving her teammates. They surrounded the tower and the lifeless worms.

"Uh, dude..." Beast Babe pointed out. The ground began to shiver. Three more worms burst up from the ground and repeated the swirling pattern as the original worms had done. Cybornetta scowled.

"Come on!" she grumbled, getting out her cannon. Robyn suddenly crawled out of the ground; exterior-wise messy, but interior-wise, strong as titanium.

"Robyn!" Sunfire cried, waving at his friend. The black-haired girl waved back and jogged over to join them.

"Dude! How did you escape?" Beast Babe asked, astonished.

"We'll just say there's more than one way to skin a cat," Robyn answered, getting a 'really?' look from the green girl.

"Yo! I'd like to talk about metaphors, but in case you haven't noticed, the Tower is sinking!" Cybornetta shouted. The T-shaped building was indeed sinking into the ground as if it were built on quicksand.

"Halt! Where are friends Draven and Terran?" Sunfire asked, his brow raised in concern.

"They're coming," Robyn answered briefly as she kept her eye on the worms. "TITANS, GO!" All 4 of the teenagers followed her order, using their powers and abilities against the worms. Right behind all this lark a rock platform holding two boys appeared. It landed on the ground, falling apart as it did so. The shorter, blonde boy climbed off, breathing heavily. Terran glanced at the Tower, raising both his eyebrows. He bolted over to the taller, unconscious boy, his hood over his face. Terran pulled him to the side, on to the grass area.

"Stay safe, Drave." Terran whispered, with a sympathetic, almost-motherly grin. It was as if the fighting was just a dream. _Just a dream..._ Terran smirked.

The blonde haired boy ran over to join his companions battling the worms. They had managed to take out the beasts, which were lying dead on the side. However, the tower was still sunken under the ground, surrounded by a pool of dirt. The Titans were staring at it, flabbergasted. Terran joined their side, and for a few moments, they didn't notice he was there. The boy suddenly knew how to get their trust.

Terran closed his eyes, feeling his hands and body fill up with power. The Titans suddenly realized he was there and gasped.

"Friend Terran! You have returned!" Sunfire cried, his eyes wide. Terran didn't reply. His eyes were bolted shut and his forehead was creasing. His hands were glowing a pale yellow; he seemed to be sweating. The Titans had their eyes on him, wondering what on Earth the strange boy was doing. Suddenly, the ground beneath began to rumble, and the area around the tower began to rise. Terran looked more stressed out than ever, grunting.

"I... need…" he spluttered, as the little island shook and split. The dirt walls began to fall apart, crumbling like sand. However, the Titans' tower was also slowly beginning to rise.

"Titans, HELP HIM!" Robyn ordered. The Titans gave her a strange glance.

"How can we?" Cybornetta questioned, shrugging frantically.

"Find out a way. Sunfire, maybe you can go under and push from there. Beast Babe can join you. Cybornetta, you and I will try and steady the island." Robyn ordered, gesturing the Titans away.

"Where's Drave?" Beast Babe asked, expressing a nervous face.

"Here," the goth boy stated, suddenly appearing before them. He looked a little dizzy, his hood shadowing his face. Apart from that he was fine. Draven rubbed his head a bit, as it had been knocked by the rock falling on him. "And Terran needs my help." Draven joined the struggling rock boy's side.

"D... D..." Terran groaned, just having enough energy to peer at the goth boy.

"Hi." Draven replied, his hands lighting up, mirroring Terran's. Suddenly, much more progress was being made to the tower. It lifted up strongly, the island shaking more than ever. However, with the boys' power combined, the island slowly began to steady itself and secure the tower in place, like nothing had ever happened.

"We... We... did it!" Terran cried, celebrating louder than he possibly ever had.

* * *

A few hours later, the tower had been repaired and everything was back to normal. The Titans stood outside it, basking in the now-night time. Beast Babe was telling a story about video gaming (Sunfire was the only one interested). Draven and Terran were standing separate, grinning at each other.

"Thanks for saving me." Draven beamed at the smaller boy, his hood off. It revealed his face.

"It was nothing." Terran quietly replied, biting his lip. He looked eagerly up into Draven's eyes. "So... friends?"

"Friends," Draven briskly nodded. Then he raised an eyebrow. "What were we talking about before all this? That rock hit me pretty hard... all I remember was we were arguing about something." Terran looked inquired by this.

"I'm sure it was us just not getting along." the blonde boy answered, his hand slipping into his pocket, feeling the wristband. His body flourished with relief.

"I guess so." Draven replied with a baby-sized smile. Then he and Terran glanced at the green girl, reciting her tale.

"So then Cybornetta interrupted me and stuffed up the whole game." Beast Babe groaned, rolling her eyes at Cybornetta. The robot sighed.

"Seriously BB?" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, you disrupted my concentration!" Beast Babe scowled in reply. Cybornetta rolled her human eye.

"Y'know, I still don't think I can stick Beast Babe." Draven sighed, shaking his head. Terran chuckled. However, Robyn was on the side, clutching the little bomb between her fingers. Questions flew through her brain. _She needed to find out what this is..._


	19. Winner Take All

The sky showed a setting sun touching the building ahead of it. Slade's robots dashed in and out of the powerplant, one of them carrying a large canister. Finally, the robotic army began to leave once and for all, when they were interrupted by a birdarang. A birdarang that smashed one of the robots' heads.

"Tell Slade the Titans have a message for her." a voice commanded, belonging to the leader of the Titans. Behind her, Terran, perched on a boulder, chucked floating rocks at the robots, turning several to dust.

"Titans, go!" Robyn yelled. The Titans ascended forward. However, despite being the leader, Robyn was the last to charge. As much as she wanted to help her teammates, she wanted to find Slade first for answers on the mystery bomb. She had cracked open the bomb; it had given her a puzzle on a little slip of paper. It had said a poem, which was rather confusing to Robyn. _Your time is short, there is not much you can do. Your friends rely on you, but they can live without. As useful as one is, I truly require two_. What did it mean? What was she talking about?

While Robyn was attempting to question a robot, Terran was soaring around in the sky, chucking boulders at every robot in sight. While he was busy harassing one robot, a few of them jumped on his boulder, forcing him to the ground. Because of the amount of bots, he was unable to take them all down. Suddenly, a green gorilla came to his rescue, smashing her fists into the robots, sending them flying. She picked up Terran protectively in her arms, growling at any robots stupid enough to approach. Soon, the robots scattered, nevertheless the gorilla did not put down the boy.

"Uh, Beast Babe," Terran laughed. "You can put me down now." The girl blushed, turned into a human and placed the boy down. He brushed the dust off his shorts and the duo chuckled together. They soon separated when more robots came their direction.

Meanwhile, while the teens were battling off the robots, a person behind a screen was taking pictures of them. They took a picture of Sunfire kicking a robot, Draven using his powers, Beast Babe smacking one as a monkey, Cybornetta using her cannon and finally, Robyn using her staff, which was largest image on screen. The person, Slade, grinned.

"Tonight, the Titans shall be annihilated. Forever." the woman's narrowed eye was set on the teen in red, who was clutching the bomb in her left palm. A smaller figure in the background gave her a nod of agreement.

* * *

A pizza slice spun around the grouped Titans. After a few suspenseful moments, it pointed directly towards Terran; the Titans cheered.

"The last pizza slice goes to Terran!" Cybornetta cried, handing the slimy pizza to Terran as if he had just won the world cup. He smiled awkwardly, holding up the pizza.

"Whoo hoo! Go you, T!" Beast Babe cried.

"Congratulations." Draven remarked dryly.

Cybornetta stood behind Terran, patting his shoulder. He was standing on an imaginary pile that was the Titans. "Just a rookie and you're already an MVP holding the coveted Four-Cheese Trophy. Terran, the world wants to know, how does it feel?"

Terran smiled. "Good, and kind of greasy." The Titans surrounded him, all giving him fist bumps, hugs or high-fives. Beast Babe turned into a puppy and licked his cheek with her slobbery tongue. "Oh, BB, stop!" He laughed.

"Great job tonight, Terran. We're glad to have you on the team." Robyn said, glancing up at him.

"And we are most delighted to call you our friend!" Sunfire added, squealing with excitement. Terran beamed down at them gratefully.

"What they said." Draven commented.

Terran climbed off the pile. "Thanks guys for everything.. but it's not a big deal. I'm just doing my job, y'know?"

"It's a big deal to us. Good friends don't come along everyday, y'know." Beast Babe commented. The two grinned at each other again.

"Lockdown initiating," Cybornetta called, pressing her hand on the security systems. "Nighty night, everyone."

"Good night." Robyn bid farewell, before disappearing into the hallway, though her voice sounded slightly unsure. Sunfire followed her after a cheerful goodnight to his friends. An annoyed Draven avoided his 'goodbye hug'. Beast Babe and Terran were the last ones to leave.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Beast Babe gave a salute to Terran, before replicating what Robyn and the others had done.

"Yeah... See you tomorrow." Terran replied, albeit his voice was preoccupied. He headed into the hallways, taking his time. He ruffled his fringe, covering one of his vibrant blue eyes. He sighed, facing Robyn's bedroom door, feeling unusually shy. But this wasn't just a goodnight. He paused, inhaling deeply, before preparing to bang his knuckle on the metal door.

"Terran?" a voice interrupted him. It wasn't Robyn. He turned around and saw Beast Babe, with an apprehensive beam. "Whatcha doing?"

"Uh," Terran paused. "I need to ask Robyn something about... um... my computer! It isn't working properly."

Beast Babe raised an eyebrow. "If there's something wrong with your computer, the best person to ask is Cybornetta. She's the techno whiz."

"Um... nevermind that then," Terran quickly breathed out. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh..." Beast Babe's cheeks tainted. "Well... I... came to see you," She quickly shoved a harshly wrapped parcel into the boy's hands, her hands covered in sticky glue. "Went a little crazy with the glue gun." Terran opened the package, revealing a shiny silver heart box. He opened the lid, which showed a reflection of himself. His eye flashed in the mirror. He shut the box.

"Beast Babe! It's beautiful!" He admired the box and how it glimmered in the tower's electric light.

"And you'll be saying that about the date I'm about to take you on. Well, if you want..." Beast Babe laughed apprehensively. Terran scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Beast Babe... but I can't. I'm... busy..." he sighed, hanging his head. He backed away to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him, though his eye was briefly set on Robyn's door.

"Um... maybe some other time?" Beast Babe called. Her eyes dropped and she mentally scolded herself for being such an 'idiot'. Now in her room, she glared at herself, continuing her self abuse and imagining different ways of how she could've asked Terran. "I could've begged on my knees or acted like a hottie. Maybe then... maybe then he would've..."

"Maybe then he would've decided to come with you," a voice interrupted Beast Babe. She turned and saw Terran, standing on a boulder, outside her messy bedroom. "Ready to go?"

"Terran?" Beast Babe asked, her eyes widening. "I thought you were busy!"

Terran took a deep breath. "Well, out of all the things I could've done tonight, I wanted to spend it with you," He held out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Beast Babe grabbed it. "More than anyone I've ever met." Terran lifted her up onto his boulder. They soared away into the night sky, Beast Babe discussing the latest movies. Meanwhile, Cybornetta opened her bedroom door, rubbing her stomach hungrily.

"Oh, man. I knew I shouldn't have given up that last slice of pizza," she grumbled, exiting her room. She wandered down the corridor, straight into the kitchen and up to the fridge. She opened it, searching for a late night snack. "Oh well, nothing a late night snack can't..." Her voice stopped when she saw what was above her. An entire group of Slade's robots were crowded around her, shocking her so much she dropped her sandwich. "Oh boy..."

* * *

Back with the couple, Terran and Beast Babe had landed outside a pie restaurant. Its appearance seemed to be stripped from the 80's, made of old wood rather than brick. Many wondrous smells were coming from the interior.

"Hungry?" Terran asked Beast Babe. She nodded. He led her into the restaurant, where people were sitting around rickety pool tables. Terran, however was at a diner up the front, where an old man was serving food. Terran sat down on one of the spinning stools, patting the one next to him for the girl. She ran up to it and plopped down. The man stared at the teens, waiting for them to order. "Just the usual, please, Pam." Terran grinned; the man hurried off.

"So, I'm guessing you've been here before." Beast Babe spoke, observing the diner.

"I've been to a lot of places," Terran replied, fiddling with his spoon. "I was quite the traveler before I became a Titan."

"Where's the coolest place you've been to?" Beast Babe asked.

Terran gazed harder at the spoon. "Titans' Tower, I guess. But, y'know, if you're nice enough to me, I'll give you the tour." Then Pam returned, placing two serves of a delicious apple pie and cream in front of the teens. Beast Babe dipped in her spoon into the apple pie, then nervously placed it into her mouth. She grinned at the luxurious taste.

"This... is the best apple pie I've ever tasted..." she groaned in pure joy. Terran laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. This is the best place for apple. There's another place for cherry down the..." He stopped talking and gasped when he saw Slayde's reflection in the mirror of the diner. He gulped shakily, his eyes widening. "Uh... we need to go."

"But... pie!" Beast Babe cried dramatically. Terran ignored her and took her by the wrist, dragging her outside. Neither of them noticed the girl's communicator fall out of her pocket. Neither of them heard it buzzing noisily, the girl on the other side shouting Beast Babe's name.

"She won't pick up!" Robyn grumbled. Draven emerged from the hallway, dodging a robot.

"And Terran's not in his room." he added. Suddenly another horde of robots came towards him, shooting red hot lasers. The Titans dodged for cover, hiding behind a fallen piece of roof.

"We can't take all of them!" Cybornetta whisper-shouted. The Girl Wonder paused, thinking. She bit her lip.

"Maybe not... but we can try," she replied, getting out her staff. "Titans, GO!" The Titans leaped over the fallen roof, getting their weapons and powers out. The robots immediately shot more lasers at them, destroying the walls and windows of the building. The Titans were split into different groups, due to the amount of robots attacking them. Some of the robots were dauntless enough to enter the goth boy's room. Draven scowled.

"That's my room," he hissed, using his powers to create walls to smash the robots. " _No one_ goes in my room." Because of the floor being ripped off, Cybornetta and another gang of robots slipped down to the level below, into the gym. Cybornetta landed on a pile of weights, where the robots surrounded her.

"I don't know how you guys got in, but I know how you're getting out!" she yelled angrily, leaping to her feet. She turned her cannon on, blasting out hot blue energy onto the robots. She grinned as she managed to take more out, although more did continue to arrive.

* * *

Robyn, meanwhile, was back at the top, furiously hitting robots with her staff. She was doing better than average, whacking the robots and taking them down. But suddenly, they started doing something strange. They were gathering in a large circle, waddling around, like a group of penguins. Robyn headed to investigate this curious behaviour, when suddenly the robots leaped over her, forcing her down to the ground. Before she could protest, they wrapped her body in a layer of thick rope and metal, covering her vision and world completely.

"ROBYN!" Sunfire cried, dashing over to help her. But it was too late. The robots had already left, carrying the struggling girl with them.

Robyn was strapped onto an operating table, her arms and legs cuffed by silver bands. The rope on her eyes was removed, albeit this did nothing because the room was dark. Then, a light switch was flicked on, almost blinding Robyn from the sudden impact. Someone was walking towards her.

"Well, my dear, it seems that Terran didn't bring you here." a voice hissed, belonging to none other than Slade.

Robyn shook her head. "What do you mean Terran didn't bring you here?!"

"Ah, he didn't tell you? Shame on him." Slade paused, observing Robyn's curious expression. "Have you not figured out the puzzle yet?"

Robyn scowled. "Slade, you know I will never help you, no matter _what_ you do!"

Slayde smirked. "Robyn, did you really think that I would just casually ask you? Regardless, you don't even know half of my plans. I will tell you that they do involve you... and your new little member."

"Tell me them!" Robyn demanded, struggling at her clasps.

Slayde chuckled. "Now that would ruin the surprise. But don't worry child, it won't be much longer. I just need to find my lovely little _apprentice_..."

* * *

Terran and Beast Babe were riding on a super speedy roller coaster. The little carriage raced along the tracks. Beast Babe screamed as it went downwards, her hair blowing back in the wind. Terran laughed, gripping tightly onto the bar.

They soon got off. The duo sat down on a little innocent park bench. Terran sat straight up, his eyes preoccupied, while Beast Babe slumped back, chilling out. She noticed his anxiety, his eyes scanning the park.

"I've been here so many times. It's the closest thing I've had for a home..." He gazed into her eyes. "Apart from Titans Tower." His voice sounded drifting; his head was cocked to the opposite direction.

"T? Is everything okay?" Beast Babe asked, giving him a look of concern. "Look, I just want to know if you're having fun. With me-" She was interrupted by an embrace of the boy's thin arms.

"BB, don't talk like that. You're my definition of fun!" he laughed; she blushed. He gently took her hand and helped her up. "Come on, let's go on some rides."

The two spent the next hour riding and playing various rides and games. They first enjoyed an exciting but violent game of dodgem cars, where Beast Babe was knocked many times. However, they both fell over laughing when it was finished. The next ride was the centrifuge. Beast Babe got so dizzy she almost passed out. Terran just raised his fist in triumph, until the ride suddenly turned around, and it was his turn to get sick.

"Ugh..." Terran groaned, green as Beast Babe once they got outside.

"Okay," Beast Babe laughed. "Ready for this? So, I farted on an elevator once. It was wrong on so many levels."

Terran snorted; Beast Babe chuckled along with him and they both fell to the floor laughing again. This was followed by a visit to the photo both. The first picture showed them flexing their muscles, trying to look masculine. Followed by this was a picture where the duo were dancing together. Third was an image where Beast Babe's head was right in front of the camera while Terran was dancing in the background. Fourth showed them wearing sunglasses, leaning against each other's backs. The fifth image was a little green puppy cradled in the boy's arms.

Number 6 was Beast Babe pretending to be Frankenstein and Terran shielding. Number 7 involved him performing an uppercut on the girl, accidentally kicking her away. The following picture was Terran supporting an injured girl. Number 9; Terran made a peace sign, while Beast Babe slumped in the background. The final image, the duo were screaming dementedly at the camera.

After this, they went on 'The Graveyard of Horrors' which was filled with jumpscares that horrified the green girl again and again. Terran just laughed. She seemed rather traumatized after the ride, so Terran let her rest on his shoulder, trying to hide his blush.

Then they headed over to a ball game, where Terran chucked a baseball at a pile of cans. He unfortunately missed. Beast Babe gave him a condescending smile as she chucked her own ball at the cans, knocking them out in one go. Terran had his second go, which proved no better than the first. Beast Babe, keeping the snobbish grin aimed flawlessly at the pile, winning. Terran cheered vigorously and gave Beast Babe an unexpected hug, which made her blush madly.

The last event they went on was the Ferris Wheel, or The Big Wheel. They climbed aboard, still holding arms and keeping their big grins. The Ferris Wheel rotated upwards, bringing to them to the beautiful night sky. The Ferris Wheel itself was just as lit up as the sky, decorated with many electric lights and other oddities. Beast Babe and Terran were sitting in the red, metal carriage, smiling at each other.

"It's such a gorgeous night, isn't? Bet you don't regret coming out here." Beast Babe commented after a few moments of silence. Terran's smile shrunk; any remaining joy in his blue eyes disappeared.

"Beast Babe... if you knew... I don't know, something bad... about me... would you still be my friend?" he asked with a tinge of desperation.

"Of course, T." Beast Babe replied, a bit wary.

Terran paused. "And you'd still be my friend, no matter how bad it is?"

"No matter what." Beast Babe promised, moving towards him. The two leaned in to kiss, when a threatening voice boomed behind them.

"Hello, Terran. Remember me?" Slade hissed, coming out of the darkness.

Beast Babe and Terran gasped before Slade shoved the former out of the door. She fell down.

"BEAST BABE!" Terran cried, gazing down where she had fallen.

"Terran," Slade spoke again. "Why didn't you get Robyn? You know I have plans for you two."

"I... I..." Terran blubbered. He was interrupted by a hawk's screech. A green hawk flew up, her talons out, flying onto the villain's face. She turned into a gorilla and forced her bulky hands around the baddie's throat. Slade kicked her off. She flew into the window, smashing it. Terran used his power to grab a boulder for him to fly around on. He exited the carriage.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Slade commanded, leaping onto carriage's roof. A vibrant green tiger shoved Slade down onto her back. Beast Babe bared her teeth. The tiger transformed back into a human, scowling with rage.

"Leave him ALONE!" Beast Babe demanded. Slade kicked her in the chest. She was launched into the air. Quickly transforming into a hummingbird, she docked back onto the carriage. "Terran! Run!"

"No, stay where you are!" Slade ordered. Beast Babe growled.

"What do you want with him?" she hissed, glowering. Slade narrowed her eye.

"You mean he didn't tell you? I thought you two were friends," she spoke calmly, though her voice was made to mock. She swung her legs under the shapeshifter, followed by throwing her off the edge. Beast Babe landed on the carriage beneath them and transformed into a tiger once again. As it rose up, she hopped back to Slade's carriage, where the villain brought out her fighting tool. As Beast Babe swiped her paw, Slade narrowed her eye. "And it's not just Terran."

"NO, IT IS NOT _JUST_ TERRAN!" somebody screamed. An all-too familiar birdarang separated the adversaries, flopping them onto their backs.

"Robyn...?" Beast Babe breathed, her eyes fluttering.

"Beast Babe! Terran! Run! I'll stop Slade!" Robyn ordered. Terran flew over to the green girl with his boulder, helping her on board. The duo flew away into the night sky before another word could be said. The long-known enemies faced each other, Robyn scowling.

"Now now Robyn, this isn't your show." Slade hissed as the wheel kept descending.

"What are you planning?" Robyn scowled, getting out her staff.

"You're very close to finding out, my dear. Very close. But I'm afraid you still have to wait a little longer," Slade replied. Robyn lowered her brow and charged for the wicked woman, whom dodged the attack. The woman turned around, holding up her hand at the younger girl. "I see that I am running out of time. We shall have to meet again a little later." Slade threw a smoke bomb over herself, covering her body, Robyn coughing madly. Robyn inhaled angrily, not noticing the particular chemicals inside the bomb. For now, she needed to find the others.

* * *

Terran led himself and Beast Babe into the mirror building. Everywhere the duo stared there were mirrors, reflecting their every moves. They were panting when they arrived at the middle of the mirror maze, chests heaving.

"I lost my communicator!" Beast Babe breathed, holding out her hand. "Give me yours!"

"I don't have it." Terran replied, bowing his head.

Beast Babe grumbled, "Then we've gotta get back to the tower and-"

"Beast Babe, I can't." Terran interrupted her. He heard the crescendo of approaching footsteps.

Beast Babe raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you?"

There was an echoing, wicked voice. "Because he's not your friend. He's my apprentice. One of them." Slade's face appeared in the mirrors around them, her one eye narrowed. Beast Babe's eyes widened in pure horror; she almost seemed to hyperventilate. She gazed at Terran, who hung his head.

"Terran? Terran!" she cried, stepping backwards. Then her eyebrow raised. 'One of them'? Who was the other one? But for right now, she was concerned about her friend.

"The boy you knew was a fantasy. An illusion. In reality, he belongs to me." Slade continued, glaring down from the mirrors.

"No... No..." Beast Babe sat down, prone to crying.

Slade went on. "I found him. I trained him to control his impressive powers. And I sent him to destroy your little team from the inside-"

"NO!" Beast Babe screamed, bolting forward. She bashed her fist into Slade's face, the mirror exploding into glass shards. She panted, almost collapsing once more. " _LIAR_!"

"Beast Babe... it's the truth." Terran confirmed reluctantly.

Slade's eye narrowed as she hopped from mirror to mirror. "Tonight his orders were to strike. But I guess he took pity on you. However, despite this minor error in judgement, he was at least nice enough to deactivate the security at Titans' Tower. Your friends are being annihilated as we speak." Beast Babe, trying to ignore these words, let out her anger by destroying the rest of the mirrors, before the floor was covered in smashed glass. She dipped her head, panting. Terran couldn't help panting a little himself; he had never seen her so angry.

"Terran," Beast Babe breathed, glancing over at him. "Why...?"

"Because you could never give him what he needed." Slade answered, appearing before them. Beast Babe, more furious than ever, transformed into a tiger and leaped onto the woman. She growled and scratched at her face before Slade flung her into one of the dinged mirrors. The villain, with a laser gun equipped, held such item over the Titan's head.

"No! I won't let you hurt my friend!" Terran growled, clenching his fists.

"Dear child, you don't have any friends." Slade bitterly replied, before a great green bear roared, raising her claws. Terran, aghast, disappeared into another room, not wishing to see more fighting. The mirrors completely surrounded him, only reflecting his hatred-filled expression.

Back with the fighting ladies, Beast Babe roared and sent Slade into another pile of glass. She turned into a tiger and bounded on top of the woman. The villain shot a laser into her face. Beast Babe waddled back in pain. She fell on her butt, where Slade was getting ready to strike. The green girl glowered, hopping to her feet and transforming into a bear once more. She sliced the approaching Slade across the chest repeatedly, roaring in rage.

Terran could hear the animal roars and lasers firing. He hated it and covered his ears. But that wasn't the only thing he hated so. He collapsed to the floor, trying to hold in his tears. "Oh, Beast Babe... what have I done? I never meant for this..."

"Then why? Why do you work for Slade?" Beast Babe asked, entering the room. He gazed up at her, his arms open for an embrace. But she turned away.

"I'm sorry BB... she said she could help me," Terran replied, bowing his head. "You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?"

Beast Babe paused. "Slade was right. You have no friends." She then ran out of the room, trying to hold in her own tears. Terran gazed after her, astounded, shaking his head.

A pair of hands landed on his shoulder, belonging to the villain. "Another day... another day..."

* * *

Robyn explored the theme park, her chest still a little wheezy. She heard sobbing noises coming from the mirror area, so that's where she headed. She saw a sobbing Beast Babe bolt out, trying not to look back at where she came from. Robyn asked her what's wrong.

"Let's go home." Beast Babe replied, avoiding eye contact.

* * *

The Tower had been completely destroyed by the time the duo came back. The Titans were never able to go after their leader, due to the amount of robots. It had taken the entire night to defeat them, and it had left them with a mess of destruction and grief. By the morning, the Titans had managed to fix the security and destroy all of the security cameras.

"Well, we won." Cybornetta sighed, observing the wrecked tower.

"Then why does it not feel like a victory?" Sunfire questioned with hints of depression.

"Maybe because it wasn't," Draven answered, narrowing his eyes. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him. He was a threat, a danger." He hadn't regained his memory of what had happened back in the collapsing cave, but he had regained his feelings of distrust.

"And what about Beast Babe?" Sunfire asked with concern.

"She will... need some time to rest," Robyn paused. "And I still need to figure out what Slade's planning."

Slade tracked down the leader of the team, with an evil smirk. The chemicals had given her control over her body. "Who ever said you couldn't have _two_ apprentices?"


	20. Betrayal

**Chapter 19- Betrayal**

 **A/N: Hello hello hello! I'm back with yet another chapter! If you like BBxTerran, then you're going to love this chapter! All aboard the romance train.. Also, big announcement: I am getting rather busy, so this story will probably be updated monthly and at the end of this season, it might go on a hiatus, it depends on how I feel. But don't sweat! Season 3 is going to be really cool. We're going to have tons more characters and adventures, so prepare ladies and gents!**

* * *

The sky showed a setting sun, touching the building ahead of it. Slayde's robots dashed in and out of the powerplant, one of them carrying a large canister. Finally, the robotic army began to leave once and for all, when they were interrupted by a birdarang. A birdarang that smashed one of the robots' heads.

"Tell Slayde the Titans have a message for her." A voice commanded, which belonged to the leader of the Titans. Behind her, Terran, perched on a boulder, chucked floating rocks at the robots, turning several to dust.

"Titans, go!" Robyn yelled, as the Titans ascended forward. However, despite being the leader, Robyn was the last to charge. As much as she wanted to help her teammates, she wanted to find Slayde first, for answers on the mystery bomb. She had cracked open the bomb, and it had given her a puzzle on a little slip of paper. It had said a poem, which was rather confusing to Robyn. _'Your time is short, there is not much you can do. Your friends rely on you, but they can live without. As useful as one is, I truly require two.'_ What did it mean? What was she talking about?

While Robyn was attempting to question a robot, Terran was soaring around in the sky, chucking boulders at every robot in sight. While he was busy harassing one robot, a few of them jumped on his boulder, forcing him to the ground. Because of the amount of bots, he was unable to take them all down. Suddenly, a green gorilla came to his rescue, smashing her fists into the robots, sending them flying. She picked up Terran protectively in her arms, growling at any robots stupid enough to approach. Soon, the robots scattered, nevertheless the gorilla did not put down the boy.

"Uh, Beast Babe," Terran laughed. "You can put me down now." The girl blushed, turning into a human and placed the boy down. He brushed the dust off his shorts and the duo chuckled together. They soon separated when more robots came their direction.

Meanwhile, while the teens were battling off the robots, a person behind a screen was taking pictures of them. They took a picture of Sunfire kicking a robot, Draven using his powers, Beast Babe smacking one as a monkey, Cybornetta using her cannon and finally, Robyn using her staff, which was largest image on screen. The person, Slayde, grinned.

"Tonight, the Titans shall be annihilated. Forever." The woman's narrowed eye was set on the teen in red, who was clutching the bomb in her left palm. A smaller figure in the background gave an agreeing nod.

* * *

A pizza slice spun around the grouped Titans. After a few suspenseful moments, it pointed directly towards Terran; the Titans cheered.

"The last pizza slice goes to Terran!" Cybornetta cried, handing the slimy pizza to Terran as if he had just won the world cup. He smiled awkwardly, holding up the pizza.

"Whoo hoo! Go you, T!" Beast Babe cried.

"Congratulations." Draven remarked dryly.

Cybornetta stood behind Terran, patting his shoulder. "Just a rookie and you're already an MVP holding the coveted Four-Cheese Trophy. Terran, the world wants to know, how does it feel?"

Terran smiled. "Good, and kind of greasy." The Titans surrounded him, all giving him fist bumps, hugs or high-fives. Beast Babe turned into a puppy and licked his cheek with her slobbery tongue. "Oh, BB, stop!" He laughed.

"Great job tonight, Terran. We're glad to have you on the team." Robyn said, glancing up at him.

"And we are most delighted to call you our friend!" Sunfire added, squealing with excitement. Terran beamed down at them gratefully.

"What they said." Draven continued.

Terran climbed off the pile. "Thanks guys for everything.. but it's not a big deal. I'm just doing my job, y'know?"

"It's a big deal to us. Good friends don't come along everyday, y'know." Beast Babe commented, and the two grinned at each other again.

"Lockdown initiating," Cybornetta called, pressing her hand on the security systems. "Nighty night, everyone."

"Good night." Robyn bidded farewell, before disappearing into the hallway, though her voice sounded slightly unsure. Sunfire followed her, after a cheerful goodnight to his friends. An annoyed Draven avoided his 'goodbye hug'. Beast Babe and Terran were the last ones to leave.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Beast Babe gave a salute to Terran, before replicating what Robyn and the others had done.

"Yeah.. See you tomorrow." Terran replied, albeit his voice was preoccupied. He headed into the hallways, taking his time. He ruffled his fringe, covering one of his vibrant blue eyes. He sighed, facing Robyn's bedroom door, feeling unusually shy. But this wasn't just a goodnight. He paused, inhaling deeply, before preparing to bang his knuckle on the metal door.

"Terran?" A voice interrupted him. It wasn't Robyn. He turned around and saw Beast Babe, with an apprehensive beam. "Whatcha doing?"

"Uh," Terran paused. "I need to ask Robyn something about.. Um.. my computer! It isn't working properly."

Beast Babe raised an eyebrow. "If there's something wrong with your computer, the best person to ask is Cybornetta. She's the techno whiz."

"Um.. Nevermind that then," Terran quickly breathed out. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh.." Beast Babe's cheeks tainted. "Well.. I.. came to see you," She quickly shoved a harshly wrapped parcel into the boy's hands, her hands covered in sticky glue. "Went a little crazy with the glue gun." Terran opened the package, revealing a shiny, silver heart box. He opened the lid, which showed a reflection of himself. His eye flashed in the mirror, as he shut the box.

"Beast Babe! It's beautiful!" He admired the box and how it glimmered in the tower's electric light.

"And you'll be saying that about the date I'm about to take you on. If you want.." Beast Babe laughed apprehensively. Terran scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Beast Babe.. But I can't. I'm.. busy.." He sighed, hanging his head. He backed away to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him, though his eye was briefly set on Robyn's door.

"Um.. Maybe some other time?" Beast Babe called. Her eyes dropped and she mentally scolded herself for being such an 'idiot'. Now in her room, she glared at herself, continuing her self abuse and imagining different ways of how she could've asked Terran. "I could've begged on my knees or acted like a hottie. Maybe then.. Maybe then he would've.."

"Maybe then he would've decided to come with you," A voice interrupted Beast Babe. She turned and saw Terran, standing on a boulder, outside her messy bedroom. "Ready to go?"

"Terran?" Beast Babe asked, her eyes widening. "I thought you were busy!"

Terran took a deep breath. "Well, out of all the things I could've done tonight, I wanted to spend it with you," He held out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Beast Babe grabbed it. "More than anyone I've ever met." He lifted her up onto his boulder, and they soared away into the night sky, Beast Babe discussing the latest movies. Meanwhile, Cybornetta awoke from her bedroom, rubbing her stomach hungrily.

"Oh, man. I knew I shouldn't have given up that last slice of pizza," She grumbled, exiting her room. She wondered down the corridor, straight into the kitchen and up to the fridge. She opened it, searching for a late night snack. "Oh well, nothing a late night.." Her voice stopped when she what was above her. An entire group of Slayde's robots were crowded around her, shocking her so much that she dropped the sandwich. "Oh boy.."

* * *

Back with the couple, Terran and Beast Babe had landed outside a pie restaurant. It's appearance seemed to be stripped from the 80's, made out of old wood rather than brick. Many wondrous smells were coming from the interior.

"Hungry?" Terran asked to Beast Babe. She nodded hungrily. He led her into the restaurant, where people were sitting around rickety pool tables. Terran, however was at a diner up the front, where an old man was serving food. Terran sat down on one of the spinning stools, patting the one next to him for the girl. She ran up to it and plopped down. The man stared at the teens, waiting for them to order. "Just the usual, please, Pam." Terran grinned, and the man hurried off.

"So, I'm guessing you've been here before." Beast Babe spoke, observing the diner.

"I've been to a lot of places," He replied, fiddling with his spoon. "I was quite the traveller before I became a Titan."

"Where's the coolest place you've been to?" Beast Babe asked.

Terran gazed harder at the spoon. "Titans' Tower, I guess. But y'know, if you're nice enough to me, I'll give you the tour." Then Pam returned, placing two serves of a delicious apple pie and cream in front of the teens. Beast Babe dipped in her spoon into the apple pie, then nervously placed it into her mouth. She grinned at the luxurious taste.

"This.. is the best apple pie I've ever tasted.." She groaned, in pure joy. Terran laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. This is the best place for apple. There's another place for cherry down the.." He stopped talking and gasped when he saw Slayde's reflection in the mirror of the diner. He gulped shakily, his eyes widening. "Uh.. We need to go."

"But.. Pie!" Beast Babe cried dramatically. Terran ignored her and took her by the wrist, dragging her outside. Neither of them noticed the girl's communicator fall out of her pocket. Neither of them heard it buzzing noisily, the girl on the other side shouting Beast Babe's name.

"She won't pick up!" Robyn grumbled. Draven emerged from the hallway, dodging a robot.

"And Terran's not in his room." He added. Suddenly another horde of robots came towards him, shooting red hot lasers. The Titans dodged for cover, behind a fallen piece of roof.

"We can't take all of them!" Cybornetta whisper-shouted to Robyn. The Girl Wonder paused, thinking, before biting her lip.

"Maybe not.. But we can try," She replied, getting out her staff. "Titans, GO!" The Titans lept over the fallen roof, getting their weapons and powers out. The robots immediately shot more lasers at them, destroying the walls and windows of the building. The Titans were split into different groups, due to the amount of robots attacking them. Some of them were daring enough to enter the goth boy's room. He scowled.

"That's my room," He hissed, using his powers to create walls to smash the robots. "No one goes in my room." Because of the floor being ripped off, Cybornetta and another gang of robots slipped down to the level below, into the gym. Cybornetta landed on a pile of weights, where the robots surrounded her.

"I don't know how you guys got in, but I know how you're getting out!" She yelled angrily, leaping to her feet. She turned her cannon on, blasting out hot blue energy onto the robots. She grinned as she managed to take more out, although more did continue to arrive.

* * *

Robyn, meanwhile, was back at the top, furiously hitting robots with her staff. She was doing better than average, whacking the robots and taking them down. But suddenly, they started doing something strange. They were gathering in a large circle, waddling around, like a group of penguins. Robyn headed to investigate this curious behaviour, when suddenly the robots leaped over her, forcing her down to the ground. Before she could protest, they wrapped her body in a layer of thick rope and metal, covering her vision and world completely.

"ROBYN!" Sunfire cried, dashing over to help her. But it was too late. The robots had already left, carrying the struggling girl with them.

Robyn was strapped onto an operating table, her arms and legs cuffed by silver bands. The rope on her eyes was removed, albeit this did nothing because the room was dark. Then, a light switch was flicked on, almost blinding Robyn from the sudden impact. Someone was walking towards her.

"Well, my dear, it seems that Terran didn't bring you here." A voice hissed, belonging to none other than Slayde.

Robyn shook her head. "What do you mean _'Terran didn't bring you here'_?!"

"Ah, he didn't tell you? Shame on him," Slayde paused, observing Robyn's curious expression. "Have you not figured out the puzzle yet?"

Robyn scowled. "Slayde, you know I will never help you, no matter _what_ you do!"

Slayde smirked. "Robyn, did you really think that I would just casually ask you? Regardless, you don't even know half of my plans. I will tell you that they do involve you.. And your new little member."

"Tell me them!" Robyn demanded, struggling at the clasps.

Slayde chuckled. "Now that would ruin the surprise. But don't worry child, it won't be much longer. I just need to find my lovely little _apprentice_.."

* * *

Terran and Beast Babe were riding on a super speedy roller coaster; the little carriage racing along the tracks. Beast Babe screamed as it went downwards, her hair blowing back in the wind. Terran laughed, gripping tightly onto the bar.

They soon got off, and the duo sat down on a little, innocent park bench. Terran sat straight up, his eyes preoccupied, while Beast Babe slumped back, chilling out. She noticed his unsurety, as his eyes scanned the park.

"I've been here so many times. It's the closest thing I've had for a home.." He gazed into her eyes. "Apart from Titans Tower." His voice sounded drifting, and his head was cocked to the opposite direction.

"T? Is everything okay?" Beast Babe asked, giving him a look of concern. "Look, I just want to know if you're having fun. With me-" She was interrupted by an embrace of the boy's thin arms.

"BB, don't talk like that. You're my definition of fun!" He laughed, as she blushed. He gently took her hand and helped her up. "Come on, let's go on some rides."

The two spent the next hour riding and playing various rides and games. They first enjoyed an exciting but violent game of dodgem cars, where Beast Babe was knocked many times. However, they both fell over laughing when it was finished. The next ride was the centrifuge, where Beast Babe was so dizzy she almost passed out. Terran just raised his fist in triumph, until the ride suddenly turned around, and it was his turn to get sick.

"Ugh.." Terran groaned, green as Beast Babe, once they got outside.

"Okay," Beast Babe laughed. "Ready for this? So I farted on an elevator once. It was wrong on so many levels."

Terran snorted; Beast Babe chuckled along with him and they both fell to the floor laughing again. This was followed by a visit to the photo both. The first picture showed them flexing their muscles, trying to look masculine. Followed by this was a picture where Beast Babe was dabbing and Terran did a whip. Third was an image where Beast Babe's head was right in front of the camera, while Terran was dancing in the background. Fourth showed them wearing sunglasses, leaning against each other's backs. The fifth image was a little green puppy cradled in the boy's arms.

Number 6 was Beast Babe pretending to be Frankenstein and Terran shielding. Number 7 involved him performing an uppercut on the girl, accidentally kicking her away. The following picture was Terran supporting an injured girl. Number 9; Terran made a peace sign, while Beast Babe slumped in the background. The final image, the duo were screaming dementedly at the camera.

After this, they went on 'The Graveyard of Horrors' which was filled with jumpscares that horrified the green girl again and again. Terran just laughed. She seemed rather traumatized after the ride, so Terran let her rest on his shoulder, trying to hide his blush.

Then they headed over to a ball game, where Terran chucked a baseball at a pile of cans. He unfortunately missed. Beast Babe gave him a condescending smile as she chucked her own ball at the cans, knocking them out in one go. Terran had his second go, which proved no better than the first. Beast Babe, keeping the snobbish grin aimed flawlessly at the pile, winning. Terran cheered vigorously and gave Beast Babe an unexpected hug, which made her blush madly. **[A/N: So much romance.. Save me..]**

The last event they went on was the Ferris Wheel, or The Big Wheel. They climbed aboard, still holding arms and keeping their big grins. The Ferris Wheel rotated upwards, bringing to them to the beautiful night sky. The Ferris Wheel itself was just as lit up as the sky, decorated with many electric lights and other oddities. Beast Babe and Terran were sitting in the red, metal carriage, smiling at each other.

"It's such a gorgeous night, isn't? Bet you don't regret coming out here." Beast Babe commented, after a few moments of silence. Terran's smile shrunk, and any remaining joy in his blue eyes disappeared.

"Beast Babe.. If you knew.. I don't know, something bad.. About me.. Would you still be my friend?" He asked, with a tinge of desperation.

"Of course, T." Beast Babe replied, a bit wary.

Terran paused. "And you'd still be my friend, no matter how bad it is?"

"No matter what." Beast Babe promised, as she moved towards him. The two leaned in to kiss, when a threatening voice boomed behind them.

"Hello, Terran. Remember me?" Slayde hissed, coming out of the darkness. **[A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH SLAYDE FOR SAVING ME FROM THE ROMANCE! This isn't sarcasm, by the way.]**

Beast Babe and Terran gasped, before Slayde shoved the former out the door, where she fell down.

"BEAST BABE!" Terran cried, gazing down where she had fallen.

"Terran," Slayde spoke again. "Why didn't you get Robyn? You know I have plans for you two."

"I.. I.." Terran blubbered, when he was interrupted by a hawk's screech. A green hawk flew up, her talons out, flying onto the villain's face. She turned into a gorilla and forced her bulky hands around the baddie's throat. Slayde kicked her off, where she flew into the window, smashing it. Terran used his power to grab a boulder for him to fly around on, as he exited the carriage.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Slayde commanded, leaping onto carriage's roof. A vibrant green tiger shoved her down onto her back, baring her teeth. The tiger transformed back into a human, scowling with rage.

"Leave him ALONE!" She demanded. Slayde kicked her in the chest, where she was launched into the air. Quickly transforming into a hummingbird, she docked back onto the carriage. "Terran! Run!"

"No, stay where you are!" Slayde ordered. Beast Babe growled.

"What do you want with him?" She hissed, glowering. Slayde narrowed her eye.

"You mean he didn't tell you? I thought you two were friends," She spoke calmly, though her voice was made to mock. She swung her legs under the shapeshifter, followed by throwing her off the edge. Beast Babe landed on the carriage beneath them and transformed into a tiger once again. As it rose up, she hopped back to Slayde's carriage, where the villain brought out her fighting tool. As Beast Babe swiped her paw, Slayde narrowed her eye. "And it's not just Terran."

"NO, IT IS NOT _JUST_ TERRAN!" Somebody screamed. An all-too familiar birdarang separated the adversaries, flopping them onto their backs.

"Robyn..?" Beast Babe breathed, her eyes fluttering.

"Beast Babe! Terran! Run! I'll stop Slayde!" Robyn ordered. Terran flew over to the green girl with his boulder, helping her on board. The duo flew away into the night sky before another word could be said. The long-known enemies faced each other, Robyn scowling.

"Now now Robyn, this isn't your show." Slayde hissed, as the wheel kept descending. **[A/N: Uh, it kind of is..]**

"What are you planning?" Robyn scowled, getting out her staff.

"You're very close to finding out, my dear. Very close. But I'm afraid you still have to wait a little longer," Slayde replied. Robyn lowered her brow and charged for the wicked woman, whom dodged the attack. The woman turned around, holding up her hand at the younger girl. "I see that I am running out of time. We shall have to meet again a little later." Slayde threw a smoke bomb over herself, covering her body, Robyn coughing madly. She inhaled angrily, not noticing the particular chemicals inside the bomb. For now, she needed to find the others.

* * *

Terran led himself and Beast Babe into the mirror building. Everywhere the duo stared there were mirrors, reflecting their every moves. They were panting when they arrived at the middle of the mirror maze, chests heaving.

"I lost my communicator!" Beast Babe breathed, holding out her hand. "Give me yours!"

"I don't have it." Terran replied, bowing his head.

"Then we've gotta get back to the tower and-"

"Beast Babe, I can't." Terran interrupted her, as he heard the crescendo of approaching footsteps.

Beast Babe raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you?"

There was an echoing, wicked voice. "Because he's not your friend. He's my apprentice. One of them." Slayde's face appeared in the mirrors around them, her one eye narrowed. Beast Babe's eyes widened in pure horror, and she almost seemed to hyperventilate. She gazed at Terran, who hung his head.

"Terran? Terran!" She cried, stepping backwards. Then her eyebrow raised. 'One of them'? Who was the other one? But for right now, she was concerned about her friend.

"The boy you knew was a fantasy. An illusion. In reality, he belongs to me." Slayde continued, glaring down from the mirrors.

"No.. No.." Beast Babe sat down, prone to crying.

Slayde went on. "I found him. I trained him to control his impressive powers. And I sent him to destroy your little team from the inside-"

"NO!" Beast Babe screamed, bolting forward. She bashed her fist into Slayde's face, the mirror exploding into glass shards. She panted, almost collapsing once more. " _LIAR_!"

"Beast Babe.. it's the truth." Terran confirmed reluctantly.

Slayde's eye narrowed as she hopped from mirror to mirror. "Tonight his orders were to strike. But I guess he took pity on you. However, despite this minor error in judgement, he was at least nice enough to deactivate the security at Titans' Tower. You're friends are being annihilated as we speak." Beast Babe, trying to ignore these words, let out her anger by destroying the rest of the mirrors, before the floor was covered in smashed glass. She dipped her head, panting. Terran couldn't help panting a little himself; he had never seen her so angry.

"Terran," Beast Babe breathed, glancing over at him. "Why..?"

"Because you could never give him what he needed." Slayde answered, appearing before them. Beast Babe, more furious than ever, transformed into a tiger and leapt onto the woman. She growled and scratched at her face, before Slayde flung her into one of the dinged mirrors. The villain, with a laser gun equipped, held such item over the Titan's head.

"No! I won't let you hurt my friend!" Terran growled, clenching his fists.

"Dear child, you don't have any friends." Slayde bitterly replied, before a great green bear roared, raising her claws. Terran, aghast, disappeared into another room, not wishing to see more fighting. The mirrors completely surrounded him, only reflecting his hated expression.

Back with the fighting ladies, Beast Babe roared and sent Slayde into another pile of glass. She turned into a tiger and bounded on top of the woman. The villain shot a laser into her face, where Beast Babe waddled back in pain. She fell on her butt, where Slayde was getting ready to strike. The green girl glowered, hopping to her feet and transforming into a bear once more. She sliced the approaching Slayde across the chest repeatedly, roaring in rage.

Terran could hear the animal roars and lasers firing. He hated it and covered his ears. But that wasn't the only thing he hated so. He collapsed to the floor, trying to hold in his tears. "Oh, Beast Babe.. What have I done? I never meant for this.."

"Then why? Why do you work for Slayde?" Beast Babe asked, entering the room. He gazed up at her, his arms open for an embrace. But she turned away.

"I'm sorry BB.. She said she could help me," Terran replied, bowing his head. "You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?"

Beast Babe paused. "Slayde was right. You have no friends." She then ran out off the room after that, trying to hold in her own tears. Terran gazed after her, astounded, shaking his head. A pair of hands landed on his shoulder, belonging to the villain.

"Another day.. Another day.."

* * *

Robyn explored the theme park, her chest still a little wheezy. She heard sobbing noises coming from the mirror area, so that's where she headed. She saw a sobbing Beast Babe bolt out, trying not to look back at where she came from. Robyn asked her what's wrong.

"Let's go home." Beast Babe replied, avoiding eye contact.

The Tower had been completely destroyed by the time the duo came back. The Titans were never able to go after their leader, due to the amount of robots. It had taken the entire night to defeat them, and it had left them with a mess of destruction and grief. By the morning, the Titans had managed to fix the security and destroy all of the security cameras.

"Well, we won." Cybornetta sighed, observing the wrecked tower.

"Then why does it not feel like a victory?" Sunfire questioned, with hints of depression.

"Maybe because it wasn't," Draven answered, narrowing his eyes. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him. He was a threat, a danger." He hadn't regained his memory of what had happened back in the collapsing cave, but he had regained his feelings of distrust.

"And what about Beast Babe?" Sunfire asked, with concern.

"She will.. Need some time to rest," Robyn paused. "And I still need to figure out what Slayde's planning."

Slayde tracked down the leader of the team, with an evil smirk. The chemicals had given her control over her body.

"Who ever said you couldn't have two apprentices?"

* * *

 **A/N: AH I FINISHED! Thanks so much for reading! Two apprentices, eh, Slayde? That could cause some problems. Good job, you crazy one-eyed freak. I actually got to edit this chapter! HOORAY! Right, anyway, sorry for the wait and the bad news, but lighten up, since we've got a funny chapter next time! Okay, trivia is here as usual:**

 **-This chapter has more of a focus on Robyn, unlike the other episodes.**

 **-BBxTerran.. Heh..**

 **-One of the shorter chapters, apart from the last one.**

 **-Draven and Sunfire have the least lines.. Seriously..**

 **-There are a few references to the media; look out for them.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I'll see you next time! Don't forget to R &R!**

 **~Ponystories**


	21. Fractured

A sleek black motorbike drove through a pouring rainfall. It hard two red hearts on the sides, with a lightning bolt through the middle. A woman was driving this motorcycle. She had messy, jet-black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, covering her grey skin, which is a rather unusual colour for your normal human. She had an athletic build and black lightning heart tattoos on her arm. What is her name, you ask?

"That's right! Run and hide! The street belongs to Jenny Rancid!" she cried, shooting lasers out of her blaster. Jenny Rancid was interrupted by another motorbike. She turned around, facing a certain superhero.

"End of the road, Jenny." That superhero, Robyn, growled. She revved her own red bike, her infamous R symbol all over it.

"Well, if it isn't Robyn! My favorite little girly," Jenny perfomed a wheelie. "You're too dainty to even _try_ to stop me!" She drove off on her motorcycle. Robyn gritted her teeth under her red helmet and revved after her. The superhero chased the villain through the streets, the bad guy shooting lasers back at the hero. Robyn avoided these as best as she could and chucked weapons of her own. The hooligan laughed and shot a few lasers, destroying both of Robyn's birdarangs.

She glanced wickedly back at the hero. "Aw, did big bad Jenny break the Dolly's favorite toys?"

Robyn bit her lip and raced ahead, approaching the speeding villain's bike. She equipped a griphook in her right hand and shot the hook onto Jenny's bike. Jenny let out a cry of rage, as she felt her bike get pulled closer to The Girl Wonder's. Soon, Robyn was just a few feet away from her target.

"Not today, Little Miss Dolly Face!" Jenny Rancid cackled. She suddenly sped ahead at full speed, using every ounce of gas. Robyn was tugged so hard that she flew off her motorbike, which crashed into a wall. Her body was scraped along the gritty road. She exclaimed as she was scratched and scraped. Jenny clapped her hands. "Let's have some fun!" She drove Robyn into a pile of crates. The crates crashed on top of the fallen girl, causing her to let go of the grip hook.

"YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME, DOLLY! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID LITTLE KID!" Jenny jeered as she drove away into the night. Robyn groaned as she rubbed every ache in her body, praying that she would survive, crates covering everywhere she looked.

* * *

Draven gently lifted his hand off the injured girl. She had many bruises on her body, including a cut under her nose and a cast on her arm.

"Thankfully it looks a lot worse than it is," Draven said, giving the verdict. "There wasn't too much to heal, although you'll still have those bruises and you'll need to wear that cast for a few weeks."

"Ugh! I don't believe this. How could I make such a stupid mistake?" Robyn groaned, rubbing her bruised bicep. She glared at her bruises. "I look like a smurf."

"Please, no more Robyn yelling at Robyn." Sunfire pleaded with a concerned look.

"Yeah girl, stop kicking yourself. Accidents happen." Cybornetta agreed, placing a heat-bag on Robyn's bruises.

"Not to me they don't." Robyn mumbled, glancing away from her teammates.

"Dude, I know just how to..." Beast Babe ran up to Robyn with a colourful marker. She backed away when she saw the leader's face. The leader herself grumbled and turned away from her teammates. She played with the loose pieces of fabric from the heat bag.

"Look guys, just go and take down Rancid yourselves. With all my injuries I'd probably just mess up again," Robyn sighed depressingly. "I'll be fine by my-" She suddenly stopped talking and clutched her forehead. She cried out in pain and fell on the floor, as if she was having a seizure.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Beast Babe cried, sweat-beading.

"Robyn!" Cybornetta exclaimed. Sunfire gasped loudly. Draven had a look of apprehension. Then Robyn stopped rolling around on the floor and leaned against the couch. A blob of what appeared to be her own skin had smudged on the carpet and formed a small person. She had the same uniform as Robyn, except with buck teeth, small piggy eyes and a lowercase 'R'.

"Yay!" she squealed in a high-pitched voice. "I made it! Robyn! Hi!" All of the Titans were shocked, in their own... special ways.

"Who are you?" Robyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh.. I'm you!" the little girl cried. Robyn seemed beyond disturbed.

A screen showed the two girls' DNAs being matched side by side, appearing exactly the same. Cybornetta gaped at the screen, dumbfounded.

"Little girl's right. She really _is_ you." she remarked.

"WE'RE DNA BUDDIES! YAY!" the little girl squealed, hopping up and down.

"You've got to be kidding..." Robyn grumbled, folding her arms. The teenagers watched as the little girl hopped around and caused trouble. Before long, she was zooming around on a book and half the couch had been chewed.

"The book of Azar is _not_ a toy." Draven growled, glaring at the book-rider. Sunfire giggled at the energetic little thing.

"So, what's your name?" Cybornetta asked, once the girl stopped riding the book.

"I am... Nosyarg Anaid!" the girl answered, her voice sounding like it was through a megaphone.

"Uh... welcome to the tower, Nosy... Nos... how about we just call you Laura?" Beast Babe suggested, grinning at Nosyarg. The little girl pinched her vest. The R changed to an L.

"My name is Laura now! Yay!" She her fingers around, causing mini fireworks to explode everywhere.

"We welcome you to our home, Laura." Sunfire cried, snuggling the little girl in his muscular arms. She fell onto the ground, her body like a pool of skin. This didn't last long, because once again she was teleporting all over the place, including under Cybornetta's head. The robot cringed and pulled the girl out, placing her on the floor.

"Uh... how are you able to do all of that stuff?" Cybornetta asked, observing the bumbling child. Laura raised her green-gloved finger with a little spark on top.

"Magic finger," she explained. "Bends the rules of reality," A screen appeared in front of the Titans' faces. "My dimension is here," She pointed to a little planet. "Yours is here," She pointed to a different planet. "And I bend the rules so I can watch my favorite hero Robyn beat the bad guys all the time. But then she needed my help, so I decided to pop on over. Though, I goofed up and accidentally went into a different dimension, with these people who looked just like you guys, except the girls were boys and the boys were girls."

"What?!" Beast Babe questioned, raising an eyebrow. Draven looked awkward.

Laura shrugged. "Anyway, I got out of that place and came here, except I goofed up and ended up inside your noggin," she said, pointing at Robyn. "Oops."

"Yeah. _Oops_." Robyn snorted with a grumpy expression.

"Am I the only one curious about 'the girls were boys and the boys were girls' dimension?" Beast Babe asked. Suddenly, the whole tower flashed crimson, along with the all-familiar alarm.

"Just go." Robyn answered her teams' curious expressions. The quad rushed out the door, leaving just Robyn and Laura. The older girl grumbled and let her head sink into her couch.

"You don't look very happy, Robyn." Laura said, observing the larger girl. Robyn just played with the fabric on her cast. Laura grinned. "I know just how to cheer you up!" She waved her finger and Robyn's entire outfit become a frilly, white wedding dress. Something a girl would wear on her wedding day. Robyn didn't change her mood at all and flicked on the TV. "Hm..." Laura turned Robyn's couch into a fluffy cloud, with rainbows spurting out the side, as well as Robyn's clothing returning to normal. Robyn just kept gazing at the man fishing on TV. "Come on, Robyn. Something's gotta make you smile."

"How about you just leave me alone?" Robyn answered, pressing buttons on the remote. That wasn't the answer Laura wanted.

"Come on, Robyn..." she pleaded. Then her eyes lit up. "Ooh! I've got the best idea!" She clicked her magic fingers, and suddenly the whole world disappeared in a puff of smoke. White was everywhere. Robyn gasped.

"Laura? What are you-" But she was interrupted by another puff of smoke. Suddenly, everywhere the duo looked was a fiery wasteland, with hot pools of lava.

"Whoops. Made another mistake! I was supposed to take us to the candy dimension!" Laura laughed, as a crater exploded in a fiery mess. Ashes poured from the smoky sky, covering in the already-black ground in a thick tar.

"Uh... Can we get out of here?" Robyn asked apprehensively, while hugging her injured arm close to her chest.

"Okey dokey!" Laura said cheerfully, waving her magic finger. Suddenly, a great red dragon flew straight towards them, baring its fangs. Laura screamed like a 4 year old. "I'll deal with it!" She made a stone hammer appear out of thin air. It banged the ferocious beast on the head, making it roar with rage. It become extremely angry, and shot out a bolt of fire at the small girl. "Oops..."

"Yep. _Oops_." Robyn groaned. The dragon roared and charged right for her, baring its sharp fangs and claws.

"Don't worry Robyn! I'll save you!" Laura cried, waving her finger. However, she accidentally knocked Robyn straight into the dragon's face. It glared at the girl on its snout and launched her into a volcanic crater. Robyn moaned as she felt more horrid pain strike her body, blood running down her cheek like tears, her head pounding against the crater. She felt awfully sick and weak, like nothing mattered anymore. Like it was all over for her. A mistake. She flopped down on the tar-covered floor. Laura gasped and appeared in front of her. She waved her finger one more time, and the duo disappeared, reappearing back in the Titans' living room. Robyn laid down on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Laura desperately asked. Robyn, with her head on the arm rest, glared back at Laura.

"Do I look alright to you?" she growled, not caring how angry she sounded.

Laura said, "Maybe I can-"

"NO!" Robyn screamed, kicking Laura away from her. The small girl was flopped onto the floor and landed on her magic finger. It broke like a twig with a sickening crack. Suddenly, a white patch of magic opened up on the floor. Cracks made their way up the wall, white as white. Then the whole world began to change.

* * *

One minute, the quad were chasing after Jenny Rancid. The next they were surrounded by a world of fire.

"Are we in hell?" Cybornetta questioned, gazing at her new surroundings. The whole city had been redecorated just like the dimension Robyn and Laura had previously been in. Fire was everywhere and ashes covered each and every building. Smoke seemed to cover the once-blue sky. Draven seemed rather disturbed.

Suddenly, from the smoky sky, two girls fell down. They landed on an unfortunate Beast Babe, who muttered something under her breath.

"Robyn! Are you the okay?" Sunfire asked once Robyn and Laura got to their feet. The other Titans gaped at Robyn's new faults and injuries. From her slightly burnt vest to the big red scratch under her eye.

"I'm fine, just made another stupid mistake," she answered briskly, clutching her injured arm. "For now, we need to fix this." She gestured around at the hell of a wasteland. People were screaming in pure horror, trying to avoid the blazing fires.

"Do any of y'all know how to fix this?" Cybornetta questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, sort of," Laura answered. "Robyn and I... broke reality together."

"Broke reality together..." Robyn grumbled, forcing her temper down. "Laura, fix this. You got us out of that dimension before."

Laura chuckled nervously. "I can't… Magic finger's broken..." She wagged her wobbly finger, biting her lip. A white bandage suddenly appeared on her finger, matching Robyn's cast. "Robyn look! We're DNA _and_ cast buddies! YAY!"

"Yay..." Robyn groaned sarcastically.

"Uh.. Guys!" Beast Babe cried, pointing upwards. A very familiar and recent red dragon was making its way towards them. The Titans gazed at it with consternation.

The fearsome red dragon chased the team through the hell-like city. It snapped at their heels, sending fear through the air. A chase scene was held, while at the same time trying to avoid the random lava pools. The team took shelter inside a burnt black building, fire right outside the melted windows. An explosion ripped open the building. Laura let out a high-pitched scream. The dragon chased the Titans out of the building, where they ran along the barren wasteland.

The Titans arrived at the city's edge, where the water had turned to steaming lava. It was everywhere, surrounding the barren burnt beach. The island was where the tower was. A white light was on top of the Titans' tower, pouring into the sky. The source of the chaos.

"How are we going to get there with all of this lava?" Beast Babe cried, pointing at the red lava. It was like a deep red ocean with occasional fire spurting out. It was too hot even for smoke.

"Don't forget to mention Dragon-face." Cybornetta added, cocking her head at the red dragon flying in the sky. It had lost sight of the team when they started running at full speed, though it was still prone to spot them.

"We've got to stop this! Draven, make a platform for us, please." Robyn instructed, eyeing the tower. The goth boy did such thing. The team floated over to the tower on a magic platform. Beast Babe peered apprehensively over the platform's edge at the steaming lava. Laura seemed just as nervous.

* * *

The Titans arrived on the tower's now-smoky black beach. The tower was the only thing that hadn't been affected by the fiery wasteland. The usually bland glass windows stuck out like diamonds in the garbage. The teenagers flew up to the roof where the great white streak was poking out. It had created a storm in the clouds, which formed the hell-like dimension on the land.

"Dude... I could stare at that for hours..." Beast Babe gaped, her eyes full of awe.

"We need to stop it," Robyn instructed, cradling her arm. "Titans, GO!"

"Not before _I_ come in!" somebody called. A very familiar person suddenly appeared on the Titans' roof, evilness in her eyes.

"Jenny Rancid!" Robyn cried. Everyone stared at the villain with shock.

Jenny chuckled. "That's right, Dolly! And you'll _never_ stop me!" Before anyone could say anything, she hopped into the white gash, the white becoming red. The storm in the sky grew bigger. Thunder clapped within it. Suddenly the lava land transformed. It became more like a nightmare city. The buildings were as black as tar. The sky had become a giant red storm. Everywhere in the city was a dark mess, as if a goth had redesigned the town.

"Well, at least the fire's gone..." Cybornetta said, faintly grinning at the new city.

"Cool," Draven remarked, eyeing the city. "Uh... I mean, oops..." A roar of an engine boomed above their heads. A motorbike crashed in front of the teams, with a wicked rider. Her black, messy hair was thicker and messier than before. Scars were under her eyes and across her body. Her clothes were slightly tattered.

"Dolly. Ready for me to undo your stitches? And take your city? And your everything?" Jenny Rancid growled, shoving her fist into her palm. She placed her fists on her gas, and her motorbike zoomed away into the city. Four of the Titans furiously charged after her, disappearing into the smoky distance.

The motorbike rider's bike zoomed across the ocean, the four Titans chasing after her. Using her blaster, the motorbiker shot a laser at Cybornetta, who was being carried by Sunfire. The blast knocked them both down. Beast Babe was next, approaching the rider as a pterodactyl. She growled and shot a load of spit at her face; Beast Babe angrily (and disgustedly) cursed at it. Draven glared and clenched his fists, standing in the way of the bike.

"You want dark? I'll give you dark!" he hissed, his hands lighting up with dark magic. He blasted it at the villain, while she pushed back on her bike. Eventually, it was too much for him to handle; he was thrown into the water with a scowl.

* * *

Robyn slumped down onto the roof, briefly gazing at the view. She bit her lip, feeling depression sit in her chest. Laura floated next to her with a big grin.

"Hey Robyn! Are you ready to take down the bad guy? You and I?" Laura asked, hopping around.

Robyn clenched her fists. She suddenly felt her temper prick her all over again, remembering what had happened that day. All the mistakes she had made. All the mistakes Laura had made. She was sick of mistakes. _Sick of them._

"No," Robyn hissed. "I am not ready to take down the bad guy!" She suddenly felt like her temper exploded. No more mistakes. She leaned over the smaller girl, who shivered. "I'M NOT READY FOR ANYMORE MISTAKES OR INJURIES! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SHOW UP TO CAUSE MORE?!/ UGH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Robyn screamed, a vein pulsing in her temple. Laura appeared shaken up, her little buck teeth clattering.

"I... I..." she blubbered, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Robyn sighed and slumped back down.

"Sorry Laura," she began. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's not your fault. You make mistakes but you keep trying. You're so much braver than you think... I guess that's getting to me. You were only trying to help me, after all. I'm just being stupid."

A small hand touched Robyn's shoulder. "You know what, Robyn? The only reason you become my hero is because you always try. No matter what hits you, you always get back up. You're brave too." Robyn glanced back at Laura. A smile couldn't help but form on her face. Laura grinned too.

* * *

"HA HA HA!" Jenny cackled as she flew over the nightmare city. She grinned down at all the black buildings and blood-red sky. With her blaster in hand, she shot hot red lasers throughout the town, demolishing everything in sight. Suddenly, a blast hit her motorcycle. She flipped around. It was Robyn and Laura, riding on the R-cycle./p

"Laura fixed the bike!" Laura cheered, hopping up and down.

Jenny grimaced, her face going crimson. "YEAH! And it's the stupidest thing I've ever seen!"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Robyn asked, the corner of her mouth twitching. The villain's eyes were suddenly full of fury. She charged towards the heroes. She became more enraged when she watched them slack by pretending to sleep and playing Rock-Paper-Scissors. Robyn whirred her bike upwards once Jenny came close enough. The villain skidded in mid-air, then charged at the heroes.

Robyn descended her bike to Jenny's level. Laura changed her outfit to that of a bull rider's, waving her little red cape. Jenny gritted her teeth and charged for the duo again. She missed, causing Laura to laugh ecstatically. So instead she started shooting hot red lasers. Laura screamed as Robyn drove around, avoiding the many lasers. The larger female hero chucked a boomerang right at the crazed biker's head. She dodged.

"Ha! You missed!" Jenny jeered with a smirk. Suddenly, the birdarang returned like a boomerang and sliced her blaster in half. "Huh?" The destroyed blaster fell miles below. Yearning for revenge, Jenny crashed right into the R-Cycle, forcing it to descend. She then chased after it, weaving in and out of buildings. Laura screamed as Robyn suddenly flew directly upwards, then back to the original height. Jenny joined her side, her hand clenched to a red fist, preparing to meet Robyn's cheek. Before she could do so, Laura reached out her magic finger and flowers grew out of the bad girl's hair.

Jenny pulled a hand through the bloom, wiping the flowers out. Suddenly, Robyn's boot's sole was smashed right into her jaw. Jenny spiraled down. Though she supposedly disappeared, Robyn and Laura searched for her. Suddenly she materialized in front of them with a scowl full of hate, her bike leaving behind a trail of flames.

"You can't beat me! You're just a stupid little kid!" Jenny screamed, her throttle wide open. Robyn grimaced and launched her gripping hook on an elevated railroad track. Just as Jenny passed under it, a steel-toed boot made contact with her jaw. As well as a blast of magic from a little girl. Jenny screamed as she plummeted down to the Earth, landing in an explosion of pavement. Robyn and Laura, now on the R-Cycle hovered over the fallen thug. She glanced back up them, stripped of her powers.

"So, Jenny, how does it feel to have your butt kicked by a stupid little kid?" Robyn asked. Jenny gazed at them incredulously before flopping on the ground.

Suddenly, before Laura could set everything right, the red dragon returned, this time coming back to eat them.

"AHH!" Laura screamed, eyeing the fearsome beast.

"Quick! Change it back to normal!" Robyn cried, sweat-beading. The dragon smashed its sharp claws through the bike, separating Robyn and Laura. Quickly, the little girl filled her magic finger with all the power she had. A green-gloved gigantic hand raised from the ground. The dragon charged at it. However, the hand's finger let out a brilliant spark before the dragon could do so.

* * *

The world reset, returning to normal. The nightmarish part had vanished; the sky was blue once more. The Teen Titans were on their roof, gazing over their city.

"Man, I have never been so glad to see home!" Cybornetta cried, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah... Can we change it back?" Draven asked, with a subtle raised eyebrow.

"Dudes! My voice has gone backwards!" Beast Babe cried in backwards talk. "What the heck?"

"Uh... that'll come off... sometime..." Laura chuckled, dancing around on the floor. "Hey Robyn! Why don't I try to fix your arm?"

"Sure. Even though you could mess up." Robyn answered, kneeling down to Laura's level. The little girl squealed with joy and pointed her glowing finger at the larger girl's arm. Robyn's arm was suddenly fixed, and she got to her feet. "Laura! You did it..." She trailed off, gazing at what the world had become. Now everywhere she looked was candy.

"Well, at least you got to see the candy dimension this time!" Laura chuckled from overhead.


	22. Aftershock Part 1

All around them were glowing glass windows and pure darkness. A woman was gently pacing around, her one eye visible in the dim light.

"You have had doubts in the past. Made mistakes," she said, towering over the smaller male. He was wearing cloth wrappings which were under steel coverings. A metal ear-piece was in his left ear. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed. The woman approached him. "But all that is behind you now, isn't it?"

He lifted his face. "Yes." he replied.

Slade stepped forward. "You belong to me now, don't you?"

"I do." Terran answered. Slade was now behind him, peering down.

"From this day forward, you will serve me and me only?" she asked. He turned around slightly, gazing at her one eye.

"I will." Terran held up his steel-covered hands.

"Will you obey my every command?" Slade asked, stepping in front of him.

"I will." Terran replied. Slade grabbed one of his raised hands and placed a disc with an 'S' on it.

"And you, Robyn?" she asked, turning around. A girl in the darkness with barely glowing red eyes walked into the room. An 'S' symbol was on her chest, as well as similar metal clothing to Terran.

"Of course, Master." she replied, nodding. Slayde, if she had lips, would've smiled. She turned back to the male apprentice.

"And will you both fight by my side forever?" she asked, suddenly facing them both.

"We will." They replied at the same time. Slayde peered down at Terran, who grinned back.

"And will you, Terran, destroy the Teen Titans? Robyn will be needed later…" she said. Terran's grin grew wider.

"I thought you'd never ask." he smiled, surrounding himself in the darkness.

* * *

The Titans' Tower was in havoc.

"She's gone! Totally gone, dudes!" a young girl cried, franicking around the tower.

"I can't track her!" another girl exclaimed. She was typing on many different computers, sending signals to quite literally every location.

"Oh! Where has she gone?" cried a male voice. The owner of such voice was acting rather stressed.

"We'll have to search the city." a goth boy suggested, entering the room. Suddenly, as quick as a flash, the tower beamed a bright red, along with the noisy emergency alarm.

"What's that?!" Beast Babe cried stupidly, as if it was the first time she heard the alarm. Draven would have given her a 'seriously?' look if Robyn wasn't missing. Cybornetta continued typing things on her computer.

"It's an unidentified attack," she explained as a track appeared on screen. "Somewhere on the roads."

"We must find Robyn first!" Sunfire cried, not interested in the mission. Cybornetta, though reluctant, shook her head.

"We've gotta save the city. Besides, there is a chance that this could be Robyn-related," she answered, earning some disappointment from the alien. She sighed. "Titans, go!"

* * *

Everyone was too finicky to talk on the drive to the crime scene. They were all worrying about one thing: Robyn. Their leader had mysteriously vanished, presumably during the night. There was no sign of her leaving, or even a trace behind - but she was indeed gone.

Finally Sunfire decided to speak as the car came to an intersection. "Do you believe that friend Robyn will be at the scene of the crime?"

"We're not sure, Sun. We don't even know what villain's gonna be there." Cybornetta answered with a sigh. She pushed the accelerator, firmly gripping the steering wheel. Then suddenly, before anyone could blink, a giant boulder suddenly hit the car, toppling it onto its side. The passengers inside fell over in pain. Sunfire blasted the side door open with a sunbolt, freeing the team.

"My car!" Cybornetta squeaked once the Titans were out. "Who?"

"Me," somebody hissed. The earth began to rumble. An all-familiar boy was standing there with an evil grin. A lock of hair covered his eye. His hands began to glow a faint yellow. "Long time, no see, guys."

"Terran?!" Everyone gasped, gaping at the boy.

"Okay, firstly, Robyn's gone... now WE SEE TERRAN?!" Beast Babe screamed, running her fingers through her green hair.

"Glad you noticed," Terran smirked, placing his fists together. "You were probably called out here by your little alarms, weren't you?" The Titans continued to gaze at him. Terran let out a hearty laugh. "Are you going to keep staring at me like that? I'm not saying stop; it's actually pretty funny. Anyway, now that you're here, it's time for the show." He clapped his fists together and rose up on a rock platform. Rocks soared down from the sky towards the Titans. They quickly leaped out of the way. The rocks destroyed the car. Cybornetta wasn't pleased.

Terran zoomed around on his rock platform, prepping his next attack. Beast Babe, as a crow, flew up to his platform and docked.

"Terran! We're your friends! What are you doing?" she pleaded. Terran glared down at her.

"I don't have any friends, remember?" he replied, shoving her off. She fell onto the hard road, banging her head. Reluctantly, Draven shot a bolt at the platform, causing it to break. Terran fell onto the ground with a crash.

"If you don't stop now, I'll use my canon!" Cybornetta threatened, bringing out her cannon over the boy. Terran blinked his eyes and rubbed his head, gazing at the Titan above him. He got to his feet, giving her an expressionless stare. Cybornetta raised an eyebrow, lowering her cannon. "Terran?"

Suddenly, Terran's eyes let out a bright yellow light; he blasted Cybornetta high into the air using a tiny volcanic eruption.

"So, then I said, the ceiling's coming down!" A co-worker laughed in an office building. Suddenly, the roof quite literally came down, Cybornetta along with it. It was quite an awkward moment.

Meanwhile, Terran was raising gigantic mud fists, preparing to launch them at the team members. Before he could do so, a sunbolt smashed him in the back, sending him flying head-over-heels. He landed on his stomach, his face shoved against the road. Sunfire gasped with sympathy and flew by his side.

"Terran!" he gasped with horror. Terran suddenly got up with a mischievous grin.

"You were always easy to fool." he hissed wickedly, blasting Sunfire backwards while leaping to his feet. Then, as quick as a flash, Draven was behind him, his hands lit up. Terran whipped around and raised his brow.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Draven cried, gritting his teeth.

"Don't make me laugh!" Terran replied, shoving rocks into his face. Draven groaned and deflected them, just as Cybornetta popped out of the office building (holding a coffee in a paper cup). Beast Babe and Sunfire made their way over to the others. They stood as a quad.

"Where's Robyn?" Cybornetta calmly asked the villain. He peered down from a rock.

"Oh, her?" he chuckled, grinning. "She's perfectly fine. Her location? I can't tell you that. But lemme say you may or may not be seeing her again soon," He clenched his fists. "For now, you'll have to deal with me."

"Terran, please, no!" Beast Babe pleaded, tears almost in her eyes. "We're your friends!"

"I think you meant, Terran, please, yes!" Terran yelled back, landing on the floor. "And for the record, I don't have any friends!" He lifted his clenched fists, the road around him suddenly cracking. A great roar boomed throughout the city; the road split open. Rock creatures made of mud with beady yellow eyes appeared from everywhere. The Titans huddled together. Terran, meanwhile, observed his hands. "But... how did I..."

"You didn't," the ear piece in his ear buzzed. "I did," Slade, who was the source of the buzzing, said. "That suit of yours isn't just a fashion statement. It is a sophisticated neural interface that gives me direct access to your nervous system," She watched a screen projecting Terran, his hands glowing. "Your strength is my strength. Your power is my power," She reeled her fists back. "You're one of my two apprentices, and though it's only us now, we still are united!" Terran did likewise as her, slamming his fists into the road. The mud creatures roared and charged towards the heroes.

The Teen Titans used their weapons against the golems, which sadly wasn't very effective. Before Cybornetta could even fire, the mud golem smacked her away with its brown arm. Beast Babe, as a rhino, charged for the golem. However, it lifted its huge fist and smashed it down onto the teenager. She quickly transformed into an ankylosaurus, using her thick hide to defend herself.

Draven attempted to use his dark powers to suffocate the golems, but they simply smashed him with their fists, sending him into the road. Sunfire constantly blasted them with his sunbolts; they continually beat him to the ground, using their powerful fists. It was then the Titans realized they had no hope against these forsaken beasts.

"Titans, fall back!" Cybornetta ordered, cocking her head at Draven. He exploded a few windows on an office building, grabbing Terran's attention. Those few brief moments gave him enough time to teleport himself and the others away.

* * *

The Titans were back home, feeling weakened and depressed. They had lost two members of their team - one vanished, one evil. What were they going to do?

"Man..." Cybornetta groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"We should've known he would do this." Draven grumbled, his head hung.

"And we still have not found Robyn!" Sunfire cried, casually floating.

"I have a feeling Terran knows where he is," Draven said suddenly, getting to his feet. "We just need to squeeze it out of him."

"But we can't hurt him!" Beast Babe squeaked, leaping to her own feet. "He may be evil, but I know there's good in him somewhere - I know him better than anyone!"

"Terran's joined up with the dark side, BB. We can't get him back." Cybornetta replied, gazing over her hands. Beast Babe scowled.

"Did we give up on Robyn when she was Slade's apprentice? No! And right now, they both need our help!" she protested, stomping her foot.

"Beast Babe is correct! We must rescue our friends!" Sunfire agreed, flying next to the green girl. She grinned at him. Cybornetta glanced over at the two of them.

"You two have a point. But if we're going against Slade, then we'll need to prepare." she ordered, getting to her feet. She turned to Draven, whose brow was lowered.

"Fine..." he grumbled, folding his arms. A very brief smile, barely visible, appeared on his face. "For our friends."

"But where do we start?" Sunfire questioned, hovering in mid-air. Suddenly, the tower flashed a bright red, as well as the usual alarm blaring like a foghorn.

"I have a feeling that's our cue," Cybornetta replied, rushing to the computer. She brought up a bunch of screens, showing different areas being attacked. "Hm... no sign of Terran or Robyn, but we've got Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus."

"I'll take care of Overload." Draven said, holding up his hands.

"Cy and I - hey, that rhymed - will go after Plasmus!" Beast Babe cried, waving her arms.

"Then I shall do the kicking of the butt to Cinderblock!" Sunfire cheered, making a victory fist.

"Titans, go! Let's bring back our team!" Cybornetta ordered. The team split up.

* * *

Draven arrived at a large, rectangular chamber made of nothing but grey. An-all familiar, blue sparky creature floated through the air, her sparks destroying electrical pieces in her path. Using her powers, she shot broad beams of energy into the roof, capturing everything in her power. The guards, petrified, ran away. Overload was about to continue her havoc when dark powers stopped her.

"So, Overload," a voice yelled, belonging to Draven. "Think you can handle a total blackout?" Growling, Overload extended her arm; Draven deflected it using a shield. The power went right back into her face, where she somersaulted backwards. This was followed by him shooting many bolts at her; she bobbed and weaved. Suddenly, she smashed him with her fist, but he quickly flew back up again.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Draven shouted, raising his hands. A large shield appeared in front of him, which blocked out the villain and filled the room with light. The attempt did not work. It cleared quickly and Overload stormed towards the hero, cornering him. Draven scowled and used his telekinesis, the pipes in the roof suddenly being ripped. Water spilled like rain, pouring down onto Overload. She shrunk down, her energy dying, until she was nothing more than a sim card. Draven kneeled down at the card, as if he was expecting it to speak.

Suddenly, everywhere around him began to overflow with brown sludge, like there was a flood. Draven got to his feet and whirled around, peering at the rising sludge.

"What on Earth?" he questioned. Something began to come out of the sludge. It was a person. A familiar person.

"Me." It was Terran. He reeled back his fists, ready to strike.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast Babe and Cybornetta were at a laboratory. The walls were grey and metallic. There were large tubes of bubbling liquids.

"Do you think we'll find Robyn?" Beast Babe asked. Her and Cybornetta's feet pounded against the floor. "And Terran?"

"If I could say yes and be completely correct, then Slade would've been defeated when we first saw her," Cybornetta answered, with a sigh. "But we can try." The two girls continued to trot through the room, not noticing Plasmus curled up inside one of the tubes. The creature had many glowing green eyes, made out of green slime. Bubbles from the liquid surrounded her, and she roared, her maroon flesh twitching.

Suddenly, she burst out, spooking the two heroes. She roared, her maroon flesh bulging. Cybornetta and Beast Babe turned towards her, both subtly traumatized. Plasmus shot her arms forward, aiming for the heroes. They dodged. Cybornetta quickly got back up and shot a bright blue bolt out of her cannon. Plasmus roared as it hit her and extended her goop arms. The heroes leaped out of the way.

Beast Babe, as a falcon, flew right up at Plasmus, baring her talons. However, Plasmus whacked her with her mighty fist, accidentally smashing her inside one of her green patches of skin. Beast Babe shut her eyes and transformed into a t-rex, exploding the skin as if it was a pimple. She fell down from the great height, where Cybornetta reached out her arms and caught her.

Plasmus roared and faced the two girls, extending her slimy arms towards them. They scrambled out of the way. Cybornetta brought out her cannon once more. She used it like a laser, slicing down Plasmus' middle. The creature cried out in pain; her flesh melted like goop. Her green eyes exploded like volcanoes. Cybornetta gave her one more hit. Plasmus fell back, defeated.

"Yeah! Go Cy!" Beast Babe cheered, giving her friend a high-five. Then the ground began to shake, as if there was an earthquake. Beast Babe's victorious expression was replaced with a fearful one. Cybornetta shared this expression. The two girls stared around in fear.

* * *

Sunfire flew over to the minefield where Cinderblock was causing havoc. The brick creature smashed everything with her blocky fists, causing great destruction. Mine workers were running away. The dark walls of the mine exploded. Sunfire's clenched fists became bright green; he chucked sunbolts at Cinderblock, grabbing her attention. She picked up a truck and threw it at the alien, who dodged.

Sunfire's eyes lit up; he shot an eyebolt at the villain. She deflected it with her blocky arm and chucked mine trucks at him. Sunfire picked up one of them with his super strength and chucked it back at her. Cinderblock crushed it with her rocky fists. Sunfire flew at her again, shooting continuous sunbolts and eye bolts. Cinderblock kept deflecting them, using her thick arms. She reached out and plucked the approaching Sunfire from the sky, bringing him down. His body was crushed into the ground, rocks almost covering his vision and his life.

Sunfire brushed himself off and stood on two legs. Cinderblock raised her foot to smash him, but he suddenly unleashed a super powerful sunbolt right at her face, making her red eyes twitch. She waddled backwards, furiously blinking her eyes, then suddenly fell backwards like a column. Smoke and dust poured from every direction, forcing Sunfire to cough. He waved some of the smoke out of his face and began to hover. _She is defeated,_ he thought. _But... why was she attacking?_

Then, he heard something behind him. Something was running around in the darkness.

"Who is there?" Sunfire called, gazing around. The mine walls, the exploded carts, the fallen Cinderblock - he couldn't see anything else. Yet. He lowered his height, his feet touching the ground. He still couldn't see anything. Who - or what was that? "Is there anyone there?" The trotting sound grew a little more audible. Sunfire followed the sound, trying to ignore the pricks in his arm. His green eyes scanned the area, but yet he still could not see anything.

Then, a sharp, exploding pain hit his back. He whipped around, his hands faintly glowing, searching for the source of the pain. But he couldn't see anything. At least he thought. Something as quick as flash appeared out of the sky and hit him in the chest. He waddled backwards. However, he shook his head and quickly got back up.

"Who is there?" he called, observing the area. His hands began to glow brighter, giving a warning to any daring approachers. Then, he saw a bomb land in front of him. Slade's bomb. It beeped and flashed; a ticking clock could be heard. Sunfire squeaked and stepped backwards, deflecting his face with his arm. The bomb exploded, bringing more smoke and dust into the area. He coughed, waddling backwards. Then, someone walked out of the smoke.

That someone was Robyn.

* * *

Terran's hands were bright yellow. The sludge began to bubble. Draven gritted his teeth and hovered above the ground, growling at the turncoat Titan.

"Terran." he growled.

Terran smirked. "Draven."

"Traitor." Draven bitterly replied.

"Bastard." Terran grinned horribly. He used his power to make the sludge bubble like a flood, surrounding Draven's feet. The goth boy flew out of the muck and raised his fists. He blasted a black bolt at Terran, who was flung into the mud, covering him in a thick layer of the brown liquid. Terran scowled and shoved his way out of the sludge, forcing some upon the hero.

It dragged Draven down into the sludge, covering him likewise. Before he could get up again, mud hands gripped his shoulders, holding him down. Terran grinned down at him, clutching his fists.

"Why are you doing this?" Draven asked, glaring at the villain. "And where's Robyn?"

"Question one: I've changed, Drave. I'm not that sad little boy anymore. Question two: Wouldn't you like to know?" Terran answered, continuing to float the mud around. Draven growled and twisted out of the mud, snaring. Terran's grin grew. "Why the angry eyes? What, are you upset that I'm not in your team anymore? I thought you hated me."

"Shut up!" Draven screamed, hitting him with a wave of magic. Terran avoided this and continued to smirk, bringing the mud fists down onto the goth boy.

"Or you upset that Robyn is gone? What are you scared of, Draven? I'll be nice and say that she's fine, but you won't be seeing her on your team for a little while," he said, peering down at Draven. "Don't give me that look. Trying to control your emotions, again? Slade told me about your little temper problem."

"My emotions are under control." Draven replied, keeping a calm tone of voice.

"Is that so?" Terran commented, the sludge starting to fizz. "Hm, I wouldn't be so sure. Surely the thought that your precious team leader is gone upsets you. Or what about my betrayal? Did I hurt your teammates?" He leaned down onto his knees. "Or deep down inside, did you truly believe I was your friend?"

"You were never my friend." Draven growled, trying to dim down his temper.

"Hm... then why did accept me onto the team? Show me all of your secrets?" Terran asked. His grin grew. "You really _do_ care about me, don't you?"

Draven couldn't take it anymore. His eyes became a bright, demonic red; the mud around him fizzled like lava. He raised into the air, reaching for the rock boy. Mud flew around everywhere like a hurricane.

"WE TRUSTED YOU! WE LET YOU INTO OUR HOME AND NOW YOU BETRAY US LIKE WE'RE NOTHING!" Draven screamed, flying over Terran. The villain smirked and used his powers to bring Draven down, back into the mud. His weakness. Draven's anger was replaced with fear as he was dragged into the sludge.

* * *

Sunfire was frozen. Shocked. Perplexed. _Was it really who he thought it was?_ He blinked a few times, gazing at Robyn. It really was her. He was overwhelmed by joy.

"Robyn!" he cried, floating down to her level. He held his arms out for a hug. "You are unharmed!" Robyn's expression was a twisted grin.

"It's good to see you too, Sunfire." she replied, clutching something in her right fist.

"You must come back to our friends! They are most concerned. Many horrible things have happened!" Sunfire squeaked back. She lowered her eyebrows.

"Sounds horrible," she said. "But I'm afraid I won't be coming back."

Sunfire raised his brow. "What do you mean?"

Robyn brought up her right fist, which held a gun. "I'm not your friend anymore, Sunfire. I have a new life. Slade is my master now. I don't need you anymore." She pulled the trigger, which let out a bright red laser. It hit Sunfire in the head, almost blinding him in pain. Robyn kicked him in the chest, forcing him to waddle backwards, off the edge and into the great blue sea.

"Excellent work, dear child," It was Slade, her voice buzzing in Robyn's earpiece. "Now, join your other apprentice and the Titans shall be destroyed."

"Of course, master." Robyn replied. Slade buzzed out of the conversation. Robyn gulped and peered over the edge. She tried not to scowl at her horrid works. She clutched her fist, knowing she should have to do more. "When this is over, Slade, you will pay for this." Her glowing red eyes were no longer red.

* * *

Cybornetta and Beast Babe kept their ears and eyes peeled, searching for the source of the supposed earthquake. Neither could see anything. Yet. Regardless of this, Cybornetta still had her cannon out, ready for action. But for now, there was silence.

"Uh.." Beast Babe raised her brow, ignoring the tingles up her spine. Suddenly, quicker than a heartbeat, the ground began to rumble. Footsteps could be heard all around them; the ground began to crack. Suddenly a gorge was right down the middle of the room, leading to the darkness below. Beast Babe and Cybornetta gazed at each other with pure terror.

A leg, with sudden occurrence, flung into Cybornetta, as well as a few birdarangs. She weakly wobbled, and with another shove, was thrown into the gorge.

"CYBORNETTA!" Beast Babe screamed, peering down the gorge. She whipped around and saw none other than Robyn, holding up a birdarang. "Robyn... You're HERE?!"

"It's not just Robyn. It's me too." Terran walked next to his 'teammate'. He raised his hands, throwing a rock right at the green girl. It her in the chest; the force flung her into the gorge. However, she gripped the gorge's edge, staring up at the apprentices.

"No... why are you doing this? We're friends! Robyn! You can't be working for Slade again! Terran! You were our FRIEND!" she protested. Terran kneeled down to her level with a sympathetic look. He soon changed it to an evil one.

"Not anymore. Don't you know our friendship ended long ago? And trust me, you're not seeing Robyn as your leader again. She works for Slade now. She's not yours anymore. Neither am I. Bye bye, BB." he hissed, his hands and eyes glowing bright yellow. The gorge walls closed and the pleading girl was gone.

Slade, who had been watching them, smirked. "Well done, my apprentices. The Titans are annihilated."

* * *

The Titans were underground; everywhere was rock walls and darkness.

"Robyn cannot be working for Slade again! She is our friend!" yelled a voice.

"Slade must be pulling her into it again. We've got to pull her out. As for Terran? He can't be saved. We should've never trusted him. No more being nice." another voice replied.

"Drave is right, guys. I think we've got a bit of a mission ahead of us." the final voice said.


	23. Aftershock Part 2

_~TERRAN, PROLOGUE~_

 _It is nothing but cloud and dust. As well as armies pacing through this grey, forgotten city. It was a once-lived place, now full of sadness and depression. Why is it this way? My name is Terran, and it's my fault._

 _I serve a dark master. I betrayed the people who were once my friends. My dark master forced one of my old friends into being an apprentice. Robyn, of course, did do damage, but she was hypnotised. I did it under my own choice. I destroyed the town, lives, and my dark master's army took over._

 _My name is Terran. I have done horrible things._

 _And I have absolutely no regrets._

* * *

Terran rode on a boulder through the town, expressing his poker face. He seemed oblivious to the destruction around him, though inside his mind, the grief tickled. A little. This was his home now - a world of destruction and grief. He could hear Slade's robots' footsteps echoing in the background and a faint cry of a storm. But there was no other sound. He began to wonder where Robyn was.

"I am very proud, my dear apprentices," Slade's voice rang through her apprentices' earpieces. "You have served me well. The Titans are destroyed, so there will be no stopping us."

"It was no problem. Just doing my job." Terran replied in a stern voice.

"Likewise." Robyn added, keeping her voice calm and collected.

"Excellent. Keep on a lookout and report if you see anything." Slade said.

"Of course, master." The apprentices replied. Terran kept observing the town, a finger over his earpiece.

"Robyn, where are you? I can't find you." he said with a blank tone.

"Coming," the girl replied. Terran spotted her on the road, holding her own earpiece. "Here. Do you need me for anything?"

"Not necessarily. I just needed to know where you are." he answered, peering down from his boulder.

"Wonderful. But I need you for something." Robyn said, gazing at him.

"What for? Did Slade give an undirected order?" Terran asked, lowering the boulder.

"No," Robyn answered calmly, lacing her steel-gloved fingers. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" Terran asked, with mild suspicion.

"How... invested are you in working for Slade?" Robyn asked, adding a little curiosity into her tone.

"A lot. I am - we _are_ her new apprentices. Why would we be anything else?" Terran answered poshly.

"And... you don't feel bad about _any_ of this?" Robyn questioned, raising her brow. She gestured to the city, the destruction, the grief...

Terran paused for a moment. "I have absolutely no regrets." He gazed at her. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Terran..." Robyn sighed, wondering how to answer the question. "You don't have to do this anymore. We can get out of this."

"What?" Terran suddenly faced her with a scowl. "Are you saying we should ditch Slade?"

Robyn took a deep breath. "Yes... Terran, you don't have to work for her-"

"You're not under the hypnotism anymore, are you?" Terran growled, bringing his boulder down to her level. "I should've known! I'm gonna have to-"

"Terran, listen for a second. No, I'm not under the hypnotism. I only pretended to be so I could get you back on our side," Robyn explained, ignoring his scowl. "Just hear me out. Slade is dangerous and you don't know what you're doing if you work with her. You can still change! You don't have to be evil, Terran. You can get out of it."

Terran's expression became even more fierce. "So you think I can't take care of myself? You think I need to be with you and your little friends? You came back just because you think I need help! Well, guess what? I _don't_ need it! I'm not some sad little boy that belongs to you and your _pathetic_ team! I knew making you an apprentice was a bad idea!" He threw the boulder at Robyn. She hopped out of the way, biting her lip.

"Terran, you need to stop this! You don't need Slade to help you!" she cried. Terran prepared his next attack.

"And I don't _you_ to help me!" he screamed back, launching pieces of the road at her.

"Terran... you don't understand! You can get out of Slade's control!" Robyn protested. She swiftly avoided the boulders. Terran chucked more at her, gritting his teeth. Robyn, treating the boulders like platforms, jumped up each one. She was approaching Terran. Like a frog, she leaped off the 'platforms' and pinned Terran down. "You can change!"

"I don't want to change! This is who I am!" Terran growled, throwing her off. "And I'm sick of you!"

"That's it... I'm stopping Slayde." Robyn decided, knowing it was for the best.

"No!" Terran growled, appearing in front of her. "You won't be able to! Not with your petty team defeated!" He smirked darkly. "Your whole team is gone Robyn! It's over! And besides, they wouldn't want you back anyway... they think you betrayed them... because you did, and that's no lie."

"I did it for _you_!" Robyn bellowed. A real fight begun. They were beating each other up like it was a WWE match.

"Apprentices... dear apprentices..." Slade breathed, who had been watching them the entire time. "Or should I say... _Apprentice!_ Terran, she is no worth to us anymore! Destroy her, now!"

"I'm trying!" Terran replied, chucking boulders at Robyn. The girl avoided them and got into a fist fight with the boy, tackling him along the road. The Teen Titans, who had come back for revenge watched them in awe.

"What the..." Cybornetta gaped, her brow raised. Beast Babe was in shock; so was Sunfire. Draven raised his brow.

"Fight to win, Terran!" Slade's voice commanded in the boy's ear.

"Guys, he's still working for Slade!" Robyn cried as she avoided a boulder. "Help!"

The 4 Titans nodded at each other. Cybornetta brought out her cannon, shooting a vibrant blue bolt at the villain. Terran, with wide eyes, was thrown onto his side. A bright green sunbolt from the alien hit the boy in chest, sending him into a grey building.

"Fight them, Terran!" Slayde commanded into her apprentice's ear.

"I can't!" Terran frantically replied back. He ran off, hiding behind a wall of a building. He panted. "Send help!" he winced at the 5 heroes standing together.

"My dear boy, help is always near by," Slade answered. Then, before the Titans, Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus appeared. Their bodies whisked together like they were being blended. The Titans gasped in horror as the newly-formed creature approached them, its roars booming throughout the city. This monster was known as Ternion. "Now fight, _all_ of you!" Slade ordered. However, Terran escaped from the fight before the Titans could beat him up.

* * *

"Slade! I'm back!" Terran rushed inside Slade's hidden lair. It was made of dark, sleek rocks, with canisters holding hot lava. "Slade! I returned! I'm loyal and safe! The Titans almost didn't hurt me!" He spotted Slade up ahead, with her broad back turned to him. "Slade?"

Slayde suddenly whipped around and fiercely trotted towards Terran. "You did not listen to me, Terran. You ran away when I told you to fight," she growled. "Whatever the Titans did, my harm will be much greater." She extended her arm for the boy's forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans fought Ternion. As well as the monster, Slade had sent an army of Slade bots. The Titans fought all of the enemies, though Beast Babe was most invested on finding Terran.

Robyn, with all of her anger for her working-for-Slade plan that failed, flung her staff into the Slade bots. They cracked and fizzled, then fell apart. Suddenly, hundreds charged towards her, all bearing weapons. Beast Babe appeared out of the blue as a gorilla. Using her powerful fists, she ripped the bots to shreds in front of Robyn's eyes. She transformed back into a human and panted heavily.

"Where's Terran?" she said sternly, staring at Robyn.

Robyn sighed. "We need to fight the rest of these-"

"I don't care about these guys! I want Terran!" Beast Babe protested, folding her arms. Robyn bit her lip. Suddenly, she gasped.

"I think it's time we gave Slade a taste of her own medicine," A plan began to form in the teenager's mind like a blooming flower. "Go, find Terran. He's at Slade's lair, under the ground," she said absentmindedly. "I'll send the coordinates to your communicator."

Beast Babe raised her brow at Robyn's behaviour, but ran off anyway. Robyn smirked, getting a good feeling about her 'plan'. She then continued to help her teammates battle the bad guys. Ternion rammed its fists along the road. Cybornetta, avoiding the road's destruction, used her cannon on Ternion. The creature roared and shot back a bolt of electricity. Sunfire helped her to her feet and they combined their weapons, attacking the creature.

* * *

Beast Babe stormed into the entrance of Slade's lair. Her feet stomped along the rocky surface as she searched for Terran. She spotted a security camera, so she transformed into a squirrel and destroyed the wires. The camera buzzed, then turned off. Beast Babe's next obstacle was a vast, metal door. The young hero transformed into a sasquatch and broke through the door with her mighty strength.

Now in the corridor, Beast Babe ran, searching for her former love interest. She perked up her green ears, listening for any trace of the boy. Then, she heard silent weeping. She followed the sounds, her legs naturally picking up speed. Suddenly, she spotted a sniffling lump ahead of her: Terran.

"Terran?" Beast Babe called, approaching the crying boy. He wiped off his tears and gazed at her.

"Quick. Destroy me. That's what I deserve." he sniffed weaklu.

"What?" Beast Babe questioned, staring down at him.

"Destroy me!" Terran commanded, almost panting. Suddenly he got to his feet and blasted a boulder at the hero.

"I apologize about my apprentice," Slade entered the room. "He's having trouble controlling himself. So from now on, I will be controlling his every move."

"No!" Beast Babe cried with a scowl. She turned to Terran. "Terran! You can't agree to this!"

"I have no choice, Beast Babe," he sorrowfully replied. "She's controlling me!" More boulders were thrown fiercely at Beast Babe. She flew out of the way as a falcon. She charged towards Terran, transforming into a tiger. She pinned him down, glaring at him. Her claws became hands. She glared at him.

"You _do_ still have a choice, Terran!" she protested, gritting her teeth. "You don't have to work for Slade anymore! It's never too late to change!"

"I... can't..." Terran breathed back, a rock hitting Beast Babe in the chest. She was flung to the wall, banging her head. Terran, now riding on a boulder, flew towards her. He brought up more boulders, throwing them at her. Tears streamed down his face, knowing he couldn't stop it. Beast Babe, as a falcon once more, dodged the boulders and flew next to Terran.

"Yes, you can," her voice was softer now. "They're _your_ powers, Terran. Not Slade's."

"Silence, you inferior brat!" Slade boomed at Beast Babe. Then a birdarang hit Slayde in the head.

"The only inferior one is you!" It was Robyn and the Teen Titans. The hero was holding her staff in one hand, her weapons in the other. Slade glared at her.

"How dare you trick me! Regardless, it never worked. And I had a feeling it never would!" she growled, holding out her fists. Robyn furrowed her eyebrows and ordered her team to attack. Meanwhile, she turned to Terran and Beast Babe.

"Leave! Get to safety!" she ordered, gesturing to the exit. Beast Babe grinned at Terran and took his hand. The two of them got up, smiling at the exit. Then, Terran's smile faded and he bit his lip. Beast Babe gave him a comforting beam.

"It's fine, Terran. You'll be okay." she assured. Terran nodded. They held hands, walking to the exit.

"NO!" Slade screamed, raising a clenched fist. Terran, suddenly losing control, gave Beast Babe a harsh shove. She waddled backwards, rocks cracking near her feet. She began to approach a cliff, which led to bubbling lava. Terran, tears beginning to bloom in his eyes again, made the rocks crack beneath Beast Babe's feet. The rocks began to crack in the way towards the lava. Beast Babe tried to escape, but she had caught her foot in the dragging rocks. The lava was making her sweat.

"Terran, no!" Robyn cried, raising her hand. The other Titans stopped fighting Slade and instead paid attention to Beast Babe's assault.

"Stop!" Sunfire commanded, flying over to Terran. His fists were ignited with sunbolts. Draven replicated this, Cybornetta likewise with her cannon. Robyn landed in front of Terran, carrying her staff.

"No! Continue, Terran!" Slade ordered, snaring. "I am your master!"

"Don't you dare, Terran!" Cybornetta raised her weapon with a snare. Terran felt the rocks cracking beneath his feet. He needed to make a choice, and quickly. He gazed into Beast Babe's eyes, feeling deep sadness.

"It's your choice Terran. The result is your actions. You choose what is right, and what is wrong." she said, giving him a small smile. Terran put these words into his head and thought about them. _You choose what is right, and what is wrong.._ Beast Babe's words rung again and again. Then he got an idea.

"Beast Babe," Terran looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything," He turned to Slade, with a scowl. "Robyn… want some revenge?" The girl eagerly nodded and rushed over to join him.

"Terran, what are you doing?" Slade growled, holding out her hands as a shield. "Robyn?"

"News flash Slade: You've lost _both_ of your apprentices." Terran growled, clenching his fist. He threw a few boulders at the evil woman. Slade leaped out of the way, like an athlete. Robyn bombarded her with birdarangs with a scowl of hatred. Slade, nearing the edge, grumbled and spiraled out of the way, landing near of one the lava canisters. She held out her fists, ready to attack to duo.

"No! Stop this Terran!" she commanded. Terran suddenly felt his control vanishing again. Tears burned in his eyes.

"Terran, no!" Beast Babe cried, peering up from her trap. "They're _your_ powers, not hers!" Terran glared at Slade and separated his fists.

"You can't control me anymore!" he screamed at Slade, his eyes becoming yellow. Robyn, suddenly nervous, trotted backwards, away from the boy. The whole earth seemed to rumble. Terran made the ground split beneath Slade's feet. She screamed as she tripped on the cracking rocks. Her body was thrown backwards, off the edge.

"NOOO!" Slayde cried as she fell towards the lava. And then she burned up, disappearing forever.

"Good riddance!" Cybornetta announced after a few moments of shock.

"Terran!" Someone else screamed. It was Beast Babe! The rocks were pulling her into lava too. Terran whipped around, faster than ever before. He raised his powerful fists. The rocks launched Beast Babe out her trap. However, the spot where she had been a second ago suddenly smoked. Lava began to pour out of it like a garden hose.

"Terran's power! It's triggered a volcano!" Robyn gasped in horror.

Draven shielded them from flying lava. "We need to get out of here." The Titans began to rush out as quickly as they could. However, Terran didn't move. He stayed on a loose piece of stone, connected to the main platform. Beast Babe faced him with concern.

"Terran, come on!" she held out her hand. Terran shook his head.

"Go on ahead. I have to stay here and stop the volcano. I'm the only one who can stop it." he said with a sigh.

"Wait, what?!" Beast Babe gasped, tears almost forming in her eyes. "No, Terran, you can't! It's too late! We have to escape! We can't change it!"

Terran smiled and shoved a piece of hair behind his ear. "It's never too late to change."

Beast Babe just stared at him, with nothing but raw sadness in her eyes. "Terran... _no._.."

Terran smiled, which soon turned into sniffles. "You were the best friend I ever had." He pulled Beast Babe in for an embrace. She hugged him back tightly. They stayed like this for a few seconds, before they let go. Terran raised his hand in farewell, as the platform Beast Babe was standing on disappeared to the exit. She kept the sad expression on as Terran waved. She ran off, gulping back tears.

Terran, with his hair floating around and his eyes bright yellow, allowed himself to hover ever so slightly above the ground. His tears vaporised and he took a deep breath. His final scream boomed throughout the area. The lava died down.

* * *

~BEAST BABE, EPILOGUE~

 _His name was Terran. He was gifted with tremendous power and cursed with it as well. He was a dangerous enemy and a good friend. And he was one of the bravest people that I have ever known._

 _We gather around a memorial, with Terran... as a statue. Sunfire places down a bouquet of flowers. I place a plaque on his stand. I stare at his stony eyes as he stands above us._

 _"I'll never forget you, Terran." I sniffle. He was a Teen Titan and a true friend._


	24. Deception

It was a presumably peaceful night, with nothing but the occasional night owl enjoying a late night jog or rats scurrying around. Until suddenly, sirens blared from the Bank of Perez, indicating that someone was foolish enough to break in. That someone - or some people - were the H.I.V.E. trio. Massive, the bulkiest of the team, was struggling to move a pallet. Hexx, with a sly grin trotted in, flicking golden wristbands around his wrists. Gizma, using her jetpack, flew in with a bag of loot over her shoulder.

"Hurry up, you slug-crutchers! If we don't move fast enough we'll get caught and I'll have to work with those two losers back at the academy!" she demanded with a scowl.

Massive groaned. "I could use a hand here!"

"How 'bout a foot?" Cybornetta asked, popping out of nowhere. Her foot exploded onto Massive, sending her flying through the air. Gizma and Hexx gazed at the Teen Titans who had stormed in.

"Are you kidding me?" grumbled Gizma, face-palming herself.

"Do we look like a joke to you?" Robyn replied, ignoring the squeaky little girl. "Titans, GO!" Hexx and Massive gazed at each other in worry. However, Gizma smirked darkly and pressed a button on her chest. Duplicates of her appeared everywhere, distracting the Titans. Whilst that happened, the small girl approached her teammates.

"Let's scram, guys!" she ordered, gesturing them away.

"Not today!" Cybornetta growled, holding up her cannon. "You've already done three raids... this'll put a stop to that!"

"No it won't, robo-wimp!" Gizma mocked. She faced her team. "Attack, you stinkin' losers!" The H.I.V.E charged towards the Titans. Hexx and Draven got into a fight while Massive dealt with Sunfire and Cybornetta. Gizma and Robyn fought, leader vs leader. Suddenly, due to a blast from Hexx, Draven was flung into Robyn's arms. Gizma grinned and aimed missiles at the two of them. A sunbolt suddenly exploded her jetpack; she fell to the floor. Then, like a bull, Massive shoved all of the Titans out of the way, giving some recovery time to Gizma.

The only Titan that had not been impacted by all this charged towards them as a green rhino. The villains squealed and scrambled out of the way before they could be hit. Hexx used a bolt of pink on Beast Babe, sending her flying into her friends. Now with all the Titans down again, the H.I.V.E fled before they could get their butts kicked anymore.

"They're getting away!" Beast Babe cried, rubbing her head.

"And we'll see where they're getting away to!" Cybornetta said, holding up a tracker screen. Something red flashed on Hexx's shoulder as he rushed out of the room, which aligned with the red dot on the screen.

* * *

"H.I.V.E. Academy..." Robyn muttered, typing things on the large screen. "Yep, we'll definitely need someone to sneak in there."

"I bet I'll be perfect for sneaking in!" Beast Babe squeaked, leaping onto the couch. "I'm a master of disguise!" She transformed into a variety of different animals, ending with a mongoose.

"Yeah. A green mongoose. You'll blend right in." Draven sarcastically commented, leaning on the couch.

"Actually Beast Babe, we already have a plan." Robyn replied, turning around.

"What? Are you gonna use Cybornetta in a tutu or something?" Beast Babe asked, tapping her robot friend. She gasped in horror when Cybornetta fell face down, not even flinching.

"Not exactly," someone called from the front of the room. "I will be going in, though." Another Cybornetta, perfectly okay, walked over to her friends. She pulled up the fallen-over version of herself.

"What the?!" Beast Babe gasped, stepping backwards. Cybornetta rolled her eyes.

"This will be me while I'm gone." she said, tapping the robot.

"BOOYAH!" the Cybornetta robot screamed, whirling around her arms.

"Still needs a little work, but she'll be fine." Cybornetta chuckled lightly, crossing her arms.

"So, what are you going in as?" Beast Babe asked, raising her eyebrows. "No offence, but you don't really look like a villain."

Cybornetta brought out her hands, which had rings on each middle finger. She made fists and smashed them together, bringing out a flash of light. Once it cleared, a rather pretty woman took Cybornetta's place. She had long, mud-brown hair that was in fuzzy locks. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt, pale blue jeans and black boots. She had a mildly curvaceous figure, piercing blue eyes and was quite tall.

In other words she was beautiful.

"Damn Cy, you are strikin'!" Beast Babe cried, jumping to her feet. The other Titans nodded in agreement. Cybornetta smiled politely, though inside she felt a heavy weight.

* * *

The half-robot observed her new appearance in the mirror. Well, it wasn't really new - it was who she was before the accident, all those years ago. She sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"Why do you act so down, dear friend?" a male voice asked at her door. Cybornetta jumped from the sudden sound. Sunfire chuckled. "Apologies."

"It's fine, Sun," Cybornetta smiled back, her sadness temporarily vanishing. "Do you need anything?"

"I was just curious... are you the okay?" Sunfire asked with sympathy. Cybornetta took a breath in.

"Yeah... it's just I haven't seen myself this way for a long time." she answered, biting her lip.

"I see," Sunfire replied. "I do prefer the original version, if I am honest."

"This is the original version," Cybornetta sighed, gesturing vaguely, her arms stretched wide. "You're just used to the modern me." Sunfire flew up to her with an understanding smile.

"Cybornetta!" Robyn called from the entrance. "It's time to go."

* * *

The H.I.V.E academy dining room was similar to one of a high school. There was a booth selling steaming food, a table for each gang, and of course, lots of chatter. Walking on the yellow, hexagon-patterned floor, Cybornetta stepped forward to the booth, holding out a plate. An old lady with a bun served the girl stuff that didn't even look close to food, making Cybornetta cringe. She turned around, facing the several tables. Where was she to go?

At the back of the room, she spotted a small table with only two people - a boy and a girl. Both were wearing black suits, with a 'DC' insinga **[A/N: Not the brand btw]** on their chests. They also had elbow cuffs, boots, belts and neck cuffs. However, the pieces of clothing mentioned were different colours for the both of them - the girl light blue and the boy silver. Speaking of the two, the boy had short, flat, chocolate-brown hair, similar coloured eyes and pale skin. The girl had long, wavy light blue hair and light blue eyes, ditto skin tone. Something about her appearance rung a bell in Cybornetta's head, but she couldn't figure out what.

"I bet we'll blow everyone with this new invention!" the boy cried, slamming his fist on the table. "We'll get into the top classes for sure!"

"In your dreams!" a student jeered across the room. The cafeteria broke into a hysteria of laughter. The boy scoffed and folded his arms.

"Uh... excuse me..." Cybornetta asked politely, approaching them. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Don't sit with those losers!" the same student cried. "They don't even know how to do a basic punch!" The cafeteria was filled with booming laughter again.

"Shut up, and yes we do!" the boy yelled back, forming a fist. He turned to Cybornetta. "We don't normally allow people to sit here-"

"That's because no one wants to!" someone called. Everyone laughed again.

"I said _shut up_!" the boy screeched. He sighed. "Anyway, we don't normally allow people to sit here. But since you're new... maybe you can sit here for a day."

"The only reason she's sitting next to you is because she feels bad for you!" the student, who ended up being Gizma, cackled. The boy glared at them. Cybornetta placed her lunch on the table. Truthfully, she did feel a pang of pity for these two. It seemed they had a rough time.

"Shut up, you stupid dwarf!" the boy rudely shouted back. He turned to Cybornetta. "Ah, I see you chose to sit with us. My name's Dave, and the lady is Cantrix, though she barely speaks," Cantrix weakly moved her hand. Dave rolled his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Stone..." Cybornetta answered, briefly gazing at the other students. "It seems you guys kinda have it rough. Are you okay?"

"Rough? We're fine!" Dave protested with a hearty laugh. Cantrix, with wide eyes, shook her head. Dave glared at her.

"If you say so..." Cybornetta sighed, not really believing them.

* * *

After lunch, it was time for a training session. Cybornetta did training with Dave and Cantrix, but she was so good that she was moved to the next level with the H.I.V.E trio. She walked into a large, yellow, hexagonal room. They were standing on a platform high up.

"So, you're the one that sat with those two losers," Gizma snorted. "What's your name, punk?"

"Stone." Cybornetta sternly replied, joining the trio. Despite looking stable on the outside, inside she was quivering.

"Not bad, I guess." Gizma said, folding her tiny arms. Hexx and Massive shrugged. Suddenly, a laser was fired behind them. The whole room was filled with robots, boobytraps and lasers. The four gazed at each other.

"Try to keep up... Stone." Hexx winked at her. The three jumped down. Cybornetta joined them, suddenly facing large robots. She banged her fists together, her flesh suddenly turning to stone, hence her name, as well as her eyes glowing white. With great strength, she beat up the robots until they were nothing more than fine dust. The H.I.V.E trio gaped at her.

"Whatever! You still hung out with those losers! You can't defeat us!" Gizma squeaked, flying in the air. She shot a few lasers at the laser guns, blowing them up. Suddenly, a robot grabbed her and dragged her down, almost like she was under water. Cybornetta, with her enhanced strength, ripped the robot to pieces, saving Gizma. The girl, although grumpy, was secretly grateful. Mostly.

Cybornetta ended up assisting Massive quite a bit, as well as a blushing Hexx. Finally, the duel was over, and the four of them headed onto a platform, floating upwards. It turned out that someone was watching them - the headmistress, to be more precise. She had shoulder-length, pale skin, grey hair, piercing blue eyes, and a long, cream cloak.

"Stone!" such lady cried. The four stood together. "How dare you enter my school without permission, destroy half my obstacle course and call yourself a student!" Cybornetta shivered. Suddenly, the headmistress' expression softened. "And I have not seen such a brilliant performance in a long time - especially from a newbie," Suddenly, her eyes blazed as she faced the other three. "You three!" she commanded. "How dare you let yourself get caught! You should be past this level! I never want to see this again! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sister Blood..." The three chanted hypnotically, their eyes glowing red. With a swish of her cloak, she trotted past them. Cybornetta raised her eyebrows, wondering why their eyes were behaving such way.

* * *

Cybornetta was unpacking things in her dorm room when someone knocked on her door. She answered it, surprised to see Dave and Cantrix.

"FINALLY! We found your dorm room!" Dave exclaimed. Then he scoffed, pretending to act cool. "I mean, hey, Stone."

"Hello," Cybornetta greeted. "What're you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your rooms?"

"Well, we thought we'd pay you a visit. Can get a little tough 'round here as a newbie, y'know." Dave replied with a grin.

"Uh... it's nice to see you, then," Cybornetta said calmly. These two were an interesting pair. "Wanna see my dorm room?"

The three of them checked out Cybornetta's dorm room, which was nothing but the iconic yellow walls, a simple white bed, and of course, Cybornetta's things.

"This is the neatest room in the whole academy," Dave chuckled, crossing his arms. "Seriously."

Cybornetta laughed. "You should see my friend's room back at..." Then she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth before she could say anything else. These two seemed nice, but she knew she couldn't trust anyone.

"Your friend's room back at where?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I have to train now. See you two later!" Cybornetta urged them out of her dorm room, then rushed off to the training rooms. That was close, Cybornetta thought. _I nearly gave it away._

* * *

Cybornetta, her fingers tight around a weight, lifted it easily off the ground. She shoved it up and down, sweat trickling down her cheeks. Sister Blood observed her with admiration.

"It seems we have a natural," she smirked. "Bring it up a level!" She waved her fingers. Suddenly the weight became heavier. Cybornetta's face began to form even more sweat. However, she ignored the liquid and forced the weight upwards. Sister Blood clapped.

* * *

"And so," Dave said as he and Cantrix followed Cybornetta out of a classroom. "That's our new plan."

"Sounds… good, guys." Cybornetta replied politely, with a smirk.

Hexx scoffed as he and the other two walked past. "Oh please. She's only saying that because she took pity on you guys. Why don't you come and hang out with us, Stone? We're actually in your level."

"Why do you guys hate these two so much?" Cybornetta asked, pointing at Dave and Cantrix.

"Because they're stinkin' losers, that's why!" Gizma cackled, her friends laughing with her.

"No we're not! Don't listen to them!" Dave screeched, snaring at the three.

"Yes we are... w e may as well drop out." Cantrix sighed, dipping her head. Dave glared at her.

"See? Cantrix knows what's up," Hexx grinned with a dreamy grin at Cybornetta. "Trust me, don't hang out with them."

"No! You barely know us! You can't trust them!" Dave cried, almost sounding desperate.

"Pfft. You barely know anything, punk." Massive snorted at Dave. Cybornetta groaned.

"I'm leaving. I have homework to do." she sighed, storming out of the room as the groups bickered. She was only half-lying. She did actually have homework to do, and she was planning on doing it, but she also needed to do something else.

Making sure her door was shut tight, Cybornetta turned her slender arm back into a robotic one and dialed her friends at Titans' Tower. Robyn had been trying to contact her for a little while, though Cybornetta had been so busy she hadn't answered her calls.

"Cybornetta! It's about time!" Robyn exasperated as she answered the call.

Cybornetta chuckled fearfully. "Sorry, been ridiculously busy. Homework, fighting, friendships, learning the tango-"

"Learning the _tango_?!" Robyn facepalmed. "You're supposed to be on a mission!"

"Um... I am!" Cybornetta said responsibly with a grin. Robyn sighed.

"Then have you found out what the headmistress is planning?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Yep. In fact, I was about to sneak into her office." Cybornetta replied, suddenly remembering her original plan.

"Good. After that, come back. We need you on the team." Robyn's voice drained out. She vanished. Suddenly, someone gently banged their knuckles on Cybornetta's door. Cybornetta answered it, revealing Cantrix.

"Um... sorry about all that fighting..." she said in a quiet and apprehensive voice. "Dave doesn't like it when anyone goes against him - even me."

"I can see that," Cybornetta replied, flicking her hair. "Anyway, you're forgiven," She blinked her eyes a few times at Cantrix's appearance. "So, where are you and Dave from?"

Cantrix gulped. "Dave is from Earth, um... and, uh, so am I."

"Hm... you just look like something I've seen before." Cybornetta replied, gazing at her blue hair, her mind deep in thought. _Blue hair and blue eyes... where are they from? Blue hair and blue eyes... I've seen them before, I'm sure of it!_

"Oh, um, I see," Cantrix bit her lip. "Uh... would you like to come with me? I have something to show you."

"Sure..." Cybornetta obliged, still trying to figure out what was so familiar about Cantrix's appearance. "So, where are we going?"

"I can't tell you..." Cantrix replied, dipping her blue-haired head. She sounded a little depressed.

"You alright? You always seem kind of sad or scared." Cybornetta asked out of curiosity and sympathy.

"Uh... it's fine… nothing really.." Cantrix quickly answered as if she was spooked. _This girl is not telling me something,_ Cybornetta thought to herself.

"If you say so..." Cybornetta said uncertainly.

"So, where do you live?" Cantrix asked shyly, lacing her fingers together.

"Uh…" Cybornetta breathed in. "Just in a little country town, out in the states, y'know."

"Oh. Do you have any friends out of school?" Cantrix asked, making brief eye contact.

"Uh... a few," Cybornetta replied, pushing her hair back. She decided to continue this strange small talk. "So... where are you from?"

"A country town, like you..." Cantrix answered, sounding slightly off.

"So... weird question... Is your hair naturally blue?" Cybornetta questioned, raising her brow.

"No... it's... uh, dyed. Yeah, dyed," Cantrix answered with an apprehensive chuckle. Then she stopped at a door, staring at it. She turned around to Cybornetta. "Are we friends?"

"I guess." Cybornetta said, though she knew that Cantrix was indeed a villain. She didn't seem to act like one, though.

"Well... what I'm about to say may make you a little cross," Cantrix's voice became a whisper. "Don't tell anyone this, but I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Cybornetta questioned, getting a prickling feeling on her neck.

"Be prepared... Cybornetta..." Cantrix said with a gulp. Then before she could question anything, someone knocked Cybornetta out. All was black.

* * *

"I should've known! I should've known it was that punk!" a young girl's voice.

"I can't believe it... _oh Stone_..." a heartbroken boy's voice.

"I can't believe you knew along, Cantrix! You didn't even tell me!" a cross male voice.

"I couldn't... Sister Blood forbid me to." a familiar female voice. Cybornetta's eyes fluttered open. She gazed at the villains around her. One of them trotted between them all with a sly smile.

"Well well well... I must congratulate Cantrix for leading you right to me," Sister Blood gave a smirk of appreciation at Cantrix. Dave gleamed with jealousy. "Now, all of you are dismissed." The H.I.V.E trio and Dave and Cantrix exited the room. The room itself was actually the training room with Cybornetta tied up to a large, grey pole with wires.

"Cantrix knew?!" Cybornetta squeaked. "But how?! BUT _HOW_?!"

"Have you ever heard of a species called the Amarythians?" Sister Blood asked, tapping her fingers together. Then it all clicked. Cybornetta remembered back when she was in Cartolonia, how Katorian had said an Amarythian had escaped to Earth. Then she remembered how the Amarythians brought her to their world. Of course the Amarythians had to know who she was! It made sense... Sister Blood smirked. "I see you understand."

"Yes, I do," Cybornetta struggled against the ropes. "And I will be able to stop you!"

"Hmm... of course you will," Sister Blood grinned unappreciatively. Her eyes glowed red. "But does it really have to be this way?" She suddenly grabbed Cybornetta's hand, turning it into real skin. Cybornetta gasped.

"It's... real..." she breathed, dumbfounded. Sister Blood nodded, pulling her hand away.

"And I can make it real... if you join me..." she said, putting her hand around Cybornetta's chin. Her eyes glowed vibrant red, which replicated on Cybornetta's human eye.

"I'll do anything you say." Cybornetta breathed, blinking only once. Sister Blood grinned.

"Then destroy them." she pointed at the roof, which exploded. The Teen Titans suddenly broke through the roof, smashing into the room (including the dodgy Cybornetta robot).

"Cybornetta!" Robyn cried, holding out her hand. Cybornetta raised her cannon.

"Get them, Cybornetta!" Sister Blood smirked. She waved her hand. " _All_ of you!" The other five arrived, all ready for action, though Cantrix appeared a bit downcast. Cybornetta felt a bit betrayed, but didn't let that get in her path. She opened her cannon and charged for her friends.

The Titans gasped in horror as their valued team member was more than prepared to open fire at them. Reluctantly, they joined in with the battle.

Massive, with her great fists, punched Robyn and Beast Babe and slammed them right into the wall. Hexx used his powers to tie up Draven, while Gizma took on Sunfire (with 'help' from Dave - his weapons were useless). Robyn, however, quickly shot back up, only to be knocked down by Cybornetta.

"Cy! What are you doing? We're your friends!" Beast Babe cried dramatically, waving around her arms. Cybornetta slyly smiled and launched her into the wall with her cannon. Sunfire, with his hands bright green, flew at her. However, Massive launched into him before he could get too close. Draven teleported in front of Cybornetta, humming an enchantment. His forehead glowed a powerful black. Cybornetta smashed her cannon into his face before he could even move.

"Good, Cybornetta..." Sister Blood tapped her fingers together. " _Very_ good... let's see how you go without the others," She took a breath in. "ALL OF YOU EXCEPT CYBORNETTA, FALL BACK!" The villains immediately obeyed, leaving just Cybornetta. "Now let's see if you're truly loyal to me, Cybornetta..." Sister Blood stepped forward and placed an extension on Cybornetta's cannon. "Destroy them all!"

Cybornetta held up her cannon, no sympathy appearing in her eyes. Her friends stared pleadingly at her, mentally begging for mercy.

"Cybornetta, stop!" Robyn yelled.

"We are your friends!" Sunfire agreed.

Cybornetta sighed. "Sorry guys," she raised her cannon. "But this is going to be harder than I thought." Suddenly, she whipped around to Sister Blood and blasted her in the chest. The villain was flung up against the wall, bashing her head. Her eyes stopped glowing red, quickly unhypnotizing many students. Sister Blood let out a cry of rage.

"CYBORNETTA! YOU RUINED IT ALL!" she screamed, her voice booming.

"Uh, let's go Drave..." Cybornetta said, nodding at the goth boy.

* * *

Cybornetta stood in her room, admiring her old human figure. She sighed, then gently took off her rings.

"Goodbye, Stone." she bid a silent farewell, as her old figure came into form.

"Truthfully, I do still prefer the old you," Sunfire entered the room with a small smile. "Apologies, the new you," Cybornetta didn't reply. Sunfire placed a hand on her shoulder. "But it is not the appearance of the new you that I like. It is who she is." He slowly left the room. Cybornetta smiled.


	25. Love Sick

**~ROBYN~**

There is good and there is evil. The line between them is clear.

There is also not far, in the middle, and too far. That's how I rank how bad a villain is. For example, Dr. Light would be in the middle, since she's not a major threat, though she still needs to be dealt with. Slade, on the other hand, would be too far. Or should I say _way_ too far. I don't think I need... or want to explain why.

However, sometimes there are things they do that I can't exactly chart. Things that may scar me forever, break my heart, or be something so stupid that even Draven finds it funny. This story is an example of one of those things.

It all started on a normal Saturday morning. I got up early as usual, thanks to my assisting alarm clock. I brushed my hair and dusted off my clothes, then went to the kitchen. As usual, Beast Babe was sleeping in, Cybornetta was combat training, and Sunfire and Draven were playing one of those stupid video games.

I paid no notice to the boys as I opened the fridge. I pulled out some food and switched the oven on to make a nutritious breakfast. I strongly believe it's very important to have a good breakfast every morning. Especially if you're a hero like myself.

I was covering my ham slice in butter when I heard a familiar sound coming from the boys' video game. That's when I realized they weren't playing video games anymore. Someone was calling the tower. I rushed over to the screen, standing between the boys. I answered the call with suspicion. The screen turned pitch black.

"I want you, Robyn, no one else, alone." a voice from the screen sternly commanded. Draven, with a raised brow, left the room, Sunfire following.

"Who are you?" I asked, adding a bit of menace to my tone.

"Ah... someone very familiar to you, Robyn." they replied, raising their voice. I suddenly realized it was a girl's voice. The screen began to light up. I could see a human figure forming. But not just any human figure.

Pink X.

I gasped. "Pink X?! It... can't be!"

She laughed. "Do I look invisible to you, Robyn? Now, before you get into all of your pesky questions, I have to tell you my plans. I mean, I know that's not very villain-like, but I'm not such a bad girl once you get to know me."

I scowled. "Tell me who you are first! How did you get into the tower? Why-"

Pink X held up a hand. "No questions. I reveal what I choose to reveal. Like myself. Do you think I wear a mask _just_ to look hot? No. Anyway, I'll tell you my plan. One word: Xenothium."

I gulped. Of course, the suit was powered by that stuff! How could I forget? I glared fiercely at Pink X.

"Hm, I guess that look means yes," Pink X snorted. "Anyway, I'm planning to find some Xenothium, as you can tell. If you can get to my Xenothium source before me, I'll tell ya everything about me - the answers to all of your questions, in other words. If not? Well... I win. Oh, and you can only bring Sunfire along. Have fun... and hurry up!" Her face vanished from the screen. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. This was not going to end well. Now I needed to explain the situation to Sunfire..

* * *

 **~T.P.P.O.V~**

Pink X chortled to herself as she smashed her way into a blazing blue laboratory. Like a shadow, she hopped right over the unaware guards whom were protectively holding guns. A vast, metal door with a padlock had caught her eye. She edged towards it, holding out her hand. Then, with a swift flick of her hand, she launched a liquidy pink X at the lock. It fizzed, then cracked open.

With a simple leap, Pink X entered the glowing white room. Her target was in the middle - a metal case full of Xenothium. She swerved her head left and right, but there was no sign of anyone else. Smirking, she reached out for the case. However, a birdarang suddenly hit her hand. She fell back. She folded her arms across her chest. Robyn and Sunfire entered the room.

"Ah. For a moment I thought you two wouldn't be coming," Pink X grinned. Robyn and Sunfire continued to glare at her. Pink X smirked and reached for the Xenothium box. She clasped it in two fingers and held it near her head. "Perfect."

"You can't take that! We got here in time." Robyn ordered, pointing a finger. Pink X chuckled.

"Hm, did I really say that? I got here before you. I'm holding the source. I win," her eyebrow twitched. "Unless you can take all of the Xenothium from me!" She ran off. Robyn and Sunfire furiously pounded after her.

Eventually the heroes caught up to Pink X. They stood in front of her, preparing to attack.

"Surrender. _Now_." Robyn growled through gritted teeth.

"Okay," Pink X said, surprisingly calm. She placed a time bomb on the Xenothium, then chucked it behind her head. "Tick tick!"

Robyn raced over to grab it. Sunfire was about to help her, but he was suddenly hit over the head by Pink X. The villain grabbed his body and dragged him away before Robyn could turn around. By the time the Girl Wonder had managed to destroy the time bomb, everyone had already left. She just stood there, completely stunned.

* * *

Sunfire didn't notice he was tied up until his green eyes flickered open. His arms and legs were firmly cuffed onto a metal board you would see in an operating theater. There was nothing but darkness and a single light shining down on him like you would see in an interrogation. He tried to break out using his strength and sunbolts.

"Don't bother," a female voice said sweetly, followed by footsteps. "It blocks all forms of power."

"Who are you?!" Sunfire angrily demanded. "And why have you tied me up?"

"You don't recognize me, cutie?" someone trotted into the room. It was none other than Pink X herself, her long, pink hair swaying. Sunfire gasped.

"It is you!" he cried. Then he snared. "Release me!"

"Hm... no." Pink X smirked. Sunfire growled. She walked towards him and held out her hand, grabbing his chin. Sunfire grumbled, knowing that he couldn't smack her away.

"What do you plan to do with me?" he growled as she stared into his eyes.

"Not something that should hurt you. If you succumb, that is." Pink X replied, tapping her fingers together.

"What are you saying?" Sunfire bitterly questioned. Pink X took a few dramatic steps back.

"What do I mean? I mean what I mean, cutie," she answered, folding her arms. "But if you want your pesky questions answered, I suppose I had better answer them. Firstly, you won't be leaving here anytime soon. In fact, you're stuck here forever."

"What?!" Sunfire spat in fury and horror. "No! You will not keep me here!" His eyes glowed green as he struggled to escape.

Pink X held up a hand. "That's not even the bad part. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you or anything. But," she began to approach Sunfire with a sickening grin. "There is a theft here. The theft of a kiss." Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed Sunfire straight on the lips.

* * *

"SUNFIRE!" Robyn yelled, racing through the laboratory. But there was no sign of her alien friend. She almost ripped apart walls searching for Sunfire. But she still couldn't find him. She dialed her team at Titans Tower.

" _She's a tear in my heart_!" Beast Babe loudly sung, dancing on the floor, holding a remote for some kind of dance game in Ops. She spotted Robyn. "Seriously, Robyn? I was just about to beat my high score!"

"I don't care about your stupid high score! Get the team in here now!" Robyn fiercely ordered, scowling. Beast Babe sighed and yelled for the rest of the team to come to Ops.

"What's up, Robyn?" Cybornetta asked with a raised brow. Draven nodded in agreement, while Beast Babe complained about her game being interrupted.

"Sunfire's been captured by Pink X." Robyn explained firmly.

Beast Babe snorted. "Come on Robyn, Pink X is so season one. Besides, you _are_ Pink X," Then she gasped. "Wait a second..." Her stare become furious. "You're messing around with this Pink X business again, aren't you?"

"Guys, this is serious." Robyn growled through clenched teeth.

"Hm..." Cybornetta tapped her chin. "That's what you'd say on a mission like this. Spill the beans, Robyn. Why are you pretending to be Pink X again?"

Robyn groaned. "Guys, I am not Pink X again!" she sighed in indignation, then explained the Pink X call and Xenothium story. The Titans eyed each other.

"Hate to say it Robyn, but I still kinda don't believe you." Cybornetta said. Robyn clenched her fists.

"Fine," Robyn growled. "If you're not going to help, I'll find Sunfire on my own." Her image vanished from the screen and returned to Beast Babe's dancing game, which had a paused screen.

"We need to go after her," Cybornetta sighed, getting to her feet. "I'm starting to get a vibe that she's serious."

* * *

Sunfire, his face heating up with rage, managed to swerve his head and burn Pink X's forehead with his vibrant green eyes.

"Didn't that feel good, Sunny?" the villain chuckled, giggling.

"RELEASE ME!" Sunfire boomed, raising his voice to an extreme level.

"Never," Pink X tapped her fingers together. "Unless you agree to date me."

"No! You will not get away with this! My friends will stop you!" Sunfire harshly protested, spit flying everywhere.

Pink X groaned. "Please. Your friends have no clue where you are. And before you start with the 'Oh, I've got my communicator' crap, I disabled it so they can't find you," She took a step towards Sunfire. "You're stuck here with me. Forever."

"No!" Sunfire shouted, struggling again.

"Aww, look at you, Sunny," Pink X blew him a kiss. "I can see why certain people fancy you. What a shame certain people won't be able to reach you anymore," Sunfire growled and struggled even more. "Don't try that, sweet pea. You handsome thing. You must-"

"I do not wish to hear any more of your compliments!" Sunfire yelled. Pink X circled him like a cat. Then the alien took a deep breath in. His expression softened. "If you release me, promise to never harm my friends or myself again, and tell me your identity... then maybe you can become my friend. I do enjoy making new ones."

"Hmm," Pink X thought. "No. Friends isn't good enough, darling. However, I will take in part of the deal. I'll let you go and you can go back to your friends and I won't harm 'em. But instead of us being friends... we become... lovers."

Sunfire gasped. "But why do you wish to be... boyfriend and girlfriend, I believe it is?"

Pink X chuckled lightly. "My reasons are my own. But let's just say it's a little revenge for somebody."

Sunfire took a deep breath. "So... what will happen if I refuse your request?"

Pink X's laugh became more of an evil kind. "Well, you'll be stuck here for eternity. Just you and me. And no one will ever find you... cutie." She kissed his cheek. Sunfire's face flushed bright red from anger and embarrassment. Pink X grinned. "I can tell you're interested."

"RELEASE ME!" Sunfire screamed, his rage building up even more than ever.

"In your petty dreams, sugar lump," Pink X said, caressing his cheek. "You're mine now. Revenge is so sweet."

"But whom do you seek vengeance upon?" Sunfire asked, raising his brow.

"Xenothium might give you a clue, but I'm not giving any names." Pink X replied, trotting around in the darkness. Xenothium... Sunfire made connections in his head. According to Robyn, the suit needed Xenothium to power it. Xenothium... Pink X was stealing Xenothium and almost got away with it until..

Robyn stopped her. _Robyn_. This was about Robyn!

"Robyn! You are seeking revenge on _Robyn_!" Sunfire cried with surprise.

"You're smarter than I thought," Pink X commented with sauciness. "Or did I reveal too much? Turns out key words say more than I thought, sweetie. And so, I am having my revenge. However, Robyn is never getting you back - neither your team."

"No!" Sunfire boomed back. Pink X leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Robyn, riding on her R-cycle, searched Jump City, trying to find the missing alien. She found people trying to sell her a ticket to some pointless concert, a group of skateboarding kids, but no Sunfire. But she did find her team.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you didn't believe me!" Robyn said. The T-car drove next to the R-cycle. Cybornetta had her window rolled down while her hands were gripped on the steering wheel.

"We don't... kind of," she replied. "But whatever's going on, we wanna help you with it."

Robyn couldn't help but smile. "Thanks guys." She paused. "How are we going to find him, though? I think Pink X disabled his communicator, so his tracker is broken."

Cybornetta grinned. "There's more than one way to skin a cat, Robyn."

"EWW! Don't tell me that!" Beast Babe groaned from the backseat, trying not to barf. Draven inched away from her. Cybornetta rolled her eyes.

"Give me that Xenothium," she said, eyeing Robyn. "And we'll see if DNA traces can help us."

* * *

Sunfire bared his teeth as Pink X continued to blow him kisses. What did she think she was doing? Sunfire didn't know, but it was making him very unhappy.

"Release me!" he commanded again, clenching his fists.

"No, sweet pea. Not until you love me." Pink X ordered slyly, while stroking his chin.

"No! I will never love you! You must free me!" Sunfire snarled, his eyes brighter than ever. Pink X chortled.

"Never, honey. If we are to be together forever, then no." she said tenderly, brushing out her long pink hair.

"I don't think 'forever' is the correct term." somebody said. It definitely wasn't Sunfire.

"More like five seconds." Black magic exploded Sunfire's cuffs, freeing him. He gasped. He suddenly felt the blood rush to his hands and legs again. His sunbolts felt strong again. He lifted into the air.

Pink X scowled. "Curses." she muttered. The Teen Titans entered the dark room. Cybornetta flickered the lights on, revealing some sort of hidden bunker. Beast Babe gaped at the furious Pink X.

"So... you're really real after all..." she observed with a nod.

"We find the antagonist and that's the first thing you say?" Draven groaned, shaking his head.

"Hilarious, really," Pink X scoffed. "I don't know how you found me, but there's no way you're going to catch me!" She suddenly turned away from the team and started sprinting at full throttle.

"Titans, GO!" Robyn commanded. She led her team after the villain. Pink X, with her few ounces of power left, chucked a few slimy Xs at the teenagers.

"Begone, you pesky kids." she hissed as she leaped over wooden crates. Cybornetta used her cannon to try and shoot her, but the villain dodged swiftly. Sunfire, who was the most enraged, shot some vast and powerful sunbolts at her. They exploded a lot of the crates, but did not touch the villain. Draven, with his black magic, made clawed, demonic hands to try and grab the bad girl. Pink X chucked pink goop onto the hands. She did the same to the approaching green tiger, making her very upset about her 'ruined perfect hairdo'.

The only one left was Robyn, who had her staff equipped. The teenage girl charged after the baddie, aiming birdarangs. Pink X, avoiding all of those, climbed into a vent. Sunfire, however, shot another massive bolt at the vent, causing it to be decimated. Pink X fell out.

"You stupid little kids don't know what you're messing with." she grumbled. The Titans gathered around her.

"You don't what - scratch that, _who_ you're messing with either." Robyn growled. Pink X clenched her fists and tapped a button on her belt. She disappeared like a static screen before anyone could say anything.

"And... she's out." Cybornetta sighed, shaking her head.

"But she'll be back." Robyn pointed out, biting her lip.

"Oh dear..." Sunfire sighed in indignation and fear.

"But we'll take her down." Robyn patted the boy's shoulder. None of them noticed Pink X hiding behind a stack of crates. She didn't have enough power to teleport far away, so she was still in the building.

"We'll see about that..." she muttered as she silently slipped away.


	26. Betrothed

The other Titans watched Sunfire in perplexity as he carried pretty much everything in his room out of it.

"Going somewhere?" Draven asked. Sunfire dropped one of his boots.

"Yes... I am leaving for Tamaran." he explained with an apprehensive smirk, picking up the boot.

"For a holiday?" Cybornetta asked, her brow raised.

Sunfire bit his lip. "No. I am never coming back."

"WHAT?!" The Titans all gasped together in horror.

"Why? Are you okay, Sunfire?" Robyn asked, with concern.

"I am… fine.. I am getting married." Sunfire replied, his shoulders tensing, his voice almost cracking.

"WHAT?!" The Titans bellowed again. Robyn passed out.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Robyn grumbled as the T-ship flew through the pitch-black, space sky. "You're getting married to someone you've never met?"

"Yes. It is the way of my people, Robyn." Sunfire replied disconsolately, bowing his head. Then his eyes lit up. "But I will be able to show you, my friends, my home planet! I have been getting the home-sick feelings recently, and it will bring me joy to see my home planet."

"Glad you're having more fun than I am," Beast Babe suddenly screamed. "BECAUSE I'M BEING ATTACKED BY MONSTER SHIPS!"

Just as the green girl had screamed about, small, silver hovering ships were roaming around the T-ship, shooting red-hot lasers. They suddenly all grouped together into a circle, joining their lasers together. The lasers shot down and blasted right in the middle of the T-ship's core, dividing the team. The teenangers screamed as they were flung across the galaxy.

"Titans, ATTACK!" Robyn called, gripping the wheel and slamming her foot on the accelerator. She saw her teammates flying around, firing bullets from their ships. She did the same thing as the enemy approached her.

"Are these guys from your planet, Sun?" Beast Babe asked. She rushed away from the enemy ships.

"I do not think so!" Sunfire answered, zooming around. Suddenly, he set his eye on a white planet with stretches of what appeared to be red marks. "I shall return with help, friends!" he cried, charging towards the planet.

"That's great... but guys, there are more ship thingies coming!" Beast Babe exclaimed. The enemy ships zoomed nearby her.

"Just keep shooting and avoiding them!" Robyn ordered. She and her teammates flew around. The enemy ships continued to shoot red-hot lasers at them, pretty much decimating the T-ship. Beast Babe began to scream; her ship was nearly destroyed. Cybornetta, meanwhile, tired by all the ships chasing her, used her canon on them. It was much more effective than her ship's lasers, except when she was overwhelmed by the enemy ships.

"If Sun's bringing his friends... they'd better hurry up! We can't deal with these guys much longer!" she cried, shooting constant blasts with her canon.

"Just keep swarming around!" Robyn yelled back, doing flips in the sky.

"That's not going to be easy." Draven grumbled. Enemy ships gathered around him. He used a bit of his magic to shoot a couple down, though more and more kept coming.

"You can say that again, dude!" Beast Babe complained. She squirmed at the sight of all the ships. Suddenly, a bunch of warriors in thick, purple armor arrived at the scene. They used their vibrant green eyes to shoot lasers, while also chucking their spears. The opposing ships rumbled as if they were angry and faced the warriors.

The warriors, whom all had tanned skin and could hover, continued shooting their spears and lasers. A large one was in the middle. She was crushing the ships with her bare hands, making them look like pieces of paper. Eventually, the warrior army was too great for the ships, so the surviving ones fled before they could get their butts kicked.

"Have they all left?" Sunfire asked, flying in front of the warriors. One of them gave him the thumbs up. Sunfire faced his dazzled friends. "Come, friends. You require an explanation!"

* * *

The Titans had all been dusted and cleaned from the attack. They were all sitting in the marble, white corridor of the Tamaranean castle, waiting for someone.

"I am hopeful that the royal army protected you well?" Sunfire asked, hovering nearby. The Titans eagerly nodded.

"Who were those enemy ship guys?" Robyn asked, rubbing her head.

"The Drenthax," a booming, female voice answered. "They are taking over the planet. Although our relationship with them has never been stable, it will be worse now since we had that rescue mission involving yourselves."

"True," Sunfire sighed. Then he smiled at the woman. "Oh, friends! This is Galforia, my K'norfka; she raised me from when I was very small." The large woman held up a hand. She had thick, scruffy, long fiery-red hair. A scar was under her left green eye, shining on her tanned skin. Fur from some sort of space creature was draped on her shoulders, covering her tattered, black cape and muscular arms. Beast Babe would've laughed if Cybornetta didn't clamp a hand over her mouth.

"It is so good to see you again," Galforia said, kneeling down to her adoptive-child. "Prince Sunfire."

"'Prince'?!" All the Titans gaped like they did back on Earth.

"Oh yes..." Sunfire sheepishly chuckled. "I am next in line for the throne. Perhaps I forgot to mention?"

"But we cannot worry about that for now," Galforia got to her feet. "I fear that the Drenthax will not be impressed with us rebelling against them." Sunfire could tell by the look on her face that she could already sense the Drenthax were not impressed.

"Perhaps we should speak with the Grand High Ruler... whomever they are." Sunfire replied calmly.

Galforia snorted. "I am sure the Grand High Ruler will be most unwilling to help." She gestured Sunfire to follow her anyway.

"Come, friends." Sunfire grinned at the earthlings. They shrugged at each other and followed.

The Drenthax were hissing when the group made their way into the throne room, which had a similar appearance to the corridor, with a few added extras, like the grand throne. One of the Drenthax was discussing with someone behind a large, royal-purple curtain. Soon, their discussion was over.

"Behold, the Grand High Ruler!" a guard called. The curtain was flicked open, revealing a familiar, wicked face.

"Moonfire!" Sunfire gasped, in horror. "But... you should be in jail!" The Titans stood protectively behind him.

"I was, but I got bored," Moonfire chuckled, wearing a cape and shiny crown. "So I escaped and took over this joint," Galforia gritted her teeth at this statement. Moonfire didn't see and stepped off the platform. "Anyway, the Drenthax and I have been talking. They're not happy about you guys rescuing the earthlings. But, I made a deal with them, so they won't destroy the planet."

"What is this deal of which you speak?" Sunfire asked, trying not to let out all of his anger.

"Well, it's basically adding to your destiny," Moonfire folded his arms. "You and your wife's destiny, of course. If you marry your wife, the Drenthax promise to leave and never return, but you must go with them. You're not allowed to ever ever leave them, since you will become the new king there. But, if you refuse, the Drenthax will destroy the entire planet," he gestured to the swarm of Drenthax outside, who already looked ready to decimate something. "So, little bro, what's it gonna be?"

Sunfire laced his fingers together. "I will marry... my bride." The Titans appeared horrified. Moonfire was pleased.

"I knew you'd make the right choice," he took a step back. "Meet your new wife, Sunfire… Glgrdsklechhh!" A green, slimy creature made of nothing but ooze stepped forward. She had many piggy eyes, lots of slimy tentacles, and smelt worse than Beast Babe's room on steroids. On a hovering platform, the disgusting creature floated over to Sunfire.

"Um... I am sure we will be very happy together!" Sunfire said, attempting to be grateful, as Glgrdsklechhh sprayed ooze all over him. Robyn looked more furious than Jenny Rancid on steroids. The other Titans just gasped.

* * *

"There's got to be something going on..." Robyn mumbled, storming around in the guest room. "There's got to be! He can't marry that... _thing_! No way!"

"He has to Robyn; it's for his people," Cybornetta explained. She sniggered. "Or unless it's because you're jealous..."

"Oooohhh!" Beast Babe cooed, breaking into giggles. Robyn scowled at the two.

"Whatever. The Drenthax are kinda annoyed because the Tamarians kicked their butts in our favour. We should be careful." Draven pointed out in a sensible tone.

"I just... have a bad feeling about this..." Robyn sighed, tapping her chin.

"She's jealous." Beast Babe whispered. She and Cybornetta giggled.

Robyn frowned. "I heard that."

Draven groaned. "Look, if you're so worried Robyn, maybe we should investigate what they're up to."

"Perfect idea!" Robyn exclaimed, snapping her fingers. She turned to Beast Babe and Cybornetta. "You two, investigate the Drenthax," Then to Draven. "Draven, see what Moonfire's doing," She faced the wall. "I'm going after Sunfire."

* * *

Beast Babe and Cybornetta explored Tamaran, eventually finding a hexagonal, metal tunnel full of wires.

"What the heck is this place?" Beast Babe asked. They trotted through it.

"I think this is the main security area." Cybornetta replied. They bumped into the dead end of the tunnel.

"No one here. Is it lunch break or something?" Beast Babe asked, scanning the area with her green eyes.

"What's this?" Cybornetta picked up a piece of paper on a raised metal block. "'Tamaran plans... use Drenthax to control planet... weather and all...'"

"Huh?" Beast Babe asked, standing on her toes.

"I think Moonfire's trying to control the planet - every aspect!" Cybornetta gasped, her fingers tightening around the paper. "We need to warn-" But before she could continue, she was knocked out by the guards, Beast Babe likewise.

* * *

Draven snuck into the castle, his cloak making him appear like a shadow. He latched himself onto the dark purple roof, covering himself in a pool of darkness. Just in time, because Moonfire and Glgrdsklechhh walked into the room, the former carrying something. Draven followed them into another almost-pitch black room.

"It's perfect..." Moonfire breathed, opening the something, which was a wooden box. Inside, strangely, was a scroll. "With this, I'll be able to control the entire planet... like a god."

Glgrdsklechhh made a noise.

"And you'll get my repulsive brother as my gratitude," Moonfire chuckled, grinning at her. He opened the scroll and read out a few words in Tamaranian. He rushed to the closest window and peered outside. "Skies... make cloud formation!" Just as he ordered, the pale pink clouds swirled around like a miniature tornado. Moonfire faced Glgrdsklechhh. "It works perfectly! Nothing will be able to stop me!"

Suddenly, black magic stripped the scroll from the prince. Moonfire glared around for its owner, when he found it was none other than Draven. Moonfire clapped, smirking at Draven.

"You won't get away with this! I've got the scroll now." Draven cried, the scroll making him fifty times more powerful. He could now control all of Tamaran, like a god. The bad news was that he didn't know how; Tamaran was not his planet. Plus, he was a hero, not a villain.

"Hmm," Moonfire snorted. "Get him, guards!" The guards grabbed Draven before he could make a move. Moonfire plucked the scroll from his fingers, cackling.

* * *

"You are nearly ready, my prince," Galforia said, adjusting Sunfire's lavish, silky black tuxedo. A strange alien flower was in one of his pockets. His hair was smoothly laid back. She faced him. "You are ready for this yourself, of course?"

"Of course I am!" Sunfire said brightly. "It is my wedding day - why would I not be joyous?" He tried to keep his voice from trembling.

Galforia held up her hands incredulously. "Do not attempt to fool an old k'norfka. I raised you from when you were small," She placed her hands on Sunfire's shoulders. "I have never seen a more handsome groom, Sunfire. But a groom is not just about how he appears on the outside. It is about how he acts on the inside," She peered at the sky. "Now, you must hurry along to the wedding foyer. The others will be waiting for you."

"Thank you, Galforia." Sunfire bidded his caretaker and left the room, heading down to the foyer. He had a prickling sensation something was... strange, but he didn't know what. He cleared his mind as he entered the foyer, waving to the seated Tamaraneans.

"Sunfire!" a voice called behind him. He whipped around and spotted Robyn rushing towards him.

"Robyn!" he cried, glad to see his friend. "I am most-"

"Can we talk... privately?" Robyn asked, tensing at all of the Tamaraneans. Sunfire nodded and pulled her behind the thick purple curtain where they couldn't be seen.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?" Sunfire asked, lowering his voice.

"Sunfire," Robyn took a deep breath. "I think there's something going on here. I have a feeling that this is all a big set-up."

"Robyn," Sunfire replied calmly. "The Drenthax are right outside. We already attacked them in your favour. They are most upset. If I do not marry Glgrdsklechhh... they will destroy the planet."

"But Sunfire... you're a Teen Titan... you belong on Earth with the others and I!" Robyn protested melodramatically. Sunfire sighed.

"I am sorry, Robyn," he said, bowing his head. "But I must stay to protect my people," He sounded hurt. "If you do not wish to be happy for me... then maybe you should not attend the wedding." He opened the curtain and pointed to the exit. He turned to face Robyn, but she had already left. He sighed.

* * *

The guards had gathered the Titans into an imprisonment which the teenagers were not happy about. Draven explained to his friends what he had seen.

"So it really is a trick!" Robyn exclaimed. "I knew it!"

"But how are we gonna save him? This cage isn't budging!" Beast Babe said, banging her fists against the blue, translucent imprisonment. The Tamaranean guards yelled at her and she was forced to stop.

"Like this!" Cybornetta yelled, using her cannon on a piece of alien technology. The guards charged towards her, but she shot them all back. Her teammates helped. They managed to defeat the guards.

"It's time to save Sunfire!" Robyn yelled. The Titans followed her out of the room.

* * *

Sunfire, with his hands behind his back, waited in the grand foyer. He couldn't see his friends in the crowd, which let depression creep into his heart. Galforia stood nearby, giving him a reassuring wink. Moonfire stood behind him, grinning at the power he was going to earn. The foyer's doors opened. Tamaranean wedding music boomed through the entire hall.

Glgrdsklechhh entered, wearing a white cloth that just covered her bulging, green body. A few Tamaraneans lead her through the hall, while the music continued to play. Sunfire continued to lie about his joyous feelings, as Glgrdsklechhh hovered down the grand, red carpet.

The audience faced her and Sunfire, who were facing each other. Moonfire stood before them, a sly grin on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are gathered here today to wed my brother, Sunfire, and this lovely young Skelch for eternity!" Moonfire yelled. Cheers boomed throughout the hall. Moonfire waved a hand to silence them, while facing Glgrdsklechhh. "Glgrdsklechhh, will you love and marry Sunfire for eternity, ruling your kingdom in peace?"

Glgrdsklechhh wiggled one of her tentacles. Moonfire nodded and turned to his brother. "And will you, Sunfire, love and marry Glgrdsklechhh for eternity, saving Tamaran?"

"I…" Sunfire began, biting his lip. Suddenly, he heard a cry and saw Robyn fighting off a guard outside a stained glass window. She smashed through the window, desperately facing Sunfire. The Tamaraneans gasped and chatter arose.

"Silence!" Moonfire ordered. "SILENCE!" Everyone became silent. Moonfire fiercely faced Sunfire. "Will you do what is right for Tamaran and marry Glgrdsklechhh?"

"No, Sunfire! It's a trick, all of it!" Robyn cried. "That attack with us was meant to happen to lure you into protecting Tamaran! But Moonfire really planned the whole thing out so Glgrdsklechhh could give him a scroll to control Tamaran like a god!" Everyone gasped in horror.

Sunfire bared his teeth and faced his cheating brother. "I will not!" he yelled. "You will not get away with your plans!"

"Oh, but I already have." Moonfire stated, opening the scroll. He read it out. His eyes filled with power. Hovering gently and cape flowing, he faced his younger brother. "Now, either you and your friends run away, or I decimate you all."

"No," Sunfire declared. "I have a new deal," He took a deep breath. "We fight. For the crown."

Mad chitter arose again, including the Titans protesting. Moonfire raised a hand to silence them. With a glint in his eyes, he faced Sunfire. "Very well, little brother." He raised his powerful fist and launched his brother outside. A massive storm began brewing right above Sunfire's head. The alien yelped and avoided the thrashing winds. Moonfire lazily watched.

Sunfire suddenly emerged from the winds with an enraged expression. He began to rapid fire sunbolts at his brother, who was collapsing rock towers onto his brother by simply flicking his fingers. Sunfire smashed the rocks with his sunbolts, snarling at his lazy older brother.

"Not good enough for you?" Moonfire snorted, resting his arms behind his head. "Let's see how you'll like this!" The ground began to crack under Sunfire's feet. Sunfire yelped and flew into the air. The wind tossed him around.

"Sunfire, no!" Robyn cried with horror. Cybornetta placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Robyn, Sun can take care of himself. We can't interfere anyway." she said, although she felt fear bubbling inside her.

Sunfire zoomed out of the huge storm, preparing a sneak attack for his brother. He hid behind the castle, where Moonfire couldn't find him. He clenched his fists and felt his energy flowing, creating a big bolt.

"Oh Sunfire," Moonfire called as if they were playing hide and seek. "Where are you?" The, a very strong bolt hit him on the back, sending him flying across the dirt. Before he could breath, something grabbed him and threw him inside the castle. The Titans cheered.

Moonfire, laying on the carpet, got to his feet. He indignantly scowled at his brother who was glaring at him.

"Silly brother... you can't defeat me!" Moonfire yelled, his hands lighting up. "I have the powers of nature!"

"But that does not mean you will win!" Sunfire furiously protested, reaching for his brother. They tackled each other, before Moonfire shot an extreme bolt, sending Sunfire down ten floors. The younger one laid unconsciously on the broken ground. Moonfire flew down to join him.

"What a shame, little brother. I didn't want it to end this way." Moonfire whispered, a bolt in his hand.

"Neither did I!" Sunfire screeched, pouncing on his brother. He snatched the scroll, taking away his brother's godly powers.

"NOOOO!" Moonfire bellowed sharply. He bowed down to Sunfire, who took off his crown. The guards took Moonfire away. The Titans and Tamaraneans made their way down and gazed at Sunfire.

"The challenge is complete," Sunfire said, formally addressing his audience while wearing the crown. "Tamaran has a new ruler." The Tamaraneans were happy, though the Titans showed otherwise.

"Does this mean you have to go?" Robyn asked depressingly. Sunfire bowed his head.

"I must do what is right for Tamaran," he replied, much to his friends' dismay. He smiled at them, then at his many people. "Which is why I will not be emperor."

Everyone started chattering wildly. Sunfire calmly silenced them. "I... think that I belong on Earth with my friends... that is where my home is, and a possible future bride," He faced a proud Galforia. "But fear not, citizens, because I leave you in good hands. The hands that cared for me." He placed the emperor's crown on Galforia's head. "Say hello to your new empress, Galforia!"

Cheers rose from every corner in the room, which Galforia smirked at. Sunfire chuckled and flew over to his friends.

"May we return home, please? I am getting the home sick feelings." he asked, which they laughed at. Galforia noticed as he was talking about weddings, he was standing next to Robyn. She grinned.


	27. Carnival Night

It was a beautiful dusk night, filled with sounds from the nearby carnival. Familes, teenangers and many different age groups were there, celebrating the night. No one noticed anything unusual or suspicious happening. Nobody noticed two people running along in the sleek darkness.

"This is going to be perfect!" one of the two whispered. "No one at the H.I.V.E will ever be able to top this!"

"Are you sure?" the other one questioned, her voice quiet and fragile.

"Of course I'm sure!" number one growled. "Now come on, let's set up! We don't have all night!" Number two followed number one underneath the shining ferris wheel, the food stalls and thrill-seeker rides. They snuck behind a clown heads game, flashing lights covering their figures. Number one, ignoring number two's edgy glance, brought out a little box. He clasped his fingers around some sort of lever on the side and began to twirl it around.

The little box began to glow and open. Number one gazed hungrily at it, while number two backed away. Smoke, with dangerous chemicals floated into the air. Number one reached into the box and pulled out a little gadget. He grinned at it like a proud father.

"Perfect," number one whispered. "Now, to get this to a power source. Then this joint's goin' down!" He grabbed his partner's arm and raced to one of the rather bright thrillseeker riders. Number one was impressed and placed the box near the ride. It began to glow and take some of the energy from the thrillseeker ride. The ride's lights began to dim and the box began to flicker.

The ride, which was one of those spinning-chair rides, started to slow down. The lights were dying. The electric wires started to snap. Suddenly, one of the chairs on the ride began to vibrate. Cackles raced up it, much to the screams of the rider. Then, the wires snapped; the rider began to plummet down. She screamed, preparing for her death.

Suddenly, she was caught in a pile of black magic and gently placed back on the ground. The rider shivered. People rushed towards her to see if she was okay.

"Nice work, Draven." Robyn observed.

Number one grumbled. "Curses! It's that stupid superhero team! C'mon, let's move Cantrix!"

"But... Cybornetta's in that team!" number two, or Cantrix, protested.

"Cybornetta is _not_ our friend," Dave growled, grabbing his partner's arm. "Now let's go before they catch us."

"Hey! You two!" Cybornetta called, not recognizing the two at first glance.

"Great," groaned Dave, clenching his fists. He picked up the box. "Let's go."

"Titans, GO!" Robyn ordered, holding out her staff. Suddenly Cybornetta's eyes widened. She stepped forward.

"Dave... _Cantrix_?" she breathed, in shock. Dave cackled.

"Glad you remember me," he said, folding his arms with a playful grin. "I'm always glad to share plans with a friend."

"But I thought you said Cybornetta isn't our friend." Cantrix pointed out.

"I called her 'friend' to play with her feelings, _idiot_ ," Dave grumbled at Cantrix. He faced the Titans. "Anyway, you won't be able to stop my master plans!" Cantrix flinched at 'my'.

"Kinda doubt that, dude." Beast Babe snorted with a giggle.

"How? You don't even know me, green-face!" Dave demanded, pointing a finger.

"' _Green-face_ '... I'll remember that one..." Draven mumbled with a very small grin.

"It says 'sucker' on your shirt, in big bold letters." Beast Babe laughed. Dave's face flushed bright red. He wiped it off with a frantic hand.

"Yeah, well, ignore that!" he growled, gritting his teeth. "As I was saying, you won't be able to stop my master plans! Once the carnival's power is mine, I'll be able to prove everyone wrong! You watch and learn, grasshoppers!"

"Not if we can help it!" Robyn yelled, making a fist. "Titans, _GO_!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Dave cried back. He snared at his partner. "Cantrix, deploy the disappearing-powder-stuff!" The female opened a little leather bag and sprinkled out some greyish, glitter powder. It covered the two in such dust, until you couldn't even see their shadows.

"That actually worked?" Cantrix's soft voice questioned.

"Shut up or they'll know where we are!" Dave whisper-snarled. Then there were no sounds but the cheers of people at the carnival.

"Knowing those two, this mission won't be hard." Cybornetta sighed, shaking her head.

"Still, we need to find them before they hurt anybody - accidentally or on purpose." Robyn said seriously.

"That isn't likely considering we saw their chemical enhanced smoke from our living room window." Draven commented, folding his arms.

"But Robyn's statement makes sense. We do not know them that well, save Cybornetta - who is to know what they can do?" Sunfire retorted, hovering above the ground. "They were able to... steal the energy of the carnival ride." The Titans couldn't argue with that.

"Split up," Robyn ordered. "And take them down. Sunfire and I will search near the food stalls, Beast Babe and Cybornetta near the rides. You're okay with working on your own, Draven, near the games?" The goth boy nodded. "Good. Now-"

"Why can't we do the food stalls? They've got cool stuff there!" Beast Babe whined. Robyn groaned.

"This is a mission, Beast Babe, not a carnival session," she said as if she were a mother. Cybornetta and Beast Babe gave her very pleading and heart-touching gazes. She groaned with indignation. "Fine. Sunfire and I will check the rides and you two can go to the food stalls."

"YIPPEE!" The two girls squealed, jumping around. Once glance at this behaviour and Draven appeared to be very happy that he was working on his own.

"Okay, Titans, GO!" Robyn commanded. The Titans split up.

* * *

Beast Babe and Cybornetta hurried over to the food stalls, their mouths watering at the sight of all the food. There was cotton candy of all different colours and flavours; rich, caramel-coated apples; fresh, buttery popcorn; delectable corn dogs and so much more. Cybornetta looked like she was in heaven while Beast Babe tried to find the vegetarian stuff.

"Oh wow... this is so amazing, BB!" Cybornetta gazed at all the food, her mind caught in a food wonderland.

"Do they make vegetarian corn dogs?" Beast Babe asked, scratching her head.

"I hope so. I like the vegetarian ones." a girl said, walking next to Beast Babe.

"Yeah, me too. Are you vegetarian?" Beast Babe asked, peering up at the girl. The girl was awfully familiar, giving Beast Babe suspicious feelings.

"No, I'm vegan." the girl answered, lacing her dainty fingers together. Then it hit Beast Babe.

"Hey! YOU'RE THAT CANTRIX GIRL!" she cried. She transformed into a tiger. She roared, unsheathing her claws. Cantrix suddenly gasped in awe.

"Did... you just... transform... into AN ANIMAL?!" she squealed in utter delight. Her fear seemed to have vaporized. She was staring at Beast Babe with a buoyant expression.

"Cantrix, no! You're supposed to knock them out!" a waspish voice snapped from behind a hidden box, observing the girl.

"I am?" Cantrix asked, while tickling Beast Babe.

"Stop! Stop, dude, _stop_!" Beast Babe giggled, reverting to her human form. Cantrix bit her lip.

"Dave says I have to knock you out now." she said, holding out a laser. Suddenly, a blue cannon hit her in the side. It belonged to none other than Cybornetta, who was stuffing her face with a corn dog.

"Sorry girl, but you're not gonna win tonight." she said, almost poignantly. Cantrix whimpered and leaped to her feet, edging away from the heroes.

"You are freakin' useless, Cantrix," Dave muttered under his breath. He flipped his laser between his fingers and attempted to shoot the opposition. However, Cantrix kept moving around, and unintentionally led them away from Dave's aim. The boy groaned, tapping into a little ear piece. "Keep them distracted then, sorry not attending your funeral if you die. I'll be at the rides."

* * *

Sunfire and Robyn explored the rides area, which was full of what would be a person with Epilepsy's worse nightmare **[A/N: No offence if you have it]**. Rides were whirring like colourful stars, blended in with the screams of riders.

"The rides of your world appear to be more dangerous than fun." Sunfire commented. Robyn chuckled.

"Oh, they're totally safe," she said, with a grin. "The riders are just a little scared." Sunfire took her words. The duo continued to search for the criminals. There was no sign of them yet, although they saw lots of inviting rides.

"Perhaps... when we have caught the criminals... we could... go on a ride?" Sunfire asked sheepishly. Robyn smirked.

"Why not?" she asked, with a casual shrug. Then, from the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of something sneaking near the rides, holding a box.

"Stupid Titans," Dave muttered, approaching the ferris wheel. "They'll never be able to stop me!" He placed the box down near the tall, shimmering ferris wheel, snickering like a maniac.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." a voice growled behind him. It was none other than Robyn. Sunfire was standing behind her, his hands ignited with sunbolts.

"Oh, well, look who it is," Dave snorted, his lip twitching. "As much as I appreciate an audience, I'm afraid tickets are all sold out. Until later. Then it'll be open again."

"Well, I'm afraid the show is already over!" Robyn scowled, taking out her birdarangs. Dave yelped and clutched the box to his chest. He sprinted away from the teenagers. They shot birdarangs and sunbolts at him. Dave countered this by shooting a couple of lasers, which the Titans dodged.

"Halt!" Sunfire yelled, but Dave continued running, not willing to give up his plans.

"Oh m geeezzzz, we look soooo pretty!" a group of teenage girls squealed, taking a selfie. Suddenly, a boy raced right through their picture, totally photo bombing them. If that wasn't bad enough, the Titans trampled past them as well, knocking the phone out of one of the girl's hands.

"OMG THAT COST ME A THOUSAND DOLLARS!" she cried, falling onto her knees.

"But wasn't that Sunfire, the hot guy in that superhero team?" another asked. All the girls perked up and nodded.

"Omg, he is _sooooo_ hot." another said. They all sighed dreamily.

Meanwhile Dave was still holding the box and rushing around. He tapped into his earpiece.

"Cantrix, I'm on the run from the couple everyone ships," he said, in a grouchy tone. "Where are you?"

"Hiding near the arcade." Cantrix answered, her voice still shaky.

"Meet you in the middle. Don't get distracted." Dave warned. Then he tapped out, wiping sweat off his brow. He could hear Robyn and Sunfire in the background, making him groan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draven was passing things like clown heads, pin the balloons and more. The prizes were mostly things like cuddly toys, which Draven did not show an interest in. He just kept searching for the troublesome duo, though they were nowhere to be seen. Not until he spotted a certain blue-haired girl hanging from the roof.

Draven snuck behind a crate, watching the girl for a moment. He needed to see what she was doing, so then he could plan a sneak attack. Cantrix flopped down from the roof and brushed out her suit. Her long blue hair tickled her nose, making her let out a dainty sneeze. Her Amarythian-blue eyes scanned the area, searching for potential danger. Then she moved on.

The hero, appearing like a shadow, kept following Cantrix. She was fearfully pacing around, as if a murderer was following her. But Draven could tell she was definitely going somewhere. He presumed she was going to meet up with Dave. And he couldn't let that happen.

"Freeze!" Draven cried, popping in front of Cantrix. She let out a scream that made Beast Babe's sound like they were from Draven himself and raced away. Draven groaned and flew over her, spotting her enter the carnival arcade building. He hovered down and entered the building, which was a dark room, filled with noises from video games as well as flashing lights. A glass desk was at the front, the shelves filled with prizes.

Draven, however, had no time for games. He rushed through the arcade, trying to spot the blue-haired girl. To his disappointment, he could not find her.

"Excuse me," he asked a kid standing near a car game. "Have you seen a girl with blue hair?" The kid pointed near the exit. "Thanks." Draven raced over to where the kid had pointed. A lot of people were standing nearby that area, watching someone play a game. Draven took his eyes off them and instead peered out for the villain, whom he saw attempting to escape. He used his magic to try and grab her. Cantrix saw this and screamed again.

"Shush! I'm trying to focus!" someone playing the game complained. A noise beeped from the game, and the audience cheered. Draven rolled his eyes and focused on Cantrix, who seemed to be petrified.

"Surrender, Cantrix." he growled threateningly.

"Uh..." Cantrix blubbered. Suddenly, she whipped around to a screen, which was connected to the game everyone was watching. She typed something in with shivering fingers.

"What are you doing?" Draven demanded, ignoring the 'shhs' from the gamers.

"Sorry... but I can't let you..." Cantrix replied, edging for the exit. Draven took a step towards her, preparing to use his powers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a person playing the game bellowed. Everyone around him groaned.

"Okay, the next player is Draven!" the game's referee cried, holding up his hands. Draven gazed at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his brow raised.

"Are you Draven? Well, it's your turn to play!" the referee said blissfully, the audience welcoming him to the seat.

"Okay, no no no. I don't have time for this." Draven grumbled, turning away from them.

"Aw come on!" the gamers bitterly protested. "You signed up for it!"

"I did not!" Draven thundered, folding his arms. "And I can't play, because I have more important things to do!" Everyone sighed in depression, allowing him to leave. Draven turned around to leave but something tugged on his cloak.

"Just one game? My daddy needs people to play to support his family." a very small, endearing child asked, in a tone that sounded like it came from heaven. Draven clenched his fist.

"Fine. One game." he sat down on the seat, a scowl planted on his face. The audience cheered like a football crowd. Draven rolled his eyes and shook his head. He pressed 'start' on the game. Bouncy music started up.A little black ship flew around on screen. Armies of 8-bit snakes crawled on the screen, near the ship. Draven, with his brow raised, shot lasers at the snakes, earning points. At first, he wasn't very good, but he quickly got better.

"Level up!" a computery voice cried. The audience cheered stupidly loud again, and Draven pressed 'proceed to next level'.

* * *

Cantrix and Dave, like they planned, 'met in the middle', which ended up being near a concert stage.

"Girls just wanna have fun!" a girl sung on stage, dancing like crazy.

"We'll get lots of energy from here!" Dave snickered, opening the box. He fiercely grabbed Cantrix's arm and almost dragged her behind stage. Then he placed the box behind the stage, grinning darkly.

"There they are!" somebody cried. It was Beast Babe, followed by the other Titans, save Draven.

"Seriously? Do you guys have to show up every time the cool stuff's about to start?" Dave grumbled, glaring at the teenagers.

"Surrender!" Robyn growled, making a fist.

"Hmm... nah! Let's set this into hypergear!" Dave cried, almost ripping the lid off the box. The energy, like trails of smoke, began to flow into the box.

"Oh no you don't!" Cybornetta cried, ignoring the guilt as she shot her former friends with cannon blasts. Dave protected the box while Cantrix ducked for cover.

"Get lost, suckers!" Dave spat at the Titans, bringing out his laser. He rapid-fired bolts at them, which the Titans neatly avoided.

"The only one that should do the getting lost is you!" Sunfire cried, blasting sunbolts at the duo. Dave, still defending his precious box, countered the alien's attack with lasers.

"Do something, idiot!" he boomed at Cantrix with rage.

"Um..." Cantrix, crawling like a baby, approached the box.

Dave groaned. "What are you, a baby? Get up and do some actual work!"

"That is not very nice to say to your friend." Sunfire pointed out, shooting a pitiful glance at Cantrix.

"She's not my friend. She's my business partner, though I do most of the work," Dave corrected, holding up his laser. "And you, Sunfire, are my enemy."

Cantrix didn't look impressed with this statement, but she was too gentle to counter Dave for it. She half-heartedly climbed to the box and placed a hand over it. She may have been too gentle to counter Dave, but her emotions were going to get out one way or another.

Blue, Amarythian magic leaked into the box, making it faintly glow. It began to vibrate, but everyone was occupied with fighting, so they did not notice.

"Curse you, Teen Titans!" Dave bared his teeth at the Titans. They were easily defeating him and Cantrix.

"Sorry guys." Cybornetta said as the Titans surrounded them. Suddenly, without anyone talking, the box began to explode out vibrant, blue magic, almost like a jet of water. It curled around in the sky like a storm.

"What the heck is that?!" Beast Babe screamed, leaping backwards.

"Amarythian magic..." Cybornetta breathed, recognizing the colour and feelings. She gazed at Cantrix, who had turned pale. The magic swirled around, forming strong winds. Energy from the concert was being pulled it; so were electric wires.

"SAVE MY SOUL!" Dave cried, disappearing out of the area. However, he couldn't leave - a blue, translucent shield was stopping him. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Titans, save everyone!" Robyn ordered. Her team nodded at their leader. The floor was now peeling up. The magic's strength was increasing. A tornado was beginning to form. Everything was being reduced to shreds. People nearby were screaming in terror, only to be saved by the superheroes.

Cantrix was sitting on the floor, her hands over her eyes. She was sitting there, like a statue, only her hair moving. Dave was banging his fists against the shield, attempting to escape.

"I CAN'T GET OUT!" he screeched, his voice cracking in fear. Despite them being enemies, Robyn's duty was still to save people, so she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out, but it wouldn't work.

"What the..." Robyn raised her brow, banging against the shield again. She realized, that if she was with Dave, she couldn't exit. But on her own, she could exit.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Dave cried like a baby. Robyn could feel the strong winds tugging on them both - the eye of the storm, unlike most storms, was not pleasant at all - in fact, it was far worse than the outside. Cantrix was trapped inside of there, along with the box. It was just behind the stage lights. The box's original position.

"We need to stop this," Robyn said, pulling out her staff, ignoring the whimpering Dave, who was getting pulled into the eye. Robyn rushed past the shield and saw her team were evacuating the last of the civilians. "Titans, attention! We need to stop this storm!" The Titans nodded and they all rushed inside, where the storm was continuing to build speed and strength.

"Cantrix! Dave! Are you two in there?" Cybornetta called through the thick winds.

"HELP!" That was Dave's voice. It sounded frail.

"How in the world are we gonna stop this?" Beast Babe cried, pulling her hands down her face.

"We must stop the source!" Sunfire replied, holding up a sunbolt.

"Sunfire's right! Titans, stop the source - the magic!" Robyn commanded. They braced themselves past the wind. In the eye of the storm, Cantrix was lying on the floor, totally stressed. Dave was screaming.

"There's the source!" Beast Babe pointed to the blue magic trailing into the air. Cybornetta shot a blast of energy at it, but nothing happened. Sunfire assisted her, but still nothing worked. Robyn, birdarang in hand, stormed towards the source. Her nose crinkled as she slammed the birdarang down onto the source. Cantrix, uncurling herself, glanced at Robyn.

"Huh?" she breathed, shivering gently. She noticed the magic and let out a terror-filled gasped. It started to die down. The winds stopped grasping everything in sight. The blue box began to lose its colour. Smoke trailed into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dave bellowed, trembling in fear. Then he peered up, realizing he wasn't dead. "Huh? What just happened?"

"We just saved you." Beast Babe answered. Cybornetta discarded the destroyed box. Dave and Cantrix got to their feet, gazing at each other.

"Yay..." the boy sighed, furrowing his eyebrows. Cantrix twirled the tip of her shoe on the floor.

"And for nearly destroying half the Earth, I'm afraid we're sending you to jail." Robyn said, holding out handcuffs.

"Oh no no no," Dave gestured them away with his hands. "You're not sendin' us to prison! Not even in your dreams!"

"I'd like you to see you stop us!" Beast Babe retorted, approaching them threateningly.

"We don't have to," Dave folded his arms with a sly smirk. "Cantrix, deploy the exploding smoke bomb!" Hastily, Cantrix brought out a small grenade, anxiety expressed on her face. She pulled off the top and placed the bomb near her and Dave's feet. Then, the grenade exploded, blasting the two into the air, Cantrix screaming. The Titans heard the faint cry of: "We will be back one day!"

"And... they're gone." Beast Babe observed the sky, scratching her head. Robyn sighed.

"We'll track them down, sooner or later." she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Actually... I have a feeling they'll come to us." Cybornetta replied with a smirk. Sunfire chuckled. His friends joined in.

"Hey…" Beast Babe stopped laughing and gazed around. "Where's Draven?" The other Titans also stopped laughing.

"Strange. I have not seen him since before." Sunfire commented, with a thoughtful pose.

"Where could he be?" Cybornetta asked, her brow raised.

* * *

"JUST TWO MORE POINTS, TWO MORE POINTS!" someone behind Draven screamed. The teen indeed got two more points. The screen flashed, 'Top High Score'.

"YEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed like a bunch of maniacs, racing around the arcade. The ref was in tears, as if they had just won a war. Loud music began to play, as people cheered. As for Draven? Well...

Draven couldn't help but smile.


	28. A Christmas Carol

**A/N: Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! This chapter is based off the classic tale, "A Christmas Carol", with a bit of a TTGS twist! I won't give away who's who; you'll have to find out. Enjoy this little dose of Christmas, and happy holidays!**

* * *

You could tell by the setting sun, and the glowing Christmas tree, that it was Christmas Eve. The whole city had been littered in wreaths, glowing stars, and other various Christmas decorations. The Titans were no exception. Their whole tower had been decorated, and a large tree was in main Ops. Wreaths were on every door, and the windows were glowing with lights.

The Titans themselves were all sitting in the living room, enjoying the moment. Cybornetta was most enthralled about the Christmas dinner that was the next day. Sunfire was also very energetic, as he didn't know much about Christmas and it was all new for him. Robyn was rolling her eyes, and Draven looked bored of his mind. Why? Because Beast Babe was telling a very silly story about Christmas.

"And then Santa climbed down the chimney, and gave the dog a bone," she said, waving her hands around. "But the dog barked, because it wasn't vegetarian."

"What?" Cybornetta barked herself. "Beast Babe-"

"Because the dog was me," Beast Babe pointed out, with a grin. "And I asked for a vegetarian meal and-"

"I think that's enough of that story, thank you Beast Babe." Robyn sighed, shaking her head. Draven and Cybornetta sighed with relief, the latter with much more enthusiasm.

"That was most delightful, Beast Babe!" Sunfire applauded his green friend.

"Can we go to bed now? I want to get this over with." Draven asked, with a gritty tone. He had been like this the entire night.

Beast Babe shook her head. "Nope!" she answered. "There's one more story!"

"Nope. I'm not staying for this." Draven grumbled, getting to his feet.

"Aw come on Drave! One more story can't hurt!" Beast Babe insisted, with a big grin. Sunfire joined in.

"No," Draven said through gritted teeth. "These stories are pointless, anyway. Just like this silly holiday." he exited the room, destroying a wreath on his way out. The Titans watched his shadow disappear, as he left. He was, after all, the only one who had been complaining about the holiday.

* * *

That night, the gothic boy had a dream...

 _Children were ringing loud bells as they raced down the old, Victorian streets. The entire village was covered in a thick layer of snow, and many Christmas decorations. Most people were outside, swapping gifts or singing Christmas carols. All except for one building, which had no Christmas decorations whatsoever. It was just a plain grey building, with not even one wreath._

 _The miser who owned the building was just as grey-hearted as it. A little pair of spectacles were on his nose, shining on his pale skin. His dark purple hair was silky and laid behind his ears, neat and flat. He was wearing a black top-hat, matching black jacket, pants and boots._

 _Unlike most people, this book could be judged by its cover- his unfriendly appearance matched his personality. See, he despised Christmas more than any other time of the year. To him, it was a complete waste of time. He believed you should be working for the entire year. He scowled at every little Christmas thing he saw, especially the way-too-early supermarket advertisements that came out in November. He never donated to any Christmas charities, and even refused his own nephew's Christmas party invitation. This man's name was Richard Scrooge._

 _Our story begins on Christmas Eve, Scrooge's least favourite day, second to Christmas Day, of course. He was in his office, writing things down on a piece of paper. He had recently sent his assistant home, much to his dismay of the reason, for the Christmas holidays. The assistant was a caretaker of a girl called Gabrielle, who apparently had some sort of rare disease called Sakutia that made her skin green. Because Scrooge was in a grumpy mood most of the time, he did not pay the caretaker enough money to cure the girl. But that didn't bother him. Using his money did._

 _Richard Scrooge finally finished his work. He packed up his things and left his depressing workplace, heading to his rather creepy mansion, made out of stone, like the many other places. However, it did not give off a comforting feeling. He walked inside, switching on a light, being welcomed by the sound of silence. It was only he that lived there, so he was used to that sound._

 _Scrooge sighed and took off his work clothes, a scowl still planted on his heartless face. He slipped into his nightwear, and climbed into bed. He groaned at the sound of people ringing bells in the distance._

 _"Bah humbug!" he grumbled, pressing his hands over his ears. "Must this holiday be so arrogant? I cannot even sleep it is so bad!" he glared outside the window. "All this ruckus for nothing!" he looked like he wanted to give the entire village a good beating._

 _Suddenly, the candle that was the light source flickered out. Scrooge turned to it with a raised brow. The temperature began to drop, and a cool breeze was floating throughout the room, much to Scrooge's fear. Something was entering the room, and Scrooge felt anxiety flood through his body._

 _"Who's there?" he questioned shakily. Cool, white winds began to form a person, made out of glowing lights. Scrooge shielded his eyes, while his teeth chattered in fear._

 _"Greetings, friend." a voice spoke up, sounding like harmony. A boy with piercing green eyes and tanned skin was hovering in the air. His fiery red hair was spiking up on his head, and glowing, golden robes were stretched out on his body. It almost made him look like a candle flame._

 _"Who are you?" Scrooge demanded, scrambling to the nearby wall._

 _"Do not fear me, Richard Scrooge," the stranger said calmly. "I am merely nothing but a harmless ghost."_

 _"Well, it isn't normal to see a ghost everyday!" Scrooge pointed out, beads of sweat on his head._

 _The stranger smiled. "Please do calm down. I am the Ghost of Christmas past. I have come to show you something."_

 _"Wait.." Scrooge took a breath, "You're a ghost? The Ghost of Christmas past? What? Why are you here? What are you planning to do with me?"_

 _"We have taken an interest in you, Richard Scrooge," the ghost replied. "It seems that you do not understand the true meaning of Christmas; you see it as a pointless celebration."_

 _"Which it is!" Scrooge growled. "So, are you going to take me to the history of Christmas? I do not wish to see it! Nothing you could ever say will stop me from hating it!"_

 _"I am not going to take you to the past of Christmas," the ghost of Christmas Past calmly retorted. "I am going to take you to your past."_

 _Scrooge raised an eyebrow, when suddenly the ghost clamped a hand on his arm. He dragged him through the creepy roof, and into the windy sky. Scrooge screamed as they soared through the sky, high above the village. The world swirled beneath him, changing shape a good few times. It was making Scrooge a little air sick._

 _Finally, the duo landed on the outskirts of a little town. The ghost led the miser through the town, which sent more nostalgia through his heart than ever before. This was the town he had grown up in. With this strange feeling in his body, he continued to follow the ghost._

 _They stopped in front of a little school, where Scrooge saw himself as a child. His younger self was wearing simple clothes, and expressed a smile, which old Scrooge had not worn in a long time. The small child roamed around the small, grey school with some friends, putting Christmas decorations up on the walls. He laughed, his voice tinkly, that almost made the old one cry._

 _"Richard!" a voice called, nearby the young one. He turned around and saw a tall, lean woman with bright red skin, glowing yellow eyes and flowing, white hair. She was wearing a black cloak, that covered up her entire body, so you could not really see the skin._

 _"Yes, ma'am?" young Scrooge replied, facing the woman._

 _"What are you doing?" she demanded fiercely. "You are supposed to be preparing for the prophecy, not putting up silly decorations!"_

 _Young Scrooge bit his lip. "But ma'am, it's Christmas! It is a celebration!"_

 _"I do not care what it is!" the woman thundered. "This holiday is a waste of time! It is just putting silly decorations up and receiving pointless gifts! Take that decoration down, boy, and do your work!"_

 _Young Scrooge sniffled. "But-"_

 _"You will learn that Christmas is pointless when you get older, my boy." the woman said, storming away. Young Scrooge bowed his small head, sadness expressed on his face. He suddenly clenched a fist, and tore down all the Christmas decorations he placed on his school. He took out a piece of paper and began scribbling things down about work._

 _"Hey, Richard!" one of his friends called. "Wanna come help decorate the town central Christmas tree?"_

 _Young Scrooge scowled. "I do not have time for such silly matters." he stormed off into the school to do some more work, much to his friend's surprise. Old Scrooge wiped a tear from his eye._

 _"You are crying?" the ghost of Christmas Past asked, with a grin._

 _"No!" Scrooge snapped, wiping his cheeks. "I still don't like Christmas!" The ghost of Christmas Past simply grabbed his arm again and whirled him through the sky. He took the miser to when he was a little older, at a high school. This was the time where rumors were going around that the boy was going to destroy Earth, due to some prophecy. So he had to go under disguise as a boy called Draken._

 _However, despite being under disguise, he still had a gloomy and dark personality. For a little while, he had a group of friends, who soon dropped him for his discrimination against Christmas and uncontrollable desire for money. Soon, everyone turned away from him, even his own father. This caused Scrooge to hate Christmas even more, and cry to himself every night. Old Scrooge watched his awful teenagehood fold out in front of him, until he fell to his knees, begging the spirit to make it stop._

 _"You have been warned, Scrooge," The ghost of Christmas Past warned, wagging his glowing fingers. "Sometimes your past will come back to haunt you.." Then, with a brilliant flash of light, Scrooge was returned to his cold and dusty bedroom. He panted for a few moments, curling up into a tight ball._

 _"It's a dream.. It's just a dream.." he mumbled to himself, his face pale. He took another deep breath. "Maybe I should go get a glass of water.." So he slipped on his blue slippers, and trotted to the dark kitchen. He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, and faced the metal taps._

 _"Well!" a voice boomed. "If it isn't ole' Ricky Scrooge!" Scrooge dropped his glass of water, not even fazed by the smash. A woman, with a lavish, green fur-lined coat and holly wreath on her head sat in the room. Half her face was cybernetics, and she was at least a foot taller than the miser. Dark brown hair streamed down her back, and she held up a hand, turning it into a cannon. Blue light settled into the room. She grinned, "Come here and know me better, man."_

 _"Who are you?!" Scrooge screeched, taking a step back, as the chilled out ghost sat on the table. All around her, Scrooge realized, was a feast large enough to shut up the charities._

 _"Man, stop treatin' me like I'm gonna kill you," the ghost laughed, taking a bite of some chicken. She smirked, "I'm anti-war, okay? Maybe I should introduce myself. I am the Ghost of Christmas Present." Scrooge didn't reply. "Anyway, y'know I have more than eighteen hundred brothers? A lot, huh?" Still no answer. The ghost sighed, "Okay, so you're not in the mood for talking."_

 _"Just.. what are you going to show me?" Scrooge asked, crossing his arms. The ghost of Christmas Present slipped off the table and stood near the miser._

 _"The present of Christmas, of course!" she said joyfully. Scrooge took a step back._

 _"You're not going to fly me through the air, are you?" he asked, remembering that queasy feeling._

 _"No," the spirit laughed. "Ah, leave that to the other ghosts," she waved her cannon, spreading a bit of Christmas magic around. "Nah, we're teleporting, man." Suddenly, with a flash of light, the two exited the room, and came to the town. It was still decorated with Christmas lights, and the scent of food wavered through the air. It was coming from a rather loud and noisy party._

 _"Could they keep the noise down?" complained Scrooge, covering his ears. The spirit, laughing, led him over to a window, where they watched the party in action. He saw his nephew, Cator, who was dressed in Christmas clothing, dancing with his friends Priscella and Kevin._

 _"So, what'd you say Scrooge said again?" Kevin asked, with a laugh._

 _Cator grinned, "He said, 'Bah humbug! Christmas is stupid'!" They all burst into giggles. "Then he said, 'we all should work to make a shilling'!" The laughter continued._

 _"That man is way too obsessed with his money," Priscella agreed. "Someone tell 'im to cool down!" They all laughed again, while Scrooge gazed away in shame. The spirit did not speak a word and led the miser to a house full of bright lights. It was the house of Gabrielle, the girl with green skin._

 _Scrooge and the ghost peered through the window, seeing the family eating dinner together. Gabrielle, despite having a condition, was giggling and laughing with her family. Like Scrooge's caretaker had said, she had green skin, green hair in pigtails and pointed ears. She was wearing a little yellow dress, and ribbons on cute little shoes. This condition she had, known as Sakutia, was slowly and painfully killing her. She couldn't leave the house without wailing in pain._

 _"This problem could be resolved," the ghost of Christmas Present said to Scrooge. "If the caretaker was paid a little more money." Scrooge's eyes widened, as he continued to watch the scene._

 _"You know what I want for Christmas?" the caretaker asked, wrapping his arm around Gabrielle. "For little Gabby here to get better."_

 _"And all I want for Christmas is," Gabrielle tapped her chin in thought, "A happy family!" The family cheered in the joyous celebration. Scrooge bit his lip._

 _"Will she die?" he asked to the ghost of Christmas Present._

 _"Unless the future is altered, the shadows will stay in place," she answered, in a creepy tone. "You have turned down many charities, Richard Scrooge. That is more families that will not be having a good Christmas this year. But as you say, it 'decreases the poor population'." Scrooge made a face, and the spirit continued, "the shadows in the present have affected the future," she suddenly began to glow translucent, and started losing her cheery atmosphere. "Beware, Richard Scrooge. You are travelling down the wrong path. Beware."_

 _"Wait!" Scrooge cried. "What do you mean? Spirit?" But she was gone, leaving just an icy wind in her wake. He sighed, bowing his head. Suddenly, the icy winds picked up again, and a thick layer of darkness surrounded him. They whirled around him, taking him into the sky, until he was in a room with nothing but darkness around him._

 _Something was approaching him. It was a figure, wearing a black cloak, that covered their body. Black hair seemed to peek out from under the hood, as well as a black domino mask and pale skin. Scrooge shivered._

 _"Who are you?" he asked, his voice cracking. The strange figure took a step closer, their cloak swishing. With a gloved hand, they pointed at him. "Uh.." Their hand created a shadow, reflecting on the wall. "So.. you are a spirit..." He raised his brow. "The ghost of Christmas Past.. The ghost of Christmas Present.. Then you must be the ghost of Christmas Yet to Come!"_

 _The spirit took a step towards Scrooge, a dark shadow leaning down on him. Scrooge had a feeling that meant yes. The spirit suddenly waved their fingers, and the world began to shift before Scrooge's eyes. The scene began to change, until it transformed into the street._

 _Except there was no street. Or anything. It was just fire and brimstone everywhere, and the sky was blood-red. The civilians had been turned to stone, and the Christmas decorations were burning in the fire. A building crumbled and fell near Scrooge's feet, causing him to yelp._

 _"What.. what.." he breathed, gazing at the Hell in front of him. "What is this?"_

 _The spirit didn't speak, but pointed ahead. Carefully, Scrooge followed this path, trying not to gaze at the dried up, shrivelled buildings, reminders of the original village. Tears fell down his cheeks, and he didn't bother to stop them this time. He stopped dead straight in the central village, where fiery energy was leaking into the sky. And where was it leaking out from?_

 _His gravestone. His very own gravestone. He took a few steps back, suddenly panting heavily in fear._

 _"This.. this is my fate?" Scrooge breathed, shivering._

 _"Unless you do not change your ways, this is Earth's fate." the spirit said, in an echoey, female voice._

 _"But.. why?" Scrooge asked. He placed his hands on his head. "This can't be!"_

 _"Prophecies can be changed." the spirit answered. "You can be changed." Suddenly, the floor opened beneath Scrooge's feet, and he dropped into a dark abyss, his screams muffled out by the fall._

 _Scrooge opened his eyes, before realizing he was back in his bedroom, on Christmas Day. He gazed around, suddenly feeling a smile form on his face. Rushing throughout the house, he slipped on his clothes and whipped outside. He donated a shilling to the charity group as he entered the town._

 _"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Scrooge cried, to random people on the street. He gave poor people a shilling, and bought them some food._ Draven…

 _He then bought a large turkey and arrived at Gabrielle's house. He gave the caretaker a pay rise, then gave them the turkey, joining in on their Christmas dinner._ Draven…

 _You see, he was-_

"Draven!"

 _Quite happy to-_

"DRAVEN! GET UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" Draven's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up on his bed. That was the voice of none other than Beast Babe, calling out rather loudly. Draven groaned and rubbed his head, realizing he had just had a very strange dream.

"Coming!" he said, his tone more joyful than he thought it would be. Beast Babe was a little surprised at this.

"You sound happy." she commented, her brow raised, as Draven left his room.

"It's Christmas. Why wouldn't I be happy?" Draven jokingly asked.

"Draven.." Beast Babe tapped her chin. "Are you really Draven?"

Draven rolled his eyes, "You'll never know." he genuinely laughed. "Come on, let's go and hang with the team."

* * *

 **A/N: I finished! Yay! Did you like that chapter? Decided I needed to do somethin' a little festive XD On my DeviantArt account I'm gonna be posting a piece of art for this story. You can check it out if you want. For now, Merry Christmas and I'll see ya around!**

 **~Ponystories**


	29. Revolution

Fireworks of red, white and blue exploded in the sky like stars. People everywhere wore smiles and clothing with the colours of America. The Teen Titans were also celebrating in their tower.

"The burgers are cheese, the dogs are hot and the major fireworks are about to begin!" Cybornetta cheered, holding up plates of food. "Man, I love the Fourth of July!"

"Please, is this a celebration of the number four or July?" Sunfire asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Neither," Robyn answered, smiling. "It's Independence Day. Sort of like America's birthday."

"Oh!" Sunfire gasped. "Should we bake the America a cake?"

"No cake and no fours!" Beast Babe exclaimed, standing on the table. "You see, it all started in 1873 or something. King Boston... no, King George. Or was it King Norm? Anyway, the British were tryin' to make the colonists drink all this tea. But the colonists were all like, no, dude, we don't want your nasty old tea and crummy English muffins! So, they decided, revolution!" She pumped a fist in the air.

"Roll the credits..." Draven mumbled with his monotonous voice. **[A/N: Lewl]**

"Guys, shut up!" Cybornetta barked. "The fireworks are about to start!"

A countdown started on the TV screen. The Titans watched it with eagerness. They counted along with it, when suddenly the screen crackled and an old British lady appeared on it.

"'Ello, my duckies!" Mad Maud cackled.

"Mad Maud!" The Titans gasped, standing up.

Mad Maud smirked, "Sorry to interrupt, but your festivities will not be televised. In fact, they've been outright cancelled - as in they never happened!" Suddenly, the screen transformed into a spiral hypno screen like in Mad Maud's twisted school. The Titans looked away just in time, though the civilians weren't so cautious and were hypnotized. "You Americans have been rebellious long enough! I'm reclaiming this city in the name of jolly old England! Now, bow down to your new ruler, Queen Maudy the first! HA HA HA!" she chuckled awkwardly. "And that would be me."

* * *

The Titans tracked down Mad Maud who was riding on a train through a system that was similar to the London Underground. However, as soon as they got onto the speeding train, Robyn was abducted by flying Mad Mod statues.

"ROBYN!" Sunfire cried. The statues took Robyn into the train. The Titans followed them inside. They saw a tied up Robyn next to Mad Maud behind a thick, glass screen. The evil British woman was clutching her golden staff. It a red jewel on the top. She grinned at the teenage superheroes.

"Well," she laughed. "If it isn't my old students."

"You will let Robyn go!" Sunfire growled, making a fist. Cybornetta brought out her cannon; Beast Babe transformed into a tiger; Draven lit up his hands with black magic.

Mad Maud shook her elderly head, "Now cool down you lot. I have a deal for you," She grinned. "You have your precious Robby back unharmed, but I'll lock you in a jail cell for the rest of your pesky lives! Or, keep your freedom, and loose your Robby. Your choice!"

The Titans all gazed at each other and had a muffled discussion.

"We must save Robyn!" Sunfire whisper-cried.

"But the country'll never be saved if we're locked up!" Cybornetta replied, making a very good point. "Plus, we'll be in there until we die."

"Eww. No way I wanna do that." Beast Babe snorted.

"But Robyn!" Sunfire persisted, waving his hands.

"Sunfire does have a point," Draven pointed out, looking at Sunfire. "Who knows what will happen to Robyn if we let Mad Maud take her?"

"Guys... as much as I don't want to..." Cybornetta sighed. "I think we need to save the country."

"No!" The others cried. Then Draven thought about it logically.

"Cybornetta could be onto something," he said. "If we figure out a way to save the city, we might be able to save Robyn, too." Cybornetta smiled at him gratefully, ignoring the other two protesting. She faced Mad Maud and took a deep breath.

"You can take Robyn," she said, biting her lip. "Not us."

"Very well then, ducky," Mad Maud cackled. She turned to Robyn. "It's what your friends chose, Robby." She banged her staff on the ground; the jewel glowed red. Like a hand, the red magic starting stealing something from Robyn, making her wail out in pain. The red hand gave that something to Mad Maud. The Titans watched in horror, attempting to stop it by banging on the glass wall.

Robyn dropped to the ground. She had lost her youth. Her sleek black hair had turned silver. Her skin was wrinkled, covered in moles and sagged. The Teen Titans furiously shouted at Mad Maud, but she just jeered at them.

"She didn't have to be like this, you know, my duckies!" Mad Maud shouted, her arms folded. "And next up is death at my ceremony!"

"WHAT?!" all the Titans screeched, now really trying to break through the glass.

"See you at the ceremony, Titans!" Mad Maud waved, pressing a button on the train. Her train separated from the teens' and soared off down a clear tunnel, while the Titans headed to a different ending. Their ending up being a closed off railway, which ended up exploding their carriage. They were flung out of the carriage and to the city.

"She is gone!" Sunfire cried, getting to his feet.

"And so is our city!" Beast Babe cried, pointing all around them. The whole city had been turned into cardboard cut outs that figuratively screamed 'British Stereotypes!'. Former Americans with British accents were wandering around, talking about pounds. It was like Jump City was nonexistent - like Mad Maud was actually correct.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, we've been Union Jacked!" Cybornetta gaped the others likewise.

"Uh, friends!" Sunfire shouted, pointing to armies of thick, metal, large toy soldiers with wind-up handles on their backs. They marched towards the Titans, ready to attack. Their red, metal chests opened up, revealing hypno screens.

"Look away!" Cybornetta ordered, gazing away. However, Beast Babe looked away a little too late, make that not at all, and was hypnotised, drool running down her chin. Cybornetta groaned. "Someone make her laugh."

Sunfire flew over to her, wondering how to make her laugh. Then he gasped and whispered something in her ear. She cackled with laughter, her voice a little off, Sunfire noticed.

"Smashing, love," she said with a British accent. She made her hair neat and shiny. "I do enjoy a jolly bit of..." Then she stopped, hearing her own voice. She let out a high-pitched scream. "I'm... I'm A BRIT!"

"Just when things couldn't get any worse..." Draven groaned, shaking his head.

"Hey! Brit Girl!" Cybornetta called, fighting one of the soldiers. "Could use some help over here!"

"Right then!" Beast Babe yelled back, transforming into a dinosaur. Meanwhile, Sunfire shot sunbolts at a solider. It reached its broad hands out and grabbed him. It started crushing him, much to his struggling. A bolt of black magic forced the robot to release him. The soldier growled and spotted Draven, who was picking up telephone boxes and hurtling them at nearby soldiers. The soldier charged towards the goth boy, when suddenly a dinosaur knocked it down. Beast Babe helped Draven to his feet.

Cybornetta was shooting the soldiers from the back, her blue cannon sending out rays of blue energy. Draven's magic was advancing up on the soldiers and taking them apart. Sunfire was using a hit and run strategy, which was surprisingly effective. British Beast Babe was whacking out the soldiers with her dinosaur tail. However, more and more soldiers showed up, and they were all armed. The Titans couldn't take them all.

"RUN AWAY!" Beast Babe cried. The Titans obliged out of fear, running from the dozens of robots.

* * *

They eventually found a hiding spot underneath a bridge, surrounded by all the British whatnots.

"Few!" Beast Babe sighed, wiping her brow. "Good thing those bots didn't fancy a swim!"

"Can you please stop talking like that?" Draven grumbled, glaring at her.

"You're just jealous that I sound like a rockstar." Beast Babe retorted, flicking her hair. Draven opened his mouth to protest.

"Hey!" Cybornetta barked, folding her arms. "We need to figure out a way to save the country and Robyn!"

"Yes, for Robyn is in great treachery!" Sunfire squeaked, shivering.

"So is America." Draven added, gesturing at the city.

"Robyn isn't dead yet," Cybornetta spoke, getting to her feet. "And neither is this country. We've still got a chance."

"Then we should form a plan!" Sunfire suggested, hovering in the air.

"Sun's right!" Beast Babe cried, stepping forward. She marked two black smudges on her face. "I've got a plan! Firstly, we need to go underground, find an army of gerbil commandos and-" Cybornetta covered her mouth with a groan.

"I think we need a more efficient plan," Draven said. He gazed around at the British wonderland. "Sneak attack is perfect."

"No!" Sunfire held up a hand, raising his voice. "We must find and save Robyn first!"

"No way!" Cybornetta snorted, shaking her head. "Full frontal assault will do the job!"

"Gerbil commandos!" Beast Babe shouted, shoving her way to the front. The other Titans did not want to hear about such thing, so they began bickering. Draven scowled and clenched his fists.

"Enough!" he yelled. It almost looked like flames were around his head. "Let's settle on a plan and stick with it."

"Drave's right," Cybornetta agreed. "We'll do this the American way - voting. I'm going full frontal assault!"

"Find Robyn!" Sunfire cried, holding up his hand.

"Sneak attack." Draven announced, his hands behind his back.

"Gerbil commandos!" Beast Babe squeaked. Then she made a thoughtful noise and tapped her chin. "Actually, training gerbils takes forever. I vote for Sunfire!" The alien clapped in glee.

Cybornetta folded her arms. "It's your plan, lead the way."

* * *

Sunfire led the team across the British land, hiding behind clocks, buildings and phone boxes. They all peered around, trying to search for their leader. Sunfire gasped when he spotted something.

"Robyn!" he exclaimed, taking to the skies. The other Titans followed their flying friend, soon also seeing their leader, seated on a throne upon a tower, appearing as tired as ever. Sunfire landed in front of her, most overjoyed. He reached out to hug her, when he realised she was nothing more than a projection created by Mad Maud. Such villain launched him off the tower. He landed on the ground.

"Well!" Mad Maud appeared out of the skies like some sort of god. "If it isn't my favourite duckies!"

The Titans guarded Sunfire, while Cybornetta snarled, "Stop this, Mad Maud!"

"Never!" Mad Maud cackled. "You're all doomed! As for Robyn, the ceremony is coming soon! I hope you've all got front row seats!"

"Teen Titans, go!" Cybornetta yelled. The Titans raced forward. Mad Maud sent her armies of tanks forward. Everyone fought. Cybornetta boomed, "FULL FRONTAL ASSAULT! MY PLAN!" And so the plan began, the Titans fighting the tanks and soldiers.

"Isn't this wonderful, Robby?" Mad Maud said, walking around the currently old woman. "Your friends and country are doomed. Oh, and so are you!" She grinned like a maniac, holding a gun. She peered outside, where the Titans were being thrashed by the tanks. Walking to the screen, she cleared her throat, "You can't win, Titans! You can't run or hide!"

"GAHHH!" Cybornetta bellowed, unleashing her cannon, as if it was controlled by her emotions. The Titans did the same thing with their powers, until suddenly, one of the soldiers hit Beast Babe over by the head, making her unconscious. They grabbed and took her away.

"Well!" Mad Maud boomed, grabbing the Titans' attention. "We've got another one for the ceremony! Who's next?"

"Beast Babe!" Sunfire screamed, his hands lighting up. However, he and the other two could not stand against the many soldiers.

"We have to go." Draven said, very seriously. The other Titans looked at each other, then nodded. They all raced away and didn't stop running until they found a hole. They jumped inside.

"Oh, our friends!" Sunfire whimpered, bowing his head.

"We'll be able to save them," Cybornetta reassured in an optimistic tone. Then it vanished. "Just not with my plans."

"We still have mine." Draven pointed out, gazing up.

"Draven is correct!" Sunfire said brightly, leaping to his feet. "Will you tell us about your sneaky attack plan, friend Draven?" Cybornetta leaned forward in agreement.

Draven nodded and told them the plan.

* * *

The goth boy teleported the trio nearby an old, British building. All three of them gazed around in fear, searching for anything that could be watching them. Sunfire, hiding behind a light post, gave a nod. Draven, turning into a black shadow, flew over to the door of a building where Mad Maud resided. He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

"Good," he muttered. "Now to just-" He was interrupted by a blast of energy hitting him in the chest and sending him flying. Mad Maud popped out of the clouds, towering above the team.

"And here we are again," she laughed. "You know, my duckies, there's an old British saying - those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it! HA HA HA!"

"You will let our friends go!" Sunfire growled, balling his fists at Mad Maud.

"Sorry love, but I'm afraid you won't be seeing them until the ceremony," Mad Maud said with a sly smirk. "Which will also be the _last_ time you see them!" She waved her hands. Tanks proceeded towards the teenangers. With rage in their bodies, the Titans fought against the tanks and soldiers, pretty much ripping them apart.

"Let Robyn and me go!" Beast Babe cried at Mad Maud, who laughed and folded her arms.

"Never, green one," she said, facing Beast Babe. "You're doomed, and so are your friends!" Right on cue, the other three Titans were brought in by soldiers, their arms held up. "Well, hello, my duckies. The whole team is here, how adorable."

"Let us go!" Cybornetta bellowed, trying to resist the soldiers. However, they just grabbed on tighter. Mad Maud cackled.

"Never!" she grinned, holding up her staff. "The ceremony will be even greater tonight with everyone here! I hope you're prepared!" Then she disappeared, leaving the four Titans alone in the dark room. The soldiers shoved them towards the wall and locked the secure door. The team glanced at each other.

"Well, that worked." Draven groaned, upset at himself.

"Yeah, dude," Beast Babe agreed, slumping onto the floor. "My plan sucked."

"Not anymore than my plan." Draven replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Same for mine," Cybornetta sighed, shaking her head. She scowled. "Why can't we bring this old woman down?!"

"And now she's gonna kill us all," Beast Babe sniffled dramatically. "It was nice knowing you guys."

Suddenly Sunfire gasped, "Perhaps. But... the Mad Maud was correct about one thing."

"The American Revolution really _was_ a hoax?" Beast Babe questioned.

"No," Sunfire answered, standing up. "She said that those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. You see... I think we have not been learning," He gestured to all of his friends. "You see, of many different people, we all make one team," He gestured outside the cell. "We are all different people, but we all make one country."

Cybornetta gasped, "We don't need four different plans,"

Draven grinned, "We just need one."

* * *

Crowds of hypnotised people stood behind bars, facing a grand road for a parade, or in this case, a ceremony. Stomping boomed on the ground, belonging to the toy soldiers. They were carrying a red platform which appeared to belong to royalty. Mad Maud was standing on it, underneath a lacey roof. The Titans, save Robyn, were behind her, tied up underneath red curtains. Mad Maud waved to her audience with a big grin. Robyn was sitting on a throne, directly behind Mad Maud.

"I'm sure you're all ready for the show, my duckies!" Mad Maud said in an elevated tone. The audience groaned hypnotically, which was good enough for 'Queen Maudy the first'. "Now, it's time to reveal the Teen Titans!" One of the soldiers pulled back the curtains, revealing the Teen Titans. Their faces were downcast; they sighed depressingly. Mad Maud smirked. "Perfect!" She turned to Robyn. "Let the ceremony begin!" Suddenly, a green squirrel leaped into her royal shirt. "Oi! That tickles!"

"Get her staff!" Cybornetta yelled. The Titans suddenly all burst out from their ropes and charged towards Mad Maud.

"Ha - Get - ha ha, them, ha ha ha!" Mad Maud giggled, dancing all over the stage, still clutching her staff. Suddenly, she grabbed the green squirrel and chucked her off to the soldiers. She grimaced and lit up her jewel. "It's over, duckies! Your plan isn't going to work!"

The Titans began fighting with the soldiers all over again; the soldiers were winning. Cybornetta gave Draven a wink. He nodded. Mad Maud watched the soldiers battle the teenagers and cackled like a maniac, totally sure the soldiers were going to win. She didn't notice Draven slip behind her and take something, then leave. Mad Maud was just about convinced of her victory; the Titans were brought forward by the soldiers, holding them by the arms.

"Silly Titans," she laughed. "You can't win! No plan will save you. I was going to save you for last, but I've changed my mind! Time to die now!"

"Actually," Cybornetta retorted, a grin appearing on her face. "There's been a change of plans," She gazed at Mad Maud's closed hands; they were balancing on something. "Say, where's your staff?"

Only then Mad Maud realized that she had not been leaning on her staff, but instead a small, palm-sized platform of black magic. More specifically, Draven's magic. She gasped. "Where's my..." She turned around, searching for her staff, when in great horror she saw that Robyn herself was clutching it with a smug grin. "Oh old bean, heh, let's not get crazy here-"

Robyn tapped the staff on the ground; the jewel glowed a vibrant red. A hand reached out of the jewel and pulled something out of Mad Maud and gave it to Robyn; vice versa of the process that happened previously. Robyn, now back to her young self, held up the staff. She snapped it in two, keeping that smug smirk. Mad Maud gazed at her frail hands and silver hair with a scowl.

"I think your time's up, Mad Maud." Robyn said, gesturing to all around them. The British buildings vanished, melting into the ground. The strange sky returned to a peaceful night sky. The crowds weren't hypnotised anymore. They shrugged in confusion and waddled off, Mad Maud glowering in protest.

"Robyn!" Sunfire suddenly hugged the now-teenage girl, almost strangling her.

"Whoa!" Robyn chuckled, patting Sunfire's head. "I'm fine, Sunfire. Just fine."

"Good to see you alive." Cybornetta said, grinning. Draven nodded, Beast Babe following behind.

"Wait," Beast Babe cleared her throat. "Where's Mad Maud?" The Titans scanned the area, spotting their target crawling away. She raised a hand with a amiable yet apprehensive smile. Her pants fell down, revealing British-flag underwear.

"Okay," Draven grumbled. "Not something I needed to see." The Titans then chased after the villain, following her into the sunset.


	30. Wavelength

The Titans' tower flashed an alarming red and a siren blared. The teens scrambled out of bed and raced to Ops. The screen flashed 'intruder alert'. Someone walked through the large doorway, covered in shadows.

"Your trash is in my ocean." the somebody said dryly. She stepped into the light. She had long, silky black hair and a curvy figure. She was wearing a blue, short, scaly dress that reached just past her hips and covered her arms, ending at black gloves. Black tights then reached her knees, exposing bare skin until her black boots. This girl's name is Aquagirl.

"Aquagirl!" Beast Babe cried. "Whoa, it's been a little while!" The Titans had met Aquagirl on an underwater mission, and she and Beast Babe had got a little competitive with each other. However, eventually they learnt to work together and ended up saving everybody. Now Aquagirl was an honorary Titan and a friend of the Teen Titans.

"Nice to see you," Robyn said, stepping forward. "What do you mean, 'trash is in your ocean'?"

Aquagirl turned to the screen and typed some things. "I mean, this undersea fortress, fifty meters off the coast," It showed a tall, slender structure with hemispherical domes at top and bottom; each of these was oriented with its curved surface facing upward, and support arms extend from its ground level. "And it's run by former H.I.V.E headmaster, Sister Blood," A picture of Sister Blood herself appeared on screen, gazing at the Titans with her menacing blue eyes and long, silky, grey hair. "I have a feeling you guys have already met."

"Oh yeah, we go way back," Cybornetta commented. "I went undercover as one of her brainwashed students, but after I destroyed her school, we kinda lost touch."

"Now Blood is coming after me," Aquagirl said dryly. "She jammed my telepathy, so I can't stop her. However, I managed to get in contact with a spy, and I found out what the fortress is hiding," She held up a remote. She clicked it. A diagram of a sonic resonator climbed out of the fortress and above the sea. It exploded waves onto Jump City, totally destroying it. "A sonic resonator, capable of destroying your entire city." The Titans had mixed reactions.

Cybornetta spat, "That's not any sonic resonator! That's _MY_ SONIC CANNON!"

Aquagirl nodded, "When you hacked into the H.I.V.E, the H.I.V.E hacked into you. Blood downloaded everything in your database."

"My private blueprints?" Cybornetta thundered, her face red. "She read my _PRIVATE BLUEPRINTS_?! ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP! THAT GIRL IS GOING DOWN! Just wait until-"

"Cybornetta!" Robyn called, holding up a hand. "You need to shut down the resonator. We will take down Blood."

"What?!" Cybornetta screamed. "Robyn, this is personal-"

"You're the only one who can shut it down," Robyn pointed out, making Cybornetta fume. She faced Aquagirl. "Take us to the fortress."

* * *

The Titans, in their T-sub, drifted through the water and to the fortress. Beast Babe swam nearby as a shark while Aquagirl swam in front, leading the Titans. Soon, they got to a cliff, overlooking the fortress.

"Well," Sister Blood said with an evil smirk. In front of her were screens of the teenagers swimming through the ocean. "If it isn't my old friend Cybornetta…" She faced a boy who was standing behind her. This boy was none other than Wasp. "Wasp, release the mind controlled squid," Wasp nodded and pressed a red button. Sister Blood turned to a girl on the other side. "Cantrix, you know what you're doing, correct?" Cantrix nodded. "Perfect."

"Okay, Titans," Robyn ordered. "We're getting to-" She was interrupted by something in the distance. It was a giant, robotic squid. Its tentacles were Cybornetta's blue technology. Its eyes were a dangerous red. Its top part was silver metal. It almost appeared as if Cybornetta herself had been turned into a squid.

"That's my tech too!" Cybornetta grumbled. The squid wrapped around the ship, crushing it with its great tentacles. Meanwhile, Wasp and Cantrix watched the action on screen.

"Does he know about the plan?" Wasp whispered. Cantrix shook her head as an answer. "Good. Go and wait by the resonator. But you can't let them see you."

"This is going to work, right?" Cantrix asked with prickles of fear.

"I hope, girl," Wasp sighed, shaking his head. "I'll look after the Titans. Help 'em best I can. You do your part… just be careful." Cantrix nodded and rushed off. Wasp faced the screen again with a grim expression.

* * *

Beast Babe, as a whale, spat out her teammates inside the fortress' dock, her head coming out of a pool of water. Above their heads was a circular roof and tunnels leading off to different rooms.

"Never. Do that. Again." Draven groaned, wiping saliva off his hair. Beast Babe chuckled and sheepishly pulled Draven's shoe out of her mouth. The look on Draven's face showed that he wasn't going to be wearing that shoe anytime soon. But he had no other shoes, so he did anyway. Aquagirl leaped out of the water, did a flip, and landed next to the Titans.

"Okay," Robyn raised her voice. "You all know the plan. Let's go!"

Suddenly, through a door, a bunch of soldiers burst in, clutching laser guns. They rapid-fired at the Titans. Draven blocked their attacks with a shield of black magic.

"You know your assignments!" Robyn yelled at the teenagners. "Go!"

* * *

Cybornetta crawled through a vent, muttering things about Robyn 'stealing' her mission. Suddenly, she fell straight through the vent and landed in another room. A large screen was set on one wall. A ledge ran around the perimeter at its level, a few feet above the floor. Two intersecting walkways crossed this space, stopping at a door set into each low wall. Cybornetta crashed in the center. A voice from the screen grabbed her attention.

"Cybornetta," it was the unmistakable voice of Sister Blood. "Long time, no see," A student suddenly entered the room, buffing his afro. It was none other than Wasp, a perpetual scowl on his face. "This is Wasp. He's one of my top students, just like you were. Except for one thing: Wasp isn't a spy!"

"That's right, Sparky," Wasp said darkly. "And prepare to get your butt kicked!"

"Hah!" Cybornetta retorted. "Betcha can't!"

"We have all your info. You should be afraid!" Wasp shouted, pointing an accusing finger.

"Wasp!" Sister Blood demanded. "Less talking, more stinging!"

Wasp charged forward, shooting out bolts of yellow energy from his stylized B-shaped 'stingers'. Cybornetta countered this with her cannon rays. Wasp dodged them with a leap. He propelled himself off the wall and brought his 'stingers' together, creating a wisp of electricity. They lunged towards Cybornetta. She grimaced and reached out her silver hands, grabbing Wasp's leg. She chucked him backwards, but he flapped his wings and soared into the air.

"You can fly?" Cybornetta questioned, her brow raised.

"We never had a class together," Wasp growled. "You don't know what I can do!" He charged for Cybornetta again. She shot blasts with her cannon; he swiftly dodged them. He countered her attack with bolts of electricity from his weapons. Cybornetta kept shooting blasts with her cannon. Wasp, suddenly, shrunk down to the size of an actual wasp, flapping his tiny wings. He darted around in sky, creating one very confused Cybornetta.

Then, the half-robot spotted the small human flying around. She reached out her hand, but Wasp was too quick and flew up her arm, shooting continuous bolts. Cybornetta groaned, feeling pain all over her body. Suddenly, out of anger, she reached out and plucked Wasp from the air and slammed him into the ground. Wasp rubbed his eyes. He realized in horror that a huge boot was above his head. He flapped his wings and dodged the thumping boots, his heart racing.

He took to the sky, returning to his normal size. Then he saw Sister Blood's screen. A secret smirk popped onto his face. He flew in front of the screen's power source. Just as he predicted, Cybornetta fired at it, destroying it. And so Sister Blood was out of the picture.

"Sparky, stop," Wasp ordered, holding up his hands. "Sister Blood's gone. Show's over. Stop!"

"You're not finished yet!" Cybornetta yelled back, aiming her cannon.

"I'm on your side!" Wasp shouted. "I've been avoiding Blood's mind-controlling traps all this time, 'cause no one can tell me what to do. I'm a spy. Didn't Aquagirl tell you there was a spy in here? Well, you're looking at him."

Cybornetta raised her brow in thought. Then she snarled, "Sorry, Wasp, not buying it!" She charged again.

"Think about it, Sparky!" Wasp said, hovering in the air. "If I wasn't on your side, you'd be spare parts by now," He flew down to her. "Look, I have a communicator, for goodness' sakes," He held up his Titans communicator. "Now, let's stop wasting time and save your city. Besides, you need to know about the plan."

"What plan?" Cybornetta asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"Sabotaging Sister Blood, of course," Wasp replied. "One of your old friends and I made it up."

"Tell me about this plan, then." Cybornetta said, crossing her arms.

* * *

"I've got a fix on Blood's location," Robyn said to Sunfire and Draven. "But we'll have to move fast."

"I hope we do not run into anymore H.I.V.E soldiers." Sunfire grimaced. Behind him were groaning figures, leaning against the metal walls - the remainders of soldiers. The Three Titans entered a new area, when they were suddenly ambushed by more soldiers.

"You just had to say something." Draven groaned, gritting his teeth. The three Titans began battling the soldiers. Sister Blood watched them from behind a screen, a gleam in her eyes.

"Destroy Cybornetta's little friends," she hissed, a sing-song tone. "Like she did with mine." She faced another screen, which showed Beast Babe as a shark, swimming alongside Aquagirl, through a tunnel.

* * *

"She didn't tell him?" Cybornetta asked, her eyes widening. "That doesn't sound like Cantrix. She sticks like glue to Dave."

"He wouldn't want to participate," Wasp replied, rolling his eyes. "And he wouldn't want Cantrix to either. Cantrix is a good guy underneath. She just lets Dave push her around too much, and that's why she's a villain. But she'll be good when she can."

"And what's she doing again?" Cybornetta questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"She's... going to destroy this place." Wasp answered, suddenly gasping.

"What?" Cybornetta asked, raising her brow.

"I mean, she's going to blow it up. Destroy the weapon, this entire fortress. That was our plan," Wasp shivered, fear in his eyes. "But you're here now! We don't have to."

"Hey, cool, but blowing up this place would be useful. It'd get rid of this crazy joint." Cybornetta said, folding her arms.

Wasp shook his head, "No, if she does, we'll all drown! Plus, blowing it up might threaten the city."

"When's she blowing it up?" Cybornetta asked, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

"Soon. We need to move!" Wasp answered, shivering.

"Then let's go left!" Cybornetta barked, facing away from Wasp. "I can sense my tech over that way!"

"No! It's right! I helped build this place! I know where we're going!" Wasp argued. The two glowered at each other. Wasp gripped a disc in his hand. "And I think this is the tech you sense."

"Hey!" Cybornetta reached out to snatch it. "That's my private disc!"

Wasp grinned, "Very private. It contains all your blueprints," His grin grew. "And a crush you had on Hexx."

Cybornetta expressed a murderous look, "I'm serious! That thing contains my feelings, my body, my brain - it's everything I am."

"And I need this to shut down the resonator before Cantrix does!" Wasp pointed out, making Cybornetta grind her teeth. Suddenly, Robyn called in; her face appeared on Cybornetta's arm.

"Cybornetta!" Robyn called, swinging her head out of the way of something. "Have you got to the resonator core yet?"

"Uh... almost." Cybornetta answered, biting her lip. She didn't know how to tell Robyn about the plan.

"Well, hurry! We're near Blood's control room." Robyn said, her face vanishing from the screen. Cybornetta sighed.

* * *

Cantrix watched a screen, nearby where she was waiting. She saw Beast Babe and Aquagirl swim straight into a trap and Robyn and the other two walk into a another trap. She bit her lip, trying not to feel guilty. But what she was about to do was even more guilty. Then it again, it was part of the plan - she had to.

Cantrix thought of every negative emotion she could - the countless times she had been abused by Dave. All the teasing she had coped with - everything. She felt the feeling she did at the fair - power. Great power. The world began to shake.

"STOP!" Cybornetta boomed, Wasp on her heels. Cantrix gazed up and saw her former friend Cybornetta and her acquaintance Wasp.

"Cybornetta?" Cantrix breathed, feeling her emotions melt away. "Wasp?"

"Do not blow anything up!" Wasp commanded, holding out his hands. Cantrix's lip quivered.

"Okay," she whimpered, easily obliging. "But why?"

"The Titans got in," Wasp answered, hovering in the air. "They'll disable it. We don't have to."

"Oh. Okay." Cantrix replied, bowing her head. She twirled a bit of her blue hair between her fingers.

"We just have to wait 'till BB and Aquagirl manage to remove the shield." Cybornetta said, gesturing to the translucent, blue shield covering the sonic resonator.

"I'm afraid not, my dear Cybornetta," a voice called from above. It belonged to none other than Sister Blood, who was sitting on a railing. She leaped down fluently, landing nearby the resonator.

"Sister Blood!" Cybornetta growled, clenching her fists. Wasp and Cantrix gave each other a glance.

"Trying to stop my plans, are you?" Sister Blood sneered, stepping towards the Titan. "All of you?" She glared at Cantrix and Wasp. "ARE YOU ALL SPIES?! IS ANYONE ACTUALLY AT MY SCHOOL TO LEARN?!"

"Well…" Cantrix started, feeling fear prickle her neck.

"I gave you home and a friend and this is how you repay me, Cantrix?" Sister Blood thundered, baring her teeth. Cantrix sniffled and turned away. The room began to shake again.

"Surrender, Blood!" Cybornetta commanded, airing a blast at Sister Blood.

"You little fool!" Sister Blood screeched, bouncing off the walls. She shot attacks of her own at the Titan.

"What should we do, Wasp?" Cantrix asked, gazing at Wasp.

Wasp bit his lip, "I think there's been a change of plans. Destroy this place, Cantrix."

Cantrix shivered, "But what about the Titans?"

Wasp gulped, "We will save them," He stared at Cybornetta, who was still in combat with Sister Blood. "Sparky, shut it down!" Cybornetta gave a brief nod while tackling Sister Blood. Cantrix and Wasp raced off to go and save the Titans.

"You will never win, Cybornetta!" Sister Blood cackled, grabbing Cybornetta's neck. She smashed her into the wall, making her systems fizz. Cybornetta slipped up to her feet and fired her cannon. Sister Blood dodged the attack again, her red robes flowing. "You and your friends are done for!" She faced the sonic resonator. "This machine will be activated very soon! Ha ha ha!"

"NO!" Cybornetta screeched, clenching her fists. She desperately rapped her fists onto the shield. Sister Blood cackled.

"You'll never get past that!" she boomed, approaching Cybornetta. The bionic team shot a cannon bolt of fury, hitting Sister Blood. The villain smirked. "Going brave, are you?" With evil flickering in her eyes, Sister Blood leaped towards Cybornetta. Cybornetta swiftly dodged the impact, when suddenly the blue shield died down.

"Perfect!" Cybornetta headed up to the top of the resonator.

"NOOOOO!" bellowed Sister Blood. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THAT, CYBORNETTA!" She stepped in front of Cybornetta, who was slamming codes into the resonator. "I know everything about you, Cybornetta. Don't you want your blueprints back?" Sister Blood reared back her hand, forming a punch. Cybornetta grimaced and bowed her head out of the way. The sonic resonator was nearly disabled, when suddenly, the room began to shake again. Sister Blood yelped, "What is going on?!"

"Your downfall!" Cybornetta mockingly answered, finishing up with the resonator.

"Well, you're stuck with me!" Sister Blood screeched, reaching out for Cybornetta. The Titan yelped and slipped out of the villain's grip. Suddenly, a hand of black magic pulled Cybornetta away from Sister Blood. It belonged to none other than Draven.

"Draven!" Cybornetta cried, surprisingly overwhelmed to see her friend.

"Let's go. This place is being destroyed." Draven replied, gesturing to the rumbling area.

"NO!" Sister Blood wailed, charging towards them. "THAT'S _TWO_ HEADQUARTERS YOU OWE ME!"

* * *

The Titans had escaped and were sitting back in the Tower. Wasp and Cantrix had also got out and were fearfully gazing at each other.

"We'll keep in touch, okay?" Robyn said calmly. "Blood is still around."

"And when I catch her, she's dead." Cybornetta added through bared teeth.

"Got it," Wasp said, holding up his communicator. He turned to Cybornetta. "Oh, you might want this back." He chucked her the disc. She couldn't help but grin at him while she caught it.

"I think I should go now," Cantrix said in a soft voice. "Dave won't be happy with me."

"Wait, Cantrix," Cybornetta called, gazing at the blue-haired girl. "Are you so sure you wanna be a villain?"

Cantrix didn't say anything. It would be a tough decision for her. She was technically a villain after all. But maybe, maybe she might say yes. One day.


	31. The Voice Within

"HA HA HA!" an obnoxious female voice boomed, storming into the bank. It belonged to Adonis, who was dressed in a thick, bulky, red metal suit. It looked she was the red Power Ranger, excluding the mask, which exposed her silky black hair and piggy eyes. She also had an 'A' insignia on her chest. She reached over to a safe which was full of bills.

"Stop right there!" Robyn cried. The Teen Titans burst in.

"You losers think you can take on Adonis?" Adonis cackled. She picked up a safe and chucked it at the Titans. Draven shielded the team with his magic. Cybornetta shot a cannon blast at the villain. Adonis leaped out of the way and picked up a bank booth; she threw it at the Titans. They scrambled out of the way, then attacked from different angles.

Adonis, with mocking cries, avoided their attacks and continued to launch various objects at the teenagers. Sunfire shot many sunbolts at Adonis, but she responded by sneaking up behind him and hitting him over the head. The Titans (especially Robyn) were furious.

"Ha ha, suckers! You'll never stop Adonis!" Adonis mocked with that sickening grin. Suddenly, Beast Babe, as a tiger threw herself onto Adonis. The two had a fight for a few moments; claws swiping, machines whirring. The two rolled over to the end of the room, near the bank's exit. Adonis smirked. "Ready to die, punk?" Beast Babe roared.

"Careful, BB!" Cybornetta called, raising a hand. Beast Babe pressed another paw onto Adonis' chest, thankfully having the upperhand. Then, something most strange happened. Beast Babe suddenly seemed to melt straight off the villain, with no explanation. The Titans raised their brows in perplexity as the villain got up.

"HA HA, COWARD! See ya losers!" she cried, throwing bombs everywhere as she made an escape out of the roof. Sunfire had a sore head. Beast Babe casually sat on the ground, shaking her head.

"Beast Babe? Why did you let Adonis escape?" Robyn asked once the Titans knew the green girl was okay. Beast Babe didn't reply, trying to ignore the guilt in her heart. _What happened?_ she thought. The Titans shared looks of yet more perplexity.

* * *

The next few days, many events occurred to the poor shapeshifter. Many of which made her feel more guilty, since she already felt shame from the Adonis incident.

"Can you pass me the spanner, BB?" Cybornetta asked, tinkering with her car.

"Sure!" Beast Babe said brightly, looking into Cybornetta's toolbox. She found a blowtorch, and, for some odd reason, felt the sensation to turn it on. So she did. It burnt the front part of the shiny car. Cybornetta gasped in horror.

"Beast Babe! What'd you that for?!" she growled, snatching the blowtorch away from the shapeshifter.

"I don't know…" Beast Babe answered, her voice changing from low pitched to high pitched. Cybroentta groaned and shook her head.

"Maybe you should go somewhere else." she said, rubbing at the burn on her car. Beast Babe sighed and exited her friend's garage. She headed up the stairs, where she saw Robyn and Draven playing a video game. Sunfire was pouring some mustard onto a slice of bread with a hungry look in his eyes. Beast Babe sat down on the edge of Robyn's chair. She watched them for a bit. She gazed at Robyn's controller, and suddenly that unnatural feeling overcame her again. She smacked the controller out of Robyn's hands, which earned a yelp from the leader.

"Beast Babe, why did you do that?" Robyn asked with a bit of bitterness.

"I don't know..." Beast Babe answered, like she did with Cybornetta. Draven gave Beast Babe a look. Robyn raised her brow.

"Are you alright, Beast Babe?" Robyn asked with more concern.

"Fine," Beast Babe answered, staring at the ceiling. "So, what's for lunch?" The Titans glanced at each other, but they didn't say anything. Perhaps she was just being Beast Babe…

"Barbecue," Robyn answered. "We're having barbecue."

* * *

Beast Babe laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She mindlessly fingered a dustbunny she found, tapping her toes together. A groan escaped her jaws, when suddenly she felt that feeling again. She shoved her pillow furiously to the floor, trying to escape the urge to rip it to shreds. _What's wrong with me?_ she thought, shaking her head. Then she heard a voice:

 _I know what is wrong with you, child._

Beast Babe's eyes widened. She telepathically replied, _who are you?_

 _Just a someone who has taken pity upon you. Would you like to know why you are acting this way?_

 _Wait wait wait_ , Beast Babe thought. _How do I know you're not evil? How do I know I can trust you? How do I even know who you are?!_

 _Me? Evil? You surely must be lying. I am merely nothing but a gentle spirit who pities upon those who need help. And you definitely need it._

 _What do I call you, then?_

 _Just call me Friend._

 _So… what's wrong with me, then… Friend? Dude, I sound like Sunfire._

 _You must come to my dwelling. Do not worry, it is not far from where you are._

A picture of a small tent appeared in Beast Babe's head as well as directions. _Whoa_ , Beast Babe thought. _How'd you do that?_

 _Find me and I shall explain. The sooner the better, yes?_ Beast Babe couldn't agree more. She got out of bed and headed out to find Friend.

* * *

The next morning, the Titans were having breakfast. They usually ate at different times (Draven often skipped breakfast or had something very light) but today, they were eating at the same time. Sunfire was devouring a mustard sandwich, Draven was sipping a coffee, Robyn was eating a slice of ham and Cybornetta had eggs and bacon. Beast Babe entered the room late. The first thing the Titans noticed was her hair was quite messy and stuck up all over the place. A small scar was under her eye. Beast Babe herself, however, didn't notice a thing.

It got more absurd, especially when Beast Babe fished out hunks of meat from the fridge and fried them in the pan. She served them with regular milk and eggs. The Titans stared as she brought over her totally non-vegetarian meal. She ate the meal like she didn't even know what vegetarianism was, which shocked the Titans even more.

"What?" Beast Babe grumbled. "Mind your own business!"

"But… you're eating meat!" Cybornetta stammered. "Not that I'm complaining... but aren't you a vegetarian?"

"Hm?" Beast Babe looked up from her eggs. "Nah, not anymore. Way too cheesy and fancy. Not wild enough." The Titans continued to stare as Beast Babe finished her meal. "Could you please stop staring?"

* * *

Beast Babe's behavior became increasingly more unnatural. She was much more vicious and spent a large amount of time in the training room. She tore up random objects in her room as if she were a savage beast. She continued to eat meat and growled quite often. Sunfire, Cybornetta and Robyn watched in dismay as their friend continued her behavior.

"I spoke to her before," Sunfire recalled. "She ripped apart my mustard bottle… I do not understand why… she was like an animal."

"My experience wasn't any better," Cybornetta sighed, shaking her head. "She turned into a dog and threw my tools everywhere in the garage."

"And don't forget all that training and eating meat," Robyn pointed out. "What is going on?"

" _SHUT UP,_ DRAVEN!" That was the unmistakable voice of Beast Babe. There was a scratch, a roar, a sound of magic.

"What the heck?!" Cybornetta questioned, brow raised. The Titans followed the sounds. They found Draven protecting himself in a black-magic shield from a savage Beast Babe. Cybornetta gasped, "BB, what're you doing?!"

"Friend, stop!" Sunfire pleaded, but Beast Babe (now a tiger) faced her friends, claws unsheathed.

"BEAST BABE, THAT IS _ENOUGH_!" Robyn said, very sternly. The words hit the mark, because Beast Babe reverted back to her human self. Before the questioning could begin, she stormed off to her room, leaving the four Titans. Draven removed the shield.

"You okay, Drave?" Cybornetta asked, racing to her gothic friend.

"Not too shabby," Draven answered bitterly. "But Beast Babe? She's a different story."

"Like we haven't noticed already," growled Cybornetta, clenching her fist. "What's up with her?"

"I don't know," Draven replied. "I was trying to find out, but she turned all koo koo on me. I think something's very wrong with her."

"But what?" Sunfire questioned, hovering above the ground.

"That's the question," Robyn replied. She shoved a fist into her palm. "And we need to find out the answer."

* * *

The night settled onto Jump City. Stars twinkled beyond the foggy clouds. Occasionally a car drove by. Someone was sneaking around in the darkness, a thick, black cloak covering their body. They gazed up at the sky, their eyes settling on Titans' tower shining in the distance. Behind their hood, a grin spread on their face.

"Perfect," they whispered in a wispy voice. "Now is the time." They turned their head to an approaching sound.

"Hey, Friend," Beast Babe called, emerging from the shadows. "How's it going? Am I cured?"

"Almost, child," 'Friend' answered. "There is something more we need to do, first," Their grin turned sickly evil. "Come here."

"Okay." Beast Babe said, stepping forward. 'Friend' stared into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" they asked. "And be honest."

"Uh…" Beast Babe bit her lip. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Perfect," 'Friend' replied. They placed their hands on Beast Babe's shoulders and stared into her eyes. "You will now serve me… as a monster!" Beast Babe fell on the ground and began to mutate, while 'Friend's' villainous laughter cackled throughout the alleyway.

* * *

The Titans were sound asleep when the sirens noisily blared through their tower. They woke up speedily and raced outside, searching for the source of the alarm's warning. It was quite a shock when they saw that their living room had been ripped to shreds: the couch's fluff was everywhere; the game station was chewed; food scraps were all over the floor.

"What the…" Cybornetta gaped. She reached forward and picked up the game station. "Hey! Do you know how expensive this was?!"

"What has happened?" Sunfire questioned, staring at the clawed fridge.

"We'd like to know." Draven grumbled, kicking a piece of discarded wall. Robyn nodded.

"Hey, where's BB?" Cybornetta asked, scratching her head. Suddenly, they heard a growl nearby. The Titans looked around in perplexity, trying to locate the source of the sound. Then, a great green creature leaped out at them and swiped them down. It roared, revealing sharp fangs. It had a muscular, furry body, with lean legs and pale green streams of hair down its back and deadly eyes.

The Titans stepped back in horror. The green beast swiped at them.

"BB…?" Cybornetta questioned, her jaw dropping.

"She is not your friend anymore," a voice cackled. "She is my monster!" A person wearing a cloak entered the room, their eyes glowing in their cloak's shadow.

"Who are you?!" Robyn demanded, clenching her fists.

"I am," they revealed themselves. "Lord Zola!"

Sunfire gasped, "I know you! You were the enemy of my friends Team PSBC!"

"Ha ha ha, American, so you remember!" Lord Zola cackled, taking off her cloak. She looked like she did when she was first defeated, except her eyes were full of far more evil, she was taller, and her shadows seemed to have daggers. "Yes, I was beaten by you and that petty team. Those lasers just… temporarily disabled me. But now I have come to your country for revenge! Soon, you will all be kneeling before me! HA HA HA!"

"What did _you do_ to Beast Babe?" Cybornetta growled, bringing out her cannon.

"Oh, just a little bit of manipulation," Lord Zola answered. "It's very easy to take control of your foolish mortal minds. You fall for anything."

"You will change her back!" Sunfire demanded, his fists glowing green. The other Titans made battle poses.

" _NEVER_!" laughed Lord Zola. She grinned. "Now, it's time for the main event! Sit back and enjoy, Teen Titans!" She waved her hand. Beast Babe smashed out of the window. "My army will rise!" Then Lord Zola was gone.

"We must save Beast Babe!" Sunfire cried. "I have defeated Lord Zola once before - she can be overthrown."

"But how? We don't even know where she is!" Cybornetta said, sweat on her brow.

"She's a shadow creature," Draven pointed out. "I can sense them," He massaged his temples. "She's in town central!"

"Then let's go after her!" Robyn said. The Titans exited.

* * *

Monster Beast Babe was rummaging through the town, terrorizing random people. Lord Zola was hovering over her with a sickening grin.

"Soon this country will feel the wrath of Lord Zola!" she cackled. "HA HA HA!" She landed in the middle of the road. Beast Babe continued to scare people.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Robyn thundered, holding out her birdarangs.

"So, you've come to watch the show?" Lord Zola cackled. "Well, then you can be the first guests! Get them, my servant!" Beast Babe charged for her friends. Lord Zola summoned more shadow creatures.

"Beast Babe! Stop!" Robyn cried out. The large green creature swiped at the team.

"Come on B, get out of the trance!" Cybornetta shouted, holding up her hands. Beast Babe ignored her and knocked her to the ground.

"SHE WILL _NEVER_ LISTEN TO YOU!" Lord Zola bellowed immorally. "SHE ONLY LISTENS TO ME!"

"Friend, please!" Sunfire pleaded, gazing at Beast Babe. She blinked in an unfazed way and swiped at Sunfire. Then, she faced Draven and growled. He covered himself in a shield and glared back at her.

"FOOLS! YOU'RE ALL _FOOLS_!" Lord Zola cried. Shadow creatures crawled around the city, followed by their master's maniac-like laughter. Beast Babe roared at her friends. More shadow creatures arrived and began to surround them.

"STOP THIS!" Robyn thundered. The Titans stood as a quad.

"TIME TO DIE!" Lord Zola shouted, raising her shadowy fists.

"BB, please," Cybornetta said with desperation. "I'm Cybornetta, your best friend. You can't do this…" Beast Babe's ears began to twitch. Her expression softened.

"We are all your friends, Beast Babe," Robyn said, in a soothing voice. "You're very important to the team. We wouldn't be complete without you."

"Yes we are, and we need your help!" Sunfire cried blissfully. "Please, help us."

"What they said." said Draven, trying to force a happy tone.

"SILENCE!" Lord Zola thundered, her voice almost shattering the buildings' windows. "DO NOT LISTEN TO THEM, MY SLAVE!"

"Come on BB," Cybornetta persisted. "What do you like? Tofu, soy milk, movies, animals… your _friends_!" Beast Babe looked away with a groan. Suddenly, she glared at her friends, her monstrous eyes filled with rage.

"That's my good slave!" laughed Lord Zola, clapping. But Beast Babe wasn't staring at the Titans anymore. She was facing Lord Zola herself, her glare even more vicious. With her muscular might, she leaped off the walls, towards Lord Zola. She slammed into the villain, forcing her to the ground. "GET OFF ME!" Lord Zola cried. The shadow creatures raced to save their leader, but the Titans made it very difficult.

"You go, BB!" Cybornetta cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"NOOOOOO!" Lord Zola bellowed in agony. Beast Babe held her to the ground. Suddenly, the villain grinned and slipped away, like a shadow. Beast Babe sniffed around in hesitation, wondering where the villain could've gone.

"My turn." Draven said, raising his hands. His dark powers were able to stop Lord Zola in her trucks, much to her complaints.

"RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!" she screeched with fury.

"I think you need to go back where you belong." Draven growled, opening a portal nearby her. She cried in protest as Draven banished her in there, hopefully never to be seen again, aside from her cries of revenge.

"Ugh…" Beast Babe groaned. She passed out on the floor. The shadow creatures melted into the night sky as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

The Titans were having a movie night.

"So, what happened to you, BB?" Cybornetta asked, as they flicked through Netflix.

"Well…" Beast Babe said, tapping her chin. "I heard this voice... Friend - sorry, Lord Zola, in my head, and she told me to come out and meet her, though she went under the name 'Friend'. So I did, and she started to hypnotize me, and make me change, so I could become her monster and sabotage you all. However, I thought she was helping me. Man, I can't believe I ate meat! That is _so_ not me, dude!"

"Well, you're back to normal now, and that's all that matters," Robyn said. Beast Babe smiled. "Was she why you were acting weird before you got vicious?"

"Yep," Beast Babe sighed. "Really annoying. Oh well," She giggled. "So, who wants some soy milk ice-cream?"

"EWWWWWW!" Cybornetta cringed, leaning away from the green girl. Draven and Robyn gave her a weird look, though Sunfire looked enthusiastic. The Titans, in the end, just laughed, and watched the movie.


	32. Can I keep her?

"Ha ha ha!" a villainous voice cackled, belonging to Jenny Rancid. "Surprise, suckers! Jenny Rancid is back, with a new pet!" A large, robot, metal dog crashed through the city, leaving destruction in its wake, its eyes glowing a deadly red. "Meet Rex! Rex, meet lunch!" Rex's metal jaws drooled, revealing sharp, metal teeth.

Civilians gasped in horror as the dog charged towards them, destroying cars and pieces of the road. A father cradled his son close, protecting him from the terrifying dog. Suddenly, a barrage of sunbolts saved the two. They smiled gratefully at their alien hero.

"We're taking you down, Jenny." Robyn said, standing in the middle of the road.

"And your little dog, too." Draven added, floating in the sky.

"Anyone got a giant, rolled up newspaper?" Beast Babe jokingly asked, grinning.

"Rex, sick 'em!" Jenny Rancid cried, pointing at the Titans. The robot dog leaped forward and began attacking the Titans. It was pretty immune to most of their attacks, unfortunately. That was until Draven got the brilliant idea of picking up a light post and chucking it in the air like a stick. The dog went after it. The bad news was that Jenny Rancid got away.

* * *

"Okay, guys," Robyn said. The Titans arrived at Titans Tower. "We'll look for Jenny…" She stopped talking when she saw Ops. The whole place appeared to have been rummaged while they were gone - things were torn, wrecked and thrown all over the place like there had been a major party while the Titans were out. They stared.

"Oh come on!" Cybornetta complained, holding up her game station. "I just got this fixed!"

"Has there been a tornado or something? Dude..." Beast Babe said, her brows raised.

"Oh, there's been a tornado alright," Draven commented, plucking at the couch, which had a bite taken out of it. "A tornado with teeth."

"Change of plans," Robyn observed, her skin prickling. "I'll track down Rancid… you guys figure out… who or whatever did this." The Titans nodded as Robyn padded off. They searched their home, trying to find the source of the tower's destruction.

"You guys have any idea what it could be?" Cybornetta asked. They trotted down the hall. Sunfire and Draven shrugged. Beast Babe's behavior seemed awfully suspicious.

"C'mon dudes, how would I know anything?" Beast Babe chuckled, scratching the back of her head. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she pointed forward. "Oh my gosh! I saw a tentacle!" The Titans rushed off to deal with the 'tentacle', while Beast Babe snatched Sunfire away and brought him to her room. She locked the many locks on her door and took a moment to breath.

Sunfire asked, "What is-" But was interrupted by Beast Babe's hand, covering his mouth.

"Sun," she said desperately. "You've gotta help me. I am _so_ screwed."

"What makes you screwed?" Sunfire asked, his brow raised.

"Er," Beast Babe bit her lip. She rolled dice in her head to try and figure out the answer. "Well… do you remember Charlie Moore? Y'know, the girl who swapped bodies with Robyn?"

"Oh yes!" Sunfire replied. "I do."

"Yeah," Beast Babe continued. "And do you remember the day we met her? Butcher Butterfly attacking and all that?" Sunfire nodded. "Yeah, and remember those butterfly thingies she had?" Sunfire nodded once again, his brow still raised. "Well… I know I never asked you guys... but I kept one as a pet. Sun, meet Silky," Beast Babe held out a small, wiggly, pink caterpillar creature. It had a slimy mouth full of sharp teeth and lots of little, stubby legs. Stripes were on its back. It made gurgling noises, like a small child. Beast Babe giggled, "She's kind of cute, right? At least in a beady-eyed, maggoty way."

"Err…" Sunfire didn't know quite how to respond.

"I need you to look after her for me," Beast Babe said pleadingly. "If the others find out she's here, they'll make me get rid of her!"

"Uh…" Sunfire leaned backwards while saying this.

"Please!" Beast Babe pleaded, holding out Silky, her legs wiggling. "Please, Sun! I need you! Silky needs you!"

"Well…" Sunfire began, eyeing the creature. Beast Babe gave him puppy eyes. Sunfire reluctantly accepted the being she previously cared for. His expression softened when he looked Silky over, suddenly feeling his heart leap with love. He felt a parental urge to care for the creature. He hugged it like a baby. Beast Babe smiled in gratitude. Her smile vanished when she heard someone pounding their knuckles against her door.

"Quick! They're here!" she cried, shoving Sunfire out the window. "Get out!" Sunfire nodded and flew to his own room, while Beast Babe shut her window.

"Hello, Beast Babe." Draven said, entering the room.

"Mind if we have a look around?" Cybornetta asked, crossing her arms.

"Go ahead," Beast Babe answered, her eye twitching in amusement. "I have nothing to hide."

Meanwhile, in Sunfire's room, Silky was weeping like an infant on Sunfire's bed.

"Weep not, small one," Sunfire said kindly. "Your k'norfka Sunfire is here to attend your every need. Now, what do you desire?" The alien tested out various different methods and soon discovered that the creature was hungry. Very hungry. She ate pretty much everything Sunfire placed in front of her, including the plates and cutlery. Glad that Silky was satisfied, Sunfire continued to feed her. "Good Silky!" Sunfire clapped. "I shall obtain a fresh blanky."

Sunfire flew over to the window and began to pluck the curtain off. Silky ate Sunfire's lamp, and was still hungry, so began to eat the pillow. Sunfire heard unusual chewing noises. He caught Silky in the act.

"Uh, Silky, please do not eat my bed!" Sunfire said, chuckling. He cradled Silky in his arms. "You must require more food." He was about to go and get some, when he heard a knock at his door. "Uh…" He quickly hid Silky in his closet and fixed his bed to its best extent in the short time period.

"Sun?" Cybornetta's voice called through the door. Sunfire answered and smiled at his friends.

"Friends!" he said, trying to keep anxiety out of his voice. "How is your search progressing?"

"Good, except we haven't found anything." Draven answered dryly.

"We've checked everywhere," Cybornetta added. "Pretty much turned the tower upside down. The only place we haven't checked is-"

"My room!" Sunfire cried, his eyes widening. "Need not be searched! I have examined it thoroughly, and there is not a thing in sight!"

"You sure about that?" Cybornetta asked, her brow raised. "'Cause I can see something in there."

Sunfire shook his head. "I am sure whatever you see is not really there!" he protested. Draven and Cybornetta glanced at each other. They walked in, despite Sunfire's pleads of innocence. They scanned the entire room, but they couldn't find whatever Cybornetta saw.

"Perhaps Sunfire was right," Draven said, exiting the room. "Maybe something just caught your eye, Cybornetta."

"Could be," Cybornetta sighed, shaking her head. "Come on. Let's go search the basement… again." The two Titans left, Sunfire bidding them farewell.

"Silky?" he asked, once they were out of earshot. "Where are you?" He searched the entire room, trying to find Silky. There was no sign of her, not even in the closet. Though, on the ground (mind you, he had to stare quite hard), there was a thin trail of white thread. He followed it. He found that it led underneath the closet. "Silky…"

Sunfire continued to pursue the silk, but it kept breaking up and spreading off into different directions, sending Sunfire on a wild goose chase. Draven and Cybornetta weren't doing much better, as they too seemed to be on a wild goose chase. Cybornetta groaned and sat down in the basement for the fifteenth time that day.

"Man, whatever this thing is, it's wasting my time." she grumbled, crossing her arms. Then, she spotted something in the corner of her eye. She took a step and saw that the thing was a pool of sap dripping from the ceiling. She glanced at the ceiling. She noticed that the sap was coming from a cocoon. "What the heck is that?!" She pressed a button on her arm. "Uh, guys, you might wanna come here!"

Not much time later, the whole team had assembled underneath the cocoon.

"What _is_ that thing?" Beast Babe asked with horror.

"No idea, but I don't like it!" Cybornetta replied, biting her lip. Sunfire realized the sap coming down from it looked very familiar - very familiar to the silk he saw.

"We should investigate it," Robyn instructed. "To make sure it's nothing dangerous. And then-"

"No!" Sunfire cried, flying next to the cocoon. "I know what this is! I know what it holds!" The Titans gave Sunfire a look. "In there is Silky - she is my bumgorf!"

"Wait, what?!" Beast Babe gaped. "Did you say Silky? That can't be _Silky_!"

"It is," Sunfire replied, biting his lip. "She has disappeared into this cocoon and I do not know why!"

"'Silky'?" Robyn questioned, staring at the two. "What's going on here?"

"Err…" Sunfire said. "Well... Silky is my… bumgorf… a caterpillar creature that formerly belonged to Butcher Butterfly... and she appears to be in a cocoon."

"What's a bumgorf?" Draven asked, his brow raised.

"Sunfire…" Robyn didn't know quite where to start.

"I don't want that in my tower!" Cybornetta snorted, cringing at the cocoon. "Can we take it down or something?"

"No!" Sunfire protested. "I do not wish to harm Silky! We must keep her safe."

The Titans glanced at each other.

"We can't keep her in the tower, Sunfire," Robyn said calmly. "We'll take her somewhere… more safe."

Sunfire didn't look pleased with that idea. "But-"

"It's for the best, Sunfire," Robyn continued. "When it hatches you'll have to get rid of it anyway."

Sunfire sighed, "Very well." In a non-abrasive way, Sunfire lifted the cocoon from its dangling spot on the wall and carried it out into the world. He brought it to a small, deserted island, which unknown to him, was the secret hiding spot of Butcher Butterfly and her recently escaped son, Pup.

"Ugh, I hate this place!" Pup complained. "When can we move out?"

"Uh… soon, my beloved son," Butcher Butterfly answered, her voice a little shaky. Then she spotted something outside. "What is outside?" She peered outside. She saw it was Sunfire, delivering a cocoon. "Well well well, it seems we're in luck."

"My tuxedo has finally arrived?" Pup asked, his eyes gleaming.

"No," Butcher Butterfly replied, shaking her head. "That's next week. But what we do have is just as good, if not better." She continued watching Sunfire bid farewell to the cocoon.

"I shall come and visit when I can." he promised, caressing the cocoon, ignoring a tear trickle down his cheek. He took off and left the rocky island behind.

"Well, what is it?" Pup asked, his brow raised.

"A shot of revenge at the Teen Titans." Butcher Butterfly answered with a wicked grin.

* * *

"HA HA HA!" an obnoxious, female, villainous cackled. "JENNY RANCID IS BACK!" The Titans gathered around the villain. She stood in between the many tall buildings. "And this time, I went out and got me a monster!" A roar boomed from somewhere. Stomps could be heard. Something stormed into the area. It was a huge, robotic t-rex, that had a similar appearance to Rex, Jenny Rancid's former dog. "Say hello to REXZILLA!"

Rexzilla barely got to move around when a gigantic shadow covered the city in a sea of darkness. Flapping noises were undoubtedly the most audible sound. They caused everyone to look up. There, above the city, was a ridiculously large white butterfly, with great, flapping wings.

"Hey, Robby-poo!" Pup called, waving down at Robyn. She groaned.

"What the…" Jenny Rancid gazed up at the humongous shadow.

"F420, remove that scoundrel!" Butcher Butterfly commanded her butterfly. With its grand proboscis, it slurped up Jenny Rancid and Rexzilla like they were a smoothie. The Titans shot each other worrying glances.

"Silky…" Sunfire recognized the butterfly's sounds, its colour. It was Silky alright, his bumgorf. His beautiful bumgorf.

"Guess what? We've come back for revenge!" Pup cried, leaping down with a parachute. "And this time, there's no civilians to interrupt!"

"And now, we will destroy all of you!" Butcher Butterfly cackled. She whipped Silky with her whip. "DESTROY THEM!" Silky flew down at the Titans, her proboscis sticking out. Sunfire stared at his bumgorf, his eyes filling with memories. Robyn shoved him out of the way, preventing his demise.

"Come here, Robby-poo!" Pup cried, trying to grab Robyn. Sunfire shot him away with a sunbolt.

"Silky!" Sunfire cried, looking up at Silky.

"Her name is Larvae F420!" Butcher Butterfly replied. "And she belongs to _me_ , Butcher Butterfly!"

"Her name is _Silky_!" Sunfire protested, clenching his fists.

" _I_ created her," Butcher Butterfly growled. "I'll call her whatever I please! And as for food, I guess I'll just have to feed her _you_!" She whipped the enormous butterfly once more. It flew down at the Titans. Again they dodged the strike. The creature's huge wings caused wind to fly everywhere.

"Yeah, kick 'em, mom!" Pup jeered. He held out his own whip. "As for you, Titans, you're going down."

"Titans, GO!" Robyn ordered. Cybornetta and Beast Babe flew up to attack Silky. Robyn raced over to attack Pup. Draven and Sunfire nodded at each other, and ascended upwards to help Beast Babe and Cybornetta. The girls had been knocked down, so it was up to the boys. Draven rammed a bus into the butterfly, smashing it into the wall. Sunfire lit up his hands, ready to shoot a bolt. But then the creature's desperate cries reached out to him, and touched his heart, melting away his aggression.

Silky slammed the bus away. It flew smack bang onto Draven and Sunfire. Meanwhile, Robyn was fighting with Pup, down on the ground.

"You're gonna be mine!" Pup jeered. "You'll be my slave!"

Suddenly Robyn got an idea. "I don't think that'll come to play." Robyn said, blinding Pup with her smoke bomb. She yelled at her teammates. They grabbed Pup, holding him hostage. Robyn stared up at Butcher Butterfly. "BUTCHER BUTTERFLY! WE HAVE YOUR SON!"

Butcher Butterfly glowered, standing on Silky's head. "Give him back!" she hissed.

Sunfire looked at Robyn, and suddenly understood her plan. "We will," he replied, "If you give us Silky!"

"Mommy, help me!" Pup yelped, scowling. Butcher Butterfly gazed down at Silky, then at Pup.

"I will have both!" Butcher Butterfly cried, bringing out her whip. Draven shielded the Titans; the whip banged on the shield.

"One or none!" Robyn replied, holding out a fist.

Butcher Butterfly growled, "Very well! Have Larvae F420!" She landed on the ground and gestured for her son. The Titans pushed him over to his mother. Butcher Butterfly grinned (though you couldn't exactly see it). "BUT SHE WILL STILL BE MINE! GET THEM!"

"No, Silky!" Sunfire pleaded. Silky stopped flying towards the team. She paused in mid-air.

"Why have you stopped?" Butcher Butterfly demanded. "GO AFTER THEM!"

"Yeah!" Pup agreed.

"No, Silky!" Sunfire said, holding up his hands. "You belong to me - Sunfire! You are my bumgorf!" Again, Larvae F420 slowed down.

"Wow," Beast Babe whispered to Cybornetta. "Didn't know Sun could be so manipulative."

"IGNORE HIM, YOU FILTHY MAGGOT!" Butcher Butterfly screeched. "YOU ARE MINE!"

"She is incorrect!" Sunfire pleaded, hovering above the ground. "Please, Silky! I have helped you grow - and I want to care for you!"

Silky looked back and forth between her carers. She couldn't choose who to go with, and it was stressing her out. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. She exploded into unearthly, pink mush. It covered the city and blasted Sunfire and Butcher Butterfly backwards.

"Silky!" Sunfire cried, once the explosion had finished. He searched through the pink, mushy ocean, searching for his bumgorf. However, he couldn't find her, and depressingly sunk into the mush. Then, he felt something wiggling near his leg. He plucked it from the mush. It was none other than Silky, his bumgorf, back in her caterpillar form. He gave her an affectionate cuddle, cradling her against his chest. Still clutching Silky, he flew up to Robyn with pleading eyes.

"Oh, alright," Robyn said, with a grin. "She can stay."

Sunfire jumped up and down for joy. Butcher Butterfly and her son were taken to jail, as well as Jenny Rancid. And so, the Titans welcomed the caterpillar to their home.


	33. How to make a Titanimal disappear

"And for my next trick, I will make all your money vanish into thin air!" a villain cried, holding out her hat. Money, caught in a breeze, zoomed into her hat. The blue lady smirked and placed the hat back on her head. She took a formal curtsy. "Thank you for watching! You've been a wonderful audience!" A stream of blue energy soared past her ear.

"Show's over, Mumba." Robyn growled, the other Titans standing behind her. Mumba grinned, adjusting her black top hat. She wears a magician's attire, which consists of white gloves; a black tuxedo; black boots; a knee-length black skirt. Her skin is baby blue. She wears a black and white domino mask (like Robyn's) and has shoulder length, snow-white hair, as well as a womanly figure.

"Over? I think you mean the show's just begun!" Mumba laughed, bringing out two stacks of playing cards. She flicked the sides with her thumbs. She launched the cards at the Titans. They dodged the attack. Sunfire countered by shooting sunbolts. Mumba cackled, "Mumba Jumba!" and brought out her wand, throwing more cards onto Sunfire. Cybornetta was next up. Mumba used her powers to launch exploding ping pong balls onto the teen.

Beast Babe approached her as an alligator, snapping her toothy, green jaws. Mumba unleashed a scarf, wrapping it around Beast Babe's snout. Robyn was next. She was holding out her staff. Mumba smirked. She chucked more exploding ping pong balls at her.

"Is that all you've got?" Draven sneered behind Mumba. She whipped around and faced him, flicking a cherry bomb from her palm. Draven deflected the bomb. It flew back to the villain's face. Her head poofed out of sight to avoid the attack. She brought out her wand.

"Alakazam!" she cried, waving her wind. Three steel hoops wrapped around Draven, temporarily trapping him.

"Cute trick," he said. "Ready to see some real magic?" His hands lit up with power; he escaped the hoops. He launched a bank teller box at the magician. She grinned.

"Trying to steal the limelight, hey?" she taunted. "I guess I'll just have to make _you_ part of the act!" She took off her hat. A flurry of doves flew out and began swirling around Draven, imprisoning him in a vortex. He let out a cry. The vortex carried him over to Mumba's hat.

"Draven!" Robyn cried, racing over to assist her friend. The others grabbed onto their leader, but alas, they were not strong enough, and got sucked into the vortex, all screaming. Draven, however, was separated from the group, and taken somewhere entirely different.

"Ugh…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes at the harsh spotlight above him. He then realized that his hands were not hands but instead rabbit paws. His size had also decreased. His pale skin had become white and fluffy. Two ears stuck up on his head. Whiskers on his face twitched. He then realized that he wasn't exactly human anymore.

"That's what happens when you heckle the headliner!" Mumba taunted above Draven.

"Super." he groaned, his ears lowering. He glared up at the spotlight, covering his purple eyes with his paws. He still had his normal attire on (which, obviously, had been shrunken down), save his shoes. He gritted his two front teeth. People were now roaming around in the background, preparing for some sort of performance. Draven shook his fuzzy head. "This can't be for real. It's just another one of Mumba's illusions."

"Well well well," a snide voice scoffed. "Look what the hat dragged in." A large, king playing card hopped in - it outsized Draven by at least three times - and had legs.

"And… who are you?" Draven asked, not at all sounding amused.

"I'm Anycard," the card answered. "Y'know, pick a card, any card!"

"And I'm a rabbit," Draven snorted. "Why?"

"Do you always ask such stupid questions?" Anycard retorted.

"Well, how do I get out?" Draven asked, not very fond of this Anycard.

"You're not getting any smarter," Anycard groaned. "You can't leave, rabbit. We're all just props."

"I'm nobody's prop," Draven grumbled, lighting up his paws. "Whatever. I'm outta here."

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." a female voice boomed from above, belonging to the Amazing Mumba. A hand reached down for Draven.

"It's the hand! Scram, kid!" Anycard cried, rushing off into the darkness. Draven wasn't so lucky, because the hand grabbed his ears and pulled him upwards.

"Let me out." Draven firmly ordered the hand.

"Hmm… no," Mumba replied. "You chose to be apart of this show. Now you can't get out!" And then all went black.

* * *

"In here, quick!" Robyn cried, racing into a theater.

"Still don't like this place." Beast Babe grumbled, as all four entered the theater.

"Ditto," Cybornetta replied, shaking her head. "Mumba has one crazy hat. I don't even want to imagine what her head looks like."

"Friends!" Sunfire shouted, snatching their attention. They gazed up at him. "I have found Draven!" He pointed up to a cage.

"Sun, that's not Draven," Beast Babe said, laughing. "That's a bunny. An unconscious bunny that looks like Draven, weirdly."

"It says 'Draven' on the cage." Robyn said, staring at the cage.

"Well, Draven or not, we can't just leave some innocent bunny in a cage, can we?" Cybornetta pointed out, shrugging. Sunfire nodded and flicked his finger, which was ignited with a sunbolt. The lock from the cage fell off when it made contact with the bolt, opening the door. Sunfire carefully reached in to grab the bunny, when a large, white-gloved hand slapped him away.

"Sorry, no sneak-previews!" Mumba's voice boomed. "You have to wait for tonight's show like everyone else!" The hand plucked the top of the cage, carrying it.

"Give us our friend back!" Robyn demanded, making a fist. "And don't you dare hurt him!"

"He is required for the show, my dear Titans!" Mumba replied. "Just to show there are no hard feelings for crashing my rehearsal, I'll show you I'm the bigger woman." The ground began to shake. Footsteps pounded along the ground. A silhouette appeared, which belonged to Mumba, who was now the size of a giant. She grinned evilly down at the Titans, while Draven's cage vanished.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Robyn remarked, bending her knees. "Titans, GO!" The Titans began attacking the giant, using all their powers. Eventually, they made Mumba fall over, much to her anger. She got to her feet and stormed over to the Titans. With her powers, she trapped Beast Babe on a spinning wheel and the other three under cups. She whirled the giant cups around, pressuring Beast Babe to guess which Titan was under what cup. Beast Babe didn't know how to answer, and she was even more horrified when the Titans were turned into animals.

"What the…" Robyn said, examining her furry body. She had been turned in a small monkey with brown fur and a smaller version of her costume, save the gloves and boots. Sunfire had been transformed into a small tiger, keeping his green eyes and clothes (but no shoes of course). Cybornetta had been transfigured into a Cybear. Half her head had gone bald (in other words, her hair was gone). She had soft, brown fur, claws instead of fingers. Likewise for her feet. Oh, she also had a pink, fluffy tutu.

"Well, whatcha gonna do to me?" Beast Babe taunted Mumba. "I already turn into animals." Mumba snapped her fingers, transfiguring Beast Babe into various furry creatures, but she always returned to her human form. Mumba smirked in curiosity and transformed Beast Babe into a lamp.

"Well, Titanimals!" Mumba exclaimed. "Let's see you try to stop me now! ON WITH THE SHOW!" She vanished in a puff of smoke, as well as the Titans themselves.

* * *

Draven's eyes fluttered open, his vision covered in blurry spots. He had been knocked unconscious by someone and been taken somewhere. His memory started to creep back to him. He saw a vision of the Amazing Mumba.

"You're finally awake, my assistant!" such villain exclaimed, whirling her magic wand in the air.

"You," Draven grumbled. He tried his magic again, but nothing happened. "Let. Me. _Go_."

"And ruin the show?" Mumba asked, cracking her knuckles. "I'm afraid I can't have that," She held out her hand. A dove poofed onto it. "Here, a peace offering."

"You pulled that out of your sleeve." Draven observed, his whiskers twitching.

"Must you always be so observant?" Mumba asked, the dove flying away. "Why can't you just sit back and enjoy the show?"

"Because it isn't real!" Draven answered, narrowing his large eyes. "These tricks, your hat - it's all fake. I'm probably not even a rabbit. You probably just hypnotized me into thinking I'm a rabbit. But once I break these 'illusions', your powers will be _gone_."

"Knowing how the tricks work doesn't make them any less real," Mumba replied, approaching Draven. "If you look like a rabbit, hop like a rabbit, smell like a rabbit, then guess what kid?" She plucked a whisker from Draven's snout. "Then you're really a rabbit!" Her face darkened. "For _real_."

"No…" Draven protested, feeling an urge to disbelieve Mumba. The villain cackled.

"And trust me, the show I have tonight will bring a trick that will blow your mind," she said, grinning. "Literally!" Darkness covered Draven's vision.

* * *

"Gah!" Cybornetta exasperated, her bear-arm cannon merely shooting out a sign that said 'bang' at her opponents. The other Titans had issues with their powers. Sunfire could not fly or use his sunbolts, Robyn's weapons had been turned into useless objects and Beast Babe… well, that one is obvious. They were kidnapped by Mumba's glove army and chucked into a van. Cybornetta groaned, "We're being manhandled by gloves inside a hat! What next?"

"What next, you say?" Mumba, in the form of a fortune teller asked. "I see a bright future for you. A bright but very short future."

"Well that's just great," Cybornetta grumbled, trying to take off her tutu. "You could at least let me remove this STUPID TUTU!"

"Or these." Robyn groaned, holding up her 'birdarangs', which had been turned into bananas.

"Or this." Sunfire added, coughing up a furball. Beast Babe transformed into a telephone and began to ring arrogantly. Robyn groaned and picked up the phone.

"OR MAYBE YOU COULD CHANGE ME BACK!" the agitated green phone girl cried. "I'M A FREAKIN' PHONE! LOOK AT YOU GUYS! YOU'RE ALL-" Robyn placed the phone back on the receiver, not eager to hear Beast Babe's complaints.

"Well, Titans!" Mumba's irritating voice boomed. The Titans felt themselves get locked in a cage, the Amazing Mumba (no longer a giant) standing nearby them. Everywhere around the team, people were preparing for some kind of show.

"You!" Robyn growled at Mumba. "What're you doing? Where's Draven?"

"Oh, preparing for the show, of course!" Mumba laughed as an answer. "As you will be!" She snapped her fingers. A song began to play. The Titans were dressed up for the show. They stubbornly ripped their clothes off, though Mumba continued to dance and sing, the Titans being dragged into a pandemonium of a rehearsal. Finally, Mumba stopped singing her treacherous song and trapped the Titans under a stage, preparing for the show. Draven was nowhere to be seen. Or at least that's what they thought.

* * *

"If you're really so amazing Mumba, what do you need me for?" Draven growled, banging at his cage in the rehearsal room.

"You're part of the act, silly," Mumba answered, grinning at the rabbit. "You and your friends," She gestured to the stage. "Oh, I'm so excited I could sing again!"

"Don't," Draven grumbled. "Your voice alone gives me migraines." Mumba chuckled, taking this as a compliment.

"You'll be blown away when you see what this show's going to be about." she said, folding her arms. Draven glared at her. She thumped away to begin the show.

"I have to get out of this," he grumbled, gazing at his paws. "Before she can harm me or the others." He wrapped his furry fingers around the cage's bars, his hands lighting up again. However, nothing happened. _Maybe there's another way out,_ Draven thought. He heard music playing from the stage and saw a silhouette of a brown dancing bear- Cybornetta, doing some sort of Irish clogging dance. Draven eyed a blue girl, who was wandering around, wearing a red, feathery dress.

"Hey," Draven said to the girl. "Can you let my friends and me out?"

"No way," the girl answered, laughing. "You're needed for the show!" Draven sighed.

"Look," he said. He then realized he wasn't so good at making up stories, at least not like Cybornetta or Beast Babe. Sunfire never lied, and Robyn was a bit too mature for doing such thing, as was Draven himself. But that didn't mean he couldn't do it at all. "If you let me out… I'll show you the best trick you'll ever see."

The girl looked at him intensely. "You will?" she asked, her brow raised. Draven nodded, feeling a little devilish. She raised her brow. "Uh… okay, then!" She opened the cage. Draven hopped out. "HEY! ASSISTANT ON THE RUN!" she screamed, grabbing the attention of the Mumba people. "HE'S GETTING AWAY!" The Mumbas scrambled to try and grab Draven; his small size came in use, since he was able to bound away.

"GET BACK HERE!" a guard yelled; the chase continued. Meanwhile, the Teen Titans were still under the stage, and Beast Babe had been chosen victim to perform next in the show. The Titans were perplexed, unsure what to do or how to save themselves. Their friend was not around. They had basically fallen into a death trap.

"This is useless," Cybornetta groaned. "How're we gonna escape?"

"There will be a way!" Sunfire protested, his fur bristling.

"Not that I know of." Robyn sighed, shaking her head. Suddenly, Beast Babe's cage was brought down from a wire, landing on the ground.

"That," Beast Babe, as a megaphone, exclaimed, "Was awful."

"Not as awful as your sense of humor." a familiar voice remarked, belonging to none other than Draven. Everyone gasped.

"Drave-" Sunfire began, but was interrupted by Draven holding up a paw.

"Guys, they're after me," the goth boy said. "I can't let them find me. But I'm here to free you." He raced over to the nearest cage - Robyn's - and fiddled with the lock. However, it would not open. Draven groaned.

"Maybe there's a key, Drave." Cybornetta said. Draven nodded.

"Good point," he replied. "I'll explore and see if I can find it."

"But be quick!" Sunfire warned. "The Mumba will return soon - she is using us for her show." Draven gave the team a salute with his paw and started his search for the key.

"So it seems you've met my assistant," Mumba boomed, entering the room. "Ah, yes, quite the escapee. However, his trick won't be better than this!"

"LET US GO!" Robyn demanded, which of course Mumba ignored. She snapped her fingers. The four Titans disappeared in a poof of dust, resurfacing on the stage, behind red, velvet curtains.

* * *

Draven was rushing around, searching for the key, while the Mumbas hunted him down. They chased him around, causing a huge ruckus backstage.

"Hey!" Mumba yelled, all eyes (even Draven's) facing her. "Keep it down! You're distracting the audience!" Then she turned to Draven. "I have your friends," she said slyly. "Come and get them… before it's too late!" Her body vanished in a puff of blue smoke. Draven gasped, glowering at the spot where Mumba had previously stood. He debated with himself whether he should get the key or his friends. In the end, common sense won. Going to Mumba and getting his friends was probably a trap, so he decided to avoid doing that and instead continue his pursue on the key.

* * *

"And now, it is time to watch the greatest act of all!" Mumba cried, stepping onto the stage, the apprehensive Titans shivering behind the curtains. "Behold… the greatest act of all - the four Titans disappearing, and then their little friend making a guest appearance at the end for the _GREATEST DISAPPEARANCE OF ALL_!" Cheering filled the theater.

"Oh, Drave, where are you?" Cybornetta questioned worriedly, glancing at her friends.

"Well, in case this is the last time," Beast Babe, still a megaphone, sniffled. "You guys were the best friends I've ever had."

"Thanks, but last words won't be needed." a voice said nearby, belonging to Draven. The Titans all gasped in relief that he had made it out alive, and a small golden key was on his finger. He slipped over to the first cage and unlocked it. Robyn was free. Draven moved onto Sunfire's cage, then the other two. Just as they were about to sneak away, the curtains lifted up, revealing the Titans' pursuit.

"Well!" Mumba chuckled, as the audience gasped. "Looks like this show's gonna go out the roof!"

"No," Draven growled. "It's gonna go out your hat!" With some help from Cybornetta, Draven launched up into the air and hit Mumba in the face with his foot, making her waddle back and her hat portal open. The Titans exited the strange dimension, returning to the bank. The hat spilled out the stolen money like a vacuum cleaner on reverse.

"How did you…" Mumba said, dumbfounded. She glared at Draven. "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!"

"We already have," Draven replied, covering her in his magic. He placed her hat on his head. "Let's just say I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." He winked, while Mumba frowned.


	34. Titans East Part 1

"Ah, yes, this will be perfect," Sister Blood said darkly, watching a white screen. "Our good friend Cybornetta's tracker will appear on screen soon. It is all under control." Suddenly, the screen blacked out, leaving nothing behind but static. Sister Blood growled. "But it appears we haven't got it all under control," She glared at her robot workers, who were dressed in flowy, purple hoods. "But no matter, because we've got something else that will help."

"Why do you keep using _her_ and not _me_?!" someone screamed from nearby. "I'm the leader! I have the most gadgets! _I_ made her a person!"

"Silence!" Sister Blood yelled at the someone, who was being held by the hooded robots. "Foolish boy. You do not understand your friend. There is more to her than we realized. She is just what we need."

"She's not my friend! She's my acquaintance!" the someone protested, clenching his fists. "I don't care about her!" his voice cracked with every word. "But you can't take my team member away from me!"

" _I_ decide what is right, boy!" Sister Blood spat back, her shadow looming onto his pale shape. "With her, I can get _everything_ I need! This will be the start of my new school. I need her. You, however, will have to find someone else."

"You know what?" the someone bellowed. "Take her, then! I'll go solo! And I'll be so much better without that quiet loser nagging my butt every ten seconds!" He gritted his teeth. The robots took him away.

"Foolish boy," sighed Sister Blood. She faced her robots, her eyes hard. "Work on that connection. Keep in contact. We mustn't lose anything. All must go to plan," a grin spread on her face. "And I am sure it will."

* * *

"When there's trouble you know who to call," Cybornetta hummed. "Cybornetta! She'll save you from the bad guys, yeah that's Cybornetta! Doo doo oh doo, somethin' like that. Da da ah da, big fluffy cat," She stopped singing when she eyed the building in front of her. "Oh man, that's gonna take some work." Her car changed to flight mode. She flew over to the building which was on an island. She parked in front, gazing at the rustic tower.

It was like her own tower, except much more shabby. The windows were a moldy blue. A few strange green plants grew up the sides. Things were out of place and scratches were all over the tower. Cybornetta banged her knuckles on the door; it fell off its hinges. Her eyes widened.

"Alright then…" she mumbled, placing the door back on its hinges, then entering. From above she could hear arguing, which made her raise her brow in concern.

"WHY DID YOU BUY _FISH_ TACOS?!" Aquagirl demanded, frowning at a fast food bag. "Those were probably friends of mine!"

"Calm down, fish girl," another girl chuckled. She wears a sleeveless red t-shirt, which connects to a flowy red skirt. A line of gold is across her chest, and she has a golden, box-shaped quiver on her back. She wears golden boots and a golden belt. Her hair is a pale orange, wavy and reaches just past her shoulders. Her name is Speedy, and she's a friend of the Titans. "I got lunch. That's what you wanted, ain't it?"

"I'm from the ocean, and you get _seafood_?!" Aquagirl cried, waving her hands. "You're so freakin' stupid!"

"¡Si mucho!" two high-pitched voices cried in harmony. Two little girls raced out, touching fingers. They're much shorter than the other teenagers, and probably not even teens themselves. They have bushy, red hair poking from their helmets and cute little eyelashes. They wear white bodysuits with black stripes and red circles. One girl has the addition symbol on her circles; the other has the minus sign. Their names are Más y Menos.

They chowed down on the fish tacos, as well as Speedy, much to Aquagirl's dismay. She was so revolted that she leaped into a pool of water, which was underneath where the group was standing.

"Ugh, girls," a boy's voice grumbled. It belonged to Wasp, who was flying around, trying to fix the lighting. "Can you lot stop lying around and help me out?" However, instead Speedy was taking the remaining fish tacos for herself, and Más y Menos were not pleased about it.

"CAN YOU JUST GET RID OF THAT STINKING TACO BAG ALREADY?!" a grouchy Aquagirl yelled at her team.

"What're you doing down there? Come up and help me!" Wasp shouted back. Aquagirl did come up, but it was to yell at the other girls. Wasp rubbed his temples. "OH COME OONNNN!"

"Uh… hello?" Cybornetta said apprehensively, while the Titans East began bickering. Cybornetta sighed. "ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Her voice caught the attention of everyone. They gazed at her.

"Hey, Cybornetta." Aquagirl said, giving her a wave. Speedy did likewise.

"Oh, hey, Sparky," Wasp greeted, flipping a wrench in his fist. "As you can see, we're having loads of fun."

"Yeah! Everyone is driving me nuts!" Speedy complained, glaring at the others.

"Speak for yourself, Speedster." Aquagirl mumbled. Más y Menos started a rant in Spanish.

"Uh… who are you two?" Cybornetta asked, gazing down at the two girls.

"¡Más y Menos, sí podemos!" they answered. Cybornetta raised her brow.

"That's Más y Menos," Aquagirl answered. "They move really fast, but only when they're touching. Oh, and they only speak Spanish."

"I see," Cybornetta said, scratching her head. She gazed at the corner. "Who's that?"

"Oh!" Wasp laughed, waving his wrench innocently. A person was sitting in the corner, wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. Their face was covered. They briefly glanced up at Cybornetta. "Right. That guy. We don't know their name, so we just call 'em Mystery."

"Well, nice to meet you, Mystery!" Cybornetta said, holding out her hand. Mystery slunk back to the wall. Cybornetta raised her brow.

"Yeah…" Wasp sighed. "Mystery's a bit… distant. We found them at the tower when we first came here, and they seemed lonely and helpless. So we let them hang out with us, but they're not part of the team. Though they actually helped out a lot with building the tower. Originally some of these walls weren't standing without Mystery. And they fixed some other things, but those idiots-" he gestured at the team. "Ruined them."

"What?!" Speedy spat, getting to her feet. "Me?! That was you! And the other three!"

"Stop lying, you friend-eating monster!" Aquagirl retorted, folding her arms.

"No hicimos nada ¡Lo hicieron!" Más y Menos cried.

"Guys, c'mon!" Wasp protested. Another argument started. Cybornetta couldn't see Mystery's expression, but if she could, she imagined it would be a cringe.

"ALRIGHT!" Cybornetta commanded, clenching her fists. "NO MORE ARGUING!" Finally everyone stopped bickering. "The problem isn't your tower - it's your team. You're messing up Mystery's work because of it," She faced Mystery. "Uh... Mystery, they said you helped build the tower. Can you help some more?" Mystery got to their feet. Suddenly the tower flashed red.

"Well, at least that works." Wasp grumbled, although giving a friendly smile at Mystery. It seemed he trusted Mystery enough.

"Your first mission as a team," Cybornetta said, standing up. "C'mon, let's go."

"Pero ¿qué pasa con el Misterio?" the twins asked. All of the teens stared at Mystery (despite not understanding what the twins said).

"You wanna stay here, Mystery?" Wasp questioned. Mystery nodded, their head bobbing up and down. Wasp nodded at the team. "Let's go." They raced out the door to deal with the catastrophe. Once they were gone, Mystery flipped open a little phone.

"Come in, Sister Blood." Mystery said, holding the phone to their mouth.

"Well well well," Sister Blood replied, her voice making the phone vibrate. "Cybornetta's there at last. Do you have their trust?"

"Yes, Sister Blood," Mystery answered. "Well, maybe except Cybornetta's, but everyone else is on my side."

"Very good," Sister Blood said, letting out a short exhale. "Very good indeed. And you know how to hack into the security codes?"

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure," Mystery answered, shivering. "I guess…"

"Don't guess, my dear, do!" Sister Blood laughed. "Besides, there won't be too much hacking, will there? We'll be able to sneak attack them easily. They're going to love the surprise when they come home…"

"Of course…" Mystery stammered, biting their lip.

"So go, my dear, hack that code," Sister Blood ordered, tapping her fingers on the phone. "This tower will be ours soon."

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU TWO!" Aquagirl snapped at Más y Menos. They blew raspberries at her. She lost control of the water she was holding and launched it everywhere.

"Hey!" Speedy yelled, water dripping in her hair. "I'm trying to aim here!" Too late. She let the arrow go. It hit Wasp. He sailed down from the sky.

"What're you doing?!" he screeched. "I'm trying to shock her!" He was referring to Steamroller, who is a large, bulky woman, wearing thick, yellow armour. An obvious antagonist. Her eyes were glowing red underneath her hard hat. Her brown hair shimmered. She grabbed Wasp by the leg and smashed him onto the wall.

"I'm going again!" Speedy cried, aiming at Steamroller. However, Aquagirl, surfing on a stream of water got in her way. "HEY! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, FISH-BREATH!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to focus!" Aquagirl shot back. Speedy, through clenched teeth, let the arrow fly anyway. It hit Aquagirl. Both girls cursed in who-knows how many languages.

"Idiotas!" Más y Menos cried, wagging their fingers. "Lo estas haciendo mal!"

"NO!" Cybornetta thundered, standing up. "You're not working together!" The teens turned towards her. "You need to work together!" She faced Speedy and Wasp. "You two, lead her over there," Speedy and Wasp nodded. They used their weapons to lure Steamroller nearby some molten lava. "Double M, heat him up!" Más y Menos pressed their fingers together, using their speed, drenched Steamroller in the red-hot liquid. "Aquagirl, cool her down!" Aquagirl stood up straight and waved her hands. Streams of water poured onto Steamroller, turning the lava on her to stone.

"We… actually did it," Wasp gasped. "We worked as a team."

"Good job, guys!" Cybornetta congratulated, feeling like a proud mother. "You just need a responsible leader."

"I think you did a pretty good job of doing that, Cybornetta." Aquagirl said. Speedy nodded.

"Heh, it was nothing," Cybornetta chuckled. "I already have my own team, but hanging with you guys is pretty cool."

"Speaking of team, we should head back to the tower and fix it up," Wasp said, with a grin. "Mystery's a good builder but I don't think they can build the entire thing on their own."

"Seriously though, what's up with Mystery?" Cybornetta asked, with a curious frown. "I mean… did they just appear on your doorstep or something?"

"No," Wasp answered, digging his hand in his pocket. "They kinda already lived on the island. So we met them when we came and they kindly offered to help us - in a soundless way - and in return we let them stick around. Admittedly, they're a bit weird - we don't even know their gender. So that's why they're called Mystery."

"I don't trust them, to be honest," Aquagirl admitted, in her normal, sensible tone. "They seem a bit… suspicious."

"That's why they're called Mystery, dofus," Wasp sighed, shaking his head. "C'mon, let's go home. They'll be wondering where we are."

* * *

"I guess Mystery already polished some of the windows," Speedy observed as they approached the tower. "Weird but helpful. If they start talking maybe we should let them join the team."

Cybornetta sighed, "Let's just get into the tower." She opened the door (which actually was on its hinges), and let them inside. And then all Hell went loose.

Gazillions of cloaked robots launched straight for them, blasting out energy. The Titans were so unprepared that they were easily knocked back. However, they quickly got back to their feet and started using their weapons against the robots.

"Who are y'all?" Cybornetta growled, shooting more away. Another returned the blast, which looked a lot like her weapon.

"I think it's time we found out!" Wasp replied, ripping the purple hood off a robot. It ended up being a clone of Cybornetta, except yellow and missing the human parts. Everyone gasped. Wasp breathed, "It's you…"

"I don't believe it…" Cybornetta mumbled, shaking her head. "How can it be me?"

"Y donde es misterio?" Más y Menos asked, as they leaped over a robot.

"I don't know what they said, but where's Mystery?" Speedy asked, getting a groan from the two girls.

"No idea," Aquagirl replied, drenching more robots in water. "The robots must've done something to them."

"Then we've gotta rescue them!" Wasp cried, shooting lasers at the robots. "Who knows what Sister Blood is doing to them?"

"Or they could still be here," Cybornetta pointed out. "I'll go upstairs and check. You guys keep these replicas distracted." The team nodded. Cybornetta exited the main hall, shoving a few robots out of the way. She ran down a few hallways, arriving in Ops. _How'd these guys get in?_ she wondered. The flashing of the security button caught her eye, and she realized that someone had hacked it.

But who?

"Mystery?" Cybornetta called out, scanning the area for the mysterious person. "Where are you?"

"Mystery is right here," someone cackled, their footsteps beating on the ground. They walked into the room, the shadowy Mystery by their side. The person themself was also wearing a blood red hood, which was lined with silver.

"Who are you? And what're you doing?!" Cybornetta demanded, forming a fist. The red-caped one laughed.

"Oh Cybornetta. You don't recognize your own teacher?" they took off their hood, revealing Sister Blood. "That's one thing you definitely need to know."

"Oh yeah? Then who's that?" Cybornetta asked, pointing at Mystery, though fear made her voice squeak.

"Hm, you two know each other very well." Sister Blood said, with a sly smile. Mystery gulped and took their hood off. Cybornetta gaped - it was Cantrix, her blue eyes shimmering.

"Cantrix?!" Cybornetta breathed, her eyes widened.

"Yes," Sister Blood replied, smiling. "I don't know why you're so surprised. Cantrix has always been loyal to me. It took us weeks, and lots of trial and error, but we tracked down your pathetic Titans East team. We just needed someone more to give us information. A perfect spy." She patted Cantrix on the shoulder.

Cybornetta bared her teeth, "Well, you won't get away with this, no matter what you do!"

"Oh, what a shame, my dear Cybornetta," Sister Blood cackled. She held up a weapon. "Because I already have."

Then all went black.


	35. Titans East Part 2

Cybornetta blinked at the harsh spotlights above her head. Was she dead? She blinked again. Metal walls faded in around her. In horror she realized that her body was strapped to an operating bench, surrounded by tools.

Cybornetta gulped, "Okay, so maybe I'm at a hospital."

"Not quite, my dear," a voice said smoothly. Footsteps approached Cybornetta, shadows covering their owner. "You see, this is more of a, ah, dissecting process."

"What?!" Cybornetta breathed, her eyes widening.

"Cybornetta." the voice increased in volume suddenly. Sister Blood stepped into the light. Her face was half-red cybernetics and her robotic body was set up like Cybornetta's, except for the red colour scheme. She waved her metallic, sharp fingers, her new, red, robotic eye glowing.

"What… what did you _do_?!" Cybornetta demanded in shock.

"Don't tell me you're disgusted at the very technology that keeps you alive, my dear," Sister Blood hissed, showing off her pearly-white teeth. Her eyes glowed red. "Tell me _everything_ about your little plan. Your team."

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!" Cybornetta screamed. Sister Blood gritted her teeth.

"THAT'S EXACTLY IT!" she roared. "HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO DEFY ME, CYBORNETTA?!" She picked up a screwdriver. "Let's find out, shall we?" Cybornetta's brow turned to precipitation as Sister Blood raised her tool.

"My friends will stop you!" Cybornetta said valiantly, though she felt it was only her optimism speaking. Sister Blood let out a dark chuckle.

"Oh? Will they?" she snorted. "All your friends are with me. As for the Teen Titans… well, you abandoned them, Cybornetta. You abandoned them for this team."

"I didn't!" Cybornetta spat. "Where would you get that idea from?!"

"We've blocked them out," Sister Blood answered with a cruel smile. "We've blocked all communications. You'll never seem them again, Cybornetta. Welcome to my new school." Then all was black.

* * *

"Why won't she answer?" Beast Babe pestered Robyn. The four Teen Titans stood by the main screen.

"I don't know," Robyn replied, giving Beast Babe an annoyed glance. "She's probably busy."

"But we've been calling for ten minutes!" Beast Babe cried. "And the communicator is on her freaking _arm_! There's something going on!"

"Perhaps Beast Babe is correct," Sunfire agreed, standing up. "Perhaps something has happened to our friend."

"And besides," Draven added. "We need Cybornetta back."

Robyn gazed at her teammates. "Well, I guess it can't hurt to investigate."

"And if she's fine, we can go 'YAHOO!' and go out for pizza. If not, then… well, who knows." Beast Babe said with a smile. Robyn sighed and shook her head. Then the team exited the building.

* * *

"Say hello to your new students." Sister Blood whispered into Cybornetta's ear. She wheeled the captive half-robot to a dark room. The rest of the Titans East were chained up like Cybornetta was, their eyes glowing red. Tables of mechanics also surrounded them.

"You're a psychopath!" Cybornetta spat at Sister Blood. "What'd you do to them?!" The villain let out a cruel laugh.

"I made them my students, of course!" she answered. "And soon, they will all be like you!" She gestured to the table of mechanics.

"No… no… Stop this, Sister Blood!" Cybornetta begged. "You can't do this to them!"

"Really? Watch me!" Sister Blood retorted. Groups of cloaked robots came forward and picked up the machinery. They advanced towards the trapped heroes.

"NO!" Cybornetta bellowed in desperation. Sister Blood ignored her and waved her hands, signalling for the robots to continue.

"Uh… please don't." a soft voice spoke up. It belonged to Cantrix, who was watching in the corner.

"You." Cybornetta growled, through clenched teeth. Cantrix was the last person she wanted to see. She had brought everyone into this mess and had betrayed Cybornetta many times. All she offered was danger. She was an Amarythian. A villain. A bloodthirsty villain.

"This is the plan, my dear Cantrix," Sister Blood assured the Amarythian. "It will be fine." Cantrix bit her lip and gazed cautiously at Cybornetta, who was giving her a piercing glare. Cybornetta wondered where Dave was. The two never seemed to be together anymore, which was strange, since previously they were inseparable. Brother and sister, almost. In fact, Cybornetta had not seen Dave since the carnival incident.

"Let my friends go." Cybornetta demanded Sister Blood again, shaking off her thoughts.

"Don't bother asking," the villain snorted. "I'm not going to listen to you." She waved her hand; the process begun.

"You may not listen to her but you may want to listen to us." a voice growled from above. Sister Blood turned around and saw the Teen Titans, standing in the shadows. Her jaw clenched.

"How did you get here?!" she demanded, making a fist. "I blocked all connections!"

"Ever heard of investigating?" Beast Babe asked sarcastically. "Yeah, Cy wasn't answering, so we decided to do some of that."

"GET THEM, MY STUDENTS!" Sister Blood roared. The Titans East arose from their beds and ascended towards the Teen Titans.

"Titans, _go_!" Robyn ordered, making a fist.

"Wait," Cybornetta said, holding up a hand at the Teen Titans. "They're still my friends, so go easy on them." The Titans nodded, then the battle begun.

"Pathetic little…" Sister Blood muttered, as she came towards Cantrix at the exit. "Cantrix, as my new top student, I need you to destroy them."

"Um… okay." Cantrix said quietly. She pulled out her lasers and crept over to the fight. Cybornetta didn't look too happy to see her.

"Impulsive Titans," Sister Blood scowled. "Once they are defeated I will finally run my school!" She walked a little distance away to grimace at the fight.

"Sorry kid, but I ain't gonna be merciful to you," Cybornetta growled at Cantrix, bringing out her canons. "Trust me, the last time I did that with a former friend, it did not end well." Cantrix didn't say anything. She shot a small laser at Cybornetta, which the superhero dodged. A bolt of blue energy hit Cantrix in the chest as a counter, sending her into the wall. A mountain of water poured onto Cybornetta's head from Aquagirl. The two quickly arose in combat.

Cantrix shuffled to her feet, scanning her gun. Truthfully, she didn't want to fight. She didn't like this whole 'new school' plan. She just wanted to start a vegan restaurant and look after sick animals, and possibly find Dave. She hadn't seen him since he yelled at her, then stormed off. Oh well. He never supported her vegan plans.

But ever since the carnival incident, Sister Blood had been showing a lot more interest in her, even calling Cantrix her 'top student'. The girl didn't know why, but succumbed to what the headmistress ordered regardless, like a good student. That's when she and Dave became more separated. She still was confused why.

And now, she was fighting who was once her friend. Truthfully, she did enjoy the friendly company of Cybornetta, even though it was brief. But then again, she had abused their friendship by betraying Cybornetta and working against her. Perhaps Sister Blood was right. Maybe she really was a villain.

The Teen Titans were actually managing against the Titans East, until the cloaked robots came in. They were everywhere like a gang of pesky mosquitoes. Sister Blood continued calling more and more until the Titans couldn't deal with them anymore. Cantrix watched with guilt, but held it in with a gulp. The robots were able to stop the Titans, which was a very unpleasant experience for the heroes, especially with the villain cackling in the background.

Soon the Teen Titans were tied up. Sister Blood glared at them all.

"Now you will _ALL_ be my students!" she cackled. She gazed at her cloaked robots. "You will undo them. Make them mine." She ignored the Titans' protests as she walked gracefully backwards. Cantrix watched in the shadows, fiddling with a strand of her hair. She felt so bad for Cybornetta. She didn't want to see her and her team suffer, or the Titans East, who were so nice to her.

Cantrix slammed an emergency button on the wall. The entire building lit up red.

"What now?" Sister Blood exasperated. She groaned at the alarm. "I will turn that off. I will be back shortly." She raced off to deal with the alarm. While she did that, Cantrix speedily freed the Titans. Soon everyone was free.

"Why'd you just free us?" Cybornetta asked Cantrix. "Aren't you my enemy?"

"I was your friend once," Cantrix replied. "I… I didn't want to see you or your friends hurt." Cybornetta couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, kid," she said. She turned to the others. "We'll need to un-hypnotise the Titans East. And for now, escape."

* * *

Cantrix led the teenagers out of the location, using a secret passageway. They came onto the roof, which was nearby the Titans East tower.

"Thanks for the help," Cybornetta thanked Cantrix. She turned to the others. "We need to figure out how to stop Sister Blood." The other Teen Titans nodded. They gently placed the Titans East on the ground.

"And how to un-hypnotise these guys." Beast Babe added, gazing at the red-eyed Titans East. The Teen Titans (save Cybornetta) faced Robyn.

"What should we do next, Robyn?" Sunfire asked Robyn with pleading eyes. Cybornetta mumbled something under her breath. After all, _she_ was the most involved with Sister Blood.

"Actually…" Robyn replied, holding up her hands. "I think Cybornetta should lead this mission. She has the most experience with Sister Blood, after all."

Cybornetta gasped, "Really, Robyn?" she grinned. "Thanks! You're the best!"

"Ha, no problem," Robyn said, with a smug smirk. "Now, what should we do first?"

Cybornetta tapped her chin, "Alright. BB and Sun, you look after the Titans East. Everyone else, we're going after Blood."

"What about me?" Cantrix asked, raising her brow. Cybornetta bit her lip.

"Do what you like," she finally answered. "It's your choice in the end." Cantrix nodded.

* * *

"They got away," Sister Blood growled, pacing around. She glared at her robots. "And Cantrix went with them. Why didn't you stop them?!" The robots, being robots, didn't reply. Sister Blood bared her teeth. "Fools. But knowing that pathetic team, they'll be back for revenge," She checked a security camera, which flashed 'disturbance'. "And just in time, too." Her red eye zoomed in on the screen. She grinned, seeing three Titans sneaking around. She stopped grinning when she noticed her robot army wasn't attacking them.

"Nice little invisibility trick, Cybornetta," Robyn whispered to Cybornetta. They made it past the robots. "Now, where next?"

"We're planning a frontal assault," Cybornetta answered. "We need to go to Blood's headquarters."

"And according to this map, it's down the hall." Draven said, eyeing a digital map on the wall.

"Thanks, Drave," Cybornetta replied, with a grin. "Alright, who's ready to kick some Sister Blood-butt?" Sister Blood tapped her metal fingers together as she repeated the scene over and over, her eyes scanning every fragment of the computer.

"Let's prepare for our guests." she said darkly.

* * *

The three Titans burst into Sister Blood's headquarters, which is a dark, metal headquarters, underneath the Titans East tower. Immediately, they were surrounded by aggressive, cloaked robots, who started firing at them. The Titans fought back, using their weapons.

"Tell us where your leader is!" Cybornetta demanded the robots. They continued to blast at her with their canons.

"I don't think they're gonna tell us." Draven grumbled, flinging bolts of black magic at the robots.

"They'll have to tell us something." Robyn replied, smashing her staff onto a robot.

"I'll give you the next best thing," a voice cackled, belonging to Sister Blood. She stepped forward and slyly smirked at the Titans. "I knew you would come back. You're falling straight into my plans. Soon, my robots will deal with your other friends, and I will be unstoppable!"

"No!" Cybornetta shouted, racing towards Sister Blood. "We're gonna stop you!" Sister Blood just laughed and waved her hand. The robots surrounded Draven and Robyn, giving them no escape. The teenagers continued fighting, but the amount of robots was too much. A door opened by the side. The Titans East and the other Teen Titans were brought in.

"Oh, I don't think you're going to stop me, my dear," Sister Blood said evilly to Cybornetta, her red eye flashing. The villain launched a punch straight into Cybornetta's chest. Cybornetta was knocked onto the ground. "Look at your friends, you repulsive little girl! You're doomed! It's over!" Cybornetta gazed over at the Teen Titans and the Titans East, who were now trapped by the robots.

"No…" Cybornetta breathed. Sister Blood continued to laugh. She raised her hands, covering Cybornetta in strange, red magic.

"Now it's your turn." she hissed. Slowly, she began ripping Cybornetta apart; taking off her arms and legs, sending cybernetic waste everywhere. The Titans protested, but Sister Blood ignored them, the robots clutching to them tighter.

"Stop it..." Cybornetta faulty ordered Sister Blood, as she continued taking her apart. "Please.."

"Never!" Sister Blood spat, throwing her cybernetic waste everywhere like she was a savage animal trying to reach her prey. "I must find out what makes you resist me! What makes you tick, Cybornetta?!" The villain paused, her chest heaving as she panted for a few moments, though a fierce scowl was still plastered on her face.

Cybornetta suddenly gasped. "It isn't my machinery that blocks me from your spell," she grinned. "It's my spirit." Then, the red magic around her changed to Cybornetta's iconic shade of blue, and her body began rebuilding itself. The Teen Titans watched in awe as Cybornetta placed her newly-built feet on the ground, her body showing off a blue aura. She glowered down at Sister Blood, whose eyes were wide with surprise. However, Sister Blood soon recovered her surprise, reared her fist back, and launched it at Cybornetta.

The glowing half-robot caught her fist and held it with her palm. Then, Sister Blood's body began breaking apart, like if you were to smash a mirror. She fell backwards, her body melting into shards as she crashed on the ground, turning into nothingness.

* * *

"Thanks for saving us!" Aquagirl thanked the Teen Titans, especially Cybornetta.

"Yeah, you did good." Speedy agreed with a grin.

"Not bad, Sparky." Wasp added.

"Sí, nos salvó a todos!" Más y Menos cried. Cybornetta smiled at all of her friends.

"Thanks, guys," she said. "You're the best."

"Hey," Wasp asked, stepping forward. "Maybe… do you wanna stay and be our leader? We could really use someone like you."

Cybornetta bit her lip. The offer was awfully tempting, and she would've loved to take it. After all, it was her own team. Then, she gazed back at the Teen Titans, and felt a longing for home.

"Sorry, Wasp, but I already have a home," She headed over to the Teen Titans, who welcomed her with open arms. But she did grin at Wasp. "However, I'm sure you'll make a great leader for the Titans East." Wasp nodded in thanks.

"Now c'mon, dudes and dudettes," Beast Babe cried, with a smirk. "Who wants to go out for pizza?" A variety of cheers were her answer. They headed to Jump City to enjoy the peaceful night with a slice of pizza.


	36. Episode (Chapter) 257-494

Beast Babe was watching television on a normal, sunny day. That is until Joy Stick popped onto the television, her large figure taking up the screen. She began to tell her evil plans to the Titan.

"I am the horizontal, the vertical," she said threateningly. Her orange curls bounced around. Beast Babe grimaced. "Now I am going to takeover the entire television universe! HA HA HA!" Then she mysteriously disappeared, leaving Beast Babe with a blank screen. The confused team member decided to consult her friends. They stared at the TV. Joy Stick was no longer on there.

"Beast Babe, that's ridiculous," Robyn scolded. "Joy Stick isn't on the TV."

"Yes!" Sunfire agreed. "Just an advertisement promoting the nearby grocer!"

"I'm serious! She was right there!" Beast Babe protested, folding her green arms.

"Maybe you're watching too much TV, BB," Cybornetta, Beast Babe's best friend, laughed. "You need a break from the tube. Seriously, when was the last time you turned it off?" Beast Babe tapped her chin.

"I think I went to the movies…" she answered sheepishly.

"You did not go to the movies," Sunfire corrected, flying nearby her. "That was merely a program about an individual attending the cinema."

"Oh yeah..." Beast Babe said, shrugging.

Suddenly, Robyn's communicator went off. She plucked it off her hip and said, "There's an alert at the Video Store," She stared at Beast Babe. "Turns out Beast Babe wasn't lying, because it's about Joy Stick."

* * *

The Titans headed over to the video store. The many televisions were on, playing various shows. Beast Babe's favourite show, _Sweet Little Tattletales_ , was playing on a television, so Beast Babe went to view it. The other Titans continued their search for the escaped villain, and they soon found her face on the screen that had Beast Babe's show.

"Well well well," Joy Stick said, with a sly smirk. "The Teen Titans."

"Joy Stick!" Robyn growled. "What're you doing? And how did you get into the TV?"

"What am I doing?" Joy Stick chuckled. Her face suddenly appeared on every television in the store. "I'm taking over television, of course! And you'll _never_ stop me! Oh, and I got into the television via a… uh… secret passage. Anyway… HA HA HA! Long live Joy Stick, Queen of Television!" Then her image disappeared from all the television screens.

"Queen of Television?" Beast Babe spat. "That's _my_ job!"

"Well, Queen of Television, we need to figure out how to get into your 'realm' first, so we can stop your 'nemesis'." Draven grumbled, eyeing Beast Babe. She secretly liked how he was playing along.

"I think I know how!" Cybornetta cried. She pressed a button. Security camera footage played on a TV screen. It showed Joy Stick with an enlarged version of her remote weapon, laughing evilly. She pressed a button. The remote lit up. It transported her into the television screen, where she continued her maniac-like cackles.

"Secret passage alright." Draven snorted.

"The remote is this way," Robyn said, running off. "Come on!" The Titans followed their leader. They soon arrived at the large remote.

"Don't touch anything," Cybornetta said, holding up her hands. "I need to-" Suddenly, Beast Babe slipped. Her hand hit a button; the Teen Titans were dragged into the television dimension. "Reverse the process…" Everyone glared at Beast Babe.

"Heh, my bad." she said sheepishly. The Teen Titans gazed around, realizing that they were in a quiz show, which had many golden colours and flashing lights. A cage even contained a live monkey. The host, who had a toothy grin, zoomed up to them.

"Welcome to _Quiz Monkey_!" she cried. "Answer the questions instantly to win fabulous prizes! If not, well, you'll get thrown in the cage with the Quiz Monkey." The monkey screeched at this remark. After that, the host asked various questions - Sunfire answered the last one correctly, so the Teen Titans won a new, red car. That was until Joy Stick arrived and stole the car.

"So, you followed me in, Titans," Joy Stick said with evil eyes. "Now try and keep up!" She slammed her foot on the accelerator and drove off. The Titans made chase after her and interrupted a few televisions shows. Joy Stick wasn't pleased about this. She shot a laser at the Teen Titans, which split them apart. Keeping a dark grin on her face, she sped away to a little castle, which she decided would be her 'palace'.

In there, she consulted the assistance of three of television's 'greatest villains', to take down the Teen Titans. They agreed and headed out to annihilate the teenagers.

* * *

"Ugh…" Beast Babe rubbed her eyes and stood up. She gazed at her settings - there was dust everywhere. The ground was made of thick sand. Wooden buildings stood tall. People rode in chariots pulled by horses. People were also wearing very 1800s centric clothing and chatting to each other with Western accents.

"Beast Babe!" a voice called nearby the green girl. Beast Babe perked up her ears and followed the sound - it was Robyn's voice. Beast Babe quickly found her friend nearby a saloon.

"Robyn!" she cried. Then she gasped. "Dude, what're you wearing?!" Robyn was wearing a flowy, white dress and a lacy bonnet over her head. Flowers were cradled in one arm.

"I could say the same for you." the leader replied, furrowing her brows. Beast Babe screamed as she observed her current attire, which matched Robyn's.

"Get this crap off me!" she cried, patting her dress.

"Look out!" Robyn suddenly shouted, grabbing Beast Babe and pulling her down. A thick, green, muscular monster stormed into the area, its stomps leaving footprints in the desert sand. It wore a purple sombrero and had deathly, red eyes.

"What in the world?!" Beast Babe gaped, staring at the creature. Robyn made a battle pose. She reached in her dress for her weapons.

"Where are my weapons?" she grumbled, shaking her dress. "Stupid dress!" She shook her head. "Hand to hand." She leaped into the air, but her flowy dress got twisted, trapping its wearer in a cocoon of white cotton. "Ugh…"

"Lemme try!" Beast Babe cried. She attempted to transform into a tiger, but the dress wrapped around her, like it refused to let an animal in its presence. Beast Babe changed back to a human. "Nope. This dress, or should I say _torture_ , isn't going to let me transform."

"Then we have to run!" Robyn ordered, standing up. The dresses made the running experience very unpleasant for both of the girls and an easy target for the monster.

"This is not going well! All because of a _DRESS_!" Beast Babe exasperated, making fists. Robyn's grip was suddenly on her arm and pulled her onto a chariot.

"Can I take ya ladies somewhere?" a man holding the reigns asked.

"Yes. Very far AWAY!" Robyn yelped, eyeing the monster. The man screamed when he saw the monster and whipped the horses. The horses whinnied. The chariot took off, leaving sand in its wake.

"YEE HA!" cried the man. Beast Babe and Robyn gave an apprehensive glance at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cybornetta was dropped into some sort of drama. A man was outside a suburban home, crying his heart out.

"Oh, I can't believe she left me!" he cried.

"Uh, dude, excuse me," Cybornetta asked, approaching him. "Have you seen-"

"Oh, my love!" he cried, staring at Cybornetta tearfully. "It is you! You have returned to me!"

"What? Man, I'm not your 'love'!" Cybornetta retorted. "I just need to know if you've seen-"

"Oh, shush, my love," the man insisted. "I know it is difficult for you." Then he kissed Cybornetta on the lips before she could blink.

* * *

"Get the new _Mint Breath_ now!" a cheerful man said, holding up a bottle of mouthwash. "Wash away those nasty germs with one swig! Totally not a copy of _Listerine_!"

"Excuse me, friend," Sunfire asked, approaching the advertiser. "Have you seen-"

"Ah, here is a volunteer that used _Mint Breath_!" the man said heartily, placing his arm around Sunfire's shoulders. "Say, my friend, how has our incredible product changed the way your breath smells?"

"Uh…" Sunfire didn't know quite what to say. Then he noticed a huge monster storm onto the set and he gasped. "Oh no!"

" _So_ stunned because it's _so_ good!" the man cried, waving his hands everywhere. " _Mint Breath_ , ladies and gentlemen! This young man here has proven-"

"RUN TO SAFETY!" Sunfire yelled at the man. He shot sunbolts at the large, laser-shooting creature that was the monster.

" _Mint Breath_ is not dangerous, despite what he says!" the man shouted, ignoring the roar of the monster. Then, he blinked his expensive eyes and really saw the monster. "But that monster _is_! Buy _Mint Breath_ now! AHH!"

* * *

Draven opened his eyes, and realized that he could smell food. Not only that, but he was in a modern kitchen with various other people.

"Huh?" he asked, looking around.

"Contestants," a man's voice said. A man, who was wearing a chef's attire, walked into the kitchen. "Welcome back to Day Ten of the _Mastercook_ series. Today, you will be cooking a three-course meal for one hundred people," The contestants gasped. Draven couldn't help but gulp. He wasn't exactly a professional chef. "You've been organized into your teams already… so without further ado, GO!" Everyone raced around. They were headed to the food cupboard.

"I need to get out of here." Draven grumbled. The teams argued about what meal they wanted to cook.

"Blend this!" one team member threw a clove of garlic into Draven's hands as well as a blender. Draven put both items onto a silver bench and lit up his hands, ready to make an escape.

"What is _that_?!" someone asked in horror. Draven looked up. He realized that a monster had entered the kitchen. It roared when it spotted him and ascended towards him. Draven picked up the blender and garlic with his black magic and launched them at the monster. The blender's blades scratched the monster's skin; it roared and charged for Draven again. Draven scrambled out of the way, accidentally banging into someone who was cooking something.

"Hey!" he grumbled, stirring the object he was cooking. He let out a scream when he saw the monster and ducked.

"Sorry," Draven apologized. He picked up the hot food and chucked it at the monster. It roared as the sizzling oil poured down its body, making it smoke in agony. Draven gazed at the contestant. "And sorry again." Then he took off, before the monster (or the furious contestant) could get him.

* * *

"GET LOST!" Cybornetta shouted. She was pursued by another monster. It roared and tried to scratch her; she countered this by shooting a cannon blast.

"You will not harm my friend!" a voice yelled. It belonged to Sunfire, whose fists were covered in green light. He released the green lights; they turned into sunbolts and smashed into the monster. It bellowed and fired a laser at the alien. He yelped and ducked.

"Come on, Sun!" Cybornetta yelled, nearing a swamp.

"And this is where you can catch the rainbow trout." a fisherman said to the camera. He was interrupted by two Teen Titans a terrifying monster racing past, which made the water splash around. "Oi! I'm fishing here!"

"Guys!" Sunfire and Cybornetta perked up to that voice. It was Robyn's voice, coming from inside a wooden chariot, which was being pulled by a group of horses. She was no longer wearing her dress, same goes for Beast Babe.

"YEE HA!" the man holding the reigns cried randomly.

"Friends!" Sunfire cried. He and Cybornetta climbed aboard the chariot.

"How're you going?" Beast Babe asked. She wiped her brow. "You don't wanna know about that crazy adventure we just had."

"Nor mine." Cybornetta agreed, though her voice quavered with uncertainty. The chariot was approaching a black zone, where two men were discussing a disability.

"Yes, it's becoming more common, my dear Dr. Brown," one man chuckled. "Dearie me, we should be careful - what the?!" He gasped when he saw a boy wearing an indigo cloak appear, pursued by a monster. In the background, a chariot was headed straight towards them.

"We should _definitely_ be careful!" the man known as Dr. Brown cried.

"Drave, here!" Cybornetta yelled at Draven, holding out her hand. Draven grabbed onto it and joined the chariot party.

"What is going _on_?" Draven asked, his brow raised.

"Honestly, I have no idea!" Beast Babe answered, with a nervous chuckle. "I think we're just goin' for a ride!" Her eyes widened. "Hey, we're going onto the news!" Just as she said, the Titans were entering a news headquarters.

"The escaped criminal Joy Stick is appearing on televisions everywhere," one news reporter declared. "Her presence is emitting harmful electromagnetic rays that are deteriorating the minds of anyone watching their television."

"What?" Beast Babe asked, suddenly dressed in formal clothing, fit for a news reporter. She was sitting down at a desk. The chariot had mysteriously disappeared.

"TV literally rots your brains." the news reporter answered.

"Told you." Draven said, also wearing formal clothing. The Titans stood behind them with raised eyebrows.

* * *

"We need to figure out where Joy Stick is going to strike next so we can catch her." Robyn told her teammates.

"But where could she be?" Sunfire asked, hovering in the air.

"I don't know," Beast Babe grumbled. "There's just crap on!" She gestured to a large, glowing screen, which showed the various television shows on. "Especially that ' _Mint Breath_ ' ad. What is that?" Then she gasped. "Hey! _Sweet Little Tattletales_! Finally, a show that isn't crap!" She faced her teammates. "Dudes, if I was Joy Stick - and I am _so_ glad I'm not - that's where I would be."

"Then let's enter _Sweet Little Tattletales_." Robyn ordered.

* * *

Joy Stick inhaled proudly. " _Sweet Little Tattletales_ ," she observed. "One of the only good drama shows. Yes, this is my next show that I will control." She entered a street house, which seemed to be in New York. Inside, people were yelling at each other, sounding most infuriated. Joy Stick grinned and blasted the door open. The people inside stopped screaming and stared at her.

"What the?!" one of them cried. "Who are you?! And what're you doing?!"

"I am C, the dreaded sidekick of B!" Joy Stick answered, holding up a taser. "And now you must die!" The people inside the building starting screaming again.

"Joy Stick!" a voice growled. It belonged to Robyn and the Teen Titans who had burst through the window.

"What is going _on_?!" a character from the show cried.

"It must be B!" another one answered. She gasped. "Let's leave before he gets us!" However, Joy Stick got in their way.

"Sorry, ladies," she said, with a sly smirk. "But no one's leaving my _realm_!"

"I disagree! Titans, GO!" Robyn ordered. Sunfire chucked his sunbolts at Joy Stick. She avoided them using her jet boots and fired a laser at Sunfire. Cybornetta aimed her cannon at the villain; Joy Stick threw a net onto the cannon, which made it fizz and crackle. Draven launched a fridge at Joy Stick, but she sliced through it with a 1000 degree knife. Robyn lunged for her, but she threw another flowy dress onto her. Robyn muttered a curse word.

"You may've beaten my friends, but you'll never beat the _real_ Queen of Television." Beast Babe growled at Joy Stick.

"Don't be stupid, green one," Joy Stick cackled in response. "You're not worthy of royalty!" Beast Babe transformed into a tiger and lunged for Joy Stick. The villain cackled and threw a laser at her, launching her backwards. She crashed into the wall, but quickly got to her feet. Beast Babe's figure became that of a rhino. She charged for Joy Stick. Joy Stick flew into the air, her jet boots puffing out smoke. She grinned darkly down at Beast Babe."You can't defeat me, fool!" she cackled, chucking a laser onto Beast Babe, smashing her into the floor.

Sunfire approached Joy Stick from behind; Joy Stick whipped around and deflected him. She kept a shield on as Cybornetta unleashed her cannon, Robyn fired her birdarangs and Draven shot a blast of magic. Joy Stick grinned, "Nothing can defeat the Queen!"

"Oh yeah?" Beast Babe asked mockingly. "You're forgetting one little fact."

"And what is that?" Joy Stick asked, raising her brow.

"Well, I've watched this episode fifty gazillion times - same with every episode - and a major event's just about to happen," Beast Babe answered, with a smile. "B's first appearance." Right on cue, the door exploded open, and a dark, shadowy figure entered the room.

"So? B can't defeat me!" Joy Stick growled, though she was sweat beading.

"B," Beast Babe called to the shadowy figure. "You see that floating woman? She's gonna expose who you are - to everyone. Stop her, quickly!" B perked up and faced Joy Stick. He leaped onto the villain and brought her down to the ground.

"GET OFF ME!" Joy Stick squawked. B ignored her pleas and removed her weapons and a large crown on her head - which read 'TV Queen'. He also destroyed her remote; the remains trapped Joy Stick in a dimensional panel. Joy Stick bellowed, "NOOOO! THIS IS MY WORLD! WHY DIDN'T I WIN?"

"Because," Beast Babe answered, picking up the crown and placing it on her head. "You're not the real Queen of Television." Joy Stick slumped.

* * *

"Well, that adventure proved that it really is bad to watch too much TV." Robyn commented, as the Titans sat in Ops.

"But we would not have won the day if Beast Babe had not watched so much of the television." Sunfire pointed out, taking a sip from a _Mint Breath_ bottle.

"True that." Cybornetta agreed, her arm around the man from the drama show. The Titans laughed at the irony of the situation, before realizing how awkward it sounded.


	37. Warrior Camp

It was a presumably normal day. The birds were tweeting, Beast Babe and Cybornetta were arguing over t-shirt prices, Draven and Sunfire were meditating, and Robyn was checking the mail. The last thing you'd expect to make your day not so normal is getting the mail. But of course, something very peculiar - or should I say exciting - did happen.

Robyn brought in the post. It was the usual: the water bill, a postcard from Tamaran, some Ebay letter about Draven's shampoo and books and junk mail about _Mint Breath_. However, there was also a firm, cream letter, with a golden W seal. In golden, fancy text, it read a certain Titan's name: _Robyn_. The curious Titan raised her eyebrows and opened the letter. She gasped.

"Warrior Camp," Robyn breathed. "I've… I've been invited to Warrior Camp!"

* * *

"Must you leave to this Warrior Camp?" Sunfire asked. Robyn packed her stuff into a sleek, red suitcase.

"This is a big opportunity," Robyn explained. "It's an honour to get invited to Warrior Camp. It's believed to be where the best fighters go."

"You know it!" Beast Babe added. "Seriously, they teach you killer moves and give you lots of cool stuff. And they also make the best vegetarian pizza." Her eyes widened. "Rob, you've got to let me come with you. That place is to die for!"

"Sorry, Beast Babe," Robyn said, shaking her head. "Only those who are invited can go."

"That's great," Cybornetta said, crinkling her nose, "But do you know where you're going?"

"It's somewhere in the Himalayas," Robyn answered, zipping up her suitcase. "Hidden in there. I'll be able to find it."

"But dude, the Himalayas are, like, really dangerous and stuff!" Beast Babe cried.

"I'm going to Warrior Camp, not Mount Everest," Robyn retorted, though that probably wasn't the best comparison. "I don't know how long I'll be gone. But I promise to send letters and keep in contact, okay?" Sunfire's eyes filled with melancholy. Beast Babe day-dreamed about vegetarian pizza. Draven and Cybornetta waved their hands in goodbye. Then Robyn left to Warrior Camp.

* * *

After many hard nights, crappy plane food and scaling mountains, Robyn finally arrived at Warrior Camp, or at least the entrance. It was a towering, rocky mountain split into two, covered with thick vines, so you wouldn't guess there was a training camp in there. Robyn walked through the vines and into a small, damp cave. At the end of the cave, she saw a spectacular sight.

A temple made of shiny, glorious marble stood on a small island, surrounded by rushing water. Water spewed out of two fountains on the sides, trickling into the river. The temple was engraved with gold; a familiar W was on the front, shimmering in the sunlight. Robyn's jaw dropped at the sight; she could've gawked at it for hours. But she didn't have hours. She needed to _enter_ Warrior Camp, not stare at it.

Gently, Robyn stepped towards the majestic building, wondering how it was a camp and not a tourist site. She clambered up a set of steps, facing the door, pulling her suitcase. Her knuckles banged against the marble. She breathed in, flattening out her skirt. A hand slipped into her pocket; she pulled out the letter. In the corner of the roof, a security camera zoomed in on the girl and scanned her. A little beep was heard. The door opened. Robyn gazed back once at the world she was leaving behind, then entered.

"Name," a voice said. Robyn walked into a reception-like area. It had tall, marble pillars, decorated with gold like an ridiculously expensive hotel. There were pot plants around and fountains spewing water. A lady was sitting at a marble desk, her eyes glued to her laptop.

"Robyn." Robyn answered, tightening her grip on her suitcase. The lady nodded. Robyn heard her fingers pressing against the keyboard.

"Ronald, Royalty… Roadside assistance… Ah, Robyn," the lady said, clicking a button. She gestured Robyn to come over to her; the teenager did just that. "I shall consult the Counselor."

"No need for that," a deep voice sounded behind Robyn. "I am here." It came from a tall, shadowy man, who was standing behind Robyn. He was wearing a long, grey cloak and his face was hidden by a black top hat on his head. Robyn could only make out his eyes, which were grey like his cloak. He was slightly taller than Cybornetta and loomed over Robyn. He stared intensely down at her. "You may call me Counselor, or sir."

"Oh… um, of course, sir." Robyn said, nodding her head. This man intimidated her a little bit. He gestured her to follow him. They walked down a long, marble hall.

"Your timetable will be in your room, as well as basic information," the man instructed. He snapped his fingers. Robyn's weapons disappeared. She opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a hand. "Do not worry, your weapons are fine. However, we cannot allow the use of foreign weapons at Warrior Camp. It is considered cheating." Robyn wasn't too happy about this, but she just had to roll with it.

Finally, the man stopped in front of a large, red door, which said in golden letters, 'Quarter Ten'. He opened the door and shouted something. A boy raced up to him. Creases around his eyes formed when he stared at the man. However, he gave a warm smile to Robyn.

"So, you're the new one?" he asked, holding out his hand. "I'm Lucas, counselor of Quarter Ten."

"Robyn." Robyn greeted, shaking Lucas' hand.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" he asked impishly. "Come on in!" He gazed once more at the man, before leading Robyn into Quarter Ten. It was a huge living space, full of beds, people and graffiti on the walls. Two signs hung from the roof: one said 'kitchen', the other said 'training'. Lucas lead Robyn over to a fresh, clean bed, which had a timetable on it, as well as information about Warrior Camp and the rules. Lucas stood by her side. "I recommend that you put your bag under the bed or somewhere out of sight. Unfortunately a few people like to pinch things."

"I see." Robyn said, sitting down on the bed. Lucas sat down next to her. He had short, blonde hair, a mischievous smile, and friendly blue eyes that contrasted against his pale skin. He was wearing a deep blue jacket and black pants.

"That book'll tell you all the basics and regular stuff like the history," Lucas explained, eyeing Robyn's timetable. "Oh, and also your timetable, for what you have on." He inhaled. "You'll probably have questions…. So, fire away, partner!"

"When do I leave?" Robyn asked. Then she realized it sounded a bit drastic. "Uh… I mean-"

"No, it's cool, I understand," Lucas chuckled, waving his hands. "You can stay as long as you want, honestly. But the longer you stay, the better you get. If you stay long enough and become really good, you get prizes, like superpowers, and even immortality."

"Wow!" Robyn exclaimed. Then she bit her lip. "Another question: this place is called Quarter Ten, so… are there other, uh, 'Quarters'?"

"Well, duh!" Lucas laughed as a response. "There's ten. Quarter Nine, Quarter Eight, Quarter Seven and so on. However, there's also the 'Golden Quarter', but rarely anyone gets to there. You have to be, like, perfect to achieve that level. And if you get there, it's totally worth it, because you basically become a god. But, I mean, it's hard enough to get to Quarter One or even Three. I mean, if you haven't inferred… Quarter Ten is the lowest ranking. This is the spot for newbies, or people who haven't got any better over the years."

"Like you?" Robyn asked. Suddenly she realized that sounded a little rude. "Oh… sorry."

Lucas shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm the counselor - I _have_ to stay in Quarter Ten. But I don't mind. The Tennies are the nicest bunch out of everyone. And the newbies can be pretty funny when they mix stuff up. It's really funny when the newbie humans meet the monsters. Oh wow… nothing can top that!"

"Monsters?" Robyn repeated. Lucas' grin grew.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Warrior Camp is for all species. Humans, monsters, godlings, elves, intelligent rats, you name it."

Robyn raised her brow. "So… what species are you?"

"Demigod," Lucas answered, with a shrug. "But since I'm a counselor, I'm immortal. Yeah, that's a pro of being a counselor. I also get free food. A downside is I can't leave, unlike you mortals. Oh well. No one else wanted to be counselor for Quarter Ten."

"How old are you, then?" Robyn asked, feeling intrigued. She had never met a demigod before.

"A million years," Lucas answered, before bursting into laughter. "Kidding! Only about one hundred and fifty, which is pretty young for an immortal, but freakin' old for a mortal." He shook his head. "Anyway, you should see what's on your timetable." Robyn nodded and flipped open her timetable. It said in big bold letters, 'Capture the flag'. Luke's eyes widened. "Capture the flag? Lucky thing! I have to teach boring old armory," He chewed his lip. "Though Capture the Flag's a bit extreme for a newbie. Oh well, you'll be fine." Robyn hoped so.

* * *

Lucas lead Robyn down the 'training' aisle and out of the building entirely, to a large, grass field, which had a boundary made out of trees. He patted her shoulder.

"Well, I better go to armoury," he said with a groan. "The peeps over there'll help you. See you around, Robyn." Then he walked off to armoury. Robyn watched his figure vanish, then turned to a group of people in the corner, setting up things. She headed over to them and introduced herself.

"Alright then, newbie," one girl said, gesturing to the flag. "Y'know how to play Capture the Flag?" Robyn shook her head. She had done various training rituals, but Capture the Flag wasn't one of them. The leader girl smirked. "Well, I think it's time you learned."

* * *

Robyn, on the red team, didn't need to change her costume at all, but her fellow members did. As she was a newbie, she was placed on the 'defense' side, while others went to capture the blue team's flag (though the red team had explained the importance of defense). Sure enough, a group of blue team members rushed into the area, so Robyn and her 'defense buddies' raced over to stop the blue team. However, one of blue members managed to grab the red flag, and ran off.

Robyn felt a competitive energy burn inside of her. She leaped onto the blue member, kicked him over, and picked up the red flag.

"You're gonna regret that, little girl." the blue member growled. His fingers closed into a fist and he aimed it at Robyn. She backflipped out of the way, which made him bare his teeth. He launched for her again; he missed. She leaped over him. Her feet landed in his back; his face fell on the grass. By now, the other team members had noticed the fight and were showing an interest.

"Not bad, newbie," the red team leader said, walking up to Robyn. "Not bad." The blue team member, on the contrary, gave Robyn a piercing glare and wandered off.

"Er… sorry!" Robyn called out to the blue member, though he didn't respond.

"Nevermind, newbie," the red leader sighed, shaking her head. "Come on, it's lunchtime."

* * *

Robyn and the rest of Quarter Ten headed inside for lunch. It was on a huge, long, white table, which was overflowing with food. Like Beast Babe said, there was vegetarian pizza, but of course there was much more. Robyn filled her plate with roast vegetables, meat, hot chips, and was allowed a can of soda. And it tasted splendiferous.

"Yeah. The food is pretty good here," Lucas chuckled, sitting next to her. "Can't be beaten," He took a bite of his pizza slice. "So, I heard you owned Maximus."

"Who's that?" Robyn asked, eating a roast potato. Lucas pointed to the blue team member, who was chatting with his friends. "Oh. him," She grinned. "Yeah… I, uh, beat him up in Capture the Flag."

"That's pretty impressive for a newbie," Lucas complimented. Then he frowned. "Especially since Maximus is pretty unbeatable. But then again, he hasn't gotten any better over the years. So he's stuck here in Quarter Ten. Oh well." The counselor's frown vanished. "But don't worry, newbie. You'll be fine. Just keep it up," He took a sip of water. "So, what do you have next?"

* * *

Robyn was lucky, since she had Combat Training with Lucas. This time, she and some other members went to a large, gym-like area full of training dummies, monkey bars and other things. Lucas, being the counselor, was instructing everyone.

"Welcome, Tennies!" he cried. "Well, most of you know the drill, so off you go. Go work on what you need to," The other members except Robyn rushed off to do activities. Lucas grinned down at Robyn. "Come on, newbie, let's see what you're good at," He led her over to a training dummy and gestured to it. "Show me what you got."

Robyn made a fist and punched the dummy's face, making it wobble. Then she leaped into the air and swung her leg around; it slammed into the dummy and knocked it over. Lucas applauded her. "Not bad, Robyn!" He walked over to a wall and pressed a button. "Now, let's see how you are with accuracy." A bunch of mini, golden, flying balls of power launched themselves at Robyn. She jumped up into the air, avoiding them, then sneak-attacked them with her fists. She crushed them all into little balls of dust. Lucas clapped again.

"How am I doing so far?" Robyn asked, shaking some dust off her gloves. Lucas gave her a thumbs up.

"Nice, but we're not done yet," he said with a cheeky glint in his eyes. He pulled out a checklist. "Let's see how you take an obstacle course."

* * *

For the next week, Robyn participated in a variety of activities. She impressed a lot of the staff and was quickly moved up a few quarters, though she still stayed friends with Lucas. She made some new friends and enemies, received lots of new weapons and skills, and before she knew it, an entire month had passed. She had almost forgotten about the Teen Titans.

"This one shows potential." a person said, eyeing a screen which showed Robyn.

"She is nothing more than a mere _human_ ," another person scoffed. "How can she show, well, potential? She is not worthy."

"I believe she _is_ worthy, human or not." the first person retorted, folding his arms.

"But even if she is, she will want to return to that superhero team." the second person pointed out.

"We are running out of warriors," the first person growled, through clenched teeth. "The war is near. We need more worthy warriors and she is perfect." He sighed. "We will convince her to join. Offer prizes. Anything."

"There are plenty of other ones," the second person said. "Can't we use them? The monsters are tougher than the human."

"No," the first person insisted. "I believe she is the one. She is the hero." He grinned. "And we need to convince her to stay."

* * *

"Hey, Rob," Lucas greeted Robyn in an unguarded part of the hallway. They were no longer in the same quarter, so they weren't technically supposed to talk to each other. However, they were good friends and refused to stop communication. "How's Quarter Three going? Heck, you got up there quickly!"

Robyn chuckled. "Yeah, it's good, but the people are a little rude."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, the higher you go, the ruder they get. Oh well. Is training intense?"

"You bet," Robyn answered, with a smile. "Capture the Flag is even more dangerous than Quarter Four. And don't get me started on the armory lessons," She groaned. "Let me rephrase that: hard and boring."

"Armory is always hard and boring," Lucas agreed, rolling his eyes. "Oh well. I guess it's important." He patted her shoulder. "Anyway… tonight's Memorial Night, where we remember the greatest warriors to ever live and stuff. Basically, it's a firework show with a big party afterwards." He gulped. "And… er… there's this tradition with the counselors, where we have to dance with a… uh… partner." He tugged at his shirt. "So…"

"You want me?" Robyn asked, feeling flattered. This caused her to remember the Teen Titans and that she had been gone for almost a month. Then she thought about Sunfire and how upset he must've been. She felt a little bad. She knew she couldn't stay here forever, despite all she was learning and all of her training. And her new friends, of course. But she was a Teen Titan and eventually she would need to leave.

"Uh… yeah." Lucas replied sheepishly, scratching his head.

Robyn smiled. "I'd be honored."

* * *

Every student in Warrior Camp headed out to a large, grass field, nearby where Capture the Flag was played. The sky was a shiny black and filled with twinkling stars. Tables nearby were overflowing with every kind of dessert imaginable; probably something Cybornetta and Beast Babe would've died for. Lucas was wearing a black tuxedo, which is extremely formal compared to his usual attire of black pants and a navy-blue jacket.

Robyn, however, didn't bring any dresses as she wasn't expecting a dance. The nicest thing she could find was a black skirt and a nice, white t-shirt. She tied her hair up into a bun and wore black sneakers, as well as her mask. She plopped down on the grass next to Lucas, and they stared at the sky, waiting for the performance. And it was beyond amazing.

The fireworks came out in fluorescent, almost magical, rainbows and explosions, filling the sky with colour. It was like a piece of art was being painted right before their eyes. Robyn had never seen such a performance. It was so wondrous that she almost took off her mask to see it better. Even Lucas, who had probably seen over one hundred firework performances, appeared starstruck. He couldn't help smiling at Robyn's facial expression.

After the firework show, there was a speech about fallen warriors ("They do this every year, and it gets more boring every time you hear it," Lucas said to Robyn), then it was time for the party and dance everyone was pumped for.

All the counselors and their partners went to the front of the crowd. Someone kicked in the music. Robyn and Lucas held hands and started dancing, doing the waltz. Robyn, admittedly, wasn't much of a dancer, but she had more fun than she intentioned. Even if she fell over. Lucas thought this was funny, however, and continued dancing with her.

"You can slice thirteen power balls coming at you at once but you can't do the waltz," he commented, with a chuckle. "You amuse me, newbie." Robyn rolled her eyes.

"I'm in Quarter Three," she pointed out. "I don't think I'm a 'newbie' anymore." Lucas laughed and swirled her around.

Eventually, the dancing was finished, and the rest of the warriors went a little crazy with the partying. Robyn and Lucas didn't join in (apart from having some ice-cream) and sat on the outskirts of the field, which led off the property and to the Himalayas. The moon, meanwhile, had come out and was shimmering like a giant, silvery ball. Robyn gazed up at it for a brief moment, before staring at Lucas.

"So…" she began, unsure of what to say.

Lucas laughed. "Nice night, huh?"

"Yeah," Robyn agreed. Her eyes scanned over the diamond-like stars. "So… if you don't mind telling me, who's your, uh, godly parent?"

The creases appeared Lucas' eyes, like when he saw Counselor. "I'd rather not talk about it." he explained. The creases vanished and were replaced by a hearty smirk. "Anyway, how are these Titan buddies you've been talking about going?"

"Oh… good," Robyn replied. She chewed her lip. "I need to go back to them eventually, as much as I want to stay here. I mean, I'm a hero and all. It's been fun here… like a little holiday, but I'm not staying permanently."

"I understand," Luke said reassuringly, patting her shoulder. "You don't have to stay. Not like me. Though… that would be nice." He sighed. "Listen… you know how I'm forced to stay here? It's not because I'm the counselor. It's because-" His voice was cut off by something wrapping around his throat. It was what appeared to be a thick, black, shadowy tentacle.

"Lucas!" Robyn cried. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pen. Except it wasn't a pen, but a sword in disguise, which she always brought with her (it was one of her Warrior Camp weapons). **[A/N: And also a Percy Jackson reference. XD]** Truthfully, she preferred her staff, but the gleaming, golden sword was good enough. She sliced at the tentacle, but its grip just tightened on her friend. Lucas coughed. Tentacles tangled around his arms.

"Don't… trust… the counselor," he breathed. "Don't… take…" A tentacle covered his mouth and dragged him away. Robyn cried out for him, but it was too late.

Lucas was gone.

* * *

Robyn planned and prepared for her journey before she finally left. She brought a map, her golden sword, a few other weapons from Warrior Camp, some money (in case she needed it) and some food. She was going on her own, but she felt okay with that. She was determined to find Lucas. Then once she did, she would return to the Teen Titans. She couldn't leave them any longer. It had been enough time.

Robyn left Warrior Camp, trailing through the Himalayas, occasionally stopping for a snack or some water. She wasn't on an exact lead, but she had some clues of Lucas' disappearance - a few of his weapons, a map, a compass, and a tracker, which was her main directory. It took her a long time, but eventually, the tracker lead her to a creepy, abandoned cave. With a gulp and her head held high, Robyn entered the cave.

Immediately, some creatures made of shadows raced out to attack her. With sword in hand, Robyn sliced through them. A scowl made its way onto her face.

"Where's Lucas?!" she demanded one of the shadows, whom she had not murdered yet. It launched its fist as a response, so Robyn cut through its middle and continued through the cave. It reminded her of Heartthrob's lair, save all the ice and snow. And her friends. This made her painfully think of Lucas. She stormed forward.

Soon, she found a shocking thing on the floor - Lucas in a tattered tuxedo. The sleeves had been ripped off. His skin had gone immensely pale. His apprehensive blue eyes stared into Robyn's black and white domino mask. He gasped.

"What're you doing here?!" he cried. "You can't be here! Rob, you've got to leave!"

"Why?" Robyn asked, her brow raised. "I'm here to rescue you!"

"No!" Lucas shouted, waving his hands. "This… this is all a trap! I said don't trust the Counselor! No…"

"What're you talking about?" Robyn asked, her arms falling by her sides.

"Run. Get out while you still can. Don't go back to Warrior Camp. Leave. Go back to the Titans," Lucas breathed, shooing her away. " _Go_!"

"Not without you!" Robyn insisted, sitting next to Lucas.

"No, Robyn!" Lucas cried in desperation. "They're going to use you like they did with me! Get away!"

"I… I don't understand!" Robyn shouted, beads of sweat on her brow. "'Use me'?!"

"I think he means, _opportunity_." a deep voice boomed behind Robyn. She whipped around and saw none other than the Counselor. Lucas shrieked.

"Who are you?! What's going on?!" Robyn screamed, gripping her sword and standing defensively in front of Lucas.

"You will be the next hero," the Counselor declared in a voice that shook the walls. "You will receive great prizes: immortality, super powers. You will be in the Golden Quarter."

"What…?" Robyn breathed, her eyes widening. "Why me?"

"You have been chosen," the Counselor explained. "You will be the greatest hero to ever live. The world will bow before you." His voice was soothing. Pictures appeared in Robyn's head of her being a god, basically - saving the world, flying, stopping an asteroid. Suddenly, her friends didn't sound so good anymore. _Friends? Who needs friends when you're an immortal superhero?_

"Robyn, no!" Lucas cried. "It's not as good as it sounds! Trust me-"

"SILENCE!" the Counselor thundered at Lucas. He faced Robyn. "You will be respected by everyone."

"Sounds… amazing…" Robyn breathed, her daydreams creating movies in her mind.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! IT'S TORTURE, I SWEAR!" Lucas screamed, ignoring the Counselor's glare.

"Torture?" Robyn questioned, facing Lucas. However, the Counselor was crafty. He kept repeating the memorizing words, telling Robyn the great hero she could be. A drop of drool rolled down her chin. "How can I become a hero?"

"NOOO!" Lucas screamed. His anger finally took over. He got to his feet. The Counselor snarled and unleashed shadow monsters at him. Lucas leaped over them and grabbed Robyn around the waist, then shook her fiercely. "ROBYN! WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" Robyn asked, blinking stars out of her eyes.

"We need to escape!" Lucas bellowed, eyeing the Counselor. He clutched Robyn's arm. They raced off like a lovesick couple.

"Fools! You think you can escape me?!" the Counselor boomed. He raised his shadowy hand. Shadows blocked the escapees' path. The Counselor teleported in front of them, now at a much more formidable height. "I have recruiting young heroes for years, trying to get them to fight against the raging war far beyond mortal eyes. None of them were successful. No amount of heroes I can find will stop them. Not even if I give them immortality." His eye drifted to Lucas.

"So… you were a hero fighting against this war?" Robyn asked, staring at Lucas. "That's why you're immortal?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes. I… I got into the Golden Quarter. I was rewarded with immortality and various superpowers. I headed up to the war… but I failed. I failed us all. My punishment is that I'm trapped at Warrior Camp forever as the counselor of Quarter Ten. I haven't seen my family for over one hundred years, and I'll never see them again. My godly father doesn't care about me and my mother's dead. I have no one…" His voice trailed off into melancholy. Robyn related. Both of her parents were dead. She was never going to see them again either.

Robyn stood and faced the Counselor. "This… this war. I don't want to be apart of it. I don't want to be a hero - well, I _am_ a hero, but I don't want to be there. I want to go home and be with my friends." She sighed. "And… I want Lucas to be released."

"Lucas will never be released," the Counselor growled. "He is to stay imprisoned forever."

Robyn chewed her lip. "Alright then, I'll make a deal with you," She took a deep breath. "I'll go to this… war thingy, and if I win, you let me _and_ Lucas go home. If not… then punish both of us."

"Robyn-" Lucas began, but he stopped himself. There was no use changing this girl's mind.

The Counselor stared seriously down at Robyn. "Very well," he declared. "It is a deal."

* * *

Robyn had seen wars. They were horrible things. But this war? It was mind-blowingly appalling. Mountains were being exploded. The sky had been turned grey from the constant explosions. Lava and blood were pouring from everywhere. Giants were storming around, making the ground rumble furiously. Robyn suddenly wished she had given her deal a second thought. Even though she had been gifted with temporary immortality and super powers, she was trembling in her shoes.

 _This is for Lucas_ , a voice in her head said. She obeyed it and charged. She needed to get to the base of the enemy so she could destroy them. Using her new power of flight, she soared through the air (though mind you, she was a little wobbly) so she got a good view of the battle. She avoided flying balls of power and several giants. She spotted the base in a large, golden temple that made the Empire State Building look like the rest room.

Robyn headed inside; she was immediately attacked by armies of shadow people. She shot powerballs at them like she did in training. They sliced through the shadow people. She ascended forward. She flew past the golden walls and over the marble floor. She was attacked many more times by armies of shadow people and monsters, but she refused to give up, even though she didn't know who or what she was fighting for. Then she remembered Lucas.

The teenage superhero continued her journey through the temple, until she finally came to the middle. There was a giant, flaming, golden ball in the middle that sent out auras of power.

"Just need to destroy that," Robyn muttered, clenching her fists. "I can do this." She felt power building up in her palm; she aimed it at the flaming ball. Suddenly, a giant, raging, golden dragon charged towards her, holding its claws out. Robyn zoomed into the air; the dragon barreled into the ground. Robyn let the power build up in her palm again, but the dragon knocked her down and held her in its claws.

It opened its massive, golden jaws and breathed fire at Robyn. However, she hit its claw with an energy ball and slipped out of its grip. The dragon roared and reached out to grab her. She avoided it and aimed for the flaming ball. However, the dragon flew above her and brought down its weight. Robyn was smashed into the ground with a whole heap of fury. While she was limp, the dragon breathed fire onto her, until she was burnt and crippled.

Robyn weakly tried to get up, but the dragon refused to let her move. She furrowed her brows and fired a ball of energy, distracting the dragon. While it eyed the ball, Robyn got to her feet and lunged for the flaming ball, summoning all the power she could think of. Then she aimed for the ball.

An explosion took out everything.

* * *

 **~ROBYN~**

"You did it!" a voice cried in utter joy. "You really did it!"

I opened my eyes and found I was on a soft, white bed. Lucas was standing before me, a big smile plastered on his face. He wrapped his arms me; I couldn't help but blush.

"What happened?" I asked, blinking my eyes. My body felt pretty weak, like I had been doing workouts all week. But apart from that, I was fine.

"You saved us!" Lucas answered, sitting next to me. "You saved us, newbie. I can finally leave!" He grinned. "Oh, yeah, and since you stopped the raging war, the counselors want to honour you and make you a god and stuff."

"Actually…" I sighed, taking a deep breath. "I… I just want to go back to my home, if that's okay." I was getting seriously homesick and I missed my friends, even though becoming a god sounded awesome. But I was tired. Sick of adventure and being away from my friends. I wanted to return to them.

"I understand," Lucas nodded. "They'll still want to honour you, though. Give you some medals and whatever."

"Wait," I held up my hand. "What about you? Where're you gonna go?"

"Me?" Lucas asked. He shrugged. "I'll manage."

"Maybe you can crash at my place for a night," I suggested. "I'm sure my friends won't mind."

"No, that's fine," Lucas assured, smiling. "But let's keep in contact. We're friends, right? And besides, I owe my freedom to you."

"Of course," I said. I reached into my back pocket, realizing that my weapons had been returned. I pulled out a communicator and gave it to Lucas. "There. Now you're an honorary Titan. You deserve it."

Lucas admired the communicator. "Thanks," he said, his eye twinkling. "Now go. We've got a ceremony to attend to!"

* * *

 **~THIRD PERSON~**

"Would you like another slice of the cheese, Robyn?" Sunfire asked, wearing a Robyn suit. Beast Babe, who was also wearing a Robyn suit, nodded.

"Sure, Robyn!" she said, taking a slice of pizza.

"Me too!" Cybornetta cried, wearing the same attire as the other two. She picked up the entire pizza and shoved it down her throat.

"This mask makes me feel cool." Draven said, adjusting Robyn's mask. He laid back on the couch, acting the most chilled out he had in days. Suddenly, the Titans' eyes widened. "Uh… what?" He stared behind him and saw none other than the real Robyn.

"Pizza," Robyn said coolly, leaping over the couch. "Sweet." She took a slice of a pizza and chewed on it. Nonchalantly, she addressed the Titans. "You know, Robyns, the mask makes me feel cool, too." The Titans fell over in shock.


	38. Birthmark

"You can't outshine the brilliance of Dr. Light!" Dr. Light cackled, her black hair flowing. She wears a navy-blue body-suit and has an angular structure. A yellow light bulb is printed on the middle of the suit. White stripes are on her arms and legs. She raised her hands and shot a bolt of light at the Titans. They rolled out of the way.

"Outshine this!" Cybornetta yelled, firing her cannon at Dr. Light. The doctor moved out of the way and countered the attack with another bolt of light. They were fighting on an oil rig in the dark evening (which made Dr. Light's attacks look way more awesome). Beast Babe, as a tiger, launched herself at Dr. Light, while Sunfire fired his sunbolts. Robyn, meanwhile, stood behind a large containment of oil and shoved it towards Dr. Light.

"Come on…" Draven mumbled impatiently. The Titans continued battling Dr. Light. Draven shot a blast of astral magic to help, though he missed. Sunfire shot more sunbolts at Dr. Light; she dodged them and countered with her light bolts. Cybornetta fired her cannon again; Dr. Light threw some oil at her. Beast Babe and Robyn attacked at the same time, birdarangs and tiger claws. Dr. Light launched little white balls at them, which temporarily blinded them.

"Nothing can defeat Dr. Light!" she cackled, sparks of electricity crawling up her arms.

"Oh for Heaven's sake," grumbled Draven. He teleported in front of Dr. Light, and scary, black tentacles crawled out of him, making him look like the Cthulhu went goth. "Remember me?"

"I take back what I said..." Dr. Light whimpered, her skin paling. Robyn handcuffed her. The other Titans cheered.

"Draven, dude! That was _sick_!" Beast Babe cried, pumping her fist in the air. "Hey, we should have a late-night party! Who wants donuts?"

"The small sugary rings?" Sunfire asked joyfully. "Oh, yes please!"

"I'd rather go home." Draven commented, facing the Titans Tower in the distance.

"You don't want donuts?" Cybornetta asked, her brow raised.

"I just want to get home before tomorrow." Draven replied. Before anyone could ask him what he meant, he took off into the night sky.

"What's wrong with tomorrow?" Beast Babe asked, scratching her head and eyeing her friends. They shrugged.

* * *

Draven sat on his bed in his gothic room. In his pale fingers, he held a ticking clock. He simply stared at it. He had been doing this for the last hour. Just sitting and staring at the clock.

"Come on Draven," he muttered to himself. "Just be patient." Suddenly, his vision was overcome with fire, and he saw a disturbing sight. Somewhere deep underground (and I mean _Underworld_ deep), a hand crawled out of molten lava, followed by a body. The body belonged to Slade.

"The day has begun." she hissed. Draven gasped in horror and fell back on his bed. He started panting. Sweat crawled down his face.

"No…" he mumbled, taking slow breaths. He pricked up to the sound of the clock ticking and held it in his hands again. Its arm just passed the 12; a minute had gone by. Draven sighed. "That vision. I have to avoid Slade. I have to stay hidden." He shook his head again. "No. It wasn't real. Was it?" He stared intensely at the clock like it knew all the answers. Suddenly he heard a _THUMP!_ outside. Raising his brow, he exited his bedroom and followed the sound. It seemed to be coming from Ops. Gulping, he headed towards such place.

"SURPRISE!" The Titans leaped out of different locations. Draven looked around, completely lost for words. There was a 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' banner hanging from the roof, bunches of balloons, a table full of party food, a seven-layer ice-cream cake and confetti raining down from the sky.

"Do ya like it?" Beast Babe asked, staring at Draven's stunned face. "That ice-cream cake's seven layers! Got it straight from the Cheesecake Shop." Draven still didn't say anything.

"Are you alright, Draven?" Robyn asked, with concern.

"NO!" Draven suddenly snapped, exploding the balloons and party food. The Titans stepped back. Their friend destroyed their party. He faced them with a scowl. "How did you know it was my birthday?!"

"Yeah, see, we did a little snooping," Beast Babe answered. The others stared at her. "Alright, _I_ did some snooping." she admitted. "Remember yesterday when you were talking about today? Well, I was like, 'what does he mean, tomorrow'? So I dug into the Titans' secret files and found out today is your birthday!"

"And we have been planning your celebration ever since!" Sunfire added blissfully.

Draven gritted his teeth. "If you knew anything about the day of my birth, you know there would be nothing to celebrate." He stormed off without another word, leaving behind a group of confused superheroes and destroyed birthday decorations.

"Well _that_ went well," Beast Babe commented, breaking the silence. "Who's idea was this?" Everyone glared at her. "Oh… right."

"Dude's got problems," Cybornetta sighed. "What's so bad about his birthday?"

"Perhaps I'd better talk to him." Robyn suggested. She walked down the hall, following the boy's footsteps. She paused in front of Draven's bedroom door and took a deep breath. Gently, she banged her knuckles on the door. "Draven? It's me, Robyn." There was no response. Then, after a moment, the door opened. Draven stood there, keeping his poker face, though Robyn noticed his eye was twitching. Robyn and Draven are around the same height, which of course isn't the only thing they have in common. Robyn is really the only one who understands Draven's seriousness. In turn, Draven is the only one who understands Robyn's weakness.

Robyn sighed. "Draven, be honest, please. What's wrong? You know I've been inside your mind. You've been inside _my_ mind. You know what I've seen."

"Robyn…" Draven started. He chewed his lip. "Look… this is something not even you can see. I know you've been inside my mind, and yes, I've been inside yours. But Robyn, you really can't - and _don't_ \- want to see this." He sighed. "Look, if you want to help... Just let me stay home for today. I'm fine and all, but… well… just let me stay home. _Please_." His tone increased in pitch by a tad; the little squeak surprised Robyn.

Robyn sighed and nodded. "Alright, Draven. But-"

"Yo, Rob! Drave!" Cybornetta's voice echoed down the hall. "Titan alert!"

Robyn waved a hand in farewell. "You won't be coming… right?" Draven nodded. "Okay. Well, see you later, Draven." She rushed off to join the Teen Titans. Draven watched her shadow disappear and exhaled slowly. He trudged back into his room, sat on his bed, and stared at the clock once more.

* * *

"I wonder which villain it's gonna be," Beast Babe said. The Teen Titans entered a large factory with whirring machines (like all factories, of course). "The H.I.V.E? Mad Maud? Mumba?"

"Well well well," a familiar, daunting female voice boomed. "The Teen Titans." The Titans gazed up at a ledge, where the worst villain of all time was standing.

Slade.

"Slade…" Robyn breathed, awful memories of her encounters with Slade entering her head.

"What the heck…" Beast Babe gaped. She shook her head. "Dude, how're you alive? Terran took you down!"

"Oh, yes. I remember that better than I want to," Slade bitterly remarked. "The day that little brat took me down. I was burnt in lava. Done for. But then I was rescued and brought back to life."

"By who?" Robyn demanded, making a fist.

Slade's eye narrowed. "By a, ah, loyal master." Her face darkened. "Say, where is Draven? Hiding, is he? What a shame. I've got his birthday present."

"You're not getting to Draven or any of us!" Robyn growled. "Titans, _GO_!" The Titans launched for Slade. Sunfire threw his sunbolts at the villain. Slade placed up a fiery shield, blocking the attack. Then she transformed the shield into a bolt and chucked it at Sunfire. Next, she raised her palm and filled it with the glowing, orange power. She blasted it at Beast Babe, who was soaring towards her as a pterodactyl.

Cybornetta fired a cannon blast at Slayde. The villain countered with a powerful ball of fire, which ripped up the floor, and would've ripped Cybornetta if she hadn't leaped for her life. Robyn growled and threw some birdarangs at Slayde; the villain melted them all with a flick of her wrist.

"Since when does Slayde have fire powers?" Cybornetta asked, playing with her brown locks. "Did this master dude give them to her?"

"Not sure," Robyn replied. The four Titans gathered in the center of the room. "But we're going to find out."

"Oh, of course you are, my dear Titans," Slayde chuckled devilishly. "My, Draven is keeping so much hidden from you. Yet he brings you into this." She sighed. "Well, I shouldn't dally. As fun as this 'long time no see' session has been, I have other occupations to attend to. Goodbye, Titans. I'm sure I will see you again." She disappeared in a fiery column, leaving nothing behind but a marking on the wall. A red, glowing marking.

A marking of Trigon.

* * *

Draven watched the second hand pass the 4. Again, he had been doing nothing but staring at the clock. He couldn't muster the courage to get up and do something else, despite his constant self-nagging. It was frustrating and scary at the same time. However, he didn't feel boredom. One would typically feel monotonous in a situation like this.

But Draven's situation was different.

Finally, Draven got tired of watching the clock ticking and decided to do something more… time-passing. He weighed the thoughts in his head. Watching television? YouTube? Video games? Reading? He shook his head, which felt lumpy and mushy, like mashed potatoes. _Maybe I should eat some food instead_ , he thought. _Maybe I could salvage some destroyed ice-cream cake._

Draven exited his room and ventured down the hall. He felt chills down his spine. He thought he saw a lick of fire on the wall. _No_ , he thought. _It's nothing_. He entered Ops and stared at the destroyed party. A tinge of regret pulled at his heart, but he shooed it off. His friends didn't need to be involved. He focused his attention on the kitchen. He flicked the kettle on and grabbed a cup and a teabag from the cupboard. Gently, he leaned against the wall while the kettle bubbled furiously.

Suddenly, on the wall, Draven saw a wall of fire and heard a booming voice.

"The portal will be opened!" it growled menacingly.

"NO!" Draven screamed, raking his fingers through his purple hair. He blinked and let a wave of his magic out of his body. The fire vanished. Everything returned to normal, like it had never been there. Draven sighed. He pricked up to the bubbling kettle, which was still rumbling. He took a deep breath and stood next to it, feeling heat radiate out of it. Soon, it was done boiling. He poured the hot water into the cup, making his herbal tea.

The Teen Titan quickly made his way back to his room and shut the door. Taking a deep breath, he sighed and sat down on the bed, sipping his tea. Tea always seemed to relax him. It helped him control his powers and put him in a state of peace. Like mediation.

"So, did you really think you could get away?" a voice hissed. Fire filled the room once more. A person crawled out of a roaring flame. This person was Slade. "Don't be such a coward, Draven. It's your _birthday_ after all."

"Slade…" Draven gasped. He noticed Trigon's symbol - a fiery S shape - on her arms. "No. I'm not doing it, Slade."

"Silly boy," Slade chuckled darkly. "You can't hide from your destiny."

"Get away from me!" Draven shouted, racing out of his bedroom. Fire was right on his tail. It touched the edges of his cloak. He hovered in the air and shot a bolt of astral magic at Slade; she dodged it swiftly.

"You can never get away from your destiny, child," Slade boomed, fire and lava swallowing everything. "The portal must be opened!"

"DRAVEN!" a voice yelled. It belonged to Robyn and the Teen Titans, who burst in. "GET AWAY FROM HIM, SLADE!"

"Why're you so interested in Draven anyway?" Beast Babe asked. Despite the terrifying scene, she snickered immaturely. "Heh heh, interested…"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Slade asked, ignoring Beast Babe's immature remark.

"Leave them out of this." Draven growled at Slade.

"You brought them into it, Draven," Slade retorted. "Don't blame me for something _you_ did."

"Guys," Draven turned to his friends, and for once, expressed a real, solemn emotion on his face- fear. "Leave. _Now_!"

"It's too late to change your destiny…" Slade whispered, tapping her smoking fingers together.

"We're not leaving you!" Robyn cried. The others glared at Slade.

"Guys…" Draven felt the same as he did when he walked in on his birthday party. Too stunned for words. In truth, he liked the fact his friends made him a birthday party. But his fear of them discovering the truth overcame the joy. Now he was afraid his fear would harm them again.

"Titans, GO!" Robyn ordered. The Titans launched for Slade, unleashing their attacks.

Draven stood back, watching his friends fight. No. He couldn't bring them into this. He needed to stop them. Focusing his energy, he bent down to the ground and placed his hands into his hair. With a cry, he let out black magic flow out of his body like waves which covered everything. And I mean _everything_. It stopped time. Even Slade stopped, which was a bonus.

"Good," Draven mumbled, climbing to his feet. "They'll be out of danger."

"Not forever," Slade growled, unfreezing herself. "You can't protect them forever, Draven. All mortals will perish from your mother's wrath!" Draven growled and shot a bolt of magic at Slade. She countered this by unleashing a wave of fire, which burned the window. Draven summoned a large ball of black energy and threw it at Slade; it knocked her out of the window. Meanwhile, he turned to his frozen friends. He placed a hand on Robyn's shoulder, unfreezing her.

"Draven…" she mumbled, shaking her head. "What-"

"Robyn," Draven held up his hand. "Just in case I can't defeat Slade… you'll have to do it. I know you'll be able to. Just… _please_ , do it for me… and stay safe."

"Of course, Draven." Robyn acknowledged.

"Well well well," Slade flew back up, her clenched fists glowing with fire. "Isn't this pleasant?" She unleashed the fire from her fists; Draven shielded the attack and flew out to fight her. She chased him all around the frozen Jump City. If Draven wasn't so busy fighting an un-dead psychopathic villain, he'd be staring at the world frozen in time. Or trying to reverse it.

"Stop this, Slade." Draven growled fiercely, though he was trembling inside.

"I will never stop, Draven," Slade hissed. "Neither will your destiny. Oh, my, I do love working for the bad guy sometimes." She threw another wave of fire at Draven. "Now, boy, I will deliver you your message - a little Birthday present."

"I don't want it!" Draven bellowed, covering himself in his magic. "I'm not accepting it!"

"You have no choice." Slayde boomed, her lone eye glowing. She reached for Draven and grabbed his arm. Suddenly, his vision was filled with the world in flames. Everything was burnt, crippled, like Hell had come to Earth. Every human was a stone statue. Just like when Jenny Rancid had taken over. Except this was much worse. Draven shrieked; his body glowed with red tattoos.

"No…" he breathed.

"You cannot change fate." Slade's voice echoed in Draven's ear. He stared at the horrible existence below him. He wanted to stop this. He couldn't allow this to happen.

"Draven!" a voice called out to him. He stared down. He saw Robyn running through the horrendous location. She appeared to be perfectly fine, despite her fearful expression.

"Robyn?" he asked, starstruck. Slade narrowed her eye at her.

"Draven, listen," Robyn called. "I'm from the future. I only have a few seconds. You MUST listen to me. Don't give up. Don't _ever_ give up. Find hope. No matter what you do, keep fighting. And tell us the truth. _Please_!"

"What do you mean?" Draven shouted back. But with a flash of light, she was gone. Slade chuckled in his ear.

"It's all over, Draven. Don't listen to her. She lies," Slade hissed. "THE PORTAL MUST BE OPENED!" The red, shining marks on Draven's skin glowed a deep red. The goth boy let out a scream. "Oh, and Happy Birthday." Then all went black.

* * *

"Draven?" a voice echoed above his head. "Draven, it's me, Robyn." The familiar tone made Draven open his eyes. He saw the face that had been assisting him so much. He almost smiled. Robyn, for sure, was definitely smiling.

"Hey, Robyn," Draven greeted. He rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"Long story short: you passed out. Slade dropped you, so I caught you." Robyn answered. Draven was grateful for this, but then realized that Robyn might know about his destiny. And he didn't want to put his friends in danger.

"Thanks." he said, before biting his lip. "Look… I'm sorry about all this."

"It's okay," Robyn replied calmly. "Just… can you tell us what's going on? We want to help you."

"I'm sorry, Robyn, it's too dangerous." Draven said. He remembered future Robyn's words: _And tell us the truth._ _Please_. Was that really Robyn? Or was that his imagination? But this prophecy was coming true. It had to be real. Or was it? Draven was unsure. He couldn't tell wrong and right anymore. He hated it.

"Oh…" Robyn nodded. "That's okay, then. But if you ever change your mind…"

"I understand." Draven replied, sighing. Robyn patted his shoulder.

"Alright. Come and join us outside when you're ready," she said kindly. "It's movie night." Then she exited the room, leaving Draven alone. Draven enjoyed being alone, but today, he didn't feel like being so stranded. He decided to go outside and enjoy movie night, even though Beast Babe always picked the worse movies to watch.

However, he didn't find movie night when he entered Ops. Instead, the party scene had rebuilt itself: the banners, the cake, the balloons, the tacky music. It was all back.

"Um… surprise?" Beast Babe remarked sheepishly. "You're not going to destroy everything again, are you?"

"Why did you do this?" Draven asked, instead of destroying the party.

"Well… we thought you needed a little B'day love, after all that… Slade-fire junk." Cybornetta answered, shrugging.

"I hope you do not mind." Sunfire added, scratching the back of his head. Draven didn't say anything for a moment. Once again, he was stunned. Shocked. Surprised. You name it.

Then he said, "We're gonna need ice-cream."

"OH YEAH, BABY!" Beast Babe squealed, making a victory fist. "LET'S DIAL UP THAT ICE-CREAM JOINT!" While Beast Babe and Cybornetta argued over what flavours the ice-cream cake should have and Sunfire stared curiously at the balloons, Draven and Robyn hung back. The girl put her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay." she promised.

He sighed, and pictured future Robyn's words again. "I hope. I can only hope."


	39. Employee of the Month

**~BEAST BABE~**

The weird stuff started when we were on a farm. I was disguised as a pig, standing in some (eww!) mud. You're probably wondering, _why're you on a farm? Are you getting some eggs or something?_

Don't be stupid! I don't eat chicken eggs. We were on a farm because a UFO was attacking the Earth and stealing all the cows. No one knew why. And we Titans were out there investigating, yo! Cybornetta had built a robot cow for the UFO to come and steal; it did that, but it took Cybornetta with it. No one takes my bestie! _NO ONE!_

"CYBORNETTA!" I screamed. I transformed into a falcon and flew after the UFO, my friends behind me - and soon ahead of me. Robyn had this new glider thingy she got from that Warrior Camp place (she got a whole bunch of things from there - I could write about all of them and what they do in a separate chapter), and soared ahead of me, Sunfire and Draven following. I flapped my wings harder, but it hurt like heck, so I started running on the ground instead. But I got tired quickly and soon gave up. "Curses…"

So after, like, an hour of running, I finally caught up to my friends. The stupid UFO had gotten away and my legs hated me. Even worse, Cybornetta had found some new fast food place called 'Mega Meaty Meat', aka 'Beast Babe's worst nightmare'.

"I found breakfast!" Cy said cheerfully. "Mmm, looks meaty, right?"

"Uh… more like weird." Draven said, raising his brow. The other Titans agreed.

"Yeah, especially since it's like, 'vegetarians-get-out'!" I grumbled, lowering my eyebrows.

"Whatever." Cy scoffed, totally stealing Drave's pick-up line. She went into that disgusting restaurant and bought one of their disgusting burger-thingies. Ugh.

"We need to get home and track those UFOs," Robyn-leader-pants told us. "Who knows where they'll strike next?" Draven and Sunfire (who is _totally_ in love with Robyn) nodded.

* * *

And so, we went home. As usual, I was bored. The TV had nothing but garbage on, like the news and stupid drama shows, so I skipped over watching TV. For some reason, I didn't feel like playing video games, so I didn't do that, either. I searched my room and found a random magazine. I opened it up and found true love. And a brilliant idea.

Since, like, forever, I've wanted a moped. I mean, jeez. Those little scooters are the best thing since vegetarian pizza! They're fast, awesome, quick, awesome, stylish, awesome, hot-dude-magnets, and awesome. Did I mention they're awesome? Yeah, they are. I really want one. And in that magazine, there was one displayed. I just knew I _had_ to have it. I mean, all the other Titans have their vehicles (well, except the boys, of course). Why can't I have mine? I explained these things to Robyn.

"Beast Babe," she said in her leader-voice. "You don't need a moped. You can fly."

"But my arms get tired…" I groaned, trudging away. _Stupid Robyn_ , I thought. _I don't need her. Cy can build me a moped!_

"Sorry B, I gotta fix the Cy-cow." Cybornetta said, crushing my dreams. I sighed, hanging my head. I headed into the kitchen, where Draven was meditating and hovering. It's a little weird when he does that.

"Dude! You are not going to believe this!" I cried, storming around the kitchen. "This is the worst thing _ever_!"

"What is it this time…" Draven grunted. I ignored him and paced around.

"All right, I saw this really amazing moped, right? 'Cause you know, Cy and Rob have their vehicles," I said. "And I was all like, OMG, I _have_ to get a vehicle! So I picked the moped, and showed Robyn. She was all like, 'Nuh-uh, Hun! You can already fly!' But doesn't she know my arms get _tired_? Anyway, Cy said, 'I'm too busy with the stupid Cy-cow since it's obviously more important than helping my bestie'. And here I am, sad without my true love."

Draven sighed. "You could just get a job and... well, _buy_ one."

"OMG!" I squealed. "Drave, you're a freaking genius! I'mma go and get a job right NOW!"

"Whatever." Draven grunted. I raced out of the Tower and started looking around for a job.

* * *

Soon, I found a job for testing games. SO MUCH FUN! BEST JOB EVER! That was until I accidentally exploded the game system. Oops. So yeah, the game developers kicked me out… bleh. Whatever! Why do I care? My next job was selling vacuum cleaners. It was okay at first… then I exploded a house. I barely got out with my life - partly because of the explosion, partly because of the angry house owners.

I passed the Meaty Meat place and saw a sign saying 'Human help wanted'. I was like, _hmm, money_? But then I realized it was for the meat place. The 'Get the Crap Out, Beast Babe' place. No thanks. So I turned away and became a scientist. I exploded something for the third time in a row. The Meaty Meat job suddenly looked a lot more tempting, but I still refused to work there. But I _did_ make a deal with myself - if I exploded something at my next job, I would have to work at Meaty Meat. I chuckled, knowing that working as a clown was away from explosives. Easy Peasey!

Of course, I exploded something. Long story, but let's just say that there were some unhappy parents.

"Human help wanted…" I muttered, holding the Meaty Meat sign in my hands.

"Well, hey there Sally! I see you found our sign!" a voice cried above me. It belonged to this weird lady who had greying brown hair and glasses. "Do you like meat?"

"No, I'm vegetarian," I said. "And my name is Beast Babe, actually."

"You can call me Brenda!" the lady said happily.

"Um… alright." I said, feeling a little awkward. _You know what? Scratch my deal. I never even swore on it._ "Look, I really shouldn't be here. I don't really eat-"

"We are giving away one of these to our employee person of the month!" Brenda cried, pointing to a glorious moped at the window - the one in the magazine. Suddenly, the deal seemed like a brilliant idea again. I raced up to the moped, and _luuuvvv_ returned. _Yes, you're gonna be mine!_

"When do I start?" I asked dreamily.

"Ah, yes," Brenda said. "You'll be working alongside another employee, who is also competing for the moped!" She pointed to a teenage girl behind the counter. She had short, brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and was wearing a white apron. She stared at me harshly. I glared back. _This loser thinks she can take my moped away from me? Bring it!_

Brenda grabbed my arm and threw a white apron on me, then chucked me behind the counter. My competitor glared at me, then held out her hand.

"Fiella," she said. "But you can call me Fifi."

"Beast Babe," I said icily. "But you can call me B, BB, or just Beast Babe. But not whatever Brenda calls me." I didn't like my enemy, but I guess it couldn't hurt to talk with her. "So, how long have you been here for?"

"Started today," Fifi said. "Like you." She gave me a weird look. "I've seen you somewhere… are you-"

"Part of the Teen Titans?" I asked. Fifi nodded.

"Yeah! Now I remember," she said, with a smile. She suddenly stopped smiling. "Great, cool, I guess. Superheroes. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, Beast Brat."

"Excuse me?!" I said, glaring at her. "' _Beast Brat_ '?! OMG, so not cool, dude! It's on!"

"Good," Fifi said. "Because the customers are here." Just as she said, a few people walked in. This fat girl came up to the counter.

"Can I take your order?" I asked before Fifi could. However, Fifi had a smug look on her face, which didn't make me feel good.

"Give me the number one." the fat girl said. I paled.

"Um… the number one, coming up." I said, looking around. _What do I do? What's the number one? Like, the meme? How did that girl get so fat?_

"Number one, please." Fifi said, still smug. A tray popped out of nowhere with one of those yucky burgers. Fifi gave the burger to the fat girl; she nodded. I pouted.

"How'd you do that?" I asked. Fifi laughed like a villain.

"You're gonna have to do better, Beast Brat," she said. "'Cause so far, that moped's _mine_."

"By the end of this I'll be flying on that moped!" I yelled back. "And you'll be on the ground, cryin' like a baby!"

"Ooo," said the customers.

"Oh yeah?" Fifi said. "I'll be at school with _my_ moped, being all awesome and popular and you'll be here, cleaning the toilets."

"Damn son!" the customers cried.

"Ha! You don't even have superpowers!" I said smugly. "Watch this!" I turned into a bunch of different animals. The crowd started cheering. Fifi frowned.

"Just because you have powers, it doesn't mean you're gonna win," she said. "I have _smarts_. I'm a math whiz! I could organize all the money in this tray in ten seconds flat! Could you do that with your anorexic little arms?"

"GET REKT!" the customers shouted.

I made a fist. "Well-"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF CRINGEY MEMES CAN YOU PLEASE JUST MAKE US SOME FOOD?!" someone in the back yelled.

"I'll make you some food," Fifi said, looking at me. "More than she will."

"I'd like to see you try!" I yelled back. And so, we started our crazy comp. Two minutes later, we were pretty much throwing disgusting burgers out to the crowd. They grabbed the burgers and started eating them as crazily as we were throwing them. I was getting pretty into it. Fifi was NOT going to take my moped! But Fifi was pretty tough too, and the competition kept getting more _ooh la la_!

Finally, we were both tired out. We'd served everyone. It was, what, lunchtime? (I joined in the late morning.)

"Good job, Alice and Louisa!" Brenda said, coming over to us. **[A/N: Those names are a reference to another of my fics he he.]** "Who will I pick for the Employee of the Month?"

"Me!" Fifi and me said at the same time. We glared at each other.

"You're doing great!" Brenda said, before walking off.

"What a weirdo." I said.

"For once, I agree with you," Fifi said. She looked at the entrance. "Hey, I think those are your friends." She was right. My friends came in (whom I had told about my new job) and sat down.

"Awesome that you're doing a job, BB!" Cybornetta said.

"Not the kind of job I would have in mind..." Draven muttered.

"Uh, thanks." I said. Fifi and me gave my friends burgers.

"So, what's your name?" Robyn asked Fifi.

"Fifi," Fifi said, brushing her hair out of her face. "You're Robyn. Nice to meet you. BB and me? We're competitors."

"Yes, we are." I said, glaring at Fifi. My friends shrugged.

"Well, I'll leave you with your friends for a bit." Fifi said, walking off. At least she respected privacy.

"She seems nice." Robyn said. I laughed.

"Oh, please," I said. "She's anything _but_ nice."

"I do not believe so," Sunfire said. "I would love to make a new friend!"

"Yo, guys, can I have your burgers?" Cybornetta asked. "You aren't eating them."

"I would if _that_ wasn't staring at me." Draven said, looking at the mascot, which is this freaky, flying steak. Weird, right?

"Take mine," Robyn said, giving Cybornetta her burger. "I'm not hungry. This restaurant's a little weird."

"To be honest… I haven't noticed it's weird until now," I said. "I mean, I've been so busy fighting with Fifi…"

"Titan alert!" Robyn cried, pulling out her communicator. "It's the UFO again."

"Titans, let's go!" I said, leaping over the bench to join them.

"Um, won't you get fired? Fifi will take the moped if you do." Draven said. I groaned and hung my head.

"It's cool BB, we got it!" Cybornetta said, eating Robyn's burger. Then my friends left.

"You could go with them, y'know." Fifi said, from the counter.

"No way!" I shouted. "I ain't leaving so you can get the moped!"

Fifi smiled. "You're annoying, but persistent. BUT I'M WAY _MORE_ PERSISTENT!"

"AM NOT!" I yelled. And we fought again.

* * *

An hour later of serving everyone, we were getting tired. Like, really tired. Even though there were two of us, we couldn't serve everyone. It was getting, like, _way_ too hard.

"Brenda! Can you help us?" Fifi called, eyeing the back.

"You're doing great, girls!" Brenda said cheerfully. Then she walked off.

"Well, that went well." I said.

"Let's go and look around," Fifi said. "We're going to get some help." She walked over to a door, which said 'STAFF ONLY'. It looked a little creepy in there. I got some bad vibes.

"Uh… is that really a good idea?" I asked, chewing my lip.

"It'll be fine," Fifi said, rolling her eyes. "What are you, _chicken_?"

"Chicken? _You're_ the chicken!" I shouted, heading into the 'STAFF ONLY' place. Immediately I regretted entering, but it was too late to turn back. "Come on BB, it's for the moped…"

"That will be _mine_!" Fifi yelled, way ahead of me. I ran after her, looking away from hanging meat on the wall. Soon, we reached this freaky room, which was full of cages with cows inside. There was also a lot of weird technology. Even Fifi was creeped out.

"Sweet mother of Hades… What the heck is this?!" she cried.

"Don't ask me!" I said.

"Hello, Katy and Diane," Brenda said darkly, coming out of nowhere. "You two really shouldn't be in the back."

"What's going on?!" I asked, making a battle pose. Fifi took a step back. "And my name is _Beast Babe_!"

"Ah, you see, that is where it gets interesting," a scary, deep voice said. "You see, we are taking your cows to power our extraterrestrial systems. In return, we are providing you a nutritious, meat-free substitute."

"Mega Meaty Meat is not really meat then," Fifi said nervously. "It's basically space-tofu. You're giving us the space tofu because you're using our cows to power your 'extraterrestrial systems'."

"Correct!" the voice boomed. "And it all comes from me, the overlord!" I was expecting some giant, scary monster, sort of like Cinderblock. Instead, there was a floating, talking space-tofu in a jar.

"Whoa… that is just freaky." I said.

The tofu laughed. "Our rocket is ready for launch. And when we leave, we will blow up your planet!"

"What?!" I cried. "Why? What'd we ever do to you?!"

"It is our waaayyyy." the tofu said. I scowled and turned into a tiger. Brenda came towards me; I swiped my paw and turned her into goo.

"Brenda!" I cried. "Oh no, there goes the moped..."

"No matter," the tofu said. "There are plenty more where she came from!" It made a disturbing noise; an army of Brendas made of space-tofu appeared. So gross! They all lunged for me.

"Run, Fifi!" I shouted to Fifi. She looked pretty scared, so she ran off and escaped.

"No! She cannot escape!" the tofu screamed. More Brendas appeared.

"They'll have to get through me!" I cried. I got into a fight scene with the Brendas; I'm feeling lazy, so I'll just skip to the part where I bet them all and grabbed the tofu's jar.

"Let me go, you imbecile!" the tofu screamed.

"No way!" I shouted. "We're getting out!" I left the weird staff area behind and came to the main place. People were screaming and running out. A rocket ship was sitting in the middle of the restaurant. Y'know, normal stuff. Then I spotted something that was going to help me with my journey: the moped.

* * *

"WOOHOO!" I cried, driving on the moped. "SUCK ON THIS, FIFI!"

"You will regret this!" the tofu screamed, glaring at me from under my arm. I ignored it and kept driving, planning to save the world, using the alien leader and my awesome new moped. My plan got a little stuffed up when I got to the bridge. The Brenda army was all over it, and they had captured my nemesis - Fifi.

"HELP!" she screamed. The Brendas turned to me.

"Let her go!" I shouted. The tofu laughed evilly.

"We will," a Brenda said. "If you give us our all-powerful leader."

"Or," another Brenda said. "We will throw her off the bridge!"

"NO! I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!" Fifi screamed. I gulped. I wasn't too much of a fan of Fifi, but I was a superhero - I couldn't let her die. And even if I wasn't a superhero, it would be just _mean_ to let her die. But at the same time, I needed to save the world.

"TAKE THIS!" I yelled. I put my moped on turbo and let it drive across the bridge on its own. Then, I turned into a pterodactyl and carried the tofu across the sky. I flew over to Fifi and held out my claw. She nervously took it. We flew to the other side of the bridge. The moped came across and smashed into the wall. I let Fifi go and jumped onto the moped, placing my hands on the gears - sorry, _accelerators_. Cybornetta's here now. Alright, metal-butt! Calm down!

"You… you saved me." Fifi gasped.

"You're welcome," I said. "As a thank you, I get to keep this moped. And also, you have to tell my friends about all this stuff."

"Seriously?" Fifi groaned. She sighed. "Well, you saved my life. I guess I can't really complain." Then she ran off to do what I said. Meanwhile, I revved forward, away from the Brendas.

* * *

One pretty awesome trip that I'm too lazy to write about later, the tofu and me got to Titans' Tower. I sighed and shoved the tofu in the fridge, before flopping onto the ground.

"Alright, think, Beast Babe," I said, tapping my head. "Oh gods, my brain is already dead from that bridge plan. What now? Um… come on, brain! You've got to have something!" I decided to go with intimidation. I opened the fridge door, and said in a scary voice, "All right, listen up, tofu-brain. Tell me how to shut down your entire operation, free the cows, and save the Earth."

"Foolish green human!" the tofu laughed. "I will NEVER tell!" Suddenly, my brain turned on. I got an idea. I set up the table like I was going to a fancy dinner, while tofu-brain rambled on about evil plans. Soon, I was done, with the tofu overlord in the middle, sitting on a plate. Any smart people (like, not me) probably know what's going to happen next. (Or you saw the canon episode. Wait, what?)

"What is this?" the tofu leader asked.

"Lunch," I said, in a dark tone. "And luckily for you I just happen to be in the mood for a nutritious, meat-free substitute."

"Really?" the tofu asked fearfully. "Uh… you're just trying to scare me!"

I gave it a toothy grin. "Am I? Say hello to my good friend barbecue sauce." I squeezed some barbecue sauce (good stuff, OMG) onto the tofu. It coughed and splattered. (Eww... Looking back on it now, I feel a little bad for it. But then again, it was, like, taking over the world… so yeah.)

"STOP!" the tofu cried. "The secret is water! Please don't eat me!" It was shaking now. (It said something technical, too, but I can't remember what.)

"That's better," I said. I held up the spicy sauce. "Now, let's talk cows."

* * *

A few minutes later, I was riding down the street on my moped, carrying a water gun full of… well, water. I shot it at every Brenda I came by; they turned into space tofu. Ugh… Aliens are weird. No offence to any of my alien friends.

Anyway, I shot, like, a gazillion Brendas before I decided I needed to shut down the main system. However, more Brendas got in my way. But my friends showed up (props to my girl Fifi), and I told them about the water thing. Then I drove off, while they fought the Brendas. I came to the main power place, where there was this big weapon thingy called the Destructo-tron. Guess what? I had no idea how to shut it down. So I decided to YOLO it.

I jumped into the Destructo-tron and there was this big complicated computer, full of buttons, wires and - just kidding. There was a big, red lever. What do you do when you see scary red levers, children?

"Please don't kill me…" I prayed, pulling the lever. I closed my eyes, expecting to die. The good news is I didn't, and I saved the Earth! WHOO HOO! BB for president, everyone! The bad news is that Cy did something really stupid. And what is that, you may ask?

"What happened to the alien leader?" Robyn asked. Cybornetta came out of the kitchen, licking barbecue sauce off her fingers. We all stared at her.

"What?" she asked, staring back at us.

"OMG, Cybornetta, _dude_! You totally just ate the alien leader!" I cried.

"Oh… whoops." Cybornetta said. Ay yi yi… Well, that's all from me. I know, I'm sad too. I'm just so awesome - OMG, I have a movie to watch now! Just remembered! So I have to go. Sayonara, folks!


	40. A Teen Titans Fairytale

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a kingdom, like all generic fairy tales. Of course, this kingdom had a king and queen, and a royal offspring, who was a princess. The parents were all happy and lovey dovey with their new daughter. However, going back about a few months, the king's wife got sick, so he and his guards had to find a flower to cure her.

There was a flower, but it belonged to this creepy old lady known as Slade Gothel. She let the king take her flower, which would save his wife's life and let her have a healthy baby. However, since that flower made her immortal and whatever, she would need it back - through the form of the baby. The king didn't want to agree, but if he didn't get the flower, his wife and baby would die. And he couldn't have that, since no one knew how to properly prepare a funeral for some reason.

The king took the flower back to his wife. She ate it and magically became cured. Her baby did too. Everyone was all sunshine and rainbows. But the king found it hard to be happy when he knew he had to give his little girl up. Especially since he hadn't told the queen. Reluctantly, one dark night, he grabbed the baby girl and took her to that old creep Slade Gothel.

"Raise her well." he said with melancholy.

"I will." Slade Gothel cackled. Sadly, she was planning to make the daughter evil and help her with her dirty work, as well as keeping Slade immortal.

"You don't sound like you will." the king retorted, raising his eyebrow.

"Shut up! I will!" Slade Gothel grumbled. "Now go back to your smelly old wife and tell her daddy's lost the baby." The king scowled at this remark and left, silently vowing to return one day, though that doesn't happen in this story. Slade Gothel headed inside her house to do all her evil stuff.

* * *

A good few years later, the little girl was older. Wow, how surprising. She had long, thick, black hair, that flowed behind her like a cape. She also wore a thick, red t-shirt and a pretty green skirt. She also wore a black and white domino mask, although there was kind of no reason to. Her 'mother', our old friend Slade Gothel, was brushing her stupidly long hair.

"Mom," the girl asked. "Why is my hair black and not blonde? Isn't that the colour in the original story?"

"Robunzal, this is _not_ the original story," Slayde Gothel answered. "This is a parody with gender-swapped cartoon characters that some lunatic author thought was a good idea."

"Oh, I see," Robunzal replied. She stared at the ceiling. "How do you hide all my hair when we go out on raids and stuff? I'm asking for the readers."

"I use a device I stole from this weird lady who works as a slave," Slayde Gothel explained. "Her name is Cybernella or something. She's a great inventor, though her family keeps it hush-hush, because they don't want Cybernella to get more money than them. And yes, she could sell inventions secretly, but her family doesn't let her leave the house. It sucks, though it's good that Cybernella is better than just being pretty. Really supports the feminist system."

"How do you know all this?" Robunzal asked.

"Facebook," Slayde Gothel replied. "That website says everything if you know where to look."

* * *

Meanwhile, in some crappy, run-down cottage, a gothic boy was hanging out in his totally-black room. He was reading a depressing book which had a tragic ending, because he liked that kind of stuff. His mother angrily entered the room.

"Draven Jackson!" she ordered. "Get your butt off that bed and sell our cow, Bob!"

"Mom, her name is _Thanatos_ , not Bob." Draven Jackson corrected.

"Her name is _not_ Death, stupid!" his mother screamed. "Who calls a cow _Death_?! I knew I shouldn't have showed you that Greek Mythology book! And besides, Thanatos is a dude! Ugh..." She facepalmed. "Anyway, I need you to sell Bob, because we're poor peasants and desperately need money. Also, Bob isn't producing milk anymore."

"What a shame. She might produce milk if you called her Thanatos." Draven Jackson commented. His mother picked up a fake skull statuette and threw it at him. "Alright, fine! I'll sell her!"

* * *

Draven Jackson grumpily left his room and went to his field. He grabbed Thanatos/Bob's reins and left for town.

"Bob is a boy's name too," he muttered. "Stupid mother. Get your names right." He walked a bit more, a scowl on his face. He was in a bad mood. Though, he was always in a bad mood.

"That's a nice cow you've got there, lad," a voice said. It belonged to an old lady, who had a British accent and pale white hair. Her skin was wrinkled. She had crooked teeth. "I'd like to buy it."

"I haven't even offered her for sale, but awesome," Draven Jackson said, holding out the reins. "What'll you pay me in return?"

"These," the woman said. She held out British-themed merchandise, including a pair of jocks.

"Uh… no. Deal's off." Draven Jackson replied, walking off.

"Wait!" the woman cried. "As well as these buggers, I'll give you magic beans that will lead you to…" She suddenly remembered that the boy was into death and depression and stuff. "The Underworld! Where there are jewels, Persephone in the Winter and lots of dead people!"

"Did you say the land of the dead?" Draven Jackson asked, his eyes lighting up. "YES! Thanatos, here I come!" He grabbed the magic beans and British Merchandise. He ran off while doing a happy dance, which is not something you normally do when you go to the Underworld. However, the beans didn't even lead there. They weren't even magic. The woman only said that because she had some free beans that she needed to remove. Or so she thought.

Anyway, Draven Jackson got home.

"What's all this British Merch?" his mother asked. She picked up the underwear. "What the…? This smells like it's been used!"

"Eww! Don't smell the knickers!" Draven Jackson cringed. He smiled. "Anyway, great news! I've got magic beans that'll take me to the Underworld! Awesome, right?"

"What?!" his mother screamed. "Even if I did believe that ridiculous lie, why in _tarnation_ would you want to go to HELL?!"

"Because… death!" Draven Jackson exclaimed, twirling around. "And jewels! And Thanatos!"

"You are a _freak_ , Draven Jackson," his mother sighed. She fiercely grabbed his arm. "And you are a terrible son. I ask you to get me money, and you come back with beans and British underwear. I'd say for punishment no dinner, but we don't have any anyway. Go to your room."

* * *

Meanwhile, again, a girl with green skin was packing stuff into a basket.

"Hurry up, Little Green Riding Hood!" her cheery mother said. "You mustn't be late for your granny!"

"What if I get eaten by a wolf along the way and a hunter has to save me?" Little Green Riding Hood asked, placing a green hood on her head.

"Don't be silly! That only happens in the original story!" the mother retorted, waving her hand.

"Well, Draven Jackson's mom chucked the beans in the garden like in the original story," Little Green Riding Hood pointed out. "So you never know."

"That was a coincidence," her mother insisted. "And you shouldn't be breaking the fourth wall like that. Now, on you go! Before my migraine gets any worse from your high-pitched voice."

So on Little Green Riding Hood set through the creepy woods, which probably isn't very safe. But this is a fairy tale. Things are different. Especially when a wolf spied on the young girl.

"It's obviously generic and overused that I'm here," the wolf mumbled. "But whatever. I'm gonna eat that girl, even though she's green like my sick." It decided to trick the girl. It stood in front of her. "Hello, sweetie. What're you doing out here, all alone?"

"Oh no," Little Green Riding Hood said, shooing it away. "I know you're gonna try and eat me. Nice try, buddy, but I ain't falling for it. I read the original tale. Also, animals don't really talk."

"Then I'll have to do it by force!" the wolf screamed. It lunged for the green girl, baring its canines. She shrieked and crawled away from it, but it was too quick. That was until a prince showed up.

"Begone, feral beast!" he roared at the wolf. He aimed an eye-bolt at the wolf, causing it to snarl. He repeated the action, sending it to the bushes. Then he walked over to the bush, picked up the wolf and threw him a gazillion meters away.

"Ex machina…" Little Green Riding Hood mumbled. The prince helped her up. "Oh well. Thanks, dude. What's your name?"

"I am Prince Charming of Sun," the prince explained. "But you may call me Prince Sun."

"Sounds like your original name," Little Green Riding Hood commented. She shrugged. "Whatever. I'm Little Green Riding Hood, but you can call me Little Green."

"Little Green," Prince Sun bowed. "What brings you to this forest?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Little Green snorted. "Hot princes don't just appear out of the blue."

"May I remind you that this is a fairy tale?" Prince Sun asked, raising his brow. Little Green shrugged again. "But I digress. My purpose here is because I am bored. My brother has recently become king, and all he does is admire himself, so I have left to find adventure. Also, he is having a ball tonight to find a love interest, which I would rather not attend."

"Cool," Little Green said. "I'm here because I need to give some stuff to my grandma. But honestly, I don't want to. My grandma is weird and makes me eat strange foods that I'd rather not talk about."

"Shall I take you to your grandmother's?" Prince Sun offered.

"Nah, I'm cool, dude," Little Green replied. Then she smirked. "But… I _do_ have a favour. Can I join you on your boredom-killing quest? I mean, two is better than one. My mom won't mind. And also, I really can go another year without eating moss ice-cream."

* * *

Remember that Cybernella girl that was mentioned? Yes, we're focusing on her now. She was scrubbing the floor - and secretly working on her new invention. You see, her family - or should I say _step_ -family - was invited to some king's ball. However, Cybernella didn't care about the ball. She only wanted to go there to see the really old and ancient inventions, as well as testing out her new invention.

Her step-sisters were bragging about how sexy they were going to look at the ball. Cybenella asked if she could come too.

"Ha! The king'd never look at an ugly thing like you." one sister snorted.

"I don't care about the king," Cybeneall grumbled. "I only want to go for the-"

"Like, who would you even dance with?" another giggled. "You have, like, no clothes."

Cybernella chewed her lip. "I just said I don't care-"

"Like, why should you ever go _anywhere_?" the first laughed. Cybernella bared her teeth and stood up. She was actually taller than her step-sisters, which made it hard for them to intimidate her. That's why she was forcefully locked in her room a lot.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID KING!" Cybernella screamed. "I WANT TO GO FOR THE ANCIENT INVENTIONS! DON'T Y'ALL CARE ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN LOOKS?!" She stormed out of the house, her hands in the air, even though she technically wasn't allowed outside.

Cybernella walked for a little, not really paying attention to where she was going. Her fists were tightly clenched. She thought about her pathetic step-sisters. Brats! All they cared about was that dreamy new king, who probably wasn't even attractive. She wanted to punch something. It took all her willpower not to turn over someone's cart.

A short while later, she reached the outskirts of the village where the poor people lived. It was presumably normal, except one of the houses had a gigantic beanstalk next to it.

"NO!" a gothic boy was yelling at it. "I WANT TO GO TO THE UNDERWORLD, NOT THE HEAVENS!"

"SHUT UP AND GET AWAY FROM THAT WITCHCRAFT OF A PLANT!" a woman screamed at the boy. Cybernella raised her brow.

"Uh… excuse me?" she asked. "But… what the heck is this?"

"An unreliable beanstalk," the boy grumbled. "It was supposed to take me to the Underworld. Stupid crap."

"And why would you wanna go there?" Cybernella asked.

"Because… it's my life destiny," the boy answered. "Well, it's everyone's, really. If you're mortal. Whatever. I can't be bothered with this crap of a beanstalk. I'm going inside to watch _Supernatural_."

"Don't you wanna climb this thing?" Cybernella asked, getting a crazy idea. "It looks like fun! And it happens in the original story!"

"Well, I don't!" the boy scoffed. "It's not gothic enough!" He scratched his chin. "On second thought, we have no Wifi, or television, so I can't watch _Supernatural_. And also, I have nothing else to do today. I guess you seem nice enough… for a girl."

"I HEARD THAT!" his mother's voice echoed.

"Whatever!" the boy yelled back. He faced Cybernella. "Alright, I'll climb this garbage heap. But there better be something up there."

"Oh, I'm sure there will be." Cybernella said with a grin.

"Who are you, anyway?" the boy asked. "Never seen you before."

"Cybernella. And you?"

"Draven Jackson. Let's climb this crap."

* * *

"Robunzal!" Slade Gothel called to her 'daughter'. "I'm leaving for a few days to raid this city called Gotham. You can't come because it's too dangerous, and also, it's where your real parents are and I can't let you see them or I'll be executed. Oh yeah, you're adopted. Forgot to tell you that."

"Alright, then," Robunzal replied, raising her hand. "See you in a few days." As soon as Slayde Gothel left, she partied around the house. "YES! I'M HOME ALONE! WHOO HOO! I'M GONNA ROB SO MANY CITIES AND CAUSE SO MUCH TROUBLE AND-" She paused for a moment. "AND CRASH THAT KING'S BALL! HA HA HA!"

Meanwhile, outside, not too far from Robunzal's tower, two teenagers were walking around.

"So, what's it like being royalty?" Little Green asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It is… glorious, but can be... _predictable_ ," Prince Sun answered. "What about you?"

"I ain't royalty," Little Green replied, waving it off. "I'm a commoner that lives with my mom. Not much happens… Well, except for the occasional robbery from this mom and her kid, but that's it."

"I see," Prince Sun said, feeling empathetic. "Then perhaps we are similar in that way."

"Perhaps," Little Green nodded. Her elf-like ears pricked up. "Hey, do you hear that?"

" _Oh girls, just wanna have, fun_!"

"Music?" Prince Sun asked.

"It's coming from that tower thingy." Little Green pointed to a tower. "Let's go and see what it is."

They arrived at the bottom of the tower, where they heard a teenage girl screaming-singing to that song.

"Alright, that's weird," Little Green commented. She raised her voice. "YO! IS ANYONE IN THERE?"

"Ah!" a voice shrieked within the tower. The music switched off. A girl's head poked out of the top window. "What're you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! Get lost before I shoot you!"

"Whoa, dude, chill!" Little Green cried, waving her hands. "We ain't gonna hurt you! We just heard you singing and got curious!"

"Oh…" Robunzal breathed. She shook her head. "Well, no one should _ever_ hear me singing, so I'm going to have to kill you now."

"Please do not!" Prince Sun pleaded. "We promise not to tell anyone we heard you!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Little Green agreed. "We'll just be on our way, and we'll forget we ever saw each other, instead of murder, since that's illegal. Deal?"

"No!" Robunzal roared, pounding her fist. "I'm a criminal! I will kill you!"

"Come _on_ , dude!" Little Green groaned. She gasped. "Wait, I've got a better idea! Why don't you join us on our little adventure? We were planning to crash the ball tonight, weren't we, Sun?" She winked at Prince Sun, who didn't get the move. She groaned. "Yeah, we were planning to do that. Wanna help?"

"Hmm…" Robunzal tapped her chin. "Sounds good." She whipped her long hair over a hook, forming a platform. She swung down and landed near the duo. "So, who're you two?"

"Name's Little Green," Little Green introduced herself. "My man here is Prince Sun."

"Wait, you're a prince?" Robunzal gasped. "Aren't you supposed to be doing good?"

"Yes, but this is my _brother's_ ball," Prince Sun replied with a spark of trickery. "I am sure it will not do much harm."

"Coolio, sibling rivalry," Robunzal admired. She shook their hands. "I'm Robunzal. Now, let's go crash the party."

* * *

"Run!" Cybernella screamed at her new friend. "Drave, run! If the giant catches us we're dead!"

"I'm trying!" Draven Jackson said, carrying a chicken that laid golden eggs. Apparently, it was a lot heavier than it looked. "This thing is like forty kilos!"

"Are you calling me fat?" the chicken asked grumpily.

"Sweet Celestia!" Cybernella exclaimed. "You can talk!?"

"Yes, so can you, dofus! Especially with that _My Little Pony_ quote!" the chicken snorted. "Now, hurry up! And don't even think about turning me into KFC after this!"

"ROAR!" a voice boomed behind them. It belonged to a giant, who was made of disgusting, red cement-coloured slime and was covered in bulging, green lumps.

"That thing is disgusting!" Cybernella cried. "What is it?"

"Plasmus The Giant," the chicken answered. "Probably the most unoriginal name in this chapter. But we can't worry about that. We have to run away so she doesn't turn us into Plasmus Juniors!"

"I would rather go to the Underworld than become that!" Cybernella shouted. Plasmus The Giant made a gooey fist and launched it down onto our escapees. They were covered in slime, which froze them. Plasmus The Giant raised her gigantic foot, ready to crush them.

"Drave, use your powers!" Cybernella screamed.

"What powers?" Draven Jackson asked, raising his brow.

"Oh come on, Draven!" the chicken cried. "Sunfire used his powers! Don't you realize you have powers, too?"

"Well of I course I know that!" Draven Jackson grumbled. "I was trying to act like fairy tale characters, who don't have powers!" He lit up his hands and wrapped the group in astral magic, which teleported them away from the crazy giant. They came to the outskirts of town, nearby the king's ball.

"Thank the gods for that!" Cybernella sighed, wiping her forehead. "You know, you didn't need to use a beanstalk to get to the Underworld. You could've teleported there."

"I know," Draven Jackson grumbled, wiping his sleeves. "But my mom made me swear to never do that."

"Your mom is _way_ too involved, man," Cybernella groaned. She peered over her shoulder. "Hey, there's the king's ball! Yes, I can finally see those ancient inventions!"

"King's ball?" Draven Jackson questioned. "Isn't that where the ladies go to meet a guy or something? Or is it because the king is desperate for a girlfriend?"

"I don't care about that," Cybernella replied. "I want to go for the ancient inventions."

"Let her do that," the chicken suggested, surprising everyone that it was still here. "But do it quick. Plasmus the Giant'll be looking for me, and will probably cause a lot of destruction along the way."

A loud roar boomed in the distance.

"Yeah, the chicken's right," Cybernella agreed. "Let's go to that ball."

* * *

Three teenagers were hanging around outside of the castle: Robunzal, Prince Sun and Little Green.

"So, you guys know what you're doing?" Robunzal asked. The two nodded. "Alright, let's break in!" Prince Sun nodded and blasted the door open. The three sneaked in, which was kind of unnecessary for Prince Sun since he was a prince, but he didn't want anyone to know he was there. So, they snuck around, either acting like commoners or simply hiding.

"There is my brother." Prince Sun said, pointing to the middle of the room. A tall, muscular man with sleek, purple hair was standing there, showing off his cape and flexing his muscles to the ladies.

"We could've guessed that since he's the king and most kings look like that, but anyway," Robunzal sighed. "Golden rule is, we can't let him see us. Especially me, since I'm a criminal."

"I'm a commoner," Little Green shrugged. She grinned. "Hey, we've got a mixed bag! A commoner, criminal and royalty! Funny, right?"

"Whatever," Robunzal groaned, waving it off. "Let's blow up this crap!" She pulled out a birdarang and chucked it into the air. It sliced through a banner, which landed on some guards. Little Green and Robunzal Sun shrugged. Robunzal gripped a laser and fired it at a table, cutting it in half. All the food rolled off, freaking out the guests. Then, Robunzal fired at a containment, which contained an ancient invention.

"HEY!" a tall, female partly-robotic person growled. "WHO JUST BLEW THIS UP?!" Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Intruders?" the king asked, rising from his throne. "Where are our guests hiding? Come out, little ones." He sounded like he was talking to kittens.

"Your brother is a creep." Little Green whispered to Prince Sun.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "He is a jerk."

Suddenly, the ground rumbled like there was an earthquake. A tremendous roar was heard from outside that shook the entire castle.

"What on Earth?!" Robunzal screamed. A red, mushy fist slammed into the roof and ripped it to shreds.

"No, not my roof!" the king cried. "That cost me so much!" But he didn't have time to fret anymore about that, because arms and legs made of goo entered the building. People started screaming in fear as the monstrous creature began destroying everything. It seemed to be targeting two teenagers - a strange, gothic boy and that tall lady, who were carrying a chicken.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Prince Sun called, attempting to save his subjects. He did, after all, have a good heart underneath.

"What is going on right now?!" Little Green screamed, shaking her head.

"I don't know!" Robunzal frantically replied. "But we should probably run!"

"You know you should!" the tall lady shouted. She was half-cybernetic and was wearing a slave's apron. "Get outta here!" The gooey monster slammed its fist onto her and picked her up.

"Release her!" Prince Sun commanded, firing his sunbolts at the goop. It melted; the woman fell to the ground.

"Thanks," she said. "You seem cool. Wanna help us kick this giant's butt?"

"Wait, since when are we 'kicking its butt'?" Draven Jackson asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Since now!" Cybernella replied cheerfully. "Besides, we're a superhero team, aren't we?"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Robunzal cleared her throat. "I'm a villain, not a hero. At least in this story."

"Yeah, and I'm a commoner!" Little Green agreed. "Though I'm bored. I guess kicking a giant's butt will keep me entertained for a bit."

"See?" Cybernella asked, patting Draven Jackson's shoulders. "It'll be fun! And plus, we may die along the way!"

Draven Jackson's eyes lit up. "All right," he said. "You've convinced me."

So, the group of teenagers faced Plasmus the Giant. They actually used all their powers, which made defeating the giant fifty times easier. Even the chicken helped by laying 500 kg eggs onto the giant's green, bulging spots. Little Green transformed into a t-rex and slammed her tail repeatedly into Plasmus the Giant's flesh (with reluctance). Draven Jackson also helped by shooting black bolts at the creature.

Cybernella, using her cannon which she had invented, blasted the monster and melted its flesh. Robunzal launched her birdarangs, destroying the monster's bulging spots, which were worse than Little Green's pimples.

"I don't have pimples, thank you very much!" Little Green protested. Prince Sun flew overhead and fired sunbolts at the giant. Soon, the group unleashed one massive attack; Plasmus The Giant fled back to her home above the beanstalk, as well as chopping the beanstalk down so she wouldn't get anymore annoying visitors.

"Well, we beat the giant," Cybernella admired, nodding. "What now?"

"I don't know," Robunzal said. She smiled. "Hey, maybe we should form a superhero team!"

"But you're a villain!" Little Green protested. Robunzal sighed, bowing her head. She blushed slightly as she stared at Prince Sun.

"Yes," she replied. "But being a hero is way more fun. I think we'd make a great superhero team, what do you guys think?"

"Not as good as going to the Underworld, but it'll do." Draven Jackson shrugged. The new team spent the rest of the night partying and forming their alliances. They decided to name their team 'Ye Olde Teen Titans', which is even less original than 'Plasmus The Giant'.

Oh well. Can anything get less unoriginal?


	41. The Prophecy

"This can't be right…" Robyn mumbled, storming around. "It doesn't make any sense. Play it again."

"Come on, Robyn," Beast Babe grumbled. "We've watched this, like, _fifty_ times! And I'm almost out of popcorn!"

"Play it again." Robyn repeated sternly. Beast Babe flinched slightly, but replayed a short clip of Slade with her new fire powers regardless.

"How long have you been watching that for?" Cybornetta asked, peeking her head out from the hall.

"For too long." Beast Babe answered, rolling her eyes. Robyn was focusing on a symbol on Slade's forehead.

"What is that?" she questioned, writing down notes.

"No idea," Cybornetta replied, scratching her chin. "But it doesn't look like it's from 'round here. Maybe it's from space?"

"I am not sure…" Sunfire's voice commented through the hall, briefly echoing outside of Draven's room. The teenage boy was hovering above his bed, legs crossed, eyes firmly closed. He was trying to keep his mind focused, calm, and collected. It was going well, until he had a vision.

" _The gem shall be her portal_ …" a demonic voice boomed. The world burst into flames and barren ashes, all at the hands of Draven. The boy screamed in agony, bending down nearby a lava river. " _She comes to claim, she comes to rule, the end of all things mortal_!"

"NO!" Draven cried, escaping the terror-filled vision. He panted for a few moments, wiping sweat off his brow.

" _Draven…_ " a voice whispered in his head. " _You know you cannot stop it_."

Draven bared his teeth. "Wrong! I can and I _will_!"

The voice laughed cruelly. " _You will accept your fate; you cannot escape it._ " Draven raked his fingers through his hair, wishing he could strangle the voice. And possibly himself.

"Draven?" a voice asked at the closed door. It was the sympathetic, sweet sound of Robyn. "Are you alright? You know if there's anything wrong-"

"I'm fine." Draven insisted, though not roughly. Maybe because he didn't feel that way inside. He didn't want to harm his friends. He didn't want to worry them.

Robyn sighed. She didn't feel like she could persuade Draven in any way. "Alright then. But if you need me… I'll be here." Just as she said that, the alarm went off.

"It's Slade!" Cybornetta called from down the hall.

"Do you want to come?" Robyn asked, staring at Draven with empathy. "You don't-"

"No, I'll come," Draven decided. "But you guys can't."

"Draven…" Robyn began, raising her hand.

"Robyn, you _can't_ , okay?" Draven insisted, crossing his arms. "Slayde'll hurt you. It's better if you stay here."

"Draven," Robyn grabbed his arm. "We are a team. We work _together_. We want to help you." He stared at her, chewing his lip.

"Robyn…" he sighed. "We'll make a deal. Stay here with the others, and I'll… call you when I need you." Robyn didn't exactly agree with the deal, but it was better than not participating at all. She sighed and nodded.

* * *

 **~DRAVEN~**

I walked into where trouble struck, muttering curses about Slayde. She was _not_ going to get to my friends. No way. I tried not to think about how they protested as I left. Guys… come _on_. I can do this myself. This is about _me_. Stay out of it. I don't want you to get hurt…

"Came out this time, I see?" Slade mocked. She stood near the old, crumbling library, which was surrounded by various buildings. The sky was a smoky black. I could feel dark magic present. I glared at Slayde.

"Stop working for Trigon," I growled. "She'll never help you."

"Hmm," Slade mused, her fist lighting up with a flame. "No, I quite enjoy working for someone else. Feels a little more… easy-going. And it was especially surprising when I learned about you, Draven. Your destiny is such a big part of the world. Or should I say… the _end_ of it?" Her eye narrowed. "Say, where are your friends?"

"Never mind them," I spat. "They're not part of this."

"Whether they are here or not, Draven, you brought them into this." Slade brutishly reminded me.

"Shut up, Slade!" I shouted, shooting a bolt of my astral magic. "You can't make me follow my destiny!"

"You have no choice, boy!" Slayde roared, rising up on a pillar of fire, burning her nearby surroundings. "The portal must be opened!" Her eye widened. "Speaking of that, I have a message for you."

"I'm not a letterbox!" I retorted, aiming another black bolt. Slade dodged that and fired fire. It hit me in the chest, sending me into the library.

"You will hear the message!" Slade roared, standing in front of me. "Don't try to stop it, Draven. You can't!"

"I can and I _will_!" I recited fiercely. Slade chuckled hollowly.

"Very brave, but very stupid," she said. "Now, listen: the prophecy _will_ be fulfilled, Draven." She reached out for my arm, but I backed away. "The time is nearing, Draven. You can't get away." She blocked my entire path with fire so I was forced to listen. "It is coming…" Suddenly, a barrage of birdarangs flew down from the sky and hit Slade. Green claws grabbed my arm and pulled me to safety. I glowered at my friends.

"Guys!" I growled. "What're you doing here!? I didn't ask for your help!"

"Drave, we know you," Cybornetta said. "You would never ask for it. So we came anyway." Beast Babe nodded in agreement.

"Adorable, really," Slade admired. "What a shame it has to end so fast."

"What's ending so fast?" Robyn demanded. "What's going on?!"

"Why don't you ask Draven?" Slayde asked, with a icy tone. "If he will answer you." My friends faced me.

"Draven…" Robyn started, using that friendly tone. But I wasn't going to listen to it.

"Guys, you shouldn't have come here!" I cried. "You've put yourselves in danger."

"If you're going into danger, we are too." Beast Babe retorted. The others nodded. Curse and bless my friends. They're too kind for their own good.

"Titans, GO!" Robyn ordered; they all went to attack Slayde. Well, except Robyn. She raced over to me. "Draven, we're helping you, whether you like it or not. Slayde said we're 'apart of this', so we're sticking around."

"Point goes to you," I sighed, shaking my head. "But there is one more chance that could save us."

Robyn raised her brow. "What's that?"

I swallowed. "I must return to my homeland."

* * *

It'd been a long time since I'd been to Azarath. Maybe too long. But it was my only hope. There had to be something there for me. _Had_ to be. If not… no, there would be. Though I'm not very good at thinking positively. I sighed, rubbing my temples as I entered my room. With reluctance, I let Robyn follow me.

"Draven…" she began. "I'm only going to ask this once, but… can I-"

"I don't want you to," I replied. I frowned. "But something tells me that you should. You've made sure the others are okay, right?" Robyn nodded. I sighed and pulled out my books, magic powder and candles, creating a symbol of Azarath. In the middle, I sat down. With my hand I patted an empty space; Robyn sat down there. I turned to her.

"When we start moving, hold onto me, very tightly," I explained. I took a deep breath. "And don't tell Sunfire. He'll kill me."

"What'd you mean?" Robyn asked. I didn't reply and folded my fingers, focusing my energy, just like in meditation. Just a pitch black screen and a humming noise, keeping my powers in line. I shut my eyes and felt power building up.

"Azarath…" I chanted, wind swirling around. I felt Robyn grab onto me. "Azarath… Azarath… _AZARATH_!" Then there was a bright light; I felt a portal pulling me away. The light subsided; a blue tunnel surrounded Robyn and I. Robyn looked a little dazed, so I kept my grip on her. We flew through the tunnel peacefully, though my face was full of determination.

"Draven! Look out!" Robyn suddenly screamed. I stared behind my head; there was a wall of fire coming straight for us. I chewed my lip and picked up speed. Robyn's grip loosened. I could see the fire reaching out to grab her, take her away. I growled and formed a black magic shell around Robyn and I, protecting us from the fierce flames. Robyn coughed. Her eyes closed. The good news was we were at Azarath.

Azarath is a floating island, which has tall, marble, shiny buildings. It's a bit like a city mixed with ancient times; it looks like Jump City, but there is no modern technology and the buildings are cream, not silver and grey. Robyn awed at it for a little while.

"Wow… this place is beautiful!" she gasped. "You were born here?"

"No time for a tour," I replied, looking around. "Especially since no one's here…"

"Yeah, that is a bit strange," Robyn agreed. She tapped her chin. "I don't know where they would be - obviously I'm not from here - but maybe we should look around?"

"Good idea," I said, with a shrug. "This way." I walked off with a quick pace. Robyn, being athletic, was soon next to me. We wondered through the city. But there was no one there.

"Still no one," Robyn commented. "Maybe something happened… but what?" I felt a shiver up my spine - then, a presence. A presence of a family member.

I held up my hand. "Wait." I raced along, my cloak flowing behind me. Robyn was by my side with a raised brow. I stopped at the bottom of a tall building, and sure enough, someone was up there.

"Someone's there!" Robyn exclaimed. She faced me. "Do you know them?"

"Yes," I answered, recognizing the person. My heart jumped. "Robyn, stay here. I'll be back soon." Robyn nodded. I flew up to the top. As nice as her company was, I wanted to talk with my father privately. That was the reason I came, after all.

I landed gently and heard the familiar caw of pigeons. A pale-skinned man with purple hair and a long white cloak was feeding the pigeons. Immediately I felt his peaceful and familial aura. I almost smiled. Maybe I would've if I wasn't so afraid.

"Father." I greeted. The man faced me with his deep, purple eyes. I look very similar to him; well, that's what the people of Azarath say. I inherited a lot of his looks and some of his personality. Some I get from my mother, but I don't really like to talk about them.

My father bowed. "Son. I know why you have come."

"Father, there has to be a way to stop it," I began. "I can't let it happen!"

"Draven…" my father sighed. "You will always have the respect of your people. We love you here. But we cannot stop your destiny. No one can."

"Dad…" I fiddled with my fingers. "Please."

"It is too late, my boy," my father continued with melancholy. "Too late for Earth and for Azarath." The pigeons flew away from him. He dipped his head. My vision was transformed into the horrible sight of the future; fire burning everything away. I don't want to describe it anymore; it makes me sick.

"No!" I shouted, backing away. My dad stared at me with sympathy.

"Draven!" a voice - Robyn's voice - called. "Are you okay?"

"Go to your friend," my father said gently. "She needs you." I sucked in my breath and faced my father once more. But he was already gone. With an icy feeling in my heart, I floated back down to Robyn, whose eyes were widened.

"Draven," she began. "Are you okay? Who were you talking to?"

"Never mind that," I replied dryly. "And I'm fine. We should've never come here. So stupid of me. Of course I can't stop it."

"Stop what?" Robyn asked, her voice wavering. I bared my teeth.

"Let's go," I said. "Get our friends out of trouble."

"What?" Robyn asked, confused. "Draven, please. What's going on?"

"We're leaving now." I answered sternly, avoiding Robyn's questions. She grabbed my arm and stared into my eyes.

"Draven, you know how seriously I take threats," she said with a commanding tone. "I need to know what's going on."

"No, you don't," I retorted, teeth clenched. "Robyn, you don't understand. We can't stop this. This isn't another instance like Dr. Light or Sister Blood. This just can't be stopped."

"Never say never." Robyn quoted. Creases formed around my eyes.

"Whatever," I grumbled. "Let's go save our friends." I prayed to Azarath that she didn't see my grateful smile.

* * *

 **~THIRD PERSON~**

"Fools!" Slade cackled. "You can never stop it!"

"We will!" Cybornetta roared, firing her cannon. Slayde lit up her hands with fire, creating whips. She lassoed them around the Titans, keeping them in one place. Then, she created a gigantic ball of fire, ready to crush the team. That was until piece of the wall was launched into her.

"Hello, Slade." a scary voice boomed. Draven and Robyn appeared, though only the former was glowing and scowling.

"Back, are you?" Slade asked, preparing a fiery attack.

"Me?" Draven asked mockingly. "It'll be you that's going back!" With his eyes glowing pure white, he picked Slade up and smashed her into the wall. It cracked; pieces rained down onto her. Her eye widened as Draven continued to throw her around, showing no mercy. Finally, he stopped. He placed her on the ground.

Draven glared at her. "This time, Slade, I have a message for you: Tell my mother she better watch out, 'cause my friends'll put up a fight."

"Charming," Slade commented. "I'll let her know." She began to sink into the ground.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Draven bellowed. Using his magic, he ripped Slade up from the ground and continued torturing her. His glare was almost ice. "Who's afraid _now_ , Slade?"

"Foolish boy," Slayde grumbled. "I am not the one who's really afraid." She pointed to Draven's friends, who were huddled together, appearing terrified. They distracted Draven long enough for Slade to escape. But not before she said one final regard:

"Enjoy your little time while it lasts, _gem_."

"You _are_ the gem." Sunfire gasped.

* * *

"I think it's time you knew," Draven sighed, sitting on couch. "A little while ago… there was prophecy. A prophecy that said a child of Trigon would let their mother enter Earth and destroy it - 'the end of all things mortal', on their birthday. That… that child is me."

"Your mom is Trigon?" Beast Babe screamed. "Dude… I thought _I_ had parental issues! Well... before..."

Draven shook his head. "Yes… she is my mother. And I'm destined to destroy the world."

"Draven…" Robyn began, patting his shoulder. "We'll help you."

"Robyn, you can't stop it," Draven insisted. "I've tried everything: books; spells; potions; even visiting my home. Nothing's worked."

"No, Draven," Robyn put her hand on Draven's shoulder. "There's one thing you haven't tried: us."


	42. Trapped

Robyn's eyes fluttered open. The rosy fingers of dawn crept through her window. She blinked, stretched her legs, and stood up. Carefully, she brushed a lock of black hair behind her ear and exited the room. She was greeted to the usual morning pandemonium - and by that she meant Beast Babe and Cybornetta. Draven was far too serious and mature to cause any arguments and spent the majority of his time in his room. Sunfire was different. Robyn felt her heart flutter as he walked through the kitchen.

Tall, muscular and striking, with spiky, fiery-red hair, Robyn instantly felt connected to the exterrestrial being. He was innocent, friendly and sensitive, like a puppy dog. He cared deeply for his friends, though at times he could be a little rough. Sometimes he didn't understand his friends' decisions or words. Sometimes he didn't know when to let go. But he was compassionate, and though she was much more passive about it, Robyn was too.

Beast Babe and Cybornetta were having an argument about who-knows-what (presumably breakfast). They always had silly little arguments, but despite this, they were quite similar and got on very well. Cybornetta was like the older sister and best friend rolled into one, while Beast Babe was the young, perky little sister. They got on spiffingly, since Cybornetta was really the only one who could be silly but serious with Beast Babe. And go shopping.

Robyn sighed and sat down on the plump couch, ignoring the girls having their argument. She flicked on the television and searched for something interesting to watch.

"May I watch the television with you?" a voice startled Robyn and made her jump. The friendly face of Sunfire beamed down at her, his green eyes shining.

"Oh… sure, Sunfire." Robyn answered, moving over so he could have space. He sat down. She returned to channel-flipping. Anything to avoid his emerald green eyes… they were just so _beautiful_. Sunfire seemed to be doing the same thing. He had never seen Robyn's eyes before and was curious to know what they looked like - and why Robyn hid them all the time. Perhaps he would never know.

Suddenly, there was a large crash behind them. Beast Babe and Cybornetta's screams filled the hall, and they weren't of the good kind. Sunfire and Robyn glanced at each other, before an enormous vortex appeared before them. And that was the last thing they saw before darkness.

"DRAVEN!" Beast Babe screamed. The vortex slowly dissipated. The boy with the flowing cloak got it under control. "WHAT… WHAT…"

Draven sighed. "Long story short, it was one of my… destiny-prevention failures."

"That's a failure, alright!" Cybornetta cried, waving her hands. "What the heck!? Where did they go? How do we get 'em back?!"

"WHAT!" Beast Babe screamed, still flipping out. Draven sucked in his breath.

"We've got a rescue mission ahead of us." he said dryly.

* * *

Sunfire wiped a hand over his face, which had been completely black for a few terrifying moments. His green eyes flickered open. Everything came into sight. And 'everything' was quite weird.

He was sitting on a floating green blob, surrounded by many other floating green blobs, that were floating in a purple abyss. In fact, he too was floating in a purple abyss. But he didn't have time to gape at his surroundings. He needed to find Robyn.

"Robyn!" Sunfire called, flying off. "Robyn!" His ears pricked up to the sound of someone struggling. To his horror, it was Robyn trapped in a blob.

"Let me go!" Robyn bellowed, her waist-down covered in green slime. She wriggled around, trying to free herself.

"Never!" an icky voice from the blob answered. "You're mine now!"

"Robyn!" Sunfire cried. He glared at the blob. "You will release her!"

"Ha ha ha!" the blob cackled. "You foolish boy! I won't let your girlfriend go! She belongs to _me_!"

"No I don't!" Robyn growled, clenching her fists. "And he's not my _boyfriend_!" Sunfire paled at this statement. He stared at Robyn.

"I am… not your boyfriend?" he asked. "I am… not a boy?"

"No!" Robyn pleaded. "That's not-" The blob shook her around, covering her in ooze.

"Mine!" he roared, gloop flying everywhere. Sunfire raised his ignited fist and launched a sun bolt - unbeknownst to him, the last one for a while - straight at the monstrosity. It split in half; Robyn was released. Sunfire grabbed her arm. They floated off, the blob screaming revenge. Blobs were everywhere in this strange purple dimension. No one knew where to go.

"What _is_ this place?" Robyn shouted in perplexity.

"I am not sure." Sunfire answered with a dry tone. "I cannot fly properly to investigate - or escape." Robyn raised her eyebrow, when suddenly, the blob monster returned and grew, roaring with rage.

"DIE!" he screamed. Sunfire and Robyn soared out of his way. He pursued them.

"Great," Robyn muttered. Then, in the corner of her eye, she noticed something - a vortex. "Sunfire! A vortex! Quick!" Sunfire saw the vortex and grabbed Robyn's arm again. They swam up towards it. The two entered, again escaping the wrath of the blob creature.

* * *

Darkness once again clouded Robyn's eyes. She rubbed them and lightness coloured in her surroundings; relief flooded through her. They were back in Jump City; a smile spread on her lips.

"We're back, Sunfire!" she said cheerfully.

"Yes, we are," Sunfire replied, bowing his head. "Perhaps we should investigate where we went."

"Sunfire…" Robyn started with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am," Sunfire answered. His voice turned icy. " _Teammate_ Robyn." Robyn raised her eyebrow. Sunfire sighed. "We should return to Titans Tower."

"Actually…" Robyn tapped her chin. She gazed at the still, midnight sky, full of glistening diamonds known as stars. "Wasn't it morning when we left?" Sunfire, although grumpy, had to agree.

"Perhaps much time passed." he answered, folding his arms. Then, from a pizza shop that was ahead, he saw five teens exit. Robyn noticed them as well; her eyes widened. Those teenagers… they were the _genderbent versions of themselves_.

"This pizza's gonna be so good!" Beast Babe's male form - Beast Boy - cheered, pumping _his_ fist in the air.

"It would be better if it wasn't vegetarian!" Cybornetta's male form - Cyborg - scoffed.

"Please don't start another pointless argument." Draven's female counterpart, Raven, snorted. Robyn and Sunfire stared at each other in utter horror.

"Uh…" Robyn gulped. Her voice had become a shocked whisper. "Let's… go. I don't think we need an encounter." Sunfire didn't say a word, but eagerly followed her. For the sake of ex machina, another portal appeared. This time, it took them to the prehistoric ages - the ages of the dinosaurs. Robyn suddenly wished that they had stayed in Jump City - she'd rather face her male self than a t-rex.

"Strange," Sunfire observed. His voice had become dry again. "Let us go, Robyn. We will find a way back to our real city."

"Yeah, I hope," Robyn replied. "But how? Every time a portal opens, it takes us somewhere different."

"We must keep searching," Sunfire answered, sounding like an army commander. "A portal brought us here - it can bring us out, too."

"True," Robyn said. She smiled. "You're pretty smart, Sunfire."

"Hmph." Sunfire scoffed, looking away. "Thank you, but that does not make me your friend or a boy."

Robyn sighed, walking under the large palm trees. It was scorching hot in prehistoric times. The ground was barren. Dinosaurs roamed the earth. Robyn gazed at a tall dinosaur grazing on the trees. For a moment, she wondered what it was like to be so tall, so free. Probably better than being with an angry alien.

She breathed in. "Sunfire… boyfriend means someone you're… in a romantic relationship with. And… um, I don't think we're in a romantic relationship."

Sunfire stared at her for a moment. "If we are not in a romantic relationship, then what are we? It does not sound like I am your friend, either - or a boy."

Robyn chuckled. "Sunfire-" Suddenly, she heard a loud roar. The earth shook. Something large, heaving - and dangerous - was approaching. Robyn felt her heart beat furiously and gazed at Sunfire, who was stepping back. A tyrannous rex - a similar size to Beast Babe - approached them, teeth gnashing. It had red skin, tiny arms, and dangerous, yellow eyes, like a panther. It stared down at the two heroes, as if it was deciding if they would make a good lunch. Apparently it decided yes.

Robyn turned to Sunfire frantically. "Fly!"

"Robyn…" Sunfire began, the dinosaur lunging for them. "I cannot."

"What? Why?" Robyn asked, fear clogging her throat. She remembered Sunfire in the blob dimension, saying he couldn't control his flight. She assumed it was the dimension, but now she knew he literally couldn't fly. And that wasn't good news.

"We must run!" Sunfire cried. Robyn couldn't agree more. The two raced along the barren ground, a t-rex hot on their tails. The ground shook beneath them; Robyn felt her heart rate continue to rise. The t-red roared once more and tried to bite them.

"We need to find the next portal!" Robyn cried.

"There!" Sunfire shouted, pointing to the tree tops. A portal was there, in all its glory. One problem - they needed to get up there. And Sunfire could not fly.

"We'll have to climb!" Robyn yelped, the t-rex lunging for her again. She grabbed Sunfire's arm and helped him scramble up the tree. The t-rex tried to knock them down, but Robyn was agile. She threw a birdarang to keep it distracted, while Sunfire climbed up. Soon, they jumped through the portal, escaping the t-rex.

* * *

The next place was a dimension made entirely out of fluffy pillows. Pillows were everywhere, except for the baby-pink sky. Robyn and Sunfire bounced along the pillows, feathers flying around in tufts of air.

"Nicest place we've been to so far!" Robyn cried, landing on a purple, velvet cushion.

"Yes." Sunfire agreed, his eyes lighting up for a moment. Then they flickered back down again, as their owner slumped down on a white cushion decorated with beads. Robyn sighed, inhaling slowly. She walked across the soft, pillow ocean and joined Sunfire on his pillow.

"Sunfire," she began. "I'm sorry." Sunfire didn't reply for a moment. "Look… I didn't realize saying you weren't my… _boyfriend_ would hurt your feelings. I only said it 'cause… I was well, distressed and angry with that blob guy."

Sunfire chewed his lip. "But… that does that mean we are friends?" Robyn was about to answer, when suddenly, knives burst up from the pillows, shining dangerously, and ready to kill them.

"NO!" Robyn screamed, not realizing her terrible mistake. "GET AWAY!"

"No?" Sunfire asked, knitting his brow. "Get away?" Robyn didn't say anything more. She bounced across the fluffy pillows. Sunfire, with a hesitant sigh, followed after her, knives popping up like moles in the ground. He spotted the portal, above a mountain of pillows. "The vortex!"

"Quick, Sunfire!" Robyn shouted, a knife taking away part of her skirt. She and Sunfire lunged for the vortex. The knives continued penetrating the pillows. The usual darkness surrounded them, yet chills still crept up Sunfire's spine. Finally, the darkness cleared and the scene blurred into focus. This time, it was a ginormous kitchen - literally. It was modern style with clean, shiny benches, all coloured silver and grey. The floor was marble. There was a giant, white, gleaming fridge and silver oven.

"A giant kitchen," Robyn gulped. "Okay. Let's find the vortex." Sunfire shot her an icy look, but started walking across the marble surface. Robyn sighed, inhaling deeply. Guilt wrapped around her heart. Why did she say such _stupid_ things? Or why couldn't Sunfire understand she'd made a mistake? Love was so painful and difficult.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, as if the t-rex had returned. A huge shadow covered the kitchen. Robyn stood her ground. Sunfire took a few steps back. The earthquake subsided; the shadow cleared. It belonged to a giant.

The giant had long, thick, brown hair and tanned skin. He was muscular with a sturdy build and face. He had a large nose and bushy eyebrows. His eyes were blue and shimmered like diamonds. He was wearing overalls that covered his black clothing.

"Don't move," Robyn silently ordered Sunfire. "We might be able to sneak around him." The giant suddenly dropped something, much to the convenience of our heroes. He stared at them with his shimmering blue eyes.

"Why, what's this?" he asked. "A tamaranean and a human? In my kitchen?" His eyes lit up. "They'll be perfect for testing!" Then, without another word, he spread his hand out and grabbed Sunfire. Robyn dodged at the last minute and scrambled away. The giant placed the struggling Sunfire into a little pouch on his belt, then searched the area for Robyn. "Where'd the human go?" He shook his head. "Never mind. She'll come out later." Then he stormed off, carrying a captive Sunfire.

Robyn clenched her fists and bent her knees so she was squatting. She crawled along the shiny, marble floor, her feet almost sliding. The brilliant light came from an open window; the sun was a like a wave, pouring in its beauty. Robyn had no time to admire it and continued on. She wasn't sure where she was going - she was only following the sounds of the giant.

The strange sounds - like something was boiling - were coming from a lit room. Unfortunately, the enormous white door was closed. Robyn noticed a gap under the door. She slid under there. It led into a spare room, with a thick, coffee stained carpet. There were a few shelves that were full of old newspapers, pictures and a box that said 'Birthday cards'. In the middle of a room, there was a dark, wood desk, carrying scientific equipment - and an upside-down beaker that contained Sunfire.

"Don't worry," the giant said, standing near the desk. "I won't hurt you too badly, tamaranean. Though I can't promise on that." He slipped on his lab coat and safety glasses with a shrug. "Just stay calm." Sunfire pounded his fists against the beaker walls as an answer. Robyn noticed his powers weren't there, and it perplexed her why. He could normally push much heavier things than giant beakers. Regardless, Robyn needed to rescue him.

She raced along the floor as fast as she could, her feet occasionally getting tangled in the threads of the carpet. Eventually, she reached the bottom of the desk. Pulling her gripping hook from her hip, she aimed for the back part of the desk. Swiftly, she clambered up there, staring at the tall scientific objects. She nervously hid behind a Bunsen burner. The giant poured something into a conical flask. Sunfire angrily yelled Tamaranean swears from his beaker-prison.

Robyn dropped down onto her legs and arms. She crawled slowly across the ground. Occasionally, the giant gazed up from his concoction. Robyn stood as still as a statue. The giant would raise his brows, but return to his work. Robyn was nearly at Sunfire when the giant let out a joyful cheer. He placed both his calloused hands over Sunfire's prison, then slid one of his hands underneath the beaker. Quickly, he flipped it up - knocking the alien's head in the process - and placed Sunfire into the flask.

"It burns!" Sunfire bellowed, pink, fizzy liquid irritating his skin. Robyn gripped a birdarang in each fist. She crawled nearby the conical flask. However, the giant spotted her.

"I knew you'd come at last, little human!" he laughed, making the whole room shake. He brought down his fist. Robyn dodged at the last second. She raced around on the table, sticking nearby Sunfire. His skin was starting to swell. He gazed desperately at Robyn. She gave him a nod and held out her gripping hook. An idea, you see, had bloomed in her head.

"STOP MOVING!" the giant roared, almost knocking Robyn over. She ignored the goosebumps on her arms. She lassoed the gripping hook over the neck of the conical flask. Then, she raced for edge. The giant, however, predicted her movements and placed his arm in front of her, creating a wall. Robyn scowled at his smug expression and leaped over his arm. Then she fell to the ground.

Her weight forced the conical flask to fall over; the liquid spilled out. Sunfire's strength had been severely weakened. His legs felt like they were on fire. The giant screamed in rage and raised his fist. Sunfire used his last ounce of strength to dodge out of the way, then collapsed in pain, his eyes fluttering. Robyn, who was hanging half-way from the floor, cleared her throat.

"SUNFIRE!" she screamed. "JUMP! I'LL CATCH YOU!"

"NO!" the giant boomed. "NO MORE GAMES!" He glared daggers at Sunfire. The alien, his whole frame shivering, wobbled to his legs. The giant curled his fingers and reared his arm back. Sunfire, feeling dizzy, wondered to the edge. The giant's hand came plummeting down; Sunfire, with his eyes fluttering, leaped out of the way. Then he passed out and fell off the edge.

Robyn swung across and grabbed his arm. Now both were hanging half-way. The giant did not look happy. The girl, with hesitation, let go; she and her partner landed on the carpet.

"Now," she panted. "To find the portal." Then a shadow appeared above her head - the giant's boot. Robyn yelped, placing Sunfire's arm over her shoulder, and avoided the strike. She raced along, forcing all of her energy into her legs. With relief, she spotted the portal.

"NOOO!" the giant screamed; it was so powerful Robyn was almost knocked off her feet. But she didn't focus on that. The portal was her priority. And that's where she jumped.

* * *

Robyn prayed that the next area wouldn't be so tragic. Her best friend was half-dead, burning, and unconscious. Robyn herself was tired, and wanted nothing more than to sleep for an entire day, like Beast Babe sometimes did. The next area wasn't Titans Tower, Jump City, or Candyland. But it _was_ somewhere she recognized.

Draven's mind.

She had been to Draven's mind once before, like he had been in hers. She had done so because of their serious relationship - Robyn was really the only one who could get Draven, and so, she had been able to help with problems in his mind. He too had done the same for her. And now, after a while, she had returned. It looked similar - dark, dreary, full of ravens. Except there was more fire. Screams could be heard in the distance.

Robyn wrapped an arm around Sunfire's shoulder and waist and continued her trek. She blinked a few times, staring at the black sky. She walked on the familiar rocky path, trying to avoid the fire roaring in the distance.

"Draven!" she called. "Draven! It's me, Robyn, and Sunfire! Are you here?" Then, she noticed something - a large, black shadow, or was that a cloak? - flowing in the distance. A gigantic Draven emerged from it, glowing a faint white. Robyn- despite knowing Draven well - felt a knot twist in her stomach. Especially since she had just had a not-so-friendly encounter with a giant.

The giant Draven peered down at Robyn and Sunfire; his figure transformed. He became his normal size and approached them, his face covered by his cloak. Robyn let out a breath of relief.

"It took a lot of work to get you back," Draven recited, his voice like an echo. "The portal powers were mixing with other powers - long story short, I couldn't get you straight back to Titans Tower, or even Earth. So I did the next best thing - I sent you to my mind, the only place where you could go. Now I can take you out."

"But how did we leave in the first place?" Robyn asked, her brow raised.

Draven's expression hardened. "Magic issues. Sent you through the portals accidentally." He stared at Sunfire. His expression softened. "What happened to Sunfire?"

"Long story," Robyn answered. "Please, just get us home."

* * *

A few days later, Sunfire's eyes opened. The first sight he saw was Robyn, her head bent over her chest.

"Robyn." he said. Robyn jumped, her eyes widening.

"Sunfire!" she cried. She breathed in. "You're awake!"

"I am!" Sunfire replied. He noticed his leg was covered in bandages. His arms felt stiff. "What happened? I do not remember much." Suddenly, Robyn hugged him, surprising him. "Oh! Friend!" He hugged back; they stayed like that for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, Sunfire," she confessed. "You… you are my best friend, and nothing I ever say could change that. I… made you feel like you weren't, and for that, I'm really sorry."

Sunfire beamed. "I forgive you, friend! Though I am still confused about what happened."

Robyn grinned back. "Well, then I'll have to tell you." She frowned. "But I have a question. When we were... _away_ , your powers stopped working."

Sunfire gasped. "My powers will not work if I am confused. Something must have confused me." He stared at Robyn. "Perhaps it was you?"

"Maybe," Robyn replied, tapping her chin. "Well, you _were_ upset. I guess that was confusing. But you're back now." She grinned. "And that's all that matters."


	43. Overdrive

"Whoo!" I woke up with a bolt of energy. Oh yeah! Another awesome morning! I jumped outta bed and grabbed my breakfast - bacon and eggs - which was already made for me. And it tasted sweet! I don't get why BB is a vegetarian. Doesn't she see what she's missing out on?

After that, I headed down to the gym for training. Sometimes I train with the others, sometimes on my own, depends. I pressed a button to start the obstacle course. I was gonna smash it. The only person who's bet me is Terran, but I knew I was gonna do better than even him. Well, almost. But hey, boo yah!

BB kinda made me go shopping with her after that, 'cause she saw some dress she wanted to buy. Honestly, I don't really like shopping. I'm more into cars and tech, y'know? I only went with BB 'cause she likes shopping and the mall has a fab food court. Oh yeah, and to pick up some blank number plates from this weird drug store.

Finally, after BB dragged me through fifty stores, we left. I brought home some food from the food court, then went to fix up the T-car, the coolest car in town. Then it was time for hoops with Robyn. That girl, despite her short height, is a freaking speed demon. I don't know how she does it, but she beats me _every single time_. Why, Rob, why?

Then I lifted with Sunfire. I have to say, my strength is pretty bulk, 'specially for a lady. But Sunfire has his damned alien strength, and that always manages to smash me. Same with Drave. Well, not with weights. I mean with chess. Draven just can't be beaten at that game. As soon as you think you're winning, he steps in and knocks you out cold. Ouch. Oh well. At least when I play video games with BB I always smash her. And then she gets grumpy and rage-quits. Sore loser!

* * *

My day went by pretty quick. I was a little upset, though, 'cause I didn't get to do everything I wanted to. Man, it really stinked. But I have a schedule, and I couldn't fit everything in.

"Wish I could do more…" I sighed, a few minutes before bed. I decided to watch some of the tube, see if there was anything on. There was an ad. Most of the time ads are really annoying, but this one was actually interesting.

"Do you wish you could do more in life?" this dude asked. "Get more out of your day?"

"Oh heck yes," I answered, with a grin.

"Well, just get the Max-7 now, and get the most out of your daily life!" the ad guy said cheerfully. I stared at a floating, red chip on-screen. And I knew it was gonna be _perfect_ for me.

* * *

The package came the next morning, 'cause I ordered express delivery service.

"It's here!" I cried, getting up.

"What's here?" Beast Babe asked.

"The Max-7!" I replied, running outside to grab the box. I returned, holding the Max-7, which was in this big box.

"What is this Max-7?" Sunfire asked, floating near my face. The other guys surrounded me, staring at my new baby.

"The thing that's gonna make my life way better!" I answered, opening the box. The Max-7 was hovering like an angel. The others cooed at it.

"I've heard about this," Robyn commented. "It's supposed to be a really good computer programmer, right?"

"Well..." I thought about how to explain the Max-7. "You guys know how I'm always complaining about not doing enough in my day?"

"Oh yes," Draven grumbled. "You only complain about it every other day."

I ignored him. "So, I insert this little guy into my head," I picked up the chip. "And voila! A new and improved Cybornetta that can do everything in one day!"

"Is that safe?" Robyn asked. "I've heard it's good, but..."

"Don't fret your pants, Rob," I laughed. "I checked. It's perfectly compatible with all my systems."

"I am happy for you, friend," Sunfire said. His expression became concerned. "But will you be okay?"

"Guys, I won't change," I replied. "Promise. Now, I've gotta go and put it in. See y'all later!" I rushed off excitedly, grinning at the little chip. I entered my room. Then I realized I had to read through all the boring instruction manuals. Well, it was for safety, so I attempted to.

"Okay, blah blah," I said, skimming over one. "One in German? No thanks. Uh… what does _that_ say?" I shook my head. "This is supposed to be a make-my-life-awesome lesson, _not_ a L.O.T.E lesson!" I got rid of all those mundane manuals and opened the cybernetic part of my head (I hope y'all aren't squeamish like Beast Babe). Then I put the chip in. It felt like I had just had three gallons of coffee.

"BOO YAH!"

* * *

I have to admit: THE MAX-7 MADE MY LIFE SO AWESOME! Seriously, I was _flying_ through everything (almost literally)! I actually managed to thrash my obstacle course high-score, and Terran's! Then I smashed BB at video games in ten secs flat and defeated Robyn at hoops. I bet Drave at chess, and, for once, shocked Sunfire at the amount of weight I was lifting. But of course, y'all, this wasn't all!

I went surfing, swimming, rock-climbing, entered a hot-dog eating contest and kicked Adonis' butt. Oh yeah, that was pretty awesome. See, this loser lady villain called Adonis showed up at the beach and starting causing trouble. Us Titans were like, 'nu-huh, honey!' and went to go and kick her butt. Well, actually, _I_ kinda did that.

"Adonis has been updated!" the loser cried, throwing a bus at my friends. I punched through it with my awesome strength.

"So have I!" I retorted. Beast Babe charged at Adonis as a cheater. I easily kept up - and outran - her. Sunfire, meanwhile, was preparing to shoot his sunbolts.

"'Scuse me, Sun!" I said, leaping in front of him. I unleashed my canon onto the loser, who yelled insults at me. Not cool, man.

"DIE!" Adonis screamed. She leaped at me; I jumped out of the way. Draven, who was near me, was preparing to do his magic stuff on Adonis.

He recited, "Azarath metrion-"

"ZINTHOS!" I finished, using my canon on Adonis. She screamed as she was smashed into someone's car. Her suit was destroyed. Go Cy!

"Um… nice job." Robyn complimented. The other guys looked pretty shocked, which I took as a compliment.

"Thanks, guys," I replied. I opened the T-car's door. "Now, who wants pizza? Let's make it quick, 'cause I've got a football match after this." Everyone ran in (well, I mean BB and Sun; Draven walked), though Robyn raised her brow at me.

"You sure you're alright?" she asked. "This… new you. It could be dangerous."

"Rob, don't worry," I sighed. "I'll be fine. Now, let's get some pizza!"

* * *

I hate it when Robyn's right. She can really get on my nerves, with all her fancy-pants leadership skills. And when she takes my missions from me, like when we were taking down Sister Blood. But there are just some irritating times where she's right and nothing more. Like with the whole Max-7 business.

It all started when we had to take down some villain called Billie Numerous. At first thought, I was like, _this'll be easy! We'll be done in five._ _Besides, I've got a sky-diving class in ten. Don't wanna be late for that._

Turns out this Billie Numerous was a little harder than I thought she'd be.

She was robbing the bank, as all villains do. We came to the outside of the bank, where Billie revealed herself. She wears this red leotard with a division symbol in the middle. Her head is covered in this weird red suit. Over her eyes is a bug-eye-like mask. She has blonde hair that comes out of her neck. When she speaks, she sounds like she comes from Texas.

"My oh my!" she said cheerfully, though most villains ain't cheerful when they see us. "It's the Teen Titans!"

"That's right," Robyn growled. "Now, hand over your loot, before we hand over _you_."

"Hmm," Billie Numerous tapped her chin. "Okey dokey, then!" She winked. "If you can catch all of us!" She suddenly split into multiple duplicates of herself that went everywhere, and I ain't lying.

"Dude…" Beast Babe said, kinda stupidly.

"Titans-" But before Robyn could even shout 'Titans, GO!', I was already off, blasting away the duplicates. Robyn sighed, "Go…" Then my friends joined in, ready to kick some Numerous butt. The copies of Billie were being a _pain_ in the butt, however, since they kept duplicating themselves and doing all kinds of annoying things. I managed to keep ahead of my friends, shooting all those stupid Numerous doubles. The Max-7 really helped out, yo.

"You think you can catch me?" a Numerous jeered. "Catch _this_!" She split into ten and picked up a car. They chucked it at me; I blasted it with my canon.

"Surely you can do better than that!" I retorted smugly.

"Watch us!" the Numerous doubles cried. Suddenly, there were dozens of them, all standing as a tower. "The Leaning Tower of Numerous!" They fell on top of me. I was temporarily blinded. Really irritating. But I wasn't down for long; the Max-7 wouldn't allow that. I blasted through all those losers, feeling rage.

"Show me what you got, Numerous!" I roared, firing my canon. However, more and more just kept appearing, and I got really angry. I think it was because that even though I had my Max-7, I couldn't defeat the stupid villains. And I was running out of energy.

"Dammit," I muttered. I looked at my energy monitors. "Well… who said I need fun, anyway?" I used the energy from my 'fun' meter, to power my… er, power. Then I chased after more of those Numerous losers. I hadn't realized that I had strayed very far from my friends, but I didn't care at the time.

"Ha ha ha! Catch us if ya can!" the Numerous duplicates mocked. I really do _not_ like those guys.

"Cybornetta…" I heard a voice from my communicator, but I didn't focus on it. I needed to take down those Numerous girls.

"Get back here so I can kick your butts!" I yelled, firing my sonic cannon.

"You can't get us!" the Numerous duplicates laughed. I gritted my teeth. Then, I got a better idea. An idea that could truly kick their butts so hard they'd never come back.

"It's time for ultimate energy," I said. I brought out my energy panels and stared at all my meters. "Boo yah!" And then I drained 'em all.

* * *

 **~THIRD PERSON~**

"Where is friend Cybornetta?" Sunfire asked, a concerned glint in his eyes.

"I dunno," Beast Babe replied nervously. "She isn't answering her communicator. Do you think she's okay?"

"We'll find her," Robyn assured the team, flicking open her communicator. Her brow raised. "That's strange. Her tracking symbol's been turned off."

"Oh noes!" Beast Babe cried, her eyes wide.

"We'll have to search the city, then." Draven said, looking up.

"Yes," Robyn said, squishing her fear down. "I think she chased a group of Billies. Come on."

* * *

 **~CYBORNETTA~**

This is mighty embarrassing, but I can't remember much from the whole draining-energy business. I just remember my human side switching off and my emotions going blank. I… can't quite put an experience like that into words. It's weird, I know. I'll try to tell it best I can.

So, I chased the Billie Numerous doubles. They were robbing another bank, and I was like, 'nu-uh!' Well, not really. I actually said, "Tracking sequence complete. Elimination target found." Beast Babe says I act like a 'weirdo' when I 'talk like that'. 'Scuse me, BB, but that's my robot side. Can't help 'talking like that'. It's part of my systems.

Anyway, I followed the losers into the bank.

"Destruction imminent." I said. I fired my sonic cannon at those losers; I knocked a lot of 'em out.

"So you're back?" one of them jeered. "Betcha still can't-" I destroyed her with my sonic cannon. Alright, I know the Max-7 was kinda taking over my brain, but that was pretty cool.

"Destruction imminent." I repeated. The Billie Numerous doubles stared at me strangely.

"Hm, nah!" one of them replied. "Let's hit the road, ladies!" They all turned to exit. Not so fast, suckers! I picked up part of the wall with my bare hands (again, the benefits, or just general strength) and chucked it at the villains. It knocked some of them out, though not all of them, which stinked.

"Get lost, robot lady!" another mocked.

"Annihilation is in place." I said, very seriously.

"Let's scram!" another shouted. The remaining Numerous duplicates ran out of the bank, carrying their riches. I chased after them, still firing my sonic canon.

"Cybornetta!" a voice faintly called in the background.

A Bille Numerous ran out of a restaurant, eating food. I blasted her with my sonic blaster, then stared at the others. Now it's getting really darn hard to remember… the robotic side of me can be _so_ _hard_ _to describe_.

"Cybornetta!" the voice called again.

"Look, your friends are here!" a Numerous cried. The very little human in me forced me to stare at my friends.

"Cybornetta!" Beast Babe cried. "What's going on?"

"Destruction imminent." I replied, turning back to the Numerous doubles. But they were gone. I didn't have the emotion to feel angry at my friends for distracting me or guilty for running off on them. Nah, I had no emotion at all.

"Friend Cybornetta!" Sunfire called. I ignored him and followed the doubles.

"CY!" I didn't even focus on BB's voice. I only cared about those stupid loser villains. I held out my canon and searched for the idiots.

"Alright, that's enough." Draven suddenly popped out of nowhere. It would've freaked me out if I had my emotions.

"Move aside, human." I said, finally seeing a Numerous.

"Sorry." Draven replied. Then all went black.

* * *

My friends were surrounding me on the couch. I stared at them like, 'uh, guys?'

"Cybornetta," Robyn stepped forward.

"Rob…" I gulped. "What happened?"

Robyn sighed. "We… we removed the Max-7."

Aw, come on guys! "What? Why?"

Robyn dipped her head. "We feared it would be… too dangerous for your systems. So for your safety, we removed it."

"Robyn!" I grumbled. "I _checked_. It's perfectly compatible with all my systems!"

"That's true," Draven continued. "But the way you were using it was not."

"Dude, you were turning into a _robot_. And you _promised_ you wouldn't change." Beast Babe agreed with wide eyes. Gotta admit, BB had a point.

"What about Billie Numerous?" I asked. "We still need to take her down!"

" _We'll_ take her down," Robyn said firmly. "You stay here."

"Robyn!" I groaned again. "Come on, I'm not _dying_!"

"You _could've_ died," Draven muttered unhappily. That guy is pretty serious most of the time, but surprisingly, we get on pretty well. He's not a softie underneath, but he certainly isn't rock-hard. After BB, he's probably my best friend. And I know he _does_ care 'bout me; I'm likewise.

"Friend, please, _rest_." Sunfire insisted.

"Yeah, Cy!" Beast Babe stared at me with worry. "I don't want you to get hurt!" BB is like my little sis, honestly. She's still got some growing up to do, but she knows her left to right. Mostly.

"Guys…" I began, though I felt weak, which _really_ ticked me off. I don't like missing out on missions. Makes me feel useless. But my friends were right, which also annoyed me. "Fine… you win. I'll stay."

"Yay!" Beast Babe cheered. Robyn nodded at me. Sunfire smirked. Sun is such a cheerful, friendly, and strong guy. And a good partner for lifting. He and Robyn are totally in love, but they somehow can't see it. Come _on_ , you two.

"We'll be back," Robyn promised. "Titans, let's go." Then my friends left, while I stuck around like a lazy idiot. I don't know how long I stayed there. Five minutes at most? There was no way I was gonna let my friends take on Billie Numerous without me! They should've expected that. So of course, I went after them. The bad news was they locked the tower, so I couldn't leave. So they _were_ expecting me to try and come after all. But I have more tricks up my sonic canon than you may think…

* * *

I hid behind a car, watching my friends battle my favourite villain…s, Billie Numerous. They were doing decent, I'll give 'em that. But I knew my plan was going to _knock 'em down_! Even though my energy meter was flashing in warning. But at the same time, my friends weren't doing so decent anymore. Sorry, energy meter, but there are more important things to worry about.

I held up the Max-7 and crept behind some cars. I know you're probably freaking out. But don't worry, ladies and gents, I knew what I was doing. I watched Beast Babe as a dinosaur fly over my head and smash into a McDonald's, before I continued sneaking around. We'll skip some of the boring sneaking stuff, blah blah, until I was behind the Billie Numerous duplicates.

"Y'all are going down!" the Billies cried, throwing stuff at my friends.

"I don't think so." I muttered. I took a few steps back and stared at the sky. A few days prior to all this Numerous business, there was this big festival about World Peace. There was a parade, lots of free food, a market stall, rides, free food, showbags, free food, and did I mention free food? Yeah, there was a lot of that. Anyway, for some reason, people were too lazy to take down the huge decorations of people shaking hands. And I was thankful they were, because they were just about to become weapons. Ironic, right?

Alright, moving on. I aimed my canon at the decorations and put the Max-7 in. Why, you may ask? 'Cause, my fans, the decorations were heavy, and needed a little push. No, I could not climb up to push them, so don't ask. And yeah, the plan sounds a little weird. But these decorations were _huge_ , man. So yeah, I fired, which drained a _lot_ of my energy.

The decorations fell down and crushed the Billie Numerous duplicates.

"HA!" the original Billie Numerous climbed out of a pile of debris. She grinned. "SO YOU THINK THAT'LL DEFEAT ME?"

"WATCH ME!" I shouted back, firing my sonic canon into Billie's back. She face-palmed into the ground. Robyn quickly handcuffed her.

"Cy!" Beast Babe looked up. "What…"

"How'd you get out?" Draven asked, raising his brow.

"Long story," I grinned. "Come on guys. Let's go back." Then I passed out. Yeah, my friends were right about the whole resting thing, since I didn't wake up for three days. Oops.

Alright, y'all, that's all from me. Peace out!


	44. Papa Peg Leg

The Teen Titans were spread out on the floor, eyes closed lazily. Robyn suddenly sat up, looking around with mundanity.

"I'm bored!" she whined.

"Me too!" Beast Babe agreed, sitting up.

"Me three." Draven said unhappily.

"Make it four!" Cybornetta added, frowning.

"I am also the bored." Sunfire groaned.

"You are in luck then, kiddos," an impish, jolly man entered the room. He was wearing a red apron with white polka dots. His skin was pale and his cheeks were tinted pink, like Santa Claus. A cartoon eye was on his large, red, lump-shaped hat. A wooden peg-leg replaced his right leg. "I have toys for you all!" Toys, such as plushies, race cars, dolls, and video games appeared in the room. The Titans occupied themselves with the toys, their eyes turning pale yellow. Yellow leaked from their eyes and made its way to the man's hat.

The man smirked. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, Papa Peg Leg!" the Titans chorused. Papa Peg Leg tapped his fingers together.

"Goodie gumdrops," he said, with a dark expression. His face lit up. "Now we must turn this boring tower into a funland!" He pulled a baseball bat out of his pocket. The top was alight with yellow power; Papa Peg Leg waved it around and transformed the tower into what could be a play center. There were slides coming from the rooms, arcades, basketball courts, a swimming pool and much more.

Papa Peg Leg admired his work. "Perfect! Now the fun will last forever… and no one will need to leave!" He let out a hearty chuckle. He passed the colourful walls, which were filled with happy posters. The Titans were now in an arts and crafts room. It was full of white tables, paint, and stacked paper. "Okay, kiddos! Fun's everywhere!"

"YAY!" the Titans squealed, racing off in different directions. Papa Peg Leg watched with an amused grin. He felt yellow energy flowing towards him. Though some of it felt a bit weak from Sunfire. The chubby man raised his brow. He headed over to the alien who was sitting on the floor, surrounded by scraps of paper.

"What's wrong, my boy?" Papa Peg Leg asked. "Are you not having enough fun?" Before Sunfire got the chance to answer, Papa Peg Leg snapped his fingers, and turned the pieces of paper into real farm animals. "Now that'll keep ya entertained for days!" Papa Peg Leg left his 'son' to play with the farm animals. He headed over to an arcade.

"You're going down, killer bots!" Beast Babe cried, shooting robots on an arcade game. The screen flashed. The words, 'YOU LOSE!' came up on screen. "Aw man! Are you kidding me?!"

"Never mind, little greenie," Papa Peg Leg chuckled. "We'll make this game tons more fun. Look!" He snapped his fingers. Beast Babe's gun evolved.

"OMG!" she cried. "NOW I CAN TAKE ON DA BIG GUNS! Thanks, Papa Peg Leg!"

"No problem, my little girl," Papa Peg Leg said, ruffling Beast Babe's hair. He exited the arcade. He found Robyn and Cybornetta playing hoops in a gymnasium.

"I can throw so much higher than you!" Robyn jeered.

"No you can't." Cybornetta retorted.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I _can_!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU-"

"Girls!" Papa Peg Leg cried, waving his hands. "Come on, you both can have equal amounts of fun!" The hoops suddenly started moving around. The girls stared at them. Yellow circled their eyes. They threw their basketballs at the hoops. Papa Peg Leg smirked. "Good job!" Then he went to the last Titan: Draven.

The gothic boy was in a movie theater, watching a movie. He was stuffing his face with popcorn, which was the same colour as his eyes.

"You could use a little more of that, my boy." Papa Peg Leg said, making various confectioneries appear. Draven squealed with glee.

"Thanks, Papa Peg Leg!" he said, slurping some coke.

"No problem," Papa Peg Leg replied, grinning. Suddenly, the tower flashed red; sirens blared. Papa Peg Leg jumped. "Sweet Caroline! What the heck is that?"

"The crime alarm!" Draven answered, getting to his feet.

"The crime alarm?" Papa Peg Leg asked. But Draven was already out of the room, running down the hall. Papa Peg Leg, with his brow raised, followed after him. The Titans were back in Ops; Robyn was typing away at the computer. "Whoa there, kiddos!" They turned around at the man's voice. "What might you be doing?"

"We're tracking down the crime." Robyn answered in the most serious voice she had used since Papa Peg Leg's arrival.

"Aw, c'mon kids," Papa Peg Leg chuckled. "That's no fun!"

"We need to hunt down crime." Robyn replied.

"It's… what we _always_ do." Beast Babe added.

"Oh no! Kiddos, you need to stay here." Papa Peg Leg said, using a reassuring tone.

"But… we've saved the city hundreds of times." Cybornetta said, looking up.

Draven chewed his lip. "And… you were never… you were never…"

Papa Peg Leg's voice became stern. "Okay, fun time! First person to figure out this puzzle wins!" Puzzles appeared above the Titans' heads. Four of the five got into the puzzle. The puzzle simply banged onto the extra Titan's head. Sunfire shook it off, briefly watching his friends get interested by the puzzle.

"No," he said. "Our mission!"

Papa Peg Leg sighed. "Fine. You kiddos can go outside and play, as long as you have fun!"

"Yes, Papa Peg Leg!" the Titans replied cheerfully.

* * *

The Teen Titans arrived at the shopping mall where the H.I.V.E Five was attacking. Papa Peg Leg parked the Teen Titans in front of the mall and pinched their cheeks.

"Alrighty, kiddos!" he said cheerfully. "Papa will be back later to pick you up. Goodbye, and remember…"

"To have fun!" the Titans chorused.

"That's right!" Papa Peg Leg confirmed. He smiled at them one last time before driving away. The Teen Titans burst into the mall, catching the attention of the H.I.V.E Five.

"Well well well," Gizma snorted. "It's the Loser Titans!"

"Ugh," Hexx groaned. "I only just got some peace and quiet in the library."

"You'll get plenty of peace and quiet in jail!" Robyn growled. "Titans, _GO_!" The Titans charged for the villains; the villains charged back.

Cybornetta reached out to punch Massive. The large woman avoided her blow and launched her own fists towards the half-robot. Cybornetta prepared her cannon. However, instead of blue energy, confetti sprayed out, with the words, 'FUN!'

"Is this a joke?" Massive asked, raising her brow. Cybornetta didn't reply. "Whatever. You get hit anyway!" Massive smashed Cybornetta into the nearest clothing store; she landed in a clothing rack.

"When I said I was interested in a biker jacket, I didn't mean it like this…" Cybornetta mumbled, taking a jacket off her face. But she didn't have long, since Massive was right above her head.

Meanwhile, Sunfire was battling a female villain known as See-More. She has dark skin, a turquoise helmet with a large, green eye, a white jumpsuit with an eye design, turquoise and green boots and gloves, a black belt, long, dark, brown hair and a turquoise skirt over her bodysuit.

"Can't see me, can't catch me!" See-More taunted, racing around. Sunfire fired his sunbolts at See-More, which the villain avoided. See-More blasted an eye bolt at Sunfire. The alien flew out of the way.

"You are not the only one with powerful eyes!" Sunfire said, firing an eye bolt at See-More. She shielded the attack with a quirky grin.

"Yeah, but I bet I'm the only one with see-through vision!" Her eye turned red. Sunfire blushed and covered himself up, not noticing the big eyeball forming above his head. But too late. It knocked him down, where he landed head-first into a pole. And for a moment, everything was black.

* * *

 **~SUNFIRE~**

I opened my eyes and looked around. Where were my friends? Were they the okay? I did not know and I was most terrified. But I felt… different. Suddenly, I did not feel like having the fun anymore. Something had been lifted off me. I could not tell what. I was most surprised when I saw Papa Peg Leg enter, holding… what is it called? Ah, yes, a baseball bat!

But then I noticed he looked different. That is when I realized he was not our father, but instead someone who was trying to cause us harm! I gasped in horror as Papa Peg Leg inflicted the enemies. When he had completed that task, he came over to me and helped me up.

"You alright, Sun, my boy?" he asked. His skin had turned green, like friend Beast Babe's, but much uglier. His eyes were orange and his apron and hat had turned black. I did not like it. I believe it gave me 'the creeps'.

"Erm... yes, Papa Peg Leg." I answered, chewing my lip.

"That wasn't very fun, was it?" Papa Peg Leg asked. He said the comforting words and rubbed my head. "Oh dear. You'll be needing some help there, young'n."

* * *

"That wasn't fun, Papa," friend Robyn whined. My friends and I entered friend Cybornetta's car. "Those others were meanie-poops."

"See? I told you kiddos you shouldn't have gone out!" Papa Peg Leg chuckled. "Don't worry, there's lots of fun waiting at home for you!" He drove the car back to our home. I had the stomach butterflies and the silent tongue. Papa Peg Leg looked at me with his disturbing eye. "Don't worry, Sunny my boy. We'll get you patched up at home." He did the snapping of his fingers. Video game consoles appeared in our hands. "Now, time to play games!"

"Yay!" my friends cheered. I noticed yellow appeared around their eyes and flew to the Papa Peg Leg's eye, like… a power source? I did not like it. I whimpered and hid my face, loosely holding onto my console of video games.

* * *

We arrived at our home. Papa Peg Leg took me to the clinic, which looked quite white and shiny. I sat down on a bed. Papa Peg Leg wrapped a bandage around my forehead, like I would do with my friends.

"Now, Sun, my boy," Papa Peg Leg said, in the 'soothing' tone that perhaps my k'norfka would use. "You need to stay here for a little while, alright? But don't worry, I'll leave ya with tons of stuff so you can still have fun!"

"Um… glorious." I replied, chewing my lip. Papa Peg Leg patted my shoulder. He gestured to many Earth gadgets that I do not know the names of.

"I'll be back later," he said. "I've got a surprise to prepare!" Then he exited the clinic, locking the door behind him. I had a feeling that the surprise would not be a good surprise. So I had to escape the clinic.

It was not terribly difficult. I used my powers to destroy the door, then crept out. I did the sneaking around, passing many _many_ rooms. Eventually, I found the Papa Peg Leg in the kitchen. I hid behind the wall. I silently gasped when I saw my friends and what Papa Peg Leg was doing with them.

He was turning them into toys.

"NO!" I bellowed, flying out. Papa Peg Leg turned around. His expression was most evil.

"Sunfire, my boy," he said. "You're still healing!"

"Release my friends!" I demanded, firing my sunbolts.

"Never! They'll be made into fun!" Papa Peg Leg retorted. He fired his baseball bat at me. I avoided the attack, though it hit the wall.

"They will not be made into anything!" I shouted, continuing the firing of my sunbolts.

"I think you're not having enough fun, my boy!" Papa Peg Leg roared, charging towards me… like a bull? I did the girly shriek and flew out of the way. I landed on the table, nearby my friends. They were covered in plastic and pieces of technology, I believe Cybornetta would say.

I used my sunbolts to remove the strange Earth materials off my friends. They looked most disturbed. They gazed around in confusion.

"Friends!" I cried. "Quick, we must-"

"NO!" Papa Peg Leg screamed, coming towards us.

"Papa…?" Robyn breathed, staring at him.

"Robyn, no!" I cried. "He is not our Papa or friend! He is an evil old man who tried to turn you into toys!"

"Say what?!" Cybornetta questioned, doing the widening of her eyes.

"Sun, don't say that about Papa!" Beast Babe cried. "He makes our lives fun!"

"That's right!" Papa Peg Leg boomed, storming towards us. "And now, kiddos, your lives are about to become much more fun!" He raised his bat of baseball.

"NO!" I bellowed. I flew towards him and launched my sunbolts at his hand. The Papa Peg Leg screamed and dropped the baseball bat. I picked it up and faced my friends.

"Sunfire, why are you hurting Papa?" Draven asked, doing the frowny-face.

I closed my eyes. "Forgive me." I did the whacking of the head with the baseball bat on my friends. They all groaned and closed their eyes, before looking around.

"Sunfire, why did you…" Robyn gasped. "What's going on?"

"Why does it look like we're at Six Flags?" Beast Babe asked, scratching her head. "Are we at Six Flags?"

"Why is all this popcorn in my pocket?" Draven grumbled, frowning at piles of popped corn at his feet.

"Who's been redecorating my tower?!" Cybornetta growled.

"Now, kiddos, this is no fun," Papa Peg Leg said, approaching us.

"Think you can re-design my tower like this, huh, punk?!" Cybornetta bellowed. She brought out her canon.

"Titans, GO!" Robyn ordered. We did the charging towards Papa Peg Leg. My friends and me used our powers to knock him back, though he got up quite quickly.

"So you think you can defeat me that easily?!" Papa Peg Leg roared. He raised his baseball bat. "FUN!"

"Dude, you are anything _but_ fun," Beast Babe groaned. "Also, that's not very appropriate to say when you're about to kill someone." Papa Peg Leg ignored her and created armies of toys. We engaged in the battle with such toys, while Papa Peg Leg got away.

"Draven, Sunfire," Robyn called. "Go after Papa Peg Leg. We'll deal with these guys."

I grinned at Draven. "Let us go, friend Draven!" Draven nodded. We flew after the villain. Papa Peg Leg did the baring of his teeth when he saw us and threw bolts of yellow magic.

"There's gotta be a way to defeat him." Draven mused, shielding us.

"He keeps mentioning the word 'fun'," I replied. "Perhaps… it has something to do with that." Suddenly, I got 'the brilliant' idea. "Friend Draven! I know what we must do!"

"What?" Draven asked, dodging another attack from Papa Peg Leg.

"We must see our friends," I said. "Come."

* * *

My friends and I stood together in a small group, looking the bored and upset, as well as being surrounded by the activities of fun. Papa Peg Leg saw us and grinned.

"Whatcha doin', kiddos?" he asked. "Not having much fun, are ya?"

"Yeah," Robyn sighed. "We're really bored."

"We wanna do something." Cybornetta agreed.

"Do ya, now?" Papa Peg Leg asked. "Well, lucky for you kiddos, I have some games for you." He spread his arms. Many activities of the fun appeared.

"May I choose the first?" I asked politely.

"Sure, Sun, my boy!" Papa Peg Leg answered cheerfully. I flew up, with a grin, then grabbed his bat of baseball. I swung it. It hit his head, knocking him out. It began to glow bright yellow and suck everything inside it, including Papa Peg Leg. He awoke just as he was disappearing and began screaming. "THIS IS NO FUN!" Then once everything had gone, a baseball bat was lying on the floor.

"Cybornetta, I can't believe you bought that." Beast Babe grumbled, staring down at it.

"I was bored!" Cybornetta whined. We all laughed at Cybornetta's humorous words.

"Moral is, if you're bored, don't buy things from creepy old ladies." Beast Babe replied, shaking her head.


	45. The End Part 1

Something shocked Draven awake. It wasn't the fiery ball of gas that was the sun, rising into the sky. He was sure no one outside was making any noise, though he would've preferred that to the real reason he woke up.

"The day has begun." a voice echoed in his head. Draven stared at the red marks glowing on his body.

"No." he breathed, his throat closing.

* * *

Robyn had always liked the sunset. It was the start of a new day - new possibilities, new hopes. And it was just so peaceful. For a few, precious moments, Robyn felt like her worries vanished. She didn't think about anything. She just stared at the sun and watched it rise.

"You're up early." a voice said behind her. Draven stood next to her. He gazed at the fiery sky.

"I love to watch the sunrise," Robyn replied peacefully. "I find it calming."

"You're always so hopeful, Robyn," Draven sighed, bowing his head. "How do you do it?"

"Hope never dies if you know how to make it immortal," Robyn answered. She shrugged. "Well, that's what… someone said to me, anyway."

"Nice quote," Draven complimented. He fiddled with his silky, purple cloak, staring at the threads. He released it, and let it fly in the gentle breeze. "Hey, when everyone else wakes up, want me to make breakfast?"

"You want to make breakfast?" Robyn asked, raising her brow. "Um… go for it, Draven, though that seems a little out of character for you."

"I feel like doing something nice for my friends." Draven replied. He turned around and took a few small strides to the roof's exit. Robyn shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

"DUDE!" Beast Babe screamed. She heard the fire alarm go off. "CY! CY! THE FIRE ALARM'S GOING OFF!" She raced up to Cybornetta's bedroom door. She furiously banged her knuckles on it.

"Err... I'm behind you," Cybornetta said, appearing behind Beast Babe. The green girl shrieked and stared at her taller friend. "And the tower's not burning. Draven's making breakfast."

"Wait, what?!" Beast Babe cried. She chewed her lip. "Lemme see!" She raced out of the hall, Cybornetta on her heels. Sure enough, Draven was in the kitchen, cooking who-knows-what. Sunfire and Robyn were seated at the table, their expressions polar opposite. Sunfire appeared ravenous, while Robyn looked like throwing up. Beast Babe gaped. "Dude… I don't know what's scarier. The fact that Drave's making breakfast or the tower burning down."

"Friends!" Sunfire called. "Breakfast is served!"

"Err…" Beast Babe stared at 'breakfast', which was burnt pancakes. "You know what? I, er, had breakfast before so… I'm gonna go play games on my Xbox now!" She rushed off before anyone could stop her. Draven looked down.

Cybornetta rolled her eyes. "Never mind BB, Drave. It was super nice of you to make breakfast for us."

"Thanks." Draven replied, looking up. Robyn nodded at Cybornetta gratefully, while Sunfire stuffed himself with the 'pancakes'. The goth boy gave everyone a half-grin; his face seemed worn out from the lack of smiling. "Do you guys wanna… do something later? Play some volleyball? Go to the movies? Shopping?" Suddenly, the Titan alarm blared through the room. Draven's body froze. _Oh no._

* * *

The Titans arrived in central Jump City, where Plasmus was attacking. Her gooey, slimy body was covering everything and throwing things around, while hanging off buildings. Civilians were screaming and running for their lives.

Draven sighed in relief. "It's just Plasmus…"

"Uh, duh," Beast Babe groaned. "We still need to take her down!"

"I'll… do that," Draven insisted. His friends turned to him. "I'll get it over with. Watch." He exited the T-car. He flew in front of Plasmus. A version of him escaped his body, except it was made of solid, black magic. It entered Plasmus' body and destroyed it from the inside. Goo flew everywhere; the civilians screamed. The black magic returned to Draven's body; the teen slumped to his knees.

"Wow… that was quick." Cybornetta observed, standing near her friends with shock.

Draven stood up, looking bright and cheerful. "Wanna go out for pizza? It's on me."

* * *

The Titans sat around a table at the pizza store. Normally, this is when the Titans would bicker over what type of pizza they wanted. And they were, except for Draven, who was calmly sitting on the side and smiling. Usually he would be complaining or grumbling, but today he looked fine with it - even amused.

"It's nice that you're buying pizza for us, Draven," Robyn said calmly. She grimaced at her friends. "Even if we can't decide what type of pizza."

"We're not getting vegetarian!" Cybornetta grumbled, glaring at Beast Babe.

"Vegetarian is good!" the green girl retorted. "Come on, Cy!"

"I'll buy a pizza for everyone," Draven suddenly stood up, though his tone was not aggressive. "How about that?"

"Whoa, Drave," Cybornetta chuckled. "That's _too_ generous. It's Titan tradition to argue over one pizza, y'know?"

"And Titan tradition for me to win." Beast Babe said, grinning. Cybornetta glared at her.

"Well, it can't hurt to break 'Titan tradition' once, can it?" Draven asked, still grinning. He left the table before anyone could protest and ordered the pizzas.

"I appreciate friend Draven's generosity," Sunfire commented, watching the goth boy walk away. "But it seems… different for him. Is he the okay?"

"I hope so." Robyn sighed. Draven soon returned, still looking peaceful.

"So, what do you guys want to do after this?" he asked, sitting up. "Go to the park? Play video games?"

"Draven, dude, _stop_ ," Beast Babe said, holding up her hands. "You are acting _weird_. Since when are you this nice?"

"I just want my friends to have a nice day today." Draven answered, flicking purple hair out of his eyes. The Titans glanced at each other. The waitress arrived and brought many pizzas over. Sunfire gripped a bottle of mustard in his hand. The waitress raised her eyebrow.

Beast Babe, though feeling a bit strange inside, ate her pizza. The taste exploded in her mouth; she chowed down on her pizza much faster. Cybornetta did the same; nothing could keep her away from food. Only Robyn didn't eat her pizza. She laid her hands on the table; Draven eyed her curiously.

"Robyn, aren't you eating your pizza?" he asked.

"Thanks… Draven, but I'm not hungry." Robyn said, biting her lip. "I'll eat it later… if Cybornetta doesn't get it first." She sighed, and stared at Draven. "You don't seem yourself today. Are you alright?"

"Just trying to do something nice for my friends." Draven answered brightly. Suddenly, as if there was a solar eclipse, the sun was blocked out by a shadow of darkness. Glowing, red marks appeared all over Draven; he fell to the ground in shock.

"It's time, isn't it?" Robyn asked sympathetically. She and the others loomed over Draven. "The end of the world."

* * *

"Ugh…" Draven groaned, his eyes fluttering open. Cybornetta was carrying him in her arms somewhere through the tower. "Cybornetta? What…"

"We're taking you to a safe place, Draven." Cybornetta answered. She stopped in front of a secure, metal door. Robyn typed in a security code; the door opened. Cybornetta brought Draven inside and gently dropped him on the ground.

"What… what…" Draven flustered, beads of sweat forming on his head.

"We're stopping this destiny thing from happening!" Beast Babe answered brightly.

Draven widened his eyes. "Guys… it can't be stopped. It must happen."

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't try!" Beast Babe replied brightly, patting Draven on the shoulder.

"Guys… it won't work, okay?" the goth boy said quietly. But his friends wouldn't listen to him.

"We're going off to deal with whatever comes at you," Robyn said, waving at Draven. "Bye, Draven. Good luck."

"All the luck in the world won't help me now." Draven sighed, shaking his head. But he sat down on the floor and began to meditate. His friends went into a control room full of computers and monitoring systems. They watched him meditate, while keeping an eye out for any attackers.

"Guys, what if we can't stop this prophecy thing?" Beast Babe asked. "Drave's the magic expert. If he says it'll happen-"

"We won't let it," Robyn grumbled. "It _won't_ happen." A spark of doubt resonated inside her; she tried to ignore it. But her fear wouldn't let her.

"Guys, there's something going on outside," Cybornetta said, frowning as she checked a monitor. "It's Slade."

Robyn clenched her fist. "Let's deal with her."

* * *

Draven sat peacefully in the sealed room. His signs of peace were drawn on the walls in fluorescent light, shining brightly. But even those could not calm the storm inside. Draven's friends… they were so caring and kind, yet so foolish. Nothing could stop his destiny. Nothing.

"You accept the destiny. Come and take it." a demonic, woman's voice growled in Draven's head.

"Leave me alone, mother." Draven demanded, clenching his fists.

"The prophecy will be fulfilled!" Draven's mother boomed.

"No!" Draven yelled. His fists slowly opened. "I… I don't want to do this. Don't make me."

"It is your destiny." Trigon retorted. Fire appeared all around Draven. That was the last thing he saw before darkness.

* * *

"Well well well," Slayde chuckled, approaching Titans' Tower. The Titans guarded it with fierce expressions. "I'm here for no harm. Only as a messenger and a distraction."

"Distraction." Robyn repeated, her face paling.

Slayde smirked. "That's right, Robyn. Distraction. Draven is already going with his destiny."

"No…" Robyn breathed. "No!"

"Friend Draven!" Sunfire cried. He frantically stared at Robyn. "We must go after him!"

"So naive," Slayde sighed, shaking her head. Her dark brown curls whipped her shoulders. "You cannot stop the prophecy."

"Titans, GO!" Robyn commanded. Her friends followed her down the path. It was time to save the world.

* * *

Draven stared at the statue of his mother's hand, deep under the old library. It had curled fingers with sharp nails. The palm created a platform. The teenager sighed heavily and stared at the whirling staircase around it. Slowly, he trudged up the staircase, keeping his eyes on the curled fingers. If he looked back, guilt would flood him. And he didn't want that.

Draven was finally on the palm. He took in a deep breath, about to recite the prophecy.

"DRAVEN!" a voice called. The half-demon flinched at his friends' voices. He briefly turned around to stare at them. "STOP!" The Teen Titans rushed in, staring at their gothic friend on the demon hand. His body began to glow with red marks. He gazed at them.

"Sorry, guys," he apologized. A shot of his black magic knocked them out; they slumped to the ground. Draven stared up at the ceiling, his marks glowing red. " _The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be her portal. She comes to claim, she comes to rule, the end of all things mortal_." Fire consumed everything. A red demon crawled out of the ground.

"The earth is mine!" she roared. And then there was darkness.


	46. The End Part 2

It is the end of the world. And you can't doubt me. Trigon has destroyed everything. She destroyed the once-bustling earth to a Hellish wasteland. Am I guilty? I've played quite a part, after all. Letting Trigon capture her son to use him as a portal. Then Trigon destroyed the world, and feared Draven would rise up against her, so she killed him. What a shame.

And now she's betrayed me. After Terran threw me into lava, I was burned to bones. Until Trigon rescued me. She promised me my flesh and bone back if I delivered a message. A message to Draven. Of course I agreed. I received fire powers. But what are they to me now? Nothing, really. Nothing until I'm brought back to life.

But it's the end of the world. We are doomed. Nothing can save us. Nothing. Not even the Teen Titans, whom I spoke to before. They're so hopeful they'll survive. Don't they get it? It's the end.

Unless I can find something…

* * *

 **~THIRD PERSON~**

"There has to be something." Robyn grumbled, storming around in the Hellish wasteland. Her nose crinkled as she stared at the Earth's remains, still getting over how and why it happened. Draven, their dear friend. His mother had done this, and pulled her son into it. And now he was dead. Robyn wanted to beat up that lazy demon, who was currently sitting on the Titans' destroyed tower.

"It's the end of the world, dude," Beast Babe replied. She scratched her head. "We can't do anything. May as well jump into the lava."

"Don't say that!" Robyn snapped, glaring. "We'll stop this!"

"Friend Robyn is right!" Sunfire agreed. "We will put an end to this tragic event!"

"Alright," Beast Babe sighed and looked up. "Whatever you say."

Robyn breathed in. "Draven's given us some of his power, but it's not strong enough to use against Trigon, even with the Ring of Azar Slayde gave us. We need to do… something Draven would do… if he were here…"

"That demon," Cybornetta grumbled. She sniffled, keeping her tears in. "How dare she..."

"I cannot believe..." Sunfire shook his head. "I cannot believe it happened..." His throat was clogged up. The Titans looked down for a moment, ignoring the horrendous Earth.

"We have to stop this," Robyn said firmly. "We have to stop the end of the world." She gazed up at the blood-red sky and the dark, puffy clouds. She shook her head. "We will stop it."

"Robyn…" Cybornetta sighed. She chewed her lip. "I'm not saying we won't be able to stop it, but…"

"Maybe I can help." Slade offered, walking up to the team.

"Slade," Robyn faced her, the regular rage in her eyes subsiding. "You said you couldn't help us. You said there was nothing you could do."

"Perhaps," Slade said. Her eye widened. "But don't tell me you're not optimistic anymore, Robyn. I think I may have found something that will save Draven."

Robyn raised her eyebrow. "What?"

Slade gripped a book in her gloved fingers. It had symbols of magicians. "Time-travel."

* * *

The Titans gathered in the destroyed library, which was under layers of debris. The red sky had briefly been blocked out by the crumbling, stone walls, covering the survivors of the Hellish apocalypse. Slade was in the middle, holding out the book.

"Are you sure this will work?" Cybornetta asked. She gazed at the ceiling's corner. "I mean, the others and I will be able to take on Red-face, but will Rob be okay?"

"We have to try," Robyn replied, clenching her fists. "We have to _try_."

"Good luck, my friend." Sunfire hugged Robyn, tears in his vibrant green eyes. "Return him to us." Robyn nodded. Her female friends embraced her as well. After that, the three Titans exited, ready to distract Trigon. Slade faced Robyn, scanning her with her one eye.

"When you are ready, Robyn. Be warned, though. This book is from ancient libraries that are very hard to get to." Slade said, opening the book. Robyn took a deep breath and stepped forward. Slade placed the book on the floor and recited an ancient spell. Robyn was sucked into a warp, made of swirling, blue colours, going to the past: Draven's most recent birthday.

* * *

The other Titans flew out into the open, charging towards Trigon. She could do no real damage to them, due to the Ring of Azar. They attacked her back and forth, causing her slight agitation.

"Come on guys!" Cybornetta called. She rode Beast Babe as a pterodactyl. "We're doing this!"

"Foolish mortals," Trigon stood up, her eyes glowing. The Titans stopped in their paths. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

"Bring Draven back, you jerk!" Beast Babe bellowed at her.

"My son is dead," Trigon sighed, her long, white hair flowing. "But for good measure. I would not want him ruining my plans." Her voice became demonic. "And neither do I want you." She raised her gigantic, red fists. "You may be protected from me by the Ring of Azar, but nothing can protect you from your own, personal demons."

The Teen Titans suddenly crashed to the ground, their chests rising in agony. Shadows crawled out of them, forming versions of themselves, except they were completely grey and had glowing, red eyes. The real Teen Titans backed away from the demonic Teen Titans, their eyes wide.

"Oh my gods, guys," Beast Babe breathed. "I think we're gonna have a bad time…"

* * *

Robyn coughed, landing in Jump City. It felt beyond incredible to see Earth back to normal… well, almost. Time was frozen, like a picture. Robyn raced past frozen cars, people, and even birds. It felt so off… but so relieving. She knew her past self was at Titans' Tower, also frozen. Good. It meant she wouldn't run into herself.

Robyn looked up at the sky, noticing a person with fiery hands chasing someone. That someone was Draven. Robyn, feeling more relief than ever before, followed after them, leaping over a few mailboxes on the way. Eventually, the duo stopped on top of the mobile tower, giving Robyn some valuable time to climb up.

"You cannot change fate." Slade whispered to Draven. Robyn was in reach. The teen girl grabbed Draven's arm, ignoring the confounded Slade. To her dismay, she was brought back to the Hellish dimension. Except this time, it was just a dream. She wished it was that in real life, too.

"Draven!" Robyn called, racing over the burning ground. She ignored the burnt people and lava bubbling away. The gothic boy, with red marks all over his body, stared down at the girl.

"Robyn?" Draven asked, starstruck.

"Draven, listen," Robyn called. "I'm from the future. I only have a few seconds. You MUST listen to me. Don't give up. Don't ever give up. Find hope. No matter what you do, keep fighting. And tell us the truth. Please!"

"What do you mean?" Draven shouted back. But Robyn's vision was getting covered in light, and soon, she was out of the scene. She was back in the old library, under the layers of debris.

"Draven…" she breathed. She blinked stars out of her eyes. "Oh… I hope that worked. That better have worked." She looked around. She noticed Slade was gone. "Huh… wonder where she went." She rubbed her sore thighs and trotted around. That's when Robyn spotted a small boy in the corner. A small boy wearing a white cloak. He had purple hair.

Robyn cautiously approached the boy, taking it slow. The boy turned around; he was just over half of Robyn's height. He had small, purple eyes and a ajna chakra jewel on his forehead. Robyn couldn't deny she knew this person.

It was Draven.

* * *

Sunfire chased his demonic double through the dark red sky. The two launched sunbolts at each other, inflicting pain.

"Ha," the demonic Sunfire laughed. "You are getting weaker. Robyn will not be impressed. She will be all mine once you are gone!"

"No she will not!" the real Sunfire protested, firing his sunbolts. The demonic Sunfire continued to laugh tauntingly, enraging the real Sunfire more and more.

"You fool," the demonic Sunfire chuckled. "Not just Robyn will dislike you. The entire team will, too!"

"You remind me of our brother." the real Sunfire grumbled.

"I will take that as a compliment." the demonic Sunfire replied. The two continued to chase each other around. Things on the ground were not faring much better; Cybornetta was struggling against her double.

"Can't you do any better?" the demonic double aske, with a taunting smirk. Cybornetta glared, and fired her cannon. The demonic double backflipped out of the way, and fired her own cannon. It hit Cybornetta in the shoulder; she fell to the floor in pain. "Eleventh weak spot. Only twenty-eight more to go!" The demonic one's smirk grew, and she blasted Cybornetta again.

"You're unfair!" Cybornetta growled, feeling pain grow in her chest.

"I'm not unfair," Cybornetta's double retorted, holding out her cannon. "You just can't get the job done, Cybrat." Cybornetta's eyes widened in fear, as her fired her cannon. Beast Babe was doing slightly better.

The grey demonic double was a velociraptor, and currently scouring for her good side. Beast Babe was hiding behind a rock, as a human. She transformed into a t-rex, and chased after her double. The demonic double transformed into a falcon, and flew around Beast Babe's head, confusing her. Then, the falcon scratched her snout. Beast Babe made a growling noise, and transformed into an eagle. The two birds flew around, scratching and clawing at each other. Eventually, the demonic double knocked Beast Babe down, and landed on top of her.

The demonic double took human form. "Wow, what a weakling," she said mockingly. "A five year old could do better than that."

"Shut up!" Beast Babe shouted, kicking the demonic double away.

"Aww, what's wrong, BB?" the demonic one asked, like she was talking to an infant. "Did I hurt your feelings? What a baby. No wonder Terran left you."

"I said shut up!" Beast Babe screamed, launching at her demonic double as a tiger, shoving her to the ground. The demonic double quickly got up, and turned into a rhino. She charged towards Beast Babe, pointing her sharp horn. Beast Babe changed her form to a hummingbird, and flew out of the way. The demonic double resumed her falcon form, and chased her good side through the sky.

"Foolish mortals," Trigon said amusedly to herself, as she watched the battles. "Nothing can defeat the all-powerful Trigon. The Earth is mine!"

"You will not win!" Sunfire growled, clenching his ignited fists. His demonic double smirked at him.

"You cannot keep hoping," he replied. "You will give up eventually. Nothing can save you."

"Robyn will save us!" Sunfire retorted, throwing sunbolts at his double.

His demonic double cackled darkly. "Robyn will be mine. And nothing will save you!" He formed a ball of red energy above his head, and brought it smashing down onto Sunfire. The alien crash-landed into the ground; red rocks burned into his skin. Likewise happened with Cybornetta.

"Alright, Cybrat, show me what you got." the demonic double taunted, gesturing at Cybornetta.

"Don't call me that!" Cybornetta roared, getting out her cannon.

"Always were- and will be- an idiot, aren't you, Cybrat?" the demonic double replied, punching Cybornetta in the chest. "And that's weak spot number seventeen. Too easy."

Beast Babe avoided another blow from her double. She turned into an armadillo, and rolled between the double's t-rex legs. The t-rex raised her tail, and hit the armadillo like she was playing soccer. Beast Babe was smashed into the wall; her body shivered in pain.

"Don't cry, Beast Brat," her double taunted. "Oh, right, I forgot. You're nothing but a weakling." She turned into a dinosaur, and raised her claws above Beast Babe's body.

* * *

"Who… who are you?" young Draven asked, peering up at Robyn. His voice was high-pitched; that of an eight year old boy.

"Draven, it's me," Robyn replied calmly. "Robyn."

"I… I don't…" young Draven shivered. The young boy stepped away from the teenage girl in fear, and turned to the exit. He padded away, his cloak flowing behind him.

"Wait! Draven!" Robyn called, as she raced after him.


	47. The End Part 3

"Get up," Sunfire's demonic double stood over his good self. "Get up."

Sunfire blinked. He pressed his fists against the rock he landed on. He pushed himself up, briefly staring at the red sky. That was before his grey, demonic double blocked the view.

"Why do you still rise?" the double taunted. "We both know it is the end." He raised his glowing fists. Sunfire leaned back.

* * *

"Draven, wait!" Robyn called. She raced after the small boy. They were heading through the Hellish wasteland, which was coughing up smoke. Robyn shoved such smoke out of her face and kept bounding along the dark, red ground. The small Draven was leading her past quite a few red rocks and stones and a lava river. Robyn, being taller, was able to keep up with him, though he seemed to be much more agile. This was tiring Robyn, but she refused to give up.

The teenager finally caught the boy by cornering him against a red wall.

"Hey," Robyn said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

The boy edged closer to the wall. "I'm lost."

"I know," Robyn replied, taking a step towards him. "But I found you." She held out her hand. Draven flinched and gazed away. Then he looked back. He held out his own small hand. He placed it into Robyn's gloved one; she helped him up. Then they walked together, journeying back to the others.

* * *

The three Titans continued to battle their doubles. The doubles, unfortunately, were defeating them easily. Trigon watched the battle with an amused expression.

"You will lose eventually," she said darkly. "You will give up trying."

Beast Babe crash-landed in a flat area near Cybornetta. Sunfire joined them, a worried expression on his face.

"Dude," the green girl groaned. "I don't think my butt can take much more kicking!"

"Ditto." Cybornetta agreed, shaking her head.

"I must agree my butt is also getting kicked." Sunfire added, massaging his biceps.

"I didn't know I was so tough!" Beast Babe cried.

Cybornetta rolled her eyes. "Really, girl? I could kick your butt _any_ day of the week." She gasped. "Wait a sec…"

Sunfire's eyes lit up. "Perhaps if we cannot defeat ourselves…"

Beast Babe finished, "We can defeat each other! Cy, you're a genius!" Right on cue, the evil doubles arrived, smirking darkly at their good selves. The real Teen Titans grinned smugly at each other.

"SWITCH!" they cried, high-fiving each other. Beast Babe chased Sunfire's double; Cybornetta went with Beast Babe's; Sunfire chased Cybornetta's. Now progress was not only being made, but it was being made quickly. Sunfire's double was crushed by a dinosaur Beast Babe and turned into red light. Cybornetta's double was knocked out by Sunfire; the same process happened. Beast Babe's double followed the same line when she was beat up by Cybornetta.

The three red lights became one ball, then split up and returned to each of the Titans.

"Yes!" Beast Babe pumped her fist in the air. "We smashed it!"

Suddenly, Trigon stood up and walked over to them.

"Oh, snap." Beast Babe grumbled. The demon glared at them.

"I have endured your existence long enough!" she roared. Her eyes became red. She prepared to shoot the Titans.

* * *

Ever since helping the Titans, Slade had been searching. Searching for life. Her flesh and bone. She didn't want to be dead anymore. Trigon had promised her life, and she was going to get it, no matter _what_ it would take. She had found a book about how to regain life in the ancient library, along with the time travel book. She'd grabbed both books and had already used the latter. Now it was time to use the former.

The villain set the heavy book on the ground, sitting in another part of the old library. The dark magic was incredibly strong, due to Trigon's presence. Slade breathed in deeply, focusing on the book. It was open on the correct page and giving off a faint glow. The woman raised her hands and chanted an ancient language. The glow from the book increased and surrounded the woman in a wispy light.

"My oh my," Slade breathed. "It's come at last."

* * *

"Come on," Robyn helped young Draven onto her back. "It's not too far away."

"I don't know about this, Robyn…" young Draven said, looking down.

"We'll be fine," Robyn replied. She didn't tell Draven, but she was trying to convince herself, too. "Anyway… how about a story on the way?" She said this as she climbed up a broken staircase, which was crumbling with age. "It's about a good friend of mine, named Draven. He cared for his friends and was very brave. He helped them fight crime and stop bad guys. They all lived happily…" Robyn sighed. "But Draven was always afraid he would hurt people, because when he was older, he was destined to do… terrible things."

"Terrible things." young Draven repeated. Robyn leaped over a hole in the staircase.

"Yes," the girl sighed. "He and his friends tried to stop them, but… well, the terrible things happened. But no one gave up and kept fighting."

Young Draven shook his head. "I'm… remembering… _everything_. Our friends. My mother." He frowned. "I remember… I remember we can't stop her."

Robyn gazed back at young Draven. "Yes, we can. If we keep hoping."

"We _can't_ hope, Robyn," the boy said solemnly. "There's _no_ hope."

"Then I guess I'll have to hope for the both of us." Robyn said, with a smile.

* * *

"DODGE!" Cybornetta screamed at her friends. They lunged out of the way of Trigon's beam as it burned the land. It left behind a black mark, which scratched the red ground.

"Foolish mortals!" Trigon boomed. She ripped the ground open with her massive, clawed fingers, unleashing fiery monsters. The fiery monsters chased after the Titans, who were quick to escape into the sky. Cybornetta rode on pterodactyl Beast Babe. She and Sunfire fired at the creatures with their weapons.

"Get lost, y'all!" Cybornetta shouted angrily. Her blue beams knocked out a few creatures.

"We must keep distracting the Trigon!" Sunfire said. "Turn around!"

Beast Babe looked hesitantly at Cybornetta. The robot girl shrugged and cocked her head. Beast Babe nose-dived under the creatures, Sunfire following. They approached Trigon. Sunfire and Cybornetta fired their weapons at the demon, who scowled at them. The demon stood up, her white hair flowing behind her. Cybornetta didn't need to tell Beast Babe to stop; the girl was already frozen.

"Foolish mortals," Trigon boomed. "I was aware of this… _plan_ to distract me all along."

"She knew?" Beast Babe asked. She frowned. "Come on!"

"I knew before your tiny minds could even comprehend it," Trigon continued. "This… _rescue_ plan will not work. I cannot be stopped, with or without my son alive." She raised her fists. "Suffer!" Suddenly, Slayde appeared, wielding an axe. She cut off one of Trigon's horns; the demon roared in pain and clutched her head. The Teen Titans then attacked: Cybornetta and Sunfire used their attacks again, while Beast Babe charged towards Trigon as pterodactyl.

"They're… hurting her?" Draven asked. He and Robyn had arrived.

"Mmm," Robyn said. She put Draven on the ground. "I'd better go and help them. You can stay here for now."

"Friend Robyn!" Sunfire cried, pointing to his friend. The female Titans saw their leader; all three raced down to greet her.

"Robyn!" Beast Babe cried, embracing her friend. Cybornetta joined in. She lifted both off the ground.

"Friend… Draven?" Sunfire asked, noticing the small boy hiding shyly behind a rock. Young Draven peeped his head out and stared at the other teenagers with fear. They raised their eyebrows at him. Robyn exited the girls' group hug and gently approached the boy. She kneeled down to his height and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, Draven," she said, smiling patiently. "I think… I think you know what to do. You may not see it now, Draven, but trust me: you'll know what to do."

"Are you sure, Robyn?" young Draven asked nervously.

"I promise." Robyn answered, returning to her full height. She faced her friends, who nodded.

"Fools!" Trigon roared. She appeared over the Titans, her eyes glowing. She began to attack them again. Cybornetta leaped onto pterodactyl Beast Babe; they soared into the dark red sky. Sunfire, carrying Robyn, followed them, shooting his eye bolts. Robyn landed on Trigon's arm and scratched it using her birdarangs. Combined with the Titans blasting their attacks and Slayde with her axe, Trigon lumbered back in pain.

"They're… hurting her," young Draven breathed, his eyes widening. "I… can't believe it!"

"Keep going, guys!" Robyn yelled. "We've got her cornered!"

"NO MORE GAMES!" Trigon boomed, her voice shaking the Earth. "YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME!" She raised her fists; they lit up with glowing, red power. She brought the power down onto the Titans and Slade; they were smashed into the red rocks.

"No!" young Draven whimpered. He clambered out from his hiding place and ran past the unconscious Titans. He stopped at Robyn and furiously shook her shoulders. "Robyn! Please! Wake up!"

"You fool," Trigon boomed above him. "I have only allowed your existence because you insisted upon it so. Otherwise, you would be dead."

 _Insisted upon it so_ , young Draven thought. He stared at Robyn, and had a strange feeling she was apart of this. Young Draven stood up and glared at his mother.

"Why do you stand, boy?" Trigon asked, hands on her hips. "I am your creator! Your mother! You bow to me!" She formed a ball of dark energy in her palm. "I do not care what you said anymore! Your existence is a _threat_ to my reign!" She unleashed the energy upon her son. However, he shielded himself with white energy. Trigon raised her brow. "So you have regained some of your power! But not enough to stop me!"

Young Draven got to his feet, white energy dancing around him. "You may have created me," the white energy covered him, turning him into his teenage self with a white cloak. "But you were _never_ my mother."

"Draven…?" Robyn asked, blinking. The Teen Titans awoke and gazed at their half-demon friend. White power was glowing around him as he approached Trigon.

"Mothers love you," he said, shooting a blast of energy at Trigon. "Mothers raise you." He shot another blast. "I was raised by the monks of Azarath," Another blast. "I was loved by my friends," He floated in the air, forming a massive blast. "They are family, this is my home and you are _not_ welcome here!" The blast was in the shape of a raven. It wrapped itself around Trigon.

"NOO!" she screamed. Whiteness covered everything.

* * *

 **DRAVEN**

"Draven…" someone shook my shoulder.

"Yo, Drave, wake up!" someone else shook my shoulder.

"What…" I said, opening my eyes. My friends were standing in front of me. We were in town centre, near Pizza Corner. Then I remembered everything.

"You, like, saved us, Draven!" Beast Babe cried, hugging me. I let her hug me for a bit before I pushed her away. "Nice cloak, by the way."

"Don't get used to it," I said, with a small smirk. "It's only temporary. Blue's still my favourite colour." I let Cybornetta and Sunfire hug me before I turned to Robyn.

"Well… done and dusted," she said. "Told you you should keep hoping."

"I'd be nowhere without you." I replied, hugging Robyn. I don't normally hug people - _they_ hug me, and I either reject or accept. Today was a little different.

"Sorry to interrupt your little… scene here," Beast Babe stood between us. "But I think we should hold a par- _tay_!"

"I'm making the food!" Cybornetta cried. "We're not having anything with tofu!"

"That's so unfair, Cy!" Beast Babe shouted, chasing Cybornetta.

"I will prepare the streamers and decorations!" Sunfire said happily, flying off.

"I guess we'd better help out." I said, shrugging. Robyn smiled.

"Yeah," she said. She rolled her eyes. "I'll need to keep an eye on Beast Babe and Cybornetta to make sure they don't set the kitchen on fire from all their arguing."

I nodded. Then I held up my hand. "Wait, Robyn!"

Robyn turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks," I said. "For everything."

Robyn smiled. "Not much I wouldn't do for a friend." She nodded. "And… besides, you're pretty hopeful. I always think of that when you're in need."

"Hopeful?" I asked. I shook my head. " _You're_ the hopeful one, Robyn."

"Really?" Robyn asked. "Maybe you should dig a little deeper." Then she ran off.

 _Dig a little deeper_ , I thought. _Yeah, maybe I'll do that._


	48. Homecoming Part 1

_"Inside these walls is the most sinister weapon the Sisterhood of Evil has ever created," Mento said. The Doom Patrol broke into the Sisterhood of Evil's headquarters. The superheroes were all wearing the similar black and purple outfit with silver-gloved hands and masks. "It must be destroyed!" Enemy robots approached the super heroes. "Doom Patrol, move out!" The only male in the team, Elasti-Man, increased his size until he was a giant. He stomped his large boot on the ground, knocking out the robots. The heroes proceeded._

 _They came to a section of traps and puzzles. Robot Woman, with her mighty strength, destroyed them all. The Doom Patrol arrived at a new room, where there was a circular-shaped ring. It possessed much power._

 _"This is it," Mento said, looking up. "The quantum generator."_

 _"You mean that hunk of junk that makes black holes?" Negative Woman asked with her dry tone._

 _"I don't intend to find out." Mento replied. She placed her fingers to her temples and sent out telepathetic waves of energy. She destroyed a wall, which concealed an energy source. She peered down at the youngest member of the team. "Beast Girl?"_

 _"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Beast Girl replied brightly, looking up at her mentor._

 _"Just like we practiced," Mento said, patting Beast Girl's shoulder. "Peregrine falcon. Now!" Beast Girl transformed into said animal, charging for the energy source. However, she was grabbed by a large gorilla. That gorilla's name is Madame Mallah. She was standing near a section of inventions, as well as another villain._

 _"Tell your pet monkey to let the kid go, Brain." Robot Woman commanded._

 _"You are hardly in a position to demand anything, Robot Woman." the Brain replied in her robotic voice. She was a brain trapped inside a containment. "In just a few moments, my quantum generator will be fully operational. And the Doom Patrol will be its first victim." The quantum generator was activated with a surge of electricity. Beast Girl struggled in Madame Mallah's grip._

 _"Beast Girl, change!" Mento ordered. The green girl transformed into various animals, but none of them had any effect._

 _"Sarah, she needs help!" Elasti-Man cried._

 _"She'll have to fend for herself, Richard," Mento said, holding her out arm. She turned to Robot Woman and Negative Woman. "Take out that generator. Go!" The Doom Patrol split up, but only to be caught by a wave of energy. The Brain ordered Madame Mallah to do something, so she dropped Beast Girl. The young heroine dazedly gazed up at her team, who were caught. She clenched her gloved fist._

Come on, BG, _she thought._ You've gotta do something!

 _"Beast Girl!" Mento shouted. "Destroy the generator! It's going to make a black hole!"_

 _"It's too big!" Beast Girl cried back. "I can't!"_

 _"Think big!" Mento cried, twitching in pain. "No one thinks big like you do!"_

She's right _, Beast Girl thought._ I do think big! And I've gotta think big now. More than ever! _Beast Girl thought big indeed. Her size increased, her eyes widened, and her teeth sharpened. She was now a tyrannosaurus-rex for the first time. She gazed at her struggling teammates. She charged towards them, and whacked her tail at their prisons. They were freed. They fell to the ground. However, the black hole was still open._

 _"I'm on it." Negative Woman said. She released a shadowy version of herself, which corrupted the black hole. Madame Mallah picked up the Brain in fear._

 _"It's over, Brain." Mento said fiercely to the Brain._

 _"You may have destroyed the machine," the Brain replied darkly. "But you will never stop the mind." The liquid that encased her glowed green. She and Madame Mallah disappeared. Even with her attempts, Mento couldn't reach them. She turned away in rage._

 _"Mento!" Beast Girl said brightly. "I did it! I got bigger!"_

 _Mento growled, "The only thing you did is disobey a direct order. I told you to destroy the generator! Not save us!" Beast Girl looked away in shame._

 _"Aw, give the kid a break." Robot Woman said. Elasti-Man patted Beast Girl's shoulder._

 _"Sarah, please." Elasti-Man insisted._

 _"The girl won't listen," Mento grumbled, joining her team. "Beast Girl, you will never be part of this team unless you can follow orders. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _Beast Girl clenched her fist. "Yes ma'am. I understand."_

* * *

"Yo, BB," Cybornetta's voice echoed in the green teen's ear. "Or… is it Beast Girl?"

"Don't call me that," Beast Babe snapped. "It's Beast _Babe_ now. Okay?"

"Whoa, girl," Cybornetta held up her hands. "I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know if you're doing alright."

"I'm doing _fine_ ," Beast Babe insisted sharply. "And you're not moving fast enough! All of you! Come on." She turned into a bird and darted into the Amazonian sky. Sticky sweat was in the atmosphere, clouded in by the thick vegetation.

"Friend Beast Babe is acting… strange." Sunfire commented, slinking back.

"Stranger than normal." Draven added.

"I think the Doom Patrol are like her family," Robyn replied. She sighed. "I think she's just worried about-"

"NO!" Beast Babe's scream interrupted her. The Titans raced over to the scene. An orange robot with a sturdy build was hanging on a tree. "Robot Woman! Come on! Wake up! It's me… Beast Girl!" She turned to her friends. "Cybornetta, you've gotta get her working again!"

"I'll do everything I can." Cybornetta promised. She brought out her tools. She began working on the robot. "Hmm… she's alive in there. Her brain waves prove it." She pressed a button on Robot Woman's chest. The robot immediately woke up, and dashed off in a cloud of dust. She was rather quick, but the Titans caught up with her. She'd broken into an empty, abandoned warehouse, full of destroyed lasers and guns.

"Clara!" Beast Babe cried. "What's going on?"

"An ambush," Robot Woman answered. "Came out of nowhere." She scoured the area. "Negative Woman! Mento! Elasti-Man! They can't have gotten far."

"Robot Woman," Cybornetta raised her voice. "I had to reset your internal chronometer when I repaired you. You've been offline."

"How long?" Robot Woman asked, approaching the Titans. No one responded. "I said how long?!"

Beast Babe looked down. "Five months."

"FIVE MONTHS!?" Robot Woman roared. "I'VE BEEN SHUT DOWN FOR FIVE MONTHS!?" She pounded the wall with her fist. "I'm gonna crush that brain if it's the last thing I do." She focused on the Teen Titans. "Huh, squirt. I see you're working with a bunch of kids now."

"Nice to see you too, Clara." Beast Babe grumbled.

"Sorry, kid," Robot Woman apologized. "It's just that-" She was interrupted by a sound outside. "Enemies attack!" She raced out, her fists in front of her. The enemy was a giant, tree-hacking machine. The humanoid female robot destroyed the machine all on her own, not letting the Titans help. Robyn sighed.

"Robot Woman," she said. "I know you want to stop the Brain, but we're never going to find her unless we work _together_. Attacking everything that moves isn't going to help."

"If she builds it, I'm gonna break it," Robot Woman replied, folding her arms. "That's the way we do things in the Doom Patrol."

Beast Babe frowned. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, this isn't the Doom Patrol." She took a step towards Robot Woman. "Clara… we have to do things the _Titans_ way. At least until we find the Doom Patrol."

Robot Woman released her arms, but kept a stern look in her eyes. "This isn't kid's stuff, Beast Girl. You and your team won't be able to handle it." She stormed off, her arms by her side.

"It's Beast _Babe_ ," Beast Babe grumbled. "And you have no idea what we can handle."

* * *

The Brain observed the teenagers and adult robot destroy more of her machines on a screen.

"Oh my," the Brain chuckled. "If it isn't the little green one and the Tin Soldier. After so long." She gazed at her settings: the trapped Doom Patrol, the other members of the Sisterhood of Evil, her warehouse, and her new plan. "They think they are so prepared… well." Her eyes glowed. "They won't be ready for the new plan. None of them will."

"Stop this… brain." Mento groaned from her imprisonment.

"Hmm… no," the Brain chuckled. "You do not even know what I am planning, because you lack your telepathic abilities. But let us just say an old plan has not only been revived, but revamped."

"You won't get away with this." Mento replied, clenching her fists.

"We will see about that." the Brain retorted. Electricity shocked Mento, making her cry in pain.

"Stop!" Elasti-man ordered. He attempted to increase his size, but the cage walls kept him trapped.

"I need to get to my body," Negative Woman's spirit said, eyeing her masked body in another containment. "Before it's too late."

The Brain peered at her camera. "Oh look, our guests are here." She faced her soldiers. "Why don't you go and give them our welcome?" The soldiers, in large armies, raced out to attack the Teen Titans and Robot Woman. The Brain's eyes glowed. "While they are distracted, the real plan will begin." She faced a series of engines and containments of energy. "All protectors of justice will fall, and the world will be mine." She stared at the Doom Patrol. "And we will start with you."

"NO!" Beast Babe cried. The Teen Titans and Robot Woman burst in. The Brain let out an evil cackle.

"Well well well," she said. "A little family reunion. How adorable."

"Titans, GO!" Robyn called. However, the Brain had made a shield around the Doom Patrol and the machines. The Titans and Robot Woman could not break the shield.

"My plans will not be interrupted," the Brain boomed. "They will commence." She turned to the machines. "Destroy them all."

The machines approached the Doom Patrol. Beast Babe placed her hands over her mouth, which soon became fists.

"I don't think so, Brain!" Robot Woman growled. She punched the forcefield; a small hole formed. She headed inside with clenched fists. Beast Babe charged after her, followed by the Titans. However, the shield closed before the Titans could get inside. They called out to Beast Babe and the Doom Patrol, praying that they would be safe.

"Trying to attack, are you?" the Brain asked. "Get them." The robot armies went after Beast Babe and Robot Woman. Robot Woman leaped into the air and smashed her fists onto the floor. This knocked out some of the robots, but only to be replaced by more. Beast Babe transformed into a t-rex and bashed some robots with her massive tail, but again, more appeared. Beast Babe was occupied by the robots, so she didn't see them capture Robot Woman.

"BB!" Cybornetta yelled at her friend. Beast Babe looked up. She noticed her 'family' were caught by the Sisterhood of Evil. She gasped in horror.

"You and you little friends will be stuck here," the Brain hissed, her eyes glowing. "While I destroy the world. Ha ha ha."

"Beast Girl!" Mento called out to her former teammate. "Stop her!"

"Beast _Babe_ ," Beast Babe corrected. She raised her brow. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about us!" Mento replied. She cocked her head slightly to the villains, her blue eyes twinkling. "Stop them!"

Beast Babe frowned. "Mento…"

"Don't disobey a direct order!" Mento said, furrowing her brow. "No one thinks big like you do!"

 _She's right_ , Beast Babe thought. _I've gotta think big._ She glared at the Sisterhood of Evil, who were taking their machines and plans and getting away. She was about to go after them, when she remembered what the Brain said: they'd be trapped here. All Beast Babe's friends and family. She couldn't let that happen.

Beast Babe deactivated the machine that was holding the Doom Patrol. While she did that, the Sisterhood and their plans got away, unharmed. The force field was deactivated, so the Titans were able to enter the area. The Doom Patrol, safe and sound, looked around. Mento was most vexed at Beast Babe.

"Beast Girl," she scolded. "You disobeyed my direct orders. I told you to go after the Sisterhood of Evil."

"Beast _Babe_ ," Beast Babe corrected. She frowned. "So, what? You think I'd leave you here?"

"The fate of the world is more important than our lives!" Mento snapped, glaring down at Beast Babe. She was around Cybornetta's height and had a womanly build. "You only delayed our deaths. The Sisterhood is still out there, planning horrible things. And now, thanks to you, the world could end." She frowned. "And we need to stop that."


	49. Homecoming Part 2

"So… this Sisterhood of Evil," Cybornetta commented, tapping her chin. "They're using these machines to take over the world?"

"And to destroy all 'protectors of justice'," Mento added. "Our job is to stop them." She stared at the Doom Patrol. "Doom Patrol, you know what to do. You too, Beast Gi- Babe."

"Honestly I prefer your old name," Negative Woman commented. "Whatever."

"What about us?" Robyn queried, standing up. "You can't just take one of our team members."

"This is a Doom Patrol mission," Mento said sternly. "No Titans allowed."

"You serious?" Cybornetta grumbled. She stared at Beast Babe. "BB, you can't-"

"I'm sorry, guys," Beast Babe apologized. "I've got to do this." The Titans yelled more protests, but Beast Babe followed the Doom Patrol regardless. They crept into the thick forest, surrounded by the sticky atmosphere. Animals were cawing and making noise all around them. Green leaves blocked out the sun and dirt got caught in their shoes. But they trekked on regardless.

* * *

"Fools," the Brain said, the Sisterhood of Evil watching the Doom Patrol. "I was expecting this."

"Shall we destroy them?" General Immortus - the leading tactical expert - asked. Monsieur Rogue - a French villain and co-leader - nodded.

The Brain's eyes glowed. "Absolutely."

* * *

The Doom Patrol were running. Running through the thick forest, escaping from a tank platoon.

"This must be set by the Brain," Mento said. "We walked right into her trap. Come on!" The team didn't hesitate to move faster. The tank platoon chased after them, destroying everything in its path. However, the Doom Patrol were able to escape. That was before dealing with a battle robot. Robot Woman volunteered to fight the robot.

"Clara…" Beast Babe pleaded.

"I've got this, kid." Robot Woman said reassuringly. She charged at the robot, fists clenched. She and the robot engaged in combat.

"I don't know about this…" Elasti-Man said worriedly. His wife shook her head.

"We've got to move on." Mento insisted. "We need to deal with the Brain, whether there's one of us or five."

"We can at least wait for her!" Beast Babe said, clenching her fists. Mento sighed deeply.

"Robot Woman can handle this on her own," she said. "But we will give her all the support she needs." They approached the two robots fighting. They were equally matching each other. They were causing a lot of destruction. However, they were also approaching a cliff, which had a long drop.

"Robot Woman!" Beast Babe cried. "We've gotta stop this!"

"Too late." Negative Woman sighed. Beast Babe's eyes widened in horror as Robot Woman and her competitor fell off the edge, going to the abyss beneath it.

"CLARA!" Beast Babe cried, feeling tears build up behind her eyes. She blinked them away. "We've gotta-" Mento shook her head. "Mento!"

"We've got to carry on." Mento instructed, turning away. Her team reluctantly followed. They trekked on for a while, not speaking. Eventually, they arrived at a field. However, it was full of mines, TNT, and various other explosives. They were surrounding the heroes like a big wall.

"Dude…" Beast Babe breathed.

"Negative Woman, disarm them." Mento instructed. Such hero nodded. Her shadowy self exited her body. She flew over to the many explosives and started to disarm them. It was taking quite a while. She needed to hurry so she could return to her body. The Doom Patrol encouraged her, despite her taking a lengthy amount of time. However, some of the mines that had not been disarmed were flashing. They were going to explode.

"Laura!" Beast Babe cried. "You've gotta hurry!"

"She can't go much faster, Beast Gi- Babe," Elasti-Man sighed. "She's going as quick as she can."

Mento observed the flashing mines. "We need to get away before they explode." She gazed at Negative Woman. "Negative Woman! Your body!"

"She's… too far away…" Elasti-Man said, shaking his head.

"But we're not abandoning her!" Beast Babe shouted, making a fist.

"We don't have enough time to wait," Mento said firmly. "We must go on."

Elasti-Man pouted. "Sarah…"

"We've got to go on." Mento insisted. She stared at Beast Babe and Elasti-Man, who were shaking their heads. "Come on."

* * *

"We're splitting them apart," the Brain said, watching the fight with amusement from her screen. "Perfect."

* * *

"Mento," Beast Babe grumbled. "We need to stop leaving our team behind. It's not all about this mission!"

"It's the end of the world or this mission, Beast Babe." Mento snapped, folding her womanly arms. Her husband, a tall, lean, brown-haired man sighed and shook his head.

"Fine," Beast Babe said, glaring at Mento. "Fine."

"We're getting closer to their headquarters." Elasti-Man spoke up. "Up ahead." He pointed to a section of thick, rock pillars, which had slab bottoms.

"We just need to pass these," Mento said, making a fist. "And then-" She was interrupted by the ground rumbling. The pillars were crumbling. "A trap by the Sisterhood of Evil."

"Move!" Beast Babe cried. The three heroes ran for their lives, avoiding the falling pillars. But Beast Babe's leg got caught under a pillar, and another trapped Mento. Elasti-Man returned to save them, but ended up sacrificing himself by falling under a pillar. Beast Babe was furious, but Mento insisted they move forward.

"We can't beat the Brain without the others!" Beast Babe shouted. She and Mento approached the Sisterhood of Evil's headquarters.

"Yes, we can!" Mento snapped. "Come on!"

"No we can't!" Beast Babe retorted. She pulled out her communicator, but Mento took it away.

"Yes we can." she insisted. "Come on, Beast Babe."

"No!" Beast Babe growled, stepping back. "I'm not taking another step unless you stop this stupid plan! It's not just about the mission! It's about who's in it, too!"

"It's about saving the world." Mento grumbled, frowning at Beast Babe. "don't you understand?"

"Me?" Beast Babe spat. "It's YOU that needs to understand! Mento, we can't work alone like this! Just wake up and get it in your thick head!"

Mento gritted her teeth, but realized that Beast Babe was right. They did need help. They couldn't destroy the Sisterhood on their own.

Mento sighed. "It's too late to save them now. But… we'll take a little more caution."

"Fine." Beast Babe agreed. The two heroes journeyed into the Sisterhood of Evil's headquarters. They were pulled into a fight with Madame Mallah and Mounseir Rogue.

"Heroes, ven vill you learn?" Mounseir Rogue asked. "You cannot stop zee plans. No one can!"

"You keep telling yourself that," Mento said, shaking her head. She faced Beast Babe. "Beast Babe, you know what to do."

"Uh-huh!" Beast Babe cried. She transformed into a t-rex. She whacked Mounseir Rogue and Madame Mallah to the wall. While she continued fighting them, Mento reached a large hall full of machines.

"Now to deactivate these," she said. "And to save the world."

"Confident," the Brain admired. "Very confident, Mento. But all your pawns have fallen or will fall. You cannot win."

"You're the confident one," Mento snapped. "I've seen what's in your brain. I know what you're planning."

"But that does not mean you can stop it." the Brain replied sneakily. Mento frowned and attempted to use her powers to deactivate the machines. But her powers were used against her. She got tied up. Beast Babe as well.

"Let us go, Brain." Mento growled. The Brain laughed.

"And why would I do that?" she hissed.

"Because if you don't, we'll kick your butt!" a voice called from nearby them. It belonged to the Teen Titans, who were standing with the fallen Doom Patrol members.

"The teenage superheroes," the Brain observed. Her eyes flashed. "How very foolish. Destroy them!" General Immortus, using her tanks, charged towards the Titans and Doom Patrol. The Doom Patrol fought off the tanks, while the Titans freed Beast Babe and Mento. Then, all together, the superheroes brought the Sisterhood to their knees.

"It's over for real this time, Brain." Mento boomed. The Brain chuckled.

"You never learn, Mento," she hissed. "It's never over." Lasers started firing at the heroes, distracting them. The Sisterhood of Evil rushed into a ship and took off into the sky.

"They're getting away!" Robyn shouted. Elasti-Man shook his head. He grew to an enormous size. With his massive hand, he whacked the ship down. It crash-landed into the headquarters, exploding it. Though a bit injured, the Titans escaped. They returned to the jungle, while the headquarters was covered in roaring flames.

"I think we got 'em." Cybornetta commented, raising her brow.

"You don't say..." Draven mumbled. Negative Woman gave him a look. He looked back.

"Well..." Mento took a deep breath. "Teen Titans... I guess I'd better get this out the way. Thanks for your help. We wouldn't have been able to defeat the Sisterhood without you."

"It's what we do." Robyn said, Beast Babe nodding in agreement.

"They may be... weakened for now, but we don't for sure." Mento said, observing the burning headquarters. "If we ever need to team up again to defeat them, so be it."

"Agreed." Robyn replied. The Titans shook hands with the Doom Patrol, then Beast Babe had her private time with them.

"We'll miss you, Gabriela." Elasti-Man said, hugging the young girl. Then he and his fellow members left.

"'Gabriela'?" Cybornetta asked. She smiled. "Can I call ya Gabby?"

"No." Beast Babe grumbled. "Don't even think about it."

"No need to be snappy... Gabby." Draven said with a very faint grin.

"DRAVE!" Beast Babe screamed. The Titans laughed.


	50. Civilians Unite!

**~CHARLIE~**

The Titans had sent me a message:

1\. They were out of town, stopping these villains called the Sisterhood of Evil.

2\. They'd be gone for however long it took to defeat the villains.

3\. They told me to be careful, because the Sisterhood was apparently targeting heroes and people connected to the Teen Titans.

4\. The Titans East - these other heroes - were coming, so it'd be okay.

Luckily I'm pretty good at being careful. Mostly. Sometimes I get myself into kerfuffles, like when I switched bodies with Robyn, the leader of the Teen Titans. That was stressful. Since… I'm a bit weak and clumsy... but the good news is that I befriended the Teen Titans, my heroes. People seem to think I'm cool now. Probably because they saw Robyn - in my body - fighting off a villain. I'm not really interested in popularity, but I don't want to be seen as a weakling.

Anyway, this is a different adventure. The Titans East were on their way, and I was looking forward to their arrival. I wanted Jump City to be safe as much as everyone else. So did my friends. And I don't mean the Teen Titans. I mean, school friends. Here they are:

1\. Max Kelly, Blake Kelly's older brother. He's a solitary, independent guy, who 'doesn't need a girl'. He likes to work for himself and often bites off more than he can chew. But he's nice to hang around with, even if he is jealous of my friendship with the Titans.

2\. Blake Kelly, Max Kelly's younger brother. Unlike his brother, he loves everyone, and teases girls… and sometimes other guys. He's a bit immature, honestly. But he's fun to hang out with, and is always there if you need a boost of optimism. He says Max is a grump, but sticks near him anyway.

3\. Fiella Parker (everyone calls her Fifi). Like me, she had an experience with the Titans, though it wasn't so positive. She and Beast Babe competed over a moped at a weird, meat-only restaurant. It turned out the restaurant was owned by evil aliens, and they would've killed Fifi if Beast Babe wasn't there. Long story short, Beast Babe got the moped, and Fifi was annoyed. She can be a bit scary and snappy, but she's actually just a big coward. No kidding. If she sees a moth, she'll run away screaming. But she does care about her friends. And she actually studies. No wonder she and Max get on.

So that's us. And there's me, Charlie Moore, but you know me. I'm the clumsy, insecure, shy, organized, and lucky girl. But I'm getting more confidence. Slowly. Now that you've gotten to know us, it's time for a story. Once upon a time, a little while ago - wait, this isn't a fairy-tale. Let's try that again…

 _..._

"So, you guys wanna go out to Macca's or something?" Blake asked. We met up in the locker hall after school.

"No way!" Fifi retorted, shaking her head. "I'm not going to any fast food places. Especially ones selling burgers and mopeds." Blake laughed.

"C'mon, Fifi," he said, rolling his eyes. "McDonald's isn't Mega Meaty Meat. And the Titans are out of town anyway. There'll be no trouble. Right, Max?"

"Whatever." Max shrugged. That's when I saw something strange. I looked behind me, and thought I saw a flash of something blue. _Imagination?_ I bit my lip.

"You alright, Moorey?" Blake asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Please don't call me that," I said, my breath wavering. "Come on… let's go to McDonald's." My friends looked at each other, but headed on anyway. We got to the restaurant, but I didn't feel hungry. I don't like fast food that much, but… this felt different. I couldn't stop thinking about that blue flash. It made my skin crawl. But I forced a smile, ignoring my limp arms.

"Huh, look at that," Blake observed, taking me out of my thoughts. "The sky's gotten darker. The weather usually doesn't change that fast, huh?"

"It has…?" I asked, looking at the sky through a window. Thick, grey storm clouds had covered it. Little, diamond-blue spotlights were peeking through it.

"What are those spotlight things?" Fifi asked, raising her brow. "They don't look like rain."

"Unless rain got a makeover," Blake suggested. He winked at the sky. "Like what's shakin', Mother Nature."

Max groaned. "It's probably just hail in the making."

"Good theory, bro." Blake said, patting his brother's head. Max crinkled his nose.

"Err… then what are those people falling from the sky?" Fifi asked in shock. Blake spat out his coke.

"What!?" he shouted, looking out the window. The rest of us joined him (including others in the restaurant). There were literally blue-haired people falling from the sky. They appeared to be human, but… something seemed off about them. Maybe it was the way power and darkness radiated from them, or the fact they all had blue hair.

"What the heck is going on?!" Fifi screamed, her eyes wide. Max was sweat-beading. Blake was trembling.

"I don't like what's shakin' anymore!" Blake cried.

I was scared too. I'd never seen these people before. I didn't know what was happening. It went from an innocent after-school lunch to people raining down from the sky. And these people did not look friendly. They were racing through Jump City, destroying everything in their path. They were also sucking the life out of humans, making them drop like flies.

"I _really_ don't like what's shakin'..." Fifi said, trembling. She leaned back. "Guys, let's go hide somewhere. These blue guys are… destroying everything."

"And so quickly," Max observed, going white. "How… I just can't fathom…"

Now was the best time for the Titans or the Titans East to be here. But of course they weren't. Then I remembered: my communicator! I could call the Titans. Relief flooded through me as I pulled out my communicator. I was about to dial it, when I felt someone roughly grab my arm. The grip belonged to Blake, who was pulling me out of the restaurant. My friends were following, looking concerned. I saw why we were running: McDonald's was about to explode.

"Come on!" Max ordered, gritting his teeth. We hid behind a car. The blue people exploded the restaurant in a fiery, blue ball of gas. Some people (humans) had died from the explosion, sadly. This made my skin crawl. I felt like hiding with Fifi. The Kelly brothers had different expressions, but shared the same emotion: horror.

"I…" I gaped, staring at the remains of the McDonald's. I stared at my communicator. "I've gotta call them." I tried to call the Titans, but the service was blocked. The blue people were covering Jump City in this strange, blue shield, so I had no outside contact. I fell to my knees, trying not to cry.

"Why is this happening?!" Blake demanded. "Why so suddenly?! Who are these people?! What are they doing? Why?! Why are they doing this?!"

"Blake," Max sighed, resting his hands on the side of the car. "Calm down. The best thing we can do now is go into hiding… and figure something out."

"But what about all these people?" Fifi asked. "I don't mean the blue ones. I mean, _our_ people. What about them?"

"I… don't know," Max sighed, chewing his lip. "We just can't let the blue ones find us… or they'll kill us, like they're doing with our people."

"We need the Titans here," I said, trembling. "Badly." I gasped. "And our families! What about them?!"

"There's too many blue people," Fifi answered. "Look at them." She pointed to all the blue guys, who were stealing more energy and turning the city blue, like a blue-berry themed nightmare.

"Fifi's right," Max said, closing his eyes. "There's nothing we can do."

"You're kidding," Blake growled, clenching his fist. "I don't care who these people are, they're not-"

"Blake, I'm sorry," Max urged. "But we've got to hide. Come on."

* * *

We hid nearby in someone's garage. The people who owned it weren't home, and their garage was surprisingly easy to open. Probably because of all the blue guys. Anyway, we hid in there, keeping out of eyesight. We made a list of what we could do:

1\. Hide in the garage until the Titans East arrived, or the just the normal Titans.

2\. Try and call for help.

3\. Be the heroes ourselves and save the day. I mean, I'm technically an honorary Titan. I guess that makes me a hero.

"I vote for hide in the garage," Fifi said, raising her hand. "I don't do fighting. I'm not a superhero."

"Try and call for help…?" Blake suggested. He shrugged. "I mean, come on. We can't be the only ones, right?"

"We should be the heroes," I suggested. "Not just because I'm an honorary Titan. It's… for us. Our people. For the Titans. We can do that."

"Risky," Max replied. "We know nothing about these blue people. Who knows what they can do?"

"I k-know." a quiet, female voice spoke up. We were scared out of our skin. It belonged to one of the blue people, but she appeared gentle. She had soft, blue eyes and beautiful blue hair.

"You're one of them," Max growled, standing up. Blake stood behind him. "We'll fight you."

"No! No fighting!" the girl cried. "I… swear on all the animals I don't want to fight. And I just love animals." She smiled. "They're just the cutest little things. Well, some are big, but they're all cute. Fluffy, scaly, I don't care. They're-"

"Uh, that's great, but we wanna know what your deal is." Fifi scoffed, crinkling her nose.

"Oh… sorry." the girl said quietly. "I'm… um… C-Cantrix. I'm… an Amarythian… one of the attackers here… but I'm not bad! Don't l-listen to what my best friend s-says."

"Alright, then, Cantrix," Max said, biting his lip. "Why are you helping us and not your people? I mean, we're the enemies to you, are we not?"

"I… don't like what my people are d-doing…" Cantrix answered nervously. "I want to stop it, but… I'm too shy to ask…"

"Really?" Blake grumbled. I stood up.

"This is our cue, I think," I said, smiling. "Alright, Cantrix. We'll help you… stop your people. Won't we, guys?" My friends (reluctantly) agreed.

"O-okay…" Cantrix said, with a smile. "My friend and I… will tell you everything."

"Your friend?" Fifi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, so these are the runaway kids," a boy said, entering the room. He had brown hair and was wearing a black suit like Cantrix. He looked pretty human. "Cantrix's mommy and daddy decided to take over Earth and kill all the humans for power. Cantrix's an alien princess, by the way. I'm Dave, a human. An awesome human, and the hero! I'm gonna save us all from my secretary's family!" He frowned. "And… I'll reluctantly let you losers help me, though only 'cause Cantrix insisted, 'cause one of you is an honorary Titan. Bleh."

"Oh boy," Max grumbled. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

With help from Cantrix and Dave (more the former), we formed a plan to defeat the Amarythians. We knew that they were on Earth to take our energy and become super powerful. Then they would take over the universe. Because they were evil. Our job was to stop them from doing such things. But there were only six of us, vs… who-knows how many evil aliens.

"Will this even be possible?" Fifi asked, taking the question out of my head. "Like, not trying to be pessimistic, but-"

"It's impossible..." Dave replied. He flashed a grin. "...without me! We'll be fine, as long as I'm around."

"Of… course we will!" Cantrix said shyly, smiling weakly. My friends and I weren't convinced. "Um… I do have a plan. We need to defeat… my p-parents… the k-king and queen. Then… the vassals."

"Like Fifi said, is that even possible?" Max asked. He gazed at Dave. "With or without you, Dave."

"I… think," Cantrix replied. "My people… are v-very powerful. But… without all their power, they're… e-easy to d-defeat. If we can take their power…"

"... we can defeat 'em." Fifi finished. She cocked her head. "Great plan, but how do we do that?"

"By… k-knocking them down," Cantrix answered. "Physical combat."

"YES! I'LL KICK BUTT AT THAT!" Dave said, pumping his fist. Fifi rolled her eyes.

"Well, apart from Dave," Max said, gesturing at us. "We're not really superheroes. Can we take on the entire army?"

"We've gotta try, bro." Blake insisted, grinning at his brother. Max sighed.

"Well, my brother and I are in," he said. He looked at Fif and I. "What about you two?"

"...alright, sure." Fifi agreed, shivering.

I sighed. "For the world."

* * *

Like Max said, we're not really experienced with beating people up. But we needed to, for the sake of humanity. The Amarythians were powerful, so we mostly used sneak attacks. Cantrix advised that we aim for her parents - the king and queen. She said she'd be looking after the pet shop. So that's what we did.

The king and queen were - not surprisingly - in the middle of the attack, surrounding dead humans. I didn't want to look at them. So I focused my rage on the king and queen, my friends copying. Well, Fifi was hiding behind Max. She wanted no part of this. I didn't, either. But I didn't want to give up. I guess I was a bit of a hero after all. So my friends and I charged for the king and queen.

The fight got very intense. We battled our way through some royal guards - we lost Fifi on the way, which left the Kellys and me. We approached the king and queen, who looked ready for battle. We attacked. They blasted Blake away with their magic - and almost killed him - which made Max furious.

"You'll regret that." he growled. He punched the king. I feebly kicked the queen. Dave was 'fighting' the royal guards, though he wasn't doing a great job. But we couldn't focus on that. I punched the queen again and avoided one of her blows. Max had knocked down the king, which enraged the queen. She tried to take my energy, but Cantrix put a secret shield over me.

"Foolish human," the queen growled. "You will not stop us!"

"We will!" I replied, though I felt mushy inside. "We've got to." I tried to punch the queen, but she dodged. She looked beautiful yet terrifying, with those sharp, icy blue eyes. Like her daughter, Cantrix. Except Cantrix had kindness in her eyes. The queen swung for me again. She cut me in the leg. I let out a cry of pain and fell over.

"Goodbye, human." the queen hissed. I held out my good leg and hit her in the chest. She was flung backwards. I leaned over her, breathing deeply.

"I'm not the one saying goodbye." I replied. I hit the queen once again. Her power dissipated. And everything went white.

* * *

...

So, it's been a day or two since then. I'm alive and well. The Amarythians were defeated, thanks to us. My mom told me I needed to stop getting myself into trouble, even when I said it wasn't intentional. The Titans called and thanked my friends and I, and said hopefully the Titans East would be coming soon.

My friends are okay too, same with the other humans that were injured. Cantrix and Dave are fine, and I'm not really sure where they are. They sort of left after the Amarythians did. But oh well. That's us. I can only hope nothing like that happens again. Well, maybe I'd do it for the recognition, but seriously, I was scared. Also, my friends and I are forming a little hero team of our own, in case the Titans aren't around. Maybe we'll start to train and become an actual threat. But who knows?

Only time can tell.


	51. Snowblind

Thick snow covered the entire land like a thick blanket. Stuck in the middle of this was a large forest full of dense trees. Three young superheroes were driving a snowmobile through the snow, chasing someone. Or, something. A red flash.

"You can't run forever!" a young woman cried, gripping the steering wheel. She has a British accent; thick, shiny, blonde hair; dazzling blue eyes. A pair of jet wings are on her back; goggles are on her head. Two young men were next to her, eyeing the target.

"It's so cold," the shortest man groaned. He's chubby, has short brown hair, and wears an orange jumpsuit. He has a black belt with a bronze knife attached to it. "We'd better catch this guy soon." The tallest shrugged. He has grey, clammy skin; orange hair; blue jeans; orange hoodie; boots.

"The village said he's a bad guy," Priscella grumbled. "Maybe he's from that Sisterhood of Evil Sunfire told us about. Apparently they're targeting the Teen Titans."

"What a pain," Stretcher Boy groaned. "I heard one of their guys can stretch like me. I've always wanted a duplicate."

"Two Kevins? That's just what we need." Cator grumbled. Stretcher Boy glared at him. Priscella chewed her lip.

"We don't have time for you idiots stuffing around," she snapped. "We need to catch this guy."

"That's great," Cator said. He looked wary. "But… he's sort of gone."

"Snap!" Priscella swore. She angrily banged her fist on the wheel. She glared at her teammates. "If you two hadn't argued, we might've…" Cator was staring at something. Stretcher Boy appeared irritated. "You're not even listening, are you?"

"No, I saw something." Cator said, pointing out of the window. Priscella narrowed her eyes. Through the thick snow, she could see… a building. It seemed to be some sort of factory. The heroine raised her brow.

"What's that?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Some kind of factory." Stretcher Boy observed. "Let's stop by. He got away anyway. And this snowmobile is making me claustrophobic."

"Since when are you claustrophobic?" Cator asked, raising his brow. Stretcher Boy shrugged. Priscella sighed deeply.

"Let's just pull over." she said.

The three young superheroes pulled over in front of the factory. It was dark and metal and towered above them. Strange red light gleamed from the windows.

"Well… that's interesting." Cator observed, tilting his head. Priscella was walking towards the large metal door. "Priscella…" He raced after her. Stretcher Boy rolled his eyes and followed his teammates. Priscella knocked on the large metal door.

"Hello?" she greeted. "Is anyone there?" A window opened. A large woman wearing an army suit, goggles and gloves was there. Her hair is done up in a bun. Fear was expressed on her face.

"Please…" she begged in a Russian accent. "You cannot be here."

"And why not?" Stretcher Boy asked, folding his arms. Priscella glared at him.

"Ignore him," she told the woman. "Look, we just pulled over 'cause we saw this place. Really, we're looking for a villain on the run. We spoke to the village before here. They told us… about a monster. Called… what was it, 'Red Star'?"

The woman looked away with a frown. "I know this Red Star," She looked back at the team. "I am Red Star."

* * *

A few minutes later, the young heroes were within the factory, sipping hot soup out of ceramic bowls.

"So… you're radioactive?" Cator asked. He flinched uncomfortably.

"I am afraid so." Red Star sighed, eyeing the heroes. "The townspeople resent me. I am a monster."

"The radioactive thing's a big deal, lady, but is that all?" Stretcher Boy asked. He sipped the soup. "You make good soup, by the way."

Priscella rolled her eyes. "Red Star… why'd you attack that town? Afterwards we chased you through all the snow, and now you're here… what's going on?"

"I did not attack the town," Red Star answered. She frowned. "I have not left in a long time."

"Well, the townspeople said it was you," Cator said, raising his brow. "Unless you have a clone or something."

"I do not think so," Red Star said, chewing her lip. "It seems… it must be my powers. My radioactivity."

"Radioactivity has a mind of its own?" Stretcher Boy asked, groaning. "Great."

"We don't exactly know what we're up against here," Priscella pointed out, glaring at Stretcher Boy. She gazed calmly at Red Star. "I don't think it's you, Red Star, but it could be something connected to you. Like you said… your radioactivity. Does it escape your body?"

Red Star nodded. She seemed uncomfortable. "I capture my… radioactivity before it escapes and causes havoc."

"'Capture it'?" Cator asked. He looked stunned. "How the heck do you do that?"

"Shush, Cator," Priscella hissed. She faced Red Star. "What he means is," She glared at Cator, then smiled amiably at Red Star. "Where do you keep this radioactivity?"

"In a room you must never go," Red Star answered, spreading her arms. "For your safety."

"I have no problem with that." Stretcher Boy said, enjoying the taste of the soup. Priscella muttered a curse word. Then her eyes lit up.

"What if…" she said thoughtfully. "What if the radioactivity… is… escaping somehow?" She placed her soup down and stood up. "What if it's… becoming something… like, a monster?"

"What are you talking about, Princess Priscella?" Stretcher Boy asked, rolling his eyes at Priscella's 'proper name'.

"That cannot be happening…" Red Star sighed, breathing heavily. "It cannot be escaping…" Her hands started glowing red. Her breathing picked up.

"Are you okay, lady?" Stretcher Boy asked, standing up. Cator was giving Red Star a concerned look.

"I must go…" Red Star said. She yelled, "Stay here!" She raced off like the wind.

"Wait, Red Star!" Priscella cried. She ran after the woman, her jetwings folding out. An extended, stretched hand from Stretcher Boy wrapped around her ankle.

"No, Princess," he said, dragging the leader back. "The lady said stay here. She's radioactive, remember?"

"But…" Priscella started, but realized he was right. She sighed deeply and clenched her fists. "I just want to help her. She seems so miserable and scared."

"Well, what can we do?" Cator asked, sitting up. Priscella's eyes lit up. Cator and Stretcher Boy shared a glance.

"We catch that monster." Priscella answered.

* * *

"You want to catch the monster?" Red Star asked when the team explained their plan. "I am not sure if that is a good idea."

"Well, I dunno about you, lady, but a radioactive monster ain't good news." Stretcher Boy pointed out. The other team members nodded in agreement- a rare sight.

"But… how will you proceed with this plan?" Red Star asked, shivering slightly.

"We'll find a way. We always do." Priscella answered, opening her jet wings.

"So… we capture it or something?" Cator asked. He gave Priscella a look. "We can't touch radioactivity."

"But… can you, Red Star?" Priscella asked, eyeing the taller woman. "Maybe you can help."

"I…" Red Star sounded reluctant. "I think it is too dangerous."

"There's no other way." Priscella pointed out. Red Star frowned and looked in the other direction.

"You okay, lady?" Stretcher Boy asked, peering at Red Star. The woman sighed.

"Let us catch this monster." she said shakily. The 4 superheroes split up. Two heroes went to survey the cameras and monitors. Two others - Red Star and Priscella - went to the former's compartment unit, where she kept her radioactivity. Red Star forbidded Priscella's entry and entered. She came out a short time later, revealing nothing had changed. Priscella frowned.

"There must be something here, right?" she asked, tapping her chin. Red Star shook her head. Priscella cocked her head. "You aren't lying, are you?" The young heroine had been suspicious of the older heroine. As rude as it sounded, Red Star seemed to be a coward.

"I speak no lie." Red Star confirmed. She sounded serious enough. Priscella had to agree with that. Suddenly, Cator raced towards them, looking stressed.

"The monster's here," he panted, falling to his knees. "Radioactive… monster…" Red Star and Priscella stared at each other. The latter crossed her arms.

"Where is it?" she asked.

* * *

"I can't stop this beast!" Stretcher Boy yelled, his arms wrapped around a vent like a bungee cord. A large, red, shiny monster made of radioactivity and plasma was roaring at him. It had glowing eyes and a glowing body and radiated radioactivity. In its wake was a destroyed wall, surrounded by smoke. Stretcher Boy looked relieved to see Red Star. "Thank goodness, lady! Stop that beast!" He extended his arm and grabbed the vent above the exit. He exited the room.

"I…" Red Star looked dumbfounded. She eyed the monster, feeling a strong urge to run away. She took a few steps backwards.

"Come on!" Stretcher Boy yelled impatiently. Priscella glared at him. She gazed at Red Star.

"You can take it down, Red Star!" she yelled with determination. "We're behind you!"

"Yeah…" Cator agreed half-heartedly. Priscella nudged his shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"I… I cannot." Red Star sighed, falling to the ground. Her hands turned red with radioactivity again. She raced off to fill it, which seemed to power the monster. It attempted to leave to cause destruction outside. The attacks of Team PSBC were fruitless against it as it charged outside.

"Well, she's no help." Cator grumbled. He was surprised to hear his leader hadn't made a remark. Then he realized she had gone after Red Star.

"Let's go after that beast," Stretcher Boy suggested, shrugging. "It's what the princess would want." Cator agreed; the two boys exited and raced after the monster, trudging through the snow. Meanwhile, Priscella had raced through the sullen yet homely factory to find Red Star. She found her outside of the compartment units.

"Red Star!" Priscella cried. Red Star gazed at her, head bowed. "What… what happened?"

"I am sorry," Red Star sighed, her eyes sorrow. "I cannot fight the monster."

"Yes you can," Priscella insisted. "You've got some tough powers. And you're the only one who can be near radioactivity. You've gotta!"

"My powers only hurt people," Red Star replied, turning away. "I will hurt you. I will hurt everyone."

"You won't hurt everyone," Priscella continued. "You'll save everyone! You'll be recognized as a hero!"

"No," Red Star said. She gazed into Priscella's eyes. "You do not understand. A long time ago, I used to be an ordinary, skimpy soldier. One day, a group of scientists decided to use me as a test subject for super powers, such as super strength and invulnerability. It worked… with a large side effect: I was radioactive. With my new powers, I accidentally destroyed part of the town. They have resented me since. So I stay here. If I go out again, I will just hurt everyone."

"That's the past, Red Star," Priscella insisted, grabbing Red Star's gloved hands. "This is now. You can make it better. Okay?"

"I…" Red Star glanced away. She gazed back at Priscella's eyes. "Very well. I will try."

* * *

Cator, with his telekinetic abilities, threw large piles of snow and trees onto the plasma monster. It simply shook off the mess and charged towards the town. The snow in the wind didn't affect it at all. It was thrashing past everything, leaving a large mess behind.

"We can't catch this beast." Stretcher Boy exasperated. He and Cator were chasing the monster in their snowmobile. They were keeping a relatively steady pace. For the time being.

"Where's Priscella?" Cator asked, peering over his shoulder. "She should be here!"

"She went after the red lady," Stretcher Boy answered. He squinted as the red, plasmatic monster disappeared into the distance. "We've got to keep up with this beast!"

"I don't think we can." Cator replied, but he reared up the engine regardless. They zoomed through more snow, reaching the monster. However, it was directly next to the town. The locals gazed at it in fear. "Oh… crap!"

"Do something, boy!" Stretcher Boy yelled at Cator. The orange-haired hero used his telekinesis to force the plasmatic creature backwards. It fell head-first into the snow. Cator and Stretcher Boy grinned at each other. Then the creature rose up again and roared with anger. It turned on the simple, wooden village. That was before someone shoved it down. That someone was Red Star.

Team PSBC watched in awe as the strong woman tackled the plasmatic creature through the snow. The villagers hid behind their buildings, though some crept closer to the action. The large, glowing red monster pinned Red Star down to the ground. The strong woman kicked it in the middle, flinging it backwards. It crashed into some poor person's house. It got back up again and charged for Red Star.

The woman jumped right onto it, sinking her fists into its radioactive flesh. The creature rumbled and shook, losing control of its body. Parents covered their children's eyes. The radioactive creature began letting off a strong glow and started rolling around everywhere. Team PSBC made sure it did not go any closer to the village.

Red Star continued beating the creature to the ground, until it existed no more. However, now she shared its powerful glow, making her dangerous.

"What do we do?" Cator asked. The glowing Red Star ran away from the town. Suddenly, the boy got an idea. He yelled at Red Star, "Red Star! I know how I can help you." The glowing woman faced him. He threw her a communicator for TSBC. "You're part of the team now. Hold on." He shut his eyes tight and brought out a clenched fist. He picked up Red Star with all his power. He swung his arm upwards, launching her high into the sky. He focused on bringing her higher and higher. He kept going until he passed out from the use of all his power. He fainted.

"That was a risky idea," Priscella criticised. She smiled. "But also a clever one." She stared at the sky, wiping a small tear from her eye. Especially when a large, glowing red explosion appeared in the distance, temporarily changing the sky to red. She gazed down at Cator. "Let's get him rugged up."


	52. Kole

"Dr Light is back!" the enthusiastic villain that is Dr. Light cried. She was wearing a winter garment that followed the colours of her costume and a special backpack full of light energy. She was standing near a large, crystallic power source in the middle of the Arctic, where snow was the only thing in sight. The Teen Titans were near her, their weapons out.

"And soon, she'll be gone for good!" Robyn yelled. "Titans, GO!" The Titans charged towards Dr. Light. The villain leaped out of their way and fired lasers at the team. Draven shielded them. Cybornetta fired her cannon at the villain. It was a near miss. Dr. Light fired more lasers back. Again, the team dodged. Beast Babe, as a peregrine falcon, soared towards Dr. Light, talons out. Dr. Light swept her away with some light energy.

Sunfire and Draven fired attacks at Dr. Light. Some hit Dr. Light, which fazed her for a minute. Robyn threw some birdarangs at the villain to knock her down. However, Dr. Light managed to stand up and prepare her light attacks.

"I don't have time for you!" Dr. Light yelled. She aimed a light cannon at a snowy hill. "Taste this!"

"Wait! That'll knock-" Cybornetta began, but too late. Dr. Light unleashed her cannon onto the snowy hill; an avalanche covered the heroes. However, it also covered Dr. Light herself.

"NOOO!" Dr. Light raged, realizing this error. But again, it was too late. Everyone was washed away by the thick snow.

* * *

The Teen Titans fell quite a distance, landing underneath the icy layers they were previously standing on. They seemed to be in some sort of prehistoric forest. It had lush grass and trees. Ice covered the roof and most of the wall. The Teen Titans stared at each other. Suddenly, from the bushes, a group of small-ish dinosaurs (around Beast Babe's height) known as Utahraptors emerged. They had red skin with black stripes.

"Are we in prehistoric times?" Robyn asked. Cybornetta checked a scanner on her arm.

"We're in the present." she replied, raising her brow.

"So… what is this place?" Draven asked, looking around. "Can we get any information?"

"Perhaps… Beast Babe could communicate with the creatures!" Sunfire suggested, gesturing at the dinosaurs.

"I'll give it a shot." Beast Babe said. She smiled at the dinosaurs. "Nice dinos." She transformed into the same type of dinosaur as the others (except she was green) and began speaking to them in a dinosaur language. When she was finished, she looked slightly nervous.

"What did they say?" Robyn asked, raising her brow. Beast Babe chuckled apprehensively.

"They said they wanted to eat us…" she answered, scratching the back of her head. The dinosaurs then attacked the teenangers. The Teen Titans weren't faring too well against the predators, until two superheroes arrived. One was a shortish boy with spiky pink hair; antennas; crystal-blue eyes and clothing; pale skin. The other was a neanderthal woman, who has long, thick, dark brown hair; a tattered, brown dress; a necklace with stones on it; large muscles.

The boy turned into a solid, ice-coloured crystal block. The neanderthal picked him up and swung him at the predators, knocking them out. Any who charged towards the duo received a smash in the jaw. Before long, all the dinosaurs were knocked out. The Teen Titans gazed at the aftermath with wide eyes.

"What?" the boy laughed. He gazed at Cybornetta, whose brows could not rise any higher. "Little guys can be tough, too."

"Couldn't be more true, dude." Beast Babe agreed, grinning at the boy.

"So, who are you two?" Robyn asked, stepping forward.

"I'm Kole," the boy introduced himself. He gestured to the neanderthal. "This is Gnarrka."

"Gnarrka!" the neanderthal yelled. Kole giggled. Some of the team joined in.

"We've gotta thank you for saving us." Robyn said, smiling. "We're in your debt."

"Oh, it's no problem," Kole said, waving it off. "Why don't you guys come to our place? It's just this way."

"Then we could be friends?" Sunfire asked, his eyes glimmering.

"Sounds good." Kole replied, Gnarrka nodding. Sunfire jumped up and down for joy. Kole giggled again. "Alright, new friends. This way." They walked to said house. On the way, Kole and Cybornetta spoke to each other.

"You're a weird little man." Cybornetta commented light-heartedly, raising her brow at Kole.

"After I saved you?" Kole asked, titling his head. "You're a weird tall lady."

Cybornetta laughed. "So, you from down here?"

"Uh… not really," Kole answered, biting his lip. "I'm from the surface. But… I don't really want to go back there. I'd rather stay here… where people can't use me for my powers."

"Sounds rough, dude," Cybornetta said, shaking her head. "What about Gnarrka?"

"She…" Kole looked away for a moment. "Well, she doesn't like the surface much either. She's afraid of it… and technology. She'd rather stay in prehistoric times if you know what I mean."

"Sorta…" Cybornetta admitted. She gazed at a homely wooden hut ahead. "That's your place?"

"Yep," Kole replied. He grabbed her arm. "This way, everybody!" Gnarrka noticed Kole grabbing Cybornetta's arm and couldn't help but feel left out. It seemed Kole wanted to hang out with Cybornetta more than her. She bit her lip, feeling a pang of sadness. But she refused to let her emotions take control.

The Titans sat down around a table, ready to have a meal. Gnarrka and Kole served them a platter full of native fruits. Robyn wasn't sure about them. Draven decided he wasn't hungry. Sunfire enjoyed a few, same with Beast Babe. In the end, it was Cybornetta and Gnarrka who ate the most. In fact, it turned into an eating competition.

"Go Cy Go!" Beast Babe cheered enthusiastically. Cybornetta and Gnarrka gulped down fruit. Kole and Sunfire joined in on the cheering. The ladies gulped down more and more fruit, until Gnarrka couldn't do it anymore. She stood up, patting her stomach. Kole cheered and wrapped his arms around Cybornetta, while the other Titans clapped. Gnarrka sulked and stormed off.

"Wait, Gnarrka…!" Kole cried, realizing his best friend was leaving. He raced after her. "Gnarrka!" Gnarrka was clambering up stairs to her room. Kole clambered after her, calling out her name. She peered down at him. "What's wrong, Gnarrka?" Gnarrka looked away as a response. "Gnarrka… are you feeling left out?" Gnarrka nodded grievously.

Kole sighed and smiled. "Gnarrka… y'know I could never replace you with these new guys. You'll always be my best friend. Okay?" Gnarrka mumbled something. "I promise." The neanderthal grinned at her best friend. "See? It's okay." Kole held out his hand. "C'mon, let's go back to the others." Gnarrka accepted his offer of goodwill and they returned to the Titans. They were discussing plans around the dinner table.

Kole cleared his throat. "Hey guys. If you want, you can stay here tonight. Or… you can leave. We can show you the exit." Gnarrka grunted in agreement.

"We still need to find Dr. Light," Robyn replied, eyeing Kole and Gnarrka. "We'll stay here tonight, just to see if we can find her."

"Who's Dr. Light?" Kole asked, tilting his head.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Dr. Light groaned, storming through the prehistoric forest. "I can't believe I got myself stuck down here." She checked her light-related weapons. "My crystal energy source was destroyed in that fall… where on Earth am I going to get a new one? I can't stand this place!" She noticed a small, wooden hut, covered in thick trees. "Hmm?" She approached the hut and gazed through the brightly lit window. "The Teen Titans!" She lowered her head.

"Stay out!" a pink-haired boy yelled at some utahraptors near the door. The Teen Titans were surrounding them. "Alright, we got it." The pink-haired boy turned into a shimmering crystal. A female neanderthal picked him up and smashed him against the dinosaurs, scaring them away. Dr. Light's eyes lit up.

"I think I've found my crystal." she whispered. Her brain immediately began forming a plan to capture the boy. Soon, she had the perfect plan. Later that day, when everyone was asleep, Dr. Light crept into Kole's room. He was asleep too, though only very lightly. Dr. Light stuffed him into a concealment bubble, which woke him up. He let out a brief scream for help before Dr. Light rushed away, carrying him on her back.

"Let me go!" Kole demanded, banging his fists on the walls of the bubble.

"Never," Dr. Light replied. "When we get to the surface, your powers will be mine! I will finally be able to defeat those rotten Titans!"

"I will never help you!" Kole raged, making fists.

"Oh, really?" Dr. Light sneered, facing him. "Well, when you get to the surface… you'll definitely want to help. Trust me."

"Ha ha, sure," Kole retorted, making a face. "My friends will find out soon enough. And then you'll be toast. For now…" He turned into crystal, making Dr. Light's journey much more difficult, especially since she was walking upwards through a dense forest. The villain began panting and sweating, having to pause every few seconds.

"Turn… back!" she demanded, breathing deeply. Kole didn't move. A smug look was planted on his crystallic face. Dr. Light groaned. "At least change your expression."

* * *

"And then I was all like, nah, dude! I ain't changing my expression!" Beast Babe told Cybornetta, laughing hysterically. The half-robot rolled her eyes. The story wasn't very interesting. Suddenly, the other three team members and Gnarrka burst into the room. "Dudes! You wanna hear my story too?" Cybornetta shook her head as a warning.

"Gnarrka!" Gnarrka shouted. She appeared stressed. Worry lines drew back her brow.

"Kole has gone missing!" Sunfire exclaimed, looking stressed himself. "He is not anywhere in the house!"

"Kole?" Cybornetta asked, standing up. Beast Babe stood up too.

"We need to look for him," Robyn commanded, making a fist. "Dr. Light may've got him."

* * *

"We're… almost there." Dr. Light panted, still carrying the heavy boy. She passed through a blue, icy cave, following the light that led to the outside world. Finally, they arrived on the snowy surface that is the outside world. Storm clouds covered the sky. Wind ruffled the fluffy snow. A large, crystal platform was in the center of this. It was circular, pale blue and shimmered like a diamond. In the center was some sort of white, circular plug-in.

"What's that?" Kole asked, temporarily reverting to himself.

"My invention," Dr. Light answered, taking a deep breath. "This is where you come in."

"And _how_ do I come in?" Kole asked, tilting his head. Dr. Light placed his bubble on the ground, making sure it was securely closed. She kneeled down and smiled at the boy.

"You're about to learn, boy." she told him.

"It's Kole." Kole informed her, raising his brow. Dr. Light stood back up and walked over to the platform.

"You will be standing here in crystal form," she explained. She gazed victoriously into the distance. "Powering my suit!"

"Because I'll definitely help you." Kole sarcastically replied. Dr. Light walked back over to him and kneeled down again.

"You definitely _will_ help me," she told him. "Because I'll make you!" She picked up his bubble and carried it over to the platform. She placed it on the center. The bubble disappeared. However, a translucent, cylindrical, yellow shield prevented Kole from escaping. He banged his fists against the walls, but the attempt was fruitless. Dr. Light released an evil laugh.

"Well, just because you trapped me, doesn't mean I'll help you!" Kole retorted, baring his teeth.

"We'll see about that!" Dr. Light sneered, pressing a button on a remote. It didn't do anything. "Come on, work!" She pressed it again. This time, it worked. It shocked Kole, making his eyes widen and his hair go crazy. "Ha ha! There we go! This will continue if you do not help me!"

"Not if we can do anything about it!" a voice jeered. It belonged to Robyn, with the Titans right behind her (not including Gnarrka). Dr. Light rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that!" she jeered back. She fired blasts of light at the superheroes, which were far stronger than the previous ones. They almost knocked out the entire team. They recovered quickly and charged towards the super villain. She formed walls of light and sent them towards the heroes. Beast Babe and Robyn were knocked out. Dr. Light fired more blasts, which knocked out the boys.

"If I can just stop this system…" Cybornetta mumbled, eyeing the trapped Kole. "I can free Kole… and stop Dr. Light from being so powerful." She pulled out a wrench and headed towards Kole. However, Dr. Light spotted her.

"I don't think so!" Dr. Light cackled, firing a powerful blast at the half-robot. This sent her skyrocketing through the snow and her wrench through the sky. The wrench landed near a confused Gnarrka, who was hiding beside the entrance to the subterranean world. She gazed warily at the wrench. Any sort of technology sent shivers down her spine.

Gnarrka noticed she could no longer hear the Titans. So, she walked a bit closer to the action. Hiding behind a tree, she noticed that Dr. Light had trapped the Teen Titans inside a giant, translucent energy bubble. Then she saw Kole. Her mouth gaped open.

"Finally," Dr. Light cackled. "You're all trapped!" The Titans bellowed protests. Cybornetta noticed Gnarrka and signaled her over.

"Hey, girl," she said quietly. "You can use that wrench to free Kole. Just twist it around a bolt - it's shaped like this." She drew the shape of a bolt on the bubble wall. Then she drew the wrench around it.

"Gnarrka…?" Gnarrka asked.

"You've gotta use the wrench to free Kole," Cybornetta explained, sweat-beading. "You'll be able to do it… trust me!" Gnarrka looked afraid. "Look, I know you don't like tech… but this is for us. This is for your best friend."

"Gnarrka…" Gnarrka sighed, suddenly finding herself filled with a new strength as she gazed at Kole and Dr. Light. "Gnarrka!" She raced off across the snow, Cybornetta proudly observing her. The neanderthal paused at the wrench and gripped it in her fingers. She returned to the area where Dr. Light had kidnapped all of her friends. She glared at the villain.

"And who are you?" Dr. Light asked. She eyed the wrench in Gnarrka's hand. "Trying to stop me, are you…? Don't bother… you won't be able to!" She fired a blast at the neanderthal. She avoided it and charged for Kole, whose crystal body was glowing. He briefly turned into his normal self.

"Gnarrka… Thank you…" he whispered, his body twitching. His eyes were kind. He reverted back to crystal form so he didn't kill himself. Gnarrka grinned back and put the wrench on the bolt. Dr. Light growled and prepared another attack, but was distracted by the Teen Titans trying to escape. Gnarrka removed all of the bolts, effectively freeing Kole.

"My… My power!" Dr. Light bellowed. The Teen Titans approached her. "Curse you, Titans!" She glared at Gnarrka and Kole. "And you guys too!"

* * *

"I'm so proud, Gnarrka," Kole admired, giving his large friend a hug. "I'm so happy you did that for me."

"Gnarrka…" Gnarrka replied gratefully. The Titans laughed.

"Well, you two deserve these," Robyn handed both of them communicators. They smiled at each other.

"Welcome to the team, dudes!" Beast Babe congratulated them. Sunfire squealed with delight. Draven nodded with approval.

"Good job," Cybornetta told both of them. She high-fived them. "See you guys around." They nodded happily.


	53. Hide and Seek

The sun shone down on a gothic teenager waiting to pick up a superhero team. Draven stared at the wooden train station behind him. The silver train tracks glistened in the sun. All around him are grassy hills. He stood on a dirty surface. He looked left and right, but there was no sign of transportation. He opened his communicator and called Robyn's communicator.

"Draven calling Robyn," he said.

"Robyn's communicator." Beast Babe greeted on the other side, waving. Draven groaned.

"I said Robyn." he said firmly.

"Robyn's kinda busy, dude," Beast Babe replied. She gave him a thumbs up. "So just tell me your problem!"

Draven sighed. "I'm supposed to be picking up a superhero team, but there's no one here." He frowned. "This place is in the middle of nowhere. Are you sure I'm at the right place?"

"Yep!" Beast Babe answered, grinning. _At least she's happy_ , Draven thought grumpily. "They'll be coming anytime soon. Just keep waiting!" She hung up. Right on cue, a bus pulled up nearby the teenage boy. Dust coated his vision; he waved his hand to remove it. Once it was gone, strangely, he couldn't see anyone. Then he felt a tug on his cloak. He looked down and saw a young boy with spiky, blonde hair; blue eyes; pale skin; a red, superhero-like coat; red shorts; a red t-shirt with the letter 'M'.

"Are you Draven?" the boy asked. Two younger girls were behind him: one was wearing a baby-blue bib; has short, blonde hair; a blue dummy; blue eyes. The other has short, red hair, combed down to her shoulders; pale skin; a yellow shirt; a blue blanket; red gloves. Her eyes seemed to be shut.

Draven gritted his teeth. "You have got to be kidding." He called Robyn on his communicator. "This is Draven, calling Robyn."

Beast Babe answered cheerfully. "Robyn's communicator!"

"Calling. _Robyn_." Draven grumbled.

"Robyn's _busy_ , Mr. Grumpy Pants." Beast Babe snapped back, her brow creasing. "Do you need something?"

Draven pointed at the kids and simply said, "No."

"Aw, c'mon, Drave!" Beast Babe cheered, acting joyful again. "It's just a two hour train ride. Nothing bad, right? Besides, there's no one else for the job. So… you're stuck with it."

"Oh, fantastic," Draven grumbled sarcastically. "But I'd rather hear it from Robyn."

"Alright, fine, I'll ask her," Beast Babe groaned. She called over her shoulder, "Hey, Rob! Draven doesn't wanna babysit!" There was a pause. Beast Babe faced Draven. "Robyn says you have to. There you go. Your answer." Draven was about to say something else, but something happened, and Beast Babe hung up.

"Great…" Draven grumbled, crinkling his nose. "Leave the kids to Draven, Robyn. Fantastic idea." He felt a tug on his cloak again. He looked down.

"Uh… you gonna help us, Mr?" the young boy asked. He was holding out his hand in a way that looked like he was holding hands with someone.

"The train is this way." Draven grumbled, walking over to the train station. The children didn't move. Draven sighed. "Come on. It's going to be here soon." The children shrugged and joined the teenager on the train station. Draven peered down at them. "What are your names?"

"I'm Melvin," the boy informed him. He pointed at the blonde girl. "That's Teether," He gestured to the red-haired girl. "She's Tamantha Tantrum." Then he pointed to his outstretched hand. "And that's Bella."

"Nice to meet you." Draven said halfheartedly. Teether grabbed his hand. Draven resisted the urge to throw her off. Tamantha Tantrum grabbed his other hand, making him cringe. Relief flooded through him when the sleek, silver train arrived. "Alright, everyone on." He led the children onto the train. He had to stop and help Melvin get his 'imaginary friend' onto the train. This annoyed him very much, but he decided not to complain about it. Yet.

Draven's relief grew when all the children were seated in a carriage. He eyed them carefully, before allowing himself to relax. He certainly wasn't an expert in child care. He didn't really know what to say. Finally, he thought of something.

"So, you guys have any superpowers?" he asked.

"Bella can sing nursery rhymes," Melvin informed him. "Do you wanna hear?"

"Nope." Draven answered, chewing his lip. He decided talking wasn't such a good idea after all and focused on the moving scene outside. His eyes darted over the grassy hills and tall trees. He felt a tug on his cloak.

"Gotta go… gotta go!" Tamantha Tantrum squeaked, waving her arms around. Draven raised an eyebrow.

"She means she has to go." Melvin told him, jerking his head towards the bathroom.

"Oh," Draven said. He stood up. "Come on." He led the children to the bathroom. He stopped in front of the ladies' room and let Tamantha Tantrum enter. After a few minutes, she was done. "You all ready?"

"Monkey Lady!" Tamantha Tantrum cried, making a face.

"Tamantha, what's a 'Monkey Lady'?" Draven asked, raising his brow. Suddenly, by the window, he saw a horrifyingly familiar face: Madame Mallah. "Kids, we need to run. Now." He made sure the kids were nearby him, then took off. Madame Mallah, with her fist, smashed the window open and chased them. Draven led the children through many carriages, still being pursued by the gorilla.

"You cannot run forever." Madame Mallah cackled. Draven knew she was correct when she cornered them on the last carriage, which was full of hay and crates. "Give me the children." Out of desperation, Draven launched some crates at the villain, temporarily distracting her.

"Come on." he told the kids, leading them around Madame Mallah. However, she returned to her senses and grabbed Teether. The small child let out a high-pitched squeal. Draven whipped around, the other two kids near his legs. "Put her down."

"Never!" Madame Mallah cackled. "You are doomed."

"Brenda, get her!" Melvin yelled, pointing at the villain. An invisible force slammed into Madame Mallah, knocking her over. She crashed into a pile of crates, dropping Teether. Draven raced over to Teether and picked her up in his arms. Madame Mallah awoke and chased Draven and the children into the main carriage, then back around into the last carriage, cornering them. Her dark-brown fur bristled, and she bared her sharp, yellow teeth. She approached the heroes, glaring deadly daggers.

"Split us apart, Bella!" Melvin yelled. An invisible force slammed into the bridge connecting the carriages; it broke, sending the heroes' carriage away. Madame Mallah roared fiercely as the carriage drifted away, while the train disappeared into the distance. The carriage eventually stopped, arriving in a grassy area nearby some mountains. The group stepped out.

"We got away!" Melvin cheered. He hugged his invisible friend. "Bella did it!"

"No, she didn't, _Melvin_ ," Draven grumbled, still holding Teether. She was clinging onto him. He shot Melvin a brief glare. "We're stranded from the rest of the train." He sighed. "I'll fly us there." He placed Teether down. He then formed a circular, black platform using his magic.

"Tamantha doesn't like flying," Melvin told him. The children climbed aboard. "She gets sick."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Draven sighed. "It's only a little while." However, as soon as the platform lifted into the air, Tamantha turned green and her cheeks puffed out. Draven pouted and returned the group to the ground.

"We'll walk, then," he sighed. He let Tamantha and Teether hold his hands.

"Uppy?" Tamantha Tantrum asked, reaching out her small arms. Draven looked away. "Uppy!" Tamantha Tantrum demanded, sounding enraged. Draven pouted and let the girl ride on his shoulders. Teether pulled at his cloak and made the same movements. Draven sighed and picked her up, carrying her like he did before. Melvin stayed behind, holding hands with Bella.

" _I'll_ walk." Draven grumbled, eyeing the two young girls.

* * *

The pale darkness that is twilight covered the sky, resting over everyone's heads. Draven and the children stumbled across a large, dark, wooden mansion. It has thin, glass windows; dark planks; a bulky, wooden door; a half-broken veranda; old curtains. Draven knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Hello…?" he asked. The door wasn't even locked. It slung right open, leading into the old, dust-coated house.

"Bella doesn't like this place…" Melvin whimpered, gazing at the pale, dusty walls. Old furniture lies around. There are old portraits, completely destroyed. Draven came out of the old kitchen, sneezing dust.

"There's no one here," he informed the children. "I guess… we can stay here for the night." Part of him actually enjoyed the old house. It was, after all, creepy. He liked those kind of places. The children were not so sure. "There's rooms upstairs. You can stay in one of those. Tomorrow we'll go to the safe place."

Melvin began, "But Bella-" Draven refused to listen. He headed up the old, dust-coated stairs, his footsteps echoing. The children, seeing no other option, followed him upwards. They gazed at the dark walls and echoey hallways. The roof was slightly cracked.

"You can stay in that room." Draven pointed to a bedroom at the end of the hall. It's next to a glass vase and a portrait. "I'll see if I can get something to eat." He headed downstairs. The children entered the dark bedroom. There's a large, wooden bed, with a flora-inspired quilt cover. An old lampshade and a dusty, wooden table are beside the bed. The children sat on the bed.

A short time later, Draven returned. He had found some canned vegetables. He and the children headed downstairs to the dusty kitchen. The dining table was long and made of dark wood.

"Come on, eat up." Draven attempted to encourage Teether to eat something. But she kept smacking everything away and crying. Draven was beginning to lose his patience. It got even harder when Tamantha begin bawling over her small, blue blanket. He couldn't tell what was wrong.

"It's time for Bella's dinner." Melvin told Draven. Draven's eyes narrowed.

"Bella isn't real." he grumbled.

"Yes she is!" Melvin snapped back, his pitch raising. "She is! She is! _She is!_ "

"Fine, I'll feed her." Draven sighed. He placed some canned beans on a plate and brought them outside. "Eat up, Brenda." He sighed, sitting on the veranda. He rubbed his head, trying to forget about the children crying. The sound irritated him beyond words. And he didn't know how to stop it. Suddenly, someone rung him on his communicator. He checked it.

"Draven!" Beast Babe cried, grinning. "Did you finish the mission?"

"Nope. We got delayed." Draven told her. He pouted. "Do you know anything about looking after kids?"

"Uh-huh!" Beast Babe answered. She winked. "I'm an expert. Y'see, you just gotta make 'em happy. Make 'em laugh. Make a funny face! Like this!" She blew a raspberry. Draven didn't react. "Tell a joke. Ooh, here's a good one! Why did the cookie go to the doctor?" Draven had a blank slate face on. Beast Babe lowered her voice. "You're supposed to ask why!"

"Why?" Draven asked halfheartedly.

"Because it was feeling a little crummy!" Beast Babe answered, laughing hysterically. Draven hung up, lowering his eyebrows. He stood up and entered the house. The two girls were still crying hysterically. Draven made a 'funny face', which ended up being something of nightmares. Teether cried harder. Tamantha pounded her fists against the old, wooden floor.

"Why did the cookie go to the doctor? Because it was feeling crummy!" Draven yelled at the children, gritting his teeth. They cried harder. The teenager banged his head underneath a portrait of a frazzled old man. At the moment, they shared many similarities.

"Tamantha's blanket is broken and Teether… would rather eat shoes." Melvin explained, appearing near Draven. Draven blinked at him gratefully. He patched up Tamantha's blanket using a stapler. He let Teether nibble on an old shoe. Then he sent the children to bed in that creepy room.

"Story!" Tamantha Tantrum squeaked.

"No story." Draven said, getting up.

"Story story STORY STORY STORY!" the young girl screamed. Her volume was ear-piercing.

"Okay, okay!" Draven grumbled. He sighed and sat down on the floral doona cover, eyeing the kids. "A while ago, my friends and I celebrated my birthday." The children smiled at that. "But it wasn't really happy because my mom, Trigon - a scary evil demon with big horns - set the world on fire and turned everyone to stone." Now the children were shivering. "But, uh, my friends and I saved the day and we all had cake afterwards!" He released a large grin. "Uh, goodnight!" He left the room and closed the door. He sighed deeply and headed to his room. That was until the children started screaming.

Draven raced back to the room. The children were on the floor, cradling each other.

"This house is haunted! The windows shook!" Melvin cried. "Bella was right!"

"Bella. Isn't. Real." Draven grumbled, eyeing the children.

"Yes she is!" Melvin whined, glaring at Draven. The window shook again; the old glass rattled and nearly shattered. Draven, with his fists lit up, approached the window. And what did he see outside?

"Monkey Lady!" Tamantha Tantrum cried. Madame Mallah was back. She burst through the window, her yellow eyes glowing.

"Did you think you could get rid of me?" she asked, baring her teeth. "Give me the children."

"In your dreams," Draven growled. He faced the children. "Run!" While they were running, Draven launched magic bolts at Madame Mallah. She dodged them and charged towards the hallway, knocking over the bedside table. Draven picked up the table and threw it at Madame Mallah; she whacked it away. She raced after the children. Draven raced after Madame Mallah, throwing magic bolt after magic bolt.

"You cannot stop me." Madame Mallah cackled, catching up to the children, who were nearby the exit. The gorilla pounded down the stairs, shaking the entire house. Cobwebs fell from the ceilings. The children screamed. Draven bared his teeth and launched more bolts at Madame Mallah. He flew over her head and landed nearby the children, who were on the veranda.

"Let's go." he told them, feeling slightly smug. Despite Tamantha Tantrum's hatred for flying, he created an air platform. He and the children lifted into the dark, starry sky. Madame Mallah, with a silver backpack, flew after them. Draven groaned. "You have got to be kidding."

Madame Mallah flew in front of the group, fists clenched. Draven shot a blast of black magic at her, then quickly lowered the platform. The group landed in a dense, green forest. Soft grass is beneath their feet and branches are tangled above their heads.

"Come on." Draven urged the children to follow him. They did so, weaving through the trees. No one knew where Madame Mallah was, but they couldn't risk looking back.

"Where are we going?" Melvin asked, still holding onto Bella's hand. "Bella doesn't like this."

"Bella isn't real," Draven grumbled halfheartedly. He was mainly focused on escaping. "If we get far enough away we can stop somewhere. Or, we may get to the haven." After a while, the children were too tired to keep going, so Draven had to carry them (aside from Melvin). He occasionally peeked his head out of the forest to know where they were going. And, he and Melvin too, stopped to rest.

* * *

The next morning, the group arrived at the safe haven. It's a large, Church-like building with huge, brown doors and walls. The children were holding Draven's hands as they approached the building. They hadn't seen Madame Mallah since the previous night, which relieved them. Draven knocked on the door, sighing in relief. He hoped the children would be safe in the company of the monks. The monks answered the door.

"I'm here to drop off the kids." Draven addressed himself formally. The monks bowed at him.

"Don't worry, they'll be safe here." a monk informed him. Draven nodded at the monk, then kneeled down to the children's height.

"You three will be safe here," he told them. "They'll look after you." He patted their heads.

"Um, Draven," Melvin spoke up, eyeing the teenager. He sounded nervous. "Bella says she saw-"

"Bella isn't real." Draven stubbornly interrupted, eyeing Melvin.

"Yes she _is!_ " Melvin squeaked.

"Melvin, you can't blame Bella for your powers," Draven snapped. The two eyed each other. "You need to learn to control them and not blame them on imaginary friends."

"Bella isn't imaginary! She's _real!_ " Melvin protested, clenching his small fists. He pouted. "Oh no! Now she's run away! Bella, come back!" He turned to run away.

"I've had enough of this." Draven grumbled. He picked up Melvin, who began crying and squirming. He brought the young boy to the monks and placed him down. "Look after them." He told the monks, before letting the children enter the building. He began walking away, but there was a nagging feeling inside of him. Silence. It was too quiet. Something wasn't right. He raced back towards the building and pounded on the door.

"Tamantha? Teether? Melvin!" Draven shouted, sweat-beading. With his magic, he blasted the large doors open. He levitated in, scouring the echoey, light-brown hall. The monks were unconscious and lying on the floor. Draven reached a large, spacious patch of flat grass. Madame Mallah was driving a large tank over it, the children trapped inside.

"They are mine now." Madame Mallah laughed, jeering from the yellow windows.

"No one messes with my kids." Draven grumbled, flying in front of the tank. Using his powers, parts of the ground appeared in front of the tank. The tank crashed through them, heading for the exit. Draven launched bolts of magic at the tank, exploding some of its windows. Then he rose more parts of ground, which the tank fired at. The parts were destroyed.

Suddenly, the tank turned on Draven and charged at him, full speed. He was knocked out, lying on the grass. The tank reversed, ready to run over him.

"No! Don't hurt Draven!" Melvin cried, baring his teeth.

"Bad monkey!" Teether added.

"No no NO NO NO!" Tamantha screamed, her voice getting louder and louder. It shattered the remaining windows and hurt Madame Mallah's hearing. Teether bit into her imprisonment and spat out bullets, aiming at Madame Mallah. This caused her driving to go haywire. If that wasn't enough, an invisible force slammed onto the front of the tank. The children were freed and Madame Mallah was pulled out and smashed onto the ground… by a large teddy bear with brown, patchy fur; sharp, yellow teeth; button eyes.

"Bella! You came back!" Melvin cheered, as the children watched Brenda beat up Madame Mallah. They were sitting by Draven, who had woken up.

"Bella's real…?" Draven asked, dozily tilting his head.

"Told you so." Melvin giggled, smiling at him. The four watched the large teddy bear continue to beat up Madame Mallah like a professional wrestler. Eventually, Bella decided Madame Mallah had endured enough and left her alone. The gorilla brought out her jetpack.

"That is the last time I work with children." she scoffed, flying off. Bella walked over to the children and Draven.

"Bella!" Melvin squealed. "That was amazing! You… you saved us!"

Draven observed Bella. He sighed and kneeled down to Melvin's height. "Melvin… sorry I didn't think Bella was real." He stood back up and gazed at Bella. "But… why couldn't I see Bella before?"

"Bella didn't really know you, and… uh, didn't really like you." Melvin answered. He waved it off. "But she likes you now! Right, Bella?" Bella gave him a toothy grin. Suddenly, Draven's communicator rung. Draven answered it.

"Hey Drave!" Beast Babe said, grinning at Draven. "So! We've got another mission for you."

"I can't," Draven replied. He kneeled down to the children's height. "I've gotta watch the kids!"

"Hey, it's okay, Draven," Melvin said, smiling at him. "You can go with your friends. We've got the monks… and Bella!"

"And me, too," Draven said, handing Melvin a communicator. "Call me if you need anything." The children gave him a big hug. After a bit, Draven said, "Okay, enough hugging."


	54. Lightspeed

With the Teen Titans and the Titans East out of town on missions, the H.I.V.E five (despite the fact that there were six - Gizma, Massive, Hexx, See-More, Billie Numerous and Kid Wykkyd) seized the opportunity to rob the museum. No one could stand in their way this time. So they snatched up every ancient artifact, Hexx in command. The robbery went smoothly, aside from a small fact.

A superhero they had never seen before blocked the exit. She had a yellow body suit, a yellow skirt, and fiery, red, spiky hair. A red lighting bolt was on her chest. A yellow mask covered her face. Her blue eyes glowed.

"Oh, hey," she greeted them casually, leaning against the door. "Going somewhere?"

"Get lost, boogermuncher!" Gizma snapped. "We're trying to leave!"

"Oh, really?" the superhero asked, eyeing Hexx. "We haven't even introduced ourselves! I'm Kid Flash. Who are you guys?"

"We're the H.I.V.E Five," Hexx told Kid Flash. His fist glowed pink. "And you're standing in our way."

"What a shame," Kid Flash said, spreading her arms. "But I can't let you guys run away with all that loot. Someone's gotta stop you, right?"

"Get her!" Hexx ordered, clutching a luck amulet - he felt he represented bad luck. The villains charged towards Kid Flash. However, in a flash of red and yellow, she zipped out of the way, while taking the artifacts back. Then she charged towards Kid Wykkyd and kicked her. The villain, with her purple cape flowing, was knocked down. She got back up, stunned. She observed Kid Flash zipping around her accomplices, knocking them out or punching them.

Kid Wykkyd teleported speedily nearby Kid Flash, trying to block her. Kid Flash continued running, trying to pass her. Kid Wykkyd lead her towards Massive, who was ready with two large fists. However, Kid Flash darted away at the last second, stuffing up Kid Wykkyd. Gizma attempted to blast rockets at Kid Flash, but she was too quick.

Billie Numerous continued making doubles of herself, trying to trap Kid Flash. Meanwhile, See-More blasted eyebolts at her, in an attempt to trip Kid Flash over. She was still too quick and stealthy. Hexx himself decided to have a go at her.

"You seem different, y'know." Kid Flash told Hexx as he tried to blast her. "In a good way, of course. Like you don't feel comfortable here."

"You don't even know me, freak." Hexx retorted, flicking more pink blasts at Kid Flash.

"Not really, but I'd like to know you," Kid Flash replied. She smirked. "Well, not right now. It's my cue to go. But I'll see you around." She winked and raced off. She ran near the roof and cut something off; the ceiling fell onto the villains. Only Hexx was left standing. In his hand was a red rose instead of the luck amulet. He sighed irritably.

* * *

Back at the H.I.V.E Headquarters - a modern, clean place - Hexx tried to talk his teammates into stopping Kid Flash. However, they seemed focused on causing more raids.

"The Sisterhood of Evil will never notice us like this," Hexx grumbled, going to his room. "Idiots." He twirled the rose around in his fingers.

"Ooh!" Gizma appeared behind him. "Someone's got an admirer!"

"Get lost." Hexx snapped. Too late. The whole team gathered around Hexx to see his rose.

"Who is it?" See-More asked, quivering excitedly. "I bet it was that Kid Flash girl. What do you think, Billie?"

"Kid Flash, for sure." Billie Numerous agreed, nodding. Hexx bared his teeth and stormed off. He entered his room and locked the door.

"Whatever," he grumbled. "I'll find a way to get the Sisterhood to notice me myself."

* * *

Over the next few days, the H.I.V.E Five attempted to raid a series of spots. However, they were always stopped by Kid Flash, who seemed to be one step ahead. And she kept eyeing Hexx, which he was annoyed by. She seemed to be noticing something off about the way he fought. Like, he wasn't really putting his all into his strikes.

Meanwhile, Hexx was devising a plan. This plan was to capture Kid Flash and give her to the Sisterhood of Evil who were searching for superheroes. He told the H.I.V.E Five his plan. They agreed to help. After failing every raid, they were tired of Kid Flash. Capturing her would be brilliant revenge. So, with this plan in mind, Hexx headed over to the dark, spacious museum. He swiped up the golden luck charm with a small frown.

"Hey," Kid Flash appeared behind him. "Y'know, there's something different about you."

"Is there?" Hexx asked, turning around. He sounded surprised.

"I don't think this… whole crime life is for you." Kid Flash told him, giving him a grin. "Your cute face could be used elsewhere." She winked. "Like… as a hero. Saving lives. Helping people. That's a far better reward than hurting people and robbing banks."

Hexx pulled out the rose and stared at it. He stared at Kid Flash too, who was giving him a flirtatious stare.

"You could be right," he said, smiling at her. "Maybe crime life isn't for me." Then he chucked the rose to the side and incinerated it in a pink blast. "On second thought… nah." The rest of the H.I.V.E appeared and circled Kid Flash. She raced away, only to be tripped by Hexx, who gave her a cruel smile.

* * *

Kid Flash awoke in a cage inside the H.I.V.E Five's silver basement. Electric bars surrounded her. She gripped them. The H.I.V.E Five were watching her.

"I never asked you guys, but why are you called the H.I.V.E Five if there's six of you?" Kid Flash asked, giving the villains a headcount.

"It, uh, rhymes, booger-face!" Gizma snapped. She turned to the others. "What are we gonna do with her?"

"Use her as a trophy?" See-More suggested.

"A training dummy?" Billie Numerous added, shrugging.

"A tornado-maker?" Massive suggested. The others gave her a strange look. "What? It's an idea!"

"You snotheads are all wrong!" Gizma cried. She and the others - aside from Kid Wykyyd (who didn't speak) and Hexx - bickered over what they should do with Kid Flash. Hexx groaned and looked in the other direction.

"Hey," Kid Flash spoke quietly, eyeing him. "These guys kinda suck, right?"

"Whatever." Hexx replied, snorting.

"Oh come on, you know it's true." Kid Flash said, smirking. Hexx rolled his eyes.

"This is boring. Let's just leave her here." Gizma grumbled. She and the other H.I.V.E Five members left. Hexx groaned.

"Good riddance, right?" Kid Flash asked. Hexx felt annoyed about the fact that part of him agreed.

"I'm calling the Sisterhood of Evil." he said, walking off. He felt Kid Flash's piercing blue eyes on his back, causing him to twitch. He went to the Main Control room, where there was a large screen. He called Monsieur Rogue on said screen. The man with shiny, black hair and a red jumpsuit soon picked up.

"U-uh, hi!" Hexx greeted, feeling anxious. He had looked up to Monsieur Rogue for a long time. The top villain was his idol. "It's, uh, Hexx from the H.I.V.E Five. I've… I-I've… u-uh… I've called to give you a superhero b-by the name of… name of Kid Flash."

"Those H.I.V.E Five children caught a superhero?" Monsieur Rogue asked incredulously. "I do not believe it."

"Well, we, uh, did! Ah ha ha!" Hexx laughed as a response. He brushed off something on his shoulder. "So, you could come here and collect her I guess? It's an honour to talk to you, by the way."

"I will be there, Hexx." Monsieur Rogue said, disappearing from the screen. Hexx breathed out a big sigh of relief. Until Gizma rushed in with bad news.

"That snothead Kid Flash escaped!" she exclaimed.

"And she took my sandwich!" Massive furiously added, bursting in. She hated it when people took her food.

"Are you serious?" Hexx asked, furrowing his brow. "I just called the Sisterhood of Evil!"

"Oh, no worries, I'm still here." Kid Flash said nonchalantly, appearing at the doorway.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU SNOTMUNCHER!" Gizma shouted, charging towards her.

"AND GIVE ME BACK MY SANDWICH!" Massive yelled, also charging towards Kid Flash. Billie Numerous, Kid Wykyyd and See-More, who were playing Uno in the kitchen, stopped their game to join in on the hunt. But Kid Flash was too quick for them. She escaped and raced around the headquarters, dismantling everything, including Hexx's room. In an attempt to stop her, Hexx unintentionally helped. This made him furious beyond words.

"You can still change." Kid Flash told Hexx, just as she was about to leave. "Trust me."

"Why? Why would I trust you?!" Hexx bellowed, firing pink blasts at Kid Flash. Outside, he could hear his teammates yelling at each other, trying to find Kid Flash.

"You don't have to trust _me_ , actually," Kid Flash replied, winking. "You have to trust _you_. What _you_ want." After that, she raced away. Hexx's teammates continued yelling and ended up tripping over themselves. Hexx bared his teeth and muttered a few curse words.

* * *

A little while later, Monsieur Rogue arrived. He expressed his disdain at the H.I.V.E for not being able to keep Kid Flash secure.

"Children," he grumbled. "They cannot do anything. I will go after Kid Flash myself." He left. He went into the dark Jump City night.

"We can do something." Hexx grumbled, watching him leave. He faced his teammates. "Let's capture Kid Flash again."

"Oh no. I wouldn't touch that Rogue guy with a thirty-foot pole." Billie Numerous expressed, shivering. Kid Wykyyd nodded in agreement.

"I've gotta go buy another sandwich." Massive said, also looking nervous.

"Yeah, me too," Gizma said, with a nervous grin. "You can use this device to kidnap her, though!" She handed Hexx a force field device that could expand and capture someone. "Gizma approved!" Only See-More was left.

"Everyone else's cleared off, See-More," Hexx grumbled. "Why don't you go and join them? I'd rather punch that idiot Kid Flash's flirtatious face myself, then get into the Sisterhood of Evil."

"Actually, I want to help you," See-More told him. She blushed. "If you, uh, don't mind, that is."

"What? Of course I don't mind!" Hexx laughed, smiling at See-More. "I'm glad there's a reliable person on this team. We'll split up and search for Kid Flash. If you see her, let me know on your communicator."

"Got it!" See-More said, dashing off into the dark city. Hexx followed suite, searching for the speedy superhero. But what was happening with said superhero? She was being hunted by Monsieur Rogue, who had used trickery and his ability to change his appearance to fool her. Now he was on the chase.

Kid Flash zoomed through alleyways, avoiding Monsieur Rogue's stretchy, flexible arms. It was hard work, since he had tricked her. She was worn down and hurt, which slowed down her pace. Now she was running for her life and safety. Eventually, she stumbled into a dark, metal warehouse, near the edge of the city. Monsieur Rogue was nowhere in sight. Kid Flash let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Out of breath?" Hexx asked, approaching him. A cruel grin was on his face.

Kid Flash took a deep breath. "Hey. Y'know… you don't have to use your bad luck powers… for, well, bad. They can be used for good luck, too."

"Oh, get real." Hexx scoffed, pulling out the forcefield trap.

" _I'm_ being real here," Kid Flash told him. "You don't have to be bad just because you represent bad luck. You can be good, too. Anyone can be good." She picked at a rip in her jumpsuit, then held out her hand. "I can help you."

Hexx looked uncomfortable for a moment. Then he said, "There's no point. The Sisterhood of Evil will defeat you. And I want to be with the winners." He captured Kid Flash in the forcefield, then dragged the glowing, yellow bubble outside. After a bit of searching, he found Monsieur Rogue. His heart skipped a beat.

"Monsieur Rogue!" he cried. "Here's Kid Flash!" He proudly gestured to the trapped superhero. "So, uh, maybe you could… let me join… the… the Sisterhood… of Evil?"

"Fool." Monsieur Rogue scoffed, shoving Hexx aside. He landed on the ground. "I could have done that much faster myself. You were most likely distracting her."

Hexx was fed up. "You know what?! Screw you!" He destroyed the forcefield holding Kid Flash; she was released. She raced off.

"You idiot!" Rogue roared, reaching for Hexx. However, Hexx knocked him down with a pink blast.

"I don't care who you are anymore!" Hexx yelled. "Because the truth is, you're just a jerk! You don't care about anyone but yourself and that stupid Sisterhood of Evil!" He continued blasting pink waves of energy at her.

To Hexx's surprise, Monsieur Rogue smiled. "Not bad for a child. We will keep in touch." He walked off into the night.

"Good riddance," Hexx mumbled to himself. He gazed at his grey hands. "Maybe that's to crime life as well."

"Hey, Hexx!" See-More appeared behind him. He turned around. "I saw the whole thing! I…" She frowned. "I'm sorry about what happened with Rogue. But, uh, the others contacted me about a robbery. You wanna… come with?"

"No thanks." Hexx told See-More.

"O-oh, okay, that's fine." See-More replied anxiously, blinking her one eye. Hexx walked away.

"Goodbye, See-More," he said quietly. He came to an alleyway, alone. On the ground was a red rose. He picked it up and twirled it in his fingers. He grinned.


	55. Revved Up

"Give it back!" Robyn roared, chasing after a plump woman wearing a black jacket, a shirt with three Ms and a cap. She had a long nose and thick, black hair. She was speeding away in a slick, red, old car. In her hand was a suitcase. She revved around and faced the Teen Titans, who glared at her.

"Oh, I'll give it back to you squares on one condition." the villain, known as Magic Movin' Momma hissed. "You beat me in a car race."

Cybornetta laughed. She pointed at the villain's car, "You think that squeaky thing can compete against the T-car?"

"What are we even competing for?" Draven asked, raising a brow.

"This here briefcase," Momma said, holding up the suitcase. It had Robyn's R symbol on it. "It means something special to this swinger here." She pointed to Robyn. "But you ain't getting it until you squares beat me!"

"We won't beat you, dude," Beast Babe grumbled. "We'll crush you!" She and Cybornetta high-fived.

"Well see y'all then, then," Momma cackled, driving away. "Be there or be square!" Beast Babe and Cybornetta made rude jeers after the departing car. Sunfire placed his hand on Robyn's shoulder. She sighed.

"We need to get that briefcase," she muttered. "Inside is something very important to me."

"We will, Robyn," Sunfire told her. "Do not fear." He smiled. Robyn weakly smiled back, and even that was effort for her. Fear clouded her thoughts.

* * *

The Teen Titans were in different vehicles: Robyn was on her motorcycle, Cybornetta and Beast Babe were in the T-car and Draven and Sunfire were flying. They waited at the start line with Magic Movin' Momma.

"Ready, set…" she took a deep breath. "GO!" And everyone charged forward. Momma's car was ahead at first, but the Titans were catching up. Especially Robyn, who was soon in the lead, Beast Babe and Cybornetta following. Momma pulled out a switch and pressed a button. Draven and Sunfire were brought to the ground with a heavy crash.

"No vehicle, no race, squares!" she jeered, racing off. Draven and Sunfire were stuck on the sandy road in the middle of nowhere. Draven called Cybornetta about the problem.

"That sucks," she grumbled. "We can come and pick you up if you want."

"No, you need to focus on winning," Draven told her. He gazed at Sunfire, the real sun bearing down. "Sunfire and I will find a way."

"Alright, if you say so. See y'all later." Cybornetta replied, hanging up. Draven sighed.

"Great," he grumbled. "We're screwed."

* * *

The girls were doing slightly better. Robyn was neck and neck with Magic Movin' Momma. The villain tried to throw her off, but Robyn was swift. That was until Momma pulled out Robyn's briefcase.

"You want it, don'tcha?" she asked mockingly. "Come and get it!" Robyn, furious, tried to grab it. While she was distracted, Momma poured oil all over the road. Robyn skidded all over the place. She growled, eyeing Momma cackling and driving away.

Meanwhile, Cybornetta and Beast Babe were much further behind, enjoying the sandy scenery in the T-Car. They weren't having too much trouble. Beast Babe was wearing a baseball hat, pretending to be a trucker and guessing what was in Robyn's briefcase. Cybornetta was groaning at such thing. Suddenly, a speedy, black, mysterious object zoomed past the best friends, leaving dust in its wake.

"Dude, what was that?!" Beast Babe asked, adjusting her sunglasses.

"I have no idea, but we'd better warn Robyn." Cybornetta replied. Beast Babe cleared her throat and dialed Robyn.

"Breaker, breaker. One-niner, this is Chrome Dome and Green Machine calling Rubber Duck, coming at you on the flip-flop," she said, fluffing out her hair. "Bear bait's just-"

"Nope," Cybornetta interrupted, taking the walkie talkie. "Robyn, watch out!" Robyn, who was still chasing Magic Movin' Momma, got the call. She saw the black thing approaching her. To her horror, it was Pink X, her nemesis.

"Hey there, Chuckles," the villain greeted, throwing a pink, inky X at Robyn. "Miss me?"

"Pink X," Robyn growled, glaring at the villain. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to take the prize," Pink X answered, her voice mocking. "Then sell it for some good cash."

"I don't think so." Robyn snapped in return, chasing Pink X around. She pulled out a red, sharp birdarang and threw it at the villain. Pink X avoided the dangerous object. Behind them, Cybornetta and Beast Babe were still doing relatively okay. Until…

"Hey, Cy, what's that thing?" Beast Babe asked, pointing at the rearview mirror. Cybornetta observed such mirror. Behind them was a large, grey pit-stop on wheels. Strange, colourful, little goblins were running it, waving their weapons around. They were approaching the t-car.

"It's a pit-stop on wheels!" Cybornetta exclaimed. The pit-stop surrounded the T-car. The roof covered the car in a shadow. The goblins, holding out their tools, leaped onto the car. They began to take the car apart. Cybornetta screamed, "HEY! BB! DO SOMETHING!"

"On it, dude!" Beast Babe replied, clenching her fists. She transformed into a tiger and whacked all of the goblins off of the car. She roared at Cybornetta, who nodded and sped up, escaping the pit-stop. Beast Babe reverted to her human form and leaped into the front. "We did it!" She held out her hand for Cybornetta to high-five. But the older teen seemed distracted.

"My poor baby," Cybornetta sighed, eyeing the roof that had been taken off. "They'll pay, I promise."

"Can they pay right now?" Beast Babe asked, eyeing the pit-stop nearing the car. Cybornetta yelped and picked up the speed. She wanted her car to stay right away from that thing.

* * *

Sunfire and Draven were riding in the back of a truck full of chickens. It wasn't going very fast. Sunfire seemed to be enjoying the ride, however, and giggling at the chickens as they flapped their wings. Draven was sneezing. A lot. He didn't like chickens. He was beyond relieved when the truck pulled up at a petrol station. He and Sunfire climbed out, Draven still sneezing and coughing. They met an unexpected old friend.

"Gizma!" Sunfire exclaimed. He and Draven approached the villain. She was filling up her circular vehicle with petrol.

"Oh great, you snot-munchers," Gizma grumbled. "What do you want?"

"We need a ride." Draven told her.

"What for?" Gizma asked, raising her brow.

Sunfire breathed in deeply. Then, quickly, he said, "Our friend Robyn has lost her most prized possession with all of her secrets to a villain named Magic Movin' Momma and the only way to get it back is to win a race!" He panted for a bit.

"Robyn's most prized possession with all her secrets, huh?" Gizma asked, a grin slipping onto her face. Sunfire realized he had said too much. "I've got to tell everyone about this!" She pulled out her phone. "Thanks for the tip, suckers!" She laughed and drove away.

"Oops." Sunfire said, laughing nervously.

"Oops." Draven repeated dryly, gritting his teeth.

"A bus!" Sunfire suddenly exclaimed, pointing at said thing. A large, silver bus pulled up at the petrol station. Draven gasped.

"It's full of villains," he observed. "At least wanna-be ones." He sighed. "But it's transportation. And we really, really need transportation."

"But how will we pass as villains?" Sunfire asked. Then, his green eyes flashed with an idea. Draven muttered an _uh oh._

* * *

Robyn and Pink X were neck-and-neck, trying to throw each other off their bikes. Behind them, more villains were approaching in their own vehicles.

"Where did they come from?!" Robyn growled silently.

"Looks like I've got some bidders." Pink X said with satisfaction. Robyn tried to grab her, but the villain swerved away.

"Just give up, kid," Pink X said. "You can't win."

"I can, and I _will_." Robyn growled, throwing a birdarang at Pink X. The villain dodged it and revved, getting out of Robyn's reach. She was approaching Magic Movin' Momma, who was ahead. Magic Movin' Momma didn't look happy about this. She threw an icy bomb on the ground, covering the ground with the slippery material. Pink X gasped in horror.

* * *

"These things are still chasing us!" Beast Babe exclaimed, eyeing the goblins. They approached the T-car again before it could get away. They began taking things off of it. Beast Babe tried to remove them again, but they simply knocked her down. She landed in the backseat; the creatures covered her in tools. Her legs were sticking out.

"Get off my car!" Cybornetta yelled, facing back and firing blasts. The goblins scattered. Beast Babe emerged and scared the rest off.

"Those things are annoying." she grumbled. She gazed at the T-car, which was missing a lot of the outer parts. Cybornetta looked upset. "I wish I could say there's good news, Cy…" The pit-stop was approaching again. Cybornetta furrowed her brow.

"Beast Babe, take the wheel." she ordered, gripping the wheel.

"Really?" Beast Babe asked dreamily. Cybornetta took the wheel right off the vehicle and placed it in Beast Babe's hands. The green girl expressed a frown. Meanwhile, Cybornetta leaped onto the pit-stop as it approached and began firing blasts at it. The goblin creatures raced around, trying to avoid her blasts. Suddenly, one of them removed her leg with its spanner.

"HEY!" Cybornetta yelled, trying to fire at it. She hopped around on her one leg like a pogo stick. Eventually, she managed to grab it back, but now the goblins were attacking her car again.

"Cy!" Beast Babe yelled, slapping a few of the goblins. "Get lost, you weirdos!"

"BB!" Cybornetta shouted, firing randomly. There were goblins everywhere. She was struggling to keep her balance. It was madness.

* * *

Draven and Sunfire, dressed up as villains, boarded the bus. The other villains eyed them strangely.

"Who are you two supposed to be?" the bus driver asked.

"I… I am… I am the Dr. Amazing Mumgon," Sunfire answered, altering his voice. Fake horns were on his head. He was wearing a yellow poncho. Draven was wearing a similar outfit, except everything was purple. "This is my Henchman… Hency." He pointed to Draven. Draven grunted.

"You two ain't on the list." the bus driver said, raising his brow.

"We… we, uh, forgot to register ourselves!" Sunfire answered. "We are very very sorry for that! We will not do it again! Now, please let us enter!"

"Well…" the bus driver looked unsure. Then he saw 'Henchy' glaring at him with red, demonic eyes. "Well… welcome aboard!" 'Dr Amazing Mumgon' and 'Henchy' boarded the bus and sat in the corner. Someone smelled of chicken feathers, so Draven sneezed. His and Sunfire's horns fell off.

"G'lufnog." Sunfire said in his normal voice. Then he realized everyone was staring at them. "Oops…"

"Oops." Draven repeated dryly. Then everyone began fighting each other.

* * *

Just when Pink X thought she was done for, Robyn saved her. She pulled her rival onto her bike and drove away from the ice.

"What did you do that for?! Saving me was a mistake!" Pink X exclaimed. She eyed the villains approaching. She sighed. "The briefcase really means that much to you?"

"You have no idea." Robyn replied, eyeing Pink X.

"Then go get it." Pink X replied, jumping off. She leaped onto every villain's vehicle and sabotaged them, one by one. The last one was Gizma.

"Whose side are you one, barf brain!?" Gizma demanded, as Pink X placed an inky, pink X on her windshield.

"Mine!" the anti-hero answered, before leaping off. Gizma's vehicle exploded. Meanwhile, Robyn revved towards Magic Movin' Momma, her eyes filled with determination. The finish line wasn't far. Magic Movin' Momma laughed and turned the back of her car into jaws. They ate up Robyn's motorcycle. The hero herself leaped onto Momma's car and kicked her out, sailing to the finish line in the red car. She crossed it. Then she realized she didn't have the briefcase. So she crawled back over to Momma and grabbed it.

Shortly after, the remaining Titans followed. Sunfire and Draven exited the bus, which was full of beat-up villains. Beast Babe, as a horse, was pulling Cybornetta on a sheet of metal with wheels - the remains of the T-car. Robyn smiled at them all, grateful for their selfless gratitude.

"Guys," she said. "I never could have done this without you. I really appreciate the help. So… I'm going to show you what's in my briefcase."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, dude," Beast Babe told her, pretending not to squirm with excitement. "We understand-"

"No, I want to." Robyn replied. The Titans sat around her. She sighed and opened up the lid…


	56. Go!

Alarms boomed within the ship's sleek, grey walls. Aliens forced a different type of alien down a silver corridor. His hands were wrapped in mechanics, same for the rest of his body. He was a prisoner. His eyes were glowing as the aliens continued shoving him along like a toy. He bared his teeth and occasionally yelled at his captors. It wasn't before long he broke free and sent his captors skyrocketing in different directions.

"The prisoner's escaping!" a captor yelled, the alarm getting louder. The formerly-captive alien escaped the ship and flew down to the nearest planet, which was known as Earth. He crash-landed on top of a car. The sound caused the people of Earth to panic, especially when the boy yelled in a foreign language and began causing destruction.

Meanwhile, a burglar was tripped by a young woman with a birdarang. The burglar dropped her cash; the hero took it back. She glared at the criminal, who stared at the hero with awe.

The criminal began, "I thought you worked with-"

"I work alone now." the hero retorted, handcuffing the criminal. "And you're under arrest." Suddenly, she saw a flash of light in the distance. It looked suspicious. She left the criminal alone to go and investigate. She saw the alien boy yelling in his foreign language. He was smashing various objects with his handcuffs. People were screaming and running around.

"Oh no you don't." the hero grumbled, charging towards the alien. She threw a birdarang to grab his attention. He faced her, fury in his eyes. The hero bared her teeth. The two began fighting.

"DUDE!" another girl arrived, flinging herself into the battle. She was wearing a mask, only revealing her eyes and pointy, green ears. The alien stared at her in shock as she accidentally flung him out of the battle. A figure in the shadows was overseeing the battle, an anxious frown on his face. Another shadowy figure wearing a sweat suit was there too. She was eyeing the battle in an aggressive way.

"Are you Robyn!?" the girl with green ears asked the hero. "That's so cool! I'm, like, your biggest fan!"

"Um… great," Robyn said, biting her lip. "Where did that boy go?"

"You mean this one?" the sweatsuit figure asked, pointing to the alien boy. His hands were glowing green underneath the handcuffs. "Over here." She was facing him with her fists out.

"Whoa, cool!" the green girl squealed.

"Is… violence really the answer?" the other shadowy figure asked timidly, tugging at his purple hood.

"He has a point," Robyn spoke up. She stared at the alien, who threw a green bolt of energy at her. She leaped out of the way. Unfortunately, the bolt destroyed someone's car. The alien continued throwing bolts at the 4 people; they scattered. The city kept getting the impact, however.

Robyn, sighing, stepped forward, holding her arms out. She held them like a shield, but kept a sympathetic grin on her face. She approached the alien boy, who was baring his teeth.

"Hey," she spoke gently. "We don't want to fight you. We just want to know what's going on. We can stop this. Okay?"

The alien hesitated. He began to calm down. His fists stopped glowing. Robyn smiled.

"See?" she asked. "It's okay." She removed his handcuffs completely. "There we-" Suddenly, the alien kissed her. Blush spread across her face as they kissed for a few moments. When the alien released her, Robyn was all over the place.

"Stay away from me," the alien commanded in English. "If you do not wish to get hurt." He flew away from them, leaving Robyn on the ground.

"Well that was unexpected." the sweatsuit girl commented. The green girl helped Robyn to her feet. Robyn wiped dust off of her shirt. She gazed at the night sky and twinkling stars; some were covered by clouds. Suddenly, a large, holographic alien appeared in the sky, standing over the city. It looked like a type of insect.

"Inhabitants of Earth," it boomed. "We are looking for an alien boy. Do not interfere, and your city's destruction will be minimal. However, if you interfere… your city will be destroyed." The alien disappeared. The four heroes eyed it for a few moments.

"I'm going after that boy." Robyn declared, standing up.

"Didn't you hear?" the shadowy boy asked. "They asked us not to interfere. The city will be destroyed if we do."

"It doesn't matter," Robyn grumbled. "I'll go after him on my own." She left before she could be reasoned with.

"Stubborn." the sweatshirt girl snorted. She sighed. "Well, she won't get anywhere. I'll go give her some indirect help." She headed off herself, the green girl following.

"Whoa, dude!" the green girl cried. "That was so cool, especially when you, like, punched that alien! That was the best!" She laughed. "What's your name? I'm Beast Gi- Babe!"

The sweatsuit girl removed her hood, revealing a half-woman, half-cybernetic face. "I'm a cyborg." she answered dryly. "I was once known as Cornetta... or Victoria… but, really, I'm just a cyborg."

"Cornetta… Cyborg…" Beast Babe tapped her chin. "Hey, I got it! Cybornetta! Ha ha! How about it?"

Cybornetta didn't reply. Suddenly, aliens slaves were coming from everywhere. They appeared to be searching for the alien boy. Beast Babe and Cybornetta gave each other a strange look.

"What's going on?" the shadowy boy asked, appearing behind them.

"Whoa!" Beast Babe gasped. "Didn't see you there, dude!"

"Oh… sorry…" the boy apologized, looking away.

"No, it's cool!" Beast Babe assured him. "I'm Beast Babe." She pointed to Cybornetta, who was eyeing the robots. "That's Cybornetta. What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter," the boy told her. "If you knew who I am… you wouldn't want me around."

"Aw, c'mon, dude." Beast Babe retorted. She was interrupted by a smug Cybornetta.

"Well well, look who's back." the half-robot teen remarked, eyeing Robyn. The red-clothed girl was walking past a large building, which had a car crushed up against it.

"Are we gonna work in a group?!" Beast Babe asked brightly. "YES! That's gonna be the best!"

"It seems we have no other choice. Working on my own isn't going to help." Robyn sighed, eyeing the heroes. "We'll be a team. We'll save the alien boy."

"YAY!" Beast Babe cheered, fist-pumping the air.

"Oh no…" the shadowy boy looked away. "If you knew who I was… you wouldn't want me around."

"So far, I don't really know anything about you," Robyn agreed. She smiled. "However, from what I've seen so far… you've only helped us. That's good enough for me."

"Me too!" Beast Babe said, fist-pumping the air once more.

"You're a weird, little girl, you know?" Cybornetta told Beast Babe.

"Thanks, dude." Beast Babe replied. For some reason, Cybornetta laughed. "You should really take off that suit. I bet you'd look way cooler!"

"Why would I take advice from a kid wearing a goofy mask?" Cybornetta asked playfully.

"This mask isn't goofy!" Beast Babe retorted, pulling her ears. "It's cool… right?" Cybornetta and the shadowy boy - known as Draven - shook their heads. Beast Babe sighed and removed her mask, revealing her face.

"Come on," Robyn ordered the heroes. "We're a team, right?"

"YEAH!" Beast Babe cheered, running after Robyn. The others followed.

* * *

The heroes, using various techniques, managed to track down the alien boy. He was inside a video store, munching away on popcorn and candy. He was aggressive when they first approached him. However, they assured him they meant no harm. And taught him what 'nice' means.

"Not 'prisoner'," he informed them. "I am 'prize'. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel to live out my days as their servant."

"And…" Draven spoke up. "The Citadel are…"

"Not nice." the alien boy finished.

"Well, don't worry," Robyn assured him. "We won't let them take you."

"Do not try to help me," the alien boy retorted, his brow creased. "You cannot save me."

"I'm pretty sure we can," Robyn said. A small frown appeared on her face. She muttered, "Or at least _I_ can."

"Hey, guys!" Beast Babe spoke up. "Alien thingos approaching!" It was the Gordanians. They were lizard-like creatures with scaly bodies. They had insect-like wings and rough chests. They were glaring at the alien boy. They leaped towards him.

"I don't think so!" Cybornetta yelled, stepping in front of the alien, defending him. The impact caused her sweatsuit to be torn off. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

"I knew you'd look way cooler without that thing!" Beast Babe commented cheerfully. "You're, like, a Robot Woman 2.0!"

"Fighting now, talking later!" Robyn yelled at Cybornetta and Beast Babe. She began attacking the Gordanians, keeping them away from the alien boy. Draven, in the corner, levitated objects and threw them at the aliens. Eventually, the Gordanians were driven off.

"Whoo-hoo!" Beast Babe cheered. However, the good news didn't last. The Gordanian leader, known as Trogaar, appeared as a large hologram in the city again.

"Citizens of Earth," she boomed. "Because you have interfered, your city will be destroyed. Say goodbye." Her ship appeared, covering the city in a dark shadow. The heroes faced each other aggressively.

"All the fault is yours!" the alien boy yelled at an angry Robyn. "I commanded you to leave me alone, but you insisted upon 'being nice'!"

" _My_ fault?!" Robyn yelled back. "You _blast_ me, you _kiss_ me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?!" She and the alien boy continued arguing. Beast Babe groaned.

"We're doomed!" she cried. She stared at Cybornetta. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Say _what_?!" Cybornetta retorted. "I was ready to walk before you…" They argued too.

"QUIET! THIS IS POINTLESS!" Draven yelled. Everyone went quiet. Draven blushed. "Hi."

"He's right," Robyn sighed. "Arguing _is_ pointless. How are we going to reach that spaceship?"

"Um… I can help with that," Draven spoke up, walking over. "I can teleport everyone there… if you don't, uh, mind…"

"No, that'd be great." Robyn said, grinning at him. So, Draven teleported everyone aboard the ship. It was dark and sleek, like many ships. The alien boy looked uncomfortable. So did Draven, but for different reasons.

"You alright?" Cybornetta asked Draven. He frowned and looked in the other direction.

"You won't want me around," he told her. "I don't exactly 'fit in'."

"She's green, I'm half-metal, and he's from space," Cybornetta retorted. "You fit in just fine." Draven gave her a weak smile. They followed the rest of the group, heading towards the firing controls.

"Robyn, I believe your name is," the alien boy spoke to Robyn, running alongside her. "I apologize for what I said to you. Truthfully, I appreciate your support… being 'nice."

"It's what Earthlings do," Robyn replied. She frowned. "Mostly." She eyed the controls. Trogaar and her army were ahead of them, blocking the controls.

"Prepare the firing sequence." Trogaar commanded, folding her arms.

"I don't think so!" Robyn yelled, approaching Trogaar. Her fellow heroes stood valiantly behind her.

"The five heroes who doomed their city?" Trogaar scoffed.

"We're not five heroes," Robyn retorted, pulling out her staff. "We're one team. Go!" The heroes charged towards the army.

"Destroy them all!" Trogaar yelled at her army. The heroes and the Gordanians began fighting. Beast Babe was almost knocked out by a Gordanian, but Draven shielded her from the blow. Robyn repaid the favour and defended Draven from Trogaar. Then Cybornetta and the alien boy avenged Robyn when she was attacked by lunging at Trogaar. The alien boy blasted some green bolts and Cybornetta knocked Trogaar back. Trogaar had a deadly look in her red eyes.

"You should re-wire your electronics to make a weapon." Robyn told Cybornetta. The heroes continued fighting, but the Gordanians managed to round them up. They were about to attack them.

"Get away from my friends!" Draven commanded, waves of power escaping his body. This power caused the ship to crash into the ocean. All of the Gordanians aside from Trogaar were knocked out and created a huge mess. Water was everywhere. Fury was in Trogaar's eyes. She bared her teeth. She eyed Beast Babe and Draven - the former was giving the latter a high-five.

"Die!" she yelled. Suddenly, she was hit by a bright blue blast from a sonic cannon. She was knocked out of the ship like the other Gordanians.

"Boo-yah!" Cybornetta cheered. She made a face. "That's the only time I'll ever say that."

* * *

After the Gordians fled Earth, the Titans met on an island where the aliens had placed their hologram transmitter. They congratulated each other. Then the alien boy walked over.

"Hello, new friends," he greeted. He was wearing much more simple clothing: a purple tank and long, purple pants.

"Dude, we never asked," Beast Bake spoke up. "What's your name?"

"My name in your language is…" the alien boy grinned. "Sunfire." He looked uncomfortable. "And, well, if you do not mind… I would like to stay here. Where people are nice."

"That would be great, Sunfire." Robyn replied, with a smile. "In fact, we should all stay together. Cybornetta made these." She winked at Cybornetta, then handed the heroes yellow communicators. "When there's trouble, you know who to call."


	57. Calling all Titans!

**A/N: Poppy the Pixie is NOT my OC. She belongs to Yumgirl on DeviantArt who requested me to add her in.**

* * *

"Finally!" Beast Babe cheered, kicking back. "We're going home!" The Teen Titans were riding in the T-ship over the ocean. All seemed well. For now.

"I'm afraid not," Robyn replied, her hands on the wheel. "We have one last mission."

"Aw come on!" Beast Babe whined, pouting.

"As you know, the Sisterhood of Evil is going after lots of young heroes - like us," Robyn said, ignoring Beast Babe. "My plan is this. We're going to find other heroes and give them communicators. We'll set up a network, so when anyone's in trouble, they'll know who to call."

"But dude…!" Beast Babe protested, but it was too late. The Titans were already splitting up. "Come on!" Beast Babe groaned. She reluctantly followed their pattern.

However, the Titans didn't know about the Brain's secret plan. They didn't know she was secretly watching over them. They didn't know she had installed a program into their communicators, so she could get them. They had no idea at all.

* * *

Beast Babe climbed up a mountain. It took a while, even when she was in animal form. When she reached the top - a flowery summit - there was a young female hero there. She has silky, blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a long-sleeved white shirt underneath a purple tunic with a gold belt, black pants and purple boots. There are also golden braces connected to the ends of her sleeves and the tops of her boots. She appeared to be meditating.

"Uh... hey there," Beast Babe greeted. "Are you... Jericha?" The hero turned to her and nodded. Beast Babe sighed and flopped onto the flowers. "Communicator…" She held up the communicator. Jericha accepted it, eyeing Beast Babe strangely. "Just lemme sleep dude…"

Meanwhile, Sunfire found a hero in New Zealand. It was Argent fixing a dam.

"Argent!" Sunfire cheered. The hero turned around gave Sunfire a fist-bump. "How are you? Is your communicator working?"

"Sure is, bud," Argent replied. "And I'm fine."

"Would you like some help with that dam?" Sunfire asked. Argent nodded. The two boys sealed the leaky dam.

After rounding up two more heroes - Pantha, the male wrestler and Herald, the woman who could leap from dimension to dimension with her magic trumpet - the Titans were set. And so were the Sisterhood.

"Now we wait until the leader calls all of the Titans," the Brain told her associates. Right on cue, Robyn dialed the Titans to make sure their communicators were working. "Now the virus is spread." The virus, which was on Robyn's communicator, had now spread to everyone's communicator. Everyone was under the Brain's control.

"Perfect," the Brain said. "Detonate them." General Immortus nodded and pushed a button. Suddenly, every single communicator exploded into sleep gas. The heroes mistakenly breathed it all in; it caused them to fall asleep. All over the world, heroes were knocked out. The Sisterhood had gotten ahead of them.

"Now our workers will gather them," the Brain hissed. "And, finally, we will have victory."

* * *

Charlie Moore wondered what that strange smell was. Before she really got to investigate, however, her mother had opened the window, so it was gone. Charlie noticed her Teen Titans communicator was the source of the gas. She made a face.

"Hello?" Cantrix appeared at the window.

"Cantrix…?" Charlie asked. She raised her brow. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" Cantrix looked uncomfortable. "I kind of need to… capture you…"

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked, leaning backwards. "Why? What's going on?"

"The Sisterhood of Evil made a virus that would cause sleep gas to come out of your Titans communicator," Cantrix explained. "You'd breathe it in and fall asleep. Then us… v-villains would come around and collect you."

"Why?" Charlie asked. She held out her fists.

"So they can t-take over the world." Cantrix said nervously. She leaped into Charlie's bedroom. "So, can you… uh…"

"No!" Charlie yelled, grabbing her communicator. She raced out of her bedroom, slamming the door. She ran through her house, her mother eyeing her strangely. She called for help on her communicator. Someone responded, to her relief.

"Hello!" a harsh, male voice answered. "I am Pantha! Who is this?"

"Hi…?" Charlie greeted. She took a deep breath. "I'm Charlie. Charlie Moore. I'm being chased." Cantrix was behind her, biting her nails.

"Where are you?" Pantha asked. He had a Russian accent.

"Jump City." Charlie replied. She narrowly missed Cantrix, who still looked sad.

"Other heroes and I are contacting each other," Pantha replied. "We are meeting in a hideout in Paris."

"How am I supposed to get to Paris?!" Charlie asked frantically. _Do I even count as a real hero here?_ she thought. _I'm just a schoolgirl_. She couldn't believe the Titans had been so easily defeated. _They could take me out in ten seconds._

"We can come and collect you," Pantha answered. "For you see, we have a plan. Most of the heroes have been taken."

"Who're you talking to?" someone in the background asked. That voice was familiar to Charlie.

"Beast Babe!?" she asked, relieved.

"Hey, Charlie!" Beast Babe yelled back, sounding relieved herself. "Yeah, the Sisterhood of Evil's got us in a big kerfuffle. We're a little bit screwed. But we've got an idea to save the day."

"Oh, good." Charlie said, relieved.

"There's this other hero, Poppy the Pixie, in Jump City too," Beast Babe told her. "She'll be around near the docks. Go over there and wait for us."

"But Cantrix is chasing me…" Charlie whimpered, racing along the street. She scraped her arm on a tree branch. Pain pricked such area.

"Distract her." Beast Babe replied. "Alright, can't call anymore. See you." She hung up. Charlie made a growl in her throat. How would she distract Cantrix? She remembered the incident a while ago with her and her friends. She remembered Cantrix saying she liked animals…? Then it hit her: the pet store.

Charlie raced left, slipping over. Her hip ached in pain. She quickly got back to her feet before Cantrix could grab her. She headed to the mall, where there was a pet store. She burst in, shoppers eyeing her strangely. She stopped in front of the pet store; the scent made her eyes water. But the cute kittens and puppies made up for it.

"Aww…!" Cantrix squealed, distracted by the animals. Charlie slipped away while she wasn't looking, accidentally bumping into an old man. She apologized quickly and left the mall, headed to the docks. Her legs were tired from all this running. She wanted to collapse. When she made it to the docks, she couldn't run anymore. She fell to the ground, her legs screaming in pain. Sweat was drenched all over her.

"Are you okay?" a human girl with brown hair and pale skin helped her up.

"Tired…" Charlie groaned, falling back onto the boardwalks. The cool breeze tore apart her blonde bun.

"Are you Charlie Moore?" the girl asked quietly. "I'm Poppy. Poppy the Pixie."

"Uh-huh…" Charlie said, her eyes closing. Suddenly, a ship appeared. Poppy gasped.

"The ship's here!" she exclaimed. "Come on, let's climb aboard."


	58. Titans Together

"Hey girls!" Beast Babe greeted Charlie and Poppy. They were aboard a small, white ship full of technology. Foam seats were in the middle and the dark windows were reflecting pale light. "So, we've got a big kerfuffle."

"The Sisterhood of Evil?" Charlie asked, raising her brow. Beast Babe made a face and nodded.

"Exactly," she said. "So, the plan is simple: we save everyone."

"How do we do that?" Pantha asked. As well as him, Herald and Jericha were also there. They looked intrigued.

"That's the complicated part." Beast Babe answered, scratching the back of her head. "But hey, we can figure it out!"

"Complicated indeed." Charlie agreed, eyeing the other heroes. Herald blew a brief melody on her trumpet. Jericha shrugged and stared at the ceiling.

"We could try… going in at full force?" Poppy anxiously suggested. Pantha nodded eagerly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Charlie retorted. "They were able to take down most of the Titans. I don't think going straight for them will be very effective. I think we'll need to be more… secretive."

"Yeah," Beast Babe agreed. She looked more serious. "We should make a sneak attack. Something they won't be prepared for."

"Absolutely," Charlie said, appearing next to Beast Babe. "A sneak attack will work a charm."

* * *

The ship arrived at Paris. It was a pleasant evening; stars were in the sky. So were clouds. The plan had developed more. Jericha, who could control people, would control Cinderblock, carry the Titans in, pretending they were prisoners. Then they would attack the whole group, taking them down.

With that, the group landed near the headquarters: a large, black building. The group, using technology, had discovered the location of the secret base. It was surrounded by bright lights - not very secret. The Titans snuck in, staying quiet. They ran into Cinderblock. Beast Babe and Pantha took her down. Then Jericha stood over her eyes, hypnotizing her. Soon, she had control of Cinderblock.

"This girl has bricks for brains," Jericha said in disgust. "Oh well, good for me. Are we ready to go?" Beast Babe gave her a thumbs up. So Jericha, controlling Cinderblock's large, blocky body, carried the Titans deeper into the base. They pretended to be knocked out, acting like Jericha had caught them. On the way, they ran into Gizma.

"Hey, blocky," See More greeted. She eyed the heroes. "What are they doing here!?"

"I caught them," Cinderblock answered. "They're prizes."

"Oh, cool," See More replied. She froze. "Wait… since when can you talk?"

"Uh…" The Titans looked up. And then they knew they were busted. See More called for reinforcements. Soon, the heroes and villains clashed in a large, open space. The leaders of the Sisterhood of Evil watched them with narcissism.

"They will not stand for long," the Brain told her comrades. "They will fall to us."

Charlie wasn't doing too well. She wasn't a superhero and she wasn't really a fighter, so the villains were easily able to take her on. That was until the other heroes defended her.

"I'm sorry," Charlie apologized, as Beast Babe saved her from an attack by Massive. "I'm not a superhero. I don't know anything."

"Don't worry about it," Beast Babe replied, winking. "We'll protect you." Poppy was now in her pixie form. She was flying around, avoiding enemies. Pantha punched Adonis, launching her into the wall. However, Gizma sneak-attacked him, knocking him down. Herald was leaping from dimension to dimension, trapping various enemies. Eventually, with her teleportation powers, Kid Wykkyd got the better of her.

Soon, the other Titans were getting outnumbered. It was too hard to fight. Charlie had no one to protect her anymore, so she was out in the open. She had no chance. Poppy had been captured, too. The villains surrounded the Titans in a large room. Someone lit up a wall. It wasn't a wall at all. It was a glass display of frozen super heroes. Robyn was tired up. The Titans were terrified. That was going to be them.

"Your pawns have failed," the Brain said, the main members following her. "And now we will capture your king." Suddenly, before that plan could go ahead, the ground rumbled. Cybornetta, Kole and Gnarrka riding on rocks appeared out of the floor.

"Lesson one," Cybornetta yelled. "Never throw me down a hole unless you make sure I stay there!"

"The lesson two," Sunfire yelled, blasting green energy at various villains. "We never give up!"

"Lesson three," Draven said, appearing on a platform of black magic. Bella, Melvin, Tamantha and Teether were standing behind him. "Your secret hideout isn't very secret." More Titans began appearing too: Red Star, Team PSBC, Hexx and many more. The Titans surrounded the surprised villains. They were ready to fight.

"Titans, GO!" Beast Babe yelled. One of the Titans freed Robyn, and another began unfreezing the other frozen Titans. Then the battle begun. Good vs Evil.

Everyone clashed against each other. Beast Babe, however, was focused on the Brain: her long-term enemy. It was finally time to bring down the villain that had caused her so much pain. Cybornetta, her best friend, was by her side. Together, they charged towards the Brain. But Madame Mallah got in the way. Cybornetta gave her best friend a smile, then tackled Madame Mallah. Beast Babe jumped towards the Brain, but Monsieur Rogue grabbed her foot.

"I do not think so, green one." he jeered. However, he was knocked out by Charlie, who threw a large, metal pole at him. She cheered.

"I got your back, Beast Babe!" she said. "Just like you had mine!"

"Thanks, Charlie!" Beast Babe replied, giving her friend a toothy grin. Then she put her serious face on. However, General Immortus knocked her down before she could reach the Brain. Beast Babe was thrown back into the fight. There was chaos all around her. She saw Mad Maud racing towards her, her cane out. However, she was tackled by Robyn before that could happen.

"Robyn!" Beast Babe cried. Suddenly, a flash zoomed by her: Kid Flash. Kid Flash picked up the knocked-out Mad Maud and delivered her to the area where the villains froze the Titans. Mas and Menos were there. They froze Mad Maud and put her on display, high-fiving. Then they high-fived Kid Flash, admiring her speed.

"Beast Babe." Robyn said, giving Beast Babe a small smile. Then she pulled out her staff and raced off to attack more villains. Beast Babe focused on the Brain, who was overseeing the battle. She clenched her fists.

"The Brain is mine." she declared, eyeing a few superheroes nearby. They gave her thumbs up. Beast Babe raced towards the Brain, her acquaintances taking care of villains around her. Beast Babe reached the Brain, glaring at her with all the hatred she could muster.

"The little green one," the Brain mocked. "You always were so impressionable."

"It's over, Brain," Beast Babe growled. "Give up."

"Amusing," the Brain retorted. "But we are just getting started." She pushed a button. Missiles appeared; they were aimed at Beast Babe. With all the agility she could muster, Beast Babe leaped out of the way. It was a near miss; Beast Babe's heart pounded. She glared at the Brain.

"I'll never stop trying!" she yelled. "I'll defeat you!"

The Brain looked scared for a moment. There were too many Titans here. The villains were vastly outnumbered. They had no chance. So the Brain had to run.

"Unleash the device." the Brain ordered Monsieur Mallah.

"You mean this thingo?" Cybornetta asked, carrying a large, nuclear device in the wall.

"How did you find that?" the Brain asked, furious.

"We have our ways." Cybornetta replied, winking at Sunfire. "Get rid of this thing." Sunfire nodded and took the device, handing it to Herald. Herald dumped it into another dimension. The Brain eyed Madame Mallah.

"This really isn't your day, is it?" Beast Babe asked the Brain. She turned into a tiger and pounced. However, Madame Mallah got in the way. Cybornetta came to the rescue by firing at the floor Madame Mallah was standing on. She fell down a few layers, landing on the floor. The superheroes grabbed her and dragged her off to be frozen. Now it was just the Brain and Beast Babe. Old enemies.

Beast Babe reverted to her human form. "It's over." she said seriously. She knocked the Brain down from the platform; she was caught by the awaiting Titans and frozen. Beast Babe leaped down herself and stood next to the frozen Brain.

She grinned. "I guess you could call this… a brain freeze!"

The Titans groaned. And Beast Babe just laughed.

* * *

Everyone was staying at Titans' Tower. Draven was busy keeping people out of his room. Beast Babe was showing them around, and Cybornetta was protecting her food. Robyn was wondering how everyone was able to fit.

"Hey, guys, look!" Aquagirl called. The Titans alarm was going off. It said that Doctor Light was causing trouble in Jump City. The Teen Titans grinned at each other. They headed over to where Dr. Light was. They stood behind her, ready to unexpectedly pounce on her.

"I don't think she'll be ready for this." Draven remarked, all the Titans of the world standing around him. And it was true - she really wasn't.


	59. Things Change

**A/N: I did not realize until late that this is the last chapter. Well, if I don't do Trouble in Tokyo, that is. I think I might do that after all. I will see. If not, this is the last chapter. I'll probably go back and edit a bunch of chapters later on and hopefully improve this story. It's been a long journey and I thank you for reading and joining in. Honestly I did lose a lot of motivation for this story which is why the chapters are so short near the end. When I go back and edit them perhaps I can increase their length and make them more enjoyable. Thanks for understanding everyone and have a good morning, evening, afternoon or whatever time it is for you.**

* * *

"Man, Jump City is the coolest!" Beast Babe exclaimed, as she and the others walked through the city.

"You got that right!" Cybornetta agreed, high-fiving Beast Babe.

"We should have the movie night!" Sunfire said. He grinned. "We could have the candies! The 'gummy worms' or the brittle of peanuts or…" He paused when he saw what was ahead. The video store had been closed down, as well as the candy store. "No gummy worms…?"

"The other stores have been closed down, too." Cybornetta said, googling the stores on her arm. "What the heck, man?"

"Things sure have changed…" Robyn commented, raising a brow. She chuckled lightly, eyeing an apartment building in construction. Its red bricks were surrounded by grey safety rails. There were lots of empty gaps and wooden platforms. "Look at that building. They're building something new."

"Yeah," Beast Babe replied. She sounded nervous. "I might be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that's new as well." She was pointing at a strange, white monster on the brick walls. It had a mask-like face and was throwing bricks at civilians.

"Titans, GO!" Robyn commanded. The team jumped towards it, weapons out. They began fighting the monster, which had strange powers. It had chameleon-like powers and threw random objects at the Titans. Yes, it was very shocking, but when Beast Babe saw someone strange, she forgot all about the monster.

"Terran…?" she asked, staring at the crowd. A boy wearing school uniform that looked strikingly similar to Terran was watching the battle. Beast Babe couldn't believe it. It was Terran. It _had_ to be.

* * *

"Hey, Terran," Beast Babe entered Terran's cave, shortly after the fight. Light pooled in through holes in the roof and walls. The temperature was mild. "Heh. So, it's been a while. Sorry I haven't visited lately. Y'know, been busy with saving the world and stuff." She reached the end of the cave. She gasped in surprise.

Terran wasn't there.

"You're not a statue!" Beast Babe exclaimed. "You're alive!"

* * *

"There could be other explanations," Draven spoke up, the Titans standing in the main control room. They were standing nearby the fluffy, red couch. "He could've… well… crumbled away."

"No!" Beast Babe protested. "It must be him! Terran is alive! I know he is! I saw him!"

"BB, the dude's been dead for ages," Cybornetta told her friend, patting her shoulder. "Something could've happened to the statue. Maybe you were hallucinating like Robyn was a while ago."

"If that's a joke, it's not funny." Robyn grumbled.

"It's not a joke!" Beast Babe snapped, folding her arms. She sighed. "I'll go talk to him. I'll prove you wrong." Then she left.

"I think Beast Babe is the anxious." Sunfire said, shaking his head.

"She'll learn eventually," Cybornetta sighed. "She always does."

* * *

Beast Babe, thanks to Charlie, knew 'Terran' came from her local high school, Murakami Academy. It was due to the uniform he was wearing. She headed over there, and sure enough, saw 'Terran' and some friends entering the school. They were passing metal gates.

"Terran!" Beast Babe cried out. "Hey, Terran, wait!" 'Terran' looked up, but didn't register anything and continued walking. "Hey, Terran!" Beast Babe grabbed his shoulder. He looked around. "Hey, Terran! It's me, Beast Babe!" Tears of joy were in her eyes. She gave 'Terran' a big hug. The boy was surprised and dropped the books he was holding.

"You know this girl?" one of the boys 'Terran' was hanging out with asked. 'Terran' didn't reply and pushed Beast Babe away, his brow raised.

"It's _sooo_ good to see you Terran!" Beast Babe cried, her eyes shimmering. "You have no idea how much I've missed you! I mean, I saw you before, and I was all like, _whoa, Terran!_ Then I saw you weren't dead and found you here!"

"Uh…" 'Terran' looked around awkwardly. He took a deep breath. "I think you got the wrong guy. I'm not who you're looking for."

"What're you talking about?" Beast Babe asked, cocking her head. "You're Terran! You're a Titan!"

"No I'm not." 'Terran' replied, turning away. "You got the wrong guy. Please leave."

Beast Babe began, "But T-"

"You heard him," one of the friends snapped. "Beat it, girl." Before Beast Babe could protest anymore, the school bell rang. The three boys disappeared into the flurry of students. Beast Babe watched, her mouth open. She couldn't believe it. Terran didn't recognize her? _Maybe he just needs some time_ , Beast Babe soothed herself. _It's been a while, after all. I'll just go and wait in the school until I can see him again._

Beast Babe roamed around in the school halls, waiting for 'Terran'. She didn't find 'Terran' but she did find Charlie and Poppy, who were at their lockers.

"Beast Babe!" Charlie exclaimed, eyeing the hero. "What're you doing here?"

"Looking for Terran," Beast Babe told Charlie. "You remember him, right?"

"He died, didn't he?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, but he's back to life," Beast Babe replied, grinning. "Now he's at this school."

"I haven't seen anyone called Terran." Poppy spoke up.

"Neither." Charlie agreed, shaking her head. "But we'll keep an eye out for you, Beast Babe."

"Thanks, girls," Beast Babe told them, winking. "You're the best." She raced off and continued searching for Terran. She didn't find him until the end of the school day. She surprised him as he was leaving a classroom.

"Hey, Terran!" she said, grabbing his arm. "I've got something that'll jog your memory. Come with me."

"No," 'Terran' replied. "I'm not who you're looking for. I need to study."

"Aw, c'mon, Terran!" Beast Babe said, chasing after 'Terran'. He was heading to the library. "Please! It'll be worth it!" Suddenly, her communicator rang.

"You've got business of your own." 'Terran' said, eyeing her communicator. Beast Babe answered her call while 'Terran' walked away.

" _Beast Babe_ ," Robyn was there. " _That white monster came back. We need you_."

"Uh… can you wait a little bit, dude?" Beast Babe asked. "I think I've found Terran. I've gotta jog his memory back into place."

" _...alright_ ," Robyn replied. " _But don't take too long._ " She hung up. Beast Babe sighed in relief. She entered the large, book-filled school library and saw 'Terran' studying at a grey desk. A computer was set-up in front of him.

"Terran!" she appeared next to him. "I've got some time. I can show you Titans' tower. That's sure to get your memory working!"

"I'm not a Titan," 'Terran' said, not looking up from his studying. "I'm just a normal kid."

"No, you're Terran." Beast Babe insisted. She grabbed his skinny arm again. "C'mon, Terran! It'll all make sense, trust me."

'Terran' sighed like he had no choice. He got up. "Alright. I'll come and see this Titan tower."

"Yes!" Beast Babe punched the air victoriously. "This way, Terran!"

"Don't call me that." 'Terran' grumbled, but Beast Babe was already racing off. He sighed and followed.

* * *

'Terran' and Beast Babe reached the Titans' Tower. It hadn't changed since the Titans had returned home: the same glass walls, the same grass surrounding the building, the ocean splashing against the island. The sun reflected on the T, creating quite a view. Beast Babe never really understood why Robyn stared at said thing in the morning. Just a Robyn quirk. Well, that was until now: it was really beautiful. Robyn knew what she was doing.

"Gettin' any memories?" Beast Babe asked 'Terran' as they observed the tower.

"Nope," 'Terran' replied. "Nice T, by the way."

"Thanks," Beast Babe replied in disappointment. She brightened up again. "No worries! There's plenty more stuff inside. Come on!" She took 'Terran's' hand and led him inside. She showed him around the tower and told him some classic stories that Cybornetta used to embarrass her and vice-versa.

"And then, the bomb fell my on head," Beast Babe recounted. "I was covered in oil for a whole night! Not cool, dude! Cy was laughing so hard, you have no idea." She began laughing herself. 'Terran' laughed halfheartedly with her. He just wanted to leave. Beast Babe quietened down when they reached a particular room. Terran's room. "The memories will come back for sure, here!" She opened the door. She and 'Terran' entered. It had been untouched since Terran had died before. His laptop was on his bed. His things on the shelves were slightly dusty. The wallpaper was as untouched as ever.

Beast Babe grinned at 'Terran'. "See? Your old room."

"I don't remember," 'Terran' told her. "I don't remember any of this."

"Aw, c'mon, Terran," Beast Babe said, grinning. She eyed the wallpaper. "Remember? You love the outdoors! So that's what we did: we made the wallpaper outdoors themed!"

"Actually, I don't like the outdoors too much," 'Terran' retorted. "Too many bugs."

"Oh…" Beast Babe said, her head down. She brightened up. "Hey, check this out!" She gave 'Terran' the silver heart box that she had made for him ages ago. He observed it with a sad glint in his eyes. "I made that for you when we went on a date a while ago. At that theme park, remember? And Slayde attacked and Robyn was there… and, well, it was really fun! Remember?"

'Terran' gave the box once more sad glance. He put it on the bedside table. "That's cute." He paused. "I really should be going, Beast Babe. I don't belong here." He left the bedroom.

"Terran, wait!" Beast Babe cried. She chased after him. She finally stopped him when they got outside. He stood on the beach, staring at the ocean. The sunlight was sprinkled on it like icing. Beast Babe had determination expressed on her face. "This'll get it working! Earth is your nature, after all!" She kneeled down and scooped up some mud. She threw it onto 'Terran'. It had no effect, aside from covering his uniform in mud.

"Hey!" 'Terran' snapped. "What was that for?!"

"Terran…!" Beast Babe exclaimed, her eyes widening. "But you were supposed to…!"

"I'm going." 'Terran' grumbled. He stormed off, ignoring Beast Babe's cries. The girl sighed.

* * *

Beast Babe headed over to the fun park, which was now abandoned. It was slightly eerie if she was honest with herself. Yet at the same time, it held so many memories. She sat down at a bench she and Terran had sat at once and thought about everything. She remembered how Slayde had tried to kill her. She remembered Terran's betrayal. But she remembered the happy moments, too. All the fun they had on the date. She wanted to have it again so badly. But it was only a memory. A beautiful, sweet memory.

Beast Babe searched the theme park, hoping she would find Terran. There was no one there. Sighing, she headed over to the restaurant they had been to on their date. She sat by herself in a corner, miserably eyeing the grey tables. Then she thought she saw Terran. However, it ended up being a boy that looked like him. Beast Babe sighed and left the diner.

Beast Babe wandered back to the theme park, not sure what to do. She entered the house of mirrors, gazing at her depressed expression. She walked a little bit faster, tempted to smash the mirrors.

"Why can't he remember?" she asked, bowing her head. She grumbled, " _Why can't he remember?_ "

"Perhaps he does not want to remember." a voice answered. Slayde appeared on the mirror, her one eye shimmering.

"You!" Beast Babe shouted, standing up. "It was _you_! I should've known! What did you do to him?!"

"I did not do anything," Slayde retorted. "I have no involvement with his return or the way he chooses to live. That is his choice."

"Liar!" Beast Babe yelled, turning into a tiger. She jumped at Slayde. The villain moved out of the way so Beast Babe hit the mirror, smashing it. Beast Babe got back up and charged at Slayde. The villain kicked her in the belly so she fell on her back. Slayde prepared to attack. Beast Babe turned into a fly and flew away. Then she turned into a dinosaur and tried to hit Slayde. However, the villain dodged.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Beast Babe shouted, reverting to her human form.

"I'm not the one who's hurting him," Slayde retorted. " _You_ are. Let him go."

Beast Babe turned into a tiger and chased Slayde around the mirrors. Slayde stepped on her tail and kicked her from behind, launching her into the mirrors. However, Beast Babe got back on her feet and charged towards Slayde. With a mighty _whack_ , she forced Slayde into the mirrors. Shattered glass was everywhere. Beast Babe raised her paw and tore Slayde apart, only to realize she was another robot.

"Come on." Beast Babe groaned. Sadness was in her voice. "Just let me win."

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans' fight against the mysterious enemy was proving fruitless, as the creature was completely capable of holding off the Titans all by itself. They eventually chased it to a factory where the fight began to reach its climax.

* * *

The sun peaked through the clouds. Beast Babe returned to Murakami Academy, waved at Poppy and Charlie, then resumed her search for Terran. She found the boys he was hanging out with before.

"Have you seen him?" she asked.

"You mean…" one of the boys spoke up. He shrugged. "Yeah, he's inside. I'd leave him alone, though. You're giving him a bad time."

Beast Babe didn't care. She entered the school, and sure enough, saw 'Terran' by the lockers. He was taking his books out.

"Terran!" she cried. He looked up. "Hey!"

"I'm not who you're looking for." 'Terran' insisted, looking away. His hands tightened around his books. "Go away, Beast Babe."

"But Terran!" Beast Babe said. She took a step towards him. "You _are_ Terran! You're a Titan! You're one of us!" She held out a Titans communicator.

"No I'm not," 'Terran' told her. He rejected the communicator. "I'm not the boy you once knew, Beast Babe."

"Terran…" Beast Babe pouted. "I don't understand. Why can't we go back to the way it was?" She sounded upset. "I don't understand!"

"Things change, Beast Babe." 'Terran' answered. "I'm not a hero. I'm not a Titan. You are. It's your job to save the world." He pushed the communicator in Beast Babe's direction and turned away. "I'm just a boy with a geometry test that I didn't study for." The bell went off. 'Terran' disappeared into the flurry of students. Beast Babe stood there, watching in awe. She eyed her communicator. She plucked it from her belt and held it to her mouth.

"Beast Babe to Robyn," she said. "I'm on my way. Over." Then she left the school.


End file.
